


Sailor Takao R

by Koriskitten



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 216,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriskitten/pseuds/Koriskitten
Summary: "The Earth still needs protection and the prince still needs to fulfil his role to complete the Moon Treaty! The city will become a battle zone-" Those were the last words Time guardian had spoke before they were sent back to planet earth. Curious on what this new threat is and what new obstacles stand in their way of complete the old ancient treaty.(This is the season two of Sailor Moon with the beyblade characters thrown into the mix, I've been working this for so long! I hope you all enjoy this. The first one is on Fanfiction.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "The Earth still needs protection and the prince still needs to fulfil his role to complete the Moon Treaty! The city will become a battle zone-" Those were the last words Time guardian had spoke before they were sent back to planet earth. Curious on what this new threat is and what new obstacles stand in their way of complete the old ancient treaty. 
> 
>  
> 
> (This is the season two of Sailor Moon with the beyblade characters thrown into the mix, I've been working this for so long! I hope you all enjoy this. The first one is on Fanfiction. This is the mine very first piece of work submitting to this website, and I hope it turns out well. I all ready have plans for the third season, but depending on how well this goes. Anyway! On with the first chapter!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 1

_Remember…_   
_The earth still needs protection and the prince needs to fulfill his role…_

The night air held a chill as alone figure stood high upon a skyscraper. The clothes they wore were able to conceal their form in the shadows. They narrowed their gaze while taking in the view. The nightlife of Bay city was something to be at awe with. People were moving amongst themselves going there and wherever.

_This city will become a battle zone-_

  
“Hey Cat?” The figure twitch in slightly annoyances as the small hand free radio gave a little feedback.  
“Ice… how many times have I told you? Not to use names.” She declared in slight irritation.  
“I know, but Cat is just a name, not your real name!” spoke the highly perky voice. Catherine was still annoyed as they continued to watch the skies.  
“Fine, what is it Ice?”  
“Do you think Dragoon will allow us some time off?” The figure dropped their head in disappointment at the mere idea. The voice continued on speaking through the small two-way radio. “Because I think I am coming down with a cold.” There was a sneeze to empathize a point.  
“Arg! Really Yuri!?” came a growl of irritation. “You can manipulate ice and create blizzard storms, but is still able to receive a cold?” came a wonder.  
“Heh… Just because I am well known to be a cold and seclude warrior doesn’t mean I am immure to this freezing weather!” came a whine. Catherine had to admit, it was particular colder night than usually, but her outfit did well to keep the cold out. It would mean that spring was coming.

“Fine! We’ll call it night!” Catherine reached up to turn off the radio. Then a bright light had caught her attention. Shifting her gaze upward, she couldn’t believe her eyes. It looked to be a meteor, but something was odd about the object. She couldn’t share the odd feeling. “Hey…. I am detecting something odd here.” She narrowed gaze trying to see if she could spot her partner in the night. She dropped her head yet again in disappointment. She couldn’t believe how badly he stuck out. His odd metal armour was blindingly bright as it reflected the moon light. “Uh… Do you see what I am seeing?” she asked in disbelieve. It was an odd colour of blue as well which she really liked. On most nights, she had found herself watching him stand guard in his full suit of armour where it would catch the light and gleamer in the night or stay dull. “Is it a shooting star?” She began to wonder.  
“Feh, highly unlikely, its probably space garbage.” Catherine felt disappointment once again though she continued to eye odd streak of light that race through the sky. “Though with my calculations it will burn up before hitting the earth.” Came the voice of reasoning. She was hoping for something little romantic- Wait romantic? No! no! no! no, cold hard knowledge is acceptable. Still something was telling her that it wasn’t usual piece of space garbage. “… Are you still there?”

 

“Yeah, I am going to check it out. Can you calculate where it is going to land?” she began to move off the high-rise. There was a heavy sigh came over radio.  
“I could give you a rough estimation, but I tell you! Its going to burn up before hitting the earth! It’s too small to cause any real damage!” Catherine rolled her eyes before pulling down her mask. She was thankful for the old technology that was still active in outfit. Whenever she had "change", she would physical change was well. Her skin would harden and turn grey along with the reminder of the curse mark from the moon kingdom. Her armour consist of a leather brigandine that was magically enchanted along with bracers that had a small communication devices sew in it. Though it didn't work with any of the technology they had lying around. She wasn't particular mechanically incline to figure it out. This was one mistake she had against her because out of the sailor guardians. It would be Sailor Spirit who could figure it out and help sync it with today's technology. She had dark heavy fabric clothing that was underneath the leather. If anything she looked more like a ninja, but the bright white porcelain like mask, it often gave her position away. Though it did give her a better view of the night and help her with calculation of projectiles as it appeared there was a computer built into the mask. It took her while to be able to translate the language it was feeding her. She was Soldier Metal, and she will forever be the warrior who can manipulate metals and the only one of her kind in the known universe. 

  
“I am following it!” She quickly darted off into the night.  
“Cat! Wait! I’m coming too!”

Soldier Metal ran across the rooftop of the skyscrapers keeping an eye on the steak of light that continued to race through the air. Her movements were swift and quiet. Due to her being genetic link to a wind dragon, she was able to use bit of the wind magic. She was faster than average person, and was able to pick up different languages quicker as well. It was something that her family was famous for. Though she wasn’t as good as her younger cousin Takao. Who was a reincarnation of princess from a time long pass. The girl would easily out run her anytime. She begin to wonder if destiny had role in how things played out for them. Like her being a blood relative of the princess instead of being someone who is not. It certain made protecting her easier. Though with her memories of past, it was known she had loved the princess.

 

“Whoa… You're right! Something is odd about this asteroid.” Came voice again with a bit of static.  
“Yeah…” She had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tone at bay. “It wouldn’t be the first time!” Soldier Metal had landed upon a building, which began to interfere with her connections with her partner. “Hey Ice?” His voice came it short spurts while snow filled her ears. She quickly turned off the communication device. “Stupid cheap thing…” she took off the radio. “Now where is that idiot?” As she began to look through the darkness, her night vision suddenly went a blinding white. She cursed before ripping the mask off her face. Her eyes widen as the huge piece of rock came flying towards her.

“Look out!” came a shout. Metal yelp out in surprised as she was pin to the ground. There was a sharp pain that travel along her back from the landing. Just as she was about to yell at her partner, an explosion had erupted causing shockwaves. The tremors had caused the full armored knight to cling to her. The metal material within his armor had sent her mind a buzzing while she felt him his arms encircle her. When the tremors had stop, it was then that Soldier Metal had realize her partner was lying on top of her. There was sharp gasp of surprise while Metal had used her strength to keep the young man from banging heads with her.  
“What was that?” she wondered. She had chosen ignored there position which was kind of hard for her partner.  
“Uh… I-I don’t know?” he stumbled over his words causing her to growl in frustration. She quickly pushed him aside before standing up. “I’m sorry…” Came his weak replied. She rolled her eyes as she began to wonder what happen to the self-confidant Yuri. The one who wanted to rule the earth? She put a stop her thoughts as she realize why he was so different. Then her gaze landed on the crash site. There was dust still clearing as the size of crater was impressively small for size of the object. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight before her. There was some sort of huge green pod. When it began moving, Catherine couldn’t help the scream that escaped her.

“Oh My god! It’s alive and gross looking!” she quickly attached herself onto her partner. The two had failed to notice the thing they were watching had disappeared. Pulling off his helmet, he was came to grasp a hold of the young woman who continued to squirm in his lap.  
“Starlight!” he snapped. She suddenly came very still while the soldier let out a sigh of relief. “Geeze Cat, you need to relax…” It took soldier a moment to realize their position. They quickly leap away from each other. “Uh! Sorry!”  
“Why are you sorry? I was one who jump onto you.” Yuri’s cheeks began to color as he glanced over towards the young woman. She was already distracted by something else. He let out a heavy sigh.  
“Why can’t I catch a break?” he whined. “Uh… cat?”

“It’s gone.” He came over to her side. In the middle of the park lot was a crater with nothing in it.  
“What’s gone?” he wonder as he looked at the hole in the ground. “That’s quite the dent.” He whistled in amusement. Catherine let out a growl of frustration.  
“Come on! Let’s check the area to see if we sense anything odd.” She quickly darted away. Yuri let out a sigh before following after the young woman, but before he could. He noticed a crowd of people appearing. He was able to spot the sailor guardians.  
“We should inform Dragoon about this.” He murmured before taking off into the darkness.

~W~

The morning air was crisp, as a loud yawn had escaped the young woman. She let out a sigh before began sweeping the temple grounds. Catherine wore a thick pair of shrine maiden clothes. They were old fashion, but they were much warmer. It was still early in the morning, but she had to get her chores done.  
“So do think you it was a piece of space garbage?” came a deep relaxing voice.  
“Yuri and I had spent most of the night trying to find it. It doesn’t help that I was the only one who had seen it.” she whined.  
“That’s not what I asked.” Catherine perked up. In the tree blossom trees hang two animals. One was an odd looking cat and the other was a hawk. The cat stared Catherine down while she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“Hmm….. I have no reason to doubt him.” She whined. She dropped her gaze as she could avoid the piercing look of the guardians. “He’s studying astrophysics, so he has better understanding of outside world.”  
“Yes, but that is only one class. The two of you are both in general studies.” Spoke the deep voice. The hawk flutter down and landed on her shoulder.  
“There, there Cat! We know you are developing feelings for young man!” came the chirp. Catherine narrowed her gaze.  
“Feh! As if! My heart belongs to only Johnny and no one else!” she declared before her gaze fell onto the heart shape gemstone. It was her engagement ring he brought her before he had left for Europe. The blue stone glimmer in the light, which warm her heart. The two animals shared a look.

“Whatever you say darling.” Catherine winced at the verbal attack.  
“I do! And I am highly insulted by your tone!” she hissed. The hawk quickly hopped off her shoulder and went back up into the tree.  
“It’s all right Catherine! We know you still love Johnny, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a fling- ah!” A loud squawking sound could be heard.  
“Oh shut it!” came a growl.  
“Hey, hey go easy on the little guy!” came a familiar voice. Catherine perked up. Looking over her shoulder, she was able to spot handsome mug of her other young cousin. His dark hair was pulled back into a loose braid, which fell down his back. He walked towards her wearing his school uniform as the years had passed on it was becoming more oblivious that Ray was adopt into the family. He wasn’t slender like the rest of them; he had a medium built to him and came to her height. While her older cousin Hiro had tower over her with his slender built and cold dark eyes. Ray had odd warm golden eyes and his easy smile that would make any girl swoon; it was something that Catherine was used too.

“Its not the bird’s fault you can’t get a date.” He wore a teasing grin. Catherine arched a questionable brow.  
“Feh! Whatever Ray! I can get a date anytime and anywhere!” she declared. Ray’s smile had widen.  
“All right, prove it.” he added. Catherine turned pink at the dare.  
“What?” She was slightly confused and wondered where this was coming from.  
“You said it yourself! Find yourself a date any the end of the day. By the way Cat, I am expecting to see results at lunch!” he waved goodbye at her as he strolled down stone pathway. Catherine let a heavy sigh.

“Wow, that boy played you good!” came a chirp. Catherine turn to glare at the hawk. She was going to hiss a comment until a loud screeched had filled the air. Both Catherine and the animals had wince in pain as the shrill continued on.  
“You know… she’s going into grade nine, you would think she would try to be more responsible.” Came voice of reason. A young teen came flying out of the house and trip on her own feet causing her to smash her face into the pathway. At first glance, it didn’t look like a girl. The teen wore a pair of dress pants along with a jacket to signal they were in junior high. Catherine heard Hiro calling for his little sister and giving her lunch and bag for school. The young girl thanked her brother and waved at her.

Catherine waved back though she was still curious on why Takao had insisted on wearing a male uniform.  
“It’s been a six weeks since our battle…” Both Catherine and the hawk stared at the cat with a curious gaze. “And she finally able to enjoy herself.” Catherine and the bird both drop their gaze. They were excepting something a little more profound from the ancient old warrior. “What were Boris’s last words?” Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she headed back to the house.

“That again?” The hawk hovered while the cat trail after. Catherine tried to remember the odd situation she was place in. “He said, that the earth is still in danger, and we need to find away for Yuri to fulfill his duty as prince of earth. Whatever that is…” Catherine entered the quiet house. It seem Hiro was in his office and Grandpa was busy mediating in the sacred shrine. “Johnny and the others are busy researching old tales that have to do with the moon kingdom and earth.”  
“And?” Catherine paused in her movements as she tried to remember her last conversation she had with the knights, which was with Johnny and that ended in phone sex. Her cheeks were flush with a blush appeared upon them.  
“They are still searching.” She replied quickly. Catherine went upstairs into her bedroom.

She couldn’t stay in the apartment since Johnny had leased it away to a business. He said it will help pay for the mortgage since the reinvasions took so much of his savings. He still didn’t have an income to support either of them and he still had a few more years to finish for his schooling. So returning back to Europe was necessary. Catherine began to wonder if she could go visit her fiancé. While she was buttoning the last button on her blouse, she decided to ask.  
“Dragoon…” she began with a nervous bite of her lip. The dark color feline perked up.  
“Yes? Darling?” His deep voice was very ill suit for his current form.  
“I was wondering, if we could have some time off?” The two animal exchange looks.  
“Time off?” Dranzer was confused by the concept while Dragoon tilt his head side-to-side thinking about the proposal.  
“I don’t see why not? Relaxing is just as important as training.” Catherine’s eyes widen in hope as she looked down at the two creatures within her room. “If both of you are feeling tired from the continuing night scouting, then Dranzer and I-”  
“Oh thank you Dragoon! I will tell Yuri right away!” The young woman had thrown on her blazer before kneeled down to kiss the little feline. The hawk squawk in surprise while a blush appeared upon the feline’s furry cheeks. “Bye!”

“That was odd…” Dragoon narrowed his gaze as he soon over come the surprised. Dranzer fluttered his wings before flying over to the open window. Dragoon soon followed after. The two stood on the window sill watching as the young woman leaving the temple grounds.  
“Yes… but even though she and the others are still awaken, they themselves do deserve happiness.” Dragoon narrowed his gaze in a calculating stare while Dranzer stared at the cat with a curious gaze.

~W~

Wearing a dark red blazer and a green checker print mini skirt, Catherine wonder who choose the school colors since they clash with her hair. She was hoping to choose her own outfit, but even the university students needed to wear a uniform. So, when they go for interviews, their uniforms reveal what school they came from. She stood on the campus grounds of Mugen academic. It was one of the progestin schools around the area, which included a university as well. It had it own little island where all youngest student was a pre kindergartner to the eldest of being research students and professors with PHD.

Catherine had done her research for the place. There were dorms for where she could stay if her father didn’t allow her stay with grandfather, but so far the man had stay clear of her life. She had to wonder if it had to do anything with the ring upon her finger. Her gaze fell upon the said item as a small smile appeared upon her features.  
“OI! Kinomiya!” came a yell. Pausing in her movements, she looked behind her. She was able to spot the familiar bright locks of her companion. The pale Russian smiled as he came over. “Good morning Catherine!” His tone was chirper while his smile was bright. “So! What is on the books today?” he wondered.

“Well… I’ve made lunch for you.” Pale blue eyes lit up while he carefully took the wrapped up bento box. “And don’t forget to give me back the container, I won’t be able to make you lunches.” Yuri nodded as he followed her. “I also made one for Kai.” Yuri’s eyes widen in surprise at the name. He knew of the other Russian and was one who was told to keep tabs on the young man.  
“Hmmm… he is still not sleeping well?” He watched Catherine’s shoulder droop slightly.  
“Yeah… Ray has to take notes for Kai, so he doesn’t fall far behind. I was thinking maybe we should awaken him?” wondered the young woman. Yuri narrowed his gaze as he thought about the idea.  
“I don’t know… He was very vengeful and difficult when he was soldier.” Catherine nodded her head in agreement.  
“Yes, but I am worried about the young man.” She sigh heavily. Yuri watch Catherine’s expression as she talked about the teen.

He was slightly worried that she might be falling for the young man. There was hint in their memories that there might have been something more between her and the Fire prince. “I don’t know how to approach it.” The two of them had walked into the high school, where they were able to blend in with their uniforms. It wasn’t until they had degree where they were able to wear their own clothes of choice. They came over to the reception desk.  
“Oh Miss Kinomiya!” the reception perk up. “Is that for Mr. Hiwatari again?” Catherine nodded as she set down the red bundle.  
“Yes and I was wondering-”  
“OH Mr. Hiwatari!” Catherine’s posture stiffens as the name escape the reception’s lips. “Good morning, did you have another late night?” smiled the reception. Catherine didn’t know what to do now.

 

“Yeah… Uh, are you the one making me lunches?” he wondered. A nervous gulp had escaped the young woman as she held out the wrap lunch box. Kai couldn’t help the smile that graced his features. “Thank you…” he spoke softly. He took the wrapped lunch box and held it close to his chest.  
“Uh… yeah…. Look, I need to go now! So…. Bye!” The young woman and the red head were both gone leaving Kai and the reception in a state of confusion.

~W~

Kai let out a heavy sigh as he made his way to second class of the day. He was relief, that he didn’t miss too much school. He ran up the stairs and took his favorite seat in the back. He set his school bag down and shovels the lunch box into the corner. Then he rest his head down onto the desk.  
“Good morning Kai!” came a cheerful voice. The teen looked up in surprise to see his friend. “Another long night?” there was that usual familiar smile which got Kai all the time.  
“Yeah…” He began. “Still a bunch of legal stuff that I don’t understand. It seems handing over the responsibility isn’t as easy as one would think.” Kai grumble as he remember his late dinner meeting he had with his grandfather’s lawyer. It was odd for his grandfather to label him as the next CEO especial since he didn’t have any understand how the business works. It was exhausting and the Lawyer was trying their best to move things along. The teen really wish the old man didn’t just drop dead suddenly. He was still underage and had to finish school. Though he found it odd to hear the old man had died of a heart attack. He knew, his grandfather was old, but last he heard the man was healthy as an ox. It seems odd, but the more Kai thought about it. His head began to hurt, he figure it wasn’t worth the pain of figuring out how the old man had died.

The lawyer was considered his legal guardian now, especially with all the money that his grandfather had made and left behind. Kai didn’t have access to it yet until he was of age, so the lawyer would pay the bills and make sure his fridge was stock up.  
“That’s rough man are you going to be moving to the dorms now?” Ray wondered. The two began to speak in hush tones. Kai let out another sigh.  
“I don’t want too, but the lawyer is working with school to get me a suite here since I am not allow to live on my own!” came a growl. Ray chuckled as he turned his attention towards the front. “I’ve lived on my own this entire time! Right?” Ray shot Kai a look before taking down notes for the class.  
“You’re asking me?” Kai groaned in frustration before dropping his head into his arms.  
“Yes and no…” Came a whine. Ray gave his friend a gentle smile.

“There, there man… besides, it seems you got another lunch box from your secret admirer!” teased the teen. Kai’s eyes widen in realization. He forgot to hide the box in his bag. “So, were you able to catch a glimpse of the lucky lady?” Kai’s cheeks began to color since he recognized the woman.  
“Yeah… Did you do what I asked?” Kai wondered. Ray nodded his head.  
“Yup, we’ll go look for my cousin during the lunch break.” Ray smiled. Kai nodded.

~W~

The two began to wonder the halls of school. It wasn’t until sound of a flute had caught their attention. They followed the sound to a where there was a crowd of girls huddle around a figure.  
“Huh? A new transfer student?” Kai wondered. Ray narrowed his gaze onto the new guy.  
“Yeah! His name is Ginga Seijuro, the professor said he moved from Europe and will be having trouble with the language.” There was a hint of bitterness in teen’s voice. Kai couldn’t help but notice.  
“I see…” Kai wasn’t sure if he should comment on it or not.  
“Feh! I can’t believe it! Just because he’s new, the girls was just swamping all over him!” came a growl. Kai felt a smile tug at his lips.  
“Ah well, maybe next time, the new guy wouldn’t be so good looking.” This tick Ray off even more. Then the sound of the flute had stopped which aroused both of their attention.

 

“Oh my stars!” came a gasp. “To see such beauty on this lonely planet is great a treat! You my dear, are my Andromeda of my galaxy!” came a purr. Ray and Kai both gasp in horror to see who the new guy was hitting on. Catherine stood before the group looking confused.  
“Uh… excuse me?”  
“Please… allow me to play this song for you.” He raised the delicate instrument to his lips and began to play.  
“Back off buddy! She’s already spoken for!” came a growl. The new guy smiled as he glare at his new opponent.  
“Oh? And are you the one who whisk this lovely lady away?” Catherine giggled nervously as the young man before her had rose up and grasp her hand.  
“Uh… well… no- but!”  
“Then she is free too choosing whoever she wants. Allow me madam! My name is Seijuro, it would bring me great pleasure if you would join me for a date?” Ray’s eyes widen. Catherine continued to giggle.

“Uh… sure, I don’t see the problem.” She reached into her bag and took out a pen and wrote down her number on his hand. “Call me for a time and place.” The man next to her stood in shock. “Come on Yuri, I am sure Ray is waiting for us. Bye… Seijuro.” Catherine waved at the young man. The two of them took off down the hall while the young man smiled.

“Hey Ray! Did you see that!” Catherine’s voice was full of taunt. “I can still a get date without even trying!” The four of them had escaped further down the hall as Seijuro and his group of fans followed him down the other side. Both Yuri and Kai hang back looking defeated which confused Ray at first.  
“Yeah… you sure did!” he added a fake smile. Before he cast a glance towards the two behind them. Both of them were depressed on missing their chance. Ray began to wonder about the two.  
“So? What is it you want to talk about?” Ray flinched when he realize he had called his cousin to set things up for Kai.  
“Um… well…” The teen began to sweat while the young woman narrowed her gaze onto him. “I don’t like the new cream filled desserts you made!” Ray suddenly blurted out. Catherine had a look of surprise while Kai perked up.  
“What? Really?” The young woman looked disappointment.  
“Yes! They taste horrible!” he continued on. “You need to try something else!” Ray’s brow twitch nervously as he was receiving a glare from the guy who hanged out with his cousin.

Catherine looked dishearten at the comments, but then look of determination had appeared.  
“Hm! Then I will try again!” she declared. This surprised all three of them.  
“Really?”  
“Yes! If I plan on being someone’s wife! I need to make the prefect dessert!” Ray dropped his head in realization while Kai and Yuri had looked hopeful.

~W~

A young man wearing a Mugen academia uniform walked into a quiet apartment. It was furnished with boxy furniture, giving it more chic appearances. He let out a soft sigh whiling he loosen his tie.  
“Oh what a beautiful female human she is. I wonder what Ann will think about me taking on another lover?” A deep hearty chuckle escaped him as he walked further into the apartment. “Heh, she would be very jealous.” He took one look at the number. He decided to store it somewhere safe before throwing his jacket and bag onto the couch he disappeared into a room. The room was surprisingly larger than what it should be. It had house a strange looking willow tree with alone figure trapped within its roots. “Well, I better wake her before she realize how much time had pass.” The peach skin had disappeared and changed into a green tint. The once short dirty blonde hair had grown long and change to unusual color. Soon enough, the school uniform had changed as well.

Then young man had brought the strange looking flute to his lips and began to play. Its soft melody had echo within the room as the strange tree seem to have response to the sound. The roots had loosened and free the figure that was trap within them. Then they lifted figure up before the young man. He had paused in his playing to admire the beauty of the figure before them. When he began playing again, the tree began to glow as life had return to it. A single drop of its sap and landed on the figure, who twitch and groan. Fingers slowly began to move while a gasp escaped their lips. Their eyes shot up while a giggled filled the room.

“Oh Ali…” came a purr. The young female alien had cuddle up next to the young man. He open his mouth to say something, but his attention was draw elsewhere. Both gasp in surprised. “What’s happening?” An gasped in surprised. The huge willow tree began to wither before their eyes.  
“The tree and I have extended a lot of energy to create a home here for us.” An’s eyes widen she turn to look at the dying tree. “It’s running low on the energy we need to survive on this planet.” An odd smile appeared upon Ann’s face.  
“Well, isn’t it fortunately this planet is filled with the life energy we need.” She purred as she cuddle closer. “Our choices are endless! See!” She was able to bring up images of different plants, animals and humans. “Heh, the life energy of this race in particular is very fresh and new.” She purred. Ali narrowed his gaze at the images of the humans.

“We have roamed the galaxy in search of a peaceful place to live. I am sure this place will be our new paradise!” He began to return affections to the female next to him. Then he took a out deck of cards. “An, I want you to choose a cardian suitable for our goals. A scout to search for the thing has gives us the most energy. Your ability to see the future is the best!” he added. The alien female smiled in delight.  
“Well, since you are so kind. I choose this one!” A card floated from Allen’s grasp and into An’s hand. A picture of an odd flower had appeared on the card.  
“Flowers are lovely and short-lived, but their life forces are strong!” Allen commented on the card.  
“We can get only limited energy from flower blossoms.” Ann commented.  
“Yes, it would be prefect soldier to go on a scouting mission! Now Cardian, I call upon you! Our servant vampir! Show yourself!” Allen shouted out into the darkness before he began to play his flute. The card began to glow as a strange creature had appeared from it.

~W~

The night air was cool and Soldier Metal stood upon the rooftop of her family’s house. She was checking over her equipment before a voice came over the radio.  
“Pst! Come in Metal! Report! Come in Metal over!” Soldier Metal let out a heavy sigh. She still couldn’t believe she allowed the red head to talk her into getting the wireless radios. They were handy, but it didn’t help since she could see him travelling towards her.  
“Yeah! I can hear you loud and clear ice!” She then leaped up from the house and began racing off into the night.

“Great! Are you really going on a date with that new guy?” Metal was surprise to hear Yuri bring that up.  
“I guess…. If he gets back to me.” She replied. She was able to meet up with the blue knight, who stuck out like a sore thumb. She shook her head. She knew, he needed to transform in order to keep up with her. Though she was glad that most of his armour was leather and not metal. Though with the metal plating it still had some sort of effect on her. She couldn’t imagine how sheathe he could be with consisted clanging of metal. Though his helmet was made out of the metal, but it was something he could make disappeared and reappeared. At the moment, he didn’t have the helmet on, so his armor clashed with his bright red hair. He narrowed his gaze onto her, which made her feel uncomfortable at the moment. Like she had done something she shouldn’t have.

“What!” She hissed. His expression had change.  
“Are-” He took a deep breath. “Are you lonely?” he wondered. Catherine couldn’t help the blush that appeared on cheeks. She was glad that her mask had covered her blushing face. “Because I can take you out on a date, and it won’t have to mean anything.” He grabbed a hold of her hands and ran his thumb along her’s.  
“What’s gotten into you?” Catherine was feeling slightly confused. “You… sound almost jealous!” she wondered. He narrowed his gaze as he continued hold onto her hands. It was strange, but something deep within her wanted him to be jealous. She couldn’t explain it. He let out a frustrated growl.  
“Catherine… I-” A scream had caught their attention. Both warriors had narrowed their gaze before darting towards the sound.

They had leaped down into a narrow alley. Landing with ease, Metal couldn’t see any monsters.  
“Their energy has been drain!” Soldier Ice had reported. In the middle of the alleyway was a young woman. She laid on the ground gasping for air. “What should we do?” Metal cursed as she continued to look around.  
“We need to alert the paramedics right away!” Soldier Ice nodded as he pulled out his cell phone. Metal tilt her head in disbelief “You brought your phone along?!”  
“Yeah?” Metal shook her head before checking out the area. Another scream could be heard. Soldier Metal darted towards the sound.

“Shit Metal!” Ice cursed as the phone had picked up. “Wait- Hello? Uh yes, I need an ambulances right away! What the address?” Yuri looked around in a panic. “Erm…. A dark creepy alley? I don’t know! I was on a walk with a girlfriend until we heard a woman screaming for help! Yes! I’ll hold.” Yuri cursed as he took off his helmet. The woman laying on the ground had began to calm down. “Don’t worry, help is coming.” He spoke in a calm tone. Then a scream of terror had range through the air. Yuri cursed under his breath, before looking down at the young woman. “Crap… I need to go, I am sorry, here is my phone!” He place the cellular phone onto her before darting away. The young woman’s eyes began to close as she held the mobile device close to her chest.

~W~

Running down another alley, Soldier Ice gasp in surprised at the sight before him. Soldier Metal was wrapped in a green vines. She was being pulled towards the strange flora creature. The dragon warrior grunted as she tried to reach for her scythe. Her eyes widen when began her energy began to drain. She could feel the coldness of death creping onto her.  
“Metal!” Soldier Ice narrowed his gaze onto the creature. “You’re in for it now!” He had used his magic to summon a spear of ice. Then he raised the weapon into the air and threw it. The projectile had hit its target causing the monster to drop Metal. The young woman winced in pain when she hit the ground. “Catherine! Catherine! Hold on!” She tried to keep her eyes open as Yuri’s face had filled her vision.


	2. Chapter two: There mysterious new enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter two! I hope you'll enjoy this!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

The sound of machine beeping had filled the air join alongside with scribbling of a lead against paper. Ali stood in the room that house his life tree, taking notes on how the tree reacted to the new source of energy it was being feed. “This is very interesting reactions…” He murmured to himself. The door to the room had slide open to reveal his mate, Ann, who came strolling in. Much like Ali, she had green tint to her skin with an odd colouring hair.

“So? Were my predictions right?” she wore a smug grin. She waltz in with a bit of a wiggle to her hips.

“Yes!” He replied sharply. “It seems the Makai tree reacts well to the human energy that Vampri had collected. Though I am concern about the injuries it had substance last night.” Ali narrowed his gaze as he went over his reports. Ann rolled her eyes as she walked towards the tree.

“That doesn’t matter hon, whatever challenges this place has for us! We will defeat it with ease.” Ann purred as she stroke the tree lovingly. “This place will be our new home.” She giggled in delight to herself. Ali shifted his gaze towards his love then back towards the tree. His gaze widen as he took in the view. It was vibrating with life as the leaves were full and lush in colour. Seeing the tree reacting so well, it made Ali wonder if it was possible. Could they live happily on this planet? He went back to check on the cardian to see how it was healing from its injuries. “Oh Ali….” Came a purr. “Quit worrying and come with me.” Looking up from his research, his cheeks had faint blush to them. Ann was slowly removing her body suit. That delicate skin he wished to touch ever since she awoken was very temping right now as more of it was reveal to him. His eyes widen in surprises as she stood there before him. “Ali…” her voice was heavy with want. How could he deny such a beauty before him. Putting down his notes, he walked towards her. He pulled her close and capture her lips.

“Yes my sweet, there is only us.” He murmured softly.

 

 

**~W~**

 

 

 

The air tasted stale with a hint of disinfectant. It was odd since I was so used to the sent of cherry blossoms and bitterness of the cool morning air. Also my body felt strangely weak, while a groan has escaped me. I had to force myself to sit up no matter how it protested. My abdomen had ache while there was a ghost of restrains still lingering on my arms. It still wasn’t as bad as being stab. “Catherine?” the voice was soft with a hint of surprised. I looked around and spotted someone in the chair. There was a look of relief upon their face. “It’s so good to see you awake my dear.” I stared blankly at the person.

“Grandpa…” The name had escaped me. “What happen?” The old man chuckled as new worry lines on his face became evident.

“We’ll talk about it later my dear. I need to go inform the nurse of your waking.” He rose from the chair and left the room. My head was aching which I didn’t understand why. I tried to pull my left hand up to touch my head, but there was a weight on it. When I looked down, I notice it was Yuri. He was sound sleep next to bed I was on; clenching onto my hand tightly. It didn’t hurt, but it felt rather pleasant. It was strange to seeing him looked so peaceful. “Dear…” I perked up to the voice again. My grandfather had return with a nurse. She began to take my vitals and some blood. “He stayed the entire night, saying it wouldn’t be right to leave you.” My eyes widen in surprised as I looked down at Yuri. “He’s a really a sweet boy, and I think you should thank him.” There was a hint of authority in old man’s voice. “Now I need to inform your cousins of your waking.” He left the room along with the nurse. I suddenly jerked my hand away, which awoke the red head. I was angry, no in rage.

 

“How could you!” I asked. My voice sounded weak as it trembled. Yuri stared at me with a blank look. He was still half sleep not understanding the entire situation. But who could blame him? I had woken him in the rudest way possible. “Yuri!” His name fell from my lips with a hint of bitterness as I clenched onto the blanket that was drape over me. To my surprise, it was my favourite one, a blanket that Johnny’s mother had made me one Christmas. Yuri was the only one who knew about the blanket, which made me even more upset. I couldn’t understand where this rage had came from as hot tears rolled down my face.

“How could you abandon the mission!” I nearly yelled at him. I waited for the words to sink in. How could he not? Since I was his only alley. I sometimes wonder how he was still able to transform. Thoughts and emotions soon became too entangle. In our line of work, sleep deprivation was common and a cup of coffee was usual the antidote for it. Though when there are times I didn’t get enough sleep. I would being a crying mess. I was positive he thought this was one of those moments. He didn’t yell back instead he looked ashamed. “

I’m sorry.” He replied softly before rubbing the sleep from them. “Heh, you must be more tired than I original thought.” He concluded. With that, he left the room. The moment he said those words, I felt guilty. I watched his fleeting form leave the room while Ryuunosuke had entered back into the room. He called after Yuri but the red head had made the excuse of getting coffee. When Ryuunosuke had entered the room, he paused. I could feel him analyzing the situation.

“What happen?” He demanded. I refused to say anything since I wasn’t sure what Yuri had told everyone. “Catherine!” He used his warning tone, but I still refused to look him in the eye. I am sure my face was horrible looking from crying, but the old man knew who to blame. “Catherine Alexandra Starlight, whatever you said to that boy, I except you to apologizes!”

“Why?! He’s only getting coffee!” I stated with a bit of bratty attitude. The old man looked surprised by my responses. Then he narrowed his gaze. “Look here young lady,” oh shit… I was in trouble now. “I have every right to call your father to tell him what is going on.” My eyes widen at the threat. “If it wasn’t for him,” Him being Johnny, I was assuming. “I would have done so right away. What were you doing out so late anyway?”

“Nothing!” I replied.

“Catherine!” I knew I couldn’t lie, but what could I tell him? I was a super hero by night, who had to save the world from the forces of darkness? Oh yeah, that would go over so well. “Look, I understand you are a young woman who has needs.” I perked up to his new train of thought. “But don’t you think Johnny should know what you are up too?” I began to tremble with in my spot. “He is your fiancé. He needs to know that you have moved on.” My eyes widen in surprised. “I called him to notify him of the situation.”

“Grandpa!” I nearly screamed. “WHY?!”

“Why? Why!” I could visible see he was upset with me. “How would you feel about getting a phone call from the hospital that your love one was been brought in unconscious!” This was the problem whenever I was in Japan. I had to be careful on not getting too seriously injury while fighting because I didn’t have the same set up as I did in Europe where Robert had taken care of everything. I had taken that for granted. “The doctors say they couldn’t find anything in your blood stream, but if you are-”

“I am not doing drugs grandpa!” I shouted back. “Can’t you just accept that I can’t tell you what’s going on?” My hands clenched around the blanket as though to draw strength from it.

“Young lady, you are still underage and under my care!” My eyes widen. “Until you are married, you have responsibly to this family! And that means no more sneaking out late at night!” He nearly yelled now. “Do I make myself clear!” I suck in breath before narrowing my gaze onto the old man.

“Crystal clear.” I murmured through my clenched teeth. Both of us were mad at each other. Ryuunosuke couldn’t stand to be in the room any longer. He turn to leave the room, until he had ran into Yuri. The young man stood in mild shock with two empty cups of in his hand.

“Oh dear! I am so sorry my boy!” Came a gasp of surprise. Yuri winced in pain as he wasn’t sure what to do. “I’ll go get the nurse!” Yuri nodded as he step aside allowing the old kendo master to leave. It was times like this, I wish Ryuunosuke had JiJi’s memories. Yuri stiffly walked towards me with a stream rising from his shirt. I arch a brow in question. He took a seat before relaxing into the faux leather chair.

“Damn it that was hot! If didn’t have powers to isolate the damage to the epidermis before it travel further to basement membrane, I think I would need medical attention.” He murmured with a smile. I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped me. Yuri shot me an odd look. “What?” He sounded surprised and suspicious. It was so odd to hear him geek out after my little temper tantrum.

“You are too cool for coffee.” I smiled. Yuri’s lip twitched at the corners before he chuckled as well.

Ryuunosuke had watch the two converse with each other. He could see the emotions as clear as day while others couldn’t see it. He dropped his head in exhausted, knowing trouble was on it and it was something he had ask the spirits for help with.

 

 

**~W~**

 

Pulling on pair of tight pants which hugged and frame the booty. Followed by a tank top that wiggle and jiggled, Catherine pulled on her leather jacket in triumphed. “Right! Let’s get that monster!” declared the young woman. Yuri did not looked amused since it had taken most of the day to get Catherine clear from the hospital. He wasn’t particular dress for any night raids with his pants being slightly too short and the oversize knitted sweater.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he wondered as they head towards the exit. “Because there is no shame in taking a day off.” He replied. Catherine shook her head.

“No! We need to return back to the mission before-” Catherine abruptly stop causing the young man to look up. An older woman hesitantly headed towards them. She held something within her grasp.

“Um… Excuse me, but are you Mr. Valkov Tala?” Catherine tilt her head in surprise at the name. Yuri’s eyes widen in recognition. He took a step towards the older woman.

“Yes! That’s me, are you the young woman’s mother?” he wondered.

“Yes! I want to thank you for saving my daughter’s life!” The older woman beamed. “You can’t imagine how appreciated I am, and I would like to return your cell phone!” she held out the small mobile phone, which Yuri took back.

“Thanks…. And No problem.” The older woman let a whimper.

“I am sorry, but could I give you a hug? Please?” Yuri shot Catherine a look before nodding. “I can not thank you enough young man!” she let out a sigh of relief. “I hope you don’t mind, but I was able to add your number to her, hoping it was okay?” Yuri nodded. “Yeah, she wants to know the man who saved her?” The older woman nodded as the two exchange good byes before heading out. Yuri quickly checked his phone.

“Her name is Sandra Namiko.” He spoke out. Catherine came up beside him with a cocky smile.

“Ooo, are you going to ask her out on a date?” she teased. Yuri gave Catherine a look of annoyances. 

“No. She’s going to have that weird hero complex thing.” Yuri grumbled. Catherine rolled her eyes.

“So, you’re earth name is now Tala eh?” She decided to change the subject since it made her feel uncomfortable to talk about feelings.

“Yeah…. Boris said I am known as Valkov Tala, in the human world or in this earth’s current time line.” He commented. “I was called Yuri back in the silver Millennium, and I have gotten so used to it. I thought, why bother on correcting them?” He shrugged. By correcting them, Catherine knew he meant her.

“Can I call you Tala?” Catherine wondered.

“You can call me whatever you want! Especially your highness!” A cheeky grinned appeared on his face, which arouse a giggle from the young woman.

“Heh, fine, fine whatever you say! You’re Highness!” There was a hint of taunt in her voice. “But allow me to take a picture!” She took his phone, which he began to whine about. Then pout and whined had stop when the picture was snapped. “Good! Now lets go monster hunting!” Catherine cheered happily as she quickly race down the hallway.

“Hey! Wait for me!” It had taken Yuri a moment to recovered from his shock. For the picture on his phone was of Catherine kissing Yuri on the cheek. His face was the same color of his hair. He chased after her as he saved the picture in special folder; a folder that read love ones.

 

 

 

**~W~**

 

 

Leaving the hospital, the two had discovered there were others who came in feeling fatigue, which mostly were young woman and girls. “This is strange, I wonder why its only targeting young women.” Catherine wondered. The two had found a park to collect themselves with the data they were given.

“Maybe we have a jealous opponent who doesn’t like pretty girls?” wondered Yuri. Catherine shot the red head a dirty look.

“I don’t think our new opponent is that petty.” Yuri let out an irritated sigh. He though he was glad she ignore the fact he called her pretty.

“Then I don’t know, maybe it's because women have more energy than men?” Catherine shot Yuri a look of surprised which caused his brows to crease even more. “Really?! You are taking that one over the jealousy?” Catherine tilted her head to the side as though to think over the hypothesis before allowing a heavy sigh to escape.

“Well, don’t you think its true?” Yuri looked annoyed. “Besides, we should hurry before anymore people are hurt.” Yuri agreed before following the young woman down an alleyway. They quickly transform into their soldier forms, to scale up the building. Running along the rooftop, Metal began to type in their last coordinates into her armour.

“I wish we had Sailor Spirit memories awaken.” Comment the blue knight. Metal shot Yuri a look.

“Why is that?”

“Well she is very intelligence for one, she was able to analyzes and pin point an exit through the time vortex we used to threw you guys in. I believe we could use her skills once again.” Soldier Ice grinned.

“No can do buddy! We promise Boris that we would give the younger group a normal life beside if Enrique was here. He could do the exact same thing.” Soldier Ice shot the young woman a look. “Now hurry! I am picking up something up on my radar.” Metal darted west with Ice close behind her.

 

**~W~**

 

The young dragon warrior narrowed her gaze as she felt the familiar cold chill travel down her spine. Her body knew that danger was around the corner as she reached for her sword. “What is it?” They came to a stop on rooftop. Looking across, Soldier Ice noticed an apartment complex.

“Isn’t the place where Takao’s friend lives?” The sound of a scream could be heard.

“Right! It seems she is target once again!” They quickly reacted. Leaping down from their perched, they went crashing through the glass window. There the creature was draining Hilary’s energy. “Hey you!” The creature had stop and shifted its gaze towards the warriors. “Yeah! I am going to kick your butt for yesterday!” Soldier Metal narrowed her gaze into a glare. She held out her sword getting ready for an attack. The monster chuckle as it raises its vines up into the air. Soldier Ice was busy with making a spear. All three raised their weapons up into the air.

 

“OH MY GOSH!” The trio frozen in their spot as the door had swung open revealing an older woman and Takao. There was a gasp of surprised before a thud followed after. Takao had to catch older woman, giving the two warriors enough time to attacked the creature. The monster hissed before bolting away from the two. Metal was about to go after until someone stopped her.

“Who are you!” It was Takao. The teen was some how able to put Hilary’s mom down and ran over to stop her. Metal narrowed her gaze onto the short teen before her. She Began to wonder how much of her wind magic she was able to control in her current state. The teen gave her a measure look. Metal gulped nervously before opening her mouth.

“Sorry doll! But we are needed elsewhere!” Metal gasp in surprised as Soldier Ice had grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged out. Leaving a very confused and awe struck teen. Then she looked back at her friend before making a choice.

 

 

**~W~**

 

Metal and Ice ran along the paved pathway, trying to sense out the creature. They stop at empty street. She couldn’t sense the creature very well unless she was 100 meters away from it.

“Where is it!” came a growl. Metal narrowed her gaze before shifting her gaze towards Soldier Ice. He looked determined to find the creature. “Yuri…” She began, but then familiar cold chill travel down her spine. Her eyes widen in surprise. “I-” A sharp gasp had escape her. Soldier Ice turn to see that creature had once again capture Metal. “Arg! Yuri! Freeze the fucker!” she snapped. Soldier Ice nodded his head as he darted forwarded towards the strange creature with the spear in hand. He had to dodge the strange vines that whipped around. He jerked to the side before throwing the spear. He held his breath hoping to land a hit, but the creature had whip the ice spear away. The weapon had landed on the ground and shattered into pieces. Shock consumed both Ice and Metal. “Yuri!” Metal whined as she tried to used her own powers to free herself, but the monster had began to draining her energy once again. Soldier Ice began to creating another weapon, but the desperate cries of help distracted him. “Yuri! Help!” He growled under his breath before he darted to forward to try to attack the creature with his fist but the creature kept throwing Metals in his pathway. It was using her as a shield.

“I can’t! I don’t want to hurt you!” he growled out.

“I’ll be fine!” Soldier Ice’s eyes widen. “You need to use that attack!” came a strangle gasp. His hands tremble for a moment, before he narrowed his gaze.

“All right! Ice blizzard!”

In a mere seconds, the creature was frozen in a block of ice, allowing Metal to break free from the vines. The dragon warrior grunted as she pulled out her sword.

“You are dead!” she raised the weapon into the air and brought it down. Once the blade it the block the ice; the ice had shattered killing the monster in the process. Metal panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

“Damn it! Have our minions always been this strong?” wonder Soldier Ice. Metal took a moment to think about the phrase.

“I didn’t realize there were warriors like you on this planet!” came a voice. The two had snapped their attention to the source of the voice. Metal and Ice narrowed their gaze onto the two transparent figures before them.

“Who are you people?” came a growl.

“We are noble nomads of the universe, I am Ali!” spoke the male alien.

“Likewise, I am Ann” came a purr.

“Are you two the ones who were controlling that monster?” Soldier Ice wondered.

“Heh, maybe, maybe not! Today is our way of making your acquaintance!” came a giggle. An took nice long look at Ice. “Until next time!” The two had seem to vanish as soon as they had appeared. Soldier Metal knew this had meant something, and she wasn’t sure how to go on about it.

“It looks like we have a new enemy on our hands.” Soldier Ice spoke. “We should go inform Dragoon of this.” Metal nodded before letting out a heavy sigh. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I guess… I was just hoping for a chance at normal life.” She stated. Ice’s eyes widen.

“A normal life?” The knight was curious on where she was going with this.

“Yeah… You know, trying to find love, getting married and having children.” She sighed. “It seems that might have to wait longer.” Soldier Ice flinched at the idea of children. He couldn’t even think that far ahead.

“Cat…” He grasp a hold of her hands, which cause her to look up. He lifted his visor up. “No manner what! I will make sure your dream will come true!” Catherine couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She was thankful for the mask.

“Heh… You’re sweet! We should head back before someone catches us!” Tala nodded as the two bolt off into the night. Failing to notice a pair of eyes watching them.

 

**~W~**


	3. Trouble at the Television station!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I know! Its lame title! I hope you all enjoy this wonderful chapter!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 3

 

It was another sunny day and the smell of food cooking had waffle through the air. It was strong enough to arouse a certain teen from bed.  
“Morning….” Came a murmured.  
“Morning my girl!” came perk voice. Takao let out a soft sigh as she stagger towards the breakfast table. “It’s nice to see you taking responsible for yourself my dear.” He sat the table with a cup if tea and muffin before them. There was also the newspaper folded next to him. The teen groan as she sat down at the table murmuring something about morning coming too soon.

“You should eat breakfast quickly if you don’t want to be late.” Came the strict tone of her cousin. Takao perked up as a plate was set before her. Her mouth watered as drool seep from the corner of her mouth.  
“Oh Catherine! You make the best breakfast!” grinned the teen as she perked up. She began eating the western style breakfast.  
“Ooh! I knew I smell bacon!” Ray and Hiro finally join the breakfast table as Catherine set plates down before them. “Wow! Look at this! Its feast Catherine! What’s the special occasion?” grinned Ray.

“What? Can’t I make a large breakfast without it being suspicious?” wondered the young woman. The trio of males shared a look before Ryuunosuke chuckled light heartily.  
“Well… my girl, you haven’t-” There was loud ringing, which Catherine shot up from spot at the stove.  
“I’ll get it!” The trio of men watched her while Takao continued on stuffing her face. The sounds of whisper had filled Takao’s ears as she paused in her eating. There another voice that join Catherine as she came back. Takao couldn’t explain it, but there was arua of lightiness? That’s was only way she could explain it.  
“You really shouldn’t have! Now what are we going to do in the mean time?” Her smile seem wider. When she came back, there was a strange pale man beside her.

Takao had recognized the man. She had seen him coming around the temple a few times before, but never really interact with him. Though whenever he was around, Catherine usually had air of lightness and looked happy.  
“Heh, Oh where are my manners!” her cheeks flush pink. “Grandpa! You remember Tala?” Their grandfather nodded his head as he shook the strange man’s hand.  
“Oh yes! You were the one who stayed with Catherine at the hospital when she fainted?” The man chuckled nervously before a blush appeared across his cheeks.  
“Yeah.” His skin was rather pale compare to Catherine’s. He has had the brightest red hair that Takao has ever seen on a person.

“This is the guy?!” Hiro stood up and narrowed his gaze onto the stranger. Hiro was an inch taller that the stranger. The young man gulped nervously.  
“Hi! I am Valkov Tala, nice to meet you!” Tala smiled nervously as Hiro continued to size him up. Tala had held out his hand for Hiro to shake, but Hiro continued to eye him with suspicion. Takao could sense the tension between the two.  
“So… you finally decided to introduce your boyfriend to the family.” Takao’s gaze widen in surprise. This pale skinny man was Catherine’s boyfriend! He didn’t appeared to be the muscular beef cake that Ray had mention before. If anything, he looked rather scrawny. “No wonder you made us all big breakfast!” A cherish cat grin appeared upon the teen’s face. “Who were you trying to bride?” Ray commented as he began eating. “Grandpa?” Ryuunosuke flinched in surprised. “Or Hiro?” Hiro continued to glare at Tala, who was beginning to feel nervous. Catherine gasped in horror while Tala’s face turn pink.

“Ray! You know that’s not true!” she growled. The dark hair teen chuckled as he leaped away from her. Takao continued to stare at the pale male before her. She couldn’t shake off the feeling of familiarity.  
“Boyfriend! Catherine!” Hiro growled. “Young lady! You know the family tradition!” Hiro had pin Catherine into an argument. Ray chuckled mischievously while Grandpa drank his tea. Tala looked uncomfortable as the two older cousins argue with each other.

“Hey…” Tala perked up. He shifted his gaze towards Takao. He shot the young girl a smile.  
“Good morning,” His voice was soft with an icy edge to it. It had sent shivers down her spine. “Sorry to disrupt your breakfast.” Takao’s eyes widen as a blush appeared across her cheeks. She quickly adverted her gaze. She was caught staring. “Uh… I can meet up with you later Cat!” spoke the pale man. The two had stop arguing for a moment.  
“But Tala…” Catherine’s stuck out her lower lip into a pout.  
“It’s fine don’t worry about it.” Tala shifted his gaze towards Takao. "You see around… Takao.” The young girl felt her heart go a flutter as she watched the young man leave the household. She couldn’t understand this odd feeling of uneasiness with the young man.  
“Look at what you did Hiro!”  
“Me!”  
“This is the reason why I can’t bring any my friends around!”  
“Friends! What friends! You are mostly surrounded by guys!” Just as the shouting match had began, Grandpa whistled loud enough to catch everyone’s attention.

“That is enough!” The old man began to speak. “Never in my life have I ever seen such rude behaviour from either of you!” Both Hiro and Catherine looked embarrassment and ashamed. “Catherine, if you are having a guest over, please inform the family about it! Do you understand?”  
“Yes Grandfather.”  
“Now let’s sit down and enjoy the rest of our meal!” He barked out the orders. Hiro was going to fight, but knew the tone Ryuunosuke had used left little or not argument. The four children nodded their head as they all sat down at the table. Ryuunosuke narrowed his gaze onto all four of them. Then his gaze lingered on Ray who flinched. “Ray!”  
“Uh… Y-Y-yes?” Came a stutter.  
“Tell us what you know about the young man! And no funny stuff!” Ray gulped as he shift his gaze towards Catherine who gave him a pleading look and back to Hiro, who looked annoyed. Takao was interested in what gossip Ray had.

“Uh…” He let out a heavy sigh. “He’s an exchange student from Russia;” He tried to recall all the details that Saien had gossip to him. She had wanted him to watch the guy due to a weird feeling. “I heard from the president that Catherine was selected to help tutor him in the Japanese languages,” Ray was too lazy for that sort of thing. “Since she excels in the languages.” Hiro narrowed his gaze into a glare while Catherine looked surprised. Though with Catherine being involve, he did try keep an eye on her mood.  
“There! Next time that young man shows up! I except you to show him the respect he deserves Hiro!” Ryuunosuke gave Hiro a pointed look while Catherine murmured something under her breath.  
“But grandfather!”  
“No buts! We should be grateful towards the young man who was willing to go out of his way to help Catherine.” Takao perked up, but realize the word she had used. Then she narrowed her gaze onto her cousin. The word she had used wasn’t japanese, but another language, one that wasn’t common.

~W~

“Hey Ray…” Takao began tugging on the end of her jacket as she thought about the young man. The older teen was cleaning his ear as they headed towards the train station.  
“Yeah?”  
“D-d-do you know if…” she nervously bit her lower lip. Ray arched a brow in question towards his sister. “Is Mr. Volkov seeing anyone?” she wondered.  
“Not that I am aware of, but maybe Catherine might know. Since she is closer to the guy. I could ask?” Takao began to flush pink.  
“Uh! No thanks! Anyway, I better hurry before I am late! Bye Ray!” The teen waved while Ray waved back in confusion.

~W~

“So you think the enemy might be dark kingdom?” Dragoon sat on table looking up at Tala who was pacing around.  
“I don’t know, Voltaire did have a lot of weird connections.” Tala replied. The young man let out a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his strangely spiked hair. “We need to make contract with the Majestic-”  
“Hey!” Dragoon and Tala both perked up. Tala’s cheek turn colour while his gaze lower. Catherine ran towards him wearing the Mugen Academia School uniform. The school had set colours that didn’t look good on Catherine, but the skirt… Tala allowed his mind to wonder as Catherine slowly approached them. He loved how it slowly inched it up upon her sun kiss thighs. Of course, if he tilt his head at the right angel. He would be able to get a peak- Nope! He immediately put a stop that thought right away. What is wrong with him! How could he do that to a fellow warrior. He turn his head away.

“Sorry!” The young woman panted. “It was much harder to shake off my cousin than I thought.” Tala nodded his head as he took in the young woman’s appearances. There was a hint of more make up under her eye lids and her breath has heavy with coffee.

“Didn’t get a lot sleep last night did you?” Catherine flinched in surprised. “It’s okay, I get it!” Tala knew the signs of sleep deprivation. She was often in a great mood after nice late talk with him. “You were up late talking to your Fiancée.” Catherine’s eyes widen before she drop her gaze. Yes him! The great fucking Salamlyon! With his damn fire axe. It annoyed Tala so much that the other red head got those special moments with the young woman.  
“Yeah…”  
“Heh… I bet he was really worried about you wasn’t he?” Tala knew the red head tend be bit over protective, especially during battles. He was often thrown himself in the line of fire for her. And here he was! On the other team! Well no more! He will fight for justice and bring peace to the land. Catherine refused to make eye contact with Tala. Dragoon took note of the reaction that Catherine was making. “No worries, you can rest while I’ll take notes for the both of us?” Catherine clenched her hand into a tight fist before relaxing.  
“Yeah… Thanks.” She murmured while throwing on a smile. Tala smiled back as he took the woman’s hand and led her to school.

 

~W~

“So, they want us to do investigation on Biovolt?” Dragoon sat before a laptop with Dranzer at his side. The two animal guardians were able to meet up and discuss what they wanted to talk about with the Majestic, well singular guardian. It was times like this, that Dragoon was relief that his soldiers were still young and didn’t really have any responsibilities. On the computer screen was Johnny’s face. It seem the other knights were busy with their adult lives and couldn’t afford time to communicate with younger group. Dragoon wonder if ego had anything to do with this.  
“We don’t have much information. With the results we have seen with our current enemies; we can guess its form of energy they are after.” Dranzer spoke while Johnny looked to be lost in thought.  
“A form of energy?”  
“Yes. The victims from the first attack seem to have recovered rather quickly.” Dragoon added on.  
“You guys gain access to the victims medical records?” wonder Johnny as he shot the animals an suspicious look while Dragoon had a cherish look to him.  
“Let’s just say when your animal, there is a less likely chance of anyone suspecting you of eavesdropping.” Johnny nodded his head in understanding.

“But didn’t Sailor Wind defeat Voltaire in battle?” The two guardians nodded. “I see, will I can see what we can do on our end.” Johnny appeared to be looking through some notes.  
“Also…” Dragoon let out a heavy sigh before shifting his gaze towards the hawk who nodded his head. The guardians were hesitated to state their findings. “We have suspicious that dark energy that has been absorbs into Catherine and Tala’s body is disrupting their magic to source negative monsters.”  
“I guess being around so much dark energy could have dulled their senses…” Johnny replied. “But they are still able to transform correct?” The two animal guardians nodded. “Do more research-”  
“But McGregor-”  
“No buts! We are no longer children Dragoon! We have responsibly that need to be filled before any of us go traveling over seas.” The cat nodded its head. “Good, ending communications.” The communication between the two had ended leaving the animals with a black screen saying user was off line.

“You know… I am starting to think that Johnny is now the leader of Majestic.” Dranzer perked up.  
“Is it because he’s so scary?” Dragoon chuckled nervously.  
“Anyway, I think the separation between him and Catherine is starting to get on his nerve,” he had over heard Catherine’s end of the conversation with Johnny last night. Of course, she went end going to bed crying silently. “And I am sure the other knights aren’t making it easier on him.” Dragoon rolled his eyes. He had heard the drunken stories that the Majestic had share amongst themselves when they thought no one was listening. It did make things easier for Dragoon when people thought he was non intelligence animal.

 

~W~

 

At school, Tala was reading a textbook for one of his classes. He had free period, so he was in the foreign exchange centre. He was usually left alone to his studies.  
“Excuse me Mr. Volkov?” It seems today wasn’t his day to catch up on homework. He perked up, looking over his textbook. “I know you have settle well into your place here at academia.” Spoke the mousey hair girl. “I was wondering if you would be so kind as allow the same hospitality as you have receive to our new exchange students?” It was still surprise to hear Manabu. She was rather direct and straight to the point about things. Catherine always said she was never one for small talk. Tala flinched in surprise to realize it was the guy who was hitting on Catherine the other day and a girl? He didn’t remember seeing a girl the other day, odd. “I know that Kinomiyas are current in class at the moment, so if you could introduce them-”  
“Uh… I am kind of busy at the moment Manabu.” Tala replied. He really didn’t want to help the new guy.  
“Manabu?” spoke mousey hair girl while she narrowed her gaze into a glare. Tala flinched in fear. Oh fuck… I messed up! Was possible she was remember?! Was she going to blast me to the outer space! His mind began to spiral out of control until…  
“That’s Miss Saien,” Tala flinched as Manabu took a step towards him. “Mr. Volkav!” she stated. He perked up in surprised. “Now you will help these students until one of the Kinomiyas are free from their class.” There was an edge to her voice which made Yuri wondered. “Do I make myself clear?” Tala dropped his head before nodding. The girl behind Seijuro blush as she waved. Tala waved back as he counted his lucky stars. He knew Catherine would be pissed at him if he accidentally awaken one of the younger soldiers.

~W~

 

In a dim room, where the only light source came from strange looking willow tree, where the leaves glow and flutter. It had huge trunk that expanded and took most of the space. A person stood one of the roots looking over the tree with a worried expression upon their face. Their skin gave off a green glow.  
“The Makai tree is source of life… It’s getting very weak, the energy it has accumulated is about to run out…” Ali narrowed his gaze onto the huge tree. He was beginning to wonder if their disguise were draining the tree’s energy.  
“Arg! That was total waste of time and resources!” Ali shifted his gaze towards An who came storming into the room much later than he did. She had stay behind at school getting a tour from odd red head. “Ali, I’m going to need more energy!” she purred. She leaped up onto the root he was standing on wearing a sly smile. Ali narrowed his gaze.

“Ann… There isn’t much left, the Makai tree is nearly depleted.” An’s eyes widen in shock before she shifted her gaze towards the tree.  
“What? It can’t be! It just had a big boost-” Some of the leaves began to wither before her eyes causing her to gasp in horror.  
“Yes, but since the cardian was destroy, I think most of the energy it had collect had return back to their owners.” Then an idea had occurred to Ann.  
“Well… no worries, this place is filled with humans, we can just continued on stealing their life energy.” She giggled. “It’s a good thing that Voltaire had told us about this place before he disappeared.” Ali nodded.  
“Right, so my darling, pick a card, you are the best.” He shot his mate a loving smile which caused her to glow.

Then she reached forward and pulled a card from the deck that was reveal to her. She smiled when she noticed the picture on it. “Minotaron… This one will be good for distracting those warriors.” Smiled Ann.  
“Anything for you darling.” The two giggling as they held onto each other.

~W~

At television station, there was group of board member were having meeting. “We have narrowed down the candidates for Mikan’s younger sibling to these people.” One of the people were able to bring up a projection shot of the Hilary and Takao in a volleyball game. Takao had got nailed in the face the flying projectile while Hilary was caught smiling. “Please ignore this short boy, we want this girl.” The one member pointed at Hilary. They shifted through the more photos of Maxine, Ray, Kai, Manabu and Catherine. They had stop at her photo.  
“Isn’t she a bit old for the role?” wondered one of the board memebers.  
“Maybe, but she has a great body type, which I am sure we can find her spot.”  
“Great! Now that you have chosen candidates; we need to set up auditions with these young people.”  
“Yes boss! Right away boss!”

Both Ann and Ali had appeared within the darken boardroom, checking out the photos as well.  
“Heh, what do you think of these young people Ali?”  
“I think they’ll do nicely. I am sure they’ll provide us with a lot of energy.” Smile Ali. Then Ali’s eyes widen on particular picture. He was about to say something until the lights were turned on. One of the board members gasp in surprised  
“Hey! What are you doing here? Extras are down the hall!” stated one of the crewmen. It was Ann who waltz forward with a bit of a wiggle in her hips.  
“Oh my mistake.” She purred while fluttering her long thick lashes. The men in the room were daze by the young lady before them. “I didn’t know that, I must apologizes…” There was a hint of playfulness in her tone. Then her eyes flash eyes causing the board members to cry out in pain. They all drop down into their seats unconscious.

“Heh, that was too easy to their energy!” Ali comment as he walked towards the older men. “It would be a waste of time. I am sure we’ll get a higher grade from these young people.”  
“Oh indeed, let's put their staff to work for us.” Ann purred before she giggled. She had consumed their energy into her body allowing herself to change into a human. Ali arch a brow as he looked over his mate. “Ali darling… lets have some fun shall we?” Ali smiled as he strolled towards her.  
“Yes.”

~W~

Ray was sitting at his computer reading over a school report when his cell phone range. He quickly picked it up.  
“Hello there sexy, kinda busy at the moment, but I think I can spare a moment.” He purred into the microphone. He didn’t bother on checking the phone number. Then his posture sudden went stiffen as his cheeks began to color. “Uh? Excuse me? Sorry this is a private line. How did…” Ray had minimized the report and did a quick online search for the person on the phone. “Oh… uh… sure? Okay sure when and what time?” Ray quickly jot down some notes. “All right, got it! Good night.” Ray tilt his head to the side as he read the message back to himself.

~W~

“You got an audition for television series?” Ray nodded his head before sitting next to Kai. “Really?” Ray was in daze. He couldn’t believe it until Catherine had mention something about her going to the same station for a job interview. “And they want you to play a hooker?” Ray turn pink at the mere idea before turning to glare at the teen.  
“Hey! What kind of shows do you watch!” he growled. Kai looked surprised by the out burst, but relax when Ray groaned in irritation. “Anyway, I don’t know if I am going to have time to for kind of thing.” Kai tilt his head towards the front of the room.  
“Why? You got too many girlfriends.” Ray was about to retorted, but realize Kai was right. Why couldn’t he go? He was still kind of in the karate club, his home life seem to be going all right. But something in the back of his mind was telling him he needed to have the free time. “Besides, if you don’t want it! I will take.” Kai had produced an envelope for him; taking the envelope and reading the letter. Ray couldn’t believe Kai got an audition too. The kid shot him a grin. “This job will finally get me out of the dorms!” He chuckled evilly.  
“Well… not unless I blown them away with my awesome charisma.” Ray grin, while Kai flinched in realization. “Besides, we both know I am more of the people type. Maybe next time Kai.” The two began bickering.

 

~W~

“Hey Cat!” Catherine groan from her spot on the couch. Ray was surprise to find his cousin on the couch. She was usually so fully of energy, but today… Ray had found her lying face down in the couch. He began too worried about the young woman. “Uh… You got that interview right?” There was another groan. “Um.. at the television station?” He decided to try to get things moving along. Catherine tilted her head, which he flinched in surprise. She had dark circles under her eye lids and her hair looked a little frizzled.

 

“Yeah, so?” Catherine narrowed her gaze onto her younger cousin.  
“Well…” He nervously looked around chewing on his bottom lip wondering if bothering her was the right thing to do. “I was wondering if you want to go with me to the television station?” Catherine perked up with interested. “You know! Since we don’t hang like we used to.” The teen gave her a nervous smile.  
“No thank you.” Ray’s expression had drop dramatically, which caused the young woman to giggle. “And I mean no to the job Ray.” The teen looked relief at the clarification. “But I will text a buddy of mine to meet you at the station, so we can go celebrate afterwards!” Ray watched as her expression had brighten up. The dark circles seem to fade as the smile had widen on her face. She looked happy as she pulled out her cell phone. Ray nodded his head in agreement, while he was in disbelieve. Maybe she was dating the Russian? But why keep it a secret? He suddenly forgot his promise he made to Kai.

“Uh! But don’t you want to come and reject them in person?” wondered Ray. Catherine perked up.  
“No… besides I sent a email saying I don’t have the time nor the experiences need to be on a show.” Ray looked sad by the comment. “Relax Ray, you’ll have Tala there!” There… His name. Ray had took note on it seem to spring from her lips. This made the teen frown, but then his expression had changed. He did notice the two spending lunch together lately.  
“Tala…” Catherine nodded. Ray narrowed his brows again. “I didn’t realize you were using the first names of your tutor students. Are… Are you guys dating or something?” Catherine stared at Ray in mild surprised. “I mean, you guys seem closer than usual tutor student types.” She had slightly look of panic upon her face. “I know I can be jackass about it, but I just want make sure you making the right choice.” Spoke the teen. Catherine dropped her gaze.

~W~

The right choice? Does he doubt me being faithful to Johnny? Catherine wondered to herself.

The Prince needs to fulfill his duty to the treaty of Selene.

Catherine narrowed her gaze in annoyances. “Look! If you don’t want to talk about it, its cool, as long as it you get the right amount of male attention you need.” Smiled the teen. “See you later Cat, take it easy as well! You do a lot around here.” He had leaned forward and place a cherish kiss upon her forehead causing a blush to appeared.  
“Hey!”  
“Bye!” came a chuckle.  
“He’ll meet you at the station!”  
“Thanks! Love ya!” Catherine groan as she turn over onto her stomach again.

“Arg… dating, its not like I’ve been on a real date…” Catherine shifted her gaze onto the ring on her finger then back at her phone. Her home page drop back was a picture of her and Tala’s first day of school together. The whole tutor thing was just a lie, so she could spend time figuring out this dark kingdom business. Though that was rather recent news. She smiled as she stared at the picture. She went through her photo album and had few photos of them together. There was few of him in his soldier ice outfit. Unaware, that she also takes her cell phone on the night raids too. There was one with him looking up at the moon. He was bathe in full glory. It was the single photo that reminder Catherine that Tala needs to fall in love with Takao. She get out a growl of frustration before pulling herself up. “Hey Takao! Want to go out for some ice cream?” she yelled for the younger teen. “Takao!” she yelled again.

“Hey! Quit with the yelling!” Catherine shifted her gaze to her older cousin. “Did you forget? Takao went to go hang out with her friend Hilary.”  
“Yeah? Do you know what or where?” she wondered. Hiro looked annoyed.  
“I dunno, I think its on the white board.” He grumbled. “I need to get back to my research, so stop screaming!” Catherine narrowed her gaze in annoyances. Then she looked over at the white board they had filled for week worth actives. Grandpa would be leaving soon for kendo tournaments. Then she spotted Takao’s messy writing.  
“Station… I hope she doesn’t mean…” her eyes widen in realization. It seemed to much like a coincided. She remember Ray telling her that Kai also got audition for the role as well. “Damn it! I hope I am wrong!” she quickly bolt out of the house.

~W~

“What do you mean I can’t come in?” Takao whined. She was at the TV Station with Hilary, but there was a security guard in her way.  
“I am sorry, but you are not on the list. If you aren’t on the list, you aren’t allowed into the auditioning room.” Takao pouted as she looked up at the guard.  
“Come on… Can’t you make except for this one time?” wondered the teen. The guard shook his head.  
“Sorry, but you have to wait over there.”  
“I’m sorry Takao!” Hilary was ushered into the room, which made the teen pouted.

“Hey! If it isn’t the pipsqueak!” range a voice. Takao flinched in realization as she turn to see who it was. Ray, Kai and the mysterious pale young man. The trio were walking down the hall.  
“What’s wrong? Can’t get in because you’re too short!” chuckled the older teen. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the teen.  
“Hey buddy! The name is Takao! Ta-kao!” she growled.  
“Heh, calm down Takao, he’s just nervous and needs to blow off some steam.” Smiled Ray. Kai flinched at being caught while glaring at the teen. “Besides, we’ll let you know how it goes.” Ray dragged Kai into the room before the two began arguing height differences.

“Uh sir!” Tala was stopped at the door. “Are you one of the selected candidates?” wondered the guard. Tala arched a brow.  
“No, but let me guess. I can’t go in unless I am?” the guard nodded his head. “Fine, is there somewhere I can wait? I promise someone I would wait.” The guard nodded before telling him directions. Takao was impressed with how fluent Tala was so was the security guard.  
“Y-y-yes!” The guard was somewhat fluster. “You and this young man can wait over there.” The guard pointed. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the guard.  
“Hey! I am girl!” she growled.  
“Come on you.” Tala grabbed a hold of Takao dragging the teen away before she could start arguing about her gender.

 

~W~

Kai and Ray found a seat where they discovered that Manabu was there too. The two looked at each other nervously. They also noticed a young blond sitting at the end.  
“Hey… she’s kind of cute.” Ray murmured. Kai gave Ray an odd look.  
“I guess… if you like blondes.” Commented the dual hair teen. Ray just grinned. Then a guy in a suit came to them.  
“Thank you for waiting so patiently. We’ll start the audition right away!” Manabu stood up.  
“Sir! I have to turn down this audition, I really don’t have the time to do this kind of thing.” Stated the brunette. The guy in a suit had pulled the curtain to reveal a strange set of ruins. The group gasp in surprised.  
“This set is amzing!” Hilary commented. Then Ali and Ann had appeared before the group.  
“By all means, please take a good look at everything!” stated the tall green alien. “Because its’ going to be your last.” The group stared in awe at the two, while the couple chuckled evilly. They stood upon a pillar looking down at the group.

“Uh, excused me. I’m sorry to report with my heavy study schedule. I don’t think I’ll time to appear on a TV drama. Thank you for calling me, but I really need to get back to my studies.” Manabu bow and started to make her leave. The teen didn’t seem phrase by the strange set before her.  
“You aren’t going anywhere!” growled Ali. He took out a flute and started playing. Which had caused Manabu to stop in her tracks. Then Ann threw the card up into the air, and the monster was summoned.  
“Huh? I thought we were auditioning for a family drama show, not some monster movie.” Ray commented. Then the monster appeared in front of Manabu, who gasp in surprised.  
“Its not a special effect! It’s real!” Manabu gasp out in surprised.  
“Now Minotauro! Drain every drop of energy from these silly humans!” The minotaur lowered its head getting ready to charge.  
“Everybody run!” Manabu cried out as the humanoid bull charged after them. The screams of terror had filled Ali with such passion.

“Oh yes! Please scream in terror!” grinned the tall alien. Ann didn’t looked to impress.  
“Ali! Come on! We don’t have much time for this! Just drain them already!” whined the shorter alien.  
“No way Ann! There is no way you’re denying me the pleasure of this spectacular art!” smiled Ali as he watched the minotaur chased the group around. Ann looked away in annoyances.  
“Fine! If that’s how you’re going to be then I’ll go look for energy in my human form then! Bye!” Ali was shocked by the Ann’s statement. She disappeared from the pillar and reappeared as a young human girl. With brown hair and pink eyes. “Ann… come baby don’t be like that.”  
“See you later Ali!” Ali only smiled as he watched Ann disappeared.  
“Fine, more for me to enjoy!” Ali crackled evilly as he watched the minotaur destroy the set even more.

~W~

Takao sat next to Tala, and she kept fidgeting with the end of her shorts. She couldn’t help it as she kept sneaking glances at the taller male. He was pale with sharp features with his hair spiked in odd and distinctive way. He wasn’t overly muscular like Catherine’s fiancé, but he seem solid enough. Though his clothes looked to be too big for him and out dated. He looked to be sleeping from her point of view, but since Takao was train in martial arts. She knew when someone was on the edge. She began to put weight onto her knees as she lean forward.

“I wonder how long they are going to be.” Came a quiet murmured. Takao flinched in fear before sitting back down.  
“I don’t know!” she nearly screeched out. Tala noticed how uncomfortable she was at the moment. There was a blush painted across her cheek. He tried thinking of way to put her at ease, but nothing was coming to mind.  
“Hey, sorry I am not great company.” He shot her smile, which caused her cheeks to darken in color.  
“No! It-it-it’s fine!” she stutter out her words. Then she groaned in embarrassment while Tala tilt his head in awe.  
“Is something the matter?” he wondered. Tala really didn’t want to cause trouble with Catherine’s family. He was surprise her grandfather was so welcoming though Hiro was another story. He began to wonder if Hiro was same with Johnny. He highly doubt it. He had to guess, the other red head was probably buddy, buddy with Hiro.

“Umm…” Tala was brought back from his thoughts. “Are… are you dating anyone?” Takao murmured the last part. Tala’s eyes widen in surprised. His cheeks flush with colour before he could look away from the teen.  
“Heh… what brought this on?” he chuckled nervously then he noticed her clawing at her ends of her shorts.  
“Oh!.... I was just curious…” she murmured quietly. Her hands balled into fist as they clenched onto the fabric. Her head was drop, so her bangs shadow over her eyes. Tala arched a brow in question.  
“No….” Takao perked up. There were few tears that had escaped, but it made the young girl even cuter. “Are you dating anyone?” he decided to ask her.  
“Me?” she turned pink causing the young man to chuckled.  
“You are very cute.” He commented. Takao looked away with a blush.

“No… I am not dating anyone either.” She murmured.  
“Great!” Tala finally clued in. Takao was interested. “So we are two single persons hanging out.” Tala voice rather loudly making the young girl blushed.  
“Um… I was wondering-”  
“WHAT A jerk!” came a yell. The two perked up as they spotted teen leaving the audition room.  
“Ack! I swear! I wasn’t doing anything bad!” Takao looked up in confusion as she stared at the young man as the teen noticed them.  
“Oh! Mr Volkov!” came a purr. Takao arch a brow as the teen waltz over towards them. “How nice to see you again!” the teen fluttered her long lashes.

“Tala? Do you know this girl?” The teen glared at Takao, who sat next to Tala. Tala looked somewhat disbursed that this girl wouldn’t get the hint.  
“Of course! I am his girlfriend!” Stated the teen. Tala’s eyes widen in surprised while Takao narrowed her gaze.  
“Oh really? I think its one-side love!” snapped the young girl. Tala looked towards Takao in surprise.  
“Heh… now ladies, if you excuse me! I think I hear someone calling my name!” Tala suddenly bolted up from his seat ditching both girls.  
“Look at what you did, you klutz!” Takao narrowed her gaze.  
“Me! You’re the one who scared him off!” growled the girl. The two glared at each other before turning away.

Dragoon only shook his head as he watched the group argue amongst themselves. He had sense something the moment he had entered the building, but was watching too see if Tala could sense anything. He hopped down from his perched and went into the audition room. The security guard barely noticed him. The further he walked into the room, it came more oblivious to him that something wasn’t right. He caused his hairs to stand on ends. “Something isn’t right…” he hissed as he continued on. The audition set before him left him leaving feeling nostalgic, since it was ruins of old civilization with great stone architecture. It felt too familiar to him. It made him wonder if there would be any secrets to the past that would help them. The sounds of screams had caught his attention. He quickly bolted onto the set.

~W~

The group continued to run away from the monster. Hilary began to slow down as she couldn’t keep up with the others.  
“You guys…. I don’t think I can run anymore! I’m too tired!” came a whine as the young brunette fell to the ground.  
“Damn it!” Ray and Kai stood in front of the girls as Manabu and Maxine help Hilary to her feet. “I guess we need to stand up!” smiled the dark hair teen.  
“Yeah, you got that right!” Kai took his bag and threw it at the monster. Nailing it in the face. “Yeah! Head shot!”` Ray then darted towards the monster performing a nerve paralyzing attacking. The creature flinched in pain giving the teen opportunity to attack again. Ray had grabbed the monster’s arm and flipped them onto their back.

Dragoon watched in awe. “Even without their powers, they are still able to keep the monster at bay…” Dragoon began to wonder if he should get sailor soldiers their memories back. The creature had leaped out of the crumbling set as Manabu and Maxine got in line to fight as well.  
“Damn it! This isn’t going to be an easy battle.” Ray commented. Then it had leaped up over them.  
“No wait! Not Hilary!” Maxine cried out. The young brunette gasped in horror as the minotaur had extend its horns to drain the young girl’s energy. Then Dragoon leaped up from his hiding spot and attacked monster, whom had dropped the girl. Ray and the others quickly rushed over. He offered to carry the girl.  
“Damn it! We need to figure out a way to defeat this thing!” growled the dark hair teen.

“How! We don’t even know if this thing is based on our physiology, and if it bleeds. It could be poisons to us humans.” Manabu reported.  
“Wow! You sure are smart!” smiled Maxine. Manabu narrowed her gaze.  
“Well, I have to be if I plan to success in school.” Ray let out a groan.  
“We still need to find a weakness!” grunted the dark hair teen as he carried Hilary on his back.

~W~

Catherine narrowed her gaze onto the Television station before her. Her breath came in short pants as she raised her gaze up. She continued on forward. Even though she had wind dragon D.N.A. course through her veins the human side of her was taking a total on much she had ran. She was still weak from her encounter earlier. She ran through the halls of the huge building until she came across dark shroud room. She narrowed her gaze into the darken room. She taking a quick look around realizing the hall way was empty.  
“Hmm… I don’t know if this consciences or just dumb luck.” She adventured further into the room. She took a sharp gasp while letting her gaze fall upon the set before. “Yeah… something isn’t right.” She took off towards the set.

~W~

“What is going on?” Dragoon flinched when he recognize the voice. Looking up beside him was Takao. The teen was hidden behind a pillar. “Are they changing up the movie or something?” Dragoon began to curse his luck as slowly sneaked away from the teen. She watched the strange monster attack the group of teens.  
“I can not believe I am doing this, but I need-”

“Hey you monster!” yelled a feminine voice. Both Dragoon and Takao looked up in surprised as did the group. Standing in the mouth of a stone dragon was a slender looking warrior. Their body was covered in dark clothing with odd-looking leather armour. There was a mask upon their face that hid their identity. “How dare you ruin this opportunity for these nice people!” The voice didn’t match the body since it was rather soft and delicate sounding. “In the name of the moon! I shall punish you!” Dragoon couldn’t believe his ears. He thought the once soldier of justice was gone, but it seems Soldier Metal is willing to take up the mantle.

 

The group stared in awe at the female warrior who dodge the monster’s horn. Maxine’s eyes widen, Ray narrowed his gaze while Kai looked annoyed. Takao recognized the warrior. Soldier Metal took out her blades and was able to dodge the next attack. She holds the blades out to push the horns away before ducking to dodge the next set. She grunt as the force of the horns were shovelling her aside.  
“What is wrong with her!” Kai growled. “Why can’t she make a move?” Kai took a step forward while cracking his knuckles. “I guess it’s up to me to handle this. Eh?” Kai took a moment to realize what he had just said. “What am I saying?” Dragoon continued to watch the young sailor guardians.

It’s not just him, but the others are starting to remember! Watching Soldier Metal is causing them to regain their memories!  
The group of five watch the female warrior continued on battling. Soldier Metal panted as she backed up. Her narrowed her gaze when she realized she couldn’t go any further.  
“Fuck! I can’t believe this!” she hissed.  
“Minotaur!” A yell from the creature had caught Metal’s attention. Her eyes widen when she spotted the horns bolting towards her.  
“NO!” Metal took a sharp breath. She had closed her eyes waiting for the impact.  
Then she felt a cold chill travel down her spine.  
“It’s snowing?” pipe up a voice.

Opening her eyes, Metal let out a sigh of relief, before her was a wall of ice with the horns trapped within. Her breath came out in small puffs of air.  
“Sorry I am late! I had a kitten that needed to be lost.” Came a purr. The group gasped in surprised while strange new knight had came to stand at Metal’s side. She was more than happy to see the Soldier Ice, fully dressed and armoured to go. The group of teens stared at awe while Takao was even more confused.  
“Takao? What are you doing here?” wondered Ray. The teen chuckled nervously before looking towards the action before them.  
“Something about them seems familiar…” she replied.

The dark blue knight had approached the creature and froze it in a block of ice. Causing the other warrior to break free and destroy the monster before them.  
Before the group of teens would approach the two, two silhouettes figures had appeared before the group.

“Curses! I guess we under estimate your powers soldiers!” Spoke the male looking figure.“We’ll get you for this!” came a snarl. Before the knight could make a move, the strange hologram had disappeared had disappeared from sight. The armoured knight growl, but got held back by the other. Then they whisper amongst themselves.  
“Hey!” The two looked up in surprised at the teens before them. “Who are you really?” wondered Kai. The two soldiers share a look before looking at the teens.  
“We are warriors sent here to protect this planet and its inhabits.” Spoke the blue knight.  
“To protect from what? That thing?” wondered Manabu as she took a step towards them.  
“That’s enough questions! We should go!” Ray and Takao narrowed their gaze as they watch the two warriors leave. Then Manabu began to grumble while the teens gather around each other.

~W~

“What do you think?” wondered Soldier Ice. He and Metal watched the group. Metal leaned against the wall panting while holding her middle.  
“I don’t know…” she grunted out. Shifting his gaze, he looked towards his companion.  
“Hey… are you okay?” he wondered. He slowly approached the female warrior.  
“Ice… my defenses…” When she removed her hands, they were covered in blood. His eyes widen in surprised.


	4. Why we do the things we do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is still around the corner, but is there time for Love? Who knows, continue on reading this awesome chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth chapter, I am giving to you guys earlier because I am stuck in bed and this chapter was a pain in my ass! I kept rewriting it over and over! So I decided to just post it and done with it! I hope you all liked it!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 4

Takao and the rest were standing outside at the studio. The teens were talking amongst themselves while watching the ambulances take Hilary and star away. Maxine was worried about the brunette while Manabu looked annoyed.  
“Hey guys what happen?” Takao perked up while Ray looked annoyed. Tala had came jogging over. “Sorry I wasn’t there after your audition.” Came a nervous smiled from the pale red head. Ray and Takao shook their heads.  
“No… it’s okay. Something really weird had happen.” Ray spoke as he tried to think of a way to explain it to the man.  
“Oh?…” Tala wonder how long he keep playing at being dumb. “Like?”  
“Look! I have return home to study,” stated Saien. “I am sure they’ll contract us if anything rises.” She narrowed her gaze onto Tala who flinched in fear. The group nodded. “Hey Blondie!” Maxine perked up. “Need someone to walk you home?” A smile had grace the blonde’s feature as she rushed over.  
“Yeah! Thanks!” The two girls began to walk off.

“Hey… I am kind of tired with all the excitement, do you mind I ditch out on the party?” wondered Kai.  
“What? Really?” Ray looked sadden by the change in mood with his buddy.  
“Yeah…. Today kind of took a lot out of me and I am sure the shrimp doesn’t want me around.” Takao flinched at the nickname.  
“Hey! Don’t leave on my account, if you want to join us, then please do so.” Takao pouted. Kai flinched in annoyances. He narrowed his gaze onto the short teen beside him. He didn’t know why, but every time he saw them. He felt the need to cause a rise from them.  
“See Kai! Takao doesn’t mind having you around!” smiled the dark hair teen while Kai let out a heavy sigh. He was pulled into a half hug by the taller teen. Tala chuckled nervously at two. It was an odd sight to see, Kai being so chilled and relax in his presents. It made Tala wonder if things can ever be this simple for him, 

“No. I should go, Manabu’s right, we have test coming up and we really should study.” Kai gentle remove Ray’s arm. The teen looked crushed before waving his friend goodbye. Takao only rolled her eyes.  
“You know, that young man is correct, instead of having party. You two should focus on your studies.” Ray flinched in annoyances while Takao perked up with interested.  
“Oh! You are totally right Tala!” Takao had hearts in her eyes while Ray drop his gaze. He gave his sister an odd look as she tried to cuddle close to the older male.  
“I am glad you think so Takao” Tala’s brow twitch nervously as he looked at the younger teen. “Because I need to go study as well!” Takao suddenly looked heart broken while Ray relish in the trouble look that Takao had. “I’ll walk you guys home okay?” The two nodded as they began their way. 

Tala walked in between the two siblings. Takao kept shooting Ray dirty looks, who couldn’t believe how oblivious his little sister was being. Tala tried to ignore the silent conversation that was occurring around him. He could tell he had caught the little princess’s attention. Her shy looks and the roses cheeks, but Tala had to wonder how far this crush of hers will go-  
“Hey guys hold up!” Ray caused the group to stop. The teen had narrowed his gaze behind him.  
“What’s up Ray?” Wondered the young man.  
“I just have a feeling that someone… or something. Is watching us.” Ray allowed his gaze to drift across the nearly empty street. It was getting late where a lot of businessmen would be arriving home soon.  
“Oh? You don’t say?” Tala spoke with an odd tone. His left brow twitch nervously.  
“Don’t worry Tala! I will protect you!” chirp the young girl. This had caused Ray to drop his head.  
“Yeah… I’m sure that’s what he needs! Some muscle head of a girl who doesn’t know her own strength protecting him!” Ray snapped. Takao blushed in embarrassment before glaring at the teen.  
“Hey! Take that back!” Takao snipped while Ray glared at his sister. Tala could only sigh.  
“Look here children.” Takao was slightly hurt at being called a child while Ray raised his gaze. “I will check the area out, but you two walk ahead okay?” Takao pouted while Ray was slightly reluctant. The trio was nearly at the temple. They stop in area surrounded by trees. 

“Are you sure?” Ray wondered while Tala smiled at the teen.  
“Hey! I may not look it, but I can take care of myself and those I care about.” Tala shifted his gaze towards Takao when he spoke those words. It made the young teen’s heart flutter. “Now hurry along, I promise I won’t be long.” Takao nodded her head as Ray dragged the young girl along. Tala waved at the two teens until they were out of sight. “Okay! The coast is clear.” He called out. A figure had drop from the trees and landed before the red head with a grunt. “I have to say, I think they might be tapping into their powers.” The figure groaned before leaning against the tree truck. “Are… you okay Cat?”  
There was a sharp breath that escape her. Tala watched her carefully as she appeared to be readjusting herself.  
“Yeah…” she murmured softly. He arched a brow in suspicion.  
“Okay… If you are sure. Come on, we should-” She stagger along the pathway. His eyes widen when he noticed the how much darker her shirt was. “Cat!” He darted forward to catch her. “Your still injury!” He gasp out. Her grip wasn’t as strong as it was before. Her soft delicate hands had clenched onto his sleeves. The smell of iron had became evident within the air along with her soft pants had filled the air.  
“It’s *hiss* nothing…” she groan out. She struggle to push herself up. “I’ve… had worst!” She panted between breaths. She shifted her gaze towards him. “Thank you…” Her gaze was sincerely while her complex began to turn pale. 

Tala’s gaze widen in surprise. His breath had hitch as she gave him that look. “It means everything-” Her eyes began to roll back.  
“Cat!” He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her head lolled around. “You’re not well! We need to go to a hospital!”  
“No!” She grunted out. “No hospital.” His gaze widen in shock. “You-you…” Her breathing came in harsh pants.  
“Cat!” He tighten his hold onto her.  
“You… are very handsome.” She murmured. He gulp nervously as he felt himself turn pink. Her looked so sure of herself, but Tala knew it was because she was low on blood.

“Hey!” He turn his head towards the trees. It was Dragoon. “If you want to save her, then follow me!” Tala nodded as he carefully shifted Catherine within his arms. Tala curse himself before lifting the young woman into his arms. He hissed in pain when the young woman had suddenly put pressure onto one of his digits. He couldn’t believe his luck. “Hurry!” He quickly followed after the black cat. 

~W~

“Oh yeah, she is going to die.” Spoke a tiny voice. This was the first thing that filter through the fog. “Do you think she’ll go to heaven?” wondered the voice. It was unusually bright out. Wasn’t it evening?  
“Oh yeah! She has the cleanest toes I have ever seen!” came another voice. Catherine groan in pain before waking up. Her eyes flutter open as she stared into two sets of eyes.  
“W-Where am I?” she wondered still in a daze while staring at the tiny person before her.  
“You are at the Tsukino walk in-clinic, and I am your doctor for today. Please try not to move.” Spoke the tiny child as they tried to thrust the tongue depressor into her mouth. Catherine kept her lips closely tighten as she glared at the tiny child. She shook her head trying to push the child away. Then she felt something around her neck. Her eyes widen horror. It was a neck brace.  
“Oh my god! I am paralyzing! Someone help me!” Catherine cried out as she flailed her arms and legs around.  
“You’re not paralyzes if you could move your legs and arms.” State one of the children. Catherine narrowed her gaze into a glare before someone yelled out Boo. Causing all three children to squeal in fear as they disrupt from their spots.

An old man, who looked to be her grandfather’s age came strolling in with a chuckle.  
“Sorry about that dear, my grandchildren were rather curious about the two new patients.” Smiled the old man. Catherine nodded as she shifted her gaze around. He came over and began to read her chart. Her gaze fell onto Tala who was sleeping in corner on a chair. She really need to stop waking up in medical centres. Tala was looking more and more cute.  
“Where am I?”  
“You are in the Tsukino walk in-clinics. Though I must say, you two are not my usual customers.” The old man chuckle lightly as he shifted his gaze towards Tala. “Though I do have a few concerns.” Catherine perked up.

After the awkward conversation with the Doctor and getting Tala awake, the two were ready to leave.  
“Thank you Doctor Tsukino.” Tala bowed towards the old man. The old man chuckled.  
“It’s my pleasure, it’s always nice to help the Kinomiyas. Well, you are free to go, your boyfriend here has instructions on how to care and clean the wound.” Tala turn pink while Catherine narrowed her gaze. “And no funny stuff for the first two weeks!” Catherine nodded as she watched the old man stagger away. Tala’s face was beat red. 

“He was an odd old man.”  
“Heh… no funny stuff?” Tala giggled nervously. “What do you think he meant by funny stuff?” Catherine arched a brow as she looked toward the red head. Tala was mumbling. He helped her up from the bed.  
“I thought it was oblivious since he thought we were dating.” Catherine stated calmly. It didn’t bother her as much as it did for Tala.  
“Sex! He thought we are having sex!” Tala nearly screeched out.  
“Yes! Now hush you!” Catherine tried to calm down the young man, as he continued to mumble how his life was going to end. 

Once they had reached the Kinomiya temple, Tala looked down at the young woman before him. For once, since he has ever known her, she looked fragile. She had a trouble look upon her face. It was too late to go to school for the day, and Tala wonder how much of his lie he told her family would hold out. He stared at her nervously.  
“Catherine…” She shifted her gaze towards him. His tone was soft and gentle. He leaned forward causing a faint blush to appeared upon her cheeks. Her heart began to pound within her chest as she looked up into those pale blue eyes. She began to wonder if he was going to…. “I am sorry I wasn’t there in time.” He gentle ran his thumb across her lips. “Have a good night.” He retracted his hand before walking away. Catherine suddenly felt daze and light headed as she watched the young man walk away. 

She had entered the temple quietly before the loud voice of her grandfather had entered through the air.  
“Catherine! Darling? Is that you?”  
“Uh-huh…” she mumbled. She slipped off her shoes as her grandfather rushed into the entrances way.  
“Catherine! My god! What happen?”  
“Uh-huh…” she replied quietly, walking pass the old man.  
“Catherine?” She continued her way towards her bedroom leaving the old man stump. Hiro came out of his study looking back at the two,  
“Hey! Is everything okay?” He wondered. Ryuunosuke arch a brow before looking up at his granddaughter.  
“I think… she developing a crush.” Hiro narrowed his gaze. “And you need to stay out of it! Understood! The young girl deserves a little fun.” Ryuunosuke walked away leaving Hiro annoyed.  
“Heh, well, I won’t stand for such behaviour grandfather! Because someone needs know!” Hiro quickly darted back into his study and went on his computer. 

~W~

Upon entering her bedroom, Catherine fell onto the bed with a soft sigh. Dragoon came rushing over.  
“So? How was my suggestion?” Wondered the feline, but Catherine had paid no attention to what he had said.  
“Dragoon…” The feline had perked up curiously. “When did Yuri starting getting so cute?” she wondered. The feline creature was thrown for a loop.  
“Uh… Cute? I don’t know, I believe he’s always been attractive for human standards.” Spoke the dragon who was clearly confused.  
“Hmm… He seems particularly cute this morning.” Catherine mumbled as she cuddled up next to her pillow.  
“Uh… Catherine, I think we need to have a meeting with the majesties about this. Catherine?” The young woman was already asleep causing the feline to grumble about the situation. He went down and snuggled close to the young woman. 

~W~

Tala had walked back to his one bedroom apartment. It was in a this small apartment complex that had rent control. He can barely afford it, but as long as he kept at the tutoring lessons. He will be able to eat. It help that Catherine made him lunches. Catherine… His mind linger on the young woman as he entered his place. 

You… Are very handsome…

HIs breath had hitch as he remember her look of her eyes. She had looked so sincere it made him wonder if the other had truly find him attractive or was using him as replacement. He closed the door and leaned against it. God! He was bitter…. Pushing himself off the door he made his way towards his small kitchen where he begin to make himself something to eat. 

You… are very handsome…

Damn it! He can’t focus. He rip the lettuce apart aggressively before a faint knock had caught his attention. It wasn’t from his door. He arch a brow in curious wonder before walking over to his balcony door. Pulling the curtain aside, it was Drazner. He open the door and the red hawk had flew in. 

“Good evening your highness!” Chirp the hawk. Tala wince at being called the prince.  
“Arg! Please don’t!” He headed back to his little kitchen. “I don’t feel like a prince.” Drazner tilted his head to the side, but he took in Tala’s situation.  
“That may be true, but you are still the prince of earth.” Tala paused in his movement, but frowning his brows together.  
“So, you are here to tell me that I yet to fulfilling my destiny?” He wondered. Dranzer shook his head.  
“Nope, I came here to make sure you are okay.” Tala was startle by the mere suggestion. He adverted his gaze. “Well… judging your appearances, you seem to be physically well, but…” His words trail off. Tala chuckle bitterly as he came over with his small salad.  
“Other than the thumb, yes I am perfectly fine!” Dranzer watched Tala move about in the apartment. He appeared to be getting his things ready for a studying. 

“You know, you are meant to be with the princess.” Tala halted in his movements. His thoughts drifted over to Takao. The young girl was cute, and appeared to have some sort of crush on him, but… She was still such a child. He frown his brows together in annoyances.  
“You don’t need to remind me.” He grunted grumpily. Tala couldn’t see himself dating Takao. She was far too innocent for him.  
“I know.” The hawk began. Tala raised his gaze. “You’re wondering if she will be able to hold up a mature relationship!” Tala’s gaze widen in horror before they took on their sharp glare as he tried to swipe at the bird. Dranzer squawk as he flew up to dodge Tala’s punch.  
“That’s not funny!” He growled.  
“Hey! I wasn’t trying to be funny!” Dranzer squawked as he continued to dodge the random objects thrown his way. Tala stared warily up at the bird. He let out a heavy sigh before dropping down onto the floor.

“What am I doing?” He wondered. Dranzer was hesitate before settling closer to the young man. “I can barely sense these new creatures…” Dranzer’s brows perked up. “And every time I attack, Metal…” Tala mind flash back to the discolouring on Catherine’s body he notice. She was suffering backlash from his attacks. He frown his brows together before clenched his hand into fist. “Damn it! When does it get easy!” He hissed out. Dranzer frown his brows into concern. “Well… I guess I will try to fulfil my duty.” Dranzer tilt his head to the side. “She already shows interested.” Dranzer nodded his head. Tala’s gaze drifted over to the hawk who continued to give him a curious look. “I never felt any sort of malicious intend towards you guys.” Dranzer was reminded of all the missions that Tala had controlled. The sailor guardians were able to defeat them with ease. 

The boy… he was conflicted. 

Dranzer knew he wasn’t the right person to help the lad. “Well… I am glad to see you are all right.” Tala perked up. “I shall take my leave.” Dranzer beat his wings before leaving the small apartment. Tala tilt his head in confusion.  
“Is that all he really wanted? Huh…” Tala went to close his door before returning to studying.

 

~W~

“You want to research the television station?” Ray surprised while Kai narrowed his gaze. Manabu stood before the two boys.  
“Yes, don’t you guys find it odd that weird event happen to us?” Manabu rested a hand onto her hip as she looked up at the two. Ray and Kai shared a look. “Look, we understand it might have been a scary event for you Miss Saien.” A vein began to pulse. “But how can we be sure it’s going to happen again?” wondered Ray.  
“Excuse me? I wasn’t scared thank you very much! I’ve taken a few self defense classes, and this sort of suspicious activity needs my attention.” She stated as though it was the most oblivious thing. The two shared a look.  
“All right, we will help, but you need give us something back.” Ray smiled. Manabu narrowed her gaze in suspicion. 

“Fine…. What is it you want?” she wondered as she gave the two boys odd looks.  
“We want a copy of the mock state test.” Ray stated. Manabu narrowed her gaze.  
“No!”“Fine! Then you can go do your research alone.” Smiled the teen. Kai looked surprised before he pulled away. The two walked away from the teen, who stump her foot in frustration.  
“Ray! What are you doing?” Kai hissed.  
“Come on Kai! You have to know the president has access to mock tests. Besides, if we do this for her, we won’t have to worry about studying so much.” Grin the teen.  
“Okay! I’ll get you the test!” came a growl. Ray’s smile had widen even more what Kai was surprised.  
“Excellent! So when do we go on this little field trip of yours?” Kai and Manabu shared a look while Ray looked surprisedly thrilled. 

~W~

“That was a waste of fucking time.” Manabu cursed as she stomp her away from the television station. Ray was carrying most of the equipment while Kai only shook his head.  
“Well… A deal is a deal Miss Saien.” Huffed Ray. He noticed the slightly favouritism between Kai and Saien. The trio was making their way to the train station.  
“Yeah, yeah! I’ll get your stupid mock test!” she snarled. They were about to enter the station until Manabu had stop. “Aren’t you at least bit curious on who those warriors are?” wondered the brunette. Ray took a moment to think about it.  
“Nope!” he smiled.  
“I am…” Kai piped. Ray shot the teen a look while Manabu looked relief. “Are they like green ones or did we step into something that is beyond us?” Kai thought about it. “For most of my life, everything didn’t make sense, but doing this research… it does Ray.” Manabu was beaming while Ray was glaring at his friend.  
“Excellent! I think I’ll go to you if I need any more help Kai.” Smiled the brunette. She wrapped an arm around Kai as though they were buddies. Ray rolled his eyes and followed after. Then loud scream had caught their attention. “What was that?” Manabu looked at the two boys.  
“Sounds like trouble!” Ray quickly dropped the equipment causing the Brunette to shriek in horror. “Come on Kai!” The two bolt down the street with Manabu chasing after them. 

 

Ray was slightly faster out of the trio and was the first to arrive. He skidded a halt as he arrived to the scene.  
“Whoa! When did a lion escape the zoo!” gasp the teen. Kai rushed past the teen.  
“Hey leave the kid alone!” yelled the Kai.  
“Huh? Hiwatari?” came a daze replied. Kai shifted his gaze towards the victim.  
“Walter?” The name had escape his lips before he could process who was the kid.  
“Phalion!” came a growl as the odd lion darted forward. Kai gasped in horror.  
“Watch out Kai!” The teen had shoved Kai to the ground to dodge the lion’s attack. The wet sound of flesh and liquid hitting the cerement had caused Kai to look up.  
“Walter!” he called out, but the growled had alerted his attention. He narrowed his gaze onto the strange beast before him.

“You monster.” He hissed back. The lion narrowed its gaze as it leaned back on its hind legs.  
“Kai!” came shout. The lion’s ears had twitch before looking up at Manabu and Ray. It let out a growl before disappearing from sight. Manabu and Ray both share a look.  
“Walter! Hey buddy! Wake up.” The teen’s panic tone had caught their attention as they rushed over.  
“Kai!” They both shouted. They had rushed over the steep cliff where they found Kai holding onto a young man. “Kai! Is he okay?” wonder Ray. Manabu quickly took out her cell phone and dial for help. 

~W~

A soft melody play within the area as the sound of a flute flowed from a certain apartment. Ann and Ali sat on a huge root of their tree. The strange lion along with a its wheel had appeared. The lion had purr as energy has escape its wheel and disappeared into the wilting tree. The tree began to glow as it absorbed the energy. Its leaves unfold themselves and branch out while the blossoms began to drop nectar. Ann and Ali relish in the energy that the tree had provided for them. When Ali had finished his song, the mighty creature had return to its previous form; a tarot card, the spinning wheel with the lion as its handler. Ali couldn’t help the smirk that graced his features. He noticed there was no damage on the creature.

“The wheel spins for ones happiness or misfortune.” He chuckled. “And no one can stop the fate they are dealt.” He sounded rather pleasure with himself by his news.  
“Well, it seems we were dealt a churn of happiness since we are able to live through another day.” Ann perked up. “This is easy living.” She sighed.  
“Yes, but we can’t just relax Ann. The ones who called themselves the pretty guardians, those lovely-”  
“Wait! Lovely?” she narrowed her gaze onto the young man before her.  
“Ahem! I meant those frightening enemies that have appeared.” He clearly covered his mistake before she could catch on.  
“We should think that everyone on this planet besides us is our enemy.” Ann’s tone held a hint of bitterness as she thought about certain annoying teenager.  
“Yes! We must be careful not to allow our identities to be known to these earthlings.” He looked up at his female partner, while his thoughts had drifted to a female human he was starting to adore. He had began texting the young woman.  
“You’re the only one I can count on Ali.” She purred as she held out her hand. Ali’s eye lit up at the gesture. He couldn’t help the smile that grace his features before approaching his lover.  
“And you are my everything An.” He reached out and grasp her hand. Then with a gentle tug, he was able to pull the pretty alien into his embrace. An let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against his chest.

“Oh Ali…” He tilted her head up towards him so he could lean forward and gentle press his lips against hers. He gentle nibble on her bottom lip. She hum against the kiss, but there was something that Ali noticed. There was no spark. Even when he held her close to his body, there was no nothing. He tighten his hold on her and pressed a little harder. “Ow! Ali!” she hissed as she pulled away. He looked surprised.  
“I’m sorry Ann.” She sent him a glare.  
“Geeze, you don’t have to bit my lip off.” She whined with a glare. He let out a heavy sigh.  
“I apologizes my darling, come here.” She brightens up before crawling into his lap. She nuzzled into his arm, which he only held her. Yeah, there was no spark that was troublesome. 

 

~W~

 

The ambulances soon arrived with the paramedics and rushed all four teens to the hospital. Ray and Manabu were confused in the chaos. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, it was discovered that they were low on Type O blood. Kai had offered himself for the transfusion. When things quiet down, the four were placed in a quiet room, where Kai was hooked up to a machine. The teen narrowed his gaze onto the other.  
“Kai…” The teen looked up at the two. He shot them a soft smile.  
“Hey…” His voice was weak. “Thank you for hanging around guys, but shouldn’t you be heading home soon?” he wondered. Manabu shook her head while Ray let out a heavy sigh.  
“My mother thinks I am at friend’s house studying.” She replied.  
“And I sent a text to grandpa saying I am with a lady friend.” Ray grinned. Manabu shot Ray a dirty look. “Besides, isn’t there anyone we can contract for you?” wondered the dark hair teen. Kai shift his gaze towards the other. 

“No…” This surprised them both. “With my grandfather gone, the lawyers don’t care much about what happens to me as long as my basic needs are being met by government standards.” Ray let out a heavy sigh while Manabu looked shocked.  
“You-you’re an orphan?” Manabu stutter the words out. Kai looked back at her.  
“Oh… I guess you didn’t know. Yes, my legal guardian is my grandfather’s lawyer. They pay for my school and board until I am of age.” Smiled the teen. “Which I am sure they hope I go into the business sector of the collage.” Added the teen. Manabu suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

“So Kai… who is your new best friend?” It took Kai a moment to realize what was he doing. “Because I have never heard you talk about this Walter guy before!” came a growl of jealousy. Kai flinch in surprised before looking up at Ray.  
“Uh… Ray? Are you jealous?” Ray snapped out of his mood before narrowing his gaze into a glare.  
“What! Me Jealous! Never! How dare you insult me!” he hissed with a pout was place upon his lips. Kai couldn’t help but laugh while Manabu let out a sigh of relief. Though she was still worried about the teen. 

“How long have you known Kai?” The two were heading to the train station. The question itself had caused Ray to pause in his movements. He sent Manabu an odd look causing the young woman to flinched. “What!” She snapped.  
“I just didn’t realize you were so casual with Kai.” The brunette gasp in surprised as she took a step away. “Umm… Well, I met Kai on my first day of middle school, and he was so cold and blunt.” They began walking. “I thought he was stuck up jerk.”

~W~ *** Memories***

In the early morning as the birds chirp and annoying alarm rang a dark hair teen snoozed away.  
“Ray! Time to get up!” came a shout. “You’re going to be late!” The teen rolled over onto his stomach to scratch his behind. They frown their brows together as their vision slowly cleared up. “Ray!” Golden eyes shot widen open as the teen leaped up from bed.  
“Shit! Is that time!” The teen went into panic mode as he rushed around his room.

Downstairs, Hiro only shook his head as he head back into the dining room. He let out a heavy sigh.  
“Damn it! What is it with these children that they must sleep in.” Hiro whined as he took a seat. Ryuunosuke sat across from his eldest grandson reading the newspaper. The article in front, claim there was another break in by a mask thief.  
“Heh, you are too hard on the boy, Hiro. You were the same at his age.” Hiro turn pink at the memory.  
“Still, he’s going to that progestin school, he needs to learn some responsibility.” Hiro replied which made the old man chuckle.  
“Good morning Family! Good bye family, thank you for lunch!” Ray had bolt down with a piece of toast in his mouth and ran out the door. Takao came staggering down the stairs yawning. She came over to the table with a snot bubble making both Hiro and Ryuunosuke flinch at the sight. 

Running along the street, Ray leap over unnecessary obstacles causing city workers to yell at him. The teen shot apology as he continued on with a huge grin upon his face. The teen race along the street until the three familiar towers pier over the horizon. This smile had dimmer a bit at the sight. The sound of someone else with heavy breathing had caught his attention. There another teen, wearing Mugen Academia uniform with an odd color hair caught his attention.  
“Hey!” The kid shifted their gaze for a brief moment before looking forward again. Ray wondered if the kid heard him again. “I said Hey!” Ray spoke louder. A vein began to pulse causing the teen to pick up speed. Ray growled under his breath. “I said Good morning!” he snapped as he grabbed a hold of the teen causing the two to stop. The other teen sized him up before shrugging his hand off.  
“I heard you the first time, and I have no business with you.” The teen turned around and ran a head. Ray began fume until the sound of the school bell rang. A curse had escaped the teen as he darted forward. 

 

Ray had arrived in time for the opening ceremony to welcome the students to a new year of school. It was the same at every other school, then he was guide away from the rest of the students and sent to the student body president’s office. Behind the desk was a very curvy young woman with light colour red hair.  
“Welcome to Mugen Academic Mr….” The young woman was looking through files. “Mr. Kinomiya.” They looked up at Ray who only grin. “Hmm… so the Kinomiya had another male heir?” The young woman put down at the files. Ray was hesitated as they stared at the female figure before them. “Tell me Mr. Kinomiya, are you athletic?” wondered the woman. “Because our school has a wonderful kendo and karate clubs or maybe archery is more your thing?” Ray was gulp nervous as he stared at the young woman before him.  
“Umm… I guess?” he shrugged. An odd smile appeared upon the woman’s face as she stood up.  
“And tell me Mr. Kinomiya…” The way she purred his name, made him feel uncomfortable. She rose from her desk and waltz over. Her hand ghosted over his arms and shoulder. “Are you a born leader?” Ray watched the woman carefully with his eyes. 

“I guess.” It was something that Ray never thought about. The woman smiled.  
“I see…” The woman continued to drink up his form. “All right! Be off with you! Saien!” came a yell. A mousey looking petite girl came rushing in. Her hair was shaggy enough to cover her eyes, it made Ray wonder if she could see. “Please take Mr. Kinomiya to his class please.”  
“Uh! Right away madam!” stuttered the girl. She nearly trip over her feet causing Ray to worry.  
“Miss Saien! Quit fooling around and get to it!” snapped the woman.  
“Sorry Madam! Right away Madam! Follow me Kinomiya.” Ray shifted his gaze between the two before following the mousey girl. 

Their footsteps echo within the halls of the school as they hurried along. “Since you are here on a sponsorship, you need to keep your grades up at certain level.” Squeaked the girl. It seem every few steps, she would trip and fall over herself. Ray was getting slightly annoyed by how clumsy the girl was.  
“Hey, look! I know I am charming, but is it really necessity to keep falling for me?” grin the teen. Manabu gasp as she pulled away from the teen.  
“Falling! Are you out of your mind!” gasp the girl. Ray suddenly felt awkward. “I just hate wearing this heels!” she snipped. Pulling off the short heel, the girl stood up and jerked her arm away from the teen. “Hurry! Or we will be late!” Ray rolled his eyes as he followed after. He noticed, she had stop tripping and walked with more confidents.

Later, he was introduced to class as his homeroom. He was pointed to the seat near the back where he met up with the rude teen once again. Ray gave a disgruntle grunt as he sat next to the stoic teen. Through out the day, he noticed the teen falling a sleep in class and barely paying attention. The kid had barely acknowledged him, and he didn’t know why it bother him so much. Ray notice that the only time that the kid was alert was during his archery lessons. Ray was learning stands in karate club at the same time, but he couldn’t help himself. He continued to watch the kid through out the day. He would drift in and out of sleep. The next few days, Ray had noticed the kid coming late few times. He always looked tired and exhausted, but had sharp focus during archery. 

Walking down the hall, Ray was reading over his schedule. He wanted to change a few things until some shouting caught his attention.  
“Make sure this mess is cleaned up by the time I get back!” snapped a voice. It was the student body president, and she was yelling at her assistance. The young mousey girl sat on the floor crying. Ray hid himself in a cove as the curvy woman left storming. He slowly entered into the office.  
“Hey… are you okay?” The young girl was sobbing mess on the floor. She gasp in surprise when she spotted Ray.  
“Uh! Yes!” she sniffled, quickly wiping her face. “Hm! I am fine.” She sniffled as she began to gather the papers. Ray kneeled down and began to pick up papers.  
“Please don’t touch the papers!” Ray stared at the girl in surprise. “She’ll know…” Ray cocked a grin.

“Heh, and how would she find out?” The young girl paused while Ray chuckled and continued to help the girl.  
“Is... sniffle Is there anything I can…*sniffle* help you with? Mr. Kinomiya?” Ray perked up.  
“Oh yes! I was wondering if I could switch a few of my classes.” The young girl perked up. “I know what I want to do.” Manabu nodded. She stood up and walked over to the computer. She stumble a bit before kicking off the heels. “You can go into the president’s computer?” Ray was astonished.  
“Her password is rather simple and easy. Though it makes me wonder how she got the job since I do most of it.” Manabu continued to type away at the keyboard. “Anyway, tomorrow morning, you’ll have your new schedule.” Manabu continued to sniffle. Ray nodded.  
“Thanks… why don’t you apply for the job?” wondered Ray. Manabu looked surprised by the suggestion.  
“Apply? Are you crazy?”  
“No…. Maybe” shrugged the teen. Manabu let out heavy sigh.

“Being student body president is being part of the faculty. I would have access to student’s records and acceptances.” Manabu let out a sigh. “That is too much responsibility for a kid.” Manabu leaned against the desk with a dull look. Ray nodded.  
“Okay… Well thank you again… Miss Saien.” Ray took his leave, leaving the brunette alone with her thoughts. When the door was closed, she quickly went to the computer and began typing.  
“Come in Salamlyon! Do you hear me Salamlyon?” She narrowed her gaze onto the door. “I think I found our champion of justice.” 

 

~W~

Ray was happily walking down the halls, until he jerked away. There was a sharp gasp before he had his assailant pin to the wall.  
“What do you think you’re doing attacking a karate club member?” wondered Ray. Kai hissed in pain.  
“God damn it your strong!” came a hiss. Kai struggled against the teen’s hold. Ray couldn’t help the smug smirk that across his features.  
“Heh… Flattery will get you everywhere!” Ray release the kid before continued on his way. “Maybe next I will show you some moves.”  
“You’re in danger!” he shouted.  
“Heh! Good one kid!”  
“It’s the student president!” Ray paused in his steps. “You know I’m right!” Before he quickly back track.

“How do you know she was following me.” Kai couldn’t help but smile.  
“Because I am following her.” Ray gave Kai an odd look.  
“I didn’t realize you like older women.” Kai narrowed his gaze.  
“What! Ew! Gross! No! I think she’s monster.” Stated the teen. Ray chuckled at the irony in the line.  
“Heh, tell me something new.” Kai looked confused.  
“You know?”  
“Of course I know! You have to be blind not to know.” Ray walked away from the kid.  
“Don’t you want to know my plan!”  
“Nope! I can handle myself kid! Bye!” Ray waved at the teen as he left for the day.  
Back at home, Ray was cleaning up the yard along with his younger sister. Takao leaned against broom looking rather sleepy.  
“Hey… didn’t get enough sleep?” he wondered with a hint of smirk. Takao grumbled.  
“Arg! I was having strange dreams again…” she replied. Ray perked up.  
“Oh yeah? Being a princess from a long distance land?” Ray wondered. Takao nodded.  
“Yeah… but they were different this time…” She went back to sweeping the grounds. Ray paused in his movements. “Instead of seeing the female warrior, there was this bird knight… He had a bow and arrow made out of flames. It’s was odd…” Ray nodded his head.  
“Yeah… Odd.” 

After the clean up, Ray went to the sacred flame and began mediating. He feed the flame with some wood and kneed down before it.  
“Oh sacred flame please help me, for I am trouble by desires of the flesh…” Ray narrowed his gaze before he started to chant. The sound of the fire dying had awoken the teen. Ray groan before pushing himself up. “Damn it! I smell of smoke! I don’t think the ladies like this…” He grumble as he exit out of the shrine. A blood curling scream caught his attention. His eyes widen before he darted to the edge of temple grounds.

“Where is he!” came a snarl. Ray gasp in horror as he hid himself amongst the trees. “I know you know where the champion of justice is!” came a distorted voice.  
“I don’t know!” came a weak replied.  
“Lies! I know you been talking to those knights.” Came a hiss. Ray force himself to peak. There was a gruesome creature, with a girl in a sailor costume pin to the ground. The girl looked to be struggling against the creature. “Answer me!”

“Leave the girl alone!” came a shout. Both Ray and another strange figure had appeared. Ray shot the stranger an odd look, while the stranger gave Ray a brief look before looking over at the monster.  
“You… You are soldier Fire.” Came a hiss.  
“Yes! And if you want the champion of justice! You have to go through me!” Ray’s eyes widen when he spotted the bow and arrow.  
The guy was what Takao had dream about… What is going on? 

The monster chuckled before looking towards Ray.  
“Let me guess… you are the champion?” wondered the creature. Ray gulped nervously as he slowly back away from trio.  
“Uh… I don’t know…”  
“Heh, well, let’s just make sure!”  
“Kinomiya!”  
“Ray!”

The creature dart towards the teen as he backed away. In his panic, he trip over a root and landed in small forest that surrounded the temple. The monster was stopped by something.  
“What is this!” came a growl. They continued on pressing forward; clawing at the invisible barrier. Ray panted as he stared at the creature. “Who did this!” came a snarl. The creature stopped as it stared at him. “So it’s true… you really are the champion of justice…” Then before his eyes the creature suddenly burn to ash. Ray began to hyperventilate. The Sailor girl and the odd bird warrior stood before the teen.  
“Who are you people!” he nearly shouted.  
“Where is his guardian?” wondered the Sailor girl.  
“I don’t know… But maybe we got it wrong?” wonder the soldier.  
“Maybe… but for now. You should sleep.” A bright had appeared and blinded Ray. The next time he awoke, he was in his bed. Ray looked around in a panic, before he checked the time. 

“Shit! I’m going to be late!” He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs along with his sister. “You’re late too?”“Yeah… dreams again.” They both wished their older sibling and grandfather a good morning before leaving for the day. At the train station, they went their separate ways. Ray had arrived near the harbour district. He ran towards the school as the bell rung. By the time he got there, the gates were all ready closed. He shouted in anger.  
“You know, with how athletic you are, you can easily jump over the wall.” Came cold voice. Ray turned around. It the kid.  
“Late again?”  
“Yeah, but not for much longer!” He threw his bag over and took a running start. He was able to leap onto the wall and pull himself on top. He held out his hand for Ray to take. The teen chuckled as he squatted. He leaped up and was able to scale the wall. “Show off…” stated the teen.  
“Heh, stoic jerk.” Smiled Ray. The two leap off the wall and began to head to high school building. 

“Name is Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari.” The two shook on it.  
“Ray Kinomiya…”  
“Kinomiya?” Kai looked confused, which made Ray smile. “Sorry, First name is Ray, Kinomiya is my last name.” Kai nodded in understanding. “Look, I’ll watch your back if you watch mine?” Kai perked up before giving the teen a calculating look.  
“Sure. Kinomiya.” Ray smiled as he followed Kai into the building.

During break time, he headed towards president’s office. Ray notice the place was in chaos. Manabu was sitting in the corner with a laptop on her lap.  
“Miss Saien?” The young teen flinched in surprised. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, but I have-”  
“I am sorry Mr. Kinomiya, but right now isn’t a good time.” Spoke the teen. “Our student body president has gone missing!” came a growl of frustration. “And our systems is so messy and unorganized! How did this woman find anything!” Manabu’s voice began to crack. Her body began to tremble. Ray took a step forward.  
“Hey… calm down.” He spoke in a soothing tone. He approached the girl who looked frazzled. “You can do this, and you can put everything in order.” Manabu sniffled as she looked at the teen before her. “You know why?” She chuckled as she clenched onto the computer.  
“Because you believe me in?” Ray smiled before nodding.  
“Yes.” Manabu sniffled. “Okay, well I was going to ask you to reverse my classes back to general studies.” Manabu looked up in surprised. “But consider the mess here, I don’t think I need to worry about that.” There were a few other assistances running around. Manabu chuckled.  
“Okay… Thank you.” Ray chuckled.  
“No problem Miss Saien… No problem.” Ray left his forms on the table before heading back to his classes. 

*** end of memories**

~W~

Catherine narrowed her gaze in suspicion as she watched Ray leave for the day. She took note on how her dear younger cousin was acting. 

 

Was he getting his powers back? 

The young woman was able to avoid her grandfather, but she knew time was running out. She staggered to her closet where she pulled a nicely pressed and clean uniform. She needed to get ready. She hurried down the steps.  
“Catherine!” came a call.  
“Sorry Grandpa! I don’t have time or I am going to be late!” Catherine quickly grabbed her coat and rushed out. The old man narrowed his gaze in annoyances before he return his practice room. 

Running along the pathway, Catherine ran into something solid. She squeak in surprised as she fell backwards with a grunt. The ground wasn’t getting any softer.  
“Oh dear! I am so sorry!”  
“It’s fine! I should have looking where I was going.” She said slightly embarrassment. She grabbed a hold of the firm hand that pulled her up with ease.  
“Why Miss Kinomiya, isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” Catherine look up in surprised as she stared at the young man before her.  
“Uh… Ganga. How nice to see you too.” Catherine chuckled nervously. His hand supported her weight with ease.  
“How about we walk to school huh?” Catherine was hesitated before nodded.


	5. Why does trouble begin with “K”?

Sailor Takao R Chapter 5

Upon arriving on the school grounds, Catherine was giggling while Seijuro looked confused.  
“Is it really that funny?” spoke the teen. Catherine nodded.  
“I am sorry, that was very rude of me. Thank you for the walk Ganga.” The young man nodded as his cheeks flush in colour.  
“Well, I believe we need to go our separate ways.” He reached for her hand. Catherine arched a brow in question. He gentle rubbed his thumb along her knuckle. “You have such beautiful hands Kinomiya.” Her began to feel warm and fuzzy as she continued to stare at the young man before her. “Please take care of yourself.” He lifted the bruised hand to his lips and gentle kissed it. “See you around.” Catherine’s felt her heart a fluttered as the uneasiness began to sit in. She watched the young man headed towards the high school.

 

“Hey Catherine!” The young woman flinched in fear. She shifted her gaze towards Tala who rushed over towards her. “Hey… sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, are you… are you okay??” Catherine gasp in surprise while her cheeks flush in colour.

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?” she wondered. He narrowed his gaze onto her.  
“You cancelled our morning meeting. I thought maybe you might have reopen your stitches?” Catherine’s cheeks deepen in colour.  
“Oh, that,” she drop her gaze in embarrassment. “No! I am perfectly fine!” she giggled nervously. Tala arched a brow in question.  
“Are you sure? You look a little red, I hope you don’t have a fever.” Catherine gasp in surprise as Tala leaned in close. He gentle press his forehead against her own. Catherine couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips as he ran his cool fingers along her heated skin. “You seem a bit warm.” He stated. Catherine giggled as she quickly stepped away from the young man.  
“Oh don’t worry about it, Yuri!” She kept her gaze downward, so he wouldn’t see her blush. “I’ll be fine! Besides, I think missing a few days of school was enough.”

“Catherine…” his tone sounded exhausted and tired. “I don’t want you pushing yourself.” Catherine perked up. He grabbed a hold of her hand. “You are too important to-” There was a yell out which caught the two’s attention. It was Ray; he came running over and jumped onto Tala’s back.  
“Hey Man! How are you doing!” Tala did not look pleased as the younger teen hanged off of him like a monkey.  
“I was fine!” Came a grunt. Ray hopped off Tala’s back. Tala shot the teen a dirty look which got ignored.  
“Hey! You finally well enough to come to school?” wondered the dark hair teen. Catherine snapped to attention.  
“Yeah… How is Kai doing? I heard he was in the hospital.” Ray let out a heavy sigh.  
“They are saying he’ll be release later on today since they received a new shipment of blood.” Catherine nodded her head. “But what I don’t understand is where that strange creature went.” Catherine and Tala both shared a look. Ray looked confused.  
“Anyway, Saien has inform animal control about the situation, so we shouldn’t have to worry about it!” Grinned the teen. Catherine nodded her head. “Anyway, class is about to start, catch you guys later!” Ray headed towards the high school side of the complex.

“Did you hear that?” Catherine narrowed her gaze onto her cousin.  
“Yes…” Tala looked down at the young woman. “And you are staying out of the fight.” Catherine looked surprised.  
“What! No!” She protested.  
“Catherine!” Catherine flinched back in surprised at his tone. “I am not asking you. I am ordering as Prince of earth.” Her eyes widen in horror.  
“What! But you promise to never use that against me!” she pleaded. Tala looked away ashamed.  
“I did, but your safety is in jeopardy,” there was a sharp in take of air. “Now please head to class, while I go search for this strange creature.” Catherine drop her gaze while her form trembled. Biting her lower lip as her hands were balled at her side. Then her hands began to relax.  
“Fine…” Tala perked up. He looked towards the young woman. Her shoulders were stiff and her form was guarded. “Whatever you say, you’re majesty.” There was a hint of betrayal within her tone, which was clip as she spoke the words. She headed towards the university part of the campus.Tala reached out to grabbed her hand, but she slipped out of his grasp. He clenched his hand around the air.  
“I just want you to be safe…” he murmured before he took off. Tala had failed to notice a shadow following him.

~W~

Tala was running along a stonewall until two figures had joined him. He quickly leaped up and disappeared into the foliage.  
“So… what do you have reported?” wondered the red head. He was kneeled down on the ground before Dragoon and Dranzer.  
“Johnny and the rest of the Majesties have confirmed that the dark kingdom is no more.” Spoke Dragoon. “That Biovolt is just a simple company trying to recover after their CEO has been killed.” Tala nodded his head.  
“Yes, but with recent occurrence, we know there is another evil presents.” Tala narrowed his gaze as he thought about the last few events.  
“This new enemy is after the life energy of humans.” Dranzer chirped in frustration. “And their aura is extremely different.”  
“Hmm… I starting to think that this has something to do with that UFO that Catherine had seen two weeks ago.” Tala speculated.

“Well… whoever they are, they need to be dealt with right away.” Dranzer chirp angrily causing both Dragoon and Tala to looked surprised at the usual happy hawk. The tip of his wings began to spark as smoke rose from them.  
“Hey! Calm down! There is no need to burn down the park!” Tala waved his jacket around to put out the smoke.

“How is Kai doing?” wondered Dragoon. Dranzer perked up before dropping his head.  
“He is still very confused on what is going on, but he’s being release later on today. Ray is going meet him after school.” The two nodded. “Can’t we…” He paused in words arousing the two’s attention. “Couldn’t allow some of the soldiers to have their memories?” Dranzer looked up at the two with a pleading stare.  
“You mean Kai?” Dranzer dropped his gaze. While Tala let out a heavy sigh, Dragoon narrowed his gaze.  
“That might not be a bad idea.” Tala looked surprised while Dranzer was hopeful.  
“But Dragoon! You know that Kai has bad blood with Catherine. Waking him could only spell trouble for her.” Dragoon shifted his gaze towards the red head.  
“And the Majestics aren’t going to come to our aid!” Dragoon stated. Tala’s eyes widen. “I don’t know what is going on, but Johnny insisted we need more proof for them to come overseas.” Tala was conflicted. “And with Catherine injured. I think allowing some of the soldiers to have their memories might be a good idea.” Tala growled under his breath. “We are only thinking about the citizens of this city.” Dragoon stated.  
“No! You are only thinking of your princess.” Tala snarled. Dragoon and Dranzer both looked shocked. “You don’t trust me to do this by myself! Am I correct?” The two animal guardians shared a look.

“You were a negaverse general-”  
“Damn it! Hate it when you guys bring that up!” Tala hissed. “Don’t you see!” Dragoon narrowed his gaze. “I am trying to do good! I am trying to protect the princess-”  
“Don't you mean Catherine?” Tala’s eyes widen. “Listen here boy, I am far older than I appeared and much wiser. I know your loyalties lie with Catherine and not with our Princess.” Came a hiss. Tala narrowed his gaze onto the feline. “We know you used the royal oath on her.” Tala’s eyes widen in surprised. “Now the decision is made! We will awaken the sailor guardians.” Tala growled under his breath before bolting away. Dranzer shifted his gaze between the two.

“Dragoon… Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dragoon gave the hawk a pointed look.  
“What? I thought you wanted Kai to have his memories back?”  
“Yes, but he’s not going to trust Tala like we do.” Dragoon let out a heavy sigh.  
“I know, but we have to believe he can. Now lets go searching for them!” Dranzer nodded as they darted up into the branches.

~W~

Tala grumbled as he walked along the sidewalk. He was not happy with Dragoon and Dranzer’s ruling. If only there was a way for him to detect the enemy sooner. He heard his earth name being called. Looking behind, he spotted one of those exchange students. It was the female today.  
“Oh Tala!” she yelled happily. He slow down enough for her to catch up.  
“Hey there.” He grunted out.  
“Hi!” she chirped happily. “Tala, I know there is a great disco place near here! We should go together!” She clanged onto his arm.  
“Uh… That’s an odd offering…” Tala began to think about disco. He knew it was type of dance in human history. “Didn’t Disco died decades ago?” wondered the young man. The girl looked sheepish by the commented.  
“Oh! Then let’s go do karaoke! I am a very good singer, have you known,” the girl grinned while Tala arch a questionable brow. Then she began to sing a few bars causing the red head to wince in pain. This wasn’t helping his mood at all. He rubbed his forehead. “Oh? Is something wrong Tala?”

“That’s enough! You sound like a dying dog!” snapped Takao. The young teen had leaped in between the two, which surprised Tala. He couldn’t sense her at all, which had him concern.  
“Hey shrimp! What’s with the scary face?” Tala wasn’t in the mood to be nice today, considering Takao was part of the problem at hand.  
“Tala…” The girl looked heart broken at the nickname. Takao had dropped her gaze while girl next to her looked pleased. Tala had let out a heavy sigh.  
“Girls!” The two girls perked up. “Today is not a good day. I would much prefer some alone time right now. See you around Takao.” Tala waved at the young girl.  
“Hey Tala! Wait up! I have another idea for a date!” The girl went chasing after. Takao watch the pair disappeared into the distance.  
“He’s so cold… I wonder what happen?”

 

~W~

At the temple, Ray was in the pray room, trying to get a reading on the strange lion. Manabu and Kai had join him.  
“Do you really think this will work?” wondered Manabu as she narrowed her gaze onto the dark hair teen. Kai looked surprised before dropping onto his knees. “I mean, I don’t ever see this guy as being spiritual.”  
“Heh, Ray is a lot of things, but this spiritual stuff, he takes it seriously.” Kai informed. Manabu looked surprised before returning her gaze back to the teen. Then there was sharp gasp from the teen.  
“I got it!” Kai and Manabu both gasp in surprise. In the flames was an image of the strange looking lion.  
“That it!” Kai was in awe. “That’s the one!”  
“It’s giving off an extreme twisted aura!” Stated the teen. “It’s familiar yet strange, and I think its going after another target.” Ray stood up and looked at the two.  
“Well? What do you guys want to do?” Kai clenched his hand into a fist.  
“Lets destroy it!”

“Yes, but we need to analyze it before we attack.” Manabu reached into her bag and pulled out a rather small looking computer. Kai and Ray stared at the strange item.  
“What is that?”  
“It’s a mini computer I found in my bedroom. I can’t believe I had such an item. I wonder how I could have forgotten about it. Anyway, it’s able to analyze collected data, so instead of carrying all that equipment.”

“You could use that?” wondered Ray.

“Yes…. Its like a mini super computer.” She smiled.  
“Whoa… I didn’t realize how smart you really are.” Smiled Ray while Manabu looked annoyed. Kai narrowed his gaze.  
“Right! Ray! Do you have bow around?” The teen looked surprised by the request but nodded.

“So, are you going to use it to protect us?” wondered the teen. Kai nodded.  
“Yes! This thing won’t be allowed to hurt another innocent person.” Ray and Manabu both looked pleased with themselves.

~W~

Takao walked towards the entrance of the temple, but paused when she felt familiar present. Raising her gaze, she spotted Catherine leaning against the wall that protected the forest around the temple. She looked displeased at something.  
“Hey…” Catherine appeared to be slow to realize who was in front of her. Her eyes held a certain dullness to them. “Is everything okay?” Then it was like, everything had snapped into place. Her attention focus on Takao.  
“Uh… yeah!” She threw on a smile, which made Takao groan in irritation. “Everything is fine-”  
“Arg! You are such a liar!” Catherine’s gaze widen in surprise. “If you can’t be honest with me, then how do you expect to be honest with yourself!” Takao was about to walk up the stairs. The statement shocked both girls.  
“How did-” They both paused and stared at each other. Gasps of horror escape both of them. Then they looked away from each other in embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry Catherine, it’s really none of my business…” Takao apologizes.  
“No… I am sorry as well.” Takao perked up. “Everything is not fine.” Takao tilt her head up towards her cousin. Catherine looked so lonely at that moment, it hurt Takao to see her like that.  
“Hey! How about we have some that delicious chocolate cake, with some tea?” Catherine perked up a bit.  
“That sounds lovely.” Smiled the young woman. Just as the two were about to climb the steps, Ray, Kai and Manabu came rushing pass.  
“Excuse me!”  
“Move it shrimp!”  
“Sorry for the intrusion.” Manabu took a moment to bow towards the two girls. “Thank you for the hospitality.”  
“Come on Saien! Move it!” came a growl. The brunette nodded as she ran across the street to join the guys. Takao looked confused as she stared at the trio. Seeing the three of them run off made her feel lonely. She couldn’t explain it, but it bother her greatly.  
“I wonder where they are going in such a hurry?” Came mournful sigh. “Oh well.” Takao shrugged it off while Catherine lingered behind. She let out a heavy sigh before following the young teen.

~W~

Running along the street, Kai’s vision began to blur. He grunted under his breath before leaning against a lamp post. Ray came to a stop while Manabu went to his side.  
“Hiwatari?” Kai panted as rested against the post. “Are you okay?” wondered the young woman.  
“Y-Yeah… C’mon, we have to go…” Kai pushed himself from the post, but was held back. It was Manabu, she held onto his arm.  
“You still haven’t recovered from giving blood! Your body won’t be able to take it! You should go back home and rest!” stated the girl.  
“Don’t worry… I’ll be all right.” He stated with determination. He had a hard look upon his face.

“No!” Both Ray and Kai looked surprised at they looked towards the young woman in their group. “It’s too dangerous to fight in your condition!” Her voice sounded as though its going to break. “Please… Hiwatari! Go home and rest! We can collect data and regroup once we are at full strength!” Kai’s gaze had soften as he stared at her.  
“Look! I know I am slowest one here, and I am not very strong!” Manabu stood trembling before the teens. “But please understand, I will do everything in my power to find a weakness!” Manabu’s eyes widen in surprised as she gasp.  
“You’ll… really do that for me?” wondered Kai. Manabu stumble back causing Ray to gasp. He reacted quicker than Kai did. He was able to catch the young woman while her eyes drifted closed.

“Saien! Saien!” Ray began to shake her. Kai looked confused.  
“Well… well, well. This doesn’t surprise me one bit.” Both boys narrowed their gaze as they stare into the darkness.  
“Who goes there!” Kai quickly whipped out his bow and nock an arrow. An pair of blue eyes glow in the darkness before a tiny feline step out of the shadows.  
“A feline?”  
“Aren’t you Catherine’s cat?” wonder Ray.  
“Yes.” Both boys gasp before sharing a look.  
“You don’t think…” Ray nervously shifted his gaze towards the feline.

“Now, before you go any further. I need to awaken your memories.” Ray and Kai froze in place as beam of light shot from crescent moon mark on Dragoon’s forehead. Manabu rose too standing as well. A different mark had appeared on each of their foreheads. When the beam of light had died, the trio took a sharp gasp. Manabu fell onto the ground.  
“I… I remembered…” she murmured. Kai stared at his hands in horror while Ray wore hard look upon his face. “I am Sailor Spirit,” she stated.  
“We are soldiers from the moon kingdom.” Ray spoke with an odd malice within his tone. “Heh… I guess we are destined to fight evil.” Kai looked up. He had a thin layer of cold sweat upon him.  
“Now ready!” All three narrowed their gaze. “Transform!”  
“Mars power!”  
“Jupiter power!”  
“Venus power!”

In a flash of light, all three had transform into their respectful forms. Kai had his decorative deep red feathers that covered most of his body along with the gold colour chest plate. Ray, dressed in dark clothing with not a lot of armour. He had swords, daggers, and other sorted weapons hidden away within his clothing. Then there was Manabu, dressed in a white and yellow sailor outfit. The skirt was short, but the cute short heels were something that caught her attention. They all shared a look before running along the street again. Dragoon hang behind, watching them disappear into the darkness.

~W~

In a dimly lit park, a couple gasp in horror as the growl emitted from the strange lion.  
“Hey buddy!” The lion perked up as it felt another form of energy. Out from the shadows appeared three strange warriors. “How dare you try to injure more innocent people! For that we shall destroy you!” came a growl. Soldier Fire step forward with a bow and arrow ready. “Now! Fire-” The lion narrowed it gaze as it sense great power from the individuals. Soldier Fire only had his arrow set against the bow before he was hit by the attack.  
“Fire!” Soldier Lighting and Spirit rushed over. Soldier Lighting narrowed his gaze.  
“I had enough!” He pulled out a charm before chanting dispersion spell. “Evil spirit! Be exorcise!” Lighting threw the charm forward while the lion narrowed its gaze. It quickly destroy the item. Lighting gasp in horror while Spirit tried to shake Soldier Fire awake. “Then Supreme lighting!” But the lion was quicker. Sailor Spirit gasp in horror as she watched Soldier light fall. She narrowed her gaze before activating her magic visor, which allowed her to analyze the surrounding area. She took out her computer to help with the stream of data that was being process.

“Phlion!” came a growl. Her visor had signal to her that something was a coming. Sailor Spirit quickly rolled along the ground to dodge the attack. She rolled back onto her feet and ran. She created some distance from the creature, who lick its lips.  
“Awe crap… Now I’m scared…” came a whimper. The creature slowly approached the girl. Just as it was about to pounce onto the girl, shard of ice had stopped it.  
“How dare a cruel creature attack such a beautiful and innocent girl!” Sailor Spirit couldn’t help the blush that coloured her cheeks. “On a night like this, where the moon is full! Lovers should be allowed to walk around freely without interruption!” Then before Sailor Spirit could ask, the creature took leap towards the mysterious knight. 

The Knight had dodged the attack. He landed on the ground roughly.  
“Sailor Spirit! Were you able to find a weakness yet!” came a growl. The sailor girl gasped before looking at her computer.  
“Yes! We need to attack the wheel!” stated the girl. “It’s spinning wheel is its weakness!” The mysterious knight nodded before sending a spear of ice towards it. The lion was about to attack again until its wheel was shattered. It let out a roar of pain before hitting the ground weakly. Sailor Spirit’s eyes widen in surprised.  
“We did it!” she said in disbelieve. “We won!” Sailor Spirit turned to face the knight, but noticed he was still on guard. “Mr…” She was confused at first before shifting her gaze towards the creature.

The lion grunted as it rose to its feet. It stagger on its paws before approaching the two. Sailor Spirit gasp in horror.  
“But-but-but we destroy the weak point! How is it still standing!” she nearly screamed in horror.  
“We’ve only weakened it!” Came a growl. “Watch out!” Sailor Spirit watch in mute horror as the knight had jump in the way. The lion had pounce onto him. The mysterious knight held out his shield as the lion continued to pound against it. The brunette groaned in pain before pushing herself up.  
“No! Don’t!” she cried.

Soldier Fire grunt in pain while coming too. He looked around in confusion. Then he spotted the creature and Sailor Spirit, who was watching the creature attack something in horror.   
“Then… what is it attacking?” Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze while his vision slowly began to clear up. “I’ve had enough, Mars of my guardian planet, I beg of you give me the strength to destroy this beast! Now! Fire arrow!” The arrow flew from its position and knocked the lion off the knight burning it in the process. Its reminds had fell to the ground in pile of ash. Sailor Spirit looked up with eyes wide in surprised.  
“Soldier Fire!” came a cry. The young woman bolt up and ran towards the Soldier, who fell weakly to his knees.  
“Hmmm… I’ll be okay Spirit.” Spoke the soldier. Sailor Spirit looked relief while Lighting slowly rose to his feet with the help of the knight. Sailor Spirit threw her arms around the soldier sobbing quietly as she hug him.  
“Dude… why does he get the girl and not me?” came a whine.

~W~

“So you met someone?” Takao stared at her cousin in surprised. The young woman smiled as she had this daze off look upon her face.  
“Yes… but I am not sure about their feelings though.” Catherine was careful with her words.  
“Then you should ask!” Catherine looked surprised by the bold statement. “How would you know if you don’t ask!” stated the teen. Catherine couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.  
“You are right Takao! I guess I am just scared of rejection.” Smiled the woman. The two continued to share in conversation.

“So the princess doesn’t know yet?” wondered Sailor Spirit. The group were leaping from building to building. Along with getting elemental powers, they also got super human strength. The Knight nodded his head.  
“Yes, and in order to protect her wish of being a normal girl. We need to leave her out of it.” Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze onto the young girl.  
“Kai? Are you-” He turn towards the others.  
“Yeah… I’ll be fine, as long as she is safe!” He turned to glare at the knight. “Now who are you?” The knight flinched in surprised before letting out a heavy sigh.  
“I guess its now or never!” He pulled off his helmet. “I am known as Soldier Ice.” The group has gasp in surprised as the bright vibrate hair had caught their attention. “But most of you know me as Tala.” Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze as he took out another arrow.  
“No! Stop!” Soldier Lighting jerked his friend’s arm aside. “He’s trying to help!” Soldier Fire continued to glare.

“But he was the negaverse general that was sent to destroy us!” he growled out. Tala tilt his head to the side.  
“Yeah well, with no dark kingdom around and only the planet earth. There isn’t much to sides at the moment.” Stated Ice. “Now follow me.” The trio shared a look before following the knight. They were lead to a corner of the Kinomiya temple grounds. Sailor Spirit squealed in delight as she went to hug Dranzer.  
“Oh Dranzer! Its so good to see you.” The bird chirp in delight while Soldier Fire arch a brow.  
“Kai!”  
“Drazner… It’s good to see you again.” The hawk nodded it’s head. “I’ve missed you.” The bird fluttered its wings before landing on Soldier Fire’s shoulder.  
“I’ve see you guys have adapted quickly to your old forms,” came Dragoon’s deep voice. The trio all perked up and quickly filed themselves into a line, this had caused Ice to chuckle. “Well, we have some concerns.” Stated the feline.  
“Oh?” Stated Fire. “It is because this fool isn’t helping much due to his background?” Soldier Fire stared right at Ice, who just simply smiled.  
“Kai!” Sailor Spirit hissed. Soldier Fire glance at the teen before turning to glare at Ice.

“Well, no matter, it was getting kind of boring being a normal person.” Soldier Light grinned. “I am guessing that Catherine is in on this too?” Ice nodded.  
“Yes, she is destined to be the princess’s body guard.” Spoke the young man. “As long as she is alive, the princess is safe.” Soldier Lighting nod his head.  
“I see… So our new enemy is stronger?” Dragoon nodded.  
“Yes, and with speculation though, we think that Soldier Ice and Metal are unable to defeat the evil.” The trio looked surprised by the notion.  
“Why?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Stated Soldier Fire. “They are still tainted.”

“Yes… that is correct.” Both Lighting and Spirit stare at Fire in surprised. “Their souls needs to be cleanse.” Spoke Dragoon. “How did?”  
“This guy reeks of dark energy.” Soldier Fire pointed and covered his nose to make a point. Soldier Ice flinched in surprised before sniffing himself. Sailor Spirit came over.  
“I don’t smell anything.” She added.  
“No… you wouldn’t” Soldier Lighting began as he narrowed his gaze onto Ice. “Its not a smell.” Dragoon and Dranzer watched the young priest carefully. “Its more of an aura he omits.” Spoke the teen. Soldier Ice nervously shifted one foot to another.  
“Yes, but the only one with that power to cleanse is the princess.”  
“And waking the princess will defeat that purpose…” Soldier Fire growled out.  
“Yes, which is why we awaken you guys. To help hold off the monsters while Tala and Catherine find another way to clean themselves of the darkness that rest within their souls.” Soldier Ice kept nodding until he realized what Dragoon had said.  
“What! I can fight too!”  
“Barely! If it wasn’t for Soldier Fire, you would be catnip right now.” Soldier Ice narrowed his gaze. “But for now, it’s time for all of you to rest. We will meet up again within a week!” the group had returned back to normal.


	6. Virtual what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a happy little chapter with the love going on with my favourite couple and the other two not far behind! :S

Sailor Takao R Chapter 6

 

As the week had carried out, Dragoon noted a few things. First, was Kai showing up a lot more at the temple which had made the place more noises. Kai always seem to find someway to pick on Takao, who would retaliate. Two, Takao seems more welcoming around the new teen that ever before. Three, the temple would always smell of fresh bake goods. Dragoon had notice whenever the sailor guardians had used their powers, they would always need to eat as result, Ray had fainted at school the day after using his powers. The nurse had inform him to start eating more food to keep his energy up. Catherine made it her job to always have some fresh bake good for the group. Kai and Manabu were hesitated at first before the sounds of their stomach growling had change their minds.

 

It seem the group was getting along rather well though Dragoon did keep an eye on Kai’s behaviour towards Tala and Catherine. The young man still seem to hold grudges against the two. It didn’t help that Dranzer was off in la la land when his old master was brought back.

“Is this great Dragoon!” Chirped the bird. It was one of those early mornings where there was no school or monster activity. “To the have team back at it.” Dragoon let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes…” He narrowed his gaze as he watch Catherine skillfully sneak out of the temple without alerting anyone. “I wish they were all fully active though.” Dranzer drop his gaze as he also took note of the young woman sneaking out.

“I’m sorry Dragoon.” The feline shook his head as he continued to watch Catherine hurried away.

 

~W~ 

 

 

At the clinic, Catherine was getting her stitches checked over by Doctor Tsukino. He slowly unwrapped her middle. His eyes widen in surprise when he realize how much the wound had heal. Catherine winced in slight pain as she leaned back.

“Well... I have to say. Your family never seems to stop at amazes me.” Catherine perked up as she looked up at the old man before her. “Your wound has completely closed up,” her gaze brighten up in joy. “But there is seems to be still some internal bruising.” Catherine winced in pain as Doctor Tsukino poke particular spot on her stomach. “I still recommend rest, but knowing your family. You probably won’t listen.” Smiled the doctor. Catherine slowly pushed herself up as she gave the doctor a nervous smile.

 

“Doctor Tsukino.” The doctor perked up. “How long have you known my grandfather?” The old man only smiled at the woman.

“Master Kinomiya?” As though he doubt his memory. “Hmm... for as long as your father have, my dear. We were both students at his dojo.” Catherine’s eyes widen in disbelief. “I don’t know why, but your family is always been blessed with long lifes and youthful appearances. It’s something that my family has kept a secret and been treating your family for a very long time.”Catherine nodded in surprise. She never realize that their long lifes would have to be kept a secret. She pulled her shirt back on and slowly crept away from the old man. “Have a good day Miss Kinomiya.” Catherine nodded with hesitation as she crawled off the bed.

 

She entered the waiting room where Tala sat reading a textbook. He looked up when she appeared in front of him.

“So, what did the doctor say?” wondered Tala as he put his textbook aside. He took a hold of her hand where he toy with the engagement ring. He rolled it around on her finger. She narrowed her gaze onto him.

“I have internal bruising and a scar.” Tala frowned his brows together in worry.

“Does…” He began. “It bother you?” he wondered. Catherine took a moment to consider the question before answering the young man before her.

“No,” she stated. “It's just a physical reminder that I need to train harder.” Tala narrowed his gaze in annoyances, but nodding his head in understanding. “What did you find out about purifying our souls?” Tala let out a heavy sigh as they headed out for the day.

 

“Well, the most obvious one is do your grandfather’s ritual.” Catherine frown her brows together in concern. The thought of hanging out in an enclose space surrounded by a live fire didn’t seem like a good idea... Then her gaze had moved over to Tala. Or maybe It did.  “Not sure if that will be successful.” Tala commented, which made her wondered about the process. “But there is supposed be a lake somewhere called Elysion that is supposed help cleanse and purify ones soul and dreams.”

“Dreams?” Tala shrugged his shoulders. “Like not getting any naughty dreams?” Tala took a moment to realize what Catherine was hinting at. He felt his whole face heat up. “Geeze, what kind of person would need that kind of purification?” Catherine wondered lightly.

“Uh…. Yeah!” Tala stumble over his words. “Th-th-thoose disgusting wet dreams?” He straggle to speak. Catherine couldn’t help but giggle at Tala’s embarrassment.

“Do you need your dreams to be purify Yuri?” She whisper low into his ear. The young man gasp in horror as he leapt away from her.

 

“N-N-NO!” He shouted. Catherine stared up at him in awe. “I mean…” His face continued to grow darker in colour before he groan in irritation.

“Ease up, I was only kidding.” Tala drop his head in embarrassment.

“Awe cat! Please don’t tease!” Catherine couldn’t help the giggle that escape her.

“Though the name Elysion does sound familiar.” Catherine began to ponder. Tala began to think of the other locations for purification. A lot of them were overseas, where Johnny was located. He began to wonder if he should tell her. “So what were the other places?” Tala flinched before handing over the list. “Hmm… the legendary holy grail?” Catherine looked up at Tala who looked away in embarrassment. “None of these items are in Japan. This puts us in a pickle.” Tala perked up in surprise. “We can’t really leave… can we?” Catherine wondered.

“Why are you asking me?” Catherine tilt her head to the side. “I am not the leader of this mission!” He quickly disclaim.

“Ok, okay… But can you relax for a moment?” Tala looked down towards the young woman as she stared up at him curiously. “I understand the situation is tough.” Tala let out a whimper.

“Uh...” He began to quickly closed his mouth. Catherine waited for Tala to collected his thoughts. “I have a great idea for training!” He piped up.

“Training?”

“Yeah!” He smiled. Catherine tilted her head in awe. “Come on! It will be surprised!” The doctor smiled as he watched the two young adults leaves his clinic before going back to his charts.

 

~W~

 

In the odd apartment complex, the huge old tree continued to live, but the leaves were looking withered and change in colour.

“We haven’t collected energy for some time now.” Ann wore a glare upon her pretty face. Ali perked up. “And those pesky soldiers keep getting in our way! And three more have joined their rank!” Ann’s eyes glow red as she growled in frustration. She pressed her hand up against the dying tree. Her nails began to dig into the bark. She let out a hissed in pain as smoke rose from her hand. She scream in pain before pulling her hand back.

“Ann! What are you doing!” Ali rushed to her side. The tips of her nails were black, almost looking burnt. He took a hold of hand.

“Ali! It’s not fair! How come those soldiers get to wonder around freely while we hide here in the darkness!” Ann threw herself into his embrace as she began sobbing. Ali gentle petted Ann while looking up at the tree.

 

“Ann, don’t worry. I will have plan to get energy.” He whispered into her hair. Ann looked up with interested. They left the room and Ali had set Ann to rest on the couch to relax. He walked over towards his armchair.He began to flip through the newspaper. Ann’s head lolled to the side as she looked at the young man before her.

“What is that?” she asked dully. Ali laid the flyer down for her to read. “A virtual reality?” she was confused as she reached for the paper to read it.

“It’s a new theatre that open up in the Bay City district.” She perked up a bit. “I think this would be a prefect place to gather some energy.” Ali smiled. Ann shift her gaze towards Ali and shot him a smile.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get ready!”

 

~W~

 

Takao let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against the breakfast table. “It’s not fair!” she whined.

“Well… you should have gotten up earlier.” Ray replied. He held a newspaper within his grasp reading it. Takao thought it was odd for the teen to be interested in the news all-sudden.

“You know it's too early to be a jerk!” she whined. Ray peered over his paper and noticed the depressing mood his little sister was in. She kept sighing and nudging her cutlery to the side. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine! I had plan to hang out with some friends today,” Takao perked up. “We were planning on going to that new virtual reality theatre.” Her lips curl into a smile.

“Oh yes! Yes! And can I bring someone too?” Ray slowly nodded.

“I don’t see why not, my mates always say more the merrier.” Ray smiled. The teen grin as she disappeared upstairs so fast. It made Ray wonder if he made the wrong choice.

 

~W~

 

Catherine looked up at the huge flashing sign. “A virtual reality theatre huh?” Tala smiled brightly as he shot the young woman a look.

“Yeah! I heard they incorporated some old World War 2 battle tactics!” Catherine arched a brow in suspicion while she couldn’t help the smile that grace her features. She knew it was a big arcade for games to play, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it meant more to Tala.

“Sure…. It sounds like fun.” She leaned in closer to him. “To hang out in a dark room, all alone with you.” She rested her head onto his shoulder causing the young man to gulp nervously. At that moment, Catherine felt her heart go a flutter. She began to wonder why she was flirting with the young man to begin with.

 

 _What am I doing? I am supposed to be faithful to Johnny._ Catherine felt her ring began twirl around on her finger.

“Catherine…” she perked up. Shifting her gaze up to look at him. She couldn’t help but feel nervous as she stared into his pale blue eyes. “I… I…” Tala began to stutter. “I think I’m-”

“Hey! Let go of me you big jerk!” came a shout. Catherine tilt her head to see what was all the commotion about.

“Cat-”

“Yuri… Its those new exchanges students.” The red head let out a heavy sigh before shifting his gaze. Then he narrowed it. It was indeed, but it was the girl, and it looked like she was in some trouble. Tala decided to go help the poor thing out.

“I have no intention of going in there with you!” Natsumi hissed as she jerk her arm free. She was about to use her powers onto the guy until a voice interrupted her.

 

“Hey!” Her eyes widen in surprise. “You shouldn’t be picking on girls who don’t want to date you.” It was Tala, she couldn’t believe the young man had came to her rescue. She looked up at the red head in awe as the other guy stalked towards him. He was clearly bigger than the red head, and probably had more muscle mass than him. But for some odd reason, Tala wasn’t bother by that. Instead, he was annoyed that he was protecting humans like this. No wonder the dark kingdom had so many followers.Tala clinched his hand into fist as the guy stared him down.

“Feh! You aren’t worth it!” the young man began walking away. Then when he was good distance away, he called Tala a name before running off. Tala could only shake his head at the immaturity display before him.

 

“Oh Tala! That was so great of you!” The young girl had leapt into the Tala’s arms. “And as a reward! Why don’t I take you on a date to this virtual theatre!” purred the young girl. Tala let out a heavy sigh.

“Sorry, but I already made plans with someone else.” Came the headache.

“Hey Yu-… Uh Tala!” Tala perked up his the sound of his earth name. It was Catherine, and she was walking over. “Come on Tala, we are going to loose our spot.” She stated. Natsumi narrowed her gaze into a glare. For the first time, Natsumi felt threaten by Catherine’s present. She couldn’t explain the feeling, even though she knew she could take the young woman on. It was different from tomboy she’s always arguing with. She allowed her gaze to drift over the young woman.

 

Instead of wearing a school uniform, like Natsumi did. She wore loose lace black blouse with a pair of matching short pants. The dark colours made her eyes pop more. Natsumi continued to glare at the woman.

“Hey Natsumi- Oh… Catherine! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! And You too Valkov!” came a familiar voice. When the two turn their gaze, they were surprised to see it was Seijuro.

“Oh hey Ginga…” Tala began.

“Hi ya!” Catherine smiled.

“Oh brother dear! You know these two?” Natsumi sent a glare towards the dirty blond.

“Yeah, they were the ones who help me with the language barrier, though I do need some more practice.” Smiled Seijuro.

“Oh? Then why not sign up for a tutoring sessions at foreign exchange centre.” Catherine added with a smile. Seijuro suddenly looked uncomfortable at the moment.

 

“Seijuro!” The young man perked up. Natsumi grabbed a hold of the blond as well as the red head. “Lets go to the theatre together!” smiled the girl.

“What are you doing An?” Seijuro hissed.

“Oh chill, Ali, you know you’re the only one for me! Besides if go in a group, it would attract less attention.” Natsumi had informed. Seijuro turned his gaze towards the two who appeared to be talking with each other.

“I am not sure about this…” His gaze landed on Catherine. The idea of spending more time with her was thrilling, but how to distract them afterwards.

 

“Come on!” Natsumi pushed herself off the blond and began dragging Tala along. “Let’s go Tala!” Natsumi shot a glare towards Catherine who flinched in surprised. She began to wonder about the young girl as the two walked towards the entrance.

“So? What do you say?” Seijuro perked up. “Do you want to be my date?” wondered the young man. Catherine hesitate before she grab a hold of Seijuro’s arm.

"Sure!"

He lead her to the theatre. At the entrance, a worker looked like to be going to tell them something, but then his eyes became dull.

“Welcome VIP Players, follow me this way.” He spoke in a monotone voice.

“Wow! Isn’t this lucky for us Tala!” smiled Catherine as they continued their way inside.

 

 

~W~

 

Ray was at the train station with Kai and Manabu. Takao was up head, searching for someone.

“Who are we waiting for?” Kai grumble. Manabu let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes…. If we don’t hurry, we’ll miss Catherine and Tala.” Manabu whined. Ray chuckled nervously as he looked towards his companions.

“Hey now, come on! At least we get to spend time with the princess!” Ray tried to spin it around.

“A princess who doesn’t have her memories!” Kai said bitterly. Ray dropped his head in shame. He knew Kai thought their situation was unfair.

“Kai-”

 

“Oh Takao!” Ray’s eyes widen as the person they were waiting for had appeared. Kai arch a brow while Manabu stared with curiously.

“Heh… I wonder if our bond is stronger than we think?” Ray’s cheeks slowly turn red. “I wonder what Dragoon and Dranzer’s thoughts are on this.” Before them was Maxine, the young girl wore simple spring dress. She walked towards the group.

“Hey… thank you for the…” Maxine paused as she looked nervously towards Takao who nodded. “{The invite.}” The trio stared in awe at the blonde before them as they exchange looks.

“Is she's regressing back?”

“I’ve never seen this before.” Manabu was interested.

“Come on guys! Let's not treat her like she’s odd one!” Ray perked up as he took a step forward. “Bonjour moiré Cherie!” Maxine gave Ray an odd look while Takao looked embarrassed.

“Let’s go this way Max.” Takao pushed the blonde pass her brother. Ray looked confused.

“I don’t understand? I thought I said Hello.” Ray looked sad.

“Yeah, in a language she doesn’t understand!” Manabu stated as she went to go join the girls. Kai came up next to the teen.

“Smooth… real smooth.”Kai left the teen. Ray let out a heavy sigh before he went to go join the others. He really hope they can save a spot for Tala and Catherine to join them.

 

~W~

 

Inside the theatre, Tala and Catherine were split apart. Tala was put into a little ship with Natsumi while Catherine was with Seijuro. The young girl clung to his arm while Tala who looked like he wanted nothing to do with the little girl. When he looked back, he spotted Catherine. He couldn’t believe how close she was with Seijuro. He felt sting of pain within his heart before turning his gaze forward.

 

Catherine chuckled nervously. She couldn’t believe how little space there was in the ships. She was practically on Seijuro’s lap.

“Hey, comfortable?” he asked. Catherine only smiled, but gasp in surprised as she felt his arms wrapped around her. She couldn’t help the blush that consumes her face. She felt him nuzzle her shoulder. The young woman didn’t know what to do. Then the little ship started shaking violently, it was enough to jerk Catherine off the ride. The young woman gasped as she found herself in someone else’s arms.

 

“Catherine?” The young woman looked up to see it was Ray.

“Huh? Ray? What are you doing here?” The dark hair teen chuckled as he revealed Kai behind him. The dual hair teen looked at her in surprised.

“Hi Cat!” rang a perky voice. In front of them were Maxine, Manabu and Takao. “I didn’t realize you were well enough for this type of activity!” smiled the short teen. “I would have invited you!” the teen giggled. Catherine dropped her head. It looks like she couldn’t escape. She was destined to follow after the princess. Seijuro glared at Ray, who chuckled nervously at the look.

 

Takao had finished putting on her virtual reality gear. She began posing with Maxine. The blonde giggle.

“{This is so much fun Takao!}” cheered the teen. Takao nodded with excitement. “{I bet I can get the highest score!}” The blonde darted ahead with a giggle. Takao giggled as well. Ray continued on whining while Kai tried to comforted the guy. Manabu watch the group interact with each other before waving Catherine and Tala bye. The group of five had disappeared into the darkness of the game tunnel.

Catherine’s brow twitched as she watched the group leave. Then she began to work on getting her gear on.

“Come on Cat!” Tala yelled.

“Coming!” She finished snapping the last clip in. Then she stood up and walked towards the group. Then something surprising had happen, which both Tala and Catherine were shock. The young woman had gotten her feet tangle in her cords and was kissing the ground. Seijuro gasp in horror while Natsumi giggled.

“Did she?”

“Yup.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Owie…” came a groan as she slowly stood up. There was a hand waiting for her. Looking up, she realized it was Tala.

“Come on you klutz, or you’ll get yourself lost.” Tala stood before her with a warm smile. It set her heart a flutter, but she quickly push those feelings aside. Catherine took the hand and glared at the young man. Natsumi watched as the two interacted with each other. She narrowed her gaze into a glare. The idea of the other woman getting more attention then her really bothered her. Then she bolted forward hooking her arms around Tala and Seijuro’s.

 

“Come on boys! I’ll protect you! I am really good at this game!” She purred as she nuzzled against Tala. Seijuro let out a heavy sigh. The three of them went a head leaving Catherine to pick up the pace.

“Geeze…. When you first brought me here. I thought you were going to make this date.” Catherine murmured quietly to herself as she followed after. The area was dark and creepy. Cold chills travel down her spine. There was odd moans and howling in the distances. This place had set Catherine on edge. She began to wonder if it was such good idea.A whimper escaped her as she tried to stay close to the group.Then a monster appeared causing the young woman to scream in terror. Natsumi laugh hysterically at Catherine.

“Hah! Ha! Ha! I can’t believe a simple virtual monster has you scared.” Taunted the girl. Catherine giggled nervously before she sent the monster an awkward look.

“Heh, You got me there, Ginga.” She gulped nervously before edging closer to the guys.

 

The monster was quickly taken care of.

“Come on Cat, where is that battle spirit?” Tala wondered. He was the one who shot the monster. Catherine’s brow twitched in annoyances. Then more monsters began to appeared causing the young woman to squeal in fear. It had ignited a battle between the two males. Seijuro was the one who got the points causing Tala to narrow his gaze. Then more monsters started appearing which the boys quickly took their aim and started shooting.

 

Catherine was in awe at how quickly Tala was at shooting. Both were ranking up points.

“Heh, isn’t that like boys to compete with one another.” Natsumi purred in delight. 

Then a monster appeared before the two of them, which caused Catherine to flinched. Then she tried to take some shots, but the gun was light and unbalanced. It wasn’t something she could fight with. It had caused her miss her target. “Great job Kinomiya! You totally missed!” stated the young girl. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Heh, well a gun isn’t my weapon of choice.” Catherine smiled nervously. “I am more of a hands on type of person.” She added on. Natsumi narrowed her gaze.

“Oh yeah? Me too.” Then a monster had appeared behind them. Startling the girls;Catherine fell to the floor while Natsumi dove into someone’s arms. When she realize it was Tala’s; she giggled and nuzzled his chest. She began to press her small breast against him. “Oh Tala! I could stay in your arms forever!” came a purr. Tala let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Sorry, but that’s not going to happen.” Catherine looked up in surprised while Natsumi was shock. The young girl knew that move had always worked on males. “You can’t win over people by forcing yourself onto them.” Tala stated. Natsumi looked surprised by the statement.

“Well said Tala.” Catherine patted Tala’s shoulder. Then something flashed behind her. It was a weird tentacle monster, which scared her. She gasped in horror before bolting into the darkness.

“Cat! You can’t go running into the dark like that! Cat!” He chased after the young woman.

 

Natsumi snapped her fingers causing the monster to disappear from sight. “Heh, love is just a game and I plan to win, isn’t that right Ali?” She looked up at her lover. He was glaring at her. She noticed his anger was directed to her, so she quickly play up the weak innocent type. “Oh… Ali, I am suddenly feeling weak.” She stated as she leaned against him for support. He jerked his arm free.

“You think everything has to be a game don’t you?” Ann stagger back in surprisebefore she turn to glare at the young man. “But it isn’t!” he growled. Then her gaze had soften.

“But Ali…” she took a step forward. A sultry smile appeared upon her face. “Don’t say that, besides it's time for action.” Came a purr. Ali rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” He took out a deck of cards and fan them out. “Pick a card An! Any card!” Ann only smiled as she picked a random card.

 

~W~

 

Ray looked up at the strange statues that were posted around. “Man, It feels like we been walking around forever.” Whined the blonde.

“Yeah… I think we lost sight of Cat and Tala.” Manabu replied. The group continued on walking forward. Then they heard until heard sounds of gasps and moans. “Oh dear…” The brunette began to turn pink.

“Did they take advantage of the dark hallways?” Ray wondered out loud. Maxine and Takao shot the teen an odd look. Manabu and Kai shifted their gaze away since they both knew what the teen was hinting at.

“What do you mean Ray?” wondered the blue hair teen. The dark hair teen let out a nervous chuckled as he stated at the group.

“Uh-hm… Never mind.” He cleared his throat before adventuring further. To they're surprised it was an odd virtual reality monster. Takao watched with excitement while Maxine clung onto the teen.

 

“Isn’t this thing cool Max!”

“{I don’t know Takao… It looks too good.}” she whimpered out. Takao smiled as she walked forward.

“Takao wait!” Ray called out. Ray was getting major negative feelings from it.

“Come on Ray! There is nothing to worry about! I am sure after few hits, it will disappeared!” Takao grin. Then she spin around on the ball of her feet and aim the gun at the creature. “Okay! On your set! Get ready! Fire-Ah!” Kai had pushed the teen out of the way before one of the odd creepy vines could grab a hold of her. “Ow! What's the big idea!… jerk” Takao growled. Kai narrowed his gaze onto the creature.

“This isn’t your ordinary monster girly.” Takao perked up at the nickname. “Manabu! You get the girls out of here and find Starlight and Valkov! Ray and I have this covered.” Kai slowly rose to his feet. Manabu quickly pulled Takao to her feet and dragged her away.

“Wait! I can help!” Takao struggle against Manabu’s hold as she was drag away with Maxine. “Wait!” she cried out.

 

~W~

 

Catherine whined as she couldn’t make a hit on a single monster that Tala left her. He dropped his head in shame.

“You got to be kidding me! You are one of the greatest warriors known to man, and you can’t defeat a simple virtual monster?” Catherine stop her whining to look at the red head. Tala noticed the look upon her face. “Heh!” he grin nervously. “Did I mention how awesome you are at hand to hand combat?” he added with a nervous chuckle. Catherine let out a sigh before walking over to the side and flopping onto the floor.

 

“Oh Yuri… I have a confession to make.” He perked up as he slowly approached the woman. He squatted down so he was eye level with her. “I…. I…” He leaned in forward causing her cheeks colour. His breath hover over her lips. “Yuri…” she whispered out.

“Yes… Catherine?” his tone was soft and gentle. He stared down at her with concern and care while she shivered. He began to filter his fingers through her hair. “Cat… I-”

“Catherine! Tala!” came a shout. Both adults gasp before leaping away from each other. Both of their cheeks were coloured.

 

“Catherine! Tala!” Takao panted, as she was the first to arrive. Catherine turned her gaze towards her cousin. “One of the virtual monsters have gone haywire!” Tala and Catherine both shared a look. Manabu and Maxine finally caught up, huffing and puffing.

“Takao!” came a gasp. “H-how-how… arg!” The blonde fell to floor while Manabu let out a sigh. It took some time for Manabu to catch her breath.

“Yes… One of the monsters appeared to be real and its causing everyone to drop like flies.” Manabu spoke in her monotone voice.Catherine chuckled nervously while Tala narrowed his gaze.

“Right, Saien? Do you mind showing me the way?” The brunette nodded her head. “Okay, Catherine!” The young woman perked up. “You should take the girls to a safer location. Understood?”

“Wait-what? But I can help!” she began to whine.

“No… you are still too weak.” Her eyes widen in shock. “We need all the strength we can gather! Come on Saien!” Manabu nodded as she and Tala darted into the dark hallway. Takao looked surprised before shifting her gaze towards Catherine. Then the young girl flinched in surprised.

 

“Uh… Catherine, are you okay?” wondered the teen. Catherine snapped out of her thoughts. Then she shot a smile towards the teen.

“Yes.” She spoke softly. “But how dare he thinks I am helpless!” Catherine growled in rage causing Takao to giggled nervously.

“Cat-therine…” The young woman perked up. Maxine was hesitated as she spoke. She look nervously. “Hmm…”

“Yes? Max?” The blonde perked up when she heard the familiar nickname.

“I want to help too!” Takao looked surprised. Catherine’s smile suddenly became real.

“Good! Let’s go girls!” The three of them darted down the dark halls.

 

~W~

 

Ray and Kai narrowed their gaze onto the creature. They couldn’t transform since their enemy was nearby. So, they kept dodging the creature’s vines.

“Come on, we won’t take your life, just relax and go to sleep.” Ann purred. Each boy had tried throwing their equipment at the creature, but it was Kai who got the hit.

“Damn it! How do we do this!” came a growl.

“Hey! Ant brain over here!” The monster was confused before it got hit in the head once again. “You might want to reconsider who you are fighting against!” Tala growled. Manabu drop her head in a heavy sigh. The monster narrowed their gaze before whipping their head around.

 

The weird vines or tentacles had came together and whipped around as well. Tala quickly pulled Manabu down to dodge the attack. The monster slowly approached them.

“Damn it! Saien! You need to run!” Yelled Ray. The girl slowly inched her way back. “I won’t allow you to hurt my friends! Ha!” Ray had found a fire canister and shot the white foam towards the creature. It had filled the space with an odd fog, but the creature had leapt up into the air. “Crap! I thought this stuff was corrosive!” Ray growled. The boys only had seconds before the strange tentacles had picked them up.

 

Catherine paused a little ways as she watched how the boys got capture. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“You gotta to be kidding me!” she growled.

“Takao… Catherine?” The two looked towards the blonde. “Can… Can you guys keep a secret?” The two shared a look.

“Uh… sure,” Takao stated.

“Yes, but right now isn’t the time for confessions!” Catherine stated.

“I know, but I need to do this! Now mercury power!” Catherine gasp in awe while Takao was totally confused. Maxine was transforming before them. Catherine had thought the blonde didn’t get her memories, since Takao was still clueless. Standing before them was Sailor Water.

“Max-Maxine? What is going on?” the blonde smiled as she took a step forward.

“Takao… I will always protect you, my dear friend.” Then the blonde bolt forward. Takao was confused, she was about to follow her friend until Catherine had stopped her.

“Cat!”

“Takao…” Takao’s eyes widen before shaking her head.

“No… Not you too.” Catherine’s eyes widen. “I heard whispering at the dojo one night. I’m sorry! I knew I should have stay in bed, but….” Takao hands clenched into a fist as she tremble before her cousin.

“Takao… what is going on?”

“I know you are Soldier Metal.” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprised, but she decided to listen to the teen. “But what I don’t understand is my own involvement in this.”

 

The monster had tossed the boys against the wall, knocking Ray and Kai out. Tala groan as he slowly rose to his feet.

 

“I feel like I am responsible for all this trouble!” came a sob.

 

The monster shot a tentacle forward, which Tala dodge with great difficulty.

 

“Catherine!” The young girl darted towards her cousin.

 

Sailor Water and Sailor Spirit had arrived and were trying to aid the redhead.

 

“I keep having these nightmares of a kingdom being destroy!”

 

The sailor girls and Tala weren’t match for the ant creature.

 

“What does it all mean, Catherine! Please tell me!” Takao clung tightly onto her shirt while she sob. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Right now isn’t the time for me to explain what is going on.” Takao perked up.“I need to go help the others.” Takao gave a hesitated nod. The young woman kissed her forehead before changing into the mask warrior.

 

Soldier Metal was able to stun the creature long enough for Sailor Spirit and Water to combine their attacks and destroy the creature. An and Ali both growl in frustration before leaving the area. Takao watched from a distance. She knew something had to change.

 

~W~

 

Back at the dojo, Ryuunosuke was busy helping patching up Ray and Kai. Both boys flinched in pain.

“Ow! Grandpa that hurts!” whined Ray.

“Sorry boys, but this is what happens when you get too carried away.” Spoke the old man. “It would have been easier if you had stayed here and help with chores.” The two groan in irritation, this had caused the girls to giggle. Takao had split away from the group. Then she spotted Catherine and Tala. Two were around the corner, sitting on the edge of the house.

 

“Heh… it seems our roles had switch.” Tala sat on the edge of the porch. He wince slightly as Catherine clean his scraps. Takao decided to stay hidden.

“It appears so.” Catherine went on wrapping his arm. “Yuri…” Takao’s eyes widen when she recognize the name. The red head perked up. “Something has been bothering me lately…” Tala noticed that Catherine was playing with her engagement ring. It rolled on her delicate finger.

“Heh, well you can tell me anything you know.” He smiled.

“I know… but this is something that could change-” the sound of something drop had caught their attention. “Hello! Is anyone there?” Takao cursed her luck, it seem the cat had got in the way.

“Oh hey there! I was wondering if you guys need more bandages?” smiled the teen. Catherine looked relief.

“Sure, but don’t you want to hang out with your friends?” Takao came over and place herself on Tala’s lap.

“Why? When I get chance to be with this cutie!” smiled the teen. Tala chuckled nervously while Catherine only rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine, enjoy your time, I better go and help Grandpa clean up the mess. Talk to you later Tala?” The red head was about to protest, but Catherine was already walking away.

“Uh… Sure.” Takao got into Tala’s face.

“Hey! I have an awesome idea!”

“Yeah? What?” Tala worked on getting his shirt on. “Why don’t we go on a picnic to watch the cherry blossoms?” Tala paused in his movements, allowing the shirt to fall onto his body.

“Picnic eh…” He quickly took out his phone to check his calendar. “Sure, three days from now?” Takao beamed up with joy. “You won’t have school correct?” Takao nodded. “Great, then it shall be a date!” Takao was brimming with excitement and joy as she wiggle around in Tala’s lap.

 

Catherine clench her hand into a fist as she heard the quiet exchange between the two.

“You have no right to be jealous.” Came a deep voice. Catherine tilt her head towards Dragoon. The feline came out of the shadows.

“Jealous? Who said anything about being jealous?” Catherine tried to covered up her feelings.

“If its not jealousy, then what does three days from now makes it so special?” Catherine flinched surprise at being caught before dropping her gaze in embarrassment.

“Nothing…. There is nothing special about that day.” Catherine turned on around before walking away. Dragoon narrowed his gaze as he watched the young woman disappeared upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7 Love is like a cherry blossom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine is finally realization her true feeling for the dear ice prince, will this time she confesses? Who knows! stay tune to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter! I cried when I wrote a particular scene for this. I had the star locket playing in the background. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much I as enjoy writing it!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 7

 

“Cherry blossom viewing?” Ali was confused. In their cold dark dim room, the two aliens sat upon their huge roots of their Makai tree. The tree looked wither with its leaves and droopy branches. It looked like it barely had any life left. For the last few days, the two were busying trying to figure out away to restore their tree back that they forgot their own pleasures.

“Yes, it seems to be a yearly tradition for these people of this planet.” Ann began as she ran her fingers up and down his thigh. “It seems to go on all day and night.” Ann continued to tell Ali of the event. She wore a dreamy look as she stared at their tree. “I heard that the humans use up a lot of energy making this an event special!” she purred in delight.

“Hmm… It sounds similar to a tradition our tribe had long ago.” An perked up with interested. “Back when I was young boy, the Makai tree had beautiful flower blossoms on it as well.” Ali sighed at the distance memory. It’s been so long, he was starting to wonder if he was making it up. Ann let out a heavy sigh as she stared up at the tree with concern. She interlock their fingers together.

 

 

“So, cherry blossom viewing eh? I think we can gather a lot of human energy.” Ali smiled before turning his attention towards An. “You never crease to amaze me love. Your gathering Intel skills are always incredibly.” An blushed at the commented. Ali began to sort through his cards, trying to pick out the best one for the up coming mission. “I am so proud of you.” Ann relish in the compliments. She stared to crawl towards Ali. He perked up.

 

“Oh Ali…” she sighed heavenly. She ran her hand up and down along her long strong legs. He lowered his gazes as he watched her. _Ann was slender…._ She leaned forward and nuzzled his muscle. _Ann’s breast were small…_ His breath hitch as she continued onward. _Ann was not very knowledgeable…_ When she was mere inches from his lips while a blush painted itself across his cheeks. “I must confess.” She began. He tilted his head to the side. _Ann was-_ “I-” Ali had cut her off with a kiss. He was need to have her. “Oh Ali!” she gasp out. He ran his hands up along her soft curves.

“Oh please An! Allow me too.” He growled under his breath while she nodded. He kept his gaze downward to her small form. He wondered what it would be like to touch and feel a real human’s flesh. He massage or more like tweak Ann’s nipples. They were small and his hand was much bigger. A sharp gasp escape her lips. He was able to peal back the body suit with ease and took one of the pink nubs into his mouth. She whine as she clenched onto his head. His hands knowing travel down her sides causing sweet gasp to escape her. He knew all the spots to get the young woman to whine before him. Her sides here sensitive to the touch as he carefully ran his fingers down. A startling moan had escape her before she had tighten her hold onto him. He smile at the reaction, wondering if the human would be as equality expressive. He was very good with his hands.  It was the night that their own pleasures being filled. Even though Ali knew he was making love to his An, he picture another woman in her place. One with more curves and brighter shade of hair and An did the same to Ali. The two were hopeless as they continued to use each other for their own needs.

 

~W~

 

Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto Takao. His conversation with Catherine had felt him feeling uneasy as he stared at the girl. The young teen was sleep upon her bed when her door cracks open.

“Dragoon?” came a low whispered. The feline tilt its head to side. Catherine peaked inside the bedroom. “Dragoon?” came a hiss. The guardian feline let out a heavy sigh before hopping off the bed. Once he was outside the bedroom, Catherine closed the door and put up a silent charm on it. “Well?”  
“Do you really think that’s necessary?” wondered Dragoon. Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know…”

 

“Well, she seems to be well aware of what is going on.” Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto Takao’s door.

“Yeah?”

“She’s been tapping into her wind magic and knows about it.” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprised.

“Then she could become Sailor Wind again.” Dragoon nodded.

“Yes, but!” Catherine shifted her gaze towards feline. “There is something stopping her.” Catherine perked up with concern.

“Stopping her? What could that be?” Dragoon let out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know, but I am concern that it has a lot more to do with her mental state.” Catherine narrowed the gaze. “Takao’s wish is to live a normal life, but with her friends and family all changing.” Dragoon tried to reason. “I wonder if she’s denying who she is.” Catherine let out a heavy sigh before she walked towards the stairs. “Where are you going?” It sounded more like a demanded than a simple question.

“I am going to make everyone lunches,” Dragoon narrowed his gaze. “So I don’t have to take care of anyone who got food poising from Takao’s cooking.” Dragoon dropped his head in shame.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair that everyone is going on this picnic?” Dragoon followed after the woman. She threw on apron and began to grab ingredients from the cupboard and fridge.

“Yes, but I am not the one who spill the beans!" she quickly defended herself. Dragoon arch a brow before a pink blush grace her features. "!” She try to focus on the treats as Dragoon leaped up onto the counter and watched her hard at work.

“Yes, but you can’t deny the fact that you are happy about it.” Catherine flinched in surprised. She nearly dropped one of her favourite measuring cups. 

“Oh bugger off.” She filled the cute little dragon shape cups with dry ingredients.

“Do you love him?” Catherine paused in her movements as she turn to face the feline. Her eyes widen in shock. “I know you two been-”

“Stop it!” Dragoon flinched in surprise as he shifted his gaze towards the young woman.

 

“I-I-I…” She took a hesitant breath. “I don’t know…” She stared down at the pile of dry ingredients she had before her. “I’m just really confused.” She confessed.Dragoon tilted his head to the side. “I thought my true love was Johnny.”

“And why would you think that?” Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Because of Boris…” Dragoon arch a brow in suspicion. “He show me image of our past lives together of a young man who was very regal looking, with his red hair and blue eyes…” A soft sigh had escape the woman as dreamy look took place upon her face.

“I see…”

 

“Then he show me a glimpse of the future with older man who had red hair and blue eyes holding a baby.” Dragoon narrowed his gaze. He began to wonder if knowing the future had messed up the young guardian. Her eyes seem focus then they would loose focus.

“But they both have red hair and blue eyes.” Catherine nodded in understanding. “So, how can you be sure it was Johnny?” Catherine took sharp intake.

“But… the treaty!”

“Catherine!” The young woman began to tremble. “I know you are scared.” She drop her gaze onto the dough before her. “But is it really that bad to allow your heart to love-”

“No! Don’t say it!” she nearly yelled. Dragoon’s eyes widen in surprised. “I can’t love him!” Tears appear at the corner of her eyes. “Because it's too painful to think of him being with someone else…” Her words were soft and gentle on the wind. “Especially with the moon princess…” Catherine murmured the last bit. Dragoon drop his gaze as tiny droplets fell onto her hand. Dragoon’s eyes widen in realization. “As long as she is happy, that all that matters.” Came a mournful sob. Dragoon stared at the young woman with concern as she continued on baking inside the kitchen. The two had fail to notice someone listening in on their conversation.

 

~W~

 

The sound of chattering had filled the air as a gentle breeze carried the soft pink petals that were carried by the wind. Takao sang song off key as she and the group of teens walked along the trail.

“Hey isn’t this awesome?” Ray said with enthusiasm. Kai had trial behind the group with teen.

“Yeah… I guess.” His gaze lingered on Takao who looked happy amongst her friends. Maybe too happy…Ray kept shifting his gaze between the two, but his a smile grace his features. Kai seem to have relax a great deal.

“Huh? This place does have a certain beauty to it.” Manabu commented in her mono tone voice. Causing the guys to drop their heads in shame. “I have to say, thank you for being our chaperone today Ms. Haruna.”The teacher smiled. “You seem so busy, I wasn’t sure if your schedule would allow you some time off.”

“Heh! I was happy to do this!” smiled the teacher. “Besides, we should forget about school and just enjoy the cherry blossoms.” Natsumi looked up and watched a petal fall gentle through the air. She wondered how she ended up being invited to this odd social event.

 

As the group moved along, they soon spotted Masaru and Tala sitting on a huge blanket. Natsumi perked up at the sight of the red head. The bleach blond soon called out to the group causing the red head to smile.

“Hey guys!” Maxine came running over. “Thanks for saving us a spot!” Maxine perked up.

“Yeah, I am surprised you guys were able to find such a nice spot.” Hilary commented while Tala chuckled nervously.

“Oh it was nothing!” he scratched his cheek.

“What do you mean it was nothing! You’ve been here since-” Tala quickly covered the young man’s mouth.

 

“Like I said! It was nothing.” He growled something under his breath to Masaru who nodded his head. “By the way… where is Catherine?” The two looked up at the group while Ray came over with a huge clothed box. The group gasped in awe.

“She said, she had to wait for the dessert to chill before she could join us. I though I think it was excuse to catch up on some sleep.” Ray let out a heavy sigh. Then he noticed the something behind the red head. “Hey Valkov…” Tala perked up as everyone was getting settle in. “What is in that box?” Tala flinched in surprised as he tried to hide the box.

“heh… What box?” he chuckled nervously. Then he cleared his throat. “So! What is everyone waiting for! Let’s eat!” the group cheered as they began to unload the food.

 

Masaru sat next to Hilary. “Oh Hilary! Isn’t this wonderful! We get to spend some time together under the cherry blossoms!” smiled the blond. Hilary gave Masaru an uneasy look.

“Yeah…. Well…” she looked around nervously. “Here! I made your favourite! Spicy fried shrimp!” Hilary quickly handed over the small plate of fried meat. Masaru stared at it with stars in his eyes. Then he went on thanking the brunette. “Yeah, it was no problem. Seriously.” Takao was in awe at the all the different food before her.

 

“Wow! The food, you guys all packed looks awesome!” Takao squealed in delight.

“Why does your food look so funny Kinomiya?” Takao flinched in embarrassment. Her rice balls didn’t look as nice as Catherine’s.

“Hey! At least I help!” she snapped.

“No worries Takao! Catherine wasn’t always best at making lunches either!” Tala added in casually. The group gasped in surprised as they thought about Catherine’s trail and error. The sad part was, they could picture it too, since Takao and Catherine were a lot like. Takao sigh in delight as she cuddled closer to Tala. The red head flinched when he felt the heated gaze from a certain teen. Kai glared at Tala from across the blanket.

 

“Hey Natsumi, where is your lunch?” wondered Takao. The young teen was cuddling on the other side of Tala. The red head looked uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting.

“Oh! I don’t need food to energize my body!” she replied happily. The group gave her an odd look, which caused her to have internal panic. “Oh! I meant that I ate a lot before coming out here!” she quickly covered up. Takao nodded her head in understanding while the group return to eating. “Here Tala! You really should try this!” Natsumi held up a weird looking food.

“No! I’ll help him!” Takao tried to shove food into his mouth as well. Just as the red head was about to panic a yell caught their attention.

 

“Hey!” The group looked up to see a figure running towards them. Tala’s gaze had brighten up as the figure got closer. It was Catherine and she wore a simple pale blue long sleeve dress. Her hair was pin up into big curly buns. She panted as she looked at the group. Within her grasp, she held cooler. “Has everyone eaten?” she huff and puff.

“Uh… kinda, but we would love to have seconds!” Ray happily took the cooler from Catherine and peaked inside. “Oh wow these look awesome!” Ray took out the odd looking clear desserts.

“You are giving us water?” wondered Maxine. Catherine giggled.

“Well technically yes, but its call raindrop cake. I’ve working on it all morning.” Catherine took out a plate for everyone. Each one had different colour with little talismans on them. “It took me awhile to figure out how to preserver them.” The group thanked the young woman as they began eating the sweet dessert. 

 

While Ray was stuffing his face, he mentions the box again. Asking if it was Tala’s dessert for the group.

“What! No! Keep quiet!” he hissed.

“Tala?” The red head perked up. His cheeks turn dark pink. Catherine noticed the box. “What is- huh?” Tala quickly grabbed a hold of the box and took Catherine by the hand. He took off running leaving the group to wonder.

“I wonder what was that all about.” Maxine was curious.

“Maybe he wants to confess his feelings.” Manabu stated causing both Takao and Natsumi to gasp in horror.

“Eh? You don’t think that is it do you?” Ray chuckled nervously.

“I don’t know… he was the one who plan this. Hmm! This is really good.” Manabu continued to eat the odd raindrop cake.

 

Natsumi growled as she slowly sneaked away from the group. She was able to use trees as covers as she went stomping away. She was not happy. Tala was supposed to declare his feelings to her! Not that bimbo! It wasn’t long until she found Ali, who looked to be lost in thought.

“Ali!” He snapped out of his traces.

“Yes An?” he wondered.

“I think we should put our plan into action!” she hissed. Ali nodded before taking out a card.

“I was thinking the same thing my dear.” He toss the single card up into the air and began to play his flute.

 

~W~

 

“Yuri!” Catherine panted. “Where- **huff** Are **puff** we going?” she tried to catch her breath as they came to a secluded area. He dropped her hand which caused her stare at him with concern.

“Cat…” He began. Catherine looked around and stared at the tree’s blossoms. They began to fall and dance around them. It was absolutely beautiful. She raised her hand to catch one of the petals.

“Yuri…” she murmured his name softly. The red head let out a heavy sigh.

“Man… I was hoping I wouldn’t be too shy about this.” Catherine perked up in surprised. She turned around to face him.Tala held the white box within his grasp. The box crushed a bit under his grasp while his hands tremble. Catherine’s eyes widen in concern.

“Yuri… It’s okay.” He slowly raised his gaze to meet hers. Her hands were softly place around his, to help steady the box. “Its only me.” She offered him a soft smile. He gulped nervously.

“Yes… and that’s the problem.” He murmured. “But, I know you wanted to keep this secret.” She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. “And I know its odd for me to celebrate something that would cause me so much arch heart.” Her eyes widen in horror. “Happy 18th.” His hands finally stop shaking as he reached into the box and pulled out a single cupcake. Catherine’s eye twinkled with unleash tears. “You can official marry the one you love.”

“Yuri…” Catherine took a step back from the red head. Her body began to tremble.

“Now that the sailor guardians are waking up,” _You are no longer needed…_ “You can finally go back to Johnny.” _You are too weak to be a soldier any longer…_ There was a sharp gasp that escaped her. “Don’t you see Catherine!” _You are a failure…_ “You can be happy.” Tala shot a sad smiled at the young woman. “Your dreams of having a family and living a peaceful life is coming true.” Her eyes widen in surprise at the look upon his face. He was so sincere looking. Catherine bit her bottom lip.

 

“Why..." she began softly. "Why do you have to be like this!” Her voice began to break causing him to look up. “Why do you have to be so nice!” she yelled at him as shock appeared across his face. His eyes widen in realization. “Damn it Yuri! Don’t you understand how hard you’re making this!” A loud sob escaped her as she ran pass him. Leaving him alone with the single cupcake. He was in shock and didn’t know how to react. The little cupcake had a tiny flag saying happy birthday on it.He narrowed his gaze onto the food before looking on where she disappeared.

“Cat… I…” he took a deep breath before he started running. Then sounds of screams caught his attention. He dropped the cupcake and bolted through the forest in another direction.

 

~W~W~W~

 

“Oh dude… that is so funny.” Ray chuckled as he was left with Kai and Maxine. He was taking garbage to the bin until someone crashed into him. “Arg- Ow… my tail bone.” He whined. Kai and Maxine were about to help, but notice who crash into the teen.

“I’m sorry!” came whimper. Ray snapped to attention as the person tried push themselves up.Quietly sobs had filled the air.

“Cat?” The young woman perked up. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise before a new patch of tears flood her eyes.

“Oh Ray…” she whimpered out. “Why!” She clenched hold of his shirt. “Why does he have to be so nice!” she sobbed out. Ray’s eyes widen in realization. He wrapped his arms around the young woman, hoping to comfort her.

“Cat…. He does these things because he cares a lot for you.” Ray replied.

“I know! That’s why it's so hard!” she wept. “It’s so hard not to fall in love with him!”  
she buried her face into Ray’s cloth chest. The teen shot the other two looks. Maxine and Kai gave each other uneasy looks as the young woman’s sobs were carried away by the wind.

 

~W~W~W~

 

 

Tala was sitting in the park ranger’s office as Hilary, Masaru and Ms Haruna were getting looked over by the caretaker of the park. He shot the trio worried looks.

“I don’t get it.” spoke the caretaker. Tala looked up as he watched the old ranger walk over to his desk. “You are the tenth group that came in with their friends who had fainted.” Tala’s eyes widen in surprised.

“Really?! That many?” Tala shifted his gaze towards the teens. Hilary was place against Masaru while the teacher the bed to herself. He couldn’t believe it.

“Yes… and its’ too early for heat stroke.” Murmured the old man. “Well, I’ll keep an eyes on them while you get the rest of your friends together.” Tala nodded as he left the office.

 

Takao was outside waiting for him. She stared at him with a curious look.

“So? What did he say?” Tala shifted his gaze towards the teen. He growled under his breath.

“He said we are the tenth group.” Takao’s eyes widen in surprised. “Damn it! Of course something like has to happen now!” Takao lowered her gaze in concern as the red head looked upset by something.

“So…. Does that mean its trouble?” she wondered. Tala looked up at the girl. He was inform her knowledge was still not sure how to approach it.

“Yeah… with the multiple attacks and how weak they are…”

“Then we need to find the others.” Tala looked surprised as he stared at the teen.

 

“Don’t you want to find a safe place to hide?” Takao shook her head.

“Not when there is trouble and the others don’t know about it.” Tala took out his cell phone. Then he cursed his luck.

“Damn it! I got no signal!” Takao nodded.

“Then we have to find them by foot!” The teen bolted forward.

“Wait! Takao! It’s dangerous!” Tala started after the teen. Takao narrowed her gaze as she ran through the woods.

 

_I know I am powerless, but I have to do something!_

 

~W~

Putting the rest of the picnic away, the group began to walk along the pathway. Catherine hanged back with Ray few steps head of her.

“Hey…” she looked up. “It’s going to be all right.” He smiled. Catherine slowly nodded. “Besides, it seems you two have a lot to talk about.” Catherine drop her gaze. Her gaze fell onto her engagement ring. “Heh, and maybe someone else needs to join in on the conversation?” Ray spoke nervously.

 

“Hey Hiwatari! Did you get us lost?” Ray and Catherine perked up. Manabu was scowling the dual hair teen. Kai had leaded them to a place that was surround by many cherry blossom trees. The teen looked around.

“No… at least I don’t think so.” Kai was confused. “I thought this was direct path?” Maxine looked around with curious look. Manabu continued to scowl the teen while Ray went over to tried break up the fight.Catherine went over to Maxine’s side.

 

“Hey… is everything okay?” Maxine perked up. She shot the young woman a smile.

“I should be asking that!” Catherine turned pink. “But I have to agree with Kai on this.” Maxine looked around. “I thought this was direct pathway.” Catherine began to look around. Then both her and Ray narrowed their gaze.

“We need to move now!” He shouted. Confused, the others looked at the dark hair teen as Catherine took a step forward.

“Listen to him!” she growled. Then before their eyes, long katana appeared in her hands. “And get- AH!” Before any of them could react, tree roots shot from the ground and grabbed Catherine. She screamed out in pain. The other four were about to transform until odd looking tree came attack them. Maxine was knocked to the ground first as roots popped up and grabbed a hold of her. She yelled out in fear.

“Max! No!” Manabu was smacked away and slammed into a nearby tree. Its branches had wrapped itself around her.

“Saien!” The boys went back to back with each other. They both pulled out they're tools. Ray was able to get his small katana while Kai summon his bow and arrows.

 

“Where is it?” They kept searching around in the chaos.

“There!” Ray spotted it. “That tree!” In the distance, there was a warp twisted old looking tree. It’s branches were bare as it flicker in and out of existed as somethinggrew from it. Kai narrowed his gaze as he draw his bow, getting an arrow ready.

“Cover me!” Ray nodded as he took off to the side. The strange figuring, appearing from the tree had smirk.

“Not so fast…” came whisper on the wind. Ray had trip on something before tree roots took a hold of him. Kai had let his arrow fly before he was capture as well. “All of your energy shall belong to me.” The whispered continued on. Kai’s gripped on the bow had loosen before it fell from his grasp.

 

~W~

 

Tala and Takao were running along the pathway until something caught teen’s sight. Her eyes widen at she saw. Before she allow the horror capture her, Tala quickly jerked out of the sight.

“Tala-” she nearly scream.

“You need to stay here!” He spoke to her in hush tones. “Understand!” Takao looked up at the young man. “I’ll help the others! If you see opportunity to escape, take it!” Tala had quickly transform before the girl. Takao gasp as she took in Tala’s new form. The blue silver armour glimmer in the light as he started summon an ice spear.

 

_ I love you princess, but my heart belongs another…. _

 

_ It’s my job to protect you princess… _

 

 

The crescent moon on her forehead flicker as Soldier Ice darted onto the battlefield. Soldier Ice had gotten his spear as the ground he step on turn slick. Then he began to glide around the ground as the monster tried to catch up. Roots shot up from the ground, but the knight was too quick. The monster growled as it continued to rip and torn up the terrain. Soldier Ice was able to skate off a piece of icy ground. He spin around in the air before landing next to the others.

“No you icy moron!” Soldier ice’s eyes widen. “Go free the others!” Catherine hissed.

“No! We are going to do it together! Freeze!” He pointed the tip to the root which froze it causing it stop its energy draining process. “Now! Transform!” Catherine was half done when Soldier ice order her too.

 

The mask dragon warrior broke free from it’s bonds. The knight nodded before going to help the others.

“You monster! I won’t forget you!” Soldier Metal bolted forward. The creature only smile as a twinkle appeared in their eyes.

“Oh… so you are the powerful guardian? I can’t wait to drain the life from you.” came the whisper. Huge tree roots shot up from the ground. Forcing Metal jump and leap away from them. Then one appeared beneath her and tossed her into the air.

 

“Cat!” 

 

Just as the monster was about to attack the dragon warrior; it paused in mid movement. Metal hit the ground with a thud. She groaned before pushing herself up.

“What do you have here?” The tree like creature turns its sight towards Takao who gasp in fear.

“No… run…” came a gasp.

“A little mouse?” came a crackle. Soldier Ice rushed over to Soldier Metal’s side. Takao was scared, she knew she had to run, but her legs wouldn’t listen.“You’re mine!”

“NO!”

 

The tree creature darted forward and grabbed a hold of the girl before she could escaped. Takao let out a scream of pain as tree began to take her energy.

“Oh my! I definitely hit the mother load.” The tree had let go of Takao and surrounded her in a raid of blossom. The tiny petals had came razor sharp and were cutting up her clothes. The creature had spread out its arms into long branches as Takao tried to escape, but she sunk quicker into the ground.

“No! Takao!” Metal bolt forwards as she free herself from Soldier Ice.

“Catherine! No!” The mask warrior run and skidded along the ground as she grabbed hold of Takao’s hand.

“Don’t let go!” she grunted out. Soldier Ice came around and grabbed a hold of the young woman.

 

“Catherine!” he shouted.

“Takao!” Metal could feel Takao’s grip weaken. In a panic, she tried to reach into the odd vortex. She feel the young girl, but she was disappearing into it as well.

“Catherine! You need to let go!” came a grunt. Soldier Ice was using his strength to pull both women out of the vortex, but the air currents were too strong for him. He dug his heel into the ground. “Catherine!” Soldier Ice yelled out as he was able to pull the young woman free from the vortex.

“No! Let me go! Please!” She struggle against Ice’s hold as he continued to drag her away from the vortex.

“Catherine! You need to stop!” Then the female warrior suddenly went limp within his arms. “Cat? Cat!” He gentle began to shake her, but when he looked up. The vortex that had dragged Takao in was gone and Catherine was unresponsive.

 

_ You still have your contract with the moon remember! _

_ Heh, but the princess had died. _

_ Doesn't matter! It is what the Queen wishes.... _

 

It had finally dawn onto the red head, on why the female warrior could survive such fatal wounds. Her life was tied to the princess. How could he be so stupid. She was the princess’s bodyguard after all. Her double, when dignitary missions appeared to be too dangerous. She would go in place of the princess, risking her life, so the royal would live. Soldier Ice hated being prince of earth at that very moment.

 

 

~W~

 

The Makai tree sudden got a boost of energy. Its wither leaves grew back to life with such energy.

“Huh, it seems the Makai tree had gathering a lot of energy.” Ali commented.

“Now its only a matter of time before our precious tree is rejuvenate back to full health.” Smiled An. 

“Hear me now Leashy! Keep gathering energy!” Ali declared.

 

~W~

 

“What happen? Where am I?!” came a panic voice. “Hello!” Her voice echo back at her. “Is anyone there!” Her eyes widen in fear. “Catherine!” She screamed out, but there was nothing. “Catherine…” came the choke sob as she held herself. 

“Hello there princess…” Takao turned around so fast one would think she gave herself whiplash. Floating before her was a tiny female figure. “It’s so nice to see you again.” Takao’s eyes widen.

“Your-You’re Queen Serenity!” The name poured from the teen’s lips before she even realize what she had said.Before her was the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on. Hair silver as the moonlight and pale blue eyes that were glassy while her youthful appears was very misleading. Her hair was pulled back into a style that Takao had often seen on Catherine; the dress form-fitting showing off very curve that flatter the woman.  

“Yes.” Smiled the woman. “It’s so nice to see you again my dear. Let’s changes the environment.” With the snap of her fingers, they were no longer in the void instead, they stood upon a marble balcony, with the earth heavy in the air. Takao looked down at herself, she was wearing a flowing dress. She gasp when she realize her chest might popped out. This had caused Serenity to giggle.

“Oh my dear, just relax.” Takao tremble as she shook her head.

“I am not comfortable.” She stated. Serenity’s eyes widen.

“Not Comfortable? You insist on wearing dresses, proclaiming you were a girl.” Takao whimpered as she continued to covered herself. Serenity let out a sigh before snapping her fingers once again. The flowing dress was change into a pair of pants and long tunic shirt. It was still rather feminine, but it made Takao feel better.

“So, it seems you have ran into some trouble.” Takao perked up. “Not accepting who you are the princess?”Takao drop her gaze in shame.

 

**_“Well, she seems to be well aware of what is going on.” Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto Takao’s door._ **

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“She’s been tapping into her wind magic and knows about it.” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprised._ **

**_“Then she could become Sailor Wind again.” Dragoon nodded._ **

**_“Yes, but there something stopping her.” Catherine perked up._ **

**_“Stopping her? What could that be?” Dragoon let out a heavy sigh._ **

**_“I don’t know, but I am concern that it has more to do with her mental state…_ **

 

 

 

She remember the conversation that Catherine and Dragoon had. Yes, she knew she was supposed to be Sailor Wind, but can’t one just have a chance at normality?

 

_Don’t you get it! I may not want to talk about every battle! Some of us may want some sort of normality!_

 

“What’s bothering you my dear?” Takao let out a heavy breath. She had taken on Catherine’s feelings. Her wish and dream to be a normal girl when she also wanted to protected her friends and loved ones.

“First, I need to ask, if Catherine all right?” The queen looked surprised by the question.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I have a feeling I am no longer in the human world.” Takao dropped her gaze.

 

“She will be…” A look of relief washed over the teen missing the meaning behind the words. “You love her don’t you?” Takao nodded.

“Of course, she’s been like a mother to me.” The Queen was surprised by this. “I mean no offends, but my earth mother is no longer around.”The queen nodded.

“Yes, but she has been tainted by the darkness.” Takao’s eyes widen.

“You knew!”  
“Yes. Since her first day of awaking as sailor soldier, she was capture by the darkness, and has been fighting against it ever since.” Queen Serenity had show Takao clips of Catherine’s past.

 

A very young child, wearing a sailor outfit fighting off monster. The child cried in horror but they were able to defeat the creature. Then the image faded was replaced by another. The same child, but they were running along path, then in a classroom studying and reading books that Takao thought were complicated. Then it showed... It showed the corruption and training that Voltaire had put the child through.

“Though some of it had to be necessary if she were to be come the fighter she is today.” Then reveal intimate moments between her and Johnny. These made Takao blush as she realize how physical she was with her fiancée. “Of course, there were times she gave into the darkness for her own selfish pleasures.” Not only was it showing Johnny, but there were few with Tala. Those one hurt to watch since the red head seems to take pleasure by the young woman’s body though they looked odd and old. It was faded memory or something. “She shouldn’t be alive.” The Queen sounded betrayed while Takao looked up at the queen in confusion.

 

“Your majestic…” Serenity looked down at Takao. “What does it matter if she found love.” Serenity’s eyes widen in horror.

“Takao! If she loves another, then she can’t truly love you, which defeats her purpose on protecting you!”

“But wasn’t it that same love that brought her back from the darkness?” Serenity’s eyes widen in realization. As clips were shown with Soldier Metal protect Sailor Wind from the generals and keeping an eye on her while she battled. “Your Majestic, you shouldn’t punish her for something that feels so natural to her.” Takao shifted her gaze to the images.

“I am sorry Takao, but it the curse that place on her happen so long ago.” Takao’s eyes widen in surprised. “Even through time, it still lingers on her body.” Takao was show a close up of an odd tattoo on Catherine’s body. “Love has no business in that line of-”

“No!” The queen’s eyes widen. “No! I won’t have it!” yelled the young girl. “You say love has no business in it, then how can you except her to love me!” Serenity was confused. “She protects me out of love! And that’s why I didn’t want to be sailor guardian! Because she deserves a chance at happiness!” Takao growled.

 

“Even if it costs you, your happiness?” There were images shown of her and Tala cuddling together in the presents and others in the past that were very intimate in nature. Takao drop her gaze. “You see princess, you're destiny with the earth prince needs to happen. You two need to fulfill the peace treaty.” Takao looked up at the Queen. “And if you wish to protect your friends. You need to accept your destiny as the sailor guardian Wind as well.” There was a hint of bitterness in the Queen’s voice.

 

“I wasn’t always Sailor Wind was I?” The Queen nodded her head.

“That is correct… I have to say, I am very disappointed in my commanding general Dragoon.” The glare upon that pretty face didn’t belong. “He given up his powers so you could fight along side your friends. He believe it would make you a better person. But here you are! Denying your destiny and not wanting to fight.” The Queen seem to have taken pleasure in the statement. Takao gulped nervously.

“Its true… I don’t want to fight and I do want to live a normal girl.” The Queen suddenly looked satisfy with her choice. “But I am able body person who can protect themselves!” There clips of her fighting with Ray and Kai. “And there are more people than Catherine who can also protect me!” Images of her friends floated around. “And they depend on me to protect them!” The crescent moon mark had shined brightly on her forehead.“So your highness! I think its time for me to stop being childish and accepted my destiny as princess and Sailor Wind!” Serenity couldn’t help the smile that grace her features. 

“I see…”

“So please your majestic!” Takao got down on one knee. “Please give me the strength I need to protect my love ones!”

“Is that all?” Takao’s eyes widen in surprise. “Is that all you wish for?” then a soft smile play upon Takao’s face.

“No, I also wish that you give Catherine the freedom to fall in love! Because I know it will make her better fighter!” grinned the teen. Queen Serernity nodded her head.

 

“Than I grant you the princess brooch.” A pink brooch appeared before her along with the silver crystal in it.  
‘The Crystal!?”

“Yes, your desire to protect your friends and family and the wish for a loyal subject to be happy has made the crystal whole again.”

“With it, I can help save everyone!” Takao stated with glean.

“Yes, but listen here Princess.” Takao shifted her gaze towards the Queen. “The crystal isn’t as powerful as it once was. There is enough power in it for one cleanse.” Takao’s eyes widen in realization. “It will take some time for its regain its strength.” Then there was look of hope that appeared upon her face. “As long as you have the desire to protect your friends and family. The power will return.” Serenity smiled. Takao nodded her head.

“Thank you.”

“Now, say Moon Crystal Power make up.” Takao nodded her head as she shouted out the words.

 

~W~

 

 

Soldier Ice groan in pain as he was facing off the monster. The sailor scouts were still being drain of their energy. Soldier Metal lay behind him cold as ice. The red head panted as he glared at the creature before him.

“Damn it! Why can’t I stop this alone! Why can’t I protect the ones I loved!” He shouted. Then moon quickly change phrase before his eyes. He was in shock.

“Hey! Spring time is a time for love and friendship!” a familiar voice range through. “How dare you ruin such a happy occasion!”Soldier Ice looked behind him in disbelief. “How dare you inferred with it like an old drunk!” The young girl went on with her speech.

 

Then the monster went on to attack Sailor Wind. The young girl barely dodge the attack, just as the monster was about to strike the girl down, Soldier Ice used the last of his strength to stun the monster.

“Now Sailor Wind! It’s your time to attack!” Sailor Wind was about to question the blue soldier’s orders when a strange new spectre appeared before her.

 

_This is called the cutie moon rode. Please used its power to protect and heal your friends._

 

Then Sailor Wind held up a new rod and began to wave it around. “Moon Princess Halation!” yelled out the girl. The monster yelled something out before returning back to a simple card. Then Sailor Wind rushed over to her friends as Soldier Ice sunk to his kneels in relief. He leaned back onto his arms.

“Oh my goodness…” he chuckled quietly as he turn to face the young woman. “Oh cat, you wouldn’t- Cat!” His panic spilled within his voice. He took the young woman into his arms. He began to shake her. “Catherine… Please answer me! Cat!” Sailor Wind came over to his side. “Takao! Something is wrong, please help.” Sailor Wind was taken by surprise by the desire that Tala had for Catherine. It had occurred to the young girl that the red head had deep feelings for the young woman.It had saddened her heart to know the one she liked was after another. The young girl nodded as she held out her brooch.

 

“Moon healing activation.” She murmured the words. Soldier Metal’s body had glow. Ice and Wind stared in awe as the female dragon had changed. The once dark grey skin had change to peach with a black ink tattoo across it. Sailor Wind’s eyes narrowed onto the tattoos. Her hair was no long grey either, it change to be blue like Sailor Wind’s. When the process was done, the young woman let out a groan. Soldier Metal sat up as she held her head.

“Arg… damn it, it felt like I was lost in a dark forest and then someone shine a light on me.” She murmured.

“Catherine!” came a whimper. The young woman turned to look at the red head.

“Yes Yuri?”

“You’re alive…” He choked out. Then he didn’t most unexpected thing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Catherine’s eyes widen in surprised. Then he began nuzzling her head. “I’m sorry; I am just so happy.” He murmured against her skin.The female warrior’s face had a tint of pink across her cheeks. “Thank you… Sailor Wind.”

 

Sailor Wind nodded her head. Her throat felt tight as she stared at the two.

“Yeah… no problem…” she murmured. Just when reality was about to become too much, she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder.

“Takao…” She turned to face Kai. He nervously scratched his cheek. “I am sorry being such a jerk lately.” He gave her a weak smile. Her eyes widen in surprise.

“Thanks for saving us pipsqueak!” Ray came over with. He smacked the girl across the back causing her to stagger forward. She chuckled before glaring at the teen.

“Ow! Ray!” The teen looked surprised by the verbal outburst. Maxine and Manabu came over.

“Yeah thank you Sailor Wind!” Pipe the blonde. A blush appeared across Takao’s cheeks.

“Yes thank you.”

“Awe! You guys!”

 

“No Sailor Wind, without you, I wouldn’t be here.” Smiled Soldier Metal. Sailor Wind turn to face the metal warrior. Ice stood at her side looking proud.

 

The treaty of Selene needs to be fulfilled…

Sailor Wind’s eyes widen as she stared at the two. She rubbed her eyes in confusion before looking back at the two.

“Wind? Is everything okay?” wondered Metal. Sailor Wind shot her cousin a grin.

“Yeah! Everything is just peachy! Now lets go eat that lunch you made!” Sailor Wind grabbed Metal’s arm and clung onto it.

“Ah! Hey! We need to return to normal! Wind!” The young girl continued to dragged female warrior away from the Soldier Ice. She looked over her shoulder at him. He had return back to normal. His clothes were torn and covered in dirt. He started chatting with the others.

 

_Please… Please stay with me Catherine…._


	8. Why is the world a sticky place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't so simple as most people think. Now being refresh, Catherine can sense all sorts of evil, well this help the gang or make matters worse?!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 8

 

The sky was painted in brilliant oranges and reds as the sun sunk into the horizon. Takao sat on the rooftop of the house watching the sun disappeared.

“Takao!” mewl a deep voice. The teen turned her attention towards her animal guardian. “Your grandfather is looking for you.” The teen nodded.

“Thanks Dragoon, I will be down in a bit.” Takao return her attention back to the horizon as she began to wonder about her so-called vision.

 

_The Treaty of Selene needs to be fullfiled…_

_Tala is the Prince of earth and he needs to fulfill his duty in order for things to go normal._

 

Yesterday at the picnic, Takao had seen Tala wearing a regale armour while Catherine had stood at his side wearing lavish Kimonos that looked to be fit for a Queen. The pair had looked older for a split second. When Takao had blink, they were back wearing their usual armour. She wondered what was the meaning behind it. She rose up from her spot and disappeared into roof’s secret door. It wasn’t really needed, since each family member could easily climb onto the roof with ease. It was a challenge at first, but it's just to see if they keep at it. Takao was glad for her family having interested in martial arts. It give her the body she needed to battle alongside with her friends. Though she wonder what would happen if she wasn’t with a family that didn’t practice martial art. Would she be less willing to come back or more so just to prove a point? There was just so many questions and not enough time to answer them all.

 

“What is wrong?” It sounded more like a demand than a question. Dragoon had stop right in the middle of the hallway. She let out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t want to talk about it Dragoon.”She tried to side step him.

“No!” Takao gasp in surprised as she was thrown off her feet. She went crashing into the wall with a dull thud. She groan in pain as Dragoon stalk towards her. The feline had used his powers to create a gust of wind to stop the girl from going forward. “You either tell me or no dinner.” Takao narrowed her gaze into a glare.

“Fuck off!” she cursed. Dragoon’s eyes widen in surprised. She continued to rubbed the back of her head. “That really hurt dragoon!” she whined. The dragon narrowed his gaze. She climbed back onto her feet.

 

“Takao!” The teen perked up to her name. Catherine and Ray had jog up the stairs. “Are you all right darling?” The young woman rushed over to her side. Takao’s eyes widen in horror.

“Yes!” Catherine checked her over, then looked over her head.

“Oh dear… it seems you have a bit of a bump. Are you sure you’re well enough to eat something? I don’t want you getting sick in bed.” Catherine had commented with a hint of annoyance. Takao narrowed her gaze before jerking free from the young woman’s grasp.

“I am fine! Quit mothering over me!” she whined. “I just want to eat and go to bed!” She moved pass Dragoon and Ray to disappeared down the stairs. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Well… if everything is fine! I’m going downstairs before Takao eats everything!” Catherine nodded as she watched the teen disappeared from view. Then she turned to glare at the feline, who flinched.

 

 

“All right spill! What did you do?” Catherine growled. Dragoon looked shock at the accusation, then his expression went neutral.

“Nothing. Just a made little wall out of wind.” Commented the creature. Catherine squatted lower to the floor.

“Dragoon.” Came a warning tone.

“Fine! She seem be angst over something. I was just worried.” Dragoon stated.

“By forcing her with violences?” Catherine wondered.

“Violence! I would never raise a hand to the princess!” came a growl. Catherine arch a brow. “A magical prank yes! But nothing that would physical harm her.” Catherine took a deep breath as she pinch bridge of her nose.

“Look! Takao is a young girl, who is turning into a woman! Who is also still accepting the role of Sailor Wind and Moon Princess. I don’t need you jerks getting in her face about some emotional problems! Later this evening! I need to have the talk with her!” Catherine went storming down the stairs. Leaving Dragoon wondering human female’s tenancy to yell.

 

 

~W~

 

After dinner, Catherine was busy washing dishes with Ray helping her putting them away. The young woman kept nibbling on some dark chocolate.

“Would you like some?” she wondered. Ray shook his head. She nodded as she pushed a little square into her mouth.

“Is there something you want to talk about?” he wondered. Catherine paused before looking at the teen.

“Like what…” Ray only smiled before point at her hair.

“Well, I think hair is most obvious.” Catherine wiggled her nose in disgusted. “Grandpa nearly had heart attack seeing you come home.”

“That’s because I look my mother.”

“And Takao is a spitting image of Yoishie. It’s nothing new to him.” Catherine shrugged her shoulders. “Look, whatever is bothering you. I am here, okay?” Catherine looked over at Ray. “Even if it’s just buy you more chocolate.” Ray picked up her garbage after putting the last dish away. Catherine stood by the sink for a moment thinking before bolting up stairs to her bedroom.

 

~W~

 

In the single apartment, Tala was still drying his hair off with a towel. The last few days were finally taking a total on him. He plop down onto his couch. He was quite sad that he didn’t get to talk to Catherine after the picnic. There was gentle tapping on his balcony doors. He frown his brows in annoyances.

“Great! I wonder what that stupid hawk wants now!” Fixing the towel, so it stay on. He took a stalk towards the glass windows. He didn’t bother pulling the curtain aside, he just unlock the door and went back to the couch. “So… What bring you here?” Tala picked up book that sitting on his coffee table. He listen to the door open and close.

“I-uh…” Tala frown his brows together in annoyances.

“Come out with it!” Then was beginning to feel bit more breezy than usual. “There gotta be reason why you came all the out-” When Tala turn to scowl the little guardian but he was left stun.

 

Standing before him was Soldier Metal without her precious white mask. Her whole face glow as her mouth as left jar.

“Uh…” Tala finally clued in as he gasp in horror. His towel had magically fell! He quickly darted into his room while slamming the door shut. “It-It seem….” He could hear her stumble over her words. He quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and long shirt. “I-I-I umm…”He popped his head back out.

“Heh… how about I make us some tea yeah?” He watched her nodded her head. She refused to make eye contact while her face carried on being red. Tala couldn’t believe it. What else could go wrong within the next few hours? He was caught naked by the woman he had feelings for.His plan for the picnic totally got trash by their new enemy. Though one the plus having Catherine totally speechless over seeing hims partially naked was an awesome feeling. Now he had to figure out a how to get her to calm down.

 

He came back to the little living room with tea and some pocky. He was glad to see she had returned to human form. Though seeing the dragon side of her, really didn't bother him much either. It was odd, because he didn't think he would be interested in cross breeding with such a creature.At the moment she still refused to make eye contract.

“Um… sorry for the intrusion” He carefully set the tea cup down before her. “I probably should have called or something.” Now Tala felt his face heat up realizing why she was so flustered at the moment. 

“Uh…No… it’s all right.” He chuckle nervously. Catherine stared at him curiously. “No wait- Umm- Er! This isn’t how I wanted this to go!” He stumble over his words now. 

“I should probably leave.” She stood up.

“No!” She looked up in surprise. “Uh- you can’t leave! Without a trying the tea!” Tala looked around frantically, trying to find a reason for her to stay. “I made your favourite tea!” Catherine looked at the tea cup like she didn’t notice it before. “Besides! I am sure you had your reasons for coming over.” Catherine nodded her as she took seat on the couch.She taken a hold of the cup and held it within her grasp. Then rising to her lips to take a sip from its delicious warmth. A gasp of refreshment escape her as she took a deep breath.

 

“Thank you…” she murmured. Tala turn pink realizing he was staring. He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“Uh, yeah no problem!” His voice had pitch up higher than normal. “I am glad you liked it.” He decided to join her on the couch. “So…” he cleared his throat. “These last few days have been crazy yeah?” He listen to Catherine take a heavy sigh. She looked different from before, but it wasn’t just her appearances that was different, but there was something else too. He couldn’t figure it out.

 

“Yeah…” she tried to look anywhere but him. She still couldn’t get the image of his lean muscles out of her mind and other parts were heavy strain in her brain.

“Catherine.” He began. She nervously shifted her gaze towards him. “I wasn’t trying to make you feel unwanted.” Her gaze widen in surprise. “I just wanted to celebrate something that was important,” he carefully lace their fingers together. “And give you the chance-” His gaze widen onto her bare finger. It was missing… but why? Catherine gasp in surprise when she realize what he was staring at. She took her hand back.

 

“Oh Shoot!” She began to rubbed her naked ring finger. “I forgot to put it back on after doing the dishes!” She explain rather quickly. She looked away with a blush upon her cheeks. Tala continued to stare in awe. ~~ _Damn it! I really did forget the stupid thing by the sink! Now he’s gonna think I forgot it on purpose!_ ~~Catherine nervously shifted her gaze towards the red head. She felt her cheeks heat up as she still couldn’t get the image of him out of her head. ~~_Great! I am thinking of my dear friend naked now…_~~ She had looked flustered for a moment. “You know how forgetful I can get.” She giggled nervously. She continued to avoid his gaze. Tala quickly shook off the look of disbelief.

 

 

~W~

 

“Yes… Dear forgetful cat.” He tease. _Wow… Is she giving me a signal? Does she want to move forward and forget that fiery jerk!_ Her laugh was nervously, which had him worried. _Or maybe she really did forget it?…. Huh…_ “Catherine…” she perk up. “Is everything okay?” He wondered. _I better make sure before I try anything…_ He narrowed his gaze onto her. Then her eyes began to fill with tears which put him at panic. _Oh shit! Something is seriously wrong! Of course she would want comfort! Why would she bother coming me to for that sort of relief?_   _I mean she did make that one call... but! it was too him_! She quickly pushed aside the tears.

“Okay, this is a hypothetic scenario, all right?” Tala nodded his head. _Oh Tala, old boy! It is time for be a friend!_ “And anything I tell you is kept between us right?” He nodded his head once again, but this time with hesitation. _No dirty thoughts! No dirty thoughts!_ He gulp nervously as she leaned forward. _Oh fudge… There is one dirty thought…_ She grabbed a hold of his hands.

 

“In my scenario…” _Why are we talking in hypotheticals?! Woman!!_ “Johnny has become very distant.” She started do odd little patterns on his hands. _Of course! It has something to do with that fiery jerk! It’s always about him! That actually feels really nice…_ Tala drop his gaze to her hands. He couldn’t figure out how it was tickling.“And even callous at times,” she had tighten her hold on his hands. _Well duh! The guy isn’t known to be very friendly!_ “With all these negative emotions, it’s making me feel lonely.” She stated _. Wait… what?_

“Wait! We are hypothetically speaking correct?” Her eyes widen before a blush had settle upon her cheek. _This doesn’t sound like a hypothetical anymore._

“Yes… But.” She began once more, moving even closer to him while bring his arms around her. _Oh shit…._ “I have this great friend…” Tala gulp nervously. “Who makes me feel less lonely.” She rested her head against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her. _OH MY Goddess! She is so soft and cuddly!_ She cling to one arm while his other was free to do whatever. _Crap! What should I do?_ He gently ran his hand up and down her back, causing small shivers. _EH!? Why did I do that?!_ “Even loved…” She murmured quietly under her breath. _Wait a minute! Did she just say…_ Tala let out a heavy sigh. Boy, weren’t they in a pickle.

“Is this friend a replacement for Johnny?” He dared to ask. _Please don’t say yes! Because it will hurt even more!_ He felt her tighten her hold on his arm.

 

“I don’t know…” She began to nuzzled against his chest. _It’s not a yes… but-_ He ran his fingers through her hair it was a nice distraction. “I just know that whenever he is near, I feel less lonely.” He pulled out of pins that held one of hairs buns in place. _Boy! She has a a lot of pins in there!_ Her hair was much longer than he expected it be. It trail down the length of her body and off the couch. He went for the other one. Allowing it blanket over them. _Great! Now what? I am done playing with her hair…_ Then he began to move his thumb, which bush underneath her breast. A soft gasp escape her, which made him realize where his hand was. _Oh Shit! I didn’t mean for that to happen!_ His cheeks began to heat up.

 

Yup… They were definitely heading into dangerous territory. He frown his brows together in concern. She didn’t move away or stop him. She kept still against him. _Huh… She doesn’t appear not to like it…_ He wondered how far she’ll let him go. _I wonder…_ Moving the digit further up he was able to find something, a small nub. He push up against which caused her to whine and shifted slightly. _God damn! That sounded lovely!_ He gulp nervously as he was able to raise his other digit. _I wonder if I could get it happen again_. Then he began to pull at the nub and tweak it. There was a sharp gasp that escape her. _Oh fudge…_.Then he felt her nails dig into his arm. It wasn’t painful, but he couldn’t see her face. _Damn it! I really want to see her face! Is she enjoying this? Or not?_ She had kept it out of view. He wasn’t sure if he should continued or leave at that.

 

He was about to pull his arm away until she began to move. She had move his hand to her mouth and began licking the tips of his fingers. No… His eyes widen in surprise, but the real shock was how her body moved. _OH MY GODDESS!_ She took the tip of his index finger into her mouth sucking on it gentle while grinding back against him. _That is so totally hot… Oh! This isn’t good! She’s not going to like that!_

 

It was becoming all too much for him. _Come on! Don’t ruin it by coming too soon!_ He had shifted around so she was sitting on his lap, with her back to his chest. _I just need her to get to sit still!_ He wrap both arms around her tightly and rest his chin onto her shoulder. _Okay! Think of something else…_ Soft pants had escape him as quiet mewls left her lips. _Why does she have to sound so sexy?!_

“So…” he spoke in between pants. _Okay… time to asked the hard question._ “This friend, who makes you feel less lonely.” He could feel the heat of her blush radiated off of her. “Do you have feelings for them?” _It’s now or never…_

“Mmm-hmm…” came a quiet moan. _What was that! Was that a moan? Or was it a yes?!_ Tala wasn’t sure if he heard her or just cause another pleasant sound to escape her. Feeling even more daring, he tighten his hold and rolled his hips up, which caused a sharp gasp to escape her.

“Please answer my question.” He demanded. _Come on woman! You’re killing me here_! He felt her whine and squirm within his hold. “Do you have feelings for this friend?”

“Oh God yes!” She snapped out. Tala’s eyed widen in surprise. _Did she just…_ She was able to break free from his weaken hold and turn to glare at him. “Yes! The answer is yes!” Her eyes were red while tears stream down her face. _Then why do you look so angry about it?_ “More than I thought I did.” He just stared at her.

 

Then it was like realization had dawn onto her as her gaze became refocus. She let out a gasp before covering her mouth. Trying to keep down out the choke sob that escape her.

“Catherine… I”

“I need to go!” She declared. She headed towards the door. “I am sorry! I shouldn’t have came over!” She sob. Tala was frozen in place. He didn’t know what to do or what was the right answer. Everything was so confusing! He narrowed his gaze as he grabbed a hold of the tea cup and looked at it. Her pink lipstick was still on the rim. He clenched within his grasp and flung it against the wall. The poor thing shattered into millions of pieces and what little liquid was left slide down the wall. His eyes widen in horror what he just done before dropping his gaze. _Damn it… Why, why do things have to be so messed up?_

 

~W~

 

The next morning, Ray had gotten his sister, Takao to yelled at him in horror. He chuckled as he headed down stairs. Where he found her. She at was at the stove cooking something. Her form was so still, and she barely made a sound. Even with the salt smell of bacon mixed in with the pancakes. He knew she was down here crying.

“Good morning!” He said loudly. A sharp gasp escape her as she quickly wiped her eyes. “And how is my favourite cousin in the whole world doing today?” He asked rather cheerful. Catherine turn to face him with a fake smile.

“Oh you know…. Contemplating world domination and all!” Ray blink in surprise as he stared at her.

“Uh… did you just make a joke?”

“Yes... I think I did, unless they change the dynamic of a joke in the last five years.” The corner of his lips jerk, before he burst out laughing. Catherine perked up as she shared in a giggle.

 

“Hey! Hey! What’s so funny!” Takao came rushing down with her tooth bush still in her mouth.She watch the two who continued on laughing. “Guys!” Takao stomp her foot in frustration as Hiro came stumbling over.

“Geeze, who slip the these two laughing gas?” He sat at the table where Catherine quickly present him a plate.

“Go rinse your mouth squirt.” Ray finish chuckling and took a seat. Takao continued to pout, but seeing the smile on Catherine’s face made her feel better. She quickly darted up the stairs to get ready for the day.

 

~W~

 

Ali was busy reading the diagnostic of the last Cardian they had used. He had asked Ann to stay and help him, but the young lady had proclaim she wanted to get an early start for investigating today. Ali only rolled his eyes since he knew that was a lie. It was because of that red head, Bala or something. He always at the school early, which allowed Ann to spend more time with him. 

“Interesting results…” he commented.

Cardian: Lesh

Destroy by: The goddess of the moon

Energy collect: Nearly resorted the Makai tree.

“So… the goddess of the moon is one of those mysterious warriors.” Ali had stay behind to see their cardian’s reclections of the how the fight went. Ann wasn’t big on see such violence take place. Ali was surprise to see the shortest member to be one of the strongest one. “These warriors seem to have a far greater quality of energy than the average human, but how do we capture one?” Ali shifted his gaze towards the tree. “Vulturos!” A dark figure appeared from the shadows. “Go cause some havoc.”

“As you wish my master!” The figure had disappeared into the shadows.Ali just smiled as he leaned further back into his chair.

“Once I become ruler of this land, I will have my Queen.” He chuckled darkly to himself as an image of Catherine had appeared on the computer before him.

 

~W~

 

Manabu sat on the train reading through a text. It was one of the few quiet times she could focus on her reading, before her stop is announced on the speakers or other trouble had appeared. She rose up and leaves the train and the station and heading towards the three tallest buildings in the harbour district. She paused to looked up at the grand school of Mugen Academia. It wasn’t her first choice of schooling, but it something her employer had asked of her. She narrowed her gaze in annoyances before stalking towards. She began her day in the student body president’s office, where she would organize the list of applicants, email them to the other professors. Made sure extracurricular activities of the school were running smoothing. If they had required more funding or were planning a trip, she would send the proper forms that were need to the club’s presidents. Then if she had time, she began to help organize some to the students' class schedules that need to be transfer into different classes.By then the first bell for a break would ringing.

 

“Oh Miss Saien!” Manabu narrowed her gaze as the new female transfer student came bouncing in. “I was wondering if I can put on Mr. Volkov’s tutoringschedule please!” Purred the female student. Just like clock work, this girl who burst through her office door every morning. She let out a heavy sigh.

“Miss Ginga, I told you this yesterday-”

“No I know that but-“

“Miss Ginga, please don’t interrupted me” She spoke in her monotone voice. She leaned against her one hand. “Due to recent scheduling changing, Mr. Volkov won’t be giving out any more tutoring sessions.” The girl was about to interrupt, but Manabu held out her finger. “His class requirements come before any extracurricular activities, and that includes tutoring sessions of exchange students. Now if you want, I can squeeze you in with Miss Kinomiya.” The girl was fuming. An email had popped up. It was an application for tutoring session with Kinomiya. Oh imagine that, the last slot was taken by Mr. Ginga, Miss Ginga’s unusual sibling. Manabu quickly put the work in as the girl continued to pout and whine.

“And I find it very unfair that he continues to get tutor by Miss Kinomiya-”

“I am sorry to report, but the last slot was just taken now.” The girl gasp in horror. “Now if you excuse me Miss Ginga, I have classes I need to attend to.” The girl tried crying her way in, but Manabu just ignore her. She didn't have time to deal with overly emotional girls. She had school to worry about!

 

Manabu went into one of the many lecture halls that Mugen academia had. She sat in the back where she began to catch up on the two classes she missed this morning due to work. She was often given extend dates for her assignments, which she did them promptly without delay. She was busy recording the lecture just incase so she wouldn’t miss anything. Bell rang for lunch time, she let out a sigh of relieve as she gather up her things headed to seclude part of the garden where she met up with the boys. They waved her over. She was more than happy to join them.

“Hello gentlemen, how was your mornings?” She asked polite as usual before taking out her laptop.

“Oh you know… the usual.” Ray grinned while Kai grunted. Manabu nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich. “How was yours?” Manabu shifted her gaze towards Ray. He flinched. “That bad eh?”

“Not exactly, just troublesome… Miss Ginga seems to think that Mr. Volkov is on the tutoring rotation, which I don’t understand why since he is here on an exchange program as well.” Kai and Ray both share looks. “To think another student who is having trouble understanding the country’s first language, is able to help one who not only seems brand new to it, but can’t seem to pass the basic- What is it? Why are you making that face?” She narrowed her gaze onto the boys.

 

“Uh… You were the one who put Volkov on the tutoring rotation because he needed the extra cash.” Ray explain. Manabu’s eyes widen.

“What?! I couldn’t have.” Manabu quickly brought up the school logs and began her search.

“Um… Saien?” The boys exchange looks of worried.

“The only way that Volkov is able to tutor other students is if he pass the language test, and from what Miss Kinomiya tells me. He still hasn’t passed it.” Then a sharp gasp escape her while the boys flinched back in fear.

“Uh… Saien?” Ray asked nervously while Kai kept a sharp gaze on the brunette. “Are you going to be okay?” It was there in the computer, that Volkov had passed the Japanese language course, which allowed him to take more advance classes, which in turn had him still require some of Miss Kinomiya’s session. Because the language wasn’t as simple as English since it grew more complex with the Kanjis. She couldn’t believe it! She had missed it.

 

“Excuse me Miss Saien?” Manabu flinched in surprise as the tall red head stood behind her. “Erm… I was wondering why my teaching status revoke?” The tall red head chuckle nervously while Manabu began to apologize for the error she had caused. Ray began snicker, but stop shortly after receiving a glare from the brunette.

“I am terribly sorry Volkov, I won’t be able to restates until tomorrow.”

“Oh… I see.” Tala looked lost at what do to now. Manabu began to grow nervous. “Geeze,… I was kind of hoping you could do it sooner.”

“Uh… Sooner?”

“Yes… I have translation assignment due later today, but I don’t have access to my account…” Manabu’s eyes widen in horror.

“Oh shit! I am terribly sorry! Allow me to write up a letter to the head of the tutoring committee!” Manabu park herself back down and began typing away like a mad fool.

 

“An assignment?” Kai perked up. “How come you didn’t get it done sooner?” Ray wondered while Tala flinched in surprise. He quickly avoid their gaze.

“Oh you know… Soldier stuff…” he tried to play off. Ray narrowed his gaze onto the older male. Tala began to sweat under the critical eye of third Kinomiya male.

“Yeah? Soldier stuff eh?” Tala gulped nervously. “Are you sure it wasn’t Catherine stuff?” Tala drop his gaze as he began to fidget.

“Umm…”

“Volkov?” Tala refuse to make eye contact with the young man before him.

“Oi! Ray!” Came a cheerful female voice. The group shifted their attention over. Catherine came jogging over with her short mini skirt and her hair neatly pin back into their two buns. “I was wondering where you-” Then when her gaze fell onto Tala, she felt her face heat up. “Oh… Hi Tala.” She said nervously. Ray and Kai both arch a brow at the exchange. Tala looked flustered for a brief moment.

 

“Uh, Good-good afternoon.” He replied quickly. The two were totally avoid eye contact as the group stood in awkward silences for a long moment except for Manabu’s continuing typing on the keys. “You know, I don’t need access right now, I can ask for an extension on the assignment.” Tala decided to change his mind.

“Assignment?” Catherine looked interested. Tala seem to get even more agitated.

“Yes! I have an assignment due today at foreign exchange centre, but with my access revoked.” Catherine’s eyes widen in horror.

“Oh no!” Catherine looked apologetic. “I am so sorry to hear that. Manabu, can you also email the director on my behalf?” Manabu perked up. She gave Catherine a look of surprise

“What?! Seriously?” Catherine shifted her gaze back to Tala.

“Yes, because we can’t have Tala sending in any late assignments right?” She asked rather sweetly as she leaned in close to the taller male. Tala just grunted causing the group to gasp in awe. He was trying to avoiding her.

“It’s fine Miss Catherine. I don’t need the assistances.” The boys perked up with interested.

“Oh, but I insist!” She said sweetly again. She nervously move closer to the red head. She was able to find loose thread on his jacket. She pulled it off and dusted the area. “You need to be doing your best.” She wore sweet smile. Tala arch a brow as he stared down at her. “Well, I need to head to my own session, I will see everyone later?” She gave them all wave while the group let out sigh of confusion. Tala frown his brows together into a glare.

“Gr! Just email me when I finally gain access to the system!” He snapped causing the trio of teens to flinch in surprise. He began stalking away.

 

“Whoa… What was that all about? I thought they would be more happy.” Ray spoke up causing the other two to gasp in surprise.

“You’re not serious are you.” Wonder Manabu.

“How was Catherine this morning?” Kai wondered. Ray sat back down with his friends and his comrades.

“She was…” He remember watching her standing perfectly still this morning. “More perky.” He lied. Kai looked somewhat relief while Manabu frown her brows together.

“I thought sexual release was suppose help manage out burst of anger.” Manabu stated. Ray shot her a grin.  
“Maybe the ice prince is the odd man out.” Manabu frown her brows together then gasp in horror as just the bell began to ring signalling lunch was over.

“Damn it! I need to send it that email!” Ray chuckled quietly to himself as he left with Kai leaving Manabu moaning about not having enough hours in a day.

 

~W~

 

The sun had began to set as Manabu was finally leaving the school. She let out a heavy sigh as she noticed as she was leaving with the faculty members of the school. Each of them were heading home while Manabu still had homework to catch up.

“Hey Manabu!” Came cheeriful tone. Manabu perked up as she turn to sound of her name. Catherine came running over. “Hi! I was hoping to catch you!” Manabu arch a brow. “I was wondering if you want to walk home together?” She stated with a sweet smile.

“Sure, but don’t you normally walk with Mr. Volkov?” Catherine let out an uneasy giggle.  
“I think Mr. Volkov is displease with me at the moment.” Manabu arch a brow in suspicion. “Oh! I hope you don’t mind, or maybe you prefer to walk alone?” The young woman looked dishearten at the moment.

“No, actually I would welcome your company right now, since I have few things I want to run by you.” Catherine immediately cheered up. It reminded Manabu of Takao, how the teen would get all angst then would cheer up at the thought of being helpful.

 

The girls began to leave the school grounds. Manabu kept glancing at Catherine. She had noticed the young woman acting more cheerful than usual. Manabu knew that Catherine was being fake, since the smile didn't reach her eyes. It was something she had learn from her employer. Catherine glance in her direction.

“Uh… is there something on my face?” Wondered the young woman. Manabu shook her head.

“No, though I was thinking of building a program to help us detect the enemy.” Catherine brighten up.

“Oh! That sounds like wonderful idea!” Catherine was oddly supportive, but that was something that Maxine had always told her. “How do you plan on initializing the signature base?” Manabu tilt her head to the side as she thought about it.

“I am not sure, I was thinking of running it through an old java script program.” Catherine’s eyes lit up.

“You mean, do all the coding yourself?!” Manabu slowly nodded her head. “But isn’t that a lot of work?”

 

“It is, but considering how much easier it will make our lives.” Manabu tried to weight the cons and pros within her head. She will need someone’s else help especially with the mathematical area of the programming, but she didn’t know anyone would was confident enough to help her.

“Hmm…I am not very good with it comes to computers nor the science behind it.” Catherine chuckled nervously.

“Oh, I wasn’t even considering you Miss Kinomiya.” Catherine drop her head in shame. “Uh- No what I meant to say was…” Manabu realize her social mistake. She wasn’t very good at social interaction or recognizing social ques.

“It’s okay, I know where my strengths lies.” Catherine recovered. Manabu let out a sigh of relief.

“I am still terribly sorry.”

“Oh, but maybe Tala might be helpful.” Manabu arch a brow interested.

“That might work…” she began to think about his grades and the classes he was taking. A lot of them were in the mathematical field and some hard sciences. “But first I need to restall his access- Miss Kinomiya?” Catherine narrowed her gaze into a glare.

 

“Quick! We have to hide!” Manabu gasp out in surprise as she was dragged off into a dark alley. Manabu stared curiously at Catherine who had a hard look upon her pretty face. She continued to search around in the skies. “There.” Her eyes widen. “Now! Transform!” Manabu barely had time to react as she went digging around in her bag to look for her tool. When she finally found it, Catherine was already change. Manabu stared in awe at the new form of Soldier Metal. She had a human look, but the tail really threw her for a loop. Did she always have a tail?! “Come on! We don’t have time to gawk!” Manabu nodded as she quickly follow suit. Her school uniform had change into a sailor outfit with a short skirt and ankle boots. The bright oranges and yellows made her appear more warmer. The two climb up the wall as quickly as they could. At least Metal was able to scale the wall with ease as she carried Spirit on her back. Leaping from building to building. Sailor Spirit was having a difficult time keeping up with the soldier as she appeared to be following something in the distance.

 

Then the sound of people slamming on the brakes had caught Spirit’s attention. “Hey Metal! I think there is trouble in that tunnel!” Metal’s gaze seem to be focus on the horizon.

“Yeah? What it is your sensing?” She asked.

“Uh…Its not really sensing Miss, its more long the lines of physical evidence.” She stated. Metal shifted her gaze briefly before cursing.

“Damn it, Okay, Spirit, I really think you need to work on that program as soon as possible!” Spirit nodded. “Now hang on!” Spirit let out a scream of surprise as Metal had pick her up and leap down from the building. Metal was able to change her weapon allowing them to glide down onto the ground. When the reach the paved street, Spirit yelled out some crude words. “Shh! Not now!” Spirit flinched as she quickly activated her visor. There was smoke in the air as they entered further into the tunnel.

“Try not to breathe in the fumes!” Spirit alerted Metal. “It appears to be some sort of incapacitating agent that effects the physiological state.” Spirit covered her mouth while Metal just pulled down her white mask.She walked further into the tunnel until she came across a bus. “Metal! Metal!” Spirit continued on with coughing as she tried to find her fellow warrior.

 

Metal narrowed her gaze as she tried to take a peak into the bus, but couldn’t see anything. With a few measure breaths, Metal prepare herself for full on attack. She quietly push the door open before storming into the bus. Her eyes widen in horror.

 

Spirit continue to wonder through the cloud of smoke. “Metal!” She scream out. She looked around, but could barely see through the thick smoke.  
“Spirit! Over here!” Sailor Spirit perked up as she used Metal’s sound waves to find her. She spotted the bus. “Sailor Spirit?” She was surprise to hear the distressing voice of the warrior. Spirit found the entrance to the bus and climb in.  
“Metal! What is the problem-“ A sharp gasp escape her.

“There… there only children.” She murmured. Sailor Spirit’s eyes widen in horror. Some of the children looked all right, but others looked to be dried out husk. Sailor Spirit shook her head as she quickly left the bus to throw up. "This enemy seems more dangerous than we first thought." Metal was able to call for help others while she kneeled outside in sheer horror.

 

~W~

 

The two had retransform when the police came. The paramedics had came and took most of the children to the hospital. Those who were nothing of husks were carried away in body bags.

“I am sorry, I understand this is hard for you, but do you mind explaining, what you saw?" Manabu shook her head.

“Sorry, my friend is in shock.” Catherine spoke for her. The policeman nodded his head in understanding as he took Catherine’s statement and thank her for her help. The Policeman had offer to give the girls a ride, but Catherine decline. Believing her friend needed some fresh air. Further from the crime scene, the boys were able to meet up with them. They found abandoned park.

 

“Hey! I got your text message. Is everything okay?” Ray asked. Catherine only shook her head. Manabu sat on a bench with a lost look to her. Kai narrowed his gaze.

“What happen?” He dared to ask. Manabu looked up at him before dropping her gaze.

“Their new target is children,” Manabu manage to croak out. The boys exchange look. “And some-” Manabu began gasping for air as she darted towards the bushes.

“Cat?” Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Some of them didn’t make it.” The boy’s eyes widen in horror.

“What!”

“They were nothing but husks!” Manabu cried out. “That bastard took every last drop of life from them!” Manabu narrowed her gaze. “And I promise I will do everything in my power to find that bastard!” She hissed out before sobbing out. Kai narrowed his gaze as he took a hold of Manabu.

“I will take her home, you guys don’t have to worry, okay?” Catherine nodded.

“Are you sure man?” Ray wondered. He knew Catherine was going to be okay, but he was mostly worried about Manabu.

“Yeah, I will stick with her for the night.” The two had exchange goodbyes before going their separate ways. 

 

~W~

 

Kai stared in awe at the restaurant before him. “Uh? So you live here?” Manabu let out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah…I know it isn’t much, but it’s home.” She declared. “Come on, lets get the introductions over it.” The two of them and came in from the back, which range a little bell.  
“Oh Mana-chan! Welcome home!” A big busty woman with similar features to Manabu came into view before Kai. This one had a lot of energy with a huge smile upon her face. “How was school to- OH... OH! Giga and Kento! Manabu brought home a boy!” Her mother nearly squeal in delight. Two men came over, one was shorter than the other one. Giga came and stood next to Manabu’s mother while the other one stood by. 

“Kento! What are you doing here?” Manabu stared at her father in awe.

“Just checking up on your mother.” Came the monotone voice. Kai finally clicked in as the taller male came over.

“Feh! I am sure, that what it was Kento!” Manabu narrowed her gaze onto the taller male.

 

“Now, Mana-chan! Don’t be like that!” Her mother began to scowl her. “Your father was-”

“No its fine Haruko, I am done with business, have a great day! You too Giga.” The taller male bowed towards the two before leaving. Manabu narrowed her gaze as she watch Kento leave.

“Mana-chan!”

“I don’t want to hear it mom! Besides I have school work to do! Come on Kai!” Kai gasp in surprise as he was quickly dragged upstairs.

“Manabu! Manabu!” Kai continue to hear her mother call out to her until they were safely inside her bedroom.

~W~

“Uh… Are you sure that was a good idea?” Kai wondered. He flinched at the glare he received, but then the look had soften.

“Sorry! You really didn’t need to see that.” Kai took a peak outside and notice the taller man was still lingering for leaving. Kai took note of Manabu’s bedroom. It was kind of messy, with computer parts lying around, and clothes. There was also a wall of line with shelves that had a lot of complicated text books, which Kai wouldn’t dare to began to read. It seem messing around with technology and medical text books were really Manabu’s thing. Manabu went to the computer and began to work on the project.

“Oh no worries, but your dad is really… quiet.” Kai commented. Manabu paused in her typing.

“Giga is my step-father. Kento is my biological father.” Kai nodded his head.

“So what, nasty divorce, or what?” Kai wondered. Manabu narrowed her gaze.

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

“Actually, it really none of my business. My main concern is to make sure you are all right.” Kai stated. Manabu took a moment to think about his phrase.

“Thank… But I am fine.” Kai nodded as he continued to stare out the window.“Kento…” Manabu let out a heavy sigh. “Not a lot of people know about my family issues Kai.” She began.

“And… “ She let out a growl of frustration. “He is only around just see how business is! It’s because he is a silent partner of Mom’s bakery! If the business does well, that means he makes money!” Manabu stated with a growl.

“Uh-huh… does he need the money?” Kai wondered. Manabu narrowed her gaze.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… your father seems to dress well for a man who needs money.” Manabu took a moment to think about her next phrase of words.

“That’s because he’s a doctor, and does really well for himself.” Manabu commented. Kai perked up at this bit of information.

 

“A doctor… I don’t know any doctor’s with the last name Saien.” Kai began. Manabu smiled as she glance at Kai.

“That’s because Saien is my mother’s maiden name. He is Doctor Aino-” Manabu’s eyes widen in realization while Kai had a smirk upon his face. “How did- Arg! Hiwatari!” She growled at the teen while Kai began to play on his phone.

“Just because you pretend to be a cold calculating person, doesn’t mean you are. You do have feeling like the other girls, and I am sure if you had any issues. They would be more than happy to listen to you.” Kai commented. “You are our dear friend after all.” Manabu felt her cheeks heat up as she glare at him.

“Hiwatari!!”

“Okay! Okay! Enough of the mushy stuff, Lets get to work!” Manabu narrowed her gaze before she return her gaze back to the computer. Kai began to do web search on Doctor Aino. Manabu had murmured under her breath as she grabbed a text book from her book shelve. From what he gathered, Manabu was a lot more like her father than she would like to say. The man had done research for Starlight company for their medical department. He was smart, but it seem work was all he cared about. Kai could only make guessed on what had happen between Manabu’s parents, but the girl didn’t seem overly bothered by it. 

 

 

 

 

~W~

 

It wasn’t until early the next morning that Manabu was able to sting together some sort of code. Kai had fallen sleep long before the sun had rose.

“Hey… kai!” She nudged the teen. “It’s time to get up” she yawned. He only groan in sleep as he turn over.

“5 more minutes.” He whined. Manabu narrowed her gaze into a glare.

“Get up now if you want to live!” She growled. Kai immediate snapped to it. He stared at her in awe. “Look, I need you to give this to Mr. Volkov.” She handed him a flash drive. He looked at the small device.

“The ice prick? Really?” Kai looked her over. She had dark circles under her eyes, not mention they were blood shot.

“Yes! In the mean time, I am going to get some sleep.” She stated with a growl. Kai nervously nodded his head, while Manabu let out a heavy sigh. “ I send Mr. Volkov an email instructing him what else needs to be done. Please find the monster that did this.” Kai nodded his head.

“Fine! I will… goodnight… Saien.” The girl waved her off as she disappeared into her lump of messy blankets. Kai watched the brunette for a moment, before disappearing out of the room. Manabu with her tears straining face as she snuggled deeper into safety of her blankets. They will find them.

 

Kai ran pass the Saiens, but paused to thank them for their accommodations.

“Just a wait moment Kai!” Manabu’s mother yelled out, so he came back into the restaurant’s back. She handed him a streamy cup of hot liquid and a doggy bag. “I want to thank you for being Manabu’s friend.” Kai looked confused as he stared at the items.

“Excuse me?”

“She doesn’t bring anyone over, I was starting to think she was making all of you up!” Smiled the older woman.

“Eh? She talks about us?” Her mother nodded.

“Yes, all of you, Ray, Maxine, Takao and the strange young woman Catherine!” Smiled Haruka. Kai narrowed his gaze. “It’s just nice to know she has friends.” Then Haruka leaned in closer. “Though if you want to date her, you have my permission!” A giggled escape Haruka while Kai felt his cheeks heat up.

“Uh… excuse me, but I am need elsewhere, tell her I wish her a good morning.” Haruka nodded as she waved Kai goodbye.

 

Kai took a peak inside the bag and noticed it was blue berry muffin. He hated blue berry, but he had to wonder if it was Manabu’s favourite. He force himself to eat the treat and dump the coffee as he ran along the sidewalk.Kai ran through the street before he decided to duck into alley. He took out his phone, and realize something amiss.

 

He could felt a dark presents…

 

Narrowing his gaze into his standard glare. He curled up his fingers into a fist. He couldn’t summon fire like he used to, but he can sure create sparks. He pivot on his foot and threw his fist forward. Bursts of light shot before him as he cried out in pain.

“Ow! Fuck!”

“Whoa there, Kai…” Kai blinked a few times. Nope… was he as blinded for a moment. “Geeze, I know you hate me, but I didn’t think you would right out attack me.” Came a hearty chuckled.

“Uh… Volkov?” Kai stumble back for a moment. Great! Some hero he was, he had to go get himself blind. He could only make out a blurry figure.

“Yeah, I got the message, so I could come by and pick up the drive, then I found you.” Kai still couldn’t see very well, but the voice sounded off. Before reached into his pocket. “Now why don’t you be a good boy and hand over the drive thingy.” Kai’s breath had quicken. “Because we can't be having someone locating us! It isn’t a very smart idea…” The voice was becoming more distorted. Kai kept backing away from the person.

“How did-” He gasp out as he felt their hands onto his neck.

“We have spies everywhere… Mr. Hiwatawi” Kai gulp nervously as he still couldn’t see who it was. “And we know everything there is about you, like the fact that there is no one waiting for you.” Kai’s breath began to quicken. This darkness was different from the others. “Now, if you want to live, you’ll give me what I- Damn it! I thought I had more time!?”

 

“Get off of him!” Came a shrill cry. There was a clanging sound of metal hitting concrete. The person before him took the hit. The force had knocked them off of him. Kai took gulps of air as he felt the pressure on his wind pipes had lessen a great deal.

“Damn it!” Came a hiss. “I didn’t realize you were that strong!” Before Kaicould yell back, he felt warm presents of another. When they came closer to him, he knew who it was.

“You don’t belong here.”

“Just kill them!” Kai hissed out.

“True, but you aren’t smart enough on your own to figure where I belong.” Came a chuckle.

“Metal!” Kai growled out as he pulled himself up.

“Oh look that! The boy got up all by himself. It’s shame he won’t know who got him. Ciao for now!” Then just like that, the dark distorted presents was gone. Kai was pissed.

“Why didn’t you attack!” He growled out. There was a heavy sigh.

“I don’t think Takao would appreciated her boyfriend being cut up like sushi.” Kai flinched. “Come on, lets get out of here.” Kai felt his arm being taken around someone’s shoulders. He felt the change in power as the person beside him had de-transform.Then he felt the soft fabric being placed over his eyes. “We should go see a Doctor, I know one who will keep our secrets.” Kai groan in irritation as he was led away.

 

~W~

 

Kai wince in pain as the doctor continued to flash the bright light in his eyes. This was not very comfortable.

“All right young man, how many fingers am I holding up?” Kai frown his brows together.

“Geeze! I don’t know I am fucking blind!” He snapped back.The old man made some noises while Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Well, at least we know the boy’s tongue work.”

“I am terribly sorry for his behaviour Doctor Tuskino, I am sure he is only tired!” Came the warning tone. Kai just grunted ashe felt the sharp pinch to his side.

“Well… it seems be temporary blindness, something that happens when you play with cherry bombs.” Kai felt the soft fabric being placed over his eyes again. “His sight will return by the end of the day. I recommend he stays in a dark room.” Kai was about to protest, but Catherine beat him to it.

“Yes doctor, I will make sure he does.” Kai gulp nervously. As he was gently pulled off the medical examining bed and lead through the small clinic, which Kai was positive it was someone’s house.

 

“Hey!” Came a heavy pant. Kai tilted his head towards the sound. “I came as soon as I can!” Kai’s brows rose up. “Is he blind?!”

“Volkov?” Kai was slightly wearily. He decided to stay close to Catherine. 

“Only temporary, but he needs to rest in a dark room, do you mind keeping an eye on him. I will try to take notes for you.” Kai really hated how he couldn’t see the physical exchanges.

“Yes… No problem, and most of mine classes are online anyway. I only go to the school to listen to some of the lectures if I have any questions. Hiwatari?” Kai frown his brows together. “I am going to take your hand okay?”

“How do we know he’s the real Volkov?” Kai hissed. There was sweet melody like giggle that filled the air.

“Well…do you trust me?” Kai flinched as he felt Catherine’s breath along his ear. A sharp gasp escape him as he quickly covered his ear.

“Ack! Don’t do that!” He whined.

“That’s pay back for being an ass to the doctor. He has the travel drive for the program. All right, have fun boys!” Kai listen to Catherine’s foots steps fading away into the distance. Then a heavy sigh filled his senses.

“Okay, lets go Hiwatari, here is my sleeve.” Tala had offered Kai his sleeve before leaving them back to his place.

 

The trek back to Tala's place was odd and weird. They made a bunch of turns and climb up and down stairs. It wasn’t until the sound of traffic seem to die and the smell of the ocean had filled his senses. He began to wonder if they were close to the harbour. When they started to climb metal stairs, Kai knew they reach his place. It was only three flights, but the incline, and three units down or what felt like units to Kai.

“Okay, I know it isn’t much, but at least you can rest here.” Kai took off the blind fold, but was greeted with darkness. He frown his brows together. “Catherine said you need darkness to adjust, so I was able to black out the windows and such.” Kai could see a dim light in the distance. “ I am not going to make you stay in bed like a child.” Kai perked up at this. “ You can wonder around if you like.”

“Feh… wouldn’t you get in trouble?”

“Heh, like you care?” Came a bitter chuckle. Kai was taken back by the comment. Then he began to wonder. Did he care if Tala got in trouble?What would be the consequences if he just took off. He knew Catherine had a temper, which seem to scare Ray, but it wasn’t the same fear he had when dealing with monsters. “Anyway, I have myself set up in the living room.” Kai followed him through the dimly lit apartment. There was a very simple laptop set up on a coffee table.

“Is that it?!” Tala gave him a look. “Saien has a whole work station set up!” Kai spatted out.

 

“Yes, but a lot of that is old technology.” Tala took a seat on the floor in front of the computer. “Is this new.” Kai arch a brow as he took out a travel drive.

“This better be fucking worth it!” Tala chuckled.

“Hmm… maybe.” Kai’s eyes widenbefore he took a seat next to the man and pouted. “All right, let’s see what she’s got here.” He inserted the drive and checked out what it was carrying. There were a lot of notepad documents, which Kai didn’t understand. Tala brought up one of the documents and began to read what Kai thought was gibberish. Tala began muttering under his breath. Then his phone would buzz. He took a quick peak at it then left it alone then shifted his attention back to the document. Kai could faintly make out Tala’s face with the glow of the screen.

 

“Is this all you’re going to do?”Tala perked up.

“Yes, this programming needs my attention, why?” Tala shot him an look. Kai let out a heavy sigh.

“I thought you might want to goof off or something.” Kai stood up and laid on the crouch.

“No, trying to detect these outside sources is very important to me.”

“Because of Catherine?” A ghost of a smile appeared upon his face.

“Well, not only that, but the this planet is under my care.” Kai tilt his head to the side.

“Was joining the dark kingdom being proactive for the caring the planet?” Tala only chuckled.

“I was wondering when you would bring that up.” Kai narrowed his gaze onto the figure. “Actually I didn’t have much of a choice when I became a dark kingdom general.” Kai perked up.

“But there is always a choice.” Kai stated. Tala perked up while Kai gave him a look. “I mean, you could have chosen not to become agent of the dark forces.” Kai snipped. Tala let out a heavy sigh.

“With that train of thought, we wouldn’t get very far.” Tala stated. Kai sat up.

“So what! Are you telling me that you really didn’t have a choice!” Kai growled. Tala took a deep breath. Then turn to face the kid behind him.

“You don’t know anything beyond your little bubble, boy.” Tala return his attention back to the laptop.

“Arg!” Kai growled. “Your insufferable!” He spatted.

“And you’re ignorant.” Came the quiet soft tones of his voice. Kai turn away from the man.

“Let me know when you’re done!”

“Heh… Sure.”

 

Kai didn’t understand. Why was this agent of darkness helping them? Was the sex that good? Kai often wondered what it would be like to be physically intimate with someone.

“Heh, I didn’t think about it, but I bet Catherine is a real wild card in the bedroom.” Kai watched Tala’s form stiffen. “Is a slut…” He dare to say. “A-” Kai’s breath itch as he finally found himself pin to the floor. There was a dull ache at the back of his head. His vision had clear up enough for him to make out Tala’s facial features in the dim light.

“You…” he spoke in a low tone. “Do not get to talk about her like that!” Kai felt fear creep into his subconscious. Tala had his forearm press up against his chest, and his hands pin above his head. His legs were trap underneath the man’s weight. Kai couldn’t believe the strength the red head had. He always thought he was weak due to the oversize clothing he often wore. “If I ever hear you say something like that again about her. Then I promise that you will regret it. Do I make myself clear? Hiwatari?” The way he said his name had caused shivers to travel down his spine. Kai realize his mistake. Even without his soul being cleanse, Tala was still able to cause a lot of damage. Kai dumbly nodded his head.“Good!" Tala narrowed his gaze. "God! You are so fucking ignorant!” He growled. He pushed himself off of the teen and went back to the laptop.

 

Kai slowly pushed himself up. He looked over at Tala, who seem to be deep in thought with the programming. Oh yeah, he most definitly crossed the line. “Go to the bedroom and stay here.” Kai perked up. “I don’t want to look at you right now.” Kai stood up and stared at Tala for a moment. Then he went to the bedroom and stay there. Now he knew he was in trouble. He took out his phone and figure he might as well do some of his own digging around. 

 

 

~~~~

 

Soldier Metal stood upon the rooftop a sky scarpers. Dragoon and Dranzer floated nearby looking in different directions.

“Are you sure, you don’t want to bother the others?” Dragoon spoke up.

“They are still in school at the moment, so once they get a free. They know where they are needed.” Metal stated. “Besides, Tala has inform me that they need sample of creatures signature in order to finish the program.” The two guardians had share a look.  
“I thought Miss Saien was working on it.” Dranzer spoke up.

“Yes, but she needed help with the algorithm to help calculate the sequences of something numbers.” Metal trailed off.

“The Bernouill numbers?”

“Yes, that. All I know it is beyond my expertise.” Dranzer perked up. “I can only translate the kanji for Tala, but I don’t really understand the meaning behind it.” Metal saw something flashing in the distance.

 

Her eyes widen as she watched the figure move to and forth.She couldn’t sense any negative energy from them, but there something about them. They appeared to be looking for something. Then as if to realize they were being watched, figure had disappeared.

“Metal! METAL!” Soldier Metal turn to the sound of the voice just in time to block the attack. The force of the attack had shoved her back nearly off the building. “What the hell are you doing spacing out!” Came a hiss. Dranzer flew around the strange humanoid creature. It looked like an angel. The hawk shot small fire balls, and Dragoon could only manage walls of wind. Soldier Metal gasp in awe at the creature before her.

“So… You're Soldier Metal?” Came taunt from the creature. “Heh… I was kind of hoping for someone more challenging.” It looked her over.

“Oh believe me.” Metal grabbed a hold of her weapon. “I am more than challenge for you, buddy!” The creature narrowed their gaze as they darted forward. Metal side step to dodge the attack before bring down her weapon.A shrill cry had escape the creature as it lost its wings. “And how dare you mock these humans with their imaginary of holy figures.” The monster turn to glare at her.

“You think you’re tough!” Cried out of the creature. Dranzer and Dragoon floated behind soldier Metal. “My master is ten times more powerful that you!” It snarled. Metal narrowed her gaze. She quickly change her weapon into a spear and darted forward. The creature tried to parry the attack, but she was too quick. She stuck her target head on. Dranzer and Dragoon were left in awe at the sight before them. The monster soon turn to dust.

“I certainly hope so…” It’s ashes were carried away in the wind.Dranzer landed next to Dragoon.

 

 

“Whoa…” Metal perked up as she turn to face the two guardian animals. “Who would have thought.” Dranzer continued on. “That once your soul got cleanse, your powers would increase.” Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto her. Soldier Metal came over and squatted down to Dranzer’s level. She had moved the mask aside. A sweet delicate smile appeared upon her face.

“Awe, you are such a charmer Dranzer. I bet you say that to all the female warriors.” Dranzer squawk in surprise.

“But we failed our mission though.” Dragoon stated. Metal shifted her gaze towards the feline. “We didn’t get the signature.”

“No, but at least we know they won’t be targeting children again.” Dragoon arch a brow. He noticed the cold distant look upon her face. He remembered seeing it once upon a time. “Besides, I am sure the younger group needs some time to adjust.” She took out a handkerchief began to clean off her weapon. “Lets see if these dust fragments will be good enough.” She had quickly revert back to her human self. Dranzer was in awe while Dragoon narrowed his gaze in suspicion. “Come on Dragoon!” The feline was hesitant but decided to follow.He knew something had caught the warrior’s attention, but he couldn’t find any trace of the thing. She was hiding something. 


	9. That's the trouble with babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only there are aliens causing trouble but small wee little ones too! Check out another chapter of Sailor Takao R!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its another fun chapter for me with a little extra! At the end of the chapter, I share a little personal story which help with writing this!

Sailor Wind R Chapter 9

 

 

Soft coos and gentle moans had filled the air. Traces of red hair were scattered all across the bedsheets. A heavy panted was companied with the sound of flesh hitting against flesh, but a choke moan had finalize the act. The two parties breathing heavily as they stared at each others eyes.One with a smile of absolute delight while the other was stern.

“Heh… Who would have thought, work would get you all riled up.” Came the soft giggle. There was a grunt before the male party turned fell onto the bed. “So… does that mean you’re staying the night?” Came a soft purr. The male looked at their watch.

“No… I have to go. I’ll call you later.” The female noticed her male partner wasn’t finish yet.

“Hey… don’t you want me to take care of you?” She wondered softly. The male paused for a moment before looking over at the gorgeous athletically build female that was laid sprawl out before them. “Don’t worry about it, as long as you’re satisfy. I am satisfied.” They continued on getting dressed.

“Oooh! I like this!” The female began to squirm around on the bed. “All right my dear noble knight. Be off with you!” The male had paused at the nickname.

“Good night… Salima.” With that, they closed door. They walked down the hallway just to glance at their phone. Guilty riddled his features as the naughty photos of another were presented before him. It wasn’t so much as work, but the pictures themselves that got him riled up. He quickly deleted them and continued on his way. Yeah… as long as she was satisfied, his needs didn’t matter.

 

~W~

 

In a villa, where soft instrumental music had filled the air, two figures were hanging out in marble slated kitchen.

“Hey, when do you think Johnny will come back?” Piped up a delicate sweet voice. Standing around in the kitchen was Oliver. The young man, dressed in his fitted shirt and pants. He was picking through some grapes. Sitting on a wooden stool was a small child. A boy, had light red hair and the bluest eyes he has ever seen. Every time he stared into the child’s eyes, he was instantly reminded of his dear friend.

“I don’t know, darling.” Oliver handed the bowl of fruit towards the child. “Do you miss him?” The child began to pick at the fruit before popping it into his mouth.

“No.” Oliver chuckled.

“Liar…” The boy’s expression had drop as he stop eating.

“Why must he go see that woman!” Oliver perked up.

 

“Woman?” This was news to Oliver.

“Yeah, the weird lady with the scary cats.” Oliver frown his brows together. “Uncle Ricky and Bob both know of her.” Oliver began to wonder if his dear friend was back in the country.

“Oh, Dragoon isn’t that scary once you get to know him.” Oliver smiled. He suddenly realize why Johnny’s need to dump the kid off with him. He began to wonder if Johnny and Catherine will be back by tomorrow afternoon.

“Whose Dragoon?” Wondered the child. Oliver perked up.

 

“Oh, it’s the weird lady’s cat. His name is Dragoon. He can be very sweet once you get to know him.” Oliver quickly went over to the stove.

 

“I don’t think her cat is name Dragoon.” The child protested.

 

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Oliver was stirring some pasta for the kid.

 

“I just know.” The child simplify stated. Oliver quickly got an idea. He quickly went to phone and went into galleries. He found a photo of Catherine wearing her school uniform with her unusual shape hair buns. She was so excited to get into her chosen University. She had sent him many pictures of the school grounds. She had also snapped a few with her, Tala and Dragoon. He set the phone down.

 

“See?” Oliver present his phone to the child. “That little black fella is Dragoon.” The little boy wipe his hands before taking the phone.

 

“Ooh! She’s pretty!” He gushed. Oliver couldn’t help the smile that grace his features. “She looks very happy.” He stated before going back to his grapes.

 

“She does…” Oliver took the phone back. He looked at the photo. It had been a while since he heard from her or the news of what is going on in Japan. Johnny had volunteer to be the communication link between them and the younger group. It made sense, since Catherine and Johnny were to wed later this year. “Did you know that lady is going to be Johnny’s wife!” Oliver said rather excitedly.The child shook his head in disbelief. “Well, its kind of against the rules, but the two of them have been together for a very long time.” The boy continued to look at the photo. “So let’s not bother Johnny about getting some action okay?” The boy looked up at Oliver.

 

“Action? You mean sex?” Oliver turn a bit pink. “Uncle Ricky told me that Johnny only wants sex.” Of course Enrique had to teach the kid such words.

“Well… its a lot more than that between those two.” Oliver smiled happily at the photo.

“But that isn’t the lady that Johnny went to go see.”

“What?”Oliver froze as he was sure he misheard the child. “Could you repeat that please?” The child looked scared for a moment.

“Am-Am I in trouble…” he voice got even quieter. Oliver shook his head.

“No, sweetie. You aren’t in trouble.” Oliver tried to comfort the child. “But I need you to repeat what you had just said, and understand I don’t mean to scare you.” The child nodded hesitantly.

“This isn’t the lady that Johnny went to go see.” The child nearly whispered. Oliver began to process the words. He took a deep breath as he began to wonder.

“Is that why Uncle Ricky is mad at Johnny?” The child nodded. Enrique refuse to tell him the reason why he was so pissed at Johnny. And Robert's woman was yelling in the background when he called them about any negative activity that might be occurring in the area.

 

 

“Uh… I see.” Oliver took a deep breath and let out a nervous chuckle. He pushed himself off the marble island. “Are you sure?” The boy nodded once again. Oliver went over to the cupboard.  
“Olive?” The child dare to say. They began to fidget within their spot.

“Darling…” Oliver gave the child a gentle smile. “Have I ever told you a story of the great unicorn warrior?” That seem to peak the boy’s interested. Oliver came back to the island with bottle with brown liquid. He pour a glass of liquid which was stinky to the child. “Well. Lets just say the unicorn will be finding justice for the pretty lady.” Child nodded their head.

 

There was loud bang which startle the child. He hopped off his stool and hid behind Oliver. Oliver narrowed his gaze as he tried to peak around the corner to see who was at the entrance.

“Hello!” Came a deep familiar voice. Oliver’s smile had disappeared. “Is anyone home?”

“Darling.” He kneeled down at the child’s level. “I am going to be doing somethings to Johnny, but please don’t be scare. Okay?” The child nodded. Oliver patted the child. “Now go be a good boy and eat your grapes.” Oliver left the child at the table, which was just out of view of the entrance.

 

“Oh! Hey there, I thought for a moment I was at the wrong-” Then a loud smack had echo within the area, which caused the boy to flinched in fear. He gasp in fear before darting underneath the table. Then there was some shouting had followed after. The boy began to whimper as he heard another bang. He began to cry as he covered his ears.

“Please… please… please make it stop!” He whispered to himself. The sound of thunder roar just outside the windows. He flinched in fear as tears steam down his face. “please! Please stop!” He cried out.

 

~W~

 

Takao and Maxine giggled as they walked home from school. The girls were excited to be reunited again.

“I can’t believe I forgot about you!” Maxine said dramatically. Takao just giggled as her blonde friend clung onto her. “It’s so nice to be near you again Takao.” She nuzzled the teen’s arm.

“Oh Max, don’t be so dramatic!” The blonde smiled as she stared up at her friend. “Hey! Look it’s Manabu!” The blonde perked up. Looking head she did see the brunette. She seem be to lost in a book. “Hey! Mana-chan!” Takao gave a shout. Maxine’s eyes widen when she noticed the other girl had stop. “Come on Max!” Maxine nodded as she followed her friend towards the other.

 

Manabu paused as she waited for the other two to catch up. “Oh, well if it isn’t the youngest Kinomiya, and Maxine. I see two of you are doing well.” Takao stuck out her tongue while Maxine giggled.

“Oh Mana-chan! You need to relax!” Takao whined. Manabu realize her mistake.

“Oh… forgive me. I tend to forget myself.” Stated the brunette in her usual mono and clip tone. Takao let out a heavy sigh while Maxine giggled nervously.

“Hey… so what brings you to the neighbourhood?” The blonde decided to ask. The trio began walking.

“Oh! I am currently doing a work exchange with Mr. Volkov.” The two girls looked at each other in awe.

“Mr. Volkov?” Manabu nodded her head.

“Yes, he is helping me establish the logistic behind a program that will help us detect evil presents.”The girls looked confused. “Uh… We are trying create a warning system?” She tried. The girls both clued in.

“Oh! That sounds wonderful!”

“Oh yeah! A lot better than logistics something.” Takao giggled nervously. Manabu couldn’t help but smile at the two.

 

 

The sound of babies giggling had filled the air. Babies and tots were playing around at a daycare. A baby with pink hair and big blue eyes crawled towards their mother. A happy gurgle escaped them as they wire lifted up.

“Manami, were you good today?” came a soft caring tone. The nursery teacher insisted the little one was great. “Oh that’s great to hear! Okay, now its time to say bye, bye to your teacher!” spoke the mother. The baby made some more gurgling sounds, which made the nursery worker giggled. There was some loud whining, which caught the two attention. Then whining had stop, which was followed by a loud squeal.

 

“Oh how cute!” Takao squealed as she stared at the mother and child.

“Mrs. Barker! How nice to see you!” Maxine smiled nervously. “Is this your new addition?” Manabu gave the little human an odd look.

“Oh hey there Maxine! It is nice to see you, yes this little one’s name is Manami!”Smiled the young woman. The girls cooed over the baby. Then odd a bright light came out of no where, the girls gasp in horror. For they couldn’t do anything as they watched monster drain the energy from the workers and children.

 

Mrs Barker cried out as she took the hit. Manabu narrowed her gaze as she grasp onto Takao and Maxine. Pulling the girls out of sight. Just when they were about to go transform, the monster was gone. Manabu gasp in horror at the scene before them. The children and adults were all unconscious.

“Quick! Call an ambulance!” shouted a familiar voice. Takao didn’t have time to analyze the voice before she ripped out her cell phone.

 

~W~

 

Ali played his flute as the energy left the monster and went into the Makai tree, which began to glow.

“Heh, who would have thought! That these human infants can provided us with so much energy!” Giggled An. The tree hummed as it expanded its trunk. “They are so helpless!”

“Yes, but our enemies seem more knees on searching for us.” Ali narrowed his gaze. “We can only appear for short time and take whatever energy that us available before they start attacking our creatures.” Ali shifted his gaze back to the deck of cards they had left. There wasn’t many, and neither of them were strong enough yet to call on the lost souls of their fallen subjects. So far, they were only able to scarp by with bare minimum of energy. Though Ali had noticed Ann was taking more and more from the tree each day to change up her disguise physical appearances. It was rather irritated to see her waste such magic one something so meaningless.

 

~W~

 

At the hospital, a lot of the workers and babies were all in intensive care. Takao stared in awe at the mess.

“So… what is the damage?” wondered the teen. Manabu had grabbed one of the nurses reports and began to read through it.

“The adults will varying between 5 to 7 days and the babies…” Manabu let out a shaky sigh as the girls looked up at her. Manabu frown her brows together. “It says estimate time will be 3 weeks before they are out.” There was a soft gasp as Maxine covered her mouth. Takao stared in awe at all them. There were a a lot of machines for the little ones.

“Why?” She wondered.

“With the sudden attack, the doctors want to make sure there is nothing wrong with the children.” Manabu’s tone seem even more distance. Takao didn’t realize it, but Maxine took note. 

 

“And what about Manami?” She decided to interrupt. She stared in concern at the one baby who appeared to be fine out of the bunch. Manabu looked somewhat surprise and startle by the question before looking over at her notes. 

 

“She was the only one who survived the attacked, with her mom being out for so long. The hospital is trying to get a hold of Mrs. Barker’s husband, but he is out of the country for a business trip. And they don’t seem have any relatives in the country either.” Tala had came over after talking with the nurses about the situation. The red head looked somewhat exhausted as he entered into the room.

 

“Geeze… who would have thought that being a good guy is so much work.” He whined. The girls perked up in surprised as they looked at each other. Tala notice he had their attention. He shot them a smile. “No worries.” Tala was slightly annoyed at the fact no one wanted to talk to the girls since they were ones who countered the issue. He was the guy who called for ambulance. Though if he had to guess, it was probably Manabu who directed the staff towards him. He still couldn’t believe the enemy left husks of humans. Human children that is… He frown his brows together at that thought. Husks of babies would probably destroy the girls… He knew Manabu was still hurting over the last mission. 

“So! Any news for this little one?” Tala came over to the baby that was still awake. The little one gurgle and cooed in their little bassinet. He smiled down at the little bundle of joy.

 

“None so far.” Manabu stated. “They are having trouble getting hold of the father.” Tala narrowed his gaze onto the baby while Takao looked worried. The baby tilted its head as it looked up at Tala. Before a happy gurgle escape them. The baby seem very excited to see Tala.

“Arg… My dad is too busy with the store to even consider watching a baby.” Maxine piped up.

“And I am busy building that program.” Manabu supplied. Tala’s brow twitch in suspicion as he shifted his gaze towards the girls.

“Then I can take care of the baby!” Takao pitch happily. The three of them stared at the teen. “Whaaaat?” She began to whined.Then they shook their heads. “Oh come on guys!”

“No… I don’t think so Takao.” Maxine decided to be the one to break the news. “Besides, don’t you remember how hard it was for us to watch Jack?” Takao frown her brows together at the memory. The little blond was very difficult as he always tried to fight with her. Tala let out a heavy sigh. He couldn’t believe he was stuck with another mission.

 

“Fine!” The girls perk up in surprise. “Tell the doctors I will take care of the Baby.” Tala finally spoke up. Manabu look surprised. “I will take care of the baby.” He repeated.

“What? You think you can just take her home just like that?” wondered Maxine.

“Taking care of a real baby is hard work.” The baby wiggle their arms around and accidentally knocked out their pacifier . Her eyes began to water as her lower lip began to tremble. Takao quickly put the pacifier back into the baby’s mouth. “Babies have a lot of needs and they are still discovering themselves. They also can’t communicate, so it’s a tough to tell what they want.” Manabu inform the young man, who didn’t seem to be bother by the idea.

“Hey! I can help with the child!” Takao perked up.

“Oh yeah? Just like you did with your gold fish?” wondered Manabu with a hint of sass. The young teen stuck out her tongue.

 

 

“Its fine, I’m the only one who has the flexible schedule out of the group.” Tala commented. “Besides, if Takao took the baby home, I am sure that Kai would have a field day with that.” The girls tilted their head in confusion. “Hello, we both have red hair and blue eyes.” It clicked in as the girls giggled. “And besides….” A faint blush appeared upon his pale cheeks. “It would be nice to have some practice…” smiled Tala. This made the girls curious as they watched young man interact with the baby. The child seem to enjoy Tala’s company.

 

~W~

 

Takao and Manabu had decided to followed Tala back to his apartment while Maxine had to return home. She was stuck with babysitting Jack for the evening. When they arrived to the apartment, they were surprise to see how clean and neat it was. Tala had the little one set up in his bedroom with a baby mobile with a canopy. Once the baby was set down it began crying. Tala began to wonder if the child was bored or something. He shook the rattle they got form the hospital.

“Hey, I forgot to ask, why were you in the neighbourhood?” wondered the young teen.

“Oh crap! I can’t believe….”

 

“Yuri Valkov!” A very angry young woman kicked his door open. Catherine came stomping in. “How dare you stand me up!” The baby started crying even harder as the young woman came in. “Don’t you realize- Oh Hush you!” Catherine had picked up the baby and place it on her hip. She stuck the soother back in its mouth. “Where is the damn bottle!” she cursed. The baby had stop crying and was nuzzling the young woman. Takao quickly pulled out the glass bottle. Catherine disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a full bottle. She then handed the baby to Manabu to feed. “Now-”

“How did you know what she wanted?” wondered Tala. Catherine narrowed her gaze.

“It’s just a baby! Not a rocket!” stated the young woman. Then realization sunk in.“Why are you with a baby?” Both Manabu and Takao chuckled nervously.

 

 

“There was an cardian on the loose and it attacked a nursery.” Takao supplied. Catherine’s eyes widen briefly before they narrowed in concern as she shot Manabu a worried look.

“There is no need to worry about me Miss Kinomiya. Though surprisingly, there wasn’t any husks left behind.” Manabu decided the inform the young woman. Catherine nodded her head in understanding. “This little one is the sole survivor of the attack.” Catherine shifted her gaze onto the baby. It wasn’t something she was new to, but it still stung. She was glad the younger group had each other. Though being around guys had taught her to keep her emotions at bay until she knew it was okay for her to unleash them. “So dear Tala/Valkov volunteer to take care of the baby!” Both teens finished at the same time. Tala let out a heavy sigh as he took the baby from the brunette. When she was done with the bottle, Tala went trying to burp the little one.

 

“Its no big deal. I just wanted to do my part in the grand scheme of things.” The baby was no longer crying, but it was still fussy. “Can you pass me a diaper?”

“No big deal?” Catherine’s eyes seem to sparkle as she stared at the young man. “Yuri…” Catherine let out heavy sigh as she reached into the baby bag, which brought from the hospital. “I’ll help as well.” Manabu let out a sigh of relief as Catherine handed Tala a diaper.

 

“That is great news to hear!” Manabu perked up. Tala turn to glare at the teen, who seem to ignore the look. “Come on Takao!” The teen whined saying she wanted to help too, but got dragged away. Leaving the two alone. Catherine raised a brow in question.

“Why does this feel like a set up?” she wondered. Giving the door a questionable look, she return her gaze back to Tala.

“I highly doubt it, but I had the same feeling too!” Tala had finished snapping all the buttons back on Manami’s suit. “By the way, the baby is a boy.” Tala spoke up. Catherine perked up.

“Really?” She seem excited to hear this. “Awe! You are such a cutie! Come here and let’s take a picture with aunty Cat!” Catherine took a selfie with the little one, then she took one with the baby alone.

 

~W~

 

Outside, Takao bit Manabu’s hand. The brunette let out a squeal of pain before she jerk her hand free from the teen.

“Ow! What’s the deal!” she hissed. Takao narrowed her gaze.

“Why did you do that!” came a growl. Manabu narrowed her gaze onto the teen.

“Volkov and Catherine are more suited for taking care of a baby than you are.” Takao’s gaze had soften.

“But I wanted to help!” Manabu rolled her eyes.

“Tell me what’s wrong!” Takao perked up. “You owe me!” Holding up her hand as she began wrapping it.

“I am jealous of Catherine!” came a pout. Manabu took off her glasses to clean them. This had aroused her attention.

“Jealous, why?” Takao let out a heavy sigh before walking to the edge of the bridge and leaning against the railing. She stared into the river below. “Because it seems that everyone is in love with her,” came a bitter growl. Manabu set her glasses back on her face.  
“And everyone is Volkov and Hiwatari?” The teen nodded her head while Manabu let out a heavy sigh.

 

 

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe Hiwatari was attracted to her because of the silver millennium?” Takao perked up.

“What do you mean?” Takao felt nervous at the moment.

“Well, from what I gather, you and the prince of earth didn’t have the most innocent relationships.” Takao’s face went pink. “But it also could be misleading information.” Takao’s eyes widen in realization.

“I don’t understand.” Manabu let out a heavy sigh.

“Catherine is your bodyguard right?” Takao nodded. “Even now, it is her job to guard your innocents.” Takao drop her gaze. “So, what you think is love might be…”

“They are lusting after her.” Manabu nodded. “But why?” Takao wanted to cry.

 

“Takao.” Manabu clear her throat as she looked over the teen in her male uniform. “You aren’t exactly someone who draws attention to themselves.” Takao remember how uncomfortable she felt in the white dress that was given to her. “Which is probably why the dark kingdom had such hard time finding you.” Takao looked down at her male uniform. It did well hide her figure while her sailor outfit shows off her curves.She began to wonder if wearing girly clothes will help her problem. Then she began to wonder about Manabu’s comment about the silver millennium. Tala knew she was a girl and the princess. Was he just being nice because of duty? This was something that need more investigation.

“You know Manabu.” The brunette had stop mid rant. “I think you have made your point.” Manabu smiled. “Thank you for the advice.” Grinned Takao.

“You’re welcome! I am glad to be of service.” Manabu adjusted her glasses as Takao began to make plans on how to capture Kai’s attention.

 

~W~

 

“Did you really take a picture of the baby?” Tala gave the young woman an odd look before he sneezed.

“Yup! The kid is really cute! With his little red locks and big blue eyes!” she cooed the little one who giggled at the attention. “Besides, I hope you’re not catching a cold.” Catherine gave Tala a look over. The young man was still in his uniform. “Because if you are, then I might have to take you home!” She went to tickle Manami who squealed and giggled loudly.

“No… I don’t believe so.” Tala stated. His gaze drifted over towards the two. Catherine had the biggest smile upon her face he has seen in long time. She was natural with the child. The way she held the baby with such ease and it seem she was able to sense the child’s needs. He knew their relationship was on rocky grounds, but he wondered… Maybe, he could experiences the same blissful happiness.

 

“So Yuri!” Her voice aroused him out of his thoughts. “What do you say to a little dinner?” she continued to smile at the baby.

“Sure… do you mind pizza for now? I’m running low on groceries.” Tala smiled sheepishly. Catherine arched a brow in question then remembered their initial plans.

“Oh… Right, I was supposed to help you with the shopping and meal prep.” Tala nodded as he went to order some pizza for them. Catherine was busy with her own phone flashing pictures of the kid. Just as she was about to write a message with the photo, the baby started crying. Catherine dropped her phone and started soothing the child. “Hey did the doctors say anything else about the little guy?” Catherine followed Tala into the kitchen.

 

~W~

 

 

Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she fell onto her bed. She began to cuddle with her pillow. It was late, she couldn’t believe it took so long for the two of them to get the baby to sleep. She was kind of hoping for a little more alone time with the older red head, but soldier business always came first. Then her phone began to ring. She groan in irritation. “Please don’t be Yuri.” She tiredly put the phone to her ear. “Hello?” she spoke in between yawns.

“{Catherine!}” snapped a familiar deep voice. It carried a thick accent with it, which meant Catherine had to use all her brainpower to figure out what the other person was saying. The young woman perked up. “{I know we are having a hard time, but how could you hide this from me?!}” There was heavy sense of betrayal within the tone along with anger. She was confused at first on why the person was so upset with her. “{This is big! Even bigger than us getting married!}” came a hiss. Catherine groan as she rolled onto her back.

 

“Johnny.” Came a whine. “{What arg yer talking about? You are making less sense than Manami.}” Catherine slowly began to peal off her clothes.

“{Manami? Is that the name you chosen, Cat?}” Catherine allowed her head to loll around as she took off her bra. “{Catherine, please move to Glasgow with the baby.}” Catherine perked up.

“{Are you daft? That’s kidnapping!}”

“{Kidnapping? How can it be kidnapping when its your own child?}” Things were starting to make sense.

“{John}” Catherine took a deep breath. “{The baby isn’t your-}”

“{You are kidding me! It better not be-}”

“{And its not mine!}” She interrupted him. “{Its for a mission, one of the monsters here attacked a nursery and the child was only survivor in the attack. The hospital need volunteers, so I decided to help!}” She quickly finished off in a stern professional tone.

 

“{I see… then how come you didn’t say that in your message?}” came a growl. Catherine rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe Johnny was being so difficult lately. She left the reporting to Dragoon since their last call ended in a fight. That was while ago. She tried to get open communication with him but offering naughty pictures. Even with the phone sex talk, Johnny tried to pretend not to know what she was talking about. Claiming she might have imagine the entire thing. She was positive she had someone on the phone with her.

“{I am sorry, I forgot to write one. I just thought you might like a cute picture of a baby, who had similar looks like us. I guess I was wrong. Good night McGregor.}” Then she ended call before he could say goodbye. She knew using his last name was something that bothered him a lot. Her relationship with Johnny was slowly coming to end. She knew she had to end it with him if she wanted to start something Tala. The pale redhead had entered into her mind. They been tip toeing around each other since that night. Where she kind of confess her feelings to him. She knew if she had stuck around that night, things between them would have gotten heated. Catherine felt her cheeks warm at the idea. “Being with Yuri…” she murmured to herself as she laid on her bed. She looked back at the pictures she took of baby. His soft red locks and blue eyes. The child could have been mistaking her own by the looks of it.

 

Johnny always talk about having children and living a normal life. A dream that Catherine wanted more than anything, but the distance was putting strain on their relationship. As each day pass, there seems to be more distances than the oceans between them. Now days, she could barely remember to put on her engagement ring. Tonight, it was off. She stared at her bare finger. Would she try to put it on again. Sitting up in bed, she stared at the gorgeous stone.

A gorgeous stone that came with a beautiful dream. Her phone buzzed. She was curious, she wondered if it was Johnny. Picking up the item, it was image. She open it and her eyes widen in surprise. Tala had taken a picture of him and the baby.

Commented: Dreaming of a beautiful future…

 

Her heart flutter at the idea. A future with Tala? She dare to think about it? Shaking her head, she decided to sleep since tomorrow they will be busy with the baby.

 

~W~

 

“I hope we brought enough supplies, to last until Manami’s mother gets better!” Catherine pushed the stroller along as she had pack a few food supplies for Tala as well. Yesterday was supposed to be their shopping trip day, but due to sailor business. Catherine decided to make the day a supply run.

“Heh, heh I think we may of purchase too much stuff,” Catherine let a giggle escape her. “It is only four days.” Catherine commented. Though it was funny to watch Tala tried to decided between brands of diapers.

“Still, I want to be prepared.” Stated the red head in such a serious tone. He was the one stuck carrying the baby’s supplies.

 

From a distance, Natsumi spotted Tala and Catherine walked along with a baby. She gasped in surprised before hiding behind a cola machine.

“What is that bimbo and Volkov doing with a baby! Did they really consummate their love, they share?!” Natsumi narrowed her gaze onto the couple. They stopped in front of a baby and child store. “Unforgivable!”

 

“OH My goodness!” came a yell. The couple turned to see who was calling them. “Tala you dog!” Ray began. “When did you two have a child?” Tala gasped in horror and embarrassment.

“It-it-its not what you think!” He scowled at the teen while stumbling over his words. His cheeks flush in colour when Catherine started to giggle as well. Great! Catherine was laughing at him! He clear his throat. “Ray! You know damn well its not our kid!” Tala growled in embarrassment. Maxine and Manabu stood beside the dark hair teen.

“Awe, you guys look like real parents.” Smiled Maxine. Catherine began to blush while her heart began to flutter at the idea once again. Tala growled at the two of them.

“Oh relax Valkov,” Manabu waved her hand. “We all know it takes nine months to produce a child.”

“And less time to make one!” Ray chirped in. Tala dropped his head in disappointment while a heavy sigh escaped him. Maxine came over.

“Hey, we would like one of you come to the meeting we are having at the temple okay?” Catherine nodded her head.

 

~W~W~

 

Sitting on the porch, Kai had mix feelings at the moment.He closed to his eyes, so he could focus more on what Takao was saying rather than what she was doing. Today, for some reason, the girl decided to wear lace. Lace! Who the hell introduce lace to Takao! Kai didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about the odd lace tunic she decided to wear. He wasn’t even sure if she had pants on!

“Kai?” Came her soft voice. He slowly flutter his eyes open. “Are you sure you’re okay?”Takao was all in his face looking him over. “Your face is rather red.” She had leaned over to feel his forehead.

 

Oh god… her chest was so close…

 

“Hey Ta-chan!” Came the voice of his friend. “Maybe its best to leave the grump alone, eh?” Kai turn to glare at Ray, who wore a cherish cat grin. “Besides… If he is sick I’m sure he’ll need some alone time.” Kai couldn’t help but feel flustered at the moment.

“Damn it Kinomiya!” He growled under his breath. Takao shifted her gaze between her brother and Kai. “Why am I the last one to know these things!” He growled loud enough. Takao looked surprise while Ray continued on with his grin.

“Oh chill out Kai! I’m finding out too!” Ray wiggle his brows while Kai continued to avoid Takao’s worried glances.

 

Manabu was busy typing away on her laptop while Maxine sat next to the brunette.

“The child need to be taken care of first,” Manabu commented. “And I seriously do not like how our enemy is attacking the innocents!” Maxine chuckle nervously as she noticed Manabu’s typing was getting more and more aggressive. “Given the recent events, I can not pin point where our enemy will attack next! We need to survey the area.” Manabu stated.

 

“If I was there, I could have gotten a psych reading on the creature.” Ray let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against a support beam while Maxine waved her hand.

“It happen so fast, there wasn’t enough time for us to even transform.” Maxine perked up.

“By the way…” Ray narrowed his gaze onto the girls. “Why did you girls take that path anyway? It is much quicker to take the main road?” He wondered. Maxine and Takao flush while Manabu looked irritated.

“I was going to meeting up with Valkov when the attack occur.” She explain.

“And we wanted to spend some time together!” Maxine chirp up while Kai groan in irritation.

 

“So with that all cleared up! I think we can guess the next attack would happen nearby.” Catherine came over with fresh batch of goodies. Kai and Ray immediately went for them. The girls turn towards the young woman as she walked over towards Manabu. “Okay, so you have location of the daycare right?” Manabu nodded. “Then zoom in, and see what other daycares are in the area.” Manabu quickly did an immediate search.

“We have three other listings in the nearby area.” Manabu began. “How do you know they will attack these ones?” Catherine narrowed her gaze on the location.

 

“Because these are all located in the Bay district close to where I saw that weird meteor.” Catherine commented. Dragoon and Dranzer came over.

“So, you think that the meteor is related to these attacks?” Wondered Dragoon. Catherine narrowed her gaze onto the feline.

“My intuition is telling me yes.” She stated. The group stared at Catherine in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious Cat…” Ray tried to reason.

“I am with second Kinomiya on this one.” Manabu added in.Catherine shifted her gaze towards the two. “I don’t think one’s guts can help us. We need some hard evidence.” She stated.

“And is that all the enemies we have?” Kai decided to bring it up. Catherine looked paralyze for knowledge at the moment.

 

“What do you mean Hiwatari?” Wondered Manabu. “These aliens are causing trouble!” Manabu’s voice began to go higher. “We need to stop them before they create anymore-” Ray stopped her before she could go on. She took a shaky breath before sitting back down. “Pardon me, but I feel rather strongly about this.”

“It’s okay Saien… we get it.” Ray shot her one of his famous smiles. “I promise to get these guys okay?” Manabu looked relief at Ray’s promise before shifted her gaze towards Kai.

“This enemy needs our attention!” She narrowed her gaze onto him. Kai flinched in fear at the glare he was receiving.Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“So is the group good for keeping an eye on these daycares?” Wondered Dragoon. They shifted their gaze towards the map on Manabu’s laptop.

 

“Yeah…” Takao looked hesitated.

“Yes Sir!” Maxine smiled.

“No problem.” Ray wore his easy smile.

“Feh… whatever…” Kai looked annoyed.

 

Manabu looked a little more relax as she began to working out a schedule patrol for the group.Catherine let out a heavy sigh of relief before sitting on the porch. Dragoon came waltzing over.

“You know he’s right…” came a low murmured. Catherine drop her gaze.

“Yeah… But Saien doesn’t seem ready yet…” Catherine watched group as brunette hash out orders to the group while Maxine and Takao giggled.

“All of them aren’t ready yet.” Catherine knew it was getting close to time.

“Oi cat!” Takao came rushing over. “You got first the patrol!” Takao wore a smile. Catherine perked up.

 

“Oh yeah? Let me see…” Takao took out her cell phone to show her the email that Manabu had sent them. Catherine would be staying up the latest before Dragoon or Dranzer had taken over. Then Ray or Kai would take over before Manabu and then Takao and Maxine. It was the most logical and thought out schedule ever. It amaze Catherine on how fast Manabu’s brain could work. “Cool, by the way Takao!” The teen perked up. “Your outfit! Is very cute.” Takao began to turn pink as she drop her gaze. “I noticed someone was very distracted by it.”

“Really?” Catherine nodded her head. Takao had brighten at the mere idea. “Thanks Cat!” Takao went running back to her friends.

 

Catherine had took noticed that Kai had refused to stare at Takao for too long. It made her giggle, but she brought out of her thoughts by Dragoon and Dranzer.

“Okay, okay… I will get on with my patrol. Geeze, can’t a girl enjoy a moment?” The two animals exchange looks before looking back at Catherine.

“No!” Catherine whined before going over to a secluded area of the garden. The group gasp in awe as Soldier Metal had burst through the thick foliage.

 

 

WwWwW

 

Tala was measuring out the water before he mixed in the powder for the baby formula. Manami was playing with tissue in his living room when the doorbell rang. The red head was curious on who could it be.

“It’s open!” he yelled.

“Oh hey Tala! I heard you were on babysitting duty!” Natsumi came walking in. “I thought I could come and help!” Then Natsumi narrowed her gaze onto the baby, who was happily playing with tissue. “Hey! You shouldn’t make a mess of Tala’s place!” She picked up the baby who began crying. Tala looked at the girl in surprised.

“Hey Natsumi, he might have wet his diaper.” He added in.

“Diapers? How do I change that?” wondered the young girl. Tala let out a heavy sigh. He came over and began to give instructions on how change the diaper; then he asked her to feed the baby. He took her to the couch and set her down in the corner. Still confused on what she was doing she looked down at the baby. Natsumi began to wonder if this winning Tala’s heart. Then he carefully handed her the baby and the bottle.

 

Natsumi wiggled her nose in annoyance when the baby began to suck on the bottle. The young child kept giving her the stink eye. “Hey Tala, am I doing this right?” She turned over to look at him and notice he was sleeping. This annoyed her because she didn’t like being ignored. She was about to wake up him until the baby started crying. Confused on what to do, Tala snapped awake and began to burp the baby. “Oh wow, Tala, you are so good with babies. Makes one wonder if you father any children yourself?” Tala brow twitched in the annoyance.

 

“Uh, no I am positive I haven’t father any children.” Natsumi began to panic. “That’s an odd thing to ask.

“How about I go make a bottle for later!” She picked up the forgotten bottle and went to work in the kitchen. For the life of her, she couldn’t read human language. Then she looked at the pictures and tried to follow them. Tala gaze worriedly at his kitchen when he notice smoke rising from it.

“Uh… do you need help?” he asked.

“Nope! I’m totally great at this kind of thing!” Then when she appeared again, she was covered in baby powder formula. Tala’s brow twitch in worries and concern. Then the baby started to crying. He turned around to see what was wrong. “Oh he must be hungry again!”

“Natsumi! The bottle is too hot!” The day had continued when Natsumi making mistakes and asking awkward questions. Tala wondered why she offered to help.

 

WwWwW Next day

 

Tala was exhausted. He couldn’t believe how much work the baby was. When Catherine was around, she made it easy. For once, he was glad he was head on some of his assignments since it took most of yesterday to teach Natsumi how to care for the child. She acted like she had never been with a baby before. It was the oddest thing… He was busy bouncing Manami on his knee. The little one cooed and drool.

“Its a good thing you’re cute, dude!” Manami tilted his head to the side. “Because I don’t think would want you around bro.” He tilted his head to the side which the baby mimicked. His doorbell rang. His eyes widen as did the babies. “Oh! I wonder who came to visit us?” Manami’s eyes lit up as he began to wiggle his arms in excitement. “Heh, we could only be so lucky if she didn’t came back.” He tease the little one as he headed towards his door. The door bell rang again. “Hold onto your horses! We’re coming!” He yelled. The baby only cooed loudly as though to mimicked his speech. The bell rang several more times until Tala open the door. His eyes widen in surprised as did Manami’s.

 

“Oh hiya!” Natsumi spoke in annoying high pitch. “I am back!” Tala chuckled nervously while Manami pouted.

“Heh… welcome back Natsumi.” Manami spit out his soother in disappointment. Natsumi was able to catch it.

“Awe, getting tired little one?” Natsumi gave the baby a fake smile.

“Erm… We just got up from a nap, so do you mind playing?” Tala held out Manami. The little one began to fuss as Natsumi wrapped her arms around the little one.

“Of course not!” Natsumi said sweetly. Manami pout as he gave Tala a look of betrayal.

“Heh, I will go start making lunch.”

“Sounds wonderful!”

“Oh? You never ate?” Natsumi gasp in surprise. “Okay, no worries, I will make lunch for the three of us!” Tala nervously looked at his groceries as he disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Natsumi let out a sigh as she took Manami took the living room. Manami continued to glare at her.

“Okay listen here baby! I really like this guy, and I need your cooperation here. Got it!” Manami continued to glare at her. Then an idea occurred to him. He frown his brows together. “Hey, what is going on! What are you doing!” Manami grunted before letting out a sigh of relief. Natsumi gasp in horror. Manami shot Natsumi a grin, who growl in frustration. “Tala! The baby stinks!” She growl in annoyances.

“Then change him please!” Tala called back. He was busy on making a bottle. “And learn some damn independence too…” he murmured to himself.

 

“Sure!” Natsumi went to grabbed a diaper, but made a face while Manami arch a brow. She went to change and clean him. “There, all better now.” Manami frown his brows together once again. She gasp in horror. “Oh! Don’t you dare pooped again!” She growled in low tone. Manami’s eyes widen in horror. Then his cute bottom lip began to quiver. “Oh wait! No! Don’t cry!”

“WAAAHHH! WAHH! WAHH!” Natsumi gasp in horror as she tried to calm Manami down, but he only seem to be getting louder.

 

“Oh great! Now what!” Tala came over slightly irritated. “Please shake this.” He handed her the bottle as he gently took Manami and rocked him. “Did you forget the lesson I taught you yesterday?” Natsumi turn pink as she tried to shake the bottle. Manami quickly settle down. “Now how about you feed him, then I can work on lunch okay?” Natsumi nodded as she was given the baby. Manami narrowed his gaze. He refused to take the bottle from her, and went on with crying. It was driving Natsumi crazy.

“What! You can’t be wet!” She snapped. Tala’s eyes widen as Natsumi nearly ripped off the diaper off the baby.

“Hey! Hey!” Tala quickly came over and grabbed a hold of the baby. Natsumi glared at the child.

“That’s it! I am done! I can’t take this anymore!” She stood up in huff. Tala let out a heavy sigh while Manami glared up at her. “Good bye Tala! I will see you once you are in better company!” She storm out of the apartment clipping Catherine on her way out. The young woman was surprised to see the girl, let alone leave. Tala tried to stop her, but paused when he spotted Catherine at the door. Natsumi slammed the door shut behind her.

 

“Oh, I see…” She began softly. “You found someone else to help you with the baby.” Her voice began to quiver as she turned away. “Well, don’t let me get in the way!” Tala quickly grabbed a hold of Catherine’s arm.

“Cat!”

“Yuri… Please don’t…” she murmured.

“Catherine, she came in yesterday after you left for the meeting.” A soft gasp had escape her as she clenched her hands into ball of fists. “ Since I didn’t hear anything from you. I figure it was sailor business. Besides nothing happen!” He tried to explained. Catherine’s shoulder began to tremble. “Catherine please, I can’t do this by myself.” The young woman slowly turned around. She could hear how exhausted he was in his voice. She began to wonder if Natsumi was better at handling Manami than she was.Her head still tilted down ward as she went over to pressed her forehead against his chest. Right away, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her. She began to feel at ease within his embrace. “Besides, I think Manami likes you better.” The red head spoke softly. Catherine then wrapped her arms around the red head. Trying her best to stifle the sob that threaten to escape.

 

The sound of cooing caught her attention. Looking up, she had seen Manami standing up on shaky legs. A gasp of surprised escaped her. Causing Tala to look as well. “Manami is walking!” The little one step forward followed by another. He continued onward until he was at the box of tissues ripping them free from its containment. Excitement over came both of them. Catherine jumped into the air while Tala held her. “Wasn’t that awesome!” she declared with a smile.

“We are great babysitters!” He yelled excitedly. Catherine soon forgotten about her jealousy; while she stared into those pale blue eyes.

“Yuri…” she murmured softly.

“Kitten…” he replied. He set her back down and began to gentle caress her cheek before tilting her head upward. He lower his gaze onto her. He slowly began to lower his head towards hers.

“Hey!” came a new voice. Catherine and Tala quickly jumped away from each other. “Erm… I hope I wasn’t interrupting something, was I?” It was Maxine, she stood at the doorway looking up at the two with a soft smile.

 

“Oh Max! You wouldn’t believe it!” smiled Catherine. The two quickly got over their little embarrassment as Tala went over to pick up the baby.

“Little Manami walked half way across the floor!” He pushed the box of tissues a bit further with his foot. “Come on! Let's show Maxine what you can do!” Grin the red head. Catherine cheered happily.

“Hey, if you want to stay, you can, but we have sight of the enemy.” Catherine perked up as she checked her phone. She noticed there was two missed calls.

“No! I’ll go, Yuri!” The red head perked up. “Duty calls! I’ll be back as soon as I can!” Tala nodded as he waved both girls goodbye. Then he tried to get the baby to walk again.

 

WwWwW

 

Catherine and Maxine ran along the street, running towards the spot where the enemy was. Soldier Fire and Sailor Spirit were losing, the two fell weakly to the monster’s hands. They were able to meet up with Takao and Ray. The four quickly transform. Sailor Wind went into speech mode, distracting the monster giving Soldier Metal the opportunity use Spirit gadget to get a reading on the monster.

“Now!” yelled Soldier Metal as she used her weapon to dodge and cut away at the tentacles that came after her.Sailor Water nodded as she used her bubble attack to freeze things, giving the kill shot to Sailor Wind.

 

Once the monster was destroy, the daycare seem to return to normal. The workers were confused and worried while the babies were their usual self. They cooed and crawled towards the group. Soldier Fire jumped back in surprised as a dark hair baby that crawl towards him. The child was making the teen nervous, which causing Sailor Wind to giggle at the reaction.Soldier Metal stood on the other side of the fence analyzing the data. A cocky smiled appeared upon her cheek as she looked back at the rest. “Gotcha!”

 

~W~

 

Catherine and Tala were getting Manami ready to go for a walk. Catherine put on a new outfit she brought for the little one.

“Okay, now we brought too much, or maybe someone is getting attach!” Tala teased causing Catherine to glare at the two.

“Feh! As if!” The two took the elevator down. “The little guy need something warmer than onesies!” When they exit, they spotted Mrs Baker.

“Hey! You must be Volkovs!” Catherine and Tala looked up in surprised; as the older woman walked over towards them. “The hospital told me that someone volunteer to take care of my baby!” The older woman caresses the baby. “I didn’t realize it was a young couple to took care of my sweetie. Thank you very much! Were you practicing for your own?” Catherine and Tala’s face both turn red. “Thank you again! Now say good bye Manami!” The two chuckled nervously as they kneeled down next to the little one.

 

“See you around, little man!”

“Yeah, take good care of your mommy!”Manami fiddle with his fingers before looking up at the two.

“Bye Yuri!” Tala’s eyes widen.“Bye Cat! Buh bye!” The baby squealed in delight as it was pushed away. Catherine and Tala both in a daze.

“Did he just?”

“He talked! Oh my goodness! He talked!” The two of them cheered happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe! I couldn't get over on how cute the babies were when watching this episode! Mind you, I do have my own little ones, but they are out of stage now and are causing havoc. I know when my daughter was little, she who attach to anyone who was similar to me, and often call them mama. And her dad... oh boy, whenever I went shopping, she would go running to random men and call them daddy until she realize they weren't her father. I tell you! It was embarrassing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	10. Sometimes all it takes is coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high with our favourite couple, will they be able to pull through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait a week to post this! I really like this! I think I wrote three different chapters for this! Yes, there are scenes in this chapter that I talked about that I accidentally forgot to save them in my earlier chapters! Anyway! Enjoy the read people!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 10

 

The sounds of pleasure had filled the air as hands tried to reach for their distention. Then there was annoying ringing.

“Please don’t answer it.” came a whimper while hands tighten their hold onto the bed sheets. There was one strong thrust causing a choke moan. Then there was heavy pant followed after.

“I have to…” came a gruff reply. “It might be work.” Johnny leaned forward kissed the other woman, who turn her head to the side. “What is it?”

“Is your job more important than me?” She wondered. Johnny frown his brows together. “You know, whatever! I am getting something to eat!” She let out a heavy sigh before leaving the room with only a shirt on.Johnny groaned as he rolled over to his laptop. He had position it so it didn’t see the mess of the bedroom.

“Ohiyo General Dragoon.” Johnny smirk as he stared at the dragon on the screen.

“What games are you playing at?” Johnny’s smirk died a bit, but he only smiled.

“No games, what is the report?” he decided to get things moving along.

 

“Maxine has found her way back to the sailor soldiers.” Johnny arch a brow in interested.

“Without her memories being activated?” Dragoon nodded. “Fascinating!” Johnny sounded upset.

“Yes, but the princess is aware of what is going on as well.” Johnny was now confused.

“How? I thought team was being very careful?”

“I thought so too, but it seems the princess was using her powers.” Johnny let out a irritation sigh.

“Then how come the team didn’t predict this? Aren’t they part of the same family?” Johnny wondered. He really didn’t want to go to Japan. Dragoon appeared to be trying to calm himself.

“Just because they share same blood, doesn’t mean Catherine can predict the outcomes of biological events.” Dragoon sounded stern.

“So… what does that mean?” Johnny wondered.

“It means the princess will be awaken soon.” Johnny narrowed his gaze as he thought about the statement. Then he leaned back into his chair.

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?”

“Yes, but it also means a punishment will be dealt out.” Johnny groaned. “Either the Prince or warrior will get it. They had failed their mission on giving the Princess a normal life.” Johnny let out a chuckle.

“Heh, I wonder what of trouble our dear Prince will suffer.” Johnny really like the idea that something bad would happen to Tala.

 

“Stop that!” came a hiss. Johnny interrupted from his delicious thoughts. “Those two have been fighting with everything they had.” Johnny groan in irritation.

“Then they should have asked be to cleanse!” came a growl. Dragoon looked shocked by this.

“You don’t care about her anymore do you?” Johnny narrowed his gaze.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“What is it? Did you get lonely and find yourself another lass?” Dragoon taunted. Johnny’s eyes widen briefly, then he narrowed his gaze into a glare while clenched his hand into a fist.

“How dare you!!” he warned. Dragoon flinched slightly. “What I do is mine business!”

“Heh… yeah right! It has everything do with me as long as she is involved!”

“Right! Well it seems we are done! Goodbye General!” Before the dragon could protest, Johnny had end communication between them.He let out a heavy sigh before standing up

 

Downstairs, Johnny had joined his new lady, who was trying to make pancakes.

“Hello Darling.” He purred as he came up right behind her.

“Johnny! Please! I’m trying to make breakfast!” came a giggle.

“Oh come on sweet pea. Just allow Oliver do it.” Johnny continued to tickle the young woman.

“Let Oliver do what?” came a snapped.The two had stop giggling before looking over at the man who entered the kitchen. Oliver was dressed in his usual white collar shirt with a pair of black slacks. The French man has been in a sour mood since discovering Johnny’s affair. “Oh? You want some breakfast?” Oliver wondered sarcastically.

“Oliver, please lets not do this day?” Johnny begged. Oliver narrowed his gaze onto the young woman before shifting his gaze back to this friend.

“{Then when do we get to do it? Because this is unfair for Catherine!}” he hissed.

“{How is it unfair! When she has the earth prince all to herself back in Japan!}” He growled out. Oliver took a deep breath as he continued to glare at Johnny.

“{You don’t know that!}”

“{It’s the reason why my visa was expired!}” Johnny nearly yelled at the other man. Oliver let out a sigh.

 

“Fine! I’ll make breakfast! What do we want darling?” Even though his words sounded friendly, his tone was another story. The young woman staggered away from the stove.

“Its fine! I made pancakes for us!” smiled the woman. She finished the last cake and set on the plate. Oliver’s eyes widen in horror at the mess and blacken pancakes. “Don’t worry about the mess!” smiled the woman.

“I wasn’t going to.” Oliver grabbed himself a plate while the woman looked surprised. Oliver sat down at his long dining table with a single cake on his plate. He cut it open and discovered it was still raw in the middle. He shifted his gaze back towards the happy and giggling couple. He couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up.

“I’m leaving.” Johnny looked up surprised.

“Eh? But we are about to eat?”

“Yes well, I have appointment in the city, and I don’t want to be late! Have good day.” Oliver forced a smile as he pulled on his coat and left the house.

“Did I do something wrong?” wondered the young woman.

“No sweet pea. Its fine! Lets eat!” Once Johnny sat down, he realized the horror of the food before him. It was all burnt. He forced a smile before started eating. 

 

Later that day, Oliver was called to the hospital. Johnny had to get his stomach pump since whatever he ate was poising to him. Instead of comforting his woman, Oliver just left her in the waiting room while he waited in Johnny’s room for the guy to wake up after his minor surgery. Johnny groan as he came too.

“Where am I?” he asked in a gruff voice. His throat was sore and wonder what had happen to him.

“Your in the university hospital de la Pitiesalpetriere.” Oliver sounded tired. Johnny slowly turned his body towards his friend. “It seems you have ingested some that didn’t agree with you.” He stated. Johnny continued to groan as he stared up at the ceiling.

“How is Salima? Is she okay?”

“I don’t know…” Johnny perked up in surprised while Oliver looked bored. “And I particular don’t give a rat’s ass about the woman.” Johnny narrowed his gaze as he was about to open his mouth say something, but Oliver beat him to it. “And you can threaten me all you want, but I want you guys out of my villa!” Johnny let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t want to be involve in your misdemeanours anymore.” Oliver stated. “May have gotten Robert and Enrique too keep quiet with your idol threats, but they won’t work on me.” Johnny tilted his head up towards the man before him.

 

“Coming from a man who lives in one night stands.” Johnny’s voice sounded horse and weak.

“I may indulge in the risky activity of bedding women, but I at least I don’t go hiding it.” Oliver stated with a growl.

“Fine! We’ll be out of there today.” Johnny groan.

“Good, I’ll go sign for the forms.” Oliver stood up and walked over to the clipboard that was hanging on the wall. Johnny narrowed his gaze in wondered.

“You mean? I am free to go?”

“No… I am just giving the doctors confirmation on where to send the medical bills.”

“Thanks…”

“Please don’t mention it.” Johnny looked up at Oliver. The man was not happy with him, and he knew that. Yet here he was, still willing to foot his medical bills and give him a place to stay. “Though I have to say, I am very impress that Sir Starlight had allowed you access to those tomes. Even with another woman around your arms.” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“What can I say? I talk up a good game.” Smiled the red head.

“Indeed, call me if anything else rises. Have a good day McGregor.” Oliver tip his hat before leaving. Johnny let out a breath, he didn’t realize he was holding. He thought dealing with Catherine’s older brothers would be scary, but he forgot how much Oliver loved the woman. If things were different, Johnny wondered if he would be in Oliver’s shoes. Taking care of his friend who continued to cheat on the woman he cared so dearly. Johnny knew he was hurting more people than he thought.

 

~W~

 

Back at the villa, Oliver was cutting himself some vegetables for dinner. He kept looking at Johnny’s computer. The red head had left his computer behind incase Dragoon tried to contract him. With a heavy sigh, he figured he might as well ask. He walked over towards the computer and turned it on. It a moment for it a load up. There wasn’t much to the computer other than a single icon. Oliver thought it was odd since it was Starlight brand computer, Oliver thought Johnny would have personalities it, but he was impress with the young man. It was very simple and plain. He took the mouse and clicked on the odd icon. It wasn’t one of the main stream ones he was familiar with. It was a crescent moon with an odd symbol he didn’t recognize. He assumed it was form of Kanji.

 

Once he had activated the icon, a tiny animation of a hawk appeared on the screen. Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the little bird do a silly little dance.

Then it spoke in unfamiliar language, which brought up a video feed. Right away, the odd feline had appeared on screen.

“This Dragoon, from Japan, you are coming in loud and clear.” Oliver was happy to hear familiar language. He was slightly concern that the guardian would be speaking in their native tongue. Though he wondered how Johnny convinces the creature to speak English.

“Uh… Hello there Dragoon!” Oliver smiled. The creature looked surprised to see him. “I was wondering how things are going over there?”

“Uh-Greeting! Sorry I was excepting Salamlyon to be here. Is something wrong?” Oliver gasp in horror and surprised.

“Oh No! I must apologizes, I was just curious on how things doing.” The dragon nodded.

“You were wondering about Catherine?” Oliver chuckled nervously.

 

“Am I really that oblivious?” Oliver moved the computer so he could continued on making dinner.

“No, I just took a guess and that guess was right. Anyway, the princess has been activated for duty.” Oliver’s eyes widen.

“What! But what about the punishment?”

“I don’t know yet, but I am worried things have been put in motion long before.” Oliver looked concern as he tried to think of what kind of punishment would occur.

“I see, so all the sailor soldiers are now awaken for duty?” Dragoon nodded. “Well, I guess that would make fighting this new threat easy then.” Oliver stated. Dragoon frown his brows together.

“Easy? Maybe, but the monsters are easily overcoming their defences. We nearly lost them in the last battle.” Oliver’s eyes widen in surprised.

“Lost them? How?”

“This new enemy is after life energy, and had trapped all the sailor guardians except for Soldier Ice and the princess. The princess was capture and it looked like all hope was lost.” Oliver couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But it seems the our prays were answer and the princess was activated for duty. Soldier Metal has had her soul cleanse.” Oliver arched a brow.

 

“Cleanse? Why does she need her soul cleanse?” Dragoon looked confused before letting out a heavy sigh.

“It seems our dear friend Salamlyon has been keeping secrets.” Oliver let out a heavy sigh. This wasn’t the first time, he heard Johnny keeping things to himself. The man was having a affair. “During their time in the dark kingdom, Catherine and Yuri had gotten some dark energy absorbed into their souls. Making their powers to fight against evil harder.” Oliver only shook his head.

“When did this all happen?” wondered the young man.

“About a month or so.” Oliver’s gaze had widen in realization. Johnny had met Salima about a month ago. She had joined him for a gala party that was hosted by Catherine’s father. “The two had particular hard time fighting a monster which put Metal out of commission for a while.” Soldier Metal’s punishment for allowing the princess to see was her love for Johnny. Oliver’s expression had changed dramatically. His whole frame began to tremble. “Uh… Unicolyon is something the matter?” Oliver perked to his code name.

“No… Thank you Dragoon for the update.”

“Okay, ending communications, good night Unicolyon.” The video feed had stop and the icon return back. Oliver’s hand clenched into a fist.

“It’s not fair… Why? Why didn’t he tell us they need backup?” In a fit of rage, Oliver threw off his dinner. “Oh Catherine… Please forgive me.” He murmured.

 

~W~

 

Johnny was laughing with Salima. The two were waiting at the airport for their flight.

“Oh Johnny! It’s going be exciting to go to Scotland!” Johnny smiled as he looked down at the young woman before him. She wore the traditional thick cotton trench coat that was black with matching boots. It made her hair stand out even more. Her soft blue eyes were breath taking.She paused in her giggling before looking up at him. “What is Johnny?”

“Nothing… I am just admiring how beautiful you are.” Her cheeks turn pink at the compliment.

“Johnny,” she whined as she shy away from his touch. “You are too good to be true.” She purred. He smiled as she turned to face him. She ran her finger up and down his coat.“You know, it’s going to be awhile for our flight.” She purred while pulling him closer. This had caught his interested. “How about we go find some dark corner and…” She slipped her hands into his jacket causing him to chuckle.

“You! My dear, are such a little minx.” He leaned down to place a soft kiss upon her lips. She giggled against his lips.

“Can you blame me? You are so devilishly handsome.”

 

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, his phone vibrated. He pulled out the small mobile deceived as he continued on kissing the woman within his arms.

“Honey… please put that away.”

“Come on Baby, its just a text.” The young woman whined as Johnny open up the text message. His eyes widen at the picture that was given to him. “Excuse me, I need to go deal with this!” He quickly pushed the young woman away who began to whine and grumble. Then she went over to the shops that were there for her leisure.

 

“Catherine!” He snapped into the phone. He was pissed. “I know we are having a hard time, but how could you hide this from me!” he growled into the mouth piece.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Catherine!” He took a deep breath to calm his breathing. “This is big, even bigger than us getting married!”

“Johnny..” came tired whined. “What are yer talking about? You are making less sense than Manami.” Johnny’s eyes widen at the name. It was traditional Japanese name. He began to wonder if she had chosen because she was in country.He was an idiot to leave her alone.

“Manami? Is that name you chosen Cat?” Johnny sounded most hopeful. Then his gaze shifted over to Salima who was talking to a salesclerk. “Catherine, please move to Glasgow with the baby.” He was pleading with her.

“Are you daft? That’s kidnapping!” Now Johnny was confused now.

“Kidnapping? How can it be kidnapping when its your own child?” Johnny smiled at the old lady that walked by. He waved at her before returning his focus back to the phone.

 

“John.” The sound of his name rolling of her tongue had done things to him. He began to wonder if he was truly over her. “The baby isn’t yours” His eyes widen in rage. He knew it! The prince had sneaked his way into his fiancée bed and-

“You are kidding me! It better not be-”

“And its not mine!” She had interrupted him. Now he really confused. “Its for a mission, one of the monsters here had attacked nursery and the child was the only survivor in the attack. The hospitals needed volunteers, so I decided to help!”

“I see…” Johnny began to relax, but he was still upset with her. He also took notice of her stoic tone. “Then how come you didn’t say that in your message?”

“I am sorry, I forgot to write one. I just thought you might like a cute picture of baby who had similar looks like us. I guess I was wrong, Good night McGregor.” The phone line went dead before he could say anything else. He clenched his hand around the mobile deceived. He knew it was late over there, but he was still pissed. He shifted his gaze over to Salima who looked to be enjoying herself. He quickly pocket the phone and marched over to her.

 

“Come on.” He quickly grabbed her by the elbow. She gasped in surprised before waving goodbye to the salesclerk.

“Johnny? What has gotten into you?” He led them to abandon hallway, where he pushed her into a tiny clove. “Johnny-” He quickly silences her with a hard kiss. “Oh john.” She purred as she felt his hands go up her skirt. She began to mewl in pleasure as he hands went to work. He had to be careful, since she didn’t react well to his magic like his other lover did, but he needed a release right now. After freeing himself from the confines of his pants, he thrust deep within her. She gasped out as her head loll around. He continued on with his pace, trying to keep her quiet by stealing kisses ever now and then. She didn’t last long until she came with a startling moan. “Hmmm John.” She fell weakly against him. This was something that bothered him. He was never satisfied with this one. She would tired along before he could even achieve.He quickly stuff himself back into his pants and tried fix them up.

“Come on Darling, we’ll be late for our flight.” She stood on weak legs as he dragged her along the airport.

 

~W~

 

The sun sunk into the ground colouring the sky red as Soldier Metal had leaped up and destroys the strange new creature with ease. She was able to mend the tear it had created, but it was still running around free.

It had crumble into dust and odd jewel was left behind. She was about to take a picture of it with her phone until it rang within her grasp. She gasps out in surprised as she fumbles with it. Nearly dropping it in the process she was able to answer it.

“Hello?” she was curious on who was calling her.

“Hey! We have a monster here! Where are you!” came a growl. She recognized the voice right away as they yelled into the mic. Soldier Metal narrowed her gaze in irritation.

“I am on my way!” she quickly snapped the phone shut and leaped into the air.

 

In abandon park, the sailor Guardians were struggling against a monster. Their foe was attacking them head on. Soldier Ice had laid few traps but Sailor Wind got mixed up in those. It had caused them Sailor Wind, Fire and Lighting.Leaving Spirit and Water to fend off the monster. The creature was stronger than anything they had fought before. Ice was only able to draw it’s attention away. Since his soul wasn’t cleansed yet, he was only able to distract the creatures.

 

“Ice bubbles!” The monster had turned around and sent the attack back. Water and Spirit cried out in pain as the attack had hit them. Soldier Ice narrow his gaze onto the creature. The monster watched him before a smile appeared upon its face. Soldier Ice took a step forward, but paused when he noticed the look of surprise on the creature’s face. It had burst into tiny lights before returning into a card. Soldier Metal was kneeling behind the dust, trying to catch her breath. Sweat rolled down her face. Sailor Wind came running over and leaped onto Metal.

“Yay! You saved us!” grinned the sailor girl. Metal offered a weak smile as Soldier Ice came over with a glare upon his face. Metal had took noticed of it. Before she could ask, the surrounding victims were slowly waking up. They had to leave.

 

~W~

 

The group decided to meet up at the Kinomiya garden. It had offered them enough space to transform in secret and return back without anyone really noticing them. Walking out of the foliage, Takao bolted to the kitchen and grabbed sweets to eat.

“This is their third attack they had made.” Dragoon stated. “Since we installed the new detection system. Its still not good enough.” Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the group. “Any new ideas?”

“Dragoon…. Getting that energy signature wasn’t easy.” Catherine spoke up.

“Also, the coding into creating that program. I am sure there are still bugs I can work on.” Manabu pulled out her laptop and began to analyze the data. 

“It’s working, but our enemies are getting smarter.” Kai stated.   
“Or desperate.” Tala added in. This had aroused everyone’s attention. “These attacks are random and not very well planned. They are using the children as distraction while they are still able to escape with energy.”

 

Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her forehead. “So, our fearless leader, what is your next move?” Tala narrowed his gaze onto Catherine who looked tired.

“What me?” She surprised. “Why am I the leader?”

“Because you are the only one who communicates with the knights.” There was hint of bitterness lace within that sentences. Catherine groan in irritation.

“I don’t know…”

“So, are you going to allowed them to continued on stealing from the innocents?” wondered Tala.

“No! But trying to figure out who these aliens are, and its not easy!” she snipped back.

“Well we can’t keep patrolling the city!” Tala shouted back. Catherine narrowed her gaze. “We are stretching ourselves thin!” Catherine bit her lower lip as the group slowly backed away from their eldest warriors.

“Then we need more help!”

“How? We don’t have the resources nor the man power!” Tala stated.

 

“We do! If only could make a case for the Majestic-”

“Heh, you’re kidding me right?” Catherine looked surprised. “You are going to relied on your Fiancée to bail us out?” Tala’s tone was taunting. “You would like that! Wouldn’t you!” Catherine narrowed her gaze. “To have your big shiny knight in armour to come rescue you.” The bitterness was evidenced in his voice.

“N-no! Not to rescue me! But to help us! Like you said, we are stretching ourselves thin!”

“Where were you!” Catherine looked surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I called you three times, and you didn’t answer!”

“Yuri!”

“Catherine!” The two were nose to nose with each other.

 

“Hey!” Takao came over. “How about we calm down and-”

“You are such a jealous stupid head!” she yelled. Takao whimpered in fear as she was pulled back by Ray.

“That’s not even a good insult! You meat ball head!” Catherine gasp in horror as she covered her favourite hairstyle.  
“You said you like them!”

“I was lying! Now that I am being truthful! You are a moron with meats balls and spaghetti for brains!” he yelled. Catherine’s eyes widen in horror. She was in shock, before she narrowed her gaze onto the red head.

“Well who wants a traitors dog for a companion that falls for the dark side!”

“Get off your high horse! You are just the same as me!” he growled.Catherine sniffled before shaking her head.

“I don’t need this! I am out of here!” she grumbled. She head towards the main house.

“Fine! Go running to your knight!” He hissed. Then he cursed before grabbing his school bag. “Call me when the princess has calm down!” Tala stated with a growl before he went storming away.

 

When the gate had slammed shut, Takao looked like she was about to start crying. The rest of the teens didn’t know what to do.

“Whoa…” Manabu commented, as she couldn’t believe what took place. “Something else has to be going on for them explode like that.” Maxine wore an uneasy smile.

“Maybe, they are just lusting after each other?” The blonde offered.

“Whatever the case is. We need those two to make nice if we plan on doing anything about the enemy.” Dragoon stated. “Ray? Takao?” the two siblings looked at each other before looking at the feline. “You guys know them best, mind trying to mend whatever issue they are having?” The two nodded with hesitation. “Great, Manabu is there anyway we help with the program.”

 

“I just need time and no interruption.” She replied.

“Great! I think we all need some much need rest.” The group nodded before splitting up. Ray and Takao were heading to the main house as Maxine ran over to catch up with them.

“Hey guys! I have an idea which could help the those two make nice!” Takao and Ray exchange looks.

“Okay what?” Ray wondered while Takao looked nervous.

“Right! So I was thinking…” she pulled them in close and whispered the plan to them.

 

~W~

 

Ali let out a soft curse as he stood before the Makai tree. He fix his gaze onto the dark and twisted tree. As much as he enjoyed the fight with the sailor guardians, things were getting little bit annoying. He couldn’t figure out they knew where they were attacking next. Each time, they were able to escape with a barely minimum energy to survive. When he turned to look for his lover, he noticed she was off in a daze. He only rolled his eyes. It did annoy him how she was allowed to lust after that odd male human, and he got yelled at for even calling another girl cute. Though he had to admit, he was lusting after female human as well. It was strange how the humans they wanted, were always together. Ali wonder how long it will take for his potion to take effect before the two are at each other.

 

“Hey An.” The young pink hair alien perked up when she heard her name. She came floating over. “I heard coffee shops were a great place to gather energy from youth we so desire.” He made imagines of happy couples leaving coffee shops and pastry shops. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a prefect place Ali.” The blue hair alien smiled.

“Great, now my love chooses a new cardian.” An smiled as she picked a card that floated up into air. “Great choice.”

 

~W~

 

Catherine had crawled onto her bed and began sobbing. She smothers her head into the pillows. Her argument with Johnny, about coming to Japan was still lingering in her mind. He kept saying there wasn’t enough evidences for the knights to come.She reached for her phone. Without even looking at it, she was able to get the call icon and dial the phone number she wanted. She sniffled as she brought the phone to her ear.

“Boujour!” came a chirper voice. Catherine couldn’t help the loud sob that escapes her as she held the phone close. “Oh… Moi Cherie, please take your time.” Came the soft replied. Catherine rolled onto her side.

“Oh Olive… Everything is falling apart.” She whimpered into the phone.

“Tell me what’s wrong darling.”

“I need my friend.” She continued to sob.

“Okay darling, I will be there as soon as I can okay?” Catherine nodded her head. “All right, I am assuming you are nodding love.” Catherine let out a hiccup. “Are you going to be okay for tonight?”

“Yes.” She whimpered out.

“All right, I need to hang up now Darling, and I will be there in no time.” Catherine listen as the phone went dead. She pulled her legs to her chest where she began sobbing into her knees. 

 

~W~

 

At school, Ray went looking for Catherine, but couldn’t find her. It was odd, since she was rather easy to spot in a crowd. He frown his brows together before he headed to the foreign exchange centre. He spotted Tala sitting at one of the desk studying.

“Hey man,” He pulled up a chair to sit next to the red head. Tala had looked up at him, before dropping his gaze.

“Hi…” Came a quiet murmured. Ray’s eyes widen.

“Dude… what happen to you? You look like shit?” he spoke in hushed tones.Tala groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he replied.

“Awe, but I was hoping you would join us for lunch!” The teen grinned the cheesy smile that Tala has ever seen. It made him let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine.” Ray gave a little cheered as Tala closed his books. Then the two headed out towards the cafeteria.

 

They spotted Kai, who was glaring at Manabu. The girl was busy talking about something, but ignoring Kai’s glare. The two came down with their lunches. Ray had gotten some pasta dish while Tala got a cup of noodles.

“Hey can we join?” wondered Ray.

“Please do! She won’t shut up.” Came a growl. Manabu narrowed her gaze onto the teen.

“Hey! Just because you are not interested in how coding works doesn’t mean you have to be rude!” she snipped.

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” he nearly shouted at her. Manabu looked annoyed before shifting her gaze towards Tala.

“I see you and Catherine haven’t made up yet.” Manabu commented. Tala let out another sigh. “Though I don’t see why she has to punish all of you.” Tala arched a brow as he looked at the other two males. Ray just continued on grinned.

“She used to make our lunches too.” Kai continued to grumble as he ate his store brought lunch. “But she was gone before I even got up.” Tala just shrugged.

“I have no idea where she could be.” He replied.

 

“I have an idea I need run by someone.” Tala perked up. “I am using a javascript to write this program with the help of my mini computer, but I am having problem with DOM. It seems the data that Catherine had collected seem to trigger a malfunction.” Tala tilted his head to the side.

“You need to go back into Vanilla javascript, check the framework and rewrite the script so it accepted the negative impulses.” Tala replied. Manabu narrowed her gaze for a moment before she went on typing.

“Huh! You’re right, the initial program can’t withstand the drop of negative points. Thank you.” Manabu went on fixing the error. “I thought you were in general studies?”

 

“I was, I am now heading towards astrophysics since math is same across the board.” Tala rested his head against the table. The three all shared a look.

“Are you having trouble understanding the work?” wondered Manabu.

“No!” Tala grumbled out. “Yes!” he replied with a whine. “Our fight has become a big distraction for me!” He growled out. His popped his head up so fast it caused all three to flinched.“I just feel so bad after what I said to- Catherine!” His eyes widen.

“Yes, we know it was Catherine.” Manabu stated.

“No! There is she!” Tala quickly stood up and left the table. Kai and Ray were trying to see if they find the young woman.

“Where? I haven’t been able to find her all day on campus.” Spoke Ray.

“Maybe she wants avoid all of us.” Manabu commented. The boys stared at her. “Oh come on! You guys can’t be that thick headed!” She groan in irritation. “Boys!” Ray and Kai went back to eating.

“Women.” Manabu rolled her eyes.

 

Tala ran through the crowd of students. He kept saying sorry and excuse me amongst the crowd. Then the bell range signal a change of class. He groaned as new rush of students came. He lost sight of Catherine in the sea of students. He stomp his foot in frustration.

 

~W~

 

“Hey there Catherine!” Catherine lowered her gaze as Seijuro had her pin against the lockers. He had slammed her locker close before she could get her books. “Is something wrong? You don’t seem like you're cheerful self.” A weak smile appeared upon her features.

“Whatever do you mean Seijuro?” she smiled sweetly towards him.

“Well, I’ve noticed Tala hanging out in the exchange centre during lunch hour instead of with you.” Seijuro decided to mention. He wanted to touch the woman, but he read somewhere that it was against human law or something. He had to wait for her permission.

“And with that piece of information you assume something is wrong?” Seijuro’s eyes widen in surprised. “Buddy, you need to learn a lot about women.” Then an mysterious smile appeared upon his face. “Besides, its not like we have lunch together all the time.” She tried to reason. Even though hurt her not to see the red head.

 

“True, but how about you show me the ways of your gender?” he stepped back and held out a single rose for her. Catherine gaze had soften as she looked at the item. “You know, something casual.” He stated. Then Catherine’s phone started ringing. “Call me with answer.” He quickly scribble his number onto her hand before leaving. “This is just incase you forgot my number.” Catherine had looked at the number before watching his retreating form. The young woman let out heavy sigh as she took out her phone. To her surprised, it wasn’t message about a monster instead it was a signal. Then she looked at the number on her hand before a familiar clicking sound had filled the air.

“Is everything all right darling?” came a purr. Catherine looked up at the slightly taller Frenchman.

“Yeah…”

 

“That’s good, so who was that charming young man?” Catherine quickly grabbed her books and shut the locker.

“Just a friend.” She stared at the single rose.

“Only a friend?” Oliver decided to tease. “Oh darling! You’re breaking my heart!” Oliver did the dramatics. Catherine giggled as she watched young man did his theatrically display. Then he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She wasn’t in uniform, but was wearing a cute pale blue pea coat. He wore his usual outfit. “Now when a man gives a woman a rose. It’s a signal that he wants to be more than just friends.” Catherine gaze widen as she stared at the rose before her.

“Oh…”

“Oh dear, I wonder how many hearts you could have broken.” Catherine turned pink at the accusation.

“What! I didn’t know that!” She gasp in horror. It made Oliver grin while she stared at him in horror.

“Come darling! Tea is calling for us!” Oliver began to drag her along.

 

~W~

 

“A coffee shop?” Tala stood before the boys. “Uh… I guess but I really can’t stay long. I have homework I need to catch up on.” Ray’s gaze had lit up while Kai looked neutral.

“No problem, I know the prefect place!” Ray led the way with Kai and Tala following at slower pace.

“So… I know it only happen two nights ago, but is everything all right?” Kai decided to ask. A weak smile appeared on Tala’s face.

“Heh, always straight to the point with you. You really don’t waste much time talking.” Kai looked annoyed by the commented. “Yeah… I think we just need some space. She’s trying to hard.” He added. Then he began to think about. “Boy, we have on messed up relationship.” Kai narrowed his gaze onto the young man.

“Oh yeah, explain.” Came the demanded.

“How do I explain it to a kid?” Tala wondered. Now Kai was pissed, and Ray was snicker up ahead. Kai had tried everything in his power to seem more mature, then the others. “I guess to put it simply. I love her.” Kai paused while Ray was in shock. “And I can’t imagine a life without her. She means the world to me.”

 

Heh, I am sure we can find away around the treaty. I have no desire to destroy the moon or sire any children.

 

Those words had echo within Kai’s mind.They had reached the coffee shop, both Tala and Ray had noticed the teen sudden lag behind.

“Is everything all right Kai?” Tala wondered.

“How… How can you be so calm?” Kai tilted his head, so his bangs shadow over his eyes. “I don’t understand it!” His body began to quiver. Tala only smiled. “I couldn’t even stand it if she was with another!” Ray looked at the two in confusion.

“Well, if you remember. We both yelled at each other two days ago. So no, I am not calm about it.” Kai perked up. “It’s a work in process, and we need to talk. Now! Lets have some coffee!” Tala held the door open for the two boys as they walked in. The three of them had found a table near the back.

 

~W~

 

“You really can’t tell me who are these friends you invited?” Catherine wondered. Oliver held the door open the young woman.

“Nope! Because it would ruin the surprised!” Catherine shot the young man a look before they found a table near the front of the coffee shop. Catherine had pulled off her coat to reveal a black dress with a Victoria neckline that cut off at the shoulders. Oliver could help the gasp that escaped him. She tilted her head as she looked up at him.

“Aren’t you going to sit?” she wondered. Oliver snapped out of his stupor before sitting across from her.

“You my dear, are a vision.” Catherine blushed.

“I am sure you say that to all the girls.” She grinned.

“Indeed, I do, and I usually go home with a partner.” Oliver eyes followed the female waitress that walked by, which made Catherine giggled.

 

“Catherine!” Someone plastered themselves to the glass window scaring Catherine. “OMG! You are so pretty!” came a gush. Catherine narrowed her gaze before a smile grace her features. Takao, Maxine and Manabu had entered the coffee shop and sat at their table. The young teen threw herself onto her cousin.“Are you going on a date afterwards?” Taka wondered as she sat rather close the young woman.

“Date? Who would I date?” she wondered. The waitress came over and the group soon made their orders for pastries and drinks. 

“Just coffee?” Manabu shot the young woman a look while Catherine looked surprised.

“What else does one drink in a coffee shop?”

“Why not try something new!” chirp the young teen.

“Yeah!” Maxine agreed with Takao.

“Heh, no thank you, besides we are going to be eating cake.” Maxine pouted which made Oliver and Catherine laugh.

“But sweets are good for the mind and soul!” stated the blonde.

“Really?” Catherine arched a suspicious brow. “Is that your philosophy?” Maxine nodded while Catherine took a sip of her drink. She made a sour face.

 

“What’s wrong darling? Didn’t get the right drink?” Oliver wondered.

“Yeah, you guys can wait here. I am going to get it exchange.” The group nodded as Catherine had excused herself. She walked up to the counter.

“Excuse me!” She and another person were trying to get a hold of the cashier. Her eyes widen in recognition. She couldn’t believe it! She had tried to avoid the certain person, but it seem their friends were worried about them. She dropped her gaze with a pink blush across her cheeks.

 

 

“I think we were set up.” Came a quiet murmured.

“Indeed, I wonder why our friends care so much about us.” Tala had supplied softly. “But I know for fact that none of the people at my table are not smart enough to pull this off.” Tala allowed his gaze to trail back to his table. The two boys were chuckling and talking amongst themselves. “Well, it seems we have some choices to make!” Catherine took a sharp breath in. “We could either exchange our drinks and pretend we didn’t see each other or…”

“Or ditch everyone?” Catherine finished off. Her drifted over to her table of friends. When her gaze landed on Oliver, she was instantly reminded of Johnny; her fiancée who was currently over seas, trying to make a living for both of them.

“Cat?” Her eyes widen in surprise. She open and closed her mouth before dropping her gaze. A man who barely took the time to call her. She took a hold of Tala’s hand.

“Let’s go!” Tala’s gaze widen as he tighten his hold on her. The two took off running, leaving a very confused waitress behind and a pair of eyes lingering on them as they ran.

 

 

 

~W~

 

The sounds of giggles had filled the air as Tala had taken them to his place. It took Tala a moment to realize how close the shop was to his apartment. He thought whoever the master mind was behind this little set up, was really clever. He leaned against his door trying to catch his breath while Catherine continued to giggle. He was slowly coming off his natural high. His gaze drifted towards young woman that he brought with him. She stood against the glow of the setting sun, which gave her angelica look. He was still panting and couldn’t figure out why. He noticed her cheeks were coloured pink. She approached him. He lifted his hands onto her bare shoulder where he gentle caress the skin. It seem she was also trying to catch her breath while She leaning into his embrace. It’s been awhile since they were alone together in the apartment.

 

“So… we’re alone now.” She murmured softly. Tala nodded his head. He gulped nervously.

“Yeah…. In a place where no one can bother us.” He spoke in a low whisper as though they were hiding in secret. He dropped his hands to his side where she laced their fingers together. She shifted her gaze up to look into his pale blue eyes. He felt his cheeks heat up. “Where… no one can bother us.” He echoes out his words again. She drop her gaze, so she could rest her head against his chest. His hold on her was loose and would flex against hers. He gentle stroke the side of her thumb. Even though the touch was innocent, it sent his heart racing. He licked his lips to moist them before he shifted their position.

 

He had pinned her against the wall with ease. There was very little resistances with the little exchange. Her heels had help with the height differences, but he was still a great deal taller than her. He leaned forward and tilted her head up so he stared into those dark blue eyes.

“I am sorry…for saying those things.” She shook head.

“No, I am sorry, I’ve been playing with your emotions-” Her eyes widen when he pressed finger to her lips.

“I am going to ask you question.” She slowly nodded her head. “Do you like being alone with me?” he whispers against her skin. His breath ghost over her skin creating a shiver.

“I-I think so…” her voice was barely a whisper. “More than I think…” she added. He watched her expression change. Her cheeks grew rosy with colour and he wondered what he should do next.

 

He parted her legs with his knee bring their bodies closer together. A whimper escaped her, which the sound had excited him. Before he could push this any further, he need to know.

“Catherine?” She looked up at him with those hazy eyes. She seem to be lost in thought. “Are you only here because you are lonely for Johnny?” he wondered. She dropped her gaze.

“I don’t know…” She said meekly.

“So… I am assuming the phone call was indeed a mistake.” He stated.

“Phone call-” her eyes widen in surprises as realization soon dawn onto her. “That… That was you…” She whispered. Tala shifted his gaze to the side before nodding. His own cheeks were coloured as well. Catherine hesitantly nibble on her bottom lip. It made sense to her now. He was the one who participated in such a naughty act.

“I am sorry for not telling you sooner.” He confess. “But I wanted to keep that single moment to myself forever.” Catherine shifted her gaze as she couldn’t look at him anymore. She could feel her heart racing within her chest.

 

Then he gentle guide her head back to look at him. A soft gasp escape her. Her lips were swollen from all the nibbling she been doing. He run his finger along the bottom before he grasp a hold of her head.

“Catherine… you make me crazy in every sense the word!” He muttered to her as he rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t think you realize how much I want drive myself into you.” A gasp had escape her as he rolled his hips up against her. His fingers began to lace themselves through her hair. “Catherine…” he whine out her name. “I am in fault as much as you are. Because I am participating this in relationship as equally. So please don’t worry about my emotions.” He heard her breath hitch as her fingers gripped the side of his jacket.

 

“Oh Yuri…” Her hold on his jacket had loose. Then reach up towards his shoulder and slowly pushing off his school jacket. He watched as she began to unbutton his shirt in matter he could consider to be torture. She pulled the rest of his shirt free from his pants in order to get to the last few buttons. Her hands tremble as they gentle took the shirt off. Her eyes widen at the different scars he had. There was one in particular that caught her interested. It was slash across his body with the skin slightly melted near the seams of it.

“Heh… I remember that one…” He murmured softly. She shifted her gaze back up at him. He continued to watch her with interest. Then she step up onto her tip toes to - -

 

Both of their cell phones began ringing. Tala let out a low growl as he took his phone out. It was Ray, and Catherine looked at her own.

“Of course a Cardian has to attack now.” He snapped. Catherine let out soft sigh as she ran her fingers across his bare chest.

“Well… I guess that means we are meant to wait?” She wondered. His gaze found her.

“Oh waiting is such sweet torture isn’t it.” He growled against her. This had arouse a giggle from her. “Catherine…” she perked up. “There is a limit to how long I am willing to wait.” He stated. She nodded her head.

 

He pushed himself away from the wall and went to get his shirt. Catherine quickly sent text reply, saying they will be there shortly. They once against exchange looks. Oh yeah, there definitely won’t be much sleeping tonight, if they had their way. Tala held the door open for her.

“My warrior princess?” He offered. Catherine couldn’t take her eyes off of him as she walked out. “Shall try to make this battle quick?” She nodded her head as he followed her out. Boy, he hoped this monster will be an easy one as they darted down the stairs.

 

 


	11. Sometimes a girl just wants a kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tala is getting annoyed by not having alone time with Catherine, but maybe a play could be his solution? Stay tune to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! This is such intense chapter! I feel like there are a lot of emotions running high for my favourite characters in this one! I maybe have gone little Mary Jane on this one, but I am working on it! I am slowly drawing out the other couples from this chapter, so that they can have more screen time for later on! What else can I say? I really enjoyed writing this! And I hope all of you are have fun reading it!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 11

 

Tala frown his brows in annoyances as he sat in classroom trying to listen to the Professor explain the complex of physics. He was having trouble with few chapters, even Catherine couldn’t help him because it was beyond her expertise. The words were translated, but they made no sense to either of them… Or that’s what he would like to think what was really going on. At least he was trying to find way for some alone time with young woman. The night after the cafe, it seem her male friend had bit whine and wanted to spend some time with her. He couldn’t deny it since the guy did fly half away across the world for her… Stupid rich guy! And the most annoying part was, he was always at her side. ALWAYS!!! How can one man spend so much time with woman. It doesn’t seem logically!

 

Tala annoyingly tapped his fingers against the desk as he mind continued to linger on the past events.And if it wasn’t Oliver then would be Ray, Takao, Maxine, Manabu even Kai had popped up on them when he was trying to sneak her away. Tala was beginning to wonder if the sailor guardians were trying to make sure he wouldn’t get any alone time with her.

“Stupid needy kids.” He growled under his breath. There was only so long he could hold out. Then idea occurred to him. Maybe they could do the phone thing again? The Professor had just dismiss the class, and Tala quickly gathered up his things. He had idea, and he was going to see if she was cool with it.

 

 

Stalking down the halls, he spotted her at locker. She was switching out textbooks, and there wasn’t any pesky kids around to bother them. He quickly darted forward and slammed her locker shut by accident.

“Oh my Yuri, such aggression,” she noted in her usual sweet tone. He narrowed his gaze into a glare. He removed his hand and realize he left a dent into the cheap metal. Her eyes widen in surprise at the damage that was caused. He didn’t mean to dent the stupid thing. He thought that school was one of the best, shouldn’t their lockers be build from better material.

“We need to talk.”he stated with a bit of growl under his breath.

“Uh-huh.” She swung her bag over her shoulder as she began to head towards her next class. “About what?” She wondered. Tala was frustrated. She really not see what was going on.

“About us!” He hissed. She shifted her gaze up at him.

“I thought we were cool.” She sounded worried.

“That’s not what I meant.” He growled out. Her gaze widen briefly.

“Oh…” As she finally clued in.

“Oh…” he mimicked her in a childish tone. Causing her gaze to dart back up at him. He was able to corner her into a small cove.

 

She didn’t realize how trap she was until her back hit the wall. She tentatively lick her lips. “Catherine…” He purred her name as he leaned in close. “I… want… you!” He whispered into her ear cause a gasp to escape her. She leaned towards him.

“I know.” She murmured back as she nuzzled his hand. ”What I don’t understand is how suddenly needy the younger warriors have gotten.” He pulled his head back in surprised.

“You mean, you noticed it as well?” Catherine looked up at him.

“Yes!” She hissed out as she took look around. Just make sure there was no one listening to them. “Believe me, I’ve been trying to ditch them, but there always seems to be an issue.” She was hesitant to touch him, but the moment she wrapped her fingers around his jacket. A low growled had escaped him. “Oh Yuri…” she sigh out. She began to squirm around in her spot. Her legs press together. This had brought a grin to his face.

“Now… that is much better.” He murmured back. Catherine let out a sigh as his breath travel across the sensitive parts of her neck. He nuzzled her forehead before tilting her head upwards.“Catherine… I was thinking…”

“Yes?”

 

He couldn’t believe how needy she had sounded. It was doing things to him, that he didn’t realize that could happen. God damn it! They haven’t even kissed yet!

“I was thinking, if we can’t get alone, then maybe…” her breath with hitch.

“Maybe we could use our phones?” She finished off for him. He let out sigh of relief. “Yeah… I was thinking the same thing too.” She added.

“Oh god… I just want to jump you right now.” He panted out.

“Oh yeah?!” She gasp out as she wrapped her arm around his neck. His hands were at her waist to hold her still.

“Yeah…”

 

Just as he was about to kiss her, his phone went off. His eyes widen in annoyances while Catherine looked exhausted. He let out a heavy sigh before bring out to answer it.

“Hello?” Catherine quickly excused herself, saying she had to get to class. Tala let out pitiful sigh but nodded none the less.

“Bonjour, mon ami!” Range a cheerful voice. Tala’s brow twitched in annoyances. “How are you doing on this lovely day?” Came purr. Tala was sad to see Catherine go.

“Fine I guess…” he looked down at his shoes. “Wait! How did you get my number?!” There was a hearty chuckle on the other side.

“A little bird told me.” Tala began wonder if he being literature or figurative. “But at the moment that doesn’t matter does it.” Tala felt eyes on him as he looked around. “There seems to be some sort of attraction between you and my lovely friend.” Now Tala was positive the man was close by.

“Yeah? I don’t see how it involves you.” Tala snapped, which earn him a hearty chuckled.

“Oh believe me my friend it does, and you want me on your side.” Tala arch a brow in suspicion.

“All right… go on.” Tala continued to try to find the man as he began stalking through the halls of the school.

 

“Lets just say I have some information that might help you and your relationship with the fair lady.” Tala found himself heading towards the foreign exchange centre.

“What kind of information?”

“I can’t say right now but listen to me when I tell you. You must not engage in naughty actives with the lady.” Tala paused in his tracks. “Oh… I bet you’re wondering how I knew.” Tala growled under his breath as the playful chuckled filled his ears. “Heh, she can be a temping little vixen under the right circumstances my friend.” Tala perked up. Now he was wondering about the other knights. “But alas her heart belongs to the fiery brute of man.”

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Tala growled then he noticed exchange director heading his head. “Look Oliver, you better make this quick. My boss is heading my way.”

“Well depending how things down in Frances, her heart won’t belong to him much longer. Au revior my friend!” Tala narrowed his gaze in frustration as the director called him by name. Then he wonder what was going in Europe. 

 

“Yes Sir.” He gave the older man his attention.

“I am sorry to bother you, but as you know. The school festival is coming up” Tala nodded his head in understanding. “And the usual student who is in charge of student exchange active is current out of country.”

“Okay…” Tala had a sneaky suspicion on where this was leading.

“So I was wondering if you would take charge.” Tala frown his brows together as he thought about the implications of the event.

“But don’t we usually just have an open house?” Tala wondered.

“Yes, but for the last few years, the students have gotten together and did a play to create community.” Tala let out a heavy sigh.

“And let me guess, the it's too late to cancel on the time slot?” The director nodded.

“I knew would you see it my way! Here is a list of students who usually help out!” The direction handed him a pamphlet of the festival and a list with numbers. Great! Not only does he have to fight the forces of evil! He has to make up a play. The director began walking away while Tala began to read the pamphlet and the list of names.

“Why can’t things go my way?” He whined as he quickly found an empty desk. He soon realize that Catherine was added on as a 1st year student. Maybe there was way to turn this around.

 

 

~W~

 

“So you just accepted it?” Catherine stood in front of mirror. She was trying on different types of lingerie.

“Yeah… He said he had no one else.” Came the sad statement.

“No one else? What do you mean? I am positive there are several students that could have taken on the project!” Catherine was annoyed.

“Yes, but since I” She heard Tala put the stress on the word I. “Don’t belong to any clubs, and I do most of my classes online. He thinks I have all the time in the world.” Catherine let out a heavy sigh. “And it doesn’t help that Saien had accidentally revoke my access, so students I was tutoring are no longer there.” He stated with huff. Catherine looked at the phone with sorrowful expression.

“I’m sorry.” Catherine let out a sigh. “I was just looking forward to an evening with you.” Catherine stared at her reflection. She found herself wearing a pretty white with pink accent lace lingeries. The colours gave her innocent look, but the design of it would leave one trembling in want.

“I am sorry Catherine…”

“It’s fine! No worries, I will just hang out with Oliver or something! Good luck on getting something ready.” A groan had filled her ear which caused her to giggle. “Oh! Just to show what you are missing out on!” Catherine took a picture. She was glad for the lighting was working well in her favour.

 

There was sharp intake of air which caused a giggle to escape. “I hope you like it. I was planning on just wearing it for you, but since you are bu-sy.” She teased.

“Oh you vixen!” Came a low growl. “I gotta go! Or else I might change my mind!”

“Tee, hee, Good night, my little wolf.” There a perk of interested before he said goodnight as well. Catherine let out a heavy sigh before falling onto the bed. “Now… he’s avoiding me.” She stated softly. Rolling around in her bed, she shifted her gaze to the ceiling. “Am I pushing him to something he doesn’t want to do?” Her thoughts drifted over to afternoon. She felt his needpressing up against her. The want and thirst that hung on every word. “Then…” Her cell phone buzz. She took the small device and notice it was text from Oliver. Asking if she was free. “Hmm… I wonder.” She quickly shoot back a message before grabbing something to wear.She left through her bedroom window. It only took her moment, to transform into Soldier Metal. The leather armour clung to her body while the soft fabric provided mobile and comfort to her. She pulled the mask back on before taking off into the night.

 

The cool crisp air was refreshing, as it help clear her mind of sticky thoughts. She leap from building to building with the greatest of ease. There were times she was thankful for the this great power that was in bedded into her soul. The ancient warrior who cried out to her to find another enemy since its lust wasn’t going to be satisfy tonight. Then to her surprise, the mask upon her face began reading several bogeys in the area. She narrowed her gaze as she whipped out her weapon. Changing it into a long scythe, cutting off the bogey’s attempt of entering into her world. She landed with thud onto a roof top. These creatures weren’t like the ones others fought during the day.

“Ahoy!” Called a cheerful voice. She shifted her gaze around until she spotted figure. It annoyed her that she couldn’t see him very well with the mask on, but once it was remove. It was like Tala, he stood out like a sore thumb. His bright lavender armour sparkle in the night. His landing was more rough than her own. “Isn’t it a beautiful night to go portal?” He flicker his helmet off, so she could see his face. She wondered what kind of magic they did to make it disappear and reappeared.

 

“I guess…” She swung her weapon around. “Though I must say, I did find few friends.” Oliver wince slightly as random limps fell all around her.

“Oh… I see you’ve taken care of them.” Oliver spoke nervously. “Are they from your alien friend?” He wondered with a smile.

“No…” His expression had change. “These ones are different.” She came closer to him, to show him the small computer device she had built into her arm guard. Data steam into the small computer screen. “Those leave card behind.” She had picked up one of the blank cards which once held an enemy. “But these…” Once the random body parts began to disintegrate, a partial gemstone was left behind. Oliver took sharp breath in as he looked at the item. “Oh?! That’s an interesting reaction.” She purred. Oliver flinched in surprise.

“Eh… I have no idea what you mean.” He fibbed as he shifted his gaze away.

“Uh-huh… “ she narrowed her gaze onto him. “Are sure you haven’t seen this before?”

 

Once again, his gaze landed on her. He let out a heavy sigh before taking a hold of her hand.

“Darling…” he began.

“Hmmm?” She gave him a pointed look.

“Did I mention how ravishing you look tonight?” He complement her. She let out a groan of irritation.

“Is this the reason why Johnny won’t allow any of you come here?” Oliver looked back at the disappearing bodies.

“That… and other things.” He murmured under his breath. She let out a growl of frustration.

“Why couldn’t he be upfront about it?” She hissed.

“Darling?”  
“I mean! Yeah! I get it! He has the need to be the biggest and baddest warrior around.” Oliver could only rolled his eyes. He remember some of the competition they had. Johnny would do everything in his power to be number one in everything, but his strength was in power. Johnny could take out a hundred monsters if he was here. “But we are here to help too!” She murmured saddly to herself. Oliver walked over towards her. “God! Olive… Am I really that pathetic?”

“Are you truly asking?” He wondered. Catherine shifted from foot to foot uneasily before letting out a childish whine.

“NO!” Then she curled up into a ball. “Yes…” Oliver took seat next to her.

 

“Darling, you are the most powerful, smartest and gorgeouswarrior I have ever met.” Catherine looked up at her friend. “Now understand I am bit biases here.” Catherine let out a frustrated growl before tackling him to the ground causing him to chuckle. The two of them rolled around until he had her pin. She glared up at him.

“You! Well-bred, courteous, sympathetic jerk!”

“Oh my darling, those are very great complements.” He purred. “Did I mention how ravishing you look tonight.” She narrowed her gaze onto him.

“Twice!” She stated. “Though I must ask, did you say something to Yuri?” Oliver was confused.

“Tala.” She corrected herself.

“Oh yes! The young Russian! He really wants to bone you, and I gave him my blessings.” Catherine sat up causing him to back up.

“Liar.” He could only grin. “I know your loyalty lies with Johnny.” Oliver tried to maintain his grin, but it faultier bit, which went on unnoticed. “But… I have fallen in love with him without even trying to.” She began to nuzzle the older man.

“Darling?”

“I don’t know… It just feels right,”

“But you… Also said that about Johnny.” Oliver had struggled to finished the sentence. Oliver wondered why he was even trying to defend his friend.

“I know! I wish there was way for both of them to be in my life.  
“And bed…” Oliver added the last bit. She nudge him playfully.

 

“My dear sweet Cat.” He began. “You need to have sit down conversation with Johnny.”

“Yeah…”

“No! I mean it! And please do it before you start something with Tala.” He stated. She shifted her gaze to look at him. “If not for yourself, then do it for me.” Catherine leaned into Oliver’s warmth.

“Why do you always seem to know what to say?” She linked their hands together. Oliver let out a heavy sigh.

“Heh… if I knew what to say, I wouldn’t be the friend now, would I?” Catherine shot him a grin.

“You are irreplaceable.” She sigh happily.

“As are you, my darling.” He kissed the back of her hand.

 

~W~

 

It was late by the time Catherine had returned home. Oliver did confirm that he and the others had dealings with the strange creatures that left the gemstone, but he refused to go into detail about it. Saying they should deal with the aliens first. It warm her heart to know that he was willing to stay and help them fight this enemy. Though it was considering to know that there was another enemy out there. Catherine had thought these strange aliens beings were the ones that Boris had warn her about, but these new ones were breaking through time and space portals. They were the ones messing with the law of nature. The rifts they created were gonna to have impact on them later. Catherine began to wonder if the younger group would be ready. For now, she was glad that she was able to stop the beings from entering their time. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if someone from a different time had actually came through.

 

It was a job given to her by Boris, a man who had powers over time and space. She requested him to erase her memories days from the academy.Those dark times, where Voltaire had torture and abuse her just so she could be his greatest creation. A warrior who could bend metal. She had stop trying to bend the surround particles around her in favour of enjoying life. Though she guess, it probably made her bullet proof. Not wanting to test out that theory any time soon, she began to peal off her clothes that were sweaty from her night portal.

 

It seem the aliens weren’t attacking this evening, but that didn’t mean others didn’t try to. She had found a tear in a park, where she and Oliver had found a creature, who wasn’t really interesting in attacking, but observing everything. She figure, she might as well destroy what she assume to be scout. These minor creatures don’t seem to be causing any effect, but she knew there was something greater behind them. Oliver didn’t have much to say other than to destroy them. He was hiding something, but she couldn’t understand why. She thought Oliver had trusted her now. She took a peak into hallway. Ray and Hiro’s lights were off, but Takao’s was still on. Curiosity got the best of her as she snuck down the wooden hall. She peaked in the room and found the girl focusing on her homework.

 

Her eyes widen in surprise as she slowly approached the girl. She was about to congratulate the girl until a loud snore broke through the air.

“Oh geeze Takao! Sleeping again?” Catherine went to go get a blanket to cover the girl. Then she looked over the girl’s homework. It was story book about Snow white, written in English. “I wonder if she is having romantic dreams of Kai?” Catherine let out heavenly sigh at the mere idea. “It must be nice to be so carefree and dreaming about the kissing the one you love.” She tuck the blanket around the girl, which caused Takao to nuzzle close to her.

“Uh… Where is my meat bun?” Came quiet murmured. Catherine’s left eye twitched nervously as she stared at the girl in shock.

“Meat bun!!! What happen to the romance of a young girl?” Catherine cried out in horror as she began to wonder if being around boys was effecting her poor cousin.

 

~W~

 

In a quiet apartment, Ali was reading the newspaper. His continuing flirting game with the human has caused some interesting reaction him. He was slowly becoming immersed with the human culture. He found himself reading the newspaper to find things to talk about with the human female he adored. The soft tones of her voice which carried a slight melody to it. Ali often wondered if the young woman would break into song whenever she spoke. It caused him such delight to think about it. Then his thoughts would wonder to the darkest part of his mind. He would love to litter her peach colour skin with love bites and other such busies. He let out a heavy sigh, it seems he has a problem. Now he had to go see if Ann is willing to help him out.

 

Pushing himself off the armchair, he waltz over to her bedroom. She had insisted they sleep in separate rooms. At first it bother him, but the continued interactions with the human female. He was more open to the idea. Ali shivered in delight. He walked towards the door which open up. Ann was on the floor of her room reading a book. He assume it was homework by how focus she appeared. From what he could tell, it was about story of snow being white. This annoyed him. That red hair of a human would often give Ann reading material to help with he language.

“I don’t see the point in studying English when we are here too take energy.” Stated Ali. Since they could use said energy to make the language barrier come down with ease.An choose to ignore him and continued on reading, which frustrated the male alien. “Fine! Do what you please, but we still need to collect energy!” Ali stood leaving the room, while An day dream about kissing a certain handsome red head.

 

~W~

 

The birds began to chirp as the sun slowly climbed the sky. There was a faint buzzing, which arouse Catherine from her slumber. She groaned in irritation as she reach for the annoying device. Her hand crawled out from beneath the soft quilts and across the bed before it reach the night stand. Her hand had wrapped itself around a long harden object. She let out a soft sigh before pulling the object closer. Her eyes had refused to open, but she needed them too. They flutter open to reveal those dangerous dark blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side as she tried to read the message.

 

Yuri: HELP! I’ve been set up!

 

Her eyes widen in alarm as she sat up in bed. Her hand began to tremble as she quickly reach for her transformation tool.

 

Yuri: call me!

 

She quickly dial his number as she hopped out of bed.

“Uh… morning?”

“Yuri!” She began to get into warrior mode. “Where are you?’

“Uh… I am at home.” Oh god! The enemy knows where he lives.

“Stay put! I will be there few moments!” Catherine let out a yelp as tripped over pair of pants. She cursed as she tried to fight off the pair of clothing.

“Uh… Cat, I think there was a misunderstanding here.” His tone had change to light hearted tone.

“Eh?” Catherine perked up. His chuckled had filled her senses while she began to feel relief. A shivered a travel down her spine as his voice had done things to her.

“Oh Cat, I apologizes, my situation isn’t as serious as cardinal attack.” He began. Catherine felt her face heat up. Oh! Of course, he would never call her if he was in any danger, he was a man! A man wouldn’t call upon a woman for help. “But I do need your help.” Catherine’s hand had tighten around her phone.

 

“Mr. Volkov!” Came her clip tone. “You better have a good reason for nearly scaring me half to death!” His laughter echo through the phone.

“Heh, I am truly sorry my dear little kitten.” Catherine gulp nervously.

“Kitten…”

“Do you mind if we meet up?” Catherine let out a soft sigh.

“Sure…” She narrowed her gaze.

“Okay, Okay! I will bring the coffee! See you soon kitten!” Then there was click. Catherine stared at her phone in awe. Kitten… Catherine hadn’t been called kitten in a long time. She held the phone close to her chest. Now there she was, wearing sweat pants and baggy shirt sitting on the foot step trying to create body warmth. She noticed whenever she used her powers, she would be starving afterwards. Which made her wonder if Takao was using her magic all the time. She let out a heavy sigh.

“Great… the princess gets to use her powers in her pretty human form and I get dragon scales.” She whined about.

“What is this about dragon scales?” Catherine perked up. She gasp in horror to see Tala standing in front of her. He was wearing a simple collar shirt with some jeans. That once again look a bit short for him. “Hey there… you knew I was coming.” He held a tray with two streaming cups. Catherine panted slightly as she couldn’t believe how man had sunk up on her.

“Yeah! But you didn’t have to sneak up on me!” She growled out. Tala shot her a grin.

“Awesome! I still got it!” She growled at him, which he chuckled before taking a seat next to her.She took the cup and let out soft sigh. The heat from he cup began to warm her up.

 

“So?”

“So…” She narrowed her gaze. Tala let out a heavy sigh. “It seems there was group before me who were supposed to do a play, but they kept arguing over what roles each of them should have. They all got fed with each other and decided to leave the time slot blank, but the director doesn’t want that. So now I am stuck with a time slot, and no one who wants to do a play.”

“Hmm… that is trouble.” She took a sip of coffee. “Have you asked your little fan club?” Tala perked up while Catherine swirl the dark liquid around. She shifted her gaze towards him.

“You’re talking about the Ginga girl?” She nodded before tilting her head so her gaze expression couldn’t be read. “Uh.. no. I haven’t even consider asking her.” This cause Catherine’s heart to flutter. “Though I guess we could use her, but that doesn’t make much of play if there is three of us.”

“THREE OF US!”

“Uh…” Tala started nervously at Catherine. “Yeah… you are part of the student exchange program too.” Catherine groan in irritation.

“I am getting the others.” Catherine took out her phone and sent out a massive text.

“The others?” Tala tried to read over her shoulder, but she kept her phone out of view.

“Yes, I am calling on the help of the sailor guardians.” She snapped her phone shut. Tala flinched in surprised. Then he shot her a nervous look. She then dragged him into the house so she could refill her coffee. He sat down at the table while she brought over a pastry to eat for breakfast.

“Oh kitten.” He commented. Catherine flinched in surprise as she stared up at the red head. He continued on to munch on his pastry while looking through his phone. Unaware what had escaped his mouth.

 

~W~

 

It was late morning when the sailor guardians had shown up. Tala kept shooting Catherine nervously glances.

“It’s fine!” She hissed out.

“So… What’s up?” Ray began. Takao yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Maxine just poke at her.

“This is clearly not a Cardian attack, so why call us out?” Kai growled.

“There are several more chapters I could be reading.” Manabu commented. Tala’s gaze drop as he huddle behind the smaller woman. Catherine let out an irritated sigh.

“We have a favour to ask.” She began. The group all stared at her in surprise. “Tala has a group project which he needs help with.” She stated.

“Oh.. You mean the school play?” Manabu brought up.Kai and Ray shot each other nervous looks while Tala nodded.

“Dude, no way! I heard the guy in charge of that had quit and left it some noob!” Ray stated in slightly irritation. Then it occurred to him that the noob he was talking about was Tala.

 

“Great! Thanks Ray.” Came a low growl, while Ray chuckled nervously.

“So, you need us to partake in your play then?” Kai piped up. Tala nodded.

“Yeah… if that’s not too much trouble?” He wondered.

“Sound like fun!” Takao chirped up happily. Kai turn pink as the young teen had bounced up and down. “So what play are we doing?” Tala and Catherine both looked at each other in confusion.

“You guys haven’t picked out a play yet have you?” Ray couldn’t help but sound disappointed. 

“Sod off! I just found out this morning!” Ray shot Catherine a grin while she glare at him.

“Well… if you guys don’t have any ideas then-”

“Let’s do this one!” Maxine interrupted Manabu. The brunette looked annoyed, but her glare had soften at the sight of the book. Tala tentatively took the book. “It’s a great story that expresses hardship and jealousy!” Grinned the blonde. Tala held within his hands the book of snow white, while Catherine flinched in horror at it.

 

“Uh… sure, but how many roles do we need to fill?” He wondered as he read the back. Maxine wore an evil glint in her eye which made Catherine nervous.

“Eleven people!” Maxine stated with excitement. The group looked amongst themselves.

“But Max, there is only seven of us here.” Takao stated. The blonde soon realize how little there was here. “Hey! I have two other friends who would be willing to help!” Takao stated with a smile.

“I can probably convince Oliver to join as well.” Catherine took out her cell phone.

“Great! So then leave us with one more person.” Kai stated.

“No!” The group perky up as they look at Tala. “We have eleven people. Miss Ginga said she will be more than happy to help out!” Tala stated happily. The group stared at Tala in disbelief.

“Well… at least we don’t have to worry about her backing out.” Kai commented. Tala was confused.

 

“Then how should we organize the roles?” Wondered Manabu.

“OH! OH! I should be snow white!” Takao stated with glee. “And…” Takao shot Kai a look, who flinched. Then she turned away with her face bright red and giggling uncontrollable. Kai nervously back away from the group.

“Uh… no way!”

“Well… I have no interested in kissing any of you, so I am fine with being a dwarf.” Ray stated.

“Come on Kai! It wouldn’t be too bad!” Takao purred as she got up in the teen’s face. Kai flinch surprised, but then felt aura of danger nearby. He was pretty sure Catherine was glaring a hole in the back of his head.

“Erm… How about next time?” Kai suggested nervously. He took a peak behind him and notice the dead look that Catherine was giving him. Oh yeah, he would died if he got chosen to be the prince. “You know… when there is less people around.” He murmured in a tense voice. Takao stared up in confusion.

 

“All right, so Kai and I are dwarves.” Ray stated while Takao pouted.

“Shouldn’t we wait until the rest of the group meets up?” Wondered Tala.

“Yu- Uh, Tala has a point.” Catherine pointed out. “Besides, don’t you guys want to try for the huntsman?” The two looked at each other.

“Nah… Besides.” Ray shifted his gaze towards he fellow female teammates. “I think everyone is going to be fighting over the snow white role.” Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Of course, everyone wants to be a princess.” Ray perked up at this. Tala nervously glanced at Catherine.

 

~W~

 

“So we are going to be doing a play on snow white?” Oliver wondered. Natsumi, Masaru and Hilary were all invited over to discuss the play. Catherine had directed everyone into the spare practice room of the house where she sever tea and pastries. He was reading over an English version of the play.

“Yes… We kinda need help with players.” Natsumi watch as everyone ate.

“Well… how could I refuse darling?” Oliver stood up and waltz over to Catherine. He gentle took a hold of her. “A chance to capture those sweet innocent lips.” Catherine felt her whole face stream up as she quickly moved herself away from the charming man.

“Heh! Oh olive! You are such a tease!” Catherine trembled as she handed out more tea. There was brief look of disappointment upon the man’s face, but it was overcome by a grin. Tala took note.

“So, any ideas how to sort out the roles?” Hilary wondered.

“Because you know there will be fight.” Masaru claim as he nervously looked at the girls.

“We were thinking of drawing colour tissues!” Tala stated as the group gather around. “We have purple one for the huntsman, black for the evil queen, white for snow white, and blue ones for the dwarves!” He stated with a smile.

“Who gets to be prince charming?” Natsumi wondered.

“Oh yeah!” Tala took out another tissue and coloured it red. “Here! The red will be the prince!” He smiled. Couple of the guys narrowed their gaze onto the colour. They all wanted a chance, but it depends on who gets to be the snow white. “Erm… are we ready?” Tala could feel the tension rise up. He held onto the tissues.

 

“Lets allow the girls go first!” Masaru stated.

“Yeah!” Kai smiled.

“Heh… I’m sure they all dying to see who will be snow white!” Ray chuckled. The girls flinched before they all huddle around Tala. Catherine sat out, which arouse Oliver’s attention.

“How come you’re not going up darling?”

“Oh?” Catherine flinch in surprise. “I…” Her gaze linger on Tala. “I really don’t care about what role I get.” Natsumi perked up to this. “I just want this play to be a success.” Oliver tilt his head in curious.

“You were always like that, especially as a teen.” He stated. Catherine gasp in surprise before dropping her gaze. “Heh, do you remember the sleeping beauty we did?” He chuckled. Catherine drop her gaze.

“Oh… how could I forget. I think that will hunt Johnny more than me.” She stated with a hint of embarrassment.

“By the way, what’s up with her.” Oliver settle pointed his chin towards Natsumi.

“Oh? She’s exchange student from Frances, and has taken a shining to Tala. He’s been helping her and her brother with a lot of the text readings. He has gotten quit good at translating.” Catherine smiled.

“France eh?” Catherine nodded.

“Yeah! I was hoping you could make her feel at home?” Catherine nudge. Oliver stared nervously at Catherine.

“What? me? Do you really trust me?” He wondered.

“Yeah… not unless you like jail time.” She shot him a threaten grin.

“heh, I am sure she’s not my type.” He chuckled nervously.

 

“Yay! I am the evil queen!” Maxine cheered, the rest of the girls had chosen a dwarf except Natsumi. She decided to wait.

“Why are you so excited to be the Queen?” Takao pouted.

“Because she has the biggest role!” Maxine cheered. Maxine came over to Catherine. “Now you have a chance to be snow white.” She whispered in her ear causing the young woman to blush.

“All right men!” Oliver let out a sigh as he went up. Most of the guys except for Oliver got dwarves. Oliver was stuck as the huntsman. There were only three left, Tala, Catherine and Natsumi has yet to chosen. They both stood up and walked over to the red head.

“All right Ladies!” Tala nervous shifted his gaze between the two. Natsumi narrowed her gaze onto the stings. She read some of the play the night before, knowing there is a kiss scene, but she also noticed no one has picked the prince yet or the princess. She got to be snow white and Tala got to be the prince. She knew she could win his heart over.

“Okay! Here goes nothing!” Both her and Catherine reached at the same time.

 

~W~

 

Ann was annoyed as she stomp her way into her home. Ali was busy going over readings of the Makai tree.

“I can’t believe Kinomiya is such sore loser!” She growled out. “It’s just-just!” Ali let out a heavy sigh. It seem his young mate was in one of her moods.

“What is it?” He shifted his gaze towards her. He decided he might as well bite, since she wasn’t too interested in the readings he got from the tree. It appeared to be maintaining it form, he knew it could do better, but finding the balance between overing charging it and not was giving him trouble. He couldn’t understand, some days it seems to be doing well and others it appeared to be welted.

 

“You know the group of humans I hang out with?” Ali nodded his head. It seem Ann’s little adventure had used quit bit of energy. The tree began to welt. “They are doing a play of snow white, but we short one player.”

“Then I call the prince.” Ali declared.

“Sorry dear, but that role all ready has been taken.” She said with air of smugness. “We need another dwarf.” She added.

“No way! If I can’t be the prince, then I don’t want to be in your silly little play.” Ann narrowed her gaze into a glare.

“Why are you being so selfish!” She growled.

 

“Me?” He slammed down his clip board. “ I am selfish!” He narrows his gaze onto her, which her to flinch in fear. “While you are outside playing with the humans. I am busying here trying to find ways to collect energy without alerting the sailor guardians!” He growled out as she slowly began to back away. “I am trying to maintain our exists in this world!” She trip over root and fell. She landed with a thud.

“You are such a liar!” She screamed out. Ali narrowed his gaze. “You been chasing after that bimbo of human!” She snarled out.

“Get over yourself Ann!” She gasp out before running out of the room sobbing. Ali shifted his gaze towards the tree. He notice flew more leaves had fallen off. “This planet…We won’t be able to last much longer until we find that magical source of energy.” Then his gaze shifted over to the door that Ann disappeared through. “Though maybe this play could be helpful.” He walked over to the computer, going through the deck of cards. “And I know which card I’ll use.” He grinned happily to himself.

 

~W~

 

The group had gathered in a spare room at the Mugen academic, Hilary and Masaru were a bit nervous on being another school grounds, but Catherine assured them that it was fine. Natsumi insisted they work on the kissing scene.

“All right guys! We need to get this right!”She laid on the bench while Tala rubbed his forehead in irritation. Hopping to push away the headache.

“Fine, but we really should practice other stuff to Natsumi.” He stated with a hint of annoyances. Catherine narrowed her gaze as Tala began to say his lines. She let outheavy sigh for stalking towards the back drop. Maxine took note while everyone did their lines.

 

“Hey…” Maxine squatted next to the young woman. “Are you really bothered by Natsumi being snow white?” Maxine whispered to her in low tones. Catherine was painting the back drop. She spare a glance towards the teen before looking over at the group. Natsumi had messed up the scene once more.

“Kinda of…” she began. “But mostly wondering why she is so obsessive with this scene.”

“It’s because she wants a kiss from Tala.” Maxine stated. This had caused the young woman to blush. “But judging by your look, you haven’t done that either.” Catherine flinched as she couldn’t believe how easily the blonde read her.

“Brat…” Maxine only giggled.

 

“CAN WE PLEASE PRACTICE SOME THING ELSE!” Ray growled in irritation.

“Yeah…. This is getting tiresome.” Kai added in mild annoyances. Natsumi narrowed her gaze onto the two males.

“What! No, we need to get this scene right! It’s the climatic moment!” She stated. “Now quit your selfish whining and get back into place!”

“Selfish!” Ray narrowed his gaze. “I think someone needs to look in the mirror.” Catherine let out another sigh. Everyone was getting little annoyed except for Natsumi.

“Okay, okay calm down.” She got in between the two. “Look here Ginga, the scene can be practice in private.” The group gasp in horror while Natsumi had stars in her eyes. “Right now, we need to work on the flow of the play since we are down one dwarf.” Natsumi turn up her nose.

“We wouldn’t be down a dwarf if someone didn’t back out.” She murmured under her breath. Catherine narrowed her gaze, but taking a deep breath.

“All right! Kiss scene done! Moving!” Catherine walked away rubbing her forehead. Maxine and Dwarves had bit of a fight scene, which help relax the group. She went back to working on the backdrops.

 

The sun began to set and Catherine was allowing the back drops to dry. The group began to split up into their separate groups. Hilary and Masaru thank Catherine for her bake goods before heading out.

“Oh no problem! But thank you for participation in this production! And please don’t forget to work on your lines!” The two nodded before waving the group goodbye.

“Oh darling!” Oliver came waltzing over with a dramatic sigh. “I thought that would never end!” He leaned most of his weight against her causing a nervously giggle to escape. “Though I must say, you seem to handle the group very well.” He purred into her ear. Catherine felt her cheek heat up.

“Uh… well someone needs to make sure everything stays organize.”

“Yay cat! That was fun!” Takao shouted with cheer.

“Oh yeah! I can’t wait to see my costume!” Maxine giggled with joy.

“Yes, I must agree with girls. That was very good practice, thank you for taking over!” Manabu spoke her in usual chip monotone. Catherine blush as she looked away in embarrassment. “Anyway, I have a few assignments I wish to get head off, Max? Wanna walk home together?” The blonde perked up and nodded.

“Good night Takao! See you at school?” The girl nodded as they said their good byes.

“Come on Takao! We need to head home too!” Ray began pushing the girl out.

“But Ray!”

“Come on! Kai will walk us home! Won’t you Kai!” The dark hair teen teased. Kai flinched in surprised, but agreed. “See ya when you get home cat!” 

“Well, I have date that is waiting for me darling, text if you need help.” Oliver quickly left with the rest of the children. Catherine soon realize only she and Tala were left behind. They were alone…

 

“Hey Catherine?”

 

The young woman flinch in surprised as the man came up behind her. “Thank you,” he began. She turn to face him.“ You know…for baking and helping out with the other stuff.” She raised her gaze to meet his.

“Uh… yeah… no problem.” She felt her heart go a flutter. “I know Takao’s friends won’t do anything with snacks.” She trailed off. Tala step closer to her.

“You know… I wouldn’t mind practicing some of my lines with you.” He nervously scratched his cheek.  
“Private practice?” She wondered. Tala began to fidget.

“Well… You know, its like Natsumi said, it is the climatic moment.” He nervously shifted his gaze around. “If you… don’t mind.” He nervously cast her glances. Catherine gasp in surprised. 

“Yuri… I-”

“Hey Tala!” Natsumi suddenly appeared between the two. Where did she come from? I thought she left!!!“How about we do some private practice of our own! Since our character are so close together!” She attached herself to his arm. Tala brow twitch in slight annoyances.

“Er… yeah.” He said nervously. “Sure.” Natsumi’s gaze had brighten up. “Well… see you tomorrow?” Catherine nodded as she watched the two leave.

 

Why? Why does it bother me so?

 

Catherine began to clean up the room.

 

It is because I have strong feelings for him?

 

She turned off the lights and locked up the place.

 

It’s not like were dating or anything…

 

Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she began to head home. She needed to get started on the costumes while things were quiet. That alone should give her hope and excitement, but her mind kept drifting off to Tala and Natsumi leaving. The two looked very cozy together as they left. Going into her closet she found an old dress, and wonder if she could change it up.

 

Well they have private practice together?

 

The mere thought of him kissing the young girl set her heart a flame. There was bitterness building up in her.

 

I mean, she is a normal girl, who has normal dreams and hopes…

 

Catherine began to work on altering the dress

 

And I have Johnny…

 

~~~~

 

Dear: Salamlyon (Aka: Johnny)

 

Lately, I’ve been taking care of other creatures that don’t seem to relate to our current threat. Once destroy, they leave behind gemstones with a mark of upside down black crescent moon. Whatever energy they once held seems to be disburse moment they are killed. They open portals all around the bay district and have a hard time maintaining them. I thought alien was the threat, but maybe-

 

 

Dear: Metal

 

Due your more recent failures of taking out the alien threat. The gemstone monsters are none of your concern. Those creatures skill level are far too advance for you or groups abilities. We as the Majestic appreciate you closing off the tears. Since Unicolyon has arrived there. He’s been keeping me updated on situation.

Do not engage with creatures!

I repeated do not engage with them.

Your pathetic excuse of abilities will only in hinder the mission.

 

….

 

Am I not clear Metal?

 

You are perfectly clear in your tone and authority. Salamlyon…

 

~~~

Catherine began to wonder if she truly that was weak. She stared at the computer screen before her. Lately she had left all the communication to Dragoon because she could barely get a word in on the missions. She had thought… and hoped maybe conversation can start. Thoughshe had been capture by the enemy, and lost all of her life energy just to be brought back to life by the curse. Then she was severely injured that she needed to seek outside help. Which he commented on how he had to lie to her family about the random medical bill. Then she also failed on giving the princess chance at a normal life thus returning to her previous status as Sailor Wind. She failed at finding the threat and keeping it a minimum as to not detects local law enforcements. She had failed at everything that the Knights had taught her.

 

The ancient old curse upon her back had returned to normal size looking tattoo when her body was cleanses. It also allowed her to sense these new strange creatures which the others couldn’t see except for Oliver. One of the knights, who was supposed be given the power of light to detect evil and destroy it. She was not a knight of holy nor a sailor guardian. She was no body… Who didn’t have anything to give other than her love-

 

Ring!

Ring!

 

The sound of phone going off had startling her. She gasp in surprise as she reached for it. Then a droplet fell. Surprise she brought her hand to her face. She was crying…. Why was she crying? Wiping the tears away, she picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Uh Hey!” Came a nervous replied. Catherine was confused at first. “I actually didn’t think you would pick up.”

“Heh, why wouldn’t I pick up?”

“Because I took Natsumi home?” Catherine’s gaze widen as she quickly checked the number on the phone. It was Tala’s number. “Look… I took her back to her place, and said we could practice with everyone else. Since she didn’t have a lot of lines to learn.” She let out a weak chuckle. “Awe shoot, now I am making you cry.” Her chuckle turned into a giggle.

“I’m not crying you idiot!” She replied happily. “Just confused on why you would tell me that?”

“Oh?… Well, I don’t know actually, since we aren’t an item.” That statement hit her hard. No matter the careless touches and sweet whispers. They haven’t yet to discuss what they were to each other. “Let’s call it gut feeling.”

“A gut feeling eh?”

“Yeah…. And my gut is telling me to wish you a good night.” Catherine couldn’t help the smile that grace her features.

“Okay… Good night Yuri’s gut.”

“Heh… Night Kitten!” There was an audio click of him ending the call. Catherine let out a soft sigh as she clench the phone.

“Good night… my sweet ice prince.”

 

 

~W~

 

Two days later, the group were in costume and were doing another practice. Instead of dwarves of the forest, the most of the group were wearing animal costumes.

“This is stupid! I thought we were supposed to be dwarves! Not animals!” Ray growled in frustration as he popped off the head of his costume’s.

“Yeah! I am sweating like a pig in this!” Kai snapped.

“Come on guys! Weren’t you the ones complaining about being dwarves?” Manabu popped off of her own costume’s head. “I had to call in favour so we could be these adorable animals.” She stated.

“We are not supposed to be adorable!” The boys shouted.

 

Catherine was putting the finishing touches to Maxine’s costume. It was black strapless dress with a very expose front and back. Catherine had to taken it quite a bit in order for it to Maxine, and put some clear fabric, so it wouldn’t show off too much.

“Awe some on guys! I think you are all really cute looking!” Natsumi smiled sweetly at the group.

“Okay! Done!” Maxine let out a gasp of surprise as she looked at herself.

“Oh wow! Catherine! This dress totally rocks!” Maxine spun around. “Don’t you think so Ray?” Wondered the blonde.

“Uh…” Kai nudge his friend, who quickly clear his throat. “Y-y-yes! I-i-it looks good!” He stammered. “Maybe too good.” He murmured under his breath causing Kai to chuckle at his friend’s embarrassment.

“Oh! Let’s put on your crown!” Catherine place the intricate headband onto Maxine’s head. Her hair had to be woven in.

“Eh… Mizaharu…” Natsumi’s brow twitch as she took in Maxine’s costume. “You look… cute.” It wasn’t the old hag costume that she had original thought. The dress hugged whatever curves she had and reveal what little sex appeal the girl was given. Natsumi purse her lips annoyances.

 

“Oh come on Ginga!” Natsumi was given a white puffy sleeve princess style dress. It was the picture of innocents. “She is the evil Queen,” Catherine suggester towards Maxine who was dancing around her in costume. “And people are supposed to think she is after your innocents, not the opposite way around.” Catherine stated. Though it was very hard to do considering Maxine’s big blue innocent eyes and Natsumi’s small narrowed brown ones.

“Of course…” Natsumi’s brow twitch as she watched Maxine danced around. She seem to capture the guys’ attention.

 

“You’re looking very handsome Volkov!” Maxine commented as she twirl around in front of him. Tala nodded with a hint of pink on his face. He notice Ray couldn’t keep his eyes off the blonde. He wonder about those two.

“Thanks….” When the blonde lean in close to him, he notice the glare he received, which aroused his interested. “You look cute.” He smiled nervously as he felt a heated stare if jealousy at his back.

“How do the clothes fit?” Oliver came over. Tala was wearing pair of black slacks with a billowy white tunic underneath leather vest. Oliver had something similar, but in a different colour.

“Uh! Oh yeah! They fit very well! Actually, I didn’t realize you and I were the same size.” Tala turn pink as he looked at the shorter male.

“Oh! Those aren’t mine! I borrowed them from a friend!” He stated. Catherine’s eyes widen in realization while Tala blush and thank Oliver for the clothes.

 

“Heh, no worries…” Oliver walked around and stood next to Catherine, who began to give everyone directions. “Hey darling… May I have word?” He whispered into her ear. Catherine nodded as she lead him further from the group who began saying their lines. It was another kiss scene which seem too had distracted Natsumi. “Are you sure the girl is from France?” He wondered. Catherine perked up as she look at him.

“Yeah… that’s what her transcripts says. Manabu did all the work.” Oliver looked over at the group. “Why, do you think she’s lying?” Smiled Catherine in teasing tone. Oliver only grinned.

“Well… anything to help you darling.” He whispered into her ear causing her to giggle at the sensation.Then he looked at the back drop. “These look absolute amazing! What printing company did you use?” He wondered. Catherine arch a brow.

“Printing? No! I painted myself in order to save money.”

“What! You did all of this by yourself!” Oliver exclaim loudly. This had arouse the group’s attention. Catherine turn pink as she looked away.

 

“Well… yeah… No one else will do it, and the play is less than a week away.” Catherine drop her gaze.

“But darling! You must remember to take care of yourself!” Oliver cooed. “You also bake us treats on top of that.” Masaru flinched as he was stuffing his face with cookies.

“Yeah… I just didn’t want everyone to go hungry.” She commented quietly.

“And you did most of the costumes!” Maxine kept twirling around her own. “And-”

“Oliver stop it!” Catherine stomp her foot down. Everyone looked up. “I know what you’re trying to do, so please… stop it!” Catherine hissed between her teeth. The young man looked down at her.

“As you wish… my dear.” He head back to the group. “Well come on everyone! Back to work!” The group quickly reorganize themselves to get into place. Catherine took the moment to leave the room.

 

~W~

 

The sound of sniffling had filled the air as Tala crept around the building. Tala was able to escape from the group and Natsumi’s demanding lips. He found Catherine on the ground hugging her knees.

“Kitten…” He began.

“Please don’t!” She voice quivered. His gaze widen in surprise. “Please stop being so nice to me!” She whimpered out. Tala let out a heavy sigh as he took a seat next to her.

“I won’t stop… until you stop.” He stated. There was harsh gasp followed by quiet sob. Tala careful interlock their fingers. “You were always such a cry baby,” He began. “Especially when you didn’t get enough sleep.” Catherine let out a low groan. “And don’t forget, I am here to help as well.” Catherine leaned her weight against him. He smiled as she nuzzled close to him. “Besides… I should be thanking you, for all the work you’ve done.” He whisper softly against her. The two had fail to notice someone watching them. “Tell me when you’re ready to go back okay.” Catherine perked up in surprise.

“Your play?”

“Kitten.” He tilted her head upwards. “Its just a few lines I need to memorizes…” He wipe the tears away. “Besides, I my gut is telling me to stay.” A soft smile grace her features as she nuzzle closer to the taller male.

“Thank you…”

~W~

 

The moon hung high in the sky as the clouds dance across its inky blackness. A gargling sound had filled the air followed by a hiss. Soldier Metal panted as she reiterative her weapon back from the grotesque creature. She carefully wiped the blood off the blade before sheathing it.

“That is three enemies that came through since I got here.” Stated Unicolyon. The surround area had the terrain torn and ripped about apart. This one took a little more effort to eliminated. Unicolyon checked his rapier before sheathing it too. Soldier Ice was kneeled down checking over the disintegrating monster. In the pile of ash he found a gemstone.

“It’s definitely not our usual enemy.” He commented. “The surrounding area is also warped and is containing high traces of electrons.” Soldier Metal narrowed her gaze as she looked around as well.

 

“You can feel the electrons?” Unicolyon sounded surprised as he looked over at his new companion.

“Heh…Kind of, its a borrowed power from a friend.” He added. Soldier Metal let out a growl of frustration as she hammer her weapon into a tree. “Whoa… easy there.”

“I hate this!” She stated as she took off her mask. “I fucking hate this!” She turn to face her male comrades. “What the hell is going on in Europe!” She nearly yelled. Soldier Ice perk up with interested as Soldier Metal stalk towards Unicolyon. “Tell me!” The man let out a heavy sigh as he shifted his gaze away from her.

“It’s not mine place is say.”

“The fuck is it!” She growled out. “We barely have contain our currently threat! And here comes another one that feels like its messing with time!” Unicolyon’s eyes widen.

“What did you say?” He narrowed his gaze onto his female companion.

 

“Oh! Now you want to talk!” She gave him a pointed look. Unicolyon kept his gaze neutral. “Why the hell did McGregor told us not to attack!” Unicolyon’s eyes widen briefly in surprise.

“He really said that to you?”

“Yes!” She yelled in pure frustration. “He claim our-” She paused as she sucked in the air. The look of pain appeared upon her face as struggle to say the next few things. “He claim… my-my” She took a deep breath as she looked like she might start crying any moment. “Abilities wouldn’t be str-strong enough to destroy the new enemy.” Her voice cracked as she drop her gaze. “He’s say I am too weak to understand what is going on!” She began to sob out. Soldier Ice and Unicolyon just watched as Soldier Metal grabbed her weapon again and struck the tree as she sob again. “WHY! WHY would he say that!” She took down the tree and kept hitting it. It split and cracked under her strength. “Does he think so little of me?” She wondered.

 

“Darling-”

“NO! Don’t you dare darling me!” She snapped at him. “You refuse to tell us what is going on! Now I am refusing to tell you what I am sensing.” She stated. “I thought you trusted me…” She quickly place her weapon onto her back and took off into the night. Soldier Ice looked over at Unicolyon. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Look man..”

“I am no mood for a lecture.” Unicolyon stated. Ice arch cocked a brow.

“Okay… But if you’re really on her side. You’ll tell her. Good night!” Unicolyon only shook his head as he watched the other warrior take off into the night.

“Oh Johnny… what have you done?” He stomp his foot, so to return the terrain to its somewhat regular looking form.

 

~W~

 

The day of the play, everyone was excited and clamouring about the amount of people. Catherine held a computer tablet in front of her while testing out the headset.

“Boy… it looks like a full house.” Ray commented as he nervously took a peak.

“Heh… don’t worry, if you mess up. It will make me better in comparison.” Kai grinned, which help the dark hair teen.

“Boys! No fighting now!” Maxine popped up between them. “We need to get it right!” The sound of her knees knocking had cause the two look at the blonde in disappointment. “Oh Takao! I am too scared! What if I mess up on my lines!” Came a sob. Takao only smiled as she patted her friend.

 

“All right everyone!” Catherine called them all into a circle. “Once the second bell goes off, that’s our cue to go on!” She informed the group. “We got this! And if someone forgets,” she tapped on her headset. “I got you covered!” She stated with a smile. The group cheered while Natsumi had the biggest smile. For she couldn’t wait to have Tala’s lips.

 

The second bell had went off and the curtain slowly rose up. Alerting the crowd to applauded for the group. Then the spot light came on, shining onto a single figure, that was all ready on the stage. Catherine’s eyes took on a sharp glare while Tala’s eyes widen. The group was confused as they stared at the figure.

“When did we add clown?” Takao wondered as everyone looked at Catherine. Natsumi’s gaze widen in horror.

“No…” she gasp out as she shook her head. “He didn’t.” This caught Oliver and Tala’s attention. “He-” It dawn onto Natsumi who the clown was.

 

It rode on a unicycle, destroying the set behind it. Catherine had dropped to her kneels as Natsumi yelled out.

“NO!” The girl bolted forward.

“All of that work…” Catherine murmured.   
“You have stop this!” She screamed. The clown paused as it looked at her. It tilted its head in curious away. “Please!”

“Was for nothing…”

Then it took one of the balls from its suit. It woven it around within its fingers before throwing it.Natsumi cried out in pain as the tiny ball had expanded. It took her out. Tala had leap out in front of Catherine as it the ball and Natsumi came crashing into him. Catherine’s eyes widen in horror. The girl thought Tala was trying to save her as she cheered, but got knocked out before she could press her lips against his.

 

Masaru broke out into a panic. He had grabbed a hold of Hilary before bolting away. “Come on Hilary! Let’s get get out-AH!” In midst of the terror, he had tripped over his costume and launched the young into the group. Kai whined about being step on. Ray wondered whose elbow was in his face. Manabu tried to find a solution. Maxine whined about someone pulling her hair. Oliver and Takao were able to dodge group. Oliver walked over to Catherine.

“Darling?” He wondered softly. She perked up. “Are you ready?” He held out his hand. Catherine narrowed her gaze as she took the hand. Takao’s eyes widen in surprise at the speed that Catherine had transform.   
“Someone… is going to pay.”

 

 

The Clown’s laughter had died as it felt murderous aura. It narrowed its gaze while looking around. Then it’s glare into it happy.

“Oh? You think you can take me on little warrior?” It purred. Soldier Metal slowly step onto the stage with her huge scythe dragging behind her as strange fog seem to follow her. “Ha! Don’t think your cheap tricks are going to scare me!” The clown hopped off its unicycle.

“Cheap tricks?” The clown flinched as the voice that escape the mask sounded distorted. “You think this is a cheap trick!!!” Metal swung the huge weapon around. The clown had used the bike had a shield only to have it shattered within its grasp. “Tonight! You will witness your maker….” She whispered out in hollowed voice. The clown panic as she tried to escape but walls of the earth had appeared all round her. Enclosing her as the Soldier continued on with slow approached. “Heh… you think all the sailor guardians are happy go lucky warriors?!” The clown cried out in pain as Metal had chopped off its arm. “Well my dear, you haven’t met the knight of darkness!”

 

In a split second, the clown was evaporates into nothing. Even the card that house it soul had shattered into nothingness. The lights had dim onto the stage. It took only a moment before the crowd broke out into a loud cheered. Suddenly Soldier Metal was shroud in single spotlight. The warrior was caught off guard by the applauded before Unicolyon and Sailor Wind had joined her. Sailor Wind did her farewell speech before the curtain had closed on them. Sailor Wind looked towards Metal who seem to be lost in thought.

“Darling?” Unicolyon nervously approached the warrior. “Are you all right?”

“No…” Metal quickly placed the weapon onto her back. “I am not all right.” She then stalk off the stage. Sailor Wind came over to Unicolyon’s side.   
“What the hell was that?” The two had exchange looks.

 

~W~

 

Ann sat before the tree sobbing softly. Ali stood at computer reading the data that was collected from the Cardian’s death.

Cardian: Bipierrot

Destroy by: The Goddess of death and destruction

Energy collected: None (return back to its original source)

 

Ali narrowed his gaze onto the what killed it. The Goddess of death and destruction? Who are these beings, and why do they exist in this world? The last couple of monsters deaths were claim by the goddess of the moon. Ali had summon up that to be Sailor Wind. He wouldn’t have peg such a small and weak girl to be some sort of god. Then there was this death god. Ali began to wonder about his tact on dealing with such powerful foes. There had to be-

 

“How could you…” came a pitiful sob. Ali perked up with interested. He shifted his gaze towards his young mate.

“How could I what?” He wondered. He was getting tired of these emotional out burst. Ann didn’t realize the critical situation they were in. He narrowed his gaze into a glare.

“The play!” She sobbed out. His eyes widen in recognition on why she was crying. “It-it…” She stumble as she tried to figure out a lie. He growled under his breath.

“Feh… It was opportunity, that I couldn’t pass up!” He declared. “With you there-”

 

“It was my mission!” She screamed out. Ali let out a heavy sigh. At least she was able to come up with some sort of lie. “I worked so hard for it! And you went go and-” Ali bolted towards Ann and grabbed her by the face.

“Shut up!” He growled. She took in a quivering breath. “You stupid girl! Don’t you realize the tree is dying!” Her breath hitch as she stared at him. “The humans don’t bring in enough energy to power the tree, but those warriors do!” She shook her head.

“NO!” She smacked his hand away as she darted away from him. “I don’t believe you!” She sobbed.

 

“I am trying to make sure we survived the next day! Not searching for a new love!” Her eyes widen.

“No! Not a new love!” She shook her head as she continued to sob.

“Heh… you dare to lie to my face.” Her eyes widen. “Well.. I guess there is only one thing left for me to do.” Ali walked out of the room.

“NO! Stop! Ali!” Ann’s body collided with the door. She began pounding on the door. “Ali! Please don’t hurt him!” Her sobs carried through the door while Ali held a Cardian within his grasp.

“I’m sorry Ann… But it needs to be done.” It was the only attack cardian they had left. Its secondary ability was search. This had to happen. He locked the door to her bedroom and head back to the tree. “All right… here goes nothing!”

 

~W~

 

 

The sound of laughter and cheered had filled the air followed by some music. Catherine sat upon the rooftop of her grandfather’s home while the group celebrate the so called success of the play. She watched how everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Even Hiro and Ryuunosuke had joined in. There was passing of pop, sugar and tasty appetizers. As much as she wanted to join them, she couldn’t bring herself to feel joyous in the moment. Not when she knew the truth. The truth that something much bigger that coming, and the sailor guardians were going to need all their strength to defeat it.

 

She could feel it, the entanglement of time and space. The reality as she knew it, could be gone instant. The world could becoming crumbling at any moment! Where was these tear! What had gotten through the barrier! She had done everything in her power to put-

 

 

“Hey!” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprised as gasp escaped her. She quickly shifted her gaze towards the edge of the roof. Tala was struggling to pull himself up. “Damn it!” He fell onto the roof with a thud.“No wonder everyone is so fit *Gasp of air* in your family!” Came a heavy panted. Catherine let out a sigh of relief as she came crawling over.

“What are you doing?” She asked. He shot her a grin. She helped him up/

“I didn’t want ya to be lonely.” He stated. Her gaze widen in disbelief before they took on their usual sharp edge.

“Hmm…” She shifted her gaze towards the sky. Tala continued to watch her. “Yuri?” She began to wonder if she should share her fears with him.

“Look, I am sorry your set got ruin.” Her gaze widen in surprised. 

 

“It’s fine.” she stated. This had distracted her from previous thoughts as new ones came into view. “Did…” She took a heavy breath. “Did Natsumi ever get her kiss?” She wondered. Tala took note of the blush that painted Catherine’s face. He did mention private practice session they did before the play.

“Do you really want to know?” He wondered. Catherine let out a heavy sigh before laying her head onto his chest.

“No…” she finally decided as she nuzzled close to him. It was moments like these she enjoyed. He laced his fingers through her hair slowly began to undone her hairstyle. “It’s none of my business.” She ended with a soft purr. He tried to look at her, but all he could see was the mass of her curls. He let out a sigh.

“Catherine…” His tone was soft and gentle. He found her other hand and brought to his lips. He kissed her knuckles causing a sweet little mewl to escape her. Then he moved to kiss her palm and over to her wrist where his lips lingered. His gentle caress were causing her heart to beat a little faster.

“Yuri?” He peaked down at her. “Why are you doing this?” Her look was pleading. He sat up pulling her into his lap. The blush across her cheeks had deepen in colour as she realize their position. Her legs were straddle on either side of his hips as she forces to face him.

“Because I want to kiss you.” He began. He stared into her dark blue eyes. “And I want our kiss to mean something.” He murmured against her hand while interlocking their fingers. “And I want you to be mine!” He declared before letting her go.

“Yuri?” He gentle moved her aside, which confused her at the moment. Weren’t they having a moment?

 

He stood from his spot and began his descend down the roof top.He disappeared from her view. Catherine shivered and wondered if she should. Should she follow him to his place? 

“I’m sorry Oliver… but I can only hold out for so long.”She crawled to the edge of the roof. Getting ready to leap onto the second floor, but something caught her eye.Tala was pulling Takao aside. She tilted her head in awe as she tried to tapped into her wind magic. She grunted in frustration as it was always harder to listen on the whispers of the wind. Many voices were carried.

“Has enough power to cleanse me?” Came a wondered. Catherine’s eyes widen in horror. Something twisted within her gut, telling her to stop it. She quickly slide down the roof top.

 

“no…” she gasp out as she fell onto the ground with a thud.

“Holy shit! Cat!” The young woman groan as she pushed herself up. Ray stood back in shock as he watch the young woman climb to her feet.

“No!” She limped through the forest that surrounded the estate.

“Let’s give it a try!” Her heard on the wind. “Moon healing!”

“YURI! No!” She scream out as she leap out of the bushes.

“Activation!” Catherine was blinded by the bright light that consumed the air.

 

 

Catherine… My lovely little kitten. I will find some way to protect you….

 

Takao jumped back in surprised as Catherine came crashing through the bushes, but she was too late. When the healing had finished, Tala laid unconscious on the ground.

“Cat?” Catherine looked panic as she crawled over to the red head. “Uh… he wanted to be cleanse!” The teen quickly started. Catherine began to check his vitals.“I swear! It was his idea, Cat!”

“Takao…” The teen’s eyes widen in shock. “Call an ambulances!”


	12. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a fleeting, Is love something that withers? Is love something that lets you down? Are you able to sense it before it occurs? Please give me the courage to protect the one I love?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is love! baby don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! No more! Sorry! I couldn't help myself! I really enjoy playing with the title and trying to figure out what to call it! Now this is a long chapter! I never realize how long it was until I was finishing editing it! Once again, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 12

 

“Cat…. He’s going to be okay.” Came false reassurances. “He just had his soul cleanse.” Catherine sat in the waiting room of the nearby hospital. Ray had volunteer to go with Catherine since Takao was a sobbing mess. He knew his sister meant well, but his cousin needed time away from the girl. He wasn’t sure what went down, but both women were screaming and yelling at each other. He never seen Catherine look so lost before. She leaned against him.

“Then how come he didn’t have an heart beat.” The dark hair teen was at loss for words as his gaze drifted over towards her. Her face was expressionless, but her voice gave her away. It was filled with concern and worried.

 

 

 

Catherine sat in a chair across from Yuri’s bed. The young woman was busy knitting something. Since pale red head looked even paler against the white sheets. She was doing something to distract herself. That’s how Maxine had found her. Sitting in the corner doing something with her hands. The young blonde had come in with fresh flowers.

“You know Cat! I am sure he’ll wake up any moment!” The false cheerful tone fell to deaf ears. “And then he’ll want some bake goods!” The blonde tried to smile, but her gaze was worried.

“Yeah… Sure.” Catherine nodded her head. Maxine frown her brows in concern as she watched the young woman move around robotically.

 

 

In the Kinomiya kitchen, Catherine was rolling out dough. She threw on some flour before she sense power of the wind close by. She knew Takao was standing at the doorway. She and the teen hadn’t talk for three days. She knew it was wrong to blame the teen because she didn’t know.

“Catherine!” Catherine was surprised to hear her full name. Maybe she was hurting the teen a lot more than she realize. Tilting her head to the side, so she could see if it was the girl. Takao stood a few feet away. “I am sorry!” Came a soft pleaded. It was truthful without any falsehood to it. “I didn’t know this would happen!” sobbed the teen. Catherine returned her gaze back to the dough. “Cat?” came a pitiful whimper.

 

 

“Grab the cookie cutters please.” Takao wiped away her tears before going to grab item that was requested. She then came over and hugged Catherine’s arm. “I am sorry Takao. I know its not your fault… but…” Takao stared up at her cousin. Catherine’s brow twitch as she shifted her gaze towards the girl. “But why would he do such a thing?” Takao’s eyes widen. “He didn’t even talk to me about it!” Takao drop her gaze as she tighten her hold onto Catherine.

“I get it…” Catherine perked up. “Your angry with him.” Catherine’s eyes widen. “I just wish I knew how to make you feel better.” Takao’s soft murmurs had filled the air.

“Time… Time will heal all wounds.”

 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Came a hiss. Catherine perked up from her spot in the garden. “We need you out there!” Kai came storming into the Kinomiya garden. The teen had torn and rips up clothing with dirt cake on it. His face was bruised with a cut lip. He stood before her with a glare. They were struggling to keep the enemy at bay. Dragoon didn’t request her, so she thought they were okay. Her eyes widen brief before they took on their sharp edge. She couldn’t allow her emotions take over any more.

“Just sit down.” She ordered. Kai looked slightly startled by her calm voice, but did as he was told. She went to grab a first aid kit and began to bandage up his wounds. Her touch was calm and soothing, but it didn’t match her tone.

 

 

Back in the hospital room, Catherine had switch out the flowers for new ones while Manabu was reading the chart. She was surprise the firsts didn’t last as long as she had hoped. Then she noticed the plant food was sitting next to the vase.

“Oh Maxine… sometimes you can be such a blonde.” Catherine murmured to herself.

“This is strange.” Catherine perked up in surprise as her breath hitch. “He should have woken up by now.” Catherine’s eyes widen. “His nerves system is completely healthy.” Turning around, Catherine found Manabu standing in the doorway with Tala’s medical chart. She shifted her gaze back to the pale red head. “ Though I guess, it doesn’t help that he didn’t have anything further than this year for medical records.” Manabu let out a heavy sigh. She was irritated by how things were standing.

 

“What are you saying?” Catherine was nervous.

“They are declaring him to be comatose.” There was a sharp gasp. “If he doesn’t wake up within the next couple of hours. They’ll be moving him to a new section of the hospital that is better suit for these kind of patients.” Manabu reported as she began to enter in data into her mini computer. Catherine breathing began to quicken as the surrounded area soon began a blur. “Hey, I have question.” Catherine stared wide eye at the girl. “Did you know that this would happen?”Catherine was startled by the question before she fell onto her knees weakly.

“No… I just had a feeling.” She began sobbing.Manabu set her computer a side and help Catherine, who was bawling mess.

 

~W~

 

“So he’s been out for week and half now?” Oliver sat before a computer. Now here he was sneaking around Catherine’s back. Reporting back to Johnny about what is going on. He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt like he was spying on his friend. He began to wonder why she using the apartment loft Johnny had brought. It was a beautiful place, but now it felt empty and a bit lonely.Johnny had given to him a key to get in. 

“Yes…” he stated. “His medical records were limited so the doctors have no explanation on why he still out.” Oliver reported to Johnny. “If I didn’t know for the fact that he spent most of his life in the Dark kingdom, being cleanse is probably a shock to his system.” Oliver stared off into the distances.

“A shock enough to kill him?” Oliver shifted his gaze back to Johnny. “Hey, you know as well I as do that he is distraction to her!” Oliver narrowed his gaze into a glare. 

“As are you.” Johnny let out a heavy sigh.

“Let’s not do this,” Johnny could be seen rubbed his head in irritation. “I haven’t been sleeping well.” Stated the red head.

“Oh? Did you little love bunny ran away?” Oliver snapped at the man.

“No! I told you, we are over. Hikaru has been having nightmares lately and won’t leave me alone.”

 

Oliver could only roll his eyesbefore sinking further into the arm chair. “So…” He began. “How is the little guy doing?” Johnny seem distracted for a moment before small child had popped into view. 

“Hi Olive!” Hikaru waved his little hands while sucking on something. Oliver couldn’t help the smile that grace his features as he spotted the small child. They always seem to cheer him up.

“Hello there darling, is that candy you have?” Oliver wondered. The child’s expression change dramatically.

“Uh! Papa said I could have it!” Whined the child.

“Traitor! See If I ever sneak you candy again!” Came a growl. Oliver could only smile at the sight.

“Papa now?” Johnny growled in annoyances.

“He refuses to say my name,” Johnny put the child back down.

“Papa! Papa!” The child began to whine.

“No! You told Uncle Oliver that I gave you candy! Go sit in your chair!” There was whine followed by a stomp. “Geeze, that kid is going to be the end of me.” He murmured.

 

“Well it looks like someone is enjoying themselves.” Oliver smiled to himself as he felt the tiredness leave him. This was secret he knew he had to keep. Something about the child made him want to protect them. H couldn’t explain it, other than Hikaru sharing similar looks to Catherine.

“Sod off!” Came a low growl.

“Oh do go on darling.” Oliver watch as the frown had change into a relax content smile. “Onto other news, I think I found their alien, or should I say two.”

“There is more?” Johnny looked concerned.

“Yes, it was during when the sailor guardians didn’t have their powers or memories I should say…” Oliver was able to gain access to Mugen’s computer system. It was all thanks to Manabu, the young woman was more than happy to give him access to their student data. He had looked over Natsumi Ganga’s record. “Their paper work is too clean and just starts off here.” Oliver had two file folders beside him. 

 

“And the prince nor she didn’t noticed this?” Johnny wondered with a hint of bitterness.

“I think she was distracted by someone.” Oliver stated.

“I knew it!”

“I was hinting at you.” Johnny narrowed his gaze into glare.

“What are you getting at Polanski?”

“Coordinate to the paper trial, they’ve been here for about two months.” Oliver read Ginga’s siblings transfer papers. “Around the same time you were getting serious with what’s her face.” Oliver stated.

“Hey! She was getting all snuggly with the prince!” He tried to defend himself.

“Hardly, from I gathered, they haven’t even kissed yet.” Oliver stated. He watched the guilt over come the man. “But that is besides the point. You are right, she was distracted, and when she is distracted there needs be someone who can refocus her.”

“Right! Then go refocus her and get to the bottom of this! I need you back here!” Johnny began to whined.

“Why? Aren’t you guys eating well?” He wondered in mild amusement.

“Oi! Papa! Can I have another pizza pop?”

“EH?! You bring that garbage into my house!”

“Hey now… We are only doing what we can with limit of access you have given us.” Johnny tried to calm down the French man. “Besides… with feeding this kid. I might go broke soon.”

 

~W~

 

Walking along the street, Catherine caught her own reflection in the window. Her normally shiny hair was now dull and frizzy looking. Her eyes no longer had that spark of joy as they appeared be dull and lifeless. She beginning to look and feel more like the old Soldier Metal. The assassin of the moon kingdom.

“Hey! Miss Catherine?” Rang a male voice. Catherine turn her gaze towards the source. “How are you doing?” Catherine stared in awe at the person before her. It was Seijuro, he was about to shake her hand, but he end up dropping some of his groceries.

“Uh. Here let me help!” Catherine quickly went to work on gather the fruit and vegetables. Then later, the two of them were heading to his place.

 

“I really sorry to bother you,” the young man looked embarrassed. Catherine held a big bag of baking supplies. “Natsumi was too busy to come and help.”

“Its no problem, really.” She supplied. Seijuro watched with interested as they returned to his place. Catherine was in awe at how spacious and clean their apartment was. She took off her shoes and went to the kitchen. It was open and closed to the living room. “Hey, would you like to bake a cake?” Seijuro perked up.

“A… cake?”

“Yeah!What favour do you like?” Seijuro drop his gaze as confusion seem to be written all over it. “How about I make my favourite.” He tilt his head interest as he went to putting the rest of the food away. She was able to find an apron and went to mixing dry and wet ingredients into two different bowls. “Would you like to try the chocolate?”

“Chocolate?” Catherine nodded as she grabbed the big brick of chocolate. She set it down onto a cutting board and took a knife and chopped it up. Then she handed him a piece. Without even thinking, he took it into his mouth. Catherine’s eyes widen in surprised. “Oh… that’s bitter. I thought Chocolate was supposed to be sweet.”

“Uh… Yeah… that’s milk chocolate, but I prefer dark chocolate when baking.” Seijuro’s interested peak.

“What else can you use in baking?” Catherine only smiled as she began to show Seijuro on how she made the cake. He was in awe at the double layer chocolate gauche cake. “Wow… That is amazing what you can do with few ingredients.” Catherine turn pink at the commented. Then she cut him a slice and handed him a fork. Seijuro was in awe at the beauty of the cake, then he was confused. “Can I get to eat it?”

 

“Of course, silly! I made it for you.” Seijuro felt his heart flutter at that statement. Then he took a bite and felt like he was in heaven. What is this feeling? It feels warm… He savoury the bite, before looking up. He suddenly felt embarrassed when he realize she was watching him. “Oh! I’m sorry!” She quickly turned away and went to cleaning up her mess. “Seijuro?” He perked up at the name. “Did you ever feel like destiny is cruel sometimes?” Seijuro arch a brow.

 

“What do you mean?” He watched her brows knitted together in sorrow and brief look of desperate upon her face, but it was quickly masked away by an smile.

 

“Like…” She leaned most of her weight onto her side while his graze took her curves. “You meant to be with someone, and it isn’t the right time.”Seijuro shifted his gaze towards the piece of cake and he contemplate his place in the world. “You keep trying to be together, but things keep getting in the way…” He came to conger this land and rule it, but maybe he could… “Its like destiny is-” Catherine’s gaze widen in surprise as Seijuro had suddenly appeared in front of her. He tilted her head up to face him as he gentle took a hand of her hand.

“Catherine…” The two had fail the hear the sound of a lock mechanism taking place. “I…” The sound of the door opening. “I feel like-”

 

 

“Seijuro!” Seijuro and Catherine both gasp. Catherine looked to see who had entered into the apartment. It was Natsumi, Seijuro’s sister. “What is…” Her gaze had landed on their joined hands. Seijuro suddenly bolted away from Catherine as though he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. “What are you doing?” Catherine could feel the jealous radiate off of Natsumi. The glare was heated while the tone was heavy with malice. “With her?!” Catherine arched a brow as she continued to watch Natsumi.

 

“Oh nothing!” Seizure tried to calm things down. “I was just having tea with a friend!” He quickly stated. Catherine shifted her gaze over to the dishes.“We are having cake!” Natsumi looked over at the desert.

“Cake? Are you sure it isn’t-”

“Hey! Is there a bathroom I can use!” Catherine decided to interrupted. Natsumi kept her gaze onto her.

“Uh… Yeah! Its the one down the hall!” Catherine nodded as she set down the tea towel to allowed the two siblings to “talk”.

 

She didn’t understand why Natsumi was so jealous towards her. She began to wonder if she was upset because Tala hasn’t been around. “Tsk… if she wanted to spend time with him then she should have tried to be-eh?” It wasn’t until she was shrouded in darkness that she realize she wasn’t in the bathroom. She tried reaching around for light switch. Then she felt something crawling all around her. It was odd since she couldn’t sense anything.

“Hey Miss Kinomiya!” It was Natsumi. She was suddenly jerked out of the dark room. “That’s not the bathroom!” Came a low growled.

“Oh… I am sorry.” Catherine bow her head in apology. “I guess I was spacing out.”

“Tsk… You too much like that tomboy Takao.” Catherine flinched.

“Oh… you mean my cousin?” She wondered wearily.

“Cousin! You two are related!!!”Catherine chuckled nervously at the at accusation.

“Yup…”

“Geeze… now that mention it…” Catherine felt Natsumi’s critical eye exam her. “Anyway!” Natsumi got very close to her. “Have you seen Mr Volkov around?” Catherine’s eyes widen in realization. Natsumi wasn’t really close to Volkov, so she wouldn’t have known.The girl spoke in low tones.

“Uh… Yeah…” Natsumi narrowed her gaze onto the young woman. “He’s been under the weather…” Catherine forces a smile. That was beginning to tremble at the corners.

“He’s ill?” Catherine nodded with hesitation. “Hmm… I see, that changes things up!” Natsumi stated with a sneer. “Thank you for the information! I would like you to leave now!”She added in rather loudly.

 

“Oh…. I am sorry to have bother you.” Catherine was hushed towards the door. “Uh… good bye Seijuro.” The young man smiled as he waved good bye. The sun was setting, and he stood on the balcony watching. Catherine make her way down the street. He couldn’t figure what he was feeling.

 

“Isn’t that nice you…” Came Ann’s voice. Seijuro continued to watch Catherine with a curious gaze. “Making sure she gets home safely?” She wondered.

“No…” he stated. Natsumi arch a brow in suspicion. “Just wondering what is odd warm fuzzy feeling is.”

“Warm and fuzzy?” Natsumi was confused.

“Yeah… that is the only way I can explain it,” Then he shifted his gaze towards her. “but enough that! She nearly found our secret.” The two headed to the dark room.

 

Upon entering, they shredded their human disguises and stood before the Makai tree. It appeared to be welting.

“This is not good…” Ali reported. Ann tilted her head in curious as Ali began to read the data that was coming in from the tree. “I am starting to think that this worlds astomsphere isn’t suited for the tree at all.” He replied.

“But… it was in bloom!” She tried to reason.

“Yes, but it can only sustain that energy for a small while Ann,” He began to explain. “It probably needs to go through elevation phrase in order for it to adapted.” Ann narrowed her gaze. Then upon looking at the floor, she notice some new grown from where Catherine had entered.

“Hey… Ali! Check this out!” Ali walked over to the new root growth. His eyes widen in awe.

“I can’t believe this! Maybe it’s finding a new way to grow!” He carefully scrap up the roots tissue and began to run diagnostic. “This growth is rather new! It can’t be no more than-”

“Than the time that Miss Catherine was here?” Ali flinched in surprised. He turn his attention towards Ann. “What?” She wore a look of innocents. “I am just stating what was different here.” Ali drop his gaze. “You know… if the tree like her, then we should feed it her.”

“You can’t be that jealous…are you?” He began to wondered.

 

“Ali!” She narrowed her gaze as she stalk towards him. “If the tree dies, we died!” Ali let out a low growl. How dare she uses his logical against him.

“And what about Volkov? Huh? I thought the tree was reacting to him as well!” Ali decided to throw that into her face. She only shrugged.

“I don’t know… I was unable to find the guy.” She stated with a shrugged. Ali narrowed his gaze onto her. “Look! You don’t believe me?” Ann had summon one of their cardians. “Here! Lets get this one to see if they can find Tala!” Ali growled as he brought up an image of their Japanese tutor. The Cardian they had summon had four faces and each face held expression while floating on a huge lily. Even his own cardian he had sent out couldn’t find the missing human. It was odd, the human’s signature seem to have disappeared.

 

“Yamnadakka! We need to you to search for this human!” Ali stated as he reveal the human to the monster. The monster was confused at first, but nodded before darting away. “Do you think it will know?”

“Yamnadakka isn’t expert on searching since its strong points are peaceful negotiation.” Ann gasp in surprised. “Yeah… The sailor guardians have gone through our battle subjects. All we have left are the non battle tactic ones.” Ali drop his gaze as he clenched his fist. It… It came be, they couldn’t have gone through that many all ready! Ann had disappeared to her bedroom, leaving Ali alone to discover their only solution. 

“But… she made me a cake….”

 

~W~

 

Oliver stared out at the cloudy sky. He had agreed with meet with the other sailor guardians at the Kinomiya’s dojo to talk about the latest enemy’s movement.It seem his dear female friend was zoning out.

“The enemy is now attacking much differently from usual.” Dragoon stated with a slight edge to his voice. The group stood around the two guardians. “They are more aggressive than usual.” He added in.

“They’ll probably growing tired of us catching them in the act.” Kai spoke up. “I am sure they barely scrapping by with what little energy they are gathering.” Oliver nudge Catherine who shot him a look, but realizing where she was. “They-”

“We have a new enemy.” Catherine interrupted. The younger group gasp in surprised.

“What!?” Dragoon gave a nervous look towards Catherine before approaching her. “It this why you been so exhausted lately?” He wondered.

 

“Exhausted?” Takao turn her attention towards her cousin and took note of the dark circles under her eye. 

“Cat…” Oliver tried to warn her, but she only glared at him.

“No! They need to know!” Oliver let out a defeated sighed. He hated when she was angry with him. It made him feel less of a knight because his princess was upset. The group turn their attention towards Oliver.

“The reason why we haven’t come to your aid is because we have been dealing with an enemy of our own.” Oliver revealed the faded out gem. Dranzer and Dragoon both quickly took a closer look at it. “We are able to drive them away from populated areas, but they don’t seem so kneed on attacking us.” Oliver pipped up. “If anything, they appeared to be scouting the area or searching for something.” Kai came over and took a look at the gemstone. He then narrowed his gaze into a glare as he could sense a bit of energy from it.

“Kai?”

 

“It’s the same one…” Oliver perked up in surprised. “You knew about this!” His anger directed towards Catherine.

“Yes…” Kai’s eyes widen in horror before they took on their sharp glare.

“Fuck!” He was pissed. “Not only do we have those stupid card monsters now we have this weird gem one!”

“Kai?” Ray tried to calm down his friend, but Kai jerked his shoulder away.

“No! I was attack in the alley by one of these freaks!” Kai pointed to the gem. “And she let him get away!” Kai pointed finger at Catherine. The rest of the group were in shock. Catherine let out a heavy sigh. “Both you and Volkov are hiding something from us!” Catherine perked up.

“Be careful on what you say Hiwatari.” She warn. She didn’t glare at him, but kept her gaze neuter. “Besides, this had nothing to do with Yuri.” She stated.

 

“Oh yeah!” Kai went into his bag and pulled out a file. “Then explain these!” He held two huge folders with both her and Yuri’s name on them.

“What is it?” Catherine and Oliver both took them. Manabu tried to read over Catherine’s shoulder, but Catherine dropped the folder in surprise when she realize what is was. Manabu picked up the file while Dragoon flew over. He landed on Manabu and read the contents.

 

“Where- Where did you get these…” Her body began to tremble while she drop her gaze. Manabu and Dragoon began to search its contents. Takao and Ray watched they're cousin in concern.

“From my grandfather’s company.” He stated. “He has records of both of you doing experiments that deal with gemstones and time manipulation!” Kai growled out. “Mind explain-” Ray had stopped him. Kai looked at his friend in surprise, then realize the look that was on Catherine. She slowly walked towards him, but Takao dash in front of her.

“He doesn’t understand Cat!” Takao tried to plead with her. “Please…” Catherine took a deep breath before shooting Kai a look. Kai suddenly felt very cold and scared.

“Heh… so now you know all about mine and Yuri’s dark past.” She began with an awe smile across her face. “And you think these new enemies are the reason for it?” She dare to say.

“Uh… well…” Oliver’s gaze in horror before he went over to near by bush to throw up the contents of his stomach. Manabu was in awe as she let out sight of defeat.

“Most of these are written in Russian, so I am unable to read it.” She stated.

 

 

“Believe me…” came a quiver voice. Oliver wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You don’t want to…” The group stared at the file folders. Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto Catherine. He knew she couldn’t achieve the power she was at with some simple kendo training. It had to be more. 

“So… its true then?” Dragoon wondered. Catherine arch a brow as she looked at the little feline. “You can do some time manipulation?” Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“No… I can not control time myself.” She began. “But I can sense those who can.” She stated. Takao and Maxine both perk with interested.

“Back in the clock!” She began. “That you!” She stated. Catherine shifted her gaze towards Takao. “You protected us from that pale guy!”

“Yes… that was me,” Catherine stated. “I knew who you were the moment I seen you, Takao.” Takao’s eyes widen in surprise while Maxine drop her gaze. “Because the man besides me is the one who can control time and space. He had given me the powers to sense this type of magic and gives me instructions to eliminate any threats.”

“Threats to the time line.” Dranzer spoke up.

“A soldier who controls time and space?” Manabu was in awe. Dragoon and Dranzer both shared a look. “How can one have that much power?”

“And how was it that your grandfather had him?” Everyone directed their attention to Kai, who the young man was suddenly flustered by the attention.

 

“No need to answer that one Kai.” Catherine decided to take pity on the kid. “Voltaire was cruel and powerful man, who had a long life.” She began. “His research had started back during first world war .” The group gasp in surprised. “He was trying to find elixir of immortality.” The group all exchange looks.

“But there is no such thing?” Oliver wondered. “Right?”

“I don’t know…” Catherine answered. “All I know is that he was obsessive with it, and he believe the people of the moon were the key, which is why he was able to find so many of us.” The group all share looks and wondered who Catherine was hinting at until realization hit them. Tala was indeed one of them. “That man, who controls time and space did find the answer, but due to the limitation of his powers. That knowledge always escapes him. He was always punish for it.” Dragoon looked back at Catherine’s file. “It didn’t take long for Voltaire to realize that Boris needed someone to ground him.” The group looked confused.

“Ground him? How?” The group was confused.

“Grounding, I assuming you mean have someone who can stabilizes his powers, like a ground zero point?’ Dranzer offered up. Catherine nodded.

“Boris was loose cannon… He was someone I didn’t want you guys to meet up.” Catherine stated as she looked at the younger group.

 

“Why!” Kai stated. He took a step forward. “Because he was so powerful?” Catherine nodded.

“Yes…” Kai flinched in surprised. “Especially you kai.” She gave him a pointed look. “Because if you were able to pissed him off, he can wipe your very exists out.”

“But- but there had to be some limitations…. Right?” Manabu stated.

“True but those limitations are unknown to me at the moment.” Catherine stated.

“You said that Voltaire realize he needed grounding. How did he achieve that with you?” Dragoon wondered.

“No idea… because Voltaire never got that chance, because he and I escaped before that could happen.” Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

“So, Voltaire, was able to secure the one of the few most powerful soldiers known to man, but lost him?” Dragoon wondered. Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she wondered how to explain this.

“Okay… do you remember how Takao was when she first began.” Everyone looked at the blue hair teen, who flinched in embarrassment. “Not everyone wakes up knowing they are something special, but they realize their potential…”

“Things can get out of hand…” Dranzer began as he realize what she was getting at. Catherine nodded.

“Yes, once we realize how we could use our powers to our advances. We were able to escape, but Boris wanted the stabilizers.”

“And he had nothing to offer since you were free right?” Takao wondered. Catherine looked at her cousin and smiled at the sweet innocents that radiated off of her.

 

“You sweet innocent child…” Dragoon watched the interaction between the two. Takao was shortest one in the group, and was usually the innocent one, but with Catherine standing next to her. Dragoon began to wonder about the legends himself. “For the longest time, yes. He had nothing to offered to me until I met the knights.” Oliver perked up. “The knights… had shown me that there was more to life than sneaking around, fighting and killing…” Catherine let out heavy sigh. “I still have no idea what he did to me.” She looked lost for a moment as hands drop down to her stomach as thought to protect something. “I just wanted my past to be gone, so wouldn’t be this damage girl.” Catherine held herself. “I just wanted be a normal girl who could give the one she loved a normal life.” Oliver’s gaze widen in realization as did Ray’s.

“The first time you came here!” He began. “You had Johnny with you!” Catherine looked up at her cousin and nodded her head.

“Yes… Johnny was able to give me a chance of normality. That no matter what happen, there was something regular…. about every situation.” She stated. 

 

 

Don’t you understand! Maybe I don’t want to talk about the next fight or what is going on! Maybe I just want some damn normality!

 

Takao looked up at her cousin before looking over the file. Due to her own magical abilities. She could read the words as if they were written in Kanji. She didn’t want to see it, so she decided not to read it.

“So! We have new enemy?” Takao decided to change the subject. Everyone looked at their smallest memeber. “Kai met one of them?” Catherine nodded.

“Yes, kind of…” Catherine frown her brows together. “You were temporary blind right?” Kai nodded.

“Yes… I only remembered their voice. It was man.” Oliver arch a brow interested.

“Yes… A man with dark hair.” Catherine tried to remembered. “He was having trouble staying within this time. He was gone before I could do anything.”

“How come you never told us sooner?” Maxine wondered.

 

“Because as far as our leader was concerned. We were able to maintain the threat, and they seem very docile at the moment.” Oliver added in. “And your guys threat seem like it needed immediate attention.” The group nervously looked at each other. “Though… if I remember correctly, you were going to tell them, but…” Catherine looked away with a blush.

“I got into argument with someone about the details.” She stated rather harshly.

“You mean Tala?” Takao perked up while Catherine’s gaze widen in realization. The group all shared a look.

 

 

“No… He later that day, if you guys remembered.” Takao chuckled while Maxine beamed at her plan afterwards. “I had gotten into a fight with Johnny about letting you guys know about the gemstone monsters. He and the other knights seem kneed on keeping it to themselves.” She began while her gaze fell onto Oliver.

“So what does that mean for us?” Kai wondered as he kept his distances. He made sure Ray was always need by.

“It means we need to get rid of these Cardian fools right away!” Dragoon declared. The group all agreed. “Catherine!” The young woman perked up. “I have a mission for you if that’s all right?” The feline suggested.

“Sure…”

“And You Oliver?” The young man nodded. “Good, I want the rest of you to go home and rest up.”

 

“Why?”

“Why do they get to go on a mission?” Wondered Manabu. Oliver and Catherine both exchange looks.

“Because they are older, more mature and can make reasonable decisions without causing havoc!” Dragoon glared at the young group. They had dealt with a Cardian earlier that day which had caused damage to a mall. “Though I want you guys on your guard and be ready for when they need back up. Okay?” The group nodded as some had whined while others were relief.Catherine disappeared inside while Takao and Ray went over to Oliver.

 

“Hey… do you think she’ll be okay?” Wondered Takao. Oliver watched Catherine disappeared inside the main house.

“Yeah…” He said. “She handled worse situation, but had some sexual relief though.” He smiled the last bit causing Ray’s cheeks to warm. “don’t worry too much, I’ll take good care of her!” Both Takao and Ray gasp. “Uh! That’s not what I meant!” Oliver quickly realize his mistake in wording while Takao ran away with a blush.

“Sure… and you totally weren’t checking out my cousin’s assets.” Ray proclaim as he wiggle his brows. “Just make sure she comes back in one piece.” Oliver nodded as he drop his gaze in defeat.

 

Once Soldier Metal and Unicolyon had left, Ray and Takao stayed on the roof top contemplating on the meeting.

“Gemstone monsters eh?”

“Yup…” Ray looked up at the sky. “If it's not one thing going on, it's another.” He stated. Takao let out a sigh.

“Poor Cat… Do you think a mission will help?” Ray shifted his gaze towards his sister.

“Maybe, I think that’s how Catherine deals with stress.” Ray could only smile. “Like how you eat sweets and I pick up girls and-” An odd musical tone caught their attention. They both shared look before they scrambled off the roof. Ray was able to followed the sound to Catherine’s room. He was caution when entering her bedroom. He spotted the small deiced vibrating on the nightstand.

He lifted the item to his ear. “Uh… hello?” It was her cell phone. Takao had flipped into the bedroom with ease. She grinned at her landing, but when she took a step towards the older teen. She fell flat on her face. Ray sent her a glare. “Huh? What? Could you please repeat that?” Ray’s eyes widen while Takao stared curiously at the teen. “Okay! Thanks, we will be right over!” He snapped the phone shut. “Takao!” the teen perked up. “It’s Tala! He’s awake!” Takao’s eyes widen in surprise before she leap up for joy.

“Yay! Let's go get some ice cream!” she cheered.

 

~W~

 

At the hospital, Takao was jumping off the walls while Ray caught the young man up to date.

“I see… I thought it was strange to be in the hospital.” Tala had looked around at his surroundings.

“Yeah… you been in here for over a week.” Tala’s eyes widen in surprise.

“What! But it felt like a it was only seconds!” Then realization had dawn onto him. He was much skinner than he was before.

“Interesting, I am sure Saien would like to hear this since she is studying the magical components of the silver crystal. But none of us had except this.” Tala drop his head in shame.

 

“I see… were you guys able to handle the cardians without me?” he wondered. Ray took a moment to think about how to answer the question.

“Some yes, but that’s because we had Oliver and Catherine.” He replied, but then noticed the sadden look upon the red head’s face. “Uh! But we haven’t been able to destroy the latest one.” He added in as a after thought. The red head looked so defeated, but perked up a bit.

“So, you’ll be needing someone to go on an assassination mission?”It wasn’t really a question, but more of a statement. Ray shook his head.

“No, Catherine and Oliver are working on it right now.” Tala’s expression had drop. “They are supposed to report back in the morning about their success.” Tala nodded his head in understanding. 

 

 

“Then I don’t supposes she had taken her phone?” Ray scratched his cheek nervously while Tala could not believe it. “Oh boy, I am going to hear it from her when she finds out.”

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Takao came bouncing into the room. “Can we get some ice cream now! I’ve sign all the release forms!” smiled the teen. Ray’s eyes widen in surprised.

“What! They just-” Then a familiar nurse came into a view. She was very pretty and waved at Ray. The teen’s cheeks had a tint of colour to them.

“Yeah! Now let’s go get some ice cream!” Tala kept shooting looks at Ray and the nurse. Then his eyes widen in realization.

“No! You-” Ray quickly covered Tala’s mouth.

“Look! What I do in my spare time is my business correct!” Tala nodded his head. “Not a word to anyone got it!” He was given a change of clothed before he could followed the siblings out. He kept shifting his gaze towards the nurse who was busy with another patient while looking at Ray as well.

 

~W~

 

At school, Tala got barbaric by questions from fellow classmates. He simple replied he was sick, and was unable to come to school. He was able to break free from the crowd at lunch hour where he met up with the boys. Kai stared at him with big open eyes of shock. Tala arch a brow in question while Ray nudge his friend.

“You’re staring…”

“But dude… He totally has a different energy signature!” Kai was freaking out. He couldn’t believe the how much innocents seem to radiate off the guy. He was so used to Tala stinking of negative vibes. It was like there was whole new person before him. Kai bow his head slightly as he stared at the guy.

“Uh… Hiwatari?”

“You seem… mostly like royalty.” He commented. Ray and Tala stared at the dual hair teen in awe.

“Heh… well I was known as the prince of earth.” Tala chuckled nervously while Kai narrowed his gaze.

“Are you able to transform?” Wondered Ray.

“Erm… don’t you think this place is kind of public?” Ray’s gaze widen in realization. “Besides, I would like to talk to Dragoon about that.” The two nodded while Kai continued to stare.

 

“Geeze, you think these people never get sick.” Tala chuckled nervously.

“Well…. The Kinomiya family usual don’t! Just badly injury!” Ray grinned with slightly enthusiasm.

“Yeah… so where is Seijuro, I haven’t seen him all day nor Catherine.” Tala had been looking for the young woman, but couldn’t find her. Then he figured that Seijuro might have asked for some tutoring time with her.

“Seijuro and his sister are sick.” Ray commented, which had caught Tala’s attention.

“They weren’t involve in the recent attacks were they?” He wondered. Ray just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, but Catherine is still recovering from the last night mission. It seem it was a messy one.” Tala’s eyes widen slightly in surprised.

“I see…” Tala drop his gazed as he stared at the table before him. “And you’re sure the Ganga siblings were at recent attack?” Both teens shrugged and shook their heads.

“Not sure, but the girls had tried to go see them yesterday.” Ray added with a smile.

“But that didn’t turn out too well.” Kai narrowed his gaze. “I never really trust those two.” He murmured.

“Really why?”

 

“Just what Oliver had said about them.” Tala let out a heavy sigh. “Oliver had tried flirting with Natsumi, but she didn’t pick up on any of his words.” Tala began to wonder about that too. He knew their transfer was effortless, but so was his. Of course, he had magic on his side, so he wasn’t sure what was consider normal around humans. “He also mention their paper work seems too clean.” Kai add in.

“Yes, but if there were any suspicion, wouldn’t Manabu have noticed?” wondered Ray.

“No… because she didn’t have her memories at the time. So having easy paper work was probably a nice thing.” Tala let out a heavy sigh. He remember the first time meeting with Seijuro. It had happen right after the strange sighting that Catherine had. Man, he should have investigate that sighting more. “You know! Wouldn’t it be funny to find out that they were the aliens we are after!” Tala suddenly blurred out. “But that’s just crazy!” he chuckled before eating his lunch while the two teens share a look.He needed to go check on Natsumi to make sure the girl was all right.

 

~W~

 

 

At the Kinomiya residents, the group minus Tala were all given a report by Oliver. Catherine had her hair down and was going through it with a comb.

“You had that thing in your hair this entire time?” Manabu wondered. Catherine flinched in horror as she nodded her head with hesitation.

“Please… let's not talk about it.” She whined. Dragoon and Dranzer continued to exam the wiggle green branch. Takao squatted down to get a better look.

“Oooh! It’s really creepy and crawly!” she stared at it in awe. “But then you must be used to having things creeping and crawling all over you.” Takao stated. The group gasp in surprised at the what the teen had said.

“Takao!” Catherine growled out. “How many times did I tell you to quit reading my diary!”

“I’m sorry!” Takao giggled while Catherine looked embarrassed as the group lean in closer wonder what the young woman had written in her diary. “By the way, where do you think this thing came from?”

 

“Not from the monster.” Oliver commented. The group perked up. “She kept her distance from it.” Then the group zoom in on Catherine who refused to make eye contract with anyone.

Dragoon shot Dranzer a look while the bird let out a heavy sigh.

“Do I have too?” Came a whine.

“Yes, if it gets attached, you can burn it.” Dragoon stated. Dranzer was nervous as he approached the green twig.He reached out his with his wing, but nothing. “Dranzer!”

“All right! Get off my case! Geeze…” The little hawk shifted his gaze nervously before activating small flame. The group leaned in closer.

 

Nothing…

 

“Dranzer! Quit being such a baby!” Dragoon smack the hawk upside the head causing the poor thing to fell forward. The green creepy twig immediately attached itself to Dranzer. The group gasp in awe at the sight. The hawk let out a panic chirp before Dragoon drop his head. The feline had used his magic to separate the two. Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the specimen as it wiggle around in a beaker.

“Do you understand?” He looked back at the group. Takao tilted her head.

“Not one bit!” She sailed excitedly. The group let out exhausted sigh.

“So this is the thing that steals energy?” Wonder Manabu.

“Yes.”

“Arg… How you manage to get that stuck on you, Cat?” Catherine shivered as she looked away.

 

“After studying it carefully, we found something terrible.” Dranzer spoke up after finally getting over his shock. The arouse the groups attention.“Well… if my memories serve me right. This small twig is from a tree called the Makai tree.” The hawk stated.

“A makai tree?” Manabu looked on with interested. The two boys were arguing amongst themselves.

“Yes, its a breed of tree that takes life energy from one being and is able to transfer it to a usable source for another humanoid being!” The teens all looked confused.

“Eh… it takes energy?” Ray frown his brows in confusion. “I think you need to be little be more clear on this on little buddy.” Dranzer flapped his wings in slightly irritation.

“Just know that this strange tree is probably the one taking all the human energy.” The group gasp in surprise at the thought. The teens clued in while Catherine groaned in irritation.

“Arg! The makai tree sounds familiar, but I don’t think it was called that.” Catherine offered.

“Why?” Takao wondered.

“Just call it a gut feeling.” Catherine added. “But the only unusual place I was at yesterday was Ganga’s apartment.” She began to weave her very long hair into braids.

 

“So why would Seijuro have such a dangerous thing like hanging around?” Wondered Ray.

“Uh… isn’t Seijuro in botany as well?” Catherine tried to suggested.Ray frown his brows together in slight annoyances.

“Uh… yeah but we don’t do anything like this weird!” Ray tried to explain.

“So with evidences… we are suggestion that Seijuro and Natsumi are aliens?” Wondered Maxine.

“Well… their apartment is rather close to the crash site.” Oliver stated. “And they did transfer to the school right after it happen.”

“So if it looks like a duck, and sounds like duck. It’s gotta be a duck?” Wondered Ray. Oliver nodded.

“You learn over time that life isn’t as simple as it appears to be. Paper work takes a lot longer than most people think.” Oliver added in.

“I still can’t get over the fact they were could be aliens.” Catherine spoke up. “I mean… I tutored them both.” She stated as she tried to remember their first lesson.

“Then I am going to go check it out!” Takao declared. The group gasp in horror.

“Check what out Takao?” Wondered Maxine. Takao started to leave the grounds.

“To see if Natsumi is really an alien!” Takao said joyously. The group flinched in surprise while Catherine groan in irritation.

“No worries I’ll go after her since I am the only one who can keep up with her.” Catherine added quietly.

“And probably better at guarding her too.” Oliver mention as a side note.

 

~W~

 

 

“Takao!” The teen had glanced up at the apartment from distances. “Takao, you can’t go running off like that!” Catherine panted. The teen turn to face the young woman as she caught up.

“I know…” Takao looked ashamed by her choice. “But I can’t believe that Natsumi is an alien.” Stated the teen. Takao with a look of determination turn on her heels and stalk towards the apartment. She only took a few steps before realizing she had to face the tree. 

“Look, I understand how you feel but-”

“No! No you don’t Cat! I am going to go back up there and take a look! You know what!” Takao stated in a slightly aggravated tone causing Catherine to let out heavy sigh. “Tomorrow is an equally good day too do that!” Takao grin causing Catherine to gasp in disbelieve.

 

“Hey there, Takao!” range a familiar voice. Catherine’s eyes widen as she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Hi Tala! Where are you going all dressed up?” asked the cheerful teen. Tala smiled nervously as he came up two of them. The young man wore a simple black turtle neck with a pair of jeans and sport jacket. The outfit made him very attractive. It was actually fit him for once! The dark colour of his shirt had made his hair stand out even more.

“Hello there, kitten.” The young woman stared in shock at the red head before her. “I am on my way to visit Natsumi! I heard she was sick, I thought these might cheer her up!” Smiled the young man as he held a bouquet of roses. Catherine tremble with rage while Takao slowly inched away from her.

 

“Hello kitten!” came a growl. Tala shifted his gaze towards Catherine. “Hello kitten is all you can say to me!?!?” Tala’s eyes widen with concern. “How come you never told me you were out of the hospital!” she gasp out in anger. “And you choose to go visit her first!” Takao quickly hid behind the red head as Catherine continued to get louder and louder. “Now I am jealous!” Her voice had died down to a breaking point. A sharp intake of air had escaped her before she turn to leave.

 

“Cat!” Tala had grabbed a hold of her arm.

“What!” she snapped. She refused to let the tears drop.

“Look, I was going to go see you after I visit with Natsumi. I heard you went on a mission, and was recovering.” Tala stated.

“Then how come you didn’t call or text!” she hissed.

“Do you have your cell with you?” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise as she quickly check herself. Tala let out a heavy sigh. “If you had your phone, then you would have understand I did try calling to see if you were awake,” Catherine drop her gaze. “Please understand that I tried to make very effort to get a hold of you.” Tala’s tone was soft and gentle.

“Yuri…” she whimpered out.Takao’s eyes widen as she watched the two. Tala had leaned forward as he cup Catherine’s face upward.

“Oh my sweet little kitten.” She allowed him to do so as she sighed into his touch. Takao gulp nervously as the two got closer. Takao could feel her heart racing.

 

Oh baby! Baby! Baby! Blared within the air. It had broken the moment causing the two to give the teen an odd look while she desperately tried to silence her phone.

“Heh… how about you guys go see Natsumi?” An awkward smile appeared on the young teen’s face. Tala nodded his head. “And I’ll head home?”

“Yeah! That sounds like a lovely plan, come on Cat.” Tala held out his hand. Catherine looked at the hand before she took it. She sniffled quietly as they walked towards the apartment.

 

 

~W~

 

 

 

Tala range the doorbell the Ginga’s suite while Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. She shifted her gaze to look up at him.

“Nothing that we can talk about it later.” She added; then the door open to the apartment. It was Natsumi as she stared in awe at the bouquet of roses that were presented to her. At first she gave them an odd look before looking up at the young man.

“You… brought these over for me?” She was hesitated as she spoke. Tala nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“Well…. I heard you weren’t feeling well, so I thought these might cheer you up!” He grinned nervously.

“But… why?” she wondered.

“Heh, isn’t it oblivious?” Tala’s grin had change into a smile. “I was worried about you since you weren’t at school.” Natsumi’s cheeks turn pink. Her began to feel a warm fuzzy feeling within her soul.

 

“Hey! We should go to your place while we still can!” Catherine’s head had popped into view as she tried to be discreet. Tala shot the young woman an irritated look.

“Catherine!” The young woman gasp in surprised. “How nice of you to come and see me too!” Catherine giggled nervously. “Since both of you are here, why not come in and stay for awhile!”Natsumi step aside while Tala had walked in. Catherine was nervous before she followed after.

 

“Oh Catherine! I didn’t realize you were here!” It was Seijuro. The young man had came over to see what was the all the commotion all about. “I brought a cake that I think you might like! Along with some cream earl grey tea!” He added in. Catherine’s eyes widen at the mention of tea. The four of them went to go sit in the living room where Seijuro had brought over a pot of tea and cake. Catherine kneeled in front of the coffee table and began to pour everyone a cup then she began cutting the cake.

“Uh… Catherine?” The young woman paused before realizing what she was doing.

“Um… Sorry!” Catherine’s cheeks turn pink with embarrassment causing Seijuro to chuckle. “I am so used to serving tea and pastries to others!” She quickly pushed herself off the floor and took a seat next to Tala.

“Heh, you must like hosting!” Seijuro spoke with a gentle tone.

“I guess….” Catherine dropped her gaze as she began to fidget with the end of her skirt. “We should drink the tea before it gets cold!” she added in. She grabbed a cup and began slurping it down.

“Heh… she sure loves her tea.” Tala chuckled awkwardly at how loud Catherine was. “You guys have nice place here, I am sure the view is breath taking.” The sun was disappearing beyond the horizon.

“Oh it is! Seijuro!” The young man arched a brow towards his lover. “Why not show our guest the view from the balcony?”

“Uh… Sure! Follow me!” Both Seijuro and Tala stood up and headed towards the balcony.

 

“Hey! Kinomiya!” Catherine was about to start on the cake until Natsumi got her attention. “Can I tell you something?” Catherine nodded before popping the strawberry into her mouth. “There is a this creepy room that Seijuro keeps all to himself.” Catherine bit her bottom lip. She recalled the tale that Takao told her. The young woman was curious, but she getting a strange sense of danger. “I have no idea what he keeps in there! Won’t you please come with me?” pleaded the young girl.

“If you don’t know, then why bother on checking it out?” Natsumi suddenly looked scared as she looked over to a certain room.

“I am just worried…” Catherine let out a heavy sigh. Then she was pulled to her feet where Natsumi hid behind her trembling.

 

Great! The girl is scared while her brother could be some creepy alien.

 

Catherine nervously stood before the door. “Maybe… we could do this another time?” She wondered worriedly. Catherine had to admit, she was scare of the tree herself.

“No! We have to do it now!” Natsumi declared. The young girl had press a button on the side, which caused the door to automatically open. It was pitch black with the heavy scent of rotten wood. Catherine took a step forward as she tried to reach around for a wall.

“Where are the light-ah!” Catherine gasped in surprised as she shoved further into the room. She wince in pain when she landed roughly on her kneels and hands. “Natsumi!”

“Yamandakka! Come drain the life from this cream puff!” Catherine’s eyes widen in shock as the doors closed behind Natsumi. 

 

“Wait! NATSUMI!” Catherine rose to her feet and darted towards the door. Then the young woman froze as she felt pairs of hands all over her. She flinched in fear as they grasp onto her clothes tightly.

“Dakka….” Came an odd distorted voice. Then Catherine let out a scream of terror escaped her as the hands cling onto her. She could see in faint light of strange monster before her. It had oddly softly looking face with an insister grin upon its face. “Dakka!” it purred.

“No-St-stop…” Catherine began to feel weak. Her body went limp within the monster’s hold.

“Enough! Enough! Enough! Enough of this!” chanted a deeper feminine voice. The monster was confused as it paused on collecting energy from Catherine. The young woman was daze.

“What? Who said that?”The monster looked around before a huge mass began to glow behind the monster. Catherine let out another scream of terror as she was jerked from the monster’s grasp.

“I had enough! ARGG!” Huge roots shot up from the ground and capture her and the monster.

 

Natsumi gasp in surprised as she stumbled back from the room. The whole place was shaking.

“What is going on?!” Seijuro and Tala came rushing over.

“Where is Catherine?” Tala demanded. Then door before them had shattered into tiny pieces as roots shot from it. Tala had shield himself from the debris.The build had continued to shake and tremble causing the young girl to loose her footing. Natsumi fell onto the ground as she stared in horror.

“I don’t understand what is wrong?” she gasped out. Then a tree root had popped up behind her raising her up into the air.

 

“Somebody! Anybody! Help!” Catherine yelled out. Tala’s eyes widen in horror while Siejuro stared in disbelief. The young woman was capture with strange vines surrounding her body.

“Cat!”

“Miss Catherine!”

Then the strange monster was yelling out in pain until it was slammed onto the ground. There was a loud sicken crack that filled the air as the creature soon returned to its former form.

 

~W~

 

Outside, the sailor guardians stood in shock at the huge massive tree that spouted of no where. It was slowly taking over the apartment complex.

“Is…. Is that the Makai Tree?” wondered Soldier Lighting. The group was hit by a huge wave of negative energy.

“That thing is huge!” Sailor Spirit was in awe at the odd plant life.

“It has Catherine!” Sailor Wind’s eyes widen in sorrow. The group stared at their shortest member. “I can hear her crying out for help!” The young warrior’s voice was on the verge of breaking. Lighting narrowed his gaze.

“Right! Supreme thunder!” Soldier Lighting called upon his powers before he bolted forward with a punch. The power of lighting had unleash itself onto its prey. Soldier Lighting gasp in horror. “What! It didn’t work!” The rest of the soldier’s narrowed their gaze before a loud scream had caught their attention. The horror of the cry had sent shivers down their spines.

 

“Oh god…” Sailor Wind covered her mouth while her eyes widen in horror. Her whole body began to tremble as she shook her head. “No…” She whisper out. “No!”

“Wait!” Soldier Fire grabbed a hold of Wind. Tears were on the brim of breaking free as she tried to wiggle her wrist free. “Sailor Wind!” The young girl snapped her attention towards the phoenix warrior. “Soldier Metal is able to take care of herself, Yes?” He nodded his head while Sailor Wind copied. “She also has Soldier Ice there with her. I need you to take some deep breaths all right?” Sailor Wind nodded as she allowed Soldier Fire pull her closer.Sailor Spirit took out her computer as she began to analyze the thing. Unicolyon came up beside her.

 

“So what are the details darling?”

“If this thing grows any more, the whole city could be wiped from existing.” The was a coarse of gasp from the group. “Right now it could take out the whole block.” She informed the group.

“Then we should get rid of it!” Stated Sailor Water. The young blonde was able to summon an old and familiar triton. But Soldier Lighting had stoped her. “What are you doing?” She wondered.

“I felt something, just a moment.” The group raised their brows watching as the stealth ninja approached the plant. He put his hand onto the huge root before him. “This Makai tree… It may be sentient.” The group gasps in horror and surprised. Then a huge root began to move alerting the group to get their weapons out. They rush to Lighting’s side as the entrances way was cleared for them.

“That looks like an invite to me darling.” Unicolyon purred. “Don’t forget to be on your guard!” He snapped. The group nodded before entering into the building.

 

 

The smell of rot had filled their senses as they continued on through the complex. Sailor Spirit looked around in awe as she continued to analyze the plant priories.

“This thing is so different and yet similar to our own trees.” Spoke the brunette.

“What do you mean?” wondered Sailor Water.

“Well… the only connections I can make are the huge oak trees that reside on the Kinomiya grounds.” Lighting perked up. “Those trees aren’t natural to this planet, but yet they were able to evolve to their surrounds.”

“So… are you saying that Kinomiya’s host alien plant life?” wondered Lighting. Sailor Wind was curious on where Spirit was going with this hypothesis.

“Not so alien since the Kinomiyas are descends of a great dragon Jiji.” Sailor Wind looked over at Spirit. “It’s just so fascinating to know that an ancient civilization was able to live and prosper here on earth!” Spirit snapped her computer close. “If possible! I would like to do some experiences with those trees compare to this one.” Spirit pulled out a scalpel from her bag and petri dish.

 

 

“Hang on there Spirit!” Unicolyon warn.

“Not to worry! I am only taking a small sample.” She walked over to a nearby root and scrap a bit of flesh on it. Once the blade touch the sponge surface, an odd oozing liquid appeared from the tree. Spirit frown her brows together as she quickly scrap up samples.

“Watch out!” Spirit gasp in surprised as she jerked away from the root. In her spot was a hole in the ground being eaten away from some strange fluid. “That looks like an acidic solution!” Unicolyon stated. Then the roots began to surround the group.

“Shit!” came a curse.

“Damn it! We’re trap!” growled Soldier Fire.

“This thing is definitely intelligence.” Commented Lighting. Sailor Water squeal in fear as acidic shot from the roof. “Move it!” came the ordered. The group tried to dodge the spurts of acidic. Sailor Wind tripped over her own feet.

“Sailor Wind!”

“Takao!” The young girl gasp in horror before she was shoved aside roughly.

 

“Unicolyon!” The young man grind his teeth in pain as the solution ate it’s way through his armour and onto his skin. Sailor Wind stared in awe and surprised at what the knight had done. Sailor Water quickly used her ice bubbled to freeze the surrounding plant. The liquid had shattered from the plant while the strange pods froze over.

“Oliver! Hang on!” Sailor Spirit rushed over to the knight’s side. Sailor Wind looked terrify as she cling onto the knight.

“I’ll be okay!” He grunted out. “It only graze me.” He stood up.

“But…”

“We need to hurry to the centre of this Makai tree if we want to save this city!” He hissed out.

 

There was an odd shuffling sound that caught the group’s attention. Soldier Fire was the first to react. He took out his weapon and began to fire an arrow. “Hurry! We don’t have much time!”The young soldier had blasted a hole through the weak brittle structure wall creating escape for the group. They hurried into a hallway and ran into an elevator.

“Shouldn’t we have been looking for stairs!” Sailor Spirit gasp out while Water continued on pressing the close button.

“We don’t have to time to look!” came a growl. Lighting quickly looked around. Thenhe spotted the escape hatch. He kicked it up and hopped on through.

“Come on! Take my hand!” He reached for his fellow warriors. They group gasp as the tree roots speed its way towards them.

 

~W~

 

Cat!

A familiar voice echo deep within darkness… It sounded so familiar… And warm..

 

Catherine!

 

Why? Why was it so desperating trying to get to her?

 

Catherine!

 

 

The voice continued deep within her concession. It appeared to be trying to pull her away from her blissful death. Catherine could feel the old ancient spell work its magic on her body. “Catherine!” The voice continued on. She just wanted to ignore it and dive into the darkness. She groan in pain as she felt herself slip away back into the light. “Cat!” Catherine knitted her brows together in pain before opening her eyes.

“Yuri?” came the hoarse whisper. Catherine’s throat was raw from screaming as her energy slowly began to return to her. Her head lolled around before the red head was within her sights. Then her eyes widen in horror. He was trapped by thick green vines as he appeared to be struggling with something. He look weak at the moment.

“Good! You’re awake!” Came his grunt. “Now come on kitten!” He begin to reach out. Why did every part of her feel so heavy at the moment. “Just grabbed my hand! That is all I want!” Catherine groan out of exhaustion as she extended her hand out. Both straining to get a little contract they could get. “You are almost there!” Tala’s eyes widen in glean when their fingertips touch. The young man felt a wave of relief wash over him at the mere touch.

“That’s right! Good we are-ah!” He hissed in pain as he retraced his hand back.

 

He narrowed his gaze up at Ali, who returned the look. He couldn’t believe it. Natsumi and Seijuro were the aliens after all. Ali seem to have some sort of telekinesis powers. He was hovering right above them. This wouldn’t be good for them. Tala’s only experiences with telekinesis were when Boris used too much of his time powers and his wind magic went out of control.

 

“You keep your grumpy hands off of her!” came a sneer. Tala’s eyes widen in horror. He then kicked Tala’s hand away from Catherine.

“Ali! What are you doing to my precious Tala!” came a hiss. Ali looked shock for a mere moment as the words echo out.

“What? What did you just say?” An realize what had escape her mouth as she quickly covered it. Embarrassment on what she had said, but mostly at being caught. Then she narrowed her gaze as she looked up at her lover.

“You just said Catherine was yours! I knew you loved her more than me!” Ann declared. “That makes me so angry!” Her body began to glow with a strange aura of magic.

Ali’s cheek flush in colour as he tried to find away to calm the situation.

“I-it’s not what you think!” He figure he might as well confess what he was really feeling. “My love for you is different from I feel for her-”

 

“No! I don’t want to hear your excuses!” Ann glare up at Ali before shifting her gaze towardsthe Makai tree.“Makai tree! Drain only the girl’s energy!” An ordered.

“No! Drain that guy’s energy that way, maybe she’ll start thinking more clearly!” came a growl.

“Ali!”

“Did you forget how I’ve always looked after you?!” Ali shouted towards the tree. Ann flush in embarrassment as she realize she did very little to help the tree.Then she narrowed her gaze into a glare.

“I won ’t let you get away with disobeying me!” She snarled. The huge old ancient tree let out a groan as its branched began glow with the same strange aura that surrounded the two aliens.

 

The two older teens had shared a look of concern before they felt the cold hand of death creeping upon them. Catherine and Tala started yelling out in pain. It was something that Catherine was familiar with. The cold chill that wouldn’t leave her. The initial reaction was a shock to the system, but realizing what was going on had got her screaming in terror. The mere thought of her life being drain and the old ancient working its magic to keep her alive, was draining on her body. There was nothing she could do.

 

Then both Ali and An tried to save both of them, but the grasp the root had on them was too strong.

“Damn it! Makai let her go!” Ali growled out.

“Please listen to me! Don’t you dare kill Tala!” Ann yelled.

“Stop this! Did you forget all that I have done for you!” Ali growled out.The leaves on the tree had glow as it the trunk began to tremble and shake the ground around it. Then it release an force field of energy, pushing Ali and An away. The two gasp in pain as they were shovelled away from their chosen crushes.

 

Then the roots had loosen their hold on Catherine and Tala. They slowly began to drop. Ali and An snapped to attention and bolted forward. Catching the one they care about in mid air.

“Catherine? Catherine do you hear me?” Ali gentle shook the young woman as she groan in pain.

“Please hang on Tala.” An whimpered as she held onto the red head.

“You get your creepy paws off of them!” came a shout. Both Ali and An narrowed their narrowed. It was the sailor guardians.

“Oh no! They have Tala too!” Sailor Wind gasp in horror.

“Catherine! Are you all right!” Unicolyon shouted. There was a weak response from the young woman. “She is still tired from her battle!”

 

“So you guys finally come to fight! So be it! Ha!” An had leaped up into the air and used her telekinetic powers against the sailor guardians. The guardian’s barely dodge the attack, but when Ali came at them. Sailor Water, Spirit and Unicolyon were blasted away. Soldier Fire was the first to recover from the attack. He unleashed his fire arrow.

Ann and Ali were able to sense the how much power the attack had.

“An! Quick!” The young alien nodded her head as she went to join her former lover. The two had join hands.

 

Then, when it looked like Soldier fire might got a hit, the attack was stop and nulled by some invisible forcefield. Fire gasp in surprise.

“What is going on! How did it fail!” He growled out.

“Not quick enough!” A green blur had raced pass Fire as sparks were left in its awake. Then the green blur had leaped up into the air. “Thunder supreme!” Soldier Lighting was getting ready for a physical attack.

“That’s useless…”

 

Soldier lighting eyes widen in surprise before the pain of his own attack were shot back at him. He was sent back crashing into the ground. He groan on impact.

“Bubbles!”

“Crescent…”

“Not so fast my dears…” Ann purred as she unleash another one of her telekinetic waves. The girls cried out in pain. Both went crashing into ruins of the apartment. Sailor Wind and Unicoloyn were the only ones still active.

“Your attacks are useless against us! Ha!” The two gasps in horror as the strange energy field hit them, but it was being held back by some odd fielded. Soldier Fire perked up while Lighting groaned in pain. Sailor Wind held out her wand while Unicoloyn had shifted pieces of the debrief to help hold back the attack.

“Stupid lowly animals!” smiled An. “You really need to know your place! HA!” Sailor Wind’s eyes widen in horror as the pressure of the attack had increase. She let out a cry of pain as she and Unicolyon were finally taken down. Soldier Fire was about to get up to help aid Sailor Wind until he was hit by another wave of the telekinetic.

“You’re useless!” Ali’s voice range.

“Just give up!” Giggled Ann.

The sailor guardians only had moments where they could only take in the air before they were hit. The attack had left them breathless and pin to the ground.

“No…” Catherine began to tremble as the two aliens continued on attacking. Soldier Lighting cried out in pain while Spirit and Water only whined. Fire tried to stand his guard on keeping Wind safe, but the two of them were hit along with Unicolyon. Catherine grunted as she slowly stood up. “No! I can not allow this continued on!” Catherine pulled out her transforming tool and changed form. Ali’s eyes widen in disbelief while a sly smile appeared upon An’s face.

 

“Heh, should have known the girl was against us Ali.” Ann purred.

“How dare you two use planets as weapon against people! They are part of nature and should be care for and treasure! In the name of the moon, I will destroy you!” Soldier Metal narrowed her gaze.

“Feh…. What idiotic animal! Ali! Destroy this human!” Ali was still shell shock on discovering that Soldier Metal was Catherine.

“But… Catherine is Soldier Metal.” The young alien didn’t know what to do any more.

 

“Ali! What are you saying? If Catherine really cared about you, then she wouldn’t have transform and be fighting against us!” Ann used her words to poison Ali’s mind. Ali’s eyes widen in shock as realization began to dawn onto him. “Heh, unlike that earth human, I have always been there for you.” Ann added with a purr. Metal had taken their distraction to run over to Tala. The young woman had taken a deep breath as she began to check over the red head. “Yuri…” Her voice began to quiver. “Yuri please answer me, I don’t think I can do this all over again.” She whimpered out as she held the man close.

“Arg!...” came a groan. “Kitten?” Metal’s eyes widen in relief as Tala reached out for her. They intertwine their hands together. 

“Yes! Can you transform for me? Please?” she whispered.

 

An was in shock as the scene play out before her. Ali chuckled behind her.

“Well, it seems that young man over there didn’t have feelings for you either An.” Ali couldn’t help the smile that grace his features.   
“You-you’re wrong!” An narrowed her gaze onto the couple. Their fingers were lace together and Tala appeared to be bathing in Soldier Metal’s warmth.

“Then answer me this An! Has that young man ever held your hand?” An gasp in realization. All the times, she remember that Catherine has been at his side, their fingers would linger close with small gentle touches. “Has he ever kissed you?” she had tried multiple times to kiss him, but would fail each time. “Face the truth An!” Ali’s voice drip with malice. The Soldier Metal continued to hold onto Tala, who finally had his eyes open, but he was looking at Metal. Not Her! Why not her! Wasn’t she pretty enough! Ann would come to school wearing a short skirt, but Tala was always distracted by Catherine. Wasn’t she smart enough?! Whenever Tala had a question, he would seek out Catherine for an answer. What made that cow so special that Tala had chosen her over An!

 

“I-I-I Hate this!” An yelled. “The greatest hate springs from the greatest love! Ha!” Soldier Metal cried out in pain as the force of the telekinetic attack had sent both her and Tala forward. The warrior groan in pain as she slowly pushed herself up.

“Y-Yuri?” She wondered weakly.

“You annoying pest! You must die!” An continued to shriek out.

“I am sorry Catherine, you were my most beautiful star I have ever laid eyes on.” Ali narrowed his gaze onto the couple. “Catherine, who is Soldier Metal, my enemy.” Ali murmured the last bit. “Farewell.” Soldier Metal tried to push herself up, but her muscles wouldn’t listen to her. “Makai Tree! We have no more attachments to this planet earth! I have felt the burn of rejection so please destroy these two! And wipe away the earth!”

 

The sailor soldier gasp in horror at the realization of what was going to happen. Then they leaped up to attack Ali, who seen their movements long before they realize their plan. He blasted them away. Soldier Metal groan as she stood up. Pull her scythe free from its hoister. An only smiled as she attacked Soldier Metal. The young woman tried to stand her ground, but the force of the attack had sent her stumbling backwards. With a startling gasp, she fell backwards and landed next to Tala who let out a groan.

“Yuri! Yuri are you awake? Answer me!” Soldier Metal hated herself. Her voice her revealing her true emotion.

 

“Catherine…” came a groan. “Heh… you shouldn’t allow yourself to be too free.” Came a painful chuckled. Soldier Metal perked up with interested as she stared into those pale blue orbs. A soft smile grace her features. “One would think-” Then they both scream out in pain as An went on attacking them with her weird energy blast. The two got separated from each other.Then An decided she had enough of Tala and sent a strong blast towards him. Soldier Metal’s eyes widen. Her body reacted quicker than her mind could register. She stood guard, allowing the metals within the build keep her rooted in place.

“Why! Why would you risk your life when you know you could die any second?” Ali wondered. A heavy panted escaped the warrior as she glare up at the two. Then she let out a soft sigh.

“Because… I love him.” She spoke softly as relief washed over her. Yuri’s eyes widen in surprised. “I would willingly risk my life for the ones I truly love.” She finish bit more loudly. Ali was in shock while An only smiled.

 

“Oh stop with the drama! I don’t think you can ever be that noble Soldier Metal!” An attacked again causing Metal to sidle along the floor.“Come on you weak little human! Beg for you life!” smiled An.

“Human? That’s the first, I’ve always been called monster, but never a human.” Metal murmured. “Besides! I would rather die than live without Yuri!” Oliver’s eyes widen at the statement while the rest of the sailor guardians were glad to see the soldier had admit the truth to herself.

“Heh, you foolish human! If you don’t think your life is precious then I will gladly take it! Ha!” Tala had climb onto his feet and stood in front of Metal. He took the blunt of the attack. “Tala…” An purred as she attacked again. Both hit a giant tree root. Soldier Metal felt weak as her legs tremble beneath her. Tala panted as he narrowed his gaze onto the two before him.

“How are you holding up metal?” Came a heavy pant. Metal’s eyes widen in surprise as she stared at the man before her. Ali was in shock at the display before him. He never seen anyone try to so hard to keep each other alive. 

“Yuri no!” Tala was continued to use his body was a shield to protect the female warrior

“Oh kitten…” He huff out between attacks. “Just so-” The tears came streaming down her face. “You know-” He pushed his hands against the tree root as the attacks kept coming. “I-” He let out shaky breath as sweat rolled down his face. “Can’t live without-” His eyes widen in pain as a sharp gasp escape her. His body had bounce off the root and floated in the air for a brief moment. He fell into Metal’s arms.

“Beautiful… So very beautiful…” Ali whisper out as he continued to watch. “Is this love?” He wondered.

“Ali?” Ann shot a question gaze towards her mate.

“An.” Ali began. “Love isn’t something you take by force…” An’s breath had hitch as she narrowed her gaze. “Love is nurtured by caring for one another.” Ali continued to watch the two in awe. He couldn’t believe the emotions that were on display. It was so raw… Then he was reminded back in the kitchen.

 

Seijuro… Do you ever feel like destiny is cruel? That you feel like you meant to be with someone, but it isn’t the right time?

 

Ali began to wonder what could be keeping Soldier Metal away from the red head. Her emotions were overwhelming for him.

“Ali!” He shifted his gaze towards his mate. “What are you talking about?” An demanded.

“He’s right!” Came a groan. An turn to glare at the sailor guardians. Soldier lighting groan as he slowly rose up to his feet. “If you love someone, you can find the courage to overcome anything!” He panted out.

“Enough!” Ann was about to blast away the soldier until a shard of earth came flying towards her. Ann and Ali quickly teleported away from the projectile. There, standing on a root was Unicolyon. The soldier let out a heavy sigh.

 

“The creatures of the universe are our friends. Instead of fighting, open up your hearts to them.” He declared.

“You’d never understand our suffering!” Ann shouted. Ali flinch in surprise as he looked at his mate in concern. “For along, long time we wondered the universe all by ourselves!” She growled out.

“An!”

“We took whatever we wanted!” An growled out. “If we didn’t, then we would have never survived!” Her voice was rising in volume.

“Nothing is gained by stealing. It only brings hatred and pain.” Unicolyon tried to reason with the young alien.

“Shut up!” An got fed up by the lecture as she send a energy wave towards Unicolyon. The young man wasn’t prepared the strength of the attack as he knocked off the feet. His body smack right into the Makai tree which began to absorb his body.

 

“Oliver!!!” Came a cry. Then the makai tree began to react strongly to the new found energy. It was causing the whole building to shake and tremble.

“The makai tree!” Ali was in horror at what the tree had just did. With a heavy groan, it jerked its roots free from the concerted floor. The vibrations had sent the sailor guardians flying through the air as they all landed with a heavy thud. The roots all reel back before they darted down. An and Ali gasp as they quickly dodge the on coming projectile, but realize they could no longer hover in the air.

 

An cried as she fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. Ali groaned as he rolled to his side. An pushed herself up as she tried to dodge the oncoming roots. Her eyes widen in horror when she realize she couldn’t teleport very far. The root narrowly missed her. A heavy pant had escape her as she used most of her energy just move few feet.

“An! Watch out!” The young alien perked up as she knocked out of the way. She fell onto the ground with a thud, but the sound of something snapping had caught her attention. Ali laid on the ground.

“Ali?” She wondered. Her voice began to tremble as she watch her fallen lover. There was a groan that escape him as tried to push himself up. Then she noticed another root coming towards him. “No!” She pushed herself up. “Please stop!” She jerked her body stop in front of Ali. “Makai-” Her eyes widen as she felt the tree root puncture through her body and the next moment it felt like it was gone. She stood there gasping wondering what had happen. “Wha… what…” She choked out as blood began to gurgle up her throat. She spew out the hot liquid as she stared in horror at it.

“AN!” She didn’t realize she was falling until she felt familiar energy of her lover. Ali was holding her. Ali was interlocking their fingers. Ali was the one who would always kiss her goodnight.

 

“A-A-Ali…” she tried to say his name but couldn’t speak. He was always by her side.

“An… W-why?” She felt his fingers gentle caress her cheek. She leaned into the warm embrace. She finally realized it. He always be there for her, no matter how much she stare and cooed after other males.

“I-I-I…” she tried to spit out from liquid that was watering in her mouth.

“An please!” Her vision began to get blurry as she nuzzled into his embrace.

“I’m…” she struggle to spit out. “Sorry…”

“An please! No! I don’t want to lose you!” She could feel him tighten his hold on her.

“I-I… feel warm.” She murmured as she closed her eyes.

 

Then he felt it. Her energy, that was once tied to his own. It was gone, just like that. His eyes widen in horror as he cried out her name. He held her close to his chest. Cradling her head against his bosom. Then he felt tremors vibrate through the ground. Turning his head to the side, he could see a root coming towards him.

“An… I’ll be joining you soon.” It was relieving to know, that he wouldn’t have to live for much longer without her. He wrapped his arms around her body, bring it as close as possible.

 

STOP!!!!

 

A scream echo thorough the area as it soon came quiet. Ali took a few hesitated breaths. Did he died? He wondered. The tree root had stop short of killing him. He stared at it in awe.

“You think so Sailor Wind?” Then a deep feminine voice echo along side Sailor Wind’s cry. His gaze widen as the tree seem to glow with new light.

“The tree!” Sailor Wind gasp out. “The tree talked!!” Then before he could question it, the bright light soon consume him. 

 

 

“Where are we?” wonder Metal.

“I think… We are in the Makai’s conscious.” Murmured Ali.

“Hey Look! There is a tiny island!” Shouted Sailor Wind.

“Yes, eons ago there was only me and the ocean. But I would wish for something more, a companion to talk to and share my knowledge. Then one day, they were born.” Spoke deep and ancient voice.

“We’re were born from the tree?” Ali was in disbelief.

“Yes, were you all my children, and we lived in harmony.” Spoke the tree. “But that peace wouldn’t last. My children suddenly learn greedy and crave the power I held. They began to attacking each other. With little strength I had left, I was able to escape the planet that was destroy by their weakness. Then I lost the ability to speak unable to teach any new spouts the meaning of love. An and Ali were the only two survivors left. Never learning what real love was. Only knowing power and destruction.”

 

“Now we learn our lesson.” Ali nuzzled An’s corpse. The Sailor Guardians shifted their gaze towards the two. Sailor Wind was the first one to approached the two.

“Sailor Wind.” The young girl perked up. She shifted her gaze towards the tree. “Could you please heal my body and soul from all the negative that residents in it!” Sailor Wind’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! Moon Princess Halation!”

“No wait Sailor Wind!” The Makai had disappeared before them. Soldier Metal didn’t know what to do.

 

“Aikaterine…” Soldier Metal perked up. She looked around and spotted the Queen Selene. “Aikaterine.” Came her stern voice. Soldier Metal’s eyes widen as she quickly bow down before the queen.

“Y-Y-Your highness!”

“Soldier Metal…” Soldier Metal slowly raised her gaze.

“Yes? My queen?”

“I wish I could relief you of your duty to the moon kingdom.” Soldier Metal wore a look of confusion.

“Whatever do you mean you're highness?” Selene smiled as she approached the young woman before her. “Serving the royal family is something I enjoy.”

“Not as much as you enjoy Yuri… or John.” Soldier Metal glup nervously as she dropped her gaze. “You know, the treaty of Selene will be confirm.” Spoke the queen. Metal’s eyes widen for a brief second before she clenched them shut. “Just so you know, there was more than one princess of the moon.” smiled Selene as she disappeared into the fog.

 

“Wait your highness! Your highness!”

 

“Soldier Metal! Hey Soldier metal!” The young dragon warrior snapped to attention. Standing beside her was Tala, who worn a tired smile. “Hey there…”

“Oh Yuri!” She whimpered out. Then her bottom lip tremble as tears stream down her face. “You’re alive!” She sob out as she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace and held her close.

“Of course silly, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He whispered into her ear. She clung onto him.

 

“An! An you’re alive!” The group turned their attention towards the aliens. An was indeed alive, along with a little green spout.

“Is that Makai?” wondered Sailor Wind.

“Heh, its good thing you didn’t kill it!” smiled Soldier Metal as she roughly the young girl’s hair. Sailor Wind smiled.

“Are they going to live happily ever after?” wonder the blue hair warrior. Soldier Metal took a moment to think about it.

“Yeah!” she said with a smile.

“Are you gonna live happily after?” Soldier Metal’s eyes widen as she felt hand on her shoulders.

 

“So… what is this stuff about not wanting to live without me?” smiled the red head. Metal scratched her cheek nervously. “And you love me?” Metal’s face turn red. Tala burst out laughing. “It looks like we need to do some talking.” Metal nodded as she reached for Tala’s hand.


	13. Something is wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is messing the law of nature and sailor guardians are unsure how to proceed. Since time is such fickle mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter... It is dry... It is dry for me and I am sure it will be dry for all of you. Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope everyone has a great day!

Sailor Wind R Chapter 13

 

The group was physically drain, and had bunch of scraps and bruises, so when they suddenly appeared at the Good doctor Tsukino's place. He had a few questions for them. Tala was the much banged up one of the group.

"What happen to all of you!" demanded the old man. Catherine chuckled nervously as she allowed her gaze drifted off to the other teens. Takao was falling asleep on Kai, who would have been happy if he wasn't so tired himself. Ray was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and Manabu was busy patch Maxine up, who didn't appeared to be bother by the lack of sleep.

"Really aggressive paint ball war?" She suggested. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh as he continued to exam Tala.

"Kids today... I don't understand you need for violence..." grumble the doctor."It's probably all those video games and such!" Catherine and Tala could only nod. "Well, it looks like the young lady got you good sir!" Tala turn pink. "Your ribs are bruise and its gonna take awhile to heal. Though your pupils are bit dialled. I recommend sleep! And no funny stuff for a while." Both groan in irritation at the idea.

"Thank you Doctor Tsukino." Manabu came over and bow towards the doctor. The Doctor was slightly startle by the sign of respect from the young lady. "We appreciate your time and effort."

"Uh... no problem... I assume I am sending the bill to the same place?" wondered the Doctor. Catherine nodded. "Okay, I hope not to see you guys all here too soon! Now leave!" Catherine, Tala and Manabu all bowed towards the doctor as they quickly left the small medical clinic.

 

"Why did we have to go there!" kai whined as he forced up on his feet.

"Because Doctor Tsukino is the only one around who doesn't call our parents and keeps questions to a minimum." Catherine advised. Dragoon and Dranzer came floating over. "I think its time for everyone to head home." The younger group nodded.

 

 

“Its good to see that you up and at them your highness.” Dragoon commented as the group headed towards Kinomiya estate.

“Heh, thanks dragoon, I actually want to discuss something with you.” Stated the red head. At the train station, the group had went their separate ways. Wishing everyone farewell and a good night. The Kinomiya's and Tala were all heading towards the temple. It was still early in the morning, so the teens were able to sneak into the house hold with ease. Tala had followed Catherine into her room.

 

The young woman let out a sigh as she slipped off her shoes and fallen onto the bed. A soft sigh of relief had escaped her as she cuddled into the soft exteriors of the blanket.

“Kitten…” Catherine perked up as she shifted her gaze towards the red head. He crawl in beside her. He gentle pushed aside her bangs.

“Yuri… Please,” she began to plead. “Please promise me you won’t do anything stupid like that again!” She whimper out softly. He smiled as he stared into her eyes.

“Heh, you mean go visit a friend?” He chuckled lightly. Her eyes blink with tears as she grasp a hold of his hand. He began to panic and worried about her answer at the moment.

“I mean, getting your soul cleanse.” Tala perked up with interested. Her voice sounded weak as she began to massage his hand to focus her mind on something. “You… You really scared me.” She sniffled out. Tala’s gaze widen in surprise as a few tears escape. He quickly wiped them away.

 

“Awe kitten…” His hand linger as he gentle caress her cheek. “ I apologize for scaring you, I hope you understand that, right?” She nodded her head. “But I couldn’t stay by any longer, watching you and the others fight.” A choke sob had escape her. “I wanted the ability to not only help detect evil, but to fight along side you.” Her gaze brighten.

“Yuri-” He pressed his finger to her lips.

“Please allow me to explain myself.” She nodded. “Catherine… for most of my life, I’ve been known as one of the dark generals of the negaverse. And this was an opportunity for me not only to help those, but maybe do some good for the future.” She couldn’t help smile the that grace her features. “So please understand that.” He whispered softly. She nodded. “Now… where we’re before those brats had interrupted us?” A coy smile appeared across his handsome face. Catherine felt her face heat up as she stare into those mischievous blue eyes.

 

“Oh Yuri…” she felt her eye lids slowly close as his breath ghost over her lips. She had tighten her hold on his shirt.

“Oi there!” Catherine and Tala’s gaze both widen in horror as Dragoon had suddenly appeared. “Is that something you two should really be doing?” Catherine narrowed her gaze into a glare while Tala looked embarrassed.

“Heh… Maybe you’re right.” Tala slowly sat up. Catherine’s eyes widen worried. Tala clear his throat. “This is your grandfather’s house!” He declare in rather oddly deep voice.

“Yuri?” She stared at him in awe before she narrowed her gaze. “Don’t you dare keep me waiting!” She darted forward and pinched his cheeks. The red head whined and cried out in pain. He had fell back down with her on top. Her face was crunched up into a cute little glare. He could only smile as he stared up at her. He reach up and gentle caress her cheek.

“Kitten… As much as I would love to buried myself into your loving embrace.” Catherine turn pink at the comment. “There is something I want to talk to Dragoon about.” Catherine stared in awe as Tala gentle moved her aside. The dark feline hopped onto the skinny red head’s arm. “Have a good rest my love.” The two head out. Catherine turn pink as she fell back onto the bed.

“Oh Yuri… you know how to sweep me off of my feet.” Catherine let out a sigh before turning around to cuddle a pillow.

 

 

~W~

 

Once out of ear shot, Tala found himself in the Kinomiya’s small forest. He was in awe at how well the place was kept. He had to guess it the old man’s doing, but there was something else he could sense as well.

“The four guardian trees?” Dragoon nodded as he lead the red head towards one of the trees. They came across an old looking cherry blossom. It stood strong and rooted deep within the earth. Tala’s eyes widen in awe at the beauty before him. “So…. Will this help me transform?” Dragoon dropped his gaze.

“I am not sure, since your transformation was entirely made up negative energy.” Tala drop his gaze onto he guardian feline. “Tell me… Why do you want to fight so badly?” The feline shifted his gaze towards the red head. Tala narrowed his gaze onto the tree.

“Because of her…” Dragoon tilted his head to the side. "I want to protect her… Help relief some of her burdens.” Tala stated.

“I see… so do you have anything from the silver millennium then?” Tala tilted his head side to side as he thought about. Then his eyes widen in realization.

“Well… I am not sure if this would be consider from the silver millennium.” Tala reach into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain along with a star shape locket. Dragoon’s eyes widen in awe at the trinket. “But, I know it something she gave to me.” He squatted down before the feline as he held out the tiny object. Dragoon slowly approached it. “Dragoon!” The feline was about to grabbed the object until the prince had tighten his hold onto the chain. “This small item is very precious to me. Do you understand?”

 

“Of course your highness!” Dragoon bow his head. “I promise I won’t have it for very long.” Then Tala had drop the locket into Dragoon’s furry paws. Dragoon carefully set the chain around his neck before leaping up into the tree. Tala watch the feline until his phone was ringing. Curious on who it was, he picked it up.

“Heh, I haven’t gone that far, I could come back to you kitten instant.” Tala purred into the mouth piece.

“Heh, as lovely as that sounds.” A male voice came through the phone line causing the red head to flinched in surprise. “I think you are excepting someone else!” Tala felt his whole face heat up as he realize who was on the other line. “So… did you?” Came a purr.

“Arg! No!” Tala confessed. “I have some other business to worry about.”

“Oh good! Then you got my email!” Came the joyous tone.

“Your email?”

“Yes! You and my lovely friend are joining me in Pairs France!” Tala’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Pairs?!” Dragoon was hovering in the air with locket glowing in odd aura.

 

“Sounds like you have your next adventure young man.” Came a hearty chuckle. Tala narrowed his gaze onto the feline. Why oh why did he not allow Catherine to jump him. “I was able to abstract some fragments of the past into the locket.” Tala perked up. “But its up to you to find that power to fight along side the others.” Tala drop his head in a heavy sigh.

 

~W~

 

 

The sound of explosion erupted through the air as heavy objects came crashing down onto the ground. Screams and cries echo through the air. People were running, trying to escape. Two little kids at a park who frozen in fear as they watch huge massive dark crystal were soon dropped on the planet.

“Mama…” came a soft whimper as a little girl burst into tears. One little boy was frozen in place as he watch air ships appear from cloud cover. His eyes widen in horror was lasers were shot from the ships.

“Hey! Hey!” He shifted his gaze towards a man who was running towards them. His voice was lost to the wind as the boy couldn’t hear him. Then when the laser had hit him. The man had disappeared from view. The little boy frown his brows together in concern as he dropped down from the monkey bars.

“Where… where did the man go?” He wondered.

“Mina!” Came a feminine voice. The little boy perked up. A older woman came running over.

“Mommy!” The little girl ran towards her mother.

“Oh Mina!” The woman held onto the little girl.

“Excuse me…” The woman gasp in surprise as the boy had approached her. “But what is going on?”

“Your highness…” The woman looked around in a panic. “You should go to the palace!”

“But-”

 

Ca-

 

“GO THE PALACE!” Scream the woman as she took off running with her child. The little girl continued to cry while the little boy looked lost.

 

Cat-

 

“But… I was told to wait for older brother…” The little boy pout as he crouch down onto the ground. Then the tears stream down his face.The surrounding area was being torn and ripped apart by airships.

 

Cather-

 

“Wah! Mama! Older Brother!” Then the bloody curling scream had filled his ears. His eyes widen as he watch the mother and child shivered up before his eyes. He shook his head. “No… NO! What is going on-”

 

~W~

 

“Congratulation on the successful pin pointing the location of the silver crystal, Sapphire!” Spoke a man with silver hair and dark colour eyes. The sound of glass clinging against one another followed by light chamber music. The man held a glass of wine along with his three companions.A stoic young man, with dark hair took a bow.

“Thank you, Prince Diamond.” The man name Sapphire was very formally, it annoyed the Prince slightly.

“Wiseman!” The Prince called out.The other two gasp in surprise as dark figure shadowy figure had appeared in the corner of the room.

“The stone that brings us misfortune…” His was hollow as he appeared to be. “Seize the Legendary Silver Crystal as soon as possible!” It crack and wheeze as though air could barely make it through. Their dark cloak had kept their features hidden.

 

“We will seize it and destroy it.” Came a purr. “To regeneration of our magnificent history!” The prince held up his glass as the others join in on the cheer.The four stood before a huge bay window. Outside the window, a city lie in ruins, but several barriers were put up and kept their ships at bay. The Prince walked towards the window. He narrowed his gaze onto a Crystal palace in the distances. “Rubeus!” A man, with dark spiky hair perked up. He also had a streak of red hair through it.

“Yes, your highness?” Bowed the man.

“I will leave the searching to you. I am sure the spectre clan would be have great help to you.” Smiled the Prince. Just before the man could question him, the infamous spectre clan had came walking down the corridor. Five of them, ranging from different heights and different interests.

 

“You called your highness?” The man narrowed his gaze as a woman with sharp pale features and long glossy hair spoke up. She wore a white lab coat and thin black frame glasses.

“Yes… Mariam.” Smiled the Prince. “Have you and your brother achieve time travel method yet?” Wondered The Prince. The young woman gave a heavy sigh as she share a look with the smallest member of their little group.

“We were able to collaborate and create a machine that could jump through time.” She began.

“But we have issue.” The shortest member of the group step forward. He began to type something into his arm guard. Then a hologram screen had appeared with complicated math equations. “Just like the palace, the time portals are being shielded as well.” Diamond narrowed his gaze while Saphire watched with interested. “We have sent several of our scouts… but…” The man shifted his gaze nervously towards the others.

“Show me!”

 

Mariam had stepped up. She snapped her fingers. Two armour guards came over dragging along two monstrous forms with missing limps. The Prince narrowed his gaze while Rubeus and the female in group gasp in horror.

“It seems time travel has some side effects not only to the person, but the tares are quickly closed off-”

“But you are still able to send a single individual?” Wondered the Prince. Mariam looked startled for a moment before nodding her head. “Good! Just suit up another soldier with the armour we found.” Stated the Prince. Mariam’s eyes widen in horror for a brief moment.

“But your highness!”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Miss Spectre!” Spoke the Prince. “Don’t forget, you are still in debt because of what your father had done.” Mariam narrowed her gaze into a glare.

“Yes-“

“I will go!” The group gasp in awe as Saphire step forward. The Prince narrowed his gaze onto young man beside him. “Besides, I want to see the successor of the great mind of Master Spectre.” Saphire spoke in calm and knowing tone.

“As you wish… Saphire. Report back to me if anything happens.” Mariam nodded nervously “I mean anything!” Came a low growl. Saphire started walking down the hall with the spectre clan following close behind him. Mariam quickly caught up with Saphire.

 

 

~~~

 

“Master Saphire!”

“Please Mariam…” Saphire shifted his gaze towards the young woman beside him. “We’ve known each other far too long to be so formal.” Mariam flinch embarrassment. She tilted her head to the side.

“Yes… Kane.” She murmured quietly. Mariam had led him to a room with an odd looking machine. It looked like one of their teleportation machines they had used. “This is our time machine, it powered by time crystals.” Saphire’s gaze widen in surprise.

“Time Crystals?! But how?”

 

“Heh, taking out one of the white moon’s many descends wasn’t that hard!” Sneered a woman with bright red hair. “It shame her dear old dad is so protective of her.” Smirk the woman. Saphire’s eyes widen in surprise. Mariam reach forward to place something on his ear. Saphire narrowed his gaze as he grabbed her wrist.

“What are you doing!” He growled. Within her hands she held a fragment of dark crystal. “With such volatile substance! I haven’t finish my research on it!” Mariam let out a heavy sigh.

“Do you trust me?” Saphire’s eyes widen in surprise.

“What?!”

“I said, do you trust me!” She gave him a stern look. Saphire was hesitant, but nodded. She gentle clip the earring to his ear. “This small source of the crystal will not only help keep you from going insane.” Saphire’s eyes widen in surprise. He began to question his choices here. “But it will also protect you from the effects of time travel. Joseph! Give him the suit!”

“Whatever you say sis!” Joseph had disappeared and came back with a rubber like suit. Saphire picked it up and stared at it.

“You gotta be kidding me.” He narrowed his gaze.

“You can change behind the screen.” Saphire grumble as he disappeared behind paper screen that was set up. Mariam and Joseph went to the computers.

“Is there reason why we have audiences?” Wonder Saphire.

“Are you kidding me!” Came a sneer. “How do you except us to take a such a risk when every scout we sent came back looking mangle?” Saphire had to agree with them. He also wondered how many lives they had thrown towards this mission. He finally had the skin tight suit on. It was bit snug in certain areas as he exit the protective screen. Before he could ask, there was wolf whistle that a greet him.

 

“Damn! Master Saphire, you looking good without all those clothes on.” Came a purr. Saphire flinched in surprise as Mariam came over.

“Just ignore her Sire.” Mariam gave him a quick injection. Saphire wince slight as he looked at her.

“Was that necessary?”

“Yes… We can only calculate some much from our end, but…” Mariam let out a heavy sigh.

“Time travel is still beyond our areas of expertise.” Joseph added in. Saphire narrowed his gaze onto Joseph. “Instead of thinking its liner, like we originally thought! Think of it as a circle or a loop.” He smiled. Saphire narrowed his gaze.

“So you think the time portals are causing the physical effects on the subjects?” Joseph and Mariam both share a look. “And not the grandfather paradox?” Saphire narrowed his gaze.

“Heh, would have thought, you are a smart cookie.” Smile Joseph.

“Please Joseph! Don’t insult His highness.” Mariam spoke as she guide Saphire to the machine. “He was the one who calculate the where the Silver crystal could be.” Joseph gaze widen in surprise. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as anyone could be!” Saphire stated.

 

“Ready, getting ready to set you back.” Mariam and Joseph quickly entered in the coordinates. “We will call you back here in ten mintues, Master Saphire.” Saphire narrowed his gaze into a glare. Before he could retort back, he was consume by a bright light. A clanking sound had caught Mariam’s attention while Joseph watched the hologram screen. She walked over towards the platform. Her eyes widen when she realize what got left behind.

“Joseph! Call him back!”

“What? why?” Joseph shot his sister a look of confusion.

“Do it!”Joseph narrowed his gaze.

“All right! All right! There is need to chew my head off… geese.” Joseph entered in the codes.A bright light had filled the room, blinding the occupations for a brief moment.

 

“Heh… it actually work!” Came a familiar voice. Mariam narrowed her gaze as she walked towards Saphire. “Sa-”

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!” She yelled at him. Saphire narrowed his gaze as he glare at the woman. “You do not get to take uncertain risk!” She snapped.

“I take whatever risks I like.” He stated in a calm voice.

“Not when its your fucking life in jeopardy! You take the shard of the dark crystal with you!” Mariam continued to yell.

“Heh… as much as I enjoy studying the thing. I believe long term exposure to the crystal might be problematic.” Saphire explain. “Time travel will only speed up that process!” He stated. Mariam narrowed her gaze.

“You! You!” Saphire walked by her. Mariam’s gaze widen in shock.

 

“Now! During my brief time into the past, I was able to collect some intel.” He spoke. The spectre all perked up. “It seems there are sailor guardians who active in the past, but are extremely weak.” He spoke up. Joseph quickly added this information to his data. “Our deviceswon’t work.” Joseph pause while the certain pair of the spectre perked up.

“Oh really! You don’t say…” came a giggle.

“So yer have to relief on strength eh?” Spoke another. The fiery red head step up.

“What else?!” Saphire narrowed his gaze onto the person before him.

“The ancient metal Dragon is guarding the time portals.” Her eyes widen in awe. “And I want you, agent Drigger to kill her.” Sapphire ordered.Salima’s eyes widen in surprise before her lips twitch into a smirk. “Your electric powers will give you an edge over warrior.”

“Of course… your highness.” Salima smiled.

 

“Joseph!” The young man snapped to alert. “Do you have any more time crystals?” The young man nodded. “Good! You’re gonna need them if you wish to use our ships to travel, and receive communications.” Joseph nodded his head. “The rest of you! Pack up! I believe you have mission to go on.” Mariam narrowed her gaze as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Yes… sire.” Everyone had echo the words as Saphire left the room. Mariam clenched her hands into fist as she let out a low growl. 

 

 

 

~W~

 

 

“Cat…” came a soft murmur. The wind blew a gentle breeze, carrying the warmth of the summer along with it.The sound of a door closing seem to echo as Catherine stood inside the simple apartment. There was a sharp gasp as she led to a bedroom. A whimper escape her as she felt herself getting ready for the actions that were to followed. “Catherine…” came a purr. She whined and whimper against the other person.

“Please…” she begged.

“Please what?” Came a tease. Catherine reached out for them.

 

“Please…”

“Uh Cat?” Catherine blinked her eyes. She gaze widen in realization. Her felt her face heat up as she took in her scenery. “We kinda need to leave the plane.” Tala whispered into her ear. Catherine nodded as she went to grabbed her carry on. Tala had followed off after her, as they were greeted by the flight attended.

“Boujour, welcome to Paris.” Smiled the cute flight attended. Catherine nodded as they entered into the huge international airport. Tala was looking at his phone while Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

 

How did I ever ended up here?

 

Tala led her to the baggage area, where they waited for their suitcase to come.

 

Oh right… Before tala and I could have our adult talk!! Oliver said we are needed in Paris to deal with the gemstone monsters, and figure out the mission.

 

It seem during our fight with makai tree, things have gotten out of hand. Which I don’t really see how unless Johnny pissed someone off.

 

Catherine groan in irritation at the though of her Fiancé pissing the enemy off. That was right up his alley. Tala came back looking little annoyed himself.

“So… Oliver had taken a private jet-plane.” He sounded annoyed while Catherine giggled. “Which he could have shared, but….” Tala tried to read the pamphlet that was given to him “It seems our luggage is either in Denmark or someone stole them!” Catherine arched an elegant brow toward the young man before her.

“Why did you bother? You know you can’t speak French very well.” She commented.

“True… but I can speak English, Japanese and Russian, so I thought! How hard can it be to learn another new language?” Catherine only smiled as she reached up to caresses the man before her.

“Always so eager to learn eh?” Tala took hold of her hand and kissed her palm.  
‘Well.. considering your group of friends. I think I need to expand my vocabulary.” He nuzzled into her touch. “But I am no rush to head over to see them.” He gave her a dark look, which brought back memories her dream.

 

“Oh Yuri…” she murmured softly before excusing herself from his embrace. “But you know how men are.” Tala could only groan.

“Yes, yes, so we meeting someone?” The sound of thunder roar in the distances as they came over to the entrances. “Or we going to have to swim?” Tala stared nervously at the dark clouds that roam far above them.

“I don’t think they can meet us.” Catherine nudge him. “Why don’t you take a closer look.” Tala sent the young woman a quizzical look before looking back at outside. “Do you see it?” Taking a step closer, he could make out further in the city there were sparks of lighting hanging aroundan area.His eyes widen in realization. “Good, forget about the luggage, we can always buy new clothes.” Tala was suddenly being dragged away.

 

 

“Great! I am in Paris with a woman who would rather go shopping than find her clothes.” Just as they exited out of the airport, the power went out. “Damn it! This trip is one disappointment after the another.” Tala growled in frustration.

“Oh come on, your highness.” This phrase did something to him. He wasn’t sure what, but he continued to followed the young woman out to the parkade. “Its time to protect your planet.”

“Your highness eh?” Tala figure he really liked the nickname. Once they reached the parkade, it gave them the privacy to transform.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” She had change with ease, but he was bit unease.

“Oh no! It’s just when your girlfriend calls you that. It does something to a guy.” Tala stated as he played with the silver trinket. Soldier Metal tilted her head to the side as she looked at Tala.

“Yuri… Aren’t you going to transform?” She wondered. Tala raised his gaze nervously as she gave him a pointed a look. “Yuri-” Then her eyes widen in realization. “Have you been trying all this time?” Tala drop his head in shame as he pulled out the star locket.

 

“I asked Dragoon to enchant it with the same abilities as the sailor guardians, since I can no longer summon my dark armour.” He replied. Metal’s eyes widen as she looked at the locket. He gentle drop it into her hands. “I know… I probably shouldn’t have used it as a transformation tool, but I had nothing else.” Tala was getting nervous since Metal wasn’t speaking. He was beginning to wonder if she was mad at him.

“I can’t believe you kept it.” Her voice began to worby. Tala blinked in surprised. “I-I-I gave this you when we were just children!” Tala jump back in surprise to see the tears began to trickle down her face. “Yuri…” came a soft whimper.

“Kitten…” He began. “How could I not? It is the very first gift that anyone has ever given me.” He smiled back. Soldier Metal gasp in surprise. “Besides, it a gift that also ties us to the silver millennium.” He reach out for the small item. “It is very precious to me.” He held it close.

“Yuri-” Tala perked up. He notice Metal seem to be distracted by something in the distance.

 

“It’s trouble isn’t it?” Metal perked up in realization. “You should go.” Metal looked surprised by the comment. “I will take our bags to wherever we are going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Besides, until I can figure this out!” Tala held up the locket. “I am not much help at the moment.”

“All right,” She reached for this phone and began to type in address. “Once you find a taxi driver, tell him to take you this address!” Tala stared in awe at the address.

“Yeah?”

“And if they give you any trouble. Just tell them its the Polanski.” She smiled at him before pulled down the white mask. “I gotta go Yuri! I will meet up with you later!” And just like that, she was gone like a gust of wind. Tala drop his gaze as he looked back at the locket.

“I wonder why its not working.” He let out a heavy sigh. He grabbed her carried on and march back to the airport. The lights were flickering before they returned back on. Security was busy gathering all the persons inside. He was soon lost within the masses.

 

~W~

 

Soldier Metal narrowed her gaze as she leap between buildings, climbing higher and higher until she found herself standing on a civilian building. She was able follow the traces of dark energy, but her head began to throb.

 

Something wasn’t right…

 

The rain was abstracting her field vision. She could hear faint sounds of metal hitting against each other, but her eyes widen in horror. She had narrowed dodge wondering lightning attack. Traces of the electrons felt her feeling numb. She curse her luck.

 

Great! A lighting user…

 

Soldier Metal leap off the building with ease as she rolled and duck behind a tree. She couldn’t believe how much it was pouring. She was considering taking off her mask, wondering if it would be better. Checking her surroundings, it seem the fighting had stall. She couldn’t seen or sense any of the knights nearby. The throb began to increase while her head started to feel fuzzy.

 

Something wasn’t right!!!

 

“You Bastard!” Came a snarled. Her eyes widen in surprise as her body was able to react quicker than her mind. She could only hold her own as the enemy’s rapid attack movements. Heavy hits of a weapon with unknown origins came quicker than she could calculate a strategy. Her mind was trying to figure out what type of metal was being used against her. 

 

There is no time!

 

As far as she could tell, it appeared be a heavy sword, her skinny little scythe wasn’t going to do any real damage to a weapon like that! She quickly change her scythe into a heavy battle axe, which stun her enemy. Allowing her time to parry the weapons off. The axe glean in the faded light as lighting had strike nearby. “How could you!” Came a voice of anguish as the figure had disappeared into the foliage. Metal panted as she tried to get her baring. She tried to seek for negative impulse, but the enemy seem to know how to hide even that. She let out growl of frustration before setting out in a random direction.

 

“My goodness you're slow!” Came a mewl. Metal let out a yelp of pain as she was sent skidding along the wet grass. She quickly shook off the attack before bolting through the tree. Then from the corner of her eye, she had spotted her enemy. Her eyes widen in horror as she felt the attack burn at her armour. The force of the attack had sent her crashing into a nearby tree. The smell of burning flesh had filled the air. Her whole body felt numb, but there was faint reminder of the pain at her back. “Heh… so its true what Master said.” Came odd purr. Metal perked up as she looked up at her enemy. “You… *guys* Are much weak…” Her eyes widen. A yelp of pain escape her. She grind her teeth as she tried to pry the sword from her shoulder. A chuckled had filled the air. “I am going to enjoy burning the flesh off your bones.” Her enemy had turn the sword causing her cry out. “Yes… Please continued on with your cries of pain!” Came a giggle. Metal flinch in pain as she felt the sharp burn of her enemy’s attack course through her body. She tried to control the pain, but the weapon within her shoulder was transmitting the attack.

 

With a sharp gasp of air, she had force her legs into the ground, allowing the attack to travel through her body and into the ground where it was null.

“Oh… So you do have a brain.” Soldier Metal panted heavy as she felt her most of her strength begin to slip away. “You are much better opponentthan those other guys.” Came a giggle. “I am going to enjoy toying with you.” Came the purr.

“Don’t you ever shut up!” Metal yelled out as she change her arm into a blade to attack her enemy.

“Ooh! You’re frisky!” Her enemy had dodge the attack. Metal was able to pull out the sword from her shoulder with great difficult. Then she felt the ancient old curse began to sew up blood vessels, muscle tissue and other parts that were damage. “Hmm? A self healer?” The words escape her enemy. “You are gonna be fun!” The rich giggle escape her enemy as they darted towards her. “Now get ready to die a slow and painful death!” Metal narrowed her gaze.

 

no… No… NO!

 

“Shield barrier!” Soldier Metal mental preparing herself for the initial electric attack as she slowly raised her dome shield. She wouldn’t be quick enough to block it completely, but just enough to hold off the enemy, so her body can regain movement. She watch her enemy’s eyes widen with glean before shock soon consume their expression. She couldn’t explain it, because everything felt so fuzzy, but somewhere in the hazy cloud. There was this intense heat. A wall of fire came between her and the enemy. The flames dance and hiss as the rain tried to put it out. “Heh… It seems I out stay my welcome, until next time, my little toy!” The odd giggle had filled the air as her enemy had disappeared.

 

Her eyes widen in surprise as the person who saved her came into view. Her mind was becoming clear, but there was still a dull ache that linger.Her savour appeared be looking for something. She dropped her gaze as a weak chuckle escape her.

“Heh… Sorry you had rescue me.” Came the bitter tone.

“Eh?” The red armour glean in the fading light of the flames. “Are ye daft?” Came his stern tone. Metal’s eyes widen in shock. “What did I tell yer about the enemy!” Came a low growl. She looked up at the red knight. “Do not engage with the enemy!” Came a snarl. It took only a moment before both of their armours were dissolves. Catherine stood before her hulking figure of a fiancee. His armour had gave away to a nice black suit that clung onto his muscular form. The dark red shirt made his eyes and hair stand out, which captured her attention. She took note of his facial features

 

Clean shaving? Someone must’ve had a meeting.

 

They stood out there in the park allowing the rain to soak through their clothes for who knows how long. She reach forward and grabbed a hold of his jacket. A soft gasp escape her.

“You’re actually here…” she whisper out. His eyes widen in surprise. “You came and-and…” Her hold had tighten on the piece of fabrics as sharp gasp escape her. “I’ve let you down-” her eyes widen in surprise as she felt strong arms surround her. She felt the sparks of his powers began to warm up her body.

“Come on darling…” He gentle pulled away. “The others are waiting for us.” Catherine was in shock as she watched his form stride through the heavy rain.

“Johnny!” He paused in his movement. She bolted towards him. She slow her pace as she came to his side. She grasp a hold of his arm and nuzzled it. They had walked towards car that appeared to be waiting for them.

 

Catherine was relief to be out of the rain, but was mostly glad that her mind was clearing up too. Johnny had slammed the door a little too hard. He wince when it made the connection.

“Geoffrey,” he shifted his gaze towards her. “Please take us to the Polanski’s villa.” Her eyes widen in surprise.

“Yes sir, would I be taking the long route?” Catherine felt her face flush at the moment as she felt Johnny gaze travelling down her body.

“Sure… Why not?” Catherine’s gaze had drop as Johnny appeared at her side. His touch didn’t have the familiar warm as it once did.

 

Something was wrong…

 

Catherine pushing aside her gut feelings, she took a hold of his hand. There she feltthe grooves and callouses from the many battles they had done together. It was familiar to her. She was about to run her fingers further up his arm, but his suit was in the way.

“Not here…” came his voice. “Lets do it somewhere more comfortable.” He spoke gentle to her.

 

Something was wrong…

 

“Okay…” Her voice was barely a whisper. He quickly retreated back to his own corner of the car.Catherine had shifted her gaze towards the storm that was occurring outside. 

 

 

 

 

~W~

 

 

They soon arrived at two-store villa that was surrounded by a few aces of land and heavy foliage along the skirts of the property.It was provide natural barrier for the owner’s privacy. Catherine would always be in awe at the place, but she noticed the closer they got. Her headache had return along with the fuzziness.

 

What is going on?

 

She rubbed her temple in hopes of relieving some of the pain. Her company took noticed and asked if he could help.

“No… I am sure it just jet leg.” She said. Then she began to wonder if it was side effects of the curse upon her back. This never happen before, but then her body was so consume by it and the pain was just a minor detail. Letting out a heavy sigh as she exit out of the vehicle, the rain had lighten up a bit, but it was still coming down rather heavily. She felt her steps were slow and lethargic as she strode up to the door. It seem the pain would increase with every step.

 

What is going on?

 

She paused at the door as she tried to control her breathing. “Cat?” She perked up. Looking up at her lover. “Are you okay?” She force a smile.

“Yeah.. jet-leg.” She replied quickly as he open up the door. She took a sharp breath as the other red head who had capture her heart was standing at the bar. He appeared to be at home amongst her friends as they exchange few words.

“{ Oh darling!}” came Oliver’s sharp voice. “{How-}” Her vision began to blurr as she had tighten her hold onto her edge of her sweater.

“Papa Is back!” Came a joyous shout. Catherine’s gaze widen in horror as the tiny figure appeared be darting towards them.

 

It can’t be!

 

Fear slowly crawl up her spine as the small child slowly approached them.

 

No! It can’t be!

 

Their sweet innocent smiling face stared up at her awe. Words had escape the child, but Catherine couldn’t make any sense of them.

 

This is just wrong!

 

This sweet innocent child was breaking the laws of nature! That was the last thing she seen as everything went black.

 

~W~

 

“Kitten!”

“Darling!”

“Pretty lady?”

 

Johnny had reacted quickest one out of the group as he caught the young woman. Hikaru stared up curiosity at young woman while Johnny carefully lifted her up within his arms.

“Hikaru! What did I say about surprise our guest.” Johnny narrowed his gaze onto the small child. Hikaru flinched back in surprise before dropping his gaze.

“{I’m sorry papa! But I was so excited to meet the pretty lady!}” Johnny let out a heavy sigh as he headed towards the stairs.

“I am taking her to the bedroom.” Johnny declared. He headed towards the stairs while Tala watched the hulking red head take Catherine away.

 

What are these feelings? He wondered to himself. He found himself being overwhelmed by so many emotions that he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Come on my friend.” Tala perked up. “I think you need a drink!” It was the blond. He pour him a glass of mysterious liquid. Though if he had to guess, it was probably vodka. The lettering on the bottle had allotted him. The glass had slide on the hard wooded counter and stop right in front of him.

“It is okay?” The blond perked up with interested.

“Oh yeah! I sure someone will take care of you.” Grinned the blond.

“That’s not what he meant Enrique!” The tall stiff German had approach and smack the blond upset the head. His features were sharp and angular from what Tala last remembered. Now what was his name? Tala began to think about it.Enrique wince in pain as he turn to glare at their so called leader.

“What? The guy is getting his heart broken!” Tala’s eyes widen in surprise. “That’s nothing new for us!” Enrique whined. “Besides… I get my heart broken every week.” He murmured a commented while nursing a small glass.

“That’s not what he means either.” Scowled the tall one.

 

“Come on gents!” Oliver headed towards the kitchen. “We cannot allow little rain ruin our evening!” The young man wore a bright smile, which perked up the redhead and the blond.

“Uh! Uncle Olive!” Hikaru went rushing over to Oliver. Tala watched the kid. “When will I get visit the pretty lady?” Oliver blink in realization as he stared down at the child before shifting his gaze towards Tala, who pale in realization.

“Uh… maybe around dinner time?” He offered.

“Feh! Dinner time tomorrow maybe.” Enrique murmured bitterly. Tala drop his head onto the bar. He knew something like would happen, but he didn’t realize it would happen so soon. He quickly down his drink.

“Can I have another?” He wondered. The trio of men all share looks.

“Sure!” Enrique wore the more mischief grin of all as he head back to the red head. “It would be my pleasure to fill your glass!” Came a dark chuckle. Oliver drop his head in disbelief as he went to work on making dinner. He took note how Hikaru stay away from Tala and made sure they didn’t make any contract. It was odd, since the small boy had warm up to each and everyone of them.

 

“Though I gotta say my friend.” Tala perked up. “That cleanse sure did a number your energy.” Enrique down a shot himself.

“Yes! I agree with Enrique.” Spoke Mr. name I can’t quite remember. “You seem like a totally different person.” Tala offered a weak smile.

“Thanks, but it doesn’t help, if I can’t use this.” Tala brought out the silver locket. He set on the counter top. Enrique frown his brows together as he gave it a poke.

“What is it?”

“Its my new transformation tool.” The two gasp in awe at the tiny object. “Why, what did you guys get?” Enrique and Mr. Unknown had shown their tools. Tala tilted his head to the side as he looked at the tiny weapons. They looked like fancy letter openers. “Huh…”

“My friend…” Enrique filled his glass. “Yours is kinda girly.” Tala flinched in annoyance before narrowed his gaze.

“Hey! It was gift!” His words began to slur as he drank his glass. He picked up the item. “And I don’t know how to active it.” The trio of men began to think about it.

“{How about a magical phrase?}” The trio of men perked up.

“Yeah!”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“But what would his phrase be?” Wondered Enrique as he thought about it. “Earth power?” Tala blinked tiredly as he stared at Enrique.

“Earth power?” The group watch for a moment, but nothing happen. They all let out heavy sigh while Tala looked confused.

“Lets try something else…”

 

~W~

 

_Nissan! Nissan! Where are you Nissan?_

 

Catherine’s eyes snapped open as she stared up at the ceiling. She took in a quivering breath while tears pool. She covered her mouth in mute horror.

“Hey…” a deep voice had arouse her from her shock. “Are you all right?” Blinking away the tears, Catherine shifted her gaze to see familiar red head. She was confused at first since she wasn’t sure who was sitting at her side.

“Johnny?” His hearty chuckle escape him as he lean back into the chair he was sitting in.

“Glad to see you still remember me.” There was a hint of bitterness to his voice. “Mind explaining to me what were you up too?” Catherine dropped her gaze as she took in surrounding.

“The enemy?” She wondered. Johnny began to wonder about her head. “I’m.. Um…” He frown his brows together in worry. He had never seen her this disorient. It was rather concerning. “I don’t understand…” She held her head within her hands.

 

“Catherine.” She snapped her head towards the source of his voice. He gentle took a hold of her head and began to rub circles along her temple. His powers began to flow freely. Her head loll around within his grasp as a soft moan escape her sweet lips. His fingers began to heat up.

 

Ow! Johnny!

 

Johnny flinched in fear as he retracted his hands. “Shit!” The soft curse had escape him. “Cat! Are you…” His eyes widen in surprise as there seems to be a light of focus appeared within her eyes. Her head hang to the side as she looked stared up at him.

“Your magic…” she purred out. Johnny looked down at his hands. His finger tips were glowing red.

 

Johnny it hurts!

 

He tried to hide his hands away, but she was quicker. “Please don’t hide them.” She protested. She was able to grabbed a hold of one hand. Sparks had rose from his finger tips. His gaze widen in surprise.

 

Johnny….

 

She stare at the flames that rose from the digitals. It put her in awe as held her own hand over the flames.

 

Johnny!

 

She let out a breathless sigh as she brought the the flames closer to her person.

 

_MAKE IT STOP!_

 

Johnny let out a sharp breath as he jerked his hand back. Catherine was confused as she stared at the spot where his hand once was.

“I am not some toy..” He stated. Catherine shifted her gaze up towards him. He was all ready turning his back towards her. “I am glad you're feeling better, we should check in with the others.” He exit the bedroom while Catherine sat on the bed confused.

“Why was he so scared?” Rising from the bed she decide to follow the other.

 

 

 

~W~

 

Johnny came down much quicker than the guys had excepted. Hikaru quickly ran over to him. “Papa!” He whined as he cling onto the man’s leg.

“Not now Hikaru.” He took a seat at the bar. He gentle nudge the small boy away. Oliver came waltzing over. Hikaru was hurt. His eyes began to water with tears.

“Hey! Don’t be sad!” Tala had appeared behind him causing the young boy to freak out.

“So, you couldn’t go through with it eh?” Johnny rises to his gaze to glare at the Frenchman, but it lack intend.

“Boy… she’s really going at it.” Robert came over with a slightly blush. Enrique had picked up Hikaru from Tala.

“Dude… You need stop! You’re going to be charge with child abuse at this point.” Tala came over to the bar as well. He took a seat further away from the dark red head.

 

“So what happen?” Tala was curious while Johnny flinched in mild annoyances.

“That’s really none of your business!” He stated with hiss. Tala arch a brow in question. “You know what! I really don’t appreciated how you are always seem to be hanging around my fiancee!” He stood up and stalk towards the pale red head.Tala kept his ground as Johnny came toe to toe with him. Hikaru was in a panic as his cries got louder. 

“Oh? I think she really appreciates my company.” He stated with a sneer as he glared up at the holy knight. “Maybe even more than yours.” Johnny narrowed his gaze into a glare.

“You bastard…” The two were about to go at it until Robert got in between them. He physical got in between the two.

 

“Gentlemen!” He stated with a stern tone giving them a both a look. “Please, we are now allies.” Tala just rolled his eyes as he stalk towards the bar. “The least we can do is be civil.” Robert kept his hold on Johnny. “{And you need to get reality check!}” Robert told him in a different language that Tala wasn’t familiar with. “{Your damn girlfriend nearly took out the electricity out in all of Paris.}” Robert snapped at him. Johnny frown his brows in concern before letting out a sigh heavy. He clenched his hands into balls of fist before slamming them into the hard oak bar. He let out a curse, which Tala had recognized.

“Geeze, with all the different languages, one would think I wasn’t welcome.” Tala took a sip of his drink. Hikaru was hiccuping.

 

“Of course you are!” Oliver tried to sooth the Russian’s feelings. “We are just dealing with some internal conflict.” Tala perked up to this little bit of information. Then he noticed the glare that Johnny had given the Frenchman.

“Papa… Papa…” the small child continued to make grabs at Johnny.

“Hey buddy, he wants only you!” Enrique quickly handed the child over to dark red head. Johnny groan in irritation as he held the child awkwardly.

“Oh come on Hikaru…” The small child immediately calm down as he began to nuzzle the muscle head. “Geeze… you’re such a handful.” Johnny growled as he stalk over to one of the couches. Sitting down, the child and Johnny were much more comfort. Tala watched in awe. The rough exterior he once remembers of the infamous salamlyon was easily melted away by the boy.The harsh glare soon turn into a soft look. His form was no longer on stiff or on edge; it was rather relax and mellowed. There was still looks of uneasiness placed upon the young man, but Tala could see that Johnny really did like the kid.

 

“Hey?” Tala as the rest of the men had snapped to attention. Catherine stood on the staircase, wearing over size dress shirt and long pair of grey stockings. Her hair was bundle up in a towel. “I am sorry to interrupted, but is dinner going to be ready soon?” It took Oliver a full second, to realize he was forgotten about dinner. The frenchman let out a squeal of horror before dashing into his precious kitchen. Her gaze drifted over to the boy. He was happily playing with Johnny. The red head looked almost happy as he entertains the child. She stared nervously towards the child.

“Hey there beautiful!” Catherine snapped her gaze towards the blond. “How about you and I get reacquaint like old times.” Tala flinched in fear while a sly smile appeared upon Catherine’s face.

“Oh?”

“Yeah! Just you and me, you know… alone?” Came a purr. Tala began to tremble.

“Oh Enrique.” Catherine had leaned in rather close to the blond. The blond’s eyes widen in glee as her breath ghost over his lips. “There was never any alone time between us.” She quickly pushed him away causing a whine while she stroll over towards the pale red head.

 

“Hi…” Tala narrowed his gaze onto her. “Hey look! I didn’t realize our opponent will be a lighting user.” Tala’s brows frown up in concern.

“How serious is the injury?” He wondered. The others in the room had perked up with interested. Catherine shot him a smile before pull her sweater bit. It given him the chance to stare at her chest, but his gaze was focus on the grey flaky patch of skin.

“It’s all ready healing, so no worries!” Tala narrowed his gaze onto her.

“Are you sure?” He raised his pointer finger and press against where the wound was. Her eyes widen as a sharp yelp had escape her. “You’ve only begin the healing process!” He let out a low growl. “You are still injury.” Catherine force a weak smile.

 

“And you’re drunk!” She said rather excitable. Tala turn pink in realization before drop his gaze in embarrassment. “Have the guys being treating you nicely?” She wondered. Enrique flinched in worry as Tala shot him a look before shifting his gaze back to Catherine.

“They been treating me well!” He stated.

“Yeah?”

“Yup! This is why I am so flush.” He added in with a few slurs to prove a point. Catherine added her head.

 

 

 

“Oh!” It wasn’t long until her gaze had found the small boy. “And who is handsome little man.” She cooed as she waltz on over. Hikaru’s gaze widen in awe as he looked up at Catherine.

 

“{Wow… you are so much prettier in person.}” the boy gasp out. Johnny gasp in surprise along with Catherine. Her cheeks turn pink before she allowed a giggle to escape her. There was indeed a dull ache that still linger, but it seem manageable at the moment. 

“{Aren’t you a charmer.}” She leaned over and picked up the boy. Tala flinched in annoyances as the boy seem to have warmed up to Catherine.

“{But… you don’t look happy.}”A sharp gasp had escape her as she shifted her gaze away. Johnny narrowed his gaze into a glare. The boy tilted his head to the side while Catherine copied. She giggled nervously before handing him back to Johnny.

“{You don’t need to worry about my happiness little man.}”Catherine began to head to the kitchen, but the little boy had hopped off the couch and raced around to cut her off.

“{But… Uncle Olive said a woman is most beautiful when she wears true smile.}” Catherine paused as she stared at the young boy. He stood before her in defiances.

“Uncle… Olive?” Catherine’s gaze had shifted over to Oliver, who was fretting around in the kitchen. “Oliver!” Oliver let out a groan of irritation.

“What!” He snapped. “Can’t you people see I am busy!” He came stomping over with his sauce pan. Then he took note of how Hikaru stood before Catherine. “Oh… I see you met Hikaru.” He stated simply. Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise before she side step the boy.“I need to finish this sauce, now if you excuse me.” He went back into the kitchen. Then her growl within her spot which Hikaru flinched in worried.

“Oliver! How dare you!” She marched after him in the kitchen. Johnny let out a heavy sigh.

 

“{At least she’s not upset with me.}” Johnny commented in a low tone. Hikaru perked up as he tilted his head back to stare up at Johnny.

“{Did I do something bad?}” wondered the young boy. The sound of a glass hitting a wood had caught their attention.

“Hey! Arrghh! Kan’t you guys talk in a language I underrrstand! Arrggh!” Johnny perked up. Enrique only smiled as he continued to fill Tala’s glass.

“So, you loose you’rre filtoi aftoia few drinks eh-a?” (So you loose you’re filter after a few drinks eh?) the blonde’s cheeks had a tint of pink while Tala looked annoyed.

“Hikaru only speaks in French.” Johnny replied. Tala perked up with a disgruntle look. “If you want to understand, then maybe you should learn the language.” Johnny replied stiffly. He moved closer to the pale red head. “Mr. Negaverse general.” He whisper low into Tala’s ear. Tala’s eyes widen shock before they took on their usual stands. The look he received from Johnny told him a lot.

“Dinner is ready!” Oliver had called out. Johnny push himself away from the other red head while the others headed towards the kitchen. Tala had lingered by the bar. He quickly down his drink before following the others.

 

The star of the kitchen was this long gorgeous table, which had more than enough space to accommodated all of them. Catherine and Oliver where setting the table, and Tala had to be sitting across from the Johnny. Hikaru pulled Catherine to sit near him, which was close to Johnny. The seating went like this, there was Johnny, Hikaru, and Catherine. Oliver sat at the head of the table, and on other side was Robert, Enrique and himself. Hikaru looked pleased to sit between Catherine and Johnny. Tala couldn’t help but notice how relax the trio had appeared to be. Enrique had made a commented on how well behaviour Hikaru was. The child had the biggest smile as he has ever seen. Tala watched Catherine talk to Oliver in French. He wasn’t very good, but he was able to pick up a few words. Though her expression had gave away what she was talking about. It seem the young man was avoiding her question and her gaze. Oliver had sip his wine when it appeared Catherine was asking a question.

 

 

The multiple language was giving him headache or maybe it was all the alcohol he ingested. Hikaru appeared to be telling Johnny something. He couldn’t help, but stare at the kid. Hikaru was such a common Japanese name. That there were few people at the university that had it. It would explain the pale complexion, but the red hair and blue eyes. He knew from his biology classes that blue eyes were a recessive gene. That only a parents with blue eyes could only produce a child with such eye colouring unless one parent all right carried the genetic strait, and the red hair…That was even rare anomaly in the region. His gaze wondered over to Johnny who shot him a stink eye. Again, it could only happen if one of the parents had a strong genetic strait. Though with Johnny’s dark complexion, Tala had to wondered.The kid had called him papa earlier.

“Hikaru wouldn’t happen to be your love child?” The whole table frozen. There was a flash of fear and guilty that ridden the red head, before anger soon followed after. “Is he?”

“How dare you!” He growled out. There was lack of emotion behind the words as Tala stared dully up at the muscle head.

 

“Tala!” Catherine spoke up. “That is very rude.” Tala’s head lolled to the side as he narrows his gaze onto the other red head, who appeared be struggling to keep his own.

“Why?” The young boy stared nervously at him. The sound of chair rustling had went ignored.“They are keeping something from us.” Johnny flinched as the emotion of guilty had flash across his face again. Tala knew something was up! The red head reek of guilt. He just had rot squeeze a little more then… “Something was so important, that they couldn’t come to Japan-” A small feminine hand was place upon his cheek.

 

It took a moment for Tala to realize that he had been slapped. Catherine stood by him trembled.

“Not only do you insult him, but you insult me!” She stated with slightly anguish in her tone. “That child is nearly five years old!” She growled in slightly frustration. Tala dropped his gaze.

“My apologizes…” he murmured.Catherine gasp in surprise when she realize what she had done. “I must be jet leg from the our flight over.”

“Yuri-”

“Now if you excuse me.” Tala pushed himself away from the table while leaving Catherine stun. “I am going to retired to one of the bedrooms in this mansion.” He spoke bitterly. He shot her a look before leaving the kitchen. Catherine dropped her hands to her side.

“Well! That was sure entertaining!” Enrique commented as he took a sip of his drink. “It’s never a boring time when you’re around Catherine.” Enrique chuckled to himself. The blond hiss in pain as the dark hair German had nudged him.

“You know… I am little sleepy too. I am sorry for the interruption.” Catherine bow towards the others before racing up the stairs.

“Well.. the meal was delicious Oliver.” Johnny replied as he finished off his plate.

“{Yeah! Uncle Olive!}” Hikaru took his papa’s signal. The three men had drop their gaze. Guilt had ridden their emotions as they looked at the food before them. They knew, it was their fault.

 

~W~

 

“Yuri!” Catherine gave a slight pant as she caught up with Tala. He turn to face her. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean you hit you!” Tala arch a brow.

“Is that all?” Catherine looked surprised by his words.

“What do you mean?” He narrowed his gazed into a glare.

“You know… I really thought I meant something to you.” Her eyes widen in shock. Tala let out a heavy sigh as the words negaverse general echo within his mind.

“Yuri!” Catherine grabbed a hold of his sleeve, before he could turn away. “I won’t apologize for my feelings towards Johnny!” She stated. Tala jerked his sleeve free from her grasp.

“No… because I am only substitute.” He declared. Catherine’s eyes widen as he began to head down the hall.

 

“No! You’re not!” She yelled as she darted forward. Yuri turn to retorted back, but was greeted with something else. She was harsh and clumsy as their lips had met. His eyes widen in surprised. It wasn’t the passionated display he had hoped, but one that was clumsy and innocent. He stared at her in surprise while she looked up at him in determination. He gasp in surprise before falling to the floor with a heavy thud. He groan in pain as he held most of her weight. “I’m sorry…” she began. “I didn’t take your feeling into account as we traveled back here.” Tala perked up. “I was being selfish because I wanted you to meet everyone.” Tala tilt his head to the side.

 

“Heh… I think you forget.” Catherine tilt her head in surprise. “That I have met each and everyone of them.”

“NO!” Talastartle by the shout. “Not like that!” She stated as she shook her head. “I wanted them to see the real you.” Tala continued to stare at her. “I wanted them to get to know you, and not as the general you were forced to be.” His gaze had soften as he let out a soft sigh.

“Oh cat… You don’t ever make things easy, do you.” Catherine perked up. He reached up and softly patted her head. “But please try to keep the passionate between you and Johnny at bay.” Catherine perked up. “Because seeing the two of you together…” he let out a heavy sigh. “It’s-”

“What’s going on here!” Came a deep strict voice.Catherine and Tala both stiffen in their position. Tala began to fretted while Robert came over with Hikaru at his side. “I need to ask since we have a minor within the house hold.” Catherine drop her gaze towards Hikaru. The boy nervously shifted his gaze towards Tala and back to Robert.

“Um… Nothing!” Catherine stated as she rose up from. Her headache had came back when the boy was near.

“Yeah! Nothing!” Tala quickly followed suit with a nervous chuckle. Robert narrowed his gaze onto Tala, who began to sweat under the scrutiny gaze.

“Hmm…Then I will accept that answer.” He decided.

“{Uncle Bob…}” Hikaru began to whine. “{I thought you were going to read me a story.}” Catherine shifted her gaze towards the child.

“{Oh yes! I nearly forgotten. Come along Hikaru.}” Robert gentle nudge the child, who quickly speed pass Tala. He had disappeared into the bedroom at the far end then he popped his head out to see if Tala was still standing. His eyes widen as tears began to appear. His bottom lip began to quiver. Robert let out a heavy sigh.

 

“It is probably best if you stay away from the child for the time being Mr….” Robert was hesitant while Tala perked up.

“Oh yeah… You guys don’t know my earth name. It is Tala Valkov.” Robert’s gaze had widen briefly.

“Right… Mr. Valkov. Well if you excuse me.” Robert headed down the hall towards the kid’s bedroom.

“What a strange child…” Catherine commented. Tala then realize something.

“Uh… I thought the room at the end was for me!” Catherine perked up.

“Oh… shit.” A giggled had escaped her. “I wonder where Oliver decided to put you.” Tala groan in irritation while Catherine giggled. Just as Robert was about to close the door, Hikaru’s gaze had widen. The smile upon Catherine’s face had brighten up. It was real… and so there was chance for happiness.

 

 


	14. Life is so complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tala still feels uneasy around the Majestics, and wonders what he could do break the tension and who is this new mysterious enemy? Stay tune to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... Oh boy! This chapter is gonna be a tough one. I hope everyone enjoys it.

 

Sailor Takao R Chapter 14

 

After an awkward night,Tala lazily dragged himself off the floor. He got stuck sharing a room with Enrique. The blond wasn’t too thrilled since it wasn’t his usual bedmate. With what Catherine had told him about the blond, Tala wasn’t sure if bed was safe enough for him to even sleep on. So he got stuck on the floor. With a blanket and pillow, like a dog… He was beginning to think Catherine’s little nickname was being taken too seriously.

He got his reflection within the mirror. His had bit of dark circles under his eye lids.

“The child is nearly five…” he repeated to himself as he tried to put his thoughts in order. “So unless Catherine had given birth at the tender age of 13…” Tala began to pale at the thought of it. “Boy… what was I thinking.” He grumbled.

 

“What you do mean you don’t know!” Came a shout as he exited the bathroom. It seems there was shouting from down below. “This is some sort of joke!” Came a growl. Walking further down the stairs. Catherine stood before Johnny, who appeared to be going off on her. He began to wonder how long they have been awake.

“Hey…” He interrupted the two. Johnny narrowed his gaze onto him. He shifted his gaze back to Catherine below letting out a low growl. “What is the problem?” Oliver suddenly came into view.

“We were finally able to track down your luggage.” He spoke up with a grin. Tala nodded his head in understanding.

“I see… then what is with all the shouting?” He wondered. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“There is a need to go clothes shopping.” She stated. Tala came further into the room. Oliver was dress in a pair of slacks along with loose dress top. Johnny was dressed in a similar fashion, while Catherine appear once again with only a dress shirt and long stockings.

 

“Okay… I understand there is need for clothing, but I still don’t get why the shouting.” Oliver and Johnny both exchange looks. “Catherine…”

“I got money of my own, so there is no need to worry about anything Johnny.” She stated rather stiffly. He frown his brows together in frustration.

“Cat?”

“Uh… the young lady has expensive taste.” Oliver had informed Tala. It took Tala a moment to realize what the two were hinting at.

“Uh… you know, I am fine with what I got with my carried on.” Tala chuckled lightly. He was about to escape to up the stairs.

“Hold it!” Catherine had grabbed of his t-shirt. “Now Yuri…” came a soft cooed, which had caused Johnny to growled. “You can’t say you don’t wanna go shopping.” Tala began to sweat. “Especially for…” She pulled him closer to her as she whisper into his ear. The other two had tried to listen, but she kept her tone low.Then pale red head posture suddenly stiffen before them.

“Are you serious?” Catherine nodded her head. Oliver couldn’t believe it while Johnny let out an irritated sigh. Hearts appeared in Tala’s eyes as drool began to make appearances.

 

“She didn’t…” he groaned. Oliver could only chuckled lightly.

“Oh you know… Whatever cat wants, she gets.”

 

~W~

 

“So what is the status report in destroying the outer barrier?” In a room filled with mirrors stood a young woman with a bright red hair and dark green eyes. She was dressed in an odd body suit that clung to her curves. The moment, she spoke those words, shadowy figures had appeared within the mirrors.

“It can only be destroy if ye kill off the ancestor!” came a growl. A huge burly figure had appeared before her. “What is taking ye so long to locate them?” came a sneer. She noticed the transmission was a bit fuzzy. Their image would flicker in and out focus. If it wasn’t for that annoying shrimp who came up with the mirror idea, Salima knew their communication devices would burn through all the time crystals they have collected, which was a rare item.

“Please, we are talking about thousand years of differences. Looking for a single person is much harder than it appears. Though the good news is, the holy knights had taken their great grand father’s name.”

“Agent Driger!” The young woman perked up to the code name. “You were chosen for this mission due your natural talents. In order for the rest of us to travel to that time; we need this person to be removed. Understood!”

 

“Perfectly clear sir, I think I may have a match for the target.” There was a row of gasp from the group. She couldn’t help but take pride in that. “And I was able to located one of the metal dragon children, but they are being heavy guarded by the holy knights.” Spoke the young woman.

“One of the children?”

“Yes, but I don’t know the status of the child’s mental state.”

“Never mind that! Where is the other one!” came a growl. The young woman looked surprised.

“I haven’t located the other metal dragon sir.” Then there was some whispering amongst the group.

“Oh poor Salima! Can’t find two little kids.” Came a giggle from one particular shadowy figure. “Master Ozuma! If I was there! I would be able to locate both children and get rid of the rabbit!” came a purr. Salima narrowed her gaze.

“You take that back Mariah!” came a hiss. The shadow figure with cat like ears continued to giggle.

“Now ladies…” spoke their leader. Salima relax her stances as she looked over to the certain mirror. “If Salima has a plan, we will see how far it goes.”

“I promise you master… I won’t fail you.” Salima stated with determination as she wore an odd smile. Then she step back into the mirror while the rest of the minions began to talk amongst themselves.

“Oh… I am sure you’ll do more than that my dear.” Came a hearty chuckle.

 

~W~

 

In the middle of Paris, France, Salima had walked down the street wearing a dark tench coat and surprisingly tall heels with a narrow tip. Her eyes fell upon a shop. A smile slowly graced itself upon her lips. There was hint of excitement within those green orbs as she casually walked in. Gemstones with different types of metals had sparkle and glimmer in the light.

“This place would do just fine.” She purred to herself.

“Good afternoon Ma’am!” Salima was thankful for the translator that was installed into her suit. It help navigate her way through this strange foreign land. It was piece of technology she wasn’t familiar with nor did she care to know the logistic of it. “Is there anything I can help you with?” The smile had widen as she slowly approached the windows to turn down the blinds.

“Oh yes…” she purred. The man perked up with interested. She went over to the door and switched the open sign to closed. “You, indeed can help me with a lot more than just some shopping.” The man before her tilt his head in confusion.

“Madam?” Her eyes began to glow as power within her body began to build up.

 

Then there was flash of light as screams had filled the air while Salima giggled in delight. She stood in the empty shop. Their bodies had turn to ash. She had walked over to one of the piles then place small gemstone within it. Then allowing her shot of electricity to shot from her body, the ash began to form a body. Taking on more a feline appearances as they stood before her. “Good job my pets, I want you to take on these peoples identities, while we set up shop here. Do I make myself clear?” Salima purred. Her felines had began to nuzzle her feet before they went to work.

 

~W~

 

Catherine dressed in a clean sheen white tunic with ruffles on the short sleeve with a tight black mini skirt. She wore a pair of matching thigh high boots and a trench coat to keep her warm. She had stepped out one of the many boutiques she had visted. Oliver came afterwards carrying a few packages within his arms.

“Moi Cherie, I understand it has been while since you last went shopping, but don’t you think this was bit much?” Oliver was not happy with the bags he held. He still couldn’t believe he got stuck with going shopping since Johnny still didn’t trust the other young man. Catherine stop and looked at the young man behind her. She flinched in realization on how much she had probably had spent. She was still rather tick at Johnny. She couldn’t explain his unusual behaviour. He never joined her in bed, and the strange child.

“Erm…Maybe you’re right, we should probably stop for lunch somewhere.” Oliver looked relief as they found a cafe nearby.

 

Oliver was able to talk to the hostess while Catherine was being seated. She let out sigh of relief before the waitress handed her a menu.

“Your boyfriend is quite the flirt.” Commented the waitress.

“Boyfriend?” Catherine perked up.

“Heh, yeah, the guy at the hostess stand. He’s your boyfriend right?” The waitress giggled while Catherine’s attention was draw towards Oliver, who continued to chat with the hostess. “If I were you, I demand a ring.” Purred the waitress as she went waltzing away. Oliver and the waitress had exchange looks before he sat down.

 

“So darling, I was able to convince the hostess to call a driver for us. He will come and take these lovely packages back to the villa.” Oliver had informed. Catherine nodded her head as she looked around. She noticed that most of the women had their eyes on Oliver. He took a look at the menu. “You know darling, please order whatever you want. There is something I need to get before.” He quickly leaned over and placed a kiss upon her forehead. Catherine was in awe as she felt her cheeks warm up. “And please don’t wait up.” He wink before hopping over the iron fence.

“So, what can I get you started-”

“Wine!” Catherine nearly shouted out. The waitress looked startled. “Uh… a bottle please?” The waitress nodded before taking off again. Of course people would think they were together, no normal man would carry woman’s package unless he was getting something from it. She couldn’t believe how ignorant she had been. Though she was very curious on how he was able to keep a straight face in the toy and lingerie bouquets.

 

~W~

 

Salima was getting anxious, since it was second day since she has open her little shop for her operation. She has yet to find the correct target and her plans haven’t yet been spoiled. It was usually by the end of the day they had discovered. She had brought her portal computer before disappearing into the back. Reading the data they had collected on the target of the future. The information they had on the targets were very minimum. It gave details of their description, but nothing on their personality or relationship. As far as Salima was aware, she was able to spot the ancestor of the old captain of the royal guards in this time. It seems he had age well. Of course there were rumours of Queen having consort with the captain, but Salima couldn’t imagine the Queen doing that to her beloved King. If only she could find the king of this time. The King and Queen had several children together, so maybe if she had caused a rip in their relationship in the past here. The outer barrier would be easily destroy.

 

Salima smiled at her truce she had created with the captain’s grandfather. The knights of holy weren’t allowed to touch her because of her relationship with captain. She couldn’t believe a one night stand would create such an opportunity. As she was about to get lost in memories, the faint chime had caught her attention. A customer!

“Hello there sir!” Salima nearly ran towards the counter but stopped dead in her tracks. Their new customer was very handsome and young.

 

Well, there are benefits to this prehistorically world…

 

“Is there anything in particular I can help you with?” Salima made her presences known. Her two minions were surprised, but quickly backed off. The young man perked up with a warm smile place upon his face. She let out a soft giggle as she leaned over the counter to show off her cleavage. She watched his eyes drop down before shifting upward.

“Yes…. You may.” He purred as he leaned close.“I am looking for a gift.” She nodded her head.

“I see…” she flutter her long lashes. “And who may be receiving this gift?” she wondered. He chuckled which sent shivers down Salima’s spine.

“For a dear friend. It seems I have forgotten their birthday.” Salima pushed herself back before narrowing her gaze.

“And tell me more about your friend?”

“She is a very sweet girl.” He nearly cooed.

“Really? You don’t say?” Salima was now turned off. It seem the guy was another cheater.

 

“Yes!” The young man had stepped back as he noticed the change in attitude. Salima decided to be daring.

“Is she a girlfriend?” she wondered. The young man chuckled.

“Oh no, she is far from that! I think I would be dead if that was case. No, she is a very dear friend who needs some cheering up.” Salima’s eyes perk up with this piece of information. She then lead the young man towards the more affordable jewelry inside the store.

“These would make nice little gifts for a friend.” The young man looked into the glass case before shaking his head.

 

“No…. Its not right, I was thinking more along the lines.” He walked towards the more expensive stuff, which made Salima wondered. He spotted necklaces. “That one! I want that one.” He pointed. Salima arch a brow at his choice as she came over.

“Sir…. That kind of gift is something you give to your wife.” She stated. The young man shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, she is everything like that except we don’t do the physical stuff.”

“All right sir.” She went and grabbed the item and walked over to the cash register. As she was bringing up the purchase, she was able to slip a bit of dark magic into it. She was hoping this man would lead to her to the metal dragon. They had very few customers of late. “So would that be credit-” The young man held out a plastic card for her to use. Salima was hesitated at first but took it none the less. She processed the payment and handed him the delicate box, with his chosen item. He left her with a smile as the tiny bell signal his leave. “I wonder why those idiots can’t be more like that guy.” Salima ponder on her encounter.

 

~W~

 

When Oliver had return back to café, he found Catherine blowing her nose with a pile of tissues in front of her along with a glass of wine.

“Darling, tell me what’s wrong?” he wondered as he took a seat across from her. She sniffled as she handed him her cell phone.

“Allow me to kill your best friend!” she hissed out. He read the message before letting out a heavy sigh. “Oh Olive…. I don’t know what to do.” She sigh.

“You don’t have to do anything darling, he’s being an idiot.” Oliver grumble as he set the phone down. “Well, I was hope to put this off, but now seems to be a good time as any.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the perfectly square box that was bit big to be a ring box.

 

 

She hesitantly took it before opening it. A small smile grace her features before she pushed the gift back.

“I can’t accept this.”

“Why not?” came a dull tone.

“First of all, don’t you have a girlfriend you can shower gifts like these?” Oliver shook his head before reaching over and grasping her hand.

“The girlfriends…” He gentle strokes her knuckles. “They come and go. You, darling are eternal; its not like this is the first time I’ve given you jewelry.” He stated. Catherine rolled her eyes as she sip her wine. She remembered, and every year they do this dance. “Besides She would first decline the gift and wondered if he had any loves in his life at the moment, and he would insist they were meaningless.

 

“Catherine…” her name rolled off his tongue like fine wine. It was music to her ears for whenever he spoke it. “I am not guilt free from keeping Johnny’s secret.” He stated. She chuckled.

“So, this is I am sorry for not telling you because my best mate comes first?” she waved the box around before slamming it down.

“No…” her eyes widen in surprised. “It’s a late birthday gift.” She had taken a sharp intake of air. “Tala had mention you birthday had occurred awhile ago, and I am also upset that you didn’t tell me about your death.” He murmured the last part before taking a sip of the wine she was drinking. “Smooth…”

 

“I am sorry for not telling you personally Olive.” Olive was her nickname for him, which he enjoyed whenever she spoke it.It was rather intimate thing, since the only other people to call him that were his sister and mother. The boys called him by his name except for when times were hard. Johnny was the only one who has yet to call him Olive, and he had to guess Tala as well. He wondered how they could the Russian into their odd little group. A heavy sigh escaped her. “Heh… if I wasn’t Johnny’s fiancée and if Yuri wasn’t around. I would sleep with you.” she added. Oliver perk up with a smile.

“So, if I kill my best mate and get rid of the Russian. We could spend a night?” A giggle escaped her as she licked her lips. Oh the possibilities, he had to suppress the moan that threatens to escape. Oliver began to wonder if she realize what she did to him. She soft peach skin was smooth looking, which made Oliver wanted to touch her even more. He clenched his hand into a fist.

 

“But wouldn’t that ruin our relationship?” she wondered. He began to calculate the odds within his mind.

“No, if it did, then I would have no choice but to marry you.” Her eyes flutter widen before a brief moment. “Besides, I don’t see how the best sex would ruin our relationship.” He smiled.

“Oh my, aren’t you humble.” This had caused the smile to widen.

“All right darling, lets head back to the villa.” Catherine let out a whine.

“Do we have to?” he nodded his head.

“Yes, I am sure your dear Russian is missing you.”

“Oh crap… I totally forget to buy clothes for Yuri.” She cursed.

“Clothes? You mean those little bits of fabric weren’t for him?” came a purr. “Because I certainly enjoy watching you try them all on.” He whispered low into her ear. She couldn’t help the shiver that travel down her spine.

 

~W~

 

Salima sat in the back of the jewelry shop looking over file details before computer had sounded an alarm. Her eyes lit up with the delight as she quickly got the program running. A map was brought up with a moving red dot. “Good, time to get to work.” In flash, the sweet sales person had disappeared and was replace with Salima’s true form. Her bright red head was hidden away by a hood as her twin blades sat on her back. She took off while her minions had return their original form.

 

~W~

 

In a cab, Catherine and Oliver sat in the back laughing and giggling.

“Huh, that’s strange, I didn’t hear the forecast calling for rain.” Spoke the driver. Oliver perked up while Catherine giggled.

“Heh, what?”

“Those clouds over head sir, they don’t look too kind.” Spoke the driver. Oliver narrowed his gaze while thunder roar above them.

“What’s wrong Olive?” Catherine noticed the serious look. He shifted his gaze to her. The smile that had decorated her face had disappeared.

 

~W~

 

Salima smiled as she spotted the yellow cab before she ordered one of her minions to attacked the moving vehicle. Lighting had struck the vehicle causing it to come a screeching halt. She landed a few feet away from the vehicle that was smoking. She watched as the passengers move around in a panic. She grin to herself as the suit active the invisibility reflective shield.

 

~W~

 

 

Oliver and Catherine had quickly hopped out, ignoring the driver, who tried to drive away, but his tires had melted.

“Oliver? Who is-huh?”

“Come on!” Catherine barely had time to process what was going before the he pulled her along. Oliver had used his powers to caused the ground to rise up and block the unknown attacker as they darted into the nearby forest.

 

“Olive!” Standing in the heavy foliage, Oliver panted while Catherine leaned against a tree to catch her breath. “What is going on?” She sucked in as much air as she could.

“It’s the enemy Cat…” She perked up.

“What?”

“They found us, I don’t know how, but there is something I need to tell you.” Catherine’s gaze had soften when she noticed the young man trembling.

“Olive? What’s wrong?” she slowly approached the man.

“I am sorry Catherine…” He spoke softly. “But I-”

 

A loud crack had pierce through the air followed by a rumbling causing the young woman to squeal in fear as she jumped into Oliver’s arms. A blush appeared upon his cheeks. Never in his life would he think he would be holding her this close. Her soft delicate body was leaned against his own. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer if that was even possible.She tighten her grip onto the shirt as another loud crack of lighting had occurred. This one sounding closer than before. Oliver narrowed his gaze as he spotted something darting around in the forest. He began to curse his luck as he tighten his hold on her. “Come on! We don’t have much time to waste!” He began to bolt through the forest as the downpour came heavy upon them.

 

“Olive! I’m scared!” came a whimper.

“I know darling! But we have to move!” He grunted. He was practically dragging her along through the forest. They just want to reach his land. He knew there was a barrier protecting it. Their clothes were soon clinging onto them while his shady of hair was sticking to his face.

“Olive- ah!” There was a flash of lighting that struck the ground few feet from them. Sparks flew through the air was a familiar crackle had filled his senses.

“Heh…. Smart boy, running into the woods.” Catherine gasp in horror as she was force behind him. “Now, hand over the girl.” Oliver narrowed his gaze.

“Not in your life.” He growled. He had tighten his hold onto her wrist causing Catherine to wince in pain.

“Oh? Are you backing out on our truces?” she wondered with a taunt.

“A truce?” Catherine was confused as she tried to look over Oliver’s shoulder.

 

He may not be the tallest male in the group, but he was certainly taller than her.

“Feh, the truce you made still stands, but that doesn’t mean I have to give you whatever you want!” he hissed out. The figure before them narrowed their gaze.

“Heh, we’ll see about that! Ha!” the figure darted forward. Oliver had stomp a foot to the ground, causing a chuck of earth to rise up and block the attack. He grunt before he bolted the other way. “Ha! You think your little shield is enough to stop me!” range their voice. Catherine and Oliver panted as they race through the woods.

“Oliver stop!” Catherine whined as she tried to pull her hand free. Then her foot got caught in a tree root causing the two of them go crashing into the mud.

 

He took the blunt of the fall as he held her closer. Catherine pant as her breath came out in small puffs of air. She tried her push herself up, but he tighten his hold onto her.

“Oliver?”

“I… I can’t protect you!” He grunted out. Catherine tilt her head so she see his face, but his hair stuck to him. Making it harder for her get a view of it.

“What are you talking about?” Then suddenly his hold loosen enough for her pushed herself up. Her gaze soften as she stared into his sadden eyes.

“I am sorry, but-” A scream of pain rang through the air was she had suddenly disappeared from his grasp. “Catherine!”

 

 

The young woman had went crashing into a nearby tree. There was sicken thud as her body bounced off the wood before she crumble to the ground. There was a sharp gasp followed by a laugh.

“Heh, you pathetic fool.” Came a purr. “You can never run out my speed.” Catherine grunted in pain as she held her middle.

“You bitch… I won’t allow you to get away with this.” She panted out.

“Oh yeah? Try and stop me.” Came the dare. The figure had disappeared into a blur before they appeared in front of her. Catherine’s eyes widen before she kicked away. There was yelp of pain that escaped her.She went rolling around the ground like a rag doll. Then her long blue hair pulled her up. “Now do me a favour and transform.” Came the taunt. Catherine winced as she crack an eye open to glare at the person.

“Why should I?” she spitted.

“That way I know I had beaten the strongest female warrior known to the planet earth.” Catherine’s eyes widen briefly. “Yes Soldier Metal, you are well known for your strength through the ages.” A giggle escaped the young woman. “Now transform!” came a hiss. She threw the young woman across the muddy wet ground. Catherine pushed herself up before she narrowed her gaze. She reached into her pocket.

 

“Then get ready for a very long battle.” she hiss. The other warrior’s eyes widen in delight as she watched the familiar glow consume her opponent. Standing before her was Soldier Metal, bright blue hair stuck out along with the dark leather armour that clung to her body. She wasn’t the metal warrior who the Prince had told her about. This one was different. They looked like the warrior- Salima’s eyes widen in recognition. She couldn’t believe it! This battle was going to be easy!

 

 

Metal didn’t waste any time. She change her weapon into a long sword. She swung the huge weapon around, which had caused the other warrior to leap back with a giggle.

“Please? You plan in attacking me with that medieval deceived?” Metal narrowed her gaze. “It’s a shame you can’t keep up.” Her eyes widen as the warrior was behind her. Then she felt the familiar burning touch of blade piercing through her flesh. “What is your last request?” Metal tremble as she tried to control her voice.

“H-h-how d-did you **gasp for air** get a t-t-t-truce?” she grunted out. Her breath quiver as she felt the warm air of her opponent against her ear.

“Simple real… it seems the knights of holy have a soft spot for women they sleep with.” Metal’s eyes widen brief. “And the one who offer me the truce was Captain Salamlyon.” At that moment, Metal felt numb while everything was in the past few months rose to the surface. “Sweet guy and great laid in bed.” Came a giggle as the warrior step away. Metal still had the blade stuck in her body. It still hadn’t heal from the last battle they had.

 

 

A bolt of lighting came crash down and struck the warrior. A scream of pain was escape her and echo in the surrounding area. Her body had lit up in a brilliance light. When the light died down all that was left was a blacken body. “Heh, I can’t believe how easy that was.” Came a purr. The female warrior had kicked soldier metal to the ground freeing her sword from the corpse. She stared lovingly at her blade. “Now time to- ah!” The ground had suddenly came into her vision. She felt a dull ache on the side of her head. A yelp of surprised had escape her before she felt her body be slammed roughly against a bark of a tree. A gasp escaped her while her gaze focus on the thing causing her pain. Her eyes widen in horror as she struggle to break free from the hold.

 

“How…dare you.” came a low growl. Her legs began kicking at her opponent. “I shall…” A sharp gasp was heard which caught both of their attention. There was a gurgling sound from body. “Is she?”

“How?” came a whimper. Then a gasp escaped the female warrior as she felt an intense pain through her gut. Her gaze darted down towards the rapier that struck inside of her. She grind her teeth as she felt tremors pulse through her body. He was going to rip her apart. A weak cough had caused the tremors to stop.Her eyes widen in surprise. She couldn’t believe it! She was going to-

“If I ever see you again.” Salima’s eyes widen in horror as she stared at the once kind man of the holy knights. “I will kill you.” came a quiet murmur. Salima felt her shiver travel down her spine as she stared at the man before her. “That is not a threat, it’s a promise.” He step away fromher before walking over to the blacken body that was trembling. “My darling…” came a quiet murmur. “I am so sorry…”

 

Salima panted as she pushed herself away from the tree and took off running. She tried to summon her minions but to her surprised.They laid on crush ground and spiked up earth mangle and in pieces. She couldn’t believe it. This lone warrior was able to take out her elite fighters. She took one last look at him before disappearing into portal.

 

~W~

 

“Yes, I would like to make a report about my two friends missing?” Robert was on cell phone. Tala hover near the tall German while Enrique only shook his head. He took a sip of his wine.

“I tell you man, they probably went to see a movie.” Smiled the blonde.

“I know, but I have a bad feeling…” Tala nibble on his thumb. His brows were frown in concern.

“Yes, I can hold.” Tala growled in frustration while a loud sob had erupted.

“Can you shut that kid up!” Tala snapped out. Johnny let out a heavy sigh.

“I would, if I could fucking understand him!” Johnny growled out. “He’s so distraught right now he is talking gibberish!” The tall red head stalk towards the pale one. Tala narrowed his gaze. “Oliver is usually the one who deals with this!” he hissed.

“Then find him!” Tala growled.

 

“Mama ushla!” came a sob. Tala was about to yell at Johnny until he recognized one of the words. His eyes widen.

“What….” He slowly turned to face the tiny child who continued to sob. Johnny let out a heavy sigh.

“Damn it! I wonder why he’s upset.” Tala slowly approached the child, who continued to sob. Due to the cleanse, Tala could visible tell that this child did not belong to this world. He highly doubt he could convinces the others as well since all four them seem rather protective of the little guy.He was about to grab a hold of the child when the front doors burst open. The scene before them had surprised in all of them. There was an odd raspy gurgle sound that filled the air. Standing at the door was Oliver, the young man was covered in blood while he held a tiny figure within his arm. Robert quickly snapped his phone closed before walking over towards the door. Enrique arched a brow in question while Johnny narrowed his gaze. Tala followed after Robert.

 

“Oliver, please allow me-”

“Leave me…” He jerked his arm out of Robert’s reach as he held onto his package. His had tighten his hold on the odd figure. Tala wondered what hellish creature did the man brought into the house. The thing barely appeared to be alive let alone conscious.

“Olive….” Came a horrible scratched of a voice. The group of men suddenly realize who was in Oliver’s arms.

“Yes… my darling?” He cooed the distinguishable figure. Tala’s eyes widen in horror as realization hit him. He couldn’t believe it! It couldn’t be her! Why! WHY! WHY!

“Are… we sa-sa-sa?”

“Yes we are darling…” Oliver continued to way towards the stairs. The young child had stop sobbing. They were hiccupping. They went to Enrique who indulged the kid.

“Oliver?” Enrique fix the kid onto his hip just as the young man came to a complete stop at his side. The child began to nuzzle the blonde.

“I just want to be left alone. Is that clear?” Enrique nodded as he continued to play with the child. Oliver then climb up the stairs.

 

Tala watched the man take the love of his life upstairs. He began to wonder if this was their punishment for not fulfilling the princess’s wish.

“Why…” he murmured softly. Johnny turn his gaze towards the other red head. “Why must things be so hard?” He growled under his breath. Johnny frown his brow together. He was feeling as guilty as the other was. 

 

~W~

 

Salima whimpered as she limp through the mirrors. She headed towards the healing chambers.

“Salima!” shouted a familiar voice. The red head let out a heavy sigh. She had her hand press to her stomach as she let out a heavy sigh. “I want to congratulate you on the success of your mission.” Spoke a young man with jet black hair and odd red steak. A look of surprised consume the young woman’s face. Her boss stood before her in the flesh. “The time barrier! It’s been broken!” He said excitedly. “We can now travel freely between the worlds!” He exclaim.Salima drop her gaze.

“That’s great to hear sir.”

“Now we can move onto the next phrase of our plan, filling the crystal points with negative energy. Good job, now go get yourself fix up.” Spoke the young man. Salima nodded her head. Her space ship was soon buzzing with life of her family.

 

_I, Salamlyon, the red knight, promise no harm will come to you from me or my companions as long as the truces isn’t broken_

_Oh? And what will break?_

_If you tell his wife_

_You’re married? Hmm… no wonder you are willing to gamble a truce, all right. I promise._

 

Salima continued to her way to the healing chambers. She slowly climbed into the healing pod.

 

_Why are you here?_

_Its my job!_

_Can’t I do anything to help you? I don’t want you to get hurt._

_Heh, are you all like this, charming and chauvinist?_

 

She entered the details of her wound before doors close onto the pod.

 

_Salima! You need to leave!_

_Why? Is your wife coming?_

_My wife?! No… It just not safe for you!_

 

Salima took a deep breath before she allowed the darkness to over come her. The one of the holy knights had broken the truces, and there will be hell to pay. No matterwho threaten her. She was going to accomplish her goals.


	15. She is an angel or devil??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao is hoping to getting some alone time with Kai but then these kids appeared out no where! Who could they be! And where is there mother!!!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 15

 

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping happily and dear Takao was enjoying the warm breeze against her bare arms. Today, she had on a pale blue dress with mint green shorts sleeve sweater. She nervously tug on her end of the skirt.

“Why are you so nervous?” came a feminine monotone voice. A sharp gasp escape Takao as she shifted her gaze towards her older female friend. “It’s just a date.” Came the statement. Manabu was wearing a dress instead of uniform. It was odd to see her in anything else, but the look had made her look softer, more approachable. The two had met along the way, and decided to walk together. Takao had mention she was on her way to meet Kai. Manabu wasn’t surprised to hear that the two were on a date, but she seem more relief by the information. “You guys have gone a date before right?” Takao took a moment to think about the question.

 

“I think so…” Manabu had stop dead in her tracks while Takao tried to think of a time she and Kai had went on a date. “Though now- eh? Manabu?” Looking around, the young teen had spotted the teenager behind her. Manabu was digging around in her handbag. Then she pulled out a tube of gloss.

“I know Catherine isn’t here to help, but here.” Takao’s face turn pink as Manabu put on the gloss then began to fiddle around with her hair. “You look very nice.” Manabu smiled. Takao nodded nervously. “I think you may need this more than me today.” Takao tilt her head in surprise as Manabu had slip something into her hand. “The only advise I can give you is relax, and enjoy yourself!” Manabu smiled. Takao shifted her gaze to look at the item. It was the pink lip gloss. “Okay, well I have to go in this direction to meet my friend, see you around Takao!” Takao snapped her head up. She waved at the teen before smiling softly to herself.

 

_Thank you…. Mana-chan._

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Takao shivered. She felt odd as she began to look around. In the distance, she had spotted Kai, and he was looking right at her. With a sharp breath in, Takao felt her cheeks heat up as she looked away shyly. “Okay Takao! You an do this!” Takao clench her hand into a fist of determination. “Just believe in yourself!” Taking a deep breath, the teen had cross the street and ran over towards him.

 

The smile on his face was welcoming. His eyes were brighter than usual. Takao began to wonder if Kai was enjoying the moment of peace they were having. Dragoon had told them to enjoy life while Catherine and Tala were away. But the moment they come back, Takao had a feeling trouble was around the corner. So what’s the point in worrying about something that hasn’t happen yet? It had been a few days since the two had gone to Paris, leaving Takao to reconnect with Kai without having “the adults” around. The teen was more than happy to spend time with her. Even though they spend most of their time together studying, but there were small things. Things that would go unnoticed by her brothers and grandfather, like hand holding and simple caress touches. Takao realize, she really enjoyed cuddling and being petted.

“You look very beautiful Takao.” He purred his words causing her to beam up at him. She had spent all night trying to find the prefect outfit for the date. She was glad he had approved of the outfit. He reach out and gentle caress her the side of her cheek. It seem she had a loose hair, which he tucked in behind her ear. The mere touch had caused her cheeks to flush while a shiver pleasure had travel down her spine. “Uh? Sorry.” Takao’s eyes widen in surprise before she drop her gaze. She felt her face heat up.

“Please don’t apologizes… I just enjoy your touch.” She murmured. Kai could only smile.

“All right, so what shall we do day?” Takao perk up. He held out his arm for her to take. She quickly grasp hold of the limp and began to nuzzle it.

“Can we walk in the park?” He nodded as they started to stroll.

 

 

~W~

 

With a sudden jolt, all three out of the five stumble around while two were running around in the ship.

“Damn it!” Came a low growl as the shortest member of the group was busy working on the main hub of the ship while the other was reading out the computer coding. “Mariam! None of that makes sense at the moment!” Came a hiss. Mariam, who was tall and slender female. Had her hair pulled back into a sleek pony tail, and had a pair thin frame glasses. She had on her traditional white lab coat on.

 

“Even without the Metal guardian! Lord Kronos was able to cause some damages to our ship.” She replied. “Joseph! I thought you had the shields up!”The ship they were on had tilted side to side causing the other three to whined in surprised. Once the turbulences had died down, everyone had settle in front of their own mirrors.Joseph, who was the shortest, wore a dark green lab coat and often had computerize head gear upon his head that was able to given him reports about any object it could see. He let out a sigh as bunch of data had stream in on his computer. A soft curse had escape him.

 

“Joseph?” Came the sharp tone of their captain. He flinched in worried before reading the data.

“Everything seems to be back online other than…” He narrowed his gaze as he moved his fingers across the mirror’s surface. “The transporter…” He added.

“Meaning what?”

“It means we have to go sky diving until I am able to get back online!” Joseph quickly closed the data before heading back to the main hub.

 

“Ooh! Sky diving! Now that sounds fun!” Came a purr from a young woman wearing strange and unusual priestess clothing. She held a spectre within her grasp as she bounce around in the ship. “So! Is this the Tokyo city, the bay district?” She wondered.

“Yes…” Mariam commented as she appeared be to busy with her own mirror. Then images of the city had appeared before them.

“Oh Gross! It looks like it’s not finish yet!” Came a whined.

“How far did we travel?” Asked their captain.

“Sir?” Mariam nervously looked toward her captain before shifting her gaze back to the mirror.

 

“We have travel thousand years back into the past!” Came a grunt. The group looked towards Joseph. “The place and time which Master Saphire had order us to head too! The same place where Salima was!” Came a growl of annoyances. The captain looks on with interested.

“So… we’ll have the holy knights to deal with then?” Wondered the largest one out of the group. His muscle glisten in the low lighting. Joseph looked confused for a moment before nodded.

“Yes!”

“Excellent! Not only can we get rid of those knights, but we can also kill the white dragon!” Came a chuckled.“Agent Driger has made this mission very easy!” Came a purr from their captain. The group all shared uneasy looks.

 

“Sir?” Mariam slowly approached the man. “Don’t you think it might be more useful if we search for the white dragon?” wondered the young woman. “It is the reason why we are here.” She spoke in a monotone. 

“Excellent idea Mariam! I am sure they are now defenceless without the help of those pesky metal dragons!” the smile on the man’s face had widen. “We should celebrate the success of our comrade for getting rid of the metal clan once she wakes!” He had turn to face the mirror before him. “But let's make the white dragon our primary goal for now.” He chuckled. “This is going to be easy!” The group had exchange looks while their leader had burst out into a maniacal laughter.

 

~W~

 

Kai had row Takao and himself to the middle of the lake. The sun had refracted off the surface causing the water to sparkle and glimmer in the light.

“Oh Kai!” came a sigh. “Will-will we always be together like this?” wondered the young teen. She had stared off into the lake before her.

“Of course!” Takao perked up. She shifted her gaze towards Kai. She was surprised by his confidences. He was looking at her, which made her fluster. “Because I can not imagine myself with anyone but you.” Takao’s eyes widen as they soon became glossy. Kai had decided to wear a loose white shirt with a pair of jeans. Giving the casual look, but still very attractive.

“Kai….” Takao sigh happily. He perked up and flinch in surprised. He blink in awe at the look that teen was giving him. He had to quickly compose himself as she crawl over towards him. “That makes me so happy to hear you say that.” She purred. There was a faint colour upon Kai’s cheeks as he shifted his gaze away. The view was very inviting and he had to resist. 

“I only speak the truth.” He added. He began to row them back while unsettling thoughts had course through his mind. Being alone in a boat wasn’t such a good idea afterall.

 

Rowing them back, Kai had gotten out of the boat with ease. Takao had trouble since she couldn’t keep the boat steady on her own. Her legs tremble and shake. Kai couldn’t help but smile at how much of a klutz the young teen was. He reached for her hand. Takao took it with relief. Then he pulled her arm gentle allowing her to pull herself up onto the dock. Then her foot had got caught on the edge. She stumbled forward in shock. Kai’s eyes widen in concern as he quickly dart forward to catch the girl.

“Hey careful there…” Takao let out an awkward giggle escape her.

“Heh… I guess I can’t always be graceful.” She kidded, but when her gaze met his. Her cheeks heat up. “Kai…” she murmured softly. She began to lean forward. Kai had lifted her chin upward as he gentle push his lips against her own. It was soft, sweet and innocent. He pulled at her elbow to bring her closer to his body, which she followed with ease.

 

Takao wanted to try something else. She poked out her tongue and teased his lower lip. The older teen groan causing his lips to part, which she quickly darted her tongue inside. Where she began to explore more of him. Kai couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he carefully moved his hand lower on her back. Just when he was getting comfort with being alone with her, he felt something hit his head. He frown his brows together in concern as he tried to focus on the battle between them. He took a peak and noticed an odd looking ball. Then the energy around them had pulse with an odd sort of magic, which the teen couldn’t place where he felt it before. It felt warm and heated at the same time. His pants were getting slightly uncomfortable as Takao continued to wiggle around. Kai had let out a sigh as Takao had broken the kiss. He really need to find somewhere else where they could continue this sort of activity. Then before he could suggest something.

 

His lips were suddenly smashed into something along with some added weight. The teen couldn’t help when he nip the pair of lips as he fell onto his tailbone. He groan in pain to glare at his darling little girlfriend, but realize there was someone else in his arms. He stared in confusion at the figure before him.

“Arg… what just happen.” Came a whine.It was a little girl with greyish hair and striking maroon eyes. She looked like a mini version of Takao. “W-w-who are you! And what are you doing with my Kai!” came a growl.

 

“Kai?”A gasp of surprised had escaped the little girl as she pulled away from the older teen. 

“Back off! And get off of my man!” The little girl turned to face Takao, who was surprised to see such familiarity between her and this little girl. “Uh…. Who are you?” wondered the teen. “And where did you come from anyway!” she hissed. The little girl lower gaze into glare of annoyances.

“I am Takao!” she declared. “And how dare you share the same hair style as me!” Takao’s brow twitched in slightly annoyances at the kid’s attitude. The little girl had curls at the ends of her hair, giving her a more feminine look.

“Your hair style!” Takao was getting mad at this little up start. “I am the only one around here with this type of hair! Me! Kinomiya Takao!” the teen declared. “You got that!” The little girl’s eyes flash with interest before a brief second before she narrowed her gaze into a glare.

 

“So… you are Kinomiya Takao eh?” Takao’s eyes widen in horror as a gun had appeared in the little girl’s hand. “Then you should have the legendary silver crystal!” Surprised had consume both teens as they stared at the little girl.

“Eh? What… are you talking about?” Takao decided to play the dumb card.

“Come on! You can’t play games with me! I know you have the crystal.” The little girl’s expression remind stoic. “I am not fooling around.” Came a growl.

“Hey now… Don’t you think that toy is a little aggressive for you?” wondered Kai. Then the little girl had pulled the gun away and pulled the trigger. A loud bang had shot through the air as a tiny bullet hole had appeared in one of the wooden piers.

 

Kai and Takao’s eyes both widen in surprise as the gun was place back on Takao’s forehead. “So, are you going to hand over crystal?” Takao gulp nervously as she was frozen in place. “Fine then.” The little girl had pulled the trigger and Takao’s head went flying backwards. Kai gasp in horror as he pushed the little girl a side.

He grabbed the young teen close and realize it was a toy all long. On Takao’s forehead was a little arrow with a tag saying surprised. Kai was thoroughly annoyed by the threat. When he turned to scowl the child, he noticed the young girl was missing. Now he was pissed.

 

~W~

 

Takao had staggered into her house declaring she was home. No one answer, which was surprising for her. The main house was fairly large, it had given the sailor guardians a place to rest and plan for any attacks. For now, Takao was just happy to be home. She couldn’t believe the day she had. She was going to whine to Dragoon all about it. Climbing the stairs and heading towards her bedroom. A sigh of relief had escaped her as the scent of cherry blossoms and green tea had filled her senses. It was always welcoming smell for her.

“Safe…” She sigh softly. She was happy and hoping not to see that annoying little girl again. Takao open her eyes with determination. Then her gaze widen in surprise at the scene of what her bedroom was in. She bolt out and went into the living room screaming for Ray. “You jerk!”

 

In the middle of the living room, Ray was having a shogi match with Hiro. Her older brother had sent her an odd look while wincing in pain.

“Hey! Lower the decimate, there is no need to be screaming.” Ray shot her a dirty look.

“What’s going on Takao?” wondered Hiro as he moved a piece.

“Admit what you did!” she snarled while pointing an accusing finger at the dark hair teen.

“What are you talking about? Did you get too much sun again?” Ray wondered in confusion.

“You trash my room because I went on a date with kai!” She growled out. Ray narrowed his gaze before laying a piece down.

“So… that’s where you disappeared off too! No wonder you dressed up. I am sure Kai was happy about it.” Ray said bitterly.

“So you admitted it then!”

“Feh! As if I would do something as childish as that! If I had know about the date, it would have been something else.” Ray declared.Takao was confused at the moment. Then she noticed something floating behind Ray. She narrowed her gaze before another strange girl had appeared beside him. She had the biggest blues eyes that she had ever seen on anyone. Her features had a hint of asian within them, but there was something else. The odd colouring of her hair had thrown her for a loop. There was no way someone else could have-

“Who are you!”

 

~W~

 

“Where could she have came from?” Kai and Takao were both sitting on a bench thinking about the young girl.

“I don’t know, I find it very particular that she just appeared as though she fell from the sky.” Kai thought about it. His head still ached from the encounter as he began to think about the distances of the nearby trees or builds for the little girl. “There is another puzzling factor, she knew about the silver crystal.” Takao looked concern as she gave Kai a worried looked.

“Kai…” came an uneasy voice. He looked down at the teen before him.

“Don’t worry!” A smile graced his features as he leaned in a little closer to her. “You got me!” He sneaked in a kiss which had arouse a blush upon Takao’s cheeks. Though he was concern on what made the hole in the pier. If the toy was a gun, then what other forces are out there were company the young girl. Something like need to be checked out, but their specialities didn’t involve wood.

 

~W~

 

“Your little cousins have came to visit!” came Ryuunosuke’s perky voice. Takao was confused on the pural.

“Cousins?” Before she knew, a giggling child came running over. She had an unusual shade of red hair ( Takao would have thought it to be strawberry blonde or pink;) with deep blue eyes. Then came the other child, who looked to be older, but appeared be more fitting with the family. An brow twitch in annoyances. “Cousins? I highly doubt they are our cousins!” Takao murmured. “These girls are tricking you!” she yelled out in frustration.The three men looked that Takao in question.

 

“Oh don’t be silly Takao. These girls are family.” Ray let out a heavy sigh.

“Geeze, I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

“No way! You told me that Catherine was the only living family member we had beside her brothers!” came a growled.

“Oh man, Catherine, you really lost it this time.” Ray handed the girl a photo album, which Takao looked in awe at photo album. Each picture page had its own little theme expressing a story, with the each of the family member even Catherine was seen in a few of them.

 

“No way… I don’t remember any of these….” Takao stared in awe at all of them. The little pink hair girl came over with a giggle.

“Don’t worry cousin Takao!” The blue hair teen flinched away from the small child. The little kids’ eyes widen while their lower lip trembled.

“Takao! Stop it, this is us during the new years!” Ray reported. Takao’s eyes widen as the dark hair teen picked up the pink hair child.

“New years? You’re kidding me Ray! Don’t you….” Takao narrowed her gaze onto the two children, who kept shooting her curious looks.

“Takao darling, you should really relax.” Spoke the older man.

“Yeah, Takao calm down.” Spoke the blue hair child in mocking tone. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the children before she felt someone nudge her. She looked down and noticed it was Dragoon. The small feline jerk his head towards the hallway.

 

~W~

 

“Takao…” Takao sat in a tub of warm water glaring at the wall in frustration. The young teen was grind her teeth together. “It was the oddest thing, that these girls show up and even Ray remembers them. They were already on friendly terms when I got back.” Spoke the dragon.

“Well! They are not my cousins!” came a growl.

“All right,” Dragoon stared nervously towards the frost glass that separate the bathing area from the sink. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took one of the pictures and sent it to Manabu to analyze it.” Takao groan in irritation. She still wanted some peaceful relaxing time with Kai. “Though I am positive they had used a lot energy to get Ray to believe that they are related.” Dragoon thought about it. He knew Ray had high spiritual energy, but so did Ryuunosuke. Hiro was a different matter, but get all three Kinomiya men under the same spell. Dragoon began to wonder about the enemies that Catherine had mention earlier.

“Also, the blue hair one is after the silver crystal!” Dragoon narrowed his gaze in suspicion. “What should we do Dragoon?” came a whine. “I wish Catherine was here.”

“Well, all we can do is wait and see what happens.” Dragoon stated. He knew it was their only strategic at the moment, and Takao didn’t like it one bit. “Besides, Catherine isn’t due back for another week. I heard things aren’t going so great over there either….” Dragoon sweat drop over the conversation he had with Tala.

 

“But that’s too long! I think we should act now before things get carried away!” Bubbles rose up from the water, which made Takao suspicious. She leaned over and sniffled the air. Then she gasp in horror as the blue hair child had rose from the water with strange blue ball on top of her head.

“Give me the Silver Crystal!” came a growled. Takao’s eyes widen in horror as the little child tried to attacked her. The two began fighting in the tub while Dragoon couldn’t believe his eyes.

“At least I know her life isn’t in danger at the moment…” Dragoon couldn’t sense any evil aura within the child. “And the two of them will be clean.” Dragoon dropped his head in shame.

 

WwWwW

 

“Mikaru!” came a whisper. The young pink hair child stood in front of a door looking up at it. She shifted her gaze towards the blue hair child who came crawling over the floor. Mikaru couldn’t believe her eyes. “Any luck getting into the room?”

“Oh Makoto… I sometimes wonder how we are even related.” Mikaru let out a heavy sigh. Makoto had finally finished crawling over. “No, there is a strong barrier surrounding the room, besides… I used most of my powers brain washing the dark hair idiot.” Mikaru hissed out.

“Why are you calling me Makoto…” wondered the blue hair child.

“Because… Its get confusing when our target has the same name as you. Anyway, Makoto is only your middle name, so get over it.” Makoto nodded as she went back to crawling along the floor. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get the silver crystal from Takao!” came a growl. Mikaru could only shake her head in shame.

 

“Idiot…” Mikaru return her attention back towards the door. She narrowed her gaze in irritation. She was about to return to her bedroom until a scream erupted from the one of the bedrooms. She shook her head in shame, but stop when Hiro and Ray popped out of their rooms. Mikaru gasp out in surprise before squealing in freight. Hiro picked up the little girl before going over to Takao’s room. Ryuunosuke came upstairs as well. They went over to Takao’s room to discovered Takao and Makoto were fighting with each other. Ryuunosuke picked up the other little girl. The little girl cried claiming she was scared and wanted someone to sleep with. The trio of men scold the young teen on her actions, leaving Takao irritated and annoyed.

 

WwWwW

 

Back in the room full mirrors, group was giving their status report on not finding their targets.

“Damn it! There must be an old barrier near by!” Ozuma hissed in frustration.

“Has the other team located the metal dragon of this time?” spoke one of the guys. Ozuma perked up.  
“Yes, she was destroy hence why we were able to travel back in time.” A hologram of two pink hair children appeared before them. One was a boy with hair spiking up in familiar manner and the other was a girl with pig tails. “Just like their mother, they insisted on protecting those from the white moon. Even though they are young; they are still very strong.” Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto the two children.

 

Then the hologram had disappeared and was replaced with hooded figure holding a crystal ball before them.

“Great wise man…” Mariah gasped out.

“The great metal dragon still lives.” Came a hollow voice. The group gasp in surprise and horror.

“How can that be?” Ozuma narrowed his gaze. “Salima was able to destroy the dragon allowing us to travel through time barrier!”

“The white moon has long lost secrets that even I am not allow to see.” Ozuma narrowed his gaze as he clenched his hand anger. He took a deep breath before looking at their seventh mirror. Salima has yet to awoken from healing pod. He began to wonder how strong was the metal dragon. “I foresee that the legendary silver crystal will bring us great misfortune.” Ozuma and the others perked up and listen to cloak figure’s words. “As long as that crystal exist, we will be unable to take control of Crystal Tokyo.”

“Lord Wiseman!” Mariam perked up. “Is the silver crystal really here in the Bay city distinct?” 

“Yes! And you must trust my powers to foresee the future.” Then communicate was cut off. Ozuma smiled.

“Prefect, I will get my hands on that crystal and destroy those from the white moon.” came a crackle.

 

WwWwW

 

Takao was able to escape the two children in the purifying room, where Maxine, Manabu and Kai met up with her.

“Are they that much of an hassle for you?” wondered Maxine. Takao glared at the blonde, who chuckled nervously.

“Well, I got some bad news for you.” The group looked at Manabu. “The pictures are real.” The group gasp out in surprised. “And I’m sure if Ray was in his right mind, he would be able to tell you that he can’t sense anything from these as well.” Takao gasped in horror while she went on complaining.

 

Makoto narrowed her gaze as she watched the group. “Why can’t you break us in?” growled the blue hair child. Mikaru let out a heavy sigh as though she had to repeat herself.

“This place has ancient seal protecting it. Unless we are invited by the reincarnation version who made this seal. Its beyond my powers same with the odd bedroom.” Mikaru informed. Makoto growled in frustration. “Besides, I am sure one of those might have the silver crystal since they seem so close to the target…” Makoto let out a heavy sigh as she went go sit on the porch with pink little girl. 

 

Mikaru looked bored as she stared off into the distances. Then she gotten a sad look upon her face. Makoto noticed it right away.

“Mikaru?” The little girl started sniffling.

“I just want my mommy and daddy!” she whimpered. “Its bad enough that we lost Hikaru during our travel!” came a whine. Makoto frown her brow together.

“Don’t worry Mikaru! I will find that crystal-” They notice grandpa Ryuunosuke was walking in their general direction. He was holding a tray of tea and cookies. Both girls had share a look of mischief.

 

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” They both ran over to the old man, who smiled at the two.

“Yes my darlings? What can I do for you?” The two looked at each other while huge smiles appeared upon their faces.

“I have a magic trick I want to show you!” Makoto grabbed her strange blue ball and began bouncing it. Then it changed into a bottle, which Ryuunosuke was in awe at the trick.

“Very nice!” he smiled at the two. The two looked at each other while snickering. Then Makoto started pouring the liquid into the tea causing the old man to gasp out in surprised. “No! They don’t like milk in their tea!” cried the old man. Then Makoto stuff the bottle into the old man’s mouth.

“Relax… its not milk, its bit of sleeping potion.” Makoto picked up the tray and started walking towards Takao’s bedroom. The bottle had return back to strange blue ball, which had a familiar face on it.

 

WwWwW

 

Ray had joined the group in Takao’s room. He was surprised to see them all there, looking over one of the pictures that was brought over by one of little girls. The pink hair one had the photo album.

“Hey guys!” The group gave the dark hair teen an uneasy look. “What seems to be the problem.” He picked up the photo and narrowed his gaze before looking at Manabu. “So, could you tell if it was photo shop or something?” The group fell over in disbelieve.

 

“You knew!!!” Takao crawled over to the dark hair teen in rage, who looked uneasy.

“Hey… chill out.” Smiled the dark hair teen. “I knew the photos couldn’t have been real, but I think we may be related to them.” Takao tilt her head. “I can’t sense any altercation to them or anything other than a warm feeling.” He smiled.

“A warm feeling.” The dark hair teen nodded.

“Yeah… This morning, I woke up from whatever spell I can put under. I don’t remember how they did it, but I don’t think they are a threat.” Smiled the dark hair teen. Takao dropped her head. Kai moved over next to the teen, and gentle rubbed her hand. Takao let out a sigh as she leaned against the dual hair teen.

 

“Children!” range an old voice. Ray went over to the door and was surprised to see Ryuunosuke behind it. “I brought you tea and cookies!” smiled the old man. Ray nodded.

“Thank grandpa! You can go now.”

“What? Don’t you want to invite me too?” Ray wore an uneasy smile.

“Sorry Grandpa is this young people stuff! Good bye!” Ray slammed the door shut as they heard the old man complaining. Ray had set the tray down onto the little coffee table, allowing everyone to grab a cup of tea, while Takao chow down on the cookies. Then the blue hair teen noticed that everyone was falling a sleep. She narrowed her gaze in suspicious before she hid.

 

Makoto went inside the room with a crackle as she returned back to her regular form. “Heh, prefect! They are sleeping like babies!” She entered into the room further. She was began to start searching Manabu.

“Caught you!” Makoto gasp in surprises as Takao grabbed the blue hair child.

“I had about enough you young lady! You are going to get it!” Makoto narrowed her gaze, then they widen as Takao began spanking her. Her lower lip began to tremble.

“Who are you really! And why are you after the silver crystal huh!” Big fat tears appeared as the spanking continued. “And how dare you drug my friends!” Makoto then started crying. “Cry all you want!” growled Takao. “I won’t forgive for drugging my friends!”Then her cried got louder and a strange force of light shot from her body and lit up the whole room. Takao gasp in horror as she dropped the child.

 

Outside, Mikaru poked at the old man, then she noticed the shot of energy that flew into the air. Her eyes widen in horror as she began running towards the source. While someone from a distances had noticed the beam of light as well.

 

Takao was against the wall in shock as Makoto calm down. “What are you?” wondered blue hair teen. Makoto sniffled.

“Heh…. It looks like I found you little dragon.” Makoto’s eyes widen in horror as Takao looked up at the new visitor. Standing before them was a young woman with lushes pink hair pulled back into two buns in shape of cat ears. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” Makoto gasp in horror as the crescent moon symbol stayed on her forehead. “Now that I’ve got you! It’s time to get rid of you!” purred the young woman.

 

“Hold up!” Takao slowly stood up as she glared at the intruder. “Who are you!”

“Who am I?” The young woman looked at the blue hair teen. “I am the youngest member of the specter clan. Mariah.” Takao stared nervously at the new person.

“Well, you’re just an over size cat!” Takao declared while Mariah narrowed her gaze.

“Well, you are in my way! So, you’ll die first! Ha!” She unleashes a fire attack, which Takao barely dodge in time. The blue hair teen stare at the fire in freight. Then she gasped in horror as she went to work on putting the fire out. Makoto had seen it was her chance to escaped. After taking care of the fire, Takao narrowed her gaze in annoyances. She soon realize the two had escape leaving her alone to deal with the emergence. She quickly transform.

 

Makoto cried out in pain as she barely dodged the fire attack that was aim at her. She fell to the ground with a groan.

“Daddy… Mommy! Help me.” She cried out, while Mariah chuckled.

“Your fast kid, just like your race is known for. It’s a shame your parents aren’t here to help you!” Mariah was about to attack again.

“Hold it right there!” Mariah looked behind to see some sailor girl. She narrowed her gaze onto the strange girl.

“And who are you?”

“I am the champion of Justice and love! My name is Sailor Wind!” declared the blue hair warrior.

 

“Heh… Can’t say I am impress.” Then Sailor Wind went on with her speech. Mariah rolled her eyes as she went to attack the girl. Sailor Wind gasp in horror as she leaped to the side to dodge the attack. Then Mariah had leaped up into the air. “Dark Fire!” she yelled out. Fire balls had appeared out of nowhere, causing Sailor Wind to panic as she tried to dodge most of the attacks. With the blue hair warrior distraction; Mariah had created a firewall and was going after Makoto.

“You leave her alone! Ha!” Mariah’s eyes widen as she was suddenly tackle to the ground. The young woman was pissed off.

“How dare you rubbed my fine face into the dirt!” came a growl. “Die!” Then a shard of metal pierced her skin. Mariah hissed in pain as she looked around. “Who did that!” Then she spotted the pink hair child who panted. They stood next to the blue one.

 

“Now Sailor Wind Attack!” cried out the tiny child. Then Sailor Wind took out her cutie moon rod and started on the attack. Mariah gasp in horror as the attack came close before she leaped out of the way. Sailor Wind’s eyes widen in surprised.

“Sailor Wind!” the blue hair warrior was at a loss. “Mark my words! I wouldn’t forgive you for this!” growled the young woman as she took off.

“Sailor Wind!” Soldier Fire suddenly appeared. The pink hair child had fainted next to the blue hair one. “I seen… you already did it…” Sailor Wind came walking over as Soldier Fire picked up the pink hair child. “What is going on? Why do people want to attack these kids?” The little girl flinched within his hold before cuddling closer to him. Then his eyes widen as images flash before his eyes.

“Fire?” The soldier snapped out of his daze. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh… no… Its good.” Soldier Fire return his gaze back towards the young girl.

 

Did I have some sort of version?

 

WwWwW

 

 

“What? Did you say Sailor Wind?” Ozuma narrowed his gaze as Mariah was fixing her makeup.

“Yes! And that stupid brat attacks me! It seems they are getting stronger by the day!” she growled out.

“Hmm, this inferences is quite unexpected since we thought they were in Paris…” spoke Ozuma. “Well, be as that may, we know that the silver crystal and the white dragon are in this city. In time both will be in our hands.”

“I can take on the next mission sir!” Mariam declared as Mariah fix her eyeliner. The pink hair woman was not please at all. She was going to get Sailor Wind even if it was the last thing she did.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two little girls had appeared out of nowhere along with anew enemy and one of them might be after Kai? What is Takao supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another exciting chapter! I couldn't think of a name for it, so its just called Chapter 16. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 16

 

The air was charge with electricity as bolts of lighting crash into the ground. A Maniacal laughter seem to echo while explosion filled the air and the ground was ripping up all around them. Three figures were running through the empty streets in a panic. Behind them was a figure had disappeared into a visible barrier that surrounded the crystal palace.

“Hurry we need to escape!” spoke one of the figures. A heavy pant escaped one the shortest one of the group before they trip on a rock.

“Ah!” A cry of pain had escaped them while the taller one stop and rush over.

“Are you all right?” There was a nod. “Good! My brother says we need to escape through the time portal.”

“But mama says traveling through time is dangerous!” came a whine.

“Well she is not here now she is!” Came a growl. The two smaller figures started crying.

“That’s enough!” The two smaller ones gasp in surprise as they stared up at the taller one. “Now! Open the door of time!” The two had shared a look before clasping their hands together. They're tiny droplets of tears floated into the air as a beam of light shot from the sky and struck all three.

 

~W~

 

The morning light cast shadows through the curtains. Creating an odd green glow within the room as it filter through the sheen fabric. Soft blue eyes flutter open before taking in their surroundings. There was a gasp of surprised as they bolted up. Looking around, Catherine realized where she was. She was about to move until there was sharp pain that struck through her.

“You’re awake?” Catherine gasped in surprised as she tried to see who was in bedroom with her. The question sounded more like a statement than a question. Soon her eyes adjusted to the light as she spotted a figure sitting in the corner of the bedroom. She wince in pain as she clenched onto the blanket close to her body.

 

“What… Hap-” She was surprise at the sound of her voice and noticed how much it hurt to talk. She could barely talk above a whisper while her throat felt raw. A heavy sigh escaped the figure as they slowly approach the bed. Catherine’s eyes widen.

“Nothing you need to worry about darling, and judging by your look. I probably don’t look too great either.” Oliver came walking over. His was matted hair and unruly looking. He also had quieted a bit of facial hair upon his face, and dark bags underneath his eyes. The look in his eyes was different from what she was used to seeing. He looked… relief. Oliver fell to the bed before pulling her into his embrace. “I am so happy…” his voice began to break. Catherine was confused. He filtered his fingers through her hair. “I- **Whimper** I thought I lost you.” There was a choke sob. Catherine tried to pull away, but the young man tightens his hold on her. “Please… Just allow me to hold you.” He whispered out.Catherine slowly nodded her head. She was going to need some answers.

 

 

~W~

 

Downstairs, Robert reading over the medical report email to him by the doctor. He let out heavy sigh. Tala stared nervously at the German.

“This is hard.” He commented. Hikaru was colouring at the table near Robert. “The doctor’s initial report has highly recommend hospital stay, but due to her unique abilities…”

“You have to stay and wait…” Tala tried to add to Robert’s thoughts. The tall male usually kept to himself and would only speak if needed too. Tala could recall the many battles he had with the man, so seeing him fret had him worried.He wasn’t sure the nature of any of the holy knights’ relationship with Catherine since he had mostly seen them as enemies.

“If she doesn’t show any signs of getting better then we should take her.” Robert replied.

 

“So?!” Tala nervously chew on his lip. Enrique came downstairs looking dishevel with lipstick smears and some discolouring along his neck.

“Really Enrique? Is she still here?” The German let out a low growl. The blond’s eyes were glassy and glance over as he stagger towards the bar.

“Yup!” He reach behind the wooden counter and help himself a drink. “And I’m not done yet!” He smirk behind his glass. Tala was getting slightly annoyed. Robert had disappear from the manor, Enrique had locked himself in his bedroom with a lady friend. Oliver was currently shut in his own bedroom and Johnny….

 

Tala didn’t know where the other red head was at the moment. He was slightly concern about that, but now it seem Robert had receive some news from the Doctor that had came to visit. It annoyed him that he was left out of the loop.

“All right!” Enrique slammed his glass back down onto the counter. “I am going back at it!” He chuckle with a lopsided smile. He stagger towards the stairs. “Baby! Here I come-” Tala was about to tell the blond off until the sound of his excitement had died.

“Hey, what is-” His gaze widen in surprise as well. Standing on the stairs was Oliver. The young man looked worse for wear.

 

The exciting look suddenly disappeared from Enrique’s face as he took on more serious look.

“Well?” Oliver exam the room first before shifting his gaze towards the blond.

“She finally awake.” Tala’s eyes widen as he heard the news. He knew the French man had merely whisper it, but it sounded much louder than that. Tala thought he heard a choke sob escaping the blond before a hearty chuckle escape him.

“Great! It’s time to celebrate!” He was much slower going up stairs than he was before. Tala arched a brow as he watched Oliver go into the kitchen.

 

Tala anxiously watched the young man who continued on to make himself something to eat. He was unsure how to approached the subject. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Please…” he began. Oliver perked up as if to realize he was standing there, which was possible. The man didn’t carry himself like he used to. “How is she?” Oliver was about to open his mouth until a loud bang had caught their attention.

“Come on Baby! Don’t be like that! I just want-”

“{Enrique! I had- Oh My God!}” silence upstairs as the two males quickly darted up. “{Shouldn’t you be in a hospital if you’re getting a plastic surgery?}”Enrique’s lady of the night smack her lips as she chew her gum. “{Anyway! Good luck, like on the recovery!}” The young lady took off while Enrique looked stun for a moment. He was distracted at the moment. Tala ran up the stairs, pushing Oliver aside as he came into view. Enrique stood next to a petite looking mummy, with the amount of medical wrap, it was most logical approached. Something wiggle behind them as soft murmurs seem to escape the figure.

 

“Cat!” He had rushed over and grabbed a hold of the young woman. There was a sharp gasp from her. Tala soon realize how frail she felt at the moment.

“Yu…Yu…” Her voice sounded horse and crack as she tried to say his name.

“I was going crazy!” He replied. Her eyes widen briefly for a moment. “No one was telling me anything!” Her gaze drop as she fell weakly into his embrace. His eyes widen as she continued to murmur.

“I’m… sorry.” Tala drop his gaze as he drop to the floor along with her.

“No Cat… I’m the one who is sorry.”

 

~W~

 

“Salima… Wake up.” came a stern tone. Mariam had entered into the red head’s chambers. She noticed young woman was still in the healing pod. She quickly access the healing pods data and looked over at the medical reports. There were multiple blows to her core along with her head.“Oh dear… Salima, who did you piss off this time?” Mariam had frown her brows in concern. The body suit she had made Salima wear was able to stave off most of the damage, but the one to the head. Mariam had notice a lot of the resources were working on mending fracture skull. “Damn… whoever this was, they really wanted to kill you.” She murmured quietly to herself. Mariam had made a mental note about the damages. She quickly check the status of the pod and noticed she was nearly done.

 

  
“Mar-iam?” came a harsh whisper. The young woman perked up to her name as she looked over at the window that was place to view of patient that was healing.

“So…. You’re awake?” Salima groan as she leaned against the door. The fluid inside the pod quickly drains away before the door open up allowing the woman to stumble out. Mariam was able to catch Salima. “Oh Salima, when are you going to learn to leave the wasp nest alone?” The woman clung onto Mariam who dragged her body over to a bed where she dress the red head in soft clothing. “Well… at least we know you can get pregnant.” Salima stared off into the distances while Mariam continued to read over the report. “Though I see you null the first one, and the second was destroy by attack.” Salima tighten her hold onto her stomach. “Do you want to talk about it?” Salima shook her head. “Okay, well I came in here for a reason.” Salima shifted her gaze towards her cousin.

 

“It seems the metal dragon isn’t dead yet.” Salima didn’t seem surprise by the news. “Ozuma isn’t too happy about that.”

“How… how did you guys find out?” she wondered. Mariam looked up in surprise as she began to wonder about the woman’s mission. From the last she heard, it was going well. It seem that Salima had some sort of truce with the group from this time. 

“The Wiseman had reported that outer barrier protecting the city is still up,” Salima cursed at her situation. “But the time barrier has been destroy. Which allows us to travel freely from the past to the future.” Salima covered her face as she tried to hold back the sob. “Salima…” Mariam could see her dear cousin was struggle. “I need your report on the metal dragon.”

“I fucking killed her!” she blurted out followed out a loud sob. Mariam looked surprised by the outburst. “I shot her heart with a bolt of electricity!” continued on the sob. “I don’t know how! Or why she is still alive!” Came a mournful sob. Mariam narrowed her gaze.

 

“I see…” Mariam shifted her gaze back to the medical report. “I thought she weaker.”

“She is!” Mariam looked back at Salima, who was sobbing mess. “The metal dragon is nothing more than a selfish spoiled snot nose brat!” came the scream. “With four fucking knights in shiny amour protecting her.” Mariam nodded her head.

“Well, you just get your rest dear cousin. While I figure out what do with ancestor of the metal dragon.” Leaving the room, Salima clenched onto a pillow.

“I will get you Catherine Starlight… If it’s the last thing I do!”

 

 

~W~

 

The sun slowly rose into the air. There was a faint sound of the someone crying that alert the sleepy girl. Makoto groan as she slowly awoke. She rubbed her eyes before staring sleepy at her cousin.

“Mikaru…” came the sleepy drone. “You need your sleep… You’re going to get sick.” Makoto reached for the little girl, who flinch away from her. Makoto tilted her head in confusion.

“Go away!” Makoto’s eyes widen as she suddenly felt awake. Mikaru sniffled. “This is all your fault!” Makoto was in shock. “It’s your fault that the black moon clan is after us!” Her little lip began to tremble. “Its your fault that Hikaru is missing! Everything is all your fault!” screamed the little girl. Makoto tears crept at the corner of her eye before she narrowed her gazed into a glare.

“Shut up! You were the one who wanted to prove something!” came a sob. Then Makoto got up and bolt out of the room leaving Mikaru alone to cry. Running down the stairs, Ryuunosuke was able to see the little blue hair child leave along with the strange floating toy. He shift his gaze up towards the stairs before letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“I am getting too old for this.” He slowly made his way up before stairs and followed the quiet sounds. He hit his head on the way to the attic, where they were using as a spare room for the children. He glared at the small opening before shifting his gaze towards the small child. “Mikaru, darling what is wrong?” The little girl was on the bed barely making a sound as she cried. It reminded him of Catherine whenever she was upset. He had to listen carefully to know when young woman was upset. The little girl perked up in surprise while panic filled her eyes. “Sweetie, it’s all right.” Ryuunosuke quickly approached the girl and pulled her into his embrace before she could run away. She was too much like Catherine. The little girl fought against the older man before sobbing had came to a soft sniffle. “That’s a good girl, now tell grandpa what is wrong?” He smiled down at the girl. She stared up at him curious.

“I miss mommy and daddy.” She whimpered out. Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

“Oh…”

 

“I miss mommy more though.” The little girl confessed.

“I see, and what did your mother do whenever you were upset?” Mikaru perked up as she stared at the old man.

“Um…” Mikaru began to think about it. “She would give me tea and some sort of gooey pastries.” Ryuunosuke’s smile had widen when he realize she was asking for.

“Then I will give you tea and some mochi cakes.” Mikaru’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Mochi cakes?”

“Yes, it’s a tradition bake good here, but my granddaughter has done something wonderful with them.” Mikaru made a sour face at the idea of Takao cooking anything. Ryuunosuke had noticed that Mikaru had stop following him. “Don’t worry, this is a different granddaughter.” Mikaru perked up as she quickly followed the old man. She reached for his hand. The moment, she met this old man, she felt strong sense of moon magic flowing through him. She felt safe around him. She couldn’t explain it, but she was surprise to see her spell had taken hold on someone who appeared to be so strong.

 

Ryunosuke had lead them to the kitchen where he went into the freeze and pulled out bright colourful balls. Mikaru’s eyes widen in awe. Ryuunosuke had continued to move around in the kitchen until he presents her a tray of colourful balls and cute little tea pot and cup. Mikaru stared nervous at the treat.

“Go on,” Mikaru grabbed one and took a bit. She was in heaven, the treat was a prefect blend of sugar and cream. Then she realized, the ball began to stick to her fingers. She heard Ryuunosuke chuckling beside her. “I don’t know how she does it, but once they warm up in your hands. They become sticky.” He smiled. Mikaru’s eyes widen before stuffing her face with the treat. Ryuunosuke could only sip his tea.

 

Yes… The child was identical to Catherine.

“Grandfather?” Ryuunosuke perked up as Hiro popped his head into the kitchen. “Is that mochi balls your feeding to Mikaru!” Came the annoyed tone. Mikaru flinched in fear as she stop eating. “You know the children need more than sugar.”

“It’s all right deary. You can keep eating them.” Came Ryuunosuke calm voice. Mikaru stare up at Ryuunosuke, who winked at her. “Besides Hiro, I am their grandfather. It’s my job to spoil the girl.” He smile warmly while Hiro groan in irritation.

“Arg! Grandpa… By the way, where is Makoto? I can’t find her.” Both Mikaru and Ryuunosuke flinched in surprised.

“Uh… I am not sure…” He nervously scratched his cheek while Hiro continued to groan in irritation. He left the room grumbling. “Hey, can you do me a favour?” The little girl nodded. “Go wake up Ray and Takao.” The little girl nodded before stuffing another mochi cake into her mouth. She took off upstairs to wake up the others.

 

Mikaru nervously knocked on Ray’s door. She felt odd static coming from him. She couldn’t quite place it, but she knew not to get on the older teen’s wrong side. She quietly open the door and stare into the dark room. She was surprise how she was still able to manage a small sherd since it took most of her magic to brainwash the young man.

“Ray…” came the quiet murmur. The door creak as it open further causing the little girl to flinch in fear. “R-r-ray?” she whispered as she slowly entered the room. She wince at the floor boards creaking under her weight. She couldn’t see very well and the darkness was overbearing. “I-i-its time to wake up…” then she bump into something solid while something groan in the darkness… 

 

Then there was a deep growl followed by the odd static that filled the air. Her fingers began to feel tingle as the feeling began to travel along her skin. A whimper escape her. There was a heavy breathing lingering in the air as something darted behind her.Her eyes widen in horror. She slowly turned to see what was moving. Her mouth fell open as she stared up. There… Before her were a pair of golden eyes stared at her through the darkness. It was like it they could see into her.

 

“Good…”

 

She let out a scream of terror followed by a loud sob. “Oi! Calm down!” She began to fret as she felt the thing grab a hold of her. She was too scare to realize what was going on. She sob loudly.

“Hey… what is going on?” came a tired voice. The lights turn on to reveal Ray holding onto Mikaru within his arms while Takao rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“I mustn’t have scare her since-” The sound of water spilling had filled the air while Mikaru hiccup and continued to sob. Ray let out a startling gasp while Takao quickly took off. The dark hair teen began cursing causing the little girl to cry harder. “Stop it!” She flinched in fear. She stared up at the teen sniffling while Ray let out a heavy sigh.“Great!” Ryuunosuke had popped his head into the room.

“Oh good to see that you are awake my boy!” smiled the old man. Ray’s brow twitched. “Oh? Did the little one make a mess? Or was it widdle Ray?” Ryuunosuke joked around, while Mikaru began to relax.

“Grandpa…”

“Makoto is missing, but it seem you have problems of your own to figure out. The two of you should take a bath before coming down for breakfast. Understood?” Ray nodded his head before looking down at the child.

“Awesome… I am stuck with brat duty… what is this! You are covered in chocolate! Grandpa!!!” Ryuunosuke chuckled to himself as he headed towards Takao’s room.

 

The young girl was pulling on her male uniform. The old man was sad to see the female uniform go.

“Takao, darling… where is your other uniform?”

“Its in the laundry.” Ryuunosuke flinched in horror when he noticed Takao’s laundry pile. “What’s up?” She finished pulling on her pants before walking over towards the older man.

“Uh… Makoto is missing, I need you to go searching for the poor thing.” Takao gasped in horror.

“But grandpa!”

“Don’t whine Takao! I think the girls had disagreement, so Makoto took off.” Takao pouted.“Besides, if you don’t find her quickly, the boys will eat your breakfast.” Takao gasped in horror. She quickly grabbed her jacket and took off.

 

Just as she was about to see, she spotted Ray heading to the bathroom with Mikaru.

“Taking a bath?”

“Yes! So you better be quick on finding that other little brat.” Takao nodded her head before watching Ray. The older teen seem annoyed, though she couldn’t blame him. He did get peed on. Takao quickly rush out of the house while calling for Dragoon. The tiny feline quickly gave chase while Ryuunosuke only shook his head.

“These kids are going to be the end of me.” He continued to drink his tea.

 

 

~W~

 

The sun had continued to climb into the sky while the birds began to chirp. Takao ran through the streets.

“I can’t believe she took off.” She would paused to look around before going down a random street. She was able to add a little wind magic to her legs to speed up the process, but she couldn’t figure out where the child had disappeared off too. Her gaze brighten she notice a familiar turn off. “The park! I should check there if- AH!” Takao had crash into something solid. Her whole body went bouncing back and hit the ground with a thud. The teen let out a groan while rubbing her sore bottom.

 

“Takao?” the voice that spoke up was unusually cheerful. “Heh, imagine running into you.” came a slightly pant. She looked up and a pink blush had coloured her cheeks. A breathless sigh escape her as she gaze upon the handsome teen before her. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and loose shirt. There were beads of sweat rolling down side of his face.

“Kai!” A bright smile had grace her features as she stared up at the teen. Kai gentle took a hold of her arm and help her to her feet. Takao then dive in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around the teen, which surprise Kai. Though he welcome the physical affection. He returned the embrace.

“Well, this is certainly turning out to be a great morning,” he murmured into her hair. Takao sigh as she nuzzled her face into his shirt to breath in his scent. It was unique and different from anything else.

“Oh Kai, being with you makes the world a better place.” she murmured into his chest.

 

His gentle caress had caused her to pull back. The look on his face had sent her heart a flutter. Her lids lower as she slowly rose up onto her toes. Kai had leaned forward. His warm breath tickles her skin and set her on edge. His hand on her back had pressed her forward.

“Hey! What do you two think you’re doing!” came a hiss. The two flinched in surprise before separating in sheer embarrassment. “Don’t you think it’s kind of early for that type of thing!” came a growl. Kai looked up and spotted Dragoon perched on a stonewall. The small feline was glaring at him. Kai chuckled nervously.

“Heh, good morning Dragoon!”

 

“Don’t you good morning me young man when I know what exactly goes on in that head of you!” Kai cough to clear his throat while his cheeks turn a dark pink. Takao gave the two a confusing looks. “Besides, did you forget? You’re supposed be looking for Makoto.” Takao’s eyes widen in realization as worry and concern mask her features.

“Kai!” The older teen turn his gaze towards the teen. “Could you please help me?” The pleading look was something he couldn’t deny. It tug at his heart strings. “Mikaru had gotten into a disagreement with Makoto and doesn’t know where she has gone off too.” Kai’s eyes widen in surprise, but he was hesitant at first which didn’t go unnoticed by dragoon. The small feline narrowed his gaze onto the teen. 

“Right, you don’t think that strange woman has found her yet, do you?” Soon the pair went running down the road.

“Who knows, but at any rate we should try to find her quickly!”

 


	17. Breaking hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am sorry for not updating peeps! I've been busy with family and couldn't get to my computer or bring me with me! I can do edits on my phone, but I don't like it since it is such a small screen.... so yeah! I couldn't bring myself to do it! Anyway enjoy!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 17

The wind brought on a gentle breeze which hug and held Makoto… It was reminder of her mother and the powers she has. Something that Makoto appears to lack. She didn’t appear to gain any abilities from neither of her parents other any a sharp sense of wit and being quicker. She had found a park where she pushed herself on the swing. She stared hard at the ground with a worry expression.  
“What if I fail?” She wondered worriedly. “What if we don’t get back in time to save Mama Cat?” the child stared at the ground. “Mommy…” came a whimper. “Daddy!” followed by a choke sob.

“Makoto, why did you run off?” Makoto’s eyes widen in surprise. “Everyone is really worried and are still searching for you.” She recognized the voice which had caused her to tighten her hold onto the chains of the swing.  
“Leave me alone!” she bit out bitterly. She couldn’t believe it! It seem the idiot had found her. “Go away” she sniffled while clenching her eyes tightly. She refused to cry in front of someone so ditzy.

 

Kai had taken note on how the kid’s shoulder had stiffen and her grip on the swing. He let out a sigh before grabbing a hold of Takao’s shoulder. Takao was about to scowl the child, but stop when Kai had seeped forward. Kai had kneeled down beside the swing.  
“Now don’t be sad Makoto, come on, why don’t you come home with us?” Kai offered the little girl a smile as he held his hand out for her take. A healthy pink blush appeared upon her chubby cheeks. A smiled grace her features as she nodded her head. With a little hop she grasp a hold of the older teen’s hand and leaped into his embrace. Kai smiled as held the small child. Then his eyes widen shock when the two made contact. The world around him had blurred into darkness while visions of an unknown world were presented to him. **His love… was in danger! The cities fell to ruins, invasion of unknown enemy had appeared.**

_What is all of this?_

**Their were cries of help**

_What is going on?!!!_

**Then Takao’s tear strain face had filled his vision.**

“Kai?” Her voice was able to snap him out of his daze. He took a sharp breath in as he soon adjusted to his surroundings. There was the park before him and young Makoto clinging onto him. Her mere presents had set him edge until… “Are you all right?” Came a voice of concern. Kai shifted his gaze towards Takao. Her brows were frown in worry while she looked down at him. Kai immediately felt at ease when he realize that Takao wasn’t in any danger. A soft sigh of relief had escape him.

“Yeah…” his voice was a bit wobbly. “I’ll be fine.” He shot her a grin. “Everything is good.” He felt the need to reassure her. Then he shifted his gaze towards the child within his arms.

What was that?

He couldn’t understand where these visions were coming from. “Let’s head back.” Takao nodded her head with hesitation before began to back away from the two. Dragoon had leap from the teens arms and followed the teen.

WwWwW

Dragoon had watched the trio walk along the street. He kept his gaze onto Kai. He couldn’t sense anything from the child, but he got a hit of something from the older teen. He couldn’t explain it, but figure he need to watch the young man or get Dranzer to look after his charge.  
“Makoto!” Dragoon flinched in surprise at the volume the girl had on her. “You should get down, I am sure Kai is tired from carrying you along enough.” Takao hissed out as she tried to hid her jealousy. It was obvious to the feline and the older teen.  
“You really need to stop calling me Makoto, my name is Takao after all.” The child stated as though Takao didn’t understand or the teen was slow or something. This annoyed Takao. Kai decided to step in.  
“But I like the name Makoto.” Kai spoke light heartily. “Especially Mako-chan!” Makoto perk up as her cheeks colour. “I think it suits you perfectly.” A smile grace his features.  
“Well… I guess you can call me Makoto.” Makoto felt embarrassment.

“Then can I call you Makoto too?” wondered Takao. Makoto flinched in annoyances before turning to glare at Takao.  
“No way! Only my new boyfriend can call me that!” Makoto shot Takao a dirty look while Kai turn pink at the term.  
“Boyfriend? I think you are mistaken! He’s my boyfriend.” Came a hiss. Kai’s cheeks had flush in colour when Takao had declared Kai to be her boyfriend. It had given the teen a warm feeling to know that the other had felt strongly towards him.  
“Oh yeah? Well, Kai will get tired of you and will become mine boyfriend.” Grinned the little girl. Takao chuckled.  
“Oh please, you have no idea what sort of powers you are messy with kid. Kai loves only me.” Kai sent Takao a questionable look. “We are deeply and madly in love with each other!” she declared causing Kai to chuckle nervously. “So don’t even try to flirt with him! Keep your grabby dirty paws off of him!” Takao shot Makoto a glare. Kai knew he had to dial the tension back a bit between the two.

“Oh come on Takao, Makoto is only playing.” Kai tried to ease the tension. “She is lonely and just wants some attention.” He spoke softly. This had caused the younger teen to flinch as she was over come by shame. Takao frown her brows together before darting a head. Kai had taken note. “Hey Takao! Wait up! What’s wrong?” Takao refuse to meet his gaze.  
“Nothing! Why don’t the two of you have a lot of fun together! And! Why don’t you two get married!” came a growl.  
“Hey Takao, there is no need to be upset.”  
“I am not upset!”  
“Takao…”

~W~

Back at the Kinomiya estate, the family was outside to meet up with Takao and Kai. Ryuunosuke was softly petting Makoto.  
“Oh my Makoto, you gave us all a fright.” Ryuunosuke had kneeled down so he was eye level with the child. Makoto stared at Ryuunosuke in awe.  
“Yeah! All of us a fright!” echo a smaller voice.  
“You can’t go running off without telling someone.” Ray added in.  
“Yeah! Without telling!” came a whine.  
“We were looking everywhere for you.” Hiro sounded annoyed.  
“Everywhere!” Mikaru continued to echo everyone who glaring at Makoto. Ryuunosuke sigh softly while Hiro and Ray both looked annoyed.  
“Well, now that we found her, and she is safe. Everything is all right now.” Hiro stated. Then he looked up and recognized the teen. “Hey… You’re Hiwatari right? You got to Ray’s school as well?” Ray snicker while the two flinched. Kai nodded mutely as Hiro bolt towards the teen and looked him over.

Kai began to sweat nervously while Ryuunosuke slowly rose to his feet with Mikaru with his arms.  
“Wasn’t he the boy you went on a date with the other day?” Takao gasp in horror while Hiro narrowed his gaze onto the teen.  
“Oh yeah… Kai! I remember.” Hiro got this really creepy grin upon his face. “How about you and I have a little chat?” Kai stared up nervously up at the older Kinomiya. He has heard of somethings about the man from Ray. He wasn’t too sure if wanted to be alone with the guy.  
“Erm! I am sorry, but I am kind of in middle of something, so maybe another time!” Ray continued to snicker as he watched Kai take off. Hiro tried to chase after the teen, but age was catching up to him. Ryuunosuke let out a chuckle while setting Mikaru down.

“Takao darling.” The teen looked up at her grandfather with a blush. “How about we invite him over when Hiro is gone on one of his trips?” He whispered into her ear. Takao’s blush had deepen in colour as she nodded her head.  
“Hey grandpa!” Hiro snapped as he noticed his grandfather whispering something into Takao’s ear. “I refuse to allow our dear Takao become impure!” Hiro came stomp backing. Ryuunosuke let out a heavy sigh. “Just because Catherine is no longer innocent doesn’t mean I am going to give up on Takao!” Ray came over to Takao while her face turn beet red. She couldn’t believe what the two were saying!

_She! Becoming impure by kai!_

Takao drop down into a crouch as she hid her face. She could barely get over the fact they were now kissing! Let alone to any of that stuff!  
“Why didn’t you help?” came a whine.  
“And miss the show?” Ray snicker as he watched his dear little sister become flustered. It had also set his mind at ease to know that his friend hasn’t gone too far with her. “You know Hiro has a trouble with the Kinomiya girls bring home boys.” His wiggle his brows as he watched steam raise. “Remember what happen to Catherine and Tala?” Takao dropped her head in shame.

 

Mikaru began running around in circles around the family. “It’s happening! The spell if wearing off!” she gasp out while Makoto ignored her cousin.  
“Grandpa, Hiro! I am hungry, can I have pancakes?” wondered Makoto. Hiro and Ryuunosuke had paused on what they were talking about. Then they turn to face the two children.  
“Uh… Grandpa. Who are these children?” wondered Hiro. Makoto’s eyes widen in horror. Ryuunosuke arched a brow as he walked towards the two. Takao stared at the two in surprised.  
“I don’t know…”  
“Are they maybe our cousins?” wondered Ray. He tilted his head in curious as he watched the two. Ryuunosuke kneeled down and exam Makoto.  
“No… Catherine is the youngest in her family, and she is the only one able to have children. Unless…” The rest of the family got closer to the older man. “ Unless she had kids without telling us!” declared the old man. Hiro dropped his head in shame while Ryuunosuke laugh at his own joke. Ray rubbed his head as though trying to remember something.  
“Uh… I don’t remember her being pregnant besides, isn’t she kind of young?” Ryuunosuke suddenly got a serious look upon his face. Takao stared in disbelief at her family. She nervously bit her lower lip wonder what the two were going to do.

Mikaru hid behind Makoto who stared at the group with determination. “Mikaru!” The little girl nodded as she took the strange ball from Makoto and bounced it around.  
“Got it! Look right!” The group looked right. “Look left!” Then they looked left. “Now here comes a magic trick!” The odd ball had change into an umbrella. They clap in awe at the cute little trick. Mikaru had grabbed a hold of the umbrella and began to twirl it.  
“We are your distance cousins!” she began to sing. Dragoon flinched in horror as he shook his head.

This is an weak spell, but…

The dragon tilt his head in shame when he notice both Takao and Ray were getting caught up in trances. He quickly bit into Takao and kicked Ray. The dark hair teen went crashing onto the ground while Takao hissed in pain. The two turn to glare at the dragon.  
“Oh Mikaru and Makoto, I can not believe I forgot to feed you two.” Ryuunosuke began to cuddle the two girls. Takao was in shock. Her grandfather and brother had brought their lies once again!

“It’s okay Grandpa.” Hiro chuckled heartily before picked up the strange toy.  
“Huh… Where did you guys get this toy?” The two flinched in surprise while Hiro exam it. “It must be one of Starlight’s prototypes because it looks like Dragoon.” Dragoon flinched in horror mewl in anger. Because he definitely didn’t think the stupid thing look anything like him! He was a lot slender!

Ryuunosuke, Hiro and Mikaru started to head back to the house. Takoa narrowed her gaze before she grabbed a hold of Makoto.  
“Hey! You had them under a spell this entire time!” came a growl. Makoto narrowed her gazed into a glare before she jerked her arm free.  
“Let go of me!” came a hiss. Takao flinched in fear as she backed away from the child. Makoto let out a sigh before following the others. Takao nervously watch the two. Mikaru continued to cuddle with Grandpa while Makoto and Hiro share in conversation.  
“Something is not right about them…” Takao murmured quietly.

~W~

Walking through one of the many mirrors was Mariam. She narrowed her gaze onto their leader. Ozuma was a man she cared very little for, but orders were orders.  
“You called Master Ozuma?” she crossed her arms over her chest. Then a gasp had escape her as the computer began to boot up. The man stood before a hologram map of Crystal Tokyo. Mariam’s eyes widen in surprise as she came closer. “Is that Crystal Tokyo?” she wondered.  
“Yes…” Then certain points had lit up on the map. “Dung and Joseph were able to collect data from the future. It seems in order to help our friends in the future, we need to take over the charge points here in the past to weaken the barrier.” Mariam nodded her head.  
“I thought our job was to secure hold of the white dragon and the silver crystal.” She added.  
“It is, but this take priority at the moment. It seem the outer barrier is causing interferences with our communication lines with future.”

“Meaning if we run into trouble, we won’t be able to call for help?” Ozuma nodded while Mariam cursed.

“Besides, it seems the guardian of time has activated his pets.” Mariam’s eyes widen in horror.  
“Joseph!” Her brother’s name had escape her lips as her eyes darted to his mirror. The mirrors were only a illusion, for they were gates way to past, future and present or teleportation devices they to get to each others room.

“Dunga and Joseph had large number of droids under their commanded. Beside, they are nearly through the time tunnel.” Then two of the mirrors had glow as two figures fell through, Mariam’s eyes widen as she bolt forward.  
“Joseph! Joseph! Can you hear me!” emotion had leak through Mariam’s voice. She gentle patted the young man’s face as she held him close.  
“Hey… Mariam… your true colours are showing.” Came a grunt. Mariam narrowed her gaze onto Dunga.  
“You idiot! It was your job to protect him!” came a screech. Dunga only grunted before pushing himself up. He stagger over to Ozuma who narrowed his gaze in disgusted. He handed Ozuma small microchip, which Ozuma had plug into their computer system. Ozuma’s gaze had lit up as data had stream in. The grimes look had turn into a smile.  
“This is prefect! Dunga! You did great!” The blond scratched his cheek nervously while Ozuma continued to decode the data.

 

“Uh… What is it sir?” wondered Dunga. Mariam looked up wondering if the knowledge was really that important.  
“It’s coordinates of the charge points in the future, where they correlated with past.” Mariam’s gaze widen in awe. Ozuma was able to zone in on one of the points where it reveal a make salon in present.  
“That’s one of the charge points?” Dunga looked confused. “It doesn’t looked very well protected.”  
“That’s because we are thousand years into the past. Our influence will have massive impact on the future. Mariam! I need you to go filled this point with dark energy! Are we clear?” Mariam let out a sigh before standing up. She had Joseph leaned against her. “Crystal clear sir, I will get right on it.” The two had disappeared into one of the mirrors.  
“You must be tired from your long journey too Dunga.” The blond nodded. “Go rest until further orders.” Dunga was hesitated but did as he was told. Ozuma watched the data continued to stream in with glean.

 

In the medical bay, Mariam had set Joseph into a healing pod, which filled with strange liquid.  
“Go sit, I’ll be right with you.” She stated. Dunga nodded he went over to the hover bed. He poked at it before hopping onto it. Then Mariam came over with a small computer. “Laid down, so I can take your vitals.” The computer began to download the data.  
“Well?”  
“Other than a few scraps and buries. You’ll be fine, but you need to keep up with your vitamins. The time tunnel takes it total on the body and mental state. There are only very small amount of people who can freely travel through the tunnels without any side effects.” Putting the computer down aside, Mariam grabbed a hold of a syringe and push whatever was in the item into Dunga then throwing away the item.  
“Then what’s with the drugs?”  
“An extra precaution, it’s just a hormonal injection to help with the mental state. We don’t need one of our going insane due to time travel. Now rest up and keep an eye on him.” Mariam pulled off the gloves and trash them too. She walked over to a computer and the doctor outfit had change into a body suite. She was about to go through the mirror until Dunga spoke.  
“Mariam… I am sorry. I didn’t mean for Joseph to get hurt.” She had tighten her grip on the edge of the mirror.  
“It’s fine Dunga, I understand. I just hope with knowledge we gain, we can finally get rid of the white moon.” Mariam stepped completely through the glass disappearing from sight. Dunga let out a sigh while leaning back onto the bed.

~W~

Ray was chuckling with his fellow students when he notice Kai stumbling into class. He waved his classmates before going to join his friend.  
“Hey man, doing panties raids without me?” Ray grinned. Kai only groan before plop down onto his desk. “Dude…” Ray finally noticed the dark circles under Kai’s eyes. The look of exhausted upon the teen. It was concerning. “This is not good, this is the third time in the row you been late for school.” Kai leaned forward resting his forehead against his hands. “Is it your grandfather’s business?” Kai shook his head.  
“I am sorry, did you take notes?” Ray nodded as he handed over his note book.  
“You’re not sneaking Takao out are you?” Kai flinched in fear before relaxing.  
“No… I wish it was that.” Ray tilt his head to the side as he watched his friend. “It’s these dreams… or visions…” Kai remember the raid flash of images show to him during the day, but while at night, it was only a nightmares. They were starting to have a physical manifestation around his room. “I don’t know, I should probably take some sleep aids or something.”  
“Okay… but you should take it easy man.” Kai offered a weak smile.  
“Any news on the who the children are?” Class soon began and Ray continued on jolt down notes while Kai had trouble listening.

“No, and dragoon claims the spell that put on us was too weak to work, so I am guess someone is helping them out.”  
“The enemy?”  
“No… Dragoon thinks Jiji is helping them.”  
“Jiji?!”  
“Subconsciously of course, Jiji is still dormant within Grandpa.” Kai let out a sigh of relief. “But it seems Jiji had taken a liking to one of the girls. Can you guess?” Kai groaned before looking up at the dark hair teen.  
“Mikaru?”  
“Yes, but I hear Grandpa often comparing the girls to Luna and Yoishie.” Kai’s eyes widen.  
“Your mother and aunt?” Ray nodded. “I thought Catherine and Takao were the splitting image of those two.”  
“They are, but it's odd for Grandpa to draw parallels.”

“Not really.” The two perked up as Manabu came over to sit with them. It was lunch time, and Ray found their spot on the roof empty. “In order to care for those he doesn’t have any relation too; his mind needs to draw parallels. To see them as family and not a threat.” She sat between them with her computer out. “Since the Kinomiya grounds has some sort of spiritual barrier protecting it from those who are evil. You remember the time where Tala and Sergei had a trouble get in?” Ray nodded. “If those girls were threat, they wouldn’t be allowed to entered into the grounds.” Kai let out a sigh.

“So… the barrier will roast them?” Ray watched the little animation that Manabu had put together. She quickly snapped her computer shut. Ray flinched in surprise.  
“That was only example, though I would like to measure your spiritual energy if I could.” Ray nodded. “And Kai, not sleeping again?” The older teen let out a growl.  
“God! Does everyone know about it!” He snapped. Ray’s eyes widen in surprise while Manabu narrowed her gaze. “I am sorry! I’m just really tired…” He murmured. He grip his forehead as he ponder on his choices.  
“Dude… whatever is bothering you, you should let it go.”  
“Yeah… were here to help you out Hiwatari.” Kai looked relief.  
“Here,” Ray drop a single key on table before teen. Kai picked it up and looked at it. “Hey man, it’s only a key not going to bite or anything.”  
“I know it’s a key, but whose apartment is it?” Ray’s eyes widen in surprise while Manabu snicker.

“Oh yeah, it’s Tala’s place. He gave me the spare incase I need a place to crash from my ladies!” Ray grinned. Then he received a swift smack across the head. “Hey! What was that for!” came a growl.  
“You really shouldn’t be sleeping around!” Manabu growl. “You are going to put this school’s reputation down the drain!” Kai looked an at the key before clenched onto it.  
“I am going to take you up on your offer Ray.” Ray perked up.  
“Yeah?”  
“And I am going to go and try get some shut eye.”  
“Okay Kai, take care!” Ray waved the teen good bye before glaring at Manabu.  
“You still haven’t told the others have you!” Manabu let out a sigh.  
“I am still undecided on the matter, besides why do you care?” Ray let out a sigh.  
“I don’t know.” Manabu flinched in annoyances. “I only care where it counts when Takao is involved, and she likes you a lot. And if you leave without saying goodbye, I won’t forgive you.” Ray threaten while Manabu rolled her eyes in annoyances.

~W~

Kai stagger his way towards the apartment. This is the fourth day he had went with out sleep. He was going to try Ray’s idea and try to sleep else where. He flinch in pain as images of destruction had flash before his eyes. It was Takao, in a white dress with everything crumbling around her to nothing. The teen grunted in pain before kneeling over. “This… can’t be! Does it have to be this way?” he wondered as he stared at his hands.  
Dude… whatever is bothering you; you should let it go…  
Yeah Hiwatari, we’ll be here to help you out.

Kai clenched his hand into a fist. “But our relationship, would mean I have to-”  
“Kai!” The teen flinched in surprised as he recognize the voice. Turning around, Takao had threw herself into his arms. He clench his teeth as his whole posture had stiffen at the contract.  
I guess its now or never..  
The teen nuzzled his chest before looking up at him. “Can you believe it! Another random chance at meeting you! It is true love!” she gushed. Her blue eyes widen in joy as her whole expression had brighten up. She truly seem happy…

_Then how could a dream-_

There was an ache becoming more and more evident in the back of his head. The pain he felt in his gut seem to have intensive as she continued to talk.

No! Why? WHY!

“Stop it!” The teen perked up as Kai pushed her away suddenly. Her gaze widen in surprise.  
“Kai?” Her voice had brought him out of his thoughts. She stared at him in concern.  
I guess… its now or never…

His expression pale as he drop his gaze. He was a crower. He couldn’t even look her in the eyes. He frown his brows together as he felt the pain had lessen due to the “distances”. He had to be stern with her. “Please stop being so affectionate.” He turned away from her.  
“Oh... I am sorry, it’s because I am dress like a dude today isn’t it?” blush the young teen.  
“That’s not it.” he grind out. How could she think that! He loved that she wore whatever made her feel comfortable. Takao looked confused while he took a deep breath. Come on Kai! You can do this! “It’s more than that,” he started as he continued to look at the ground. “I just don’t feel same about you anymore.” Takao’s gaze widen in shock.  
“What do you mean by that Kai?” she wondered innocently.

“Takao!” He began. “I just don’t love you any more! It’s over between us!” He hissed out. The look of shock had appeared upon her young face made his heart clench, but he kept his glare. “I am sorry, but I need to get some stuff done. Goodbye, Kinomiya.” Kai quickly took off, not wanting to hear the young teen. He couldn’t handle hearing her cry it would be too much!

~W~

Sitting on the steps outside the Kinomiya estate was Manabu, Maxine and Ray. Takao sat in the middle of them with tears streaming down her face. It took some coating before the three were able to understand what was upsetting the teen.  
“You can’t be serious, Kai really broke up with you?” Ray was in disbelief by the statement. He knew the teen was getting grouchy but he thought being around Takao had helped that.  
“Did he say anything?” wonder Manabu. Takao shook her head as she wiped away her tears. Maxine sat next to the teen rubbing her back. Manabu and Ray both share looks.  
“Maybe he was tired and didn’t have the energy?” Maxine wondered. Manabu suddenly perked up.  
“Or maybe he realize that you need time to study more?” Manabu offered up. The others just shook their heads in shame at the mere idea. Manabu turn pink in embarrassment.  
“Whatever it is, I am sure he didn’t mean it. You guys are destined together.” Ray commented. “You were together in silver millennium, and there is nothing stronger than that love.” Takao gave Ray a hopeful look. “Or whatever romantic crap you girls want!” Ray chuckled nervously while his cheeks turn pink. Takao looked put off while Maxine giggled.  
“Yeah, you guys are meant to be.”  
“And please go freshen up.” Manabu ordered. Takao nodded as she disappeared inside the temple.

~W~

Kai had found Tala’s place with ease, with Dranzer’s help as well. Kai was relief to have the bird along. He was good distraction for him and also… Makoto had followed the hawk, claiming it was a strange type of bird. Kai lied saying it was rare species that lived around the city. Dranzer had chirp at the lie, while the little girl seem to have believe it.  
She smiled brightly at the teen. Kai open the door to the place and step back getting to attack whatever.

“Uh… Kai, what are you doing?” wonder the little girl. Dranzer let out a heavy sigh.  
“Erm… nothing!” He chuckled nervously as he entered the place. The apartment was very well organized and clean. The only problem was it was much smaller than Kai had first thought it was. He couldn’t believe Natsumi and Catherine had spent the night in such tiny place. Heck, the practice room at the kinomiya estate was bigger than the apartment. Weren’t negeverse generals are supposed to be well off? Then it dawn on to Kai, that was probably because of his grandfather. The lawyer had mention there were had serval accounts with different names that belong to “partners”. Kai had assume most of them were dead, but maybe he should go check his grandfather’s banking. The area wasn’t too bad of a place, but he couldn’t imagine paying tuition as well. The two decided to get settle in, and Kai figure he might as well help Makoto with her homework.

In living room, Makoto laid on the floor doodling a picture while Kai laid next to her.  
“And yeah! Momo was totally being a boss!” Grin Makoto. He grin as she continued on with her story. Then the doorbell rung, which made Kai wonder who it was. He was curious if it was neighbour. Getting a little speech ready he walked towards the door. Kai’s eyes widen in surprised as he open the door to reveal Takao. His mouth went dry as he lower his gaze. He took a deep breath before stepping aside to let her come inside. Takao hung by the door. She seem a little breathless since she was still wearing her uniform.  
“Why did you come by?” Kai spoke a low murmured. The teen tighten her hold on the doorknob.  
“Its about this afternoon,” Her voice was soft. He had to really focus on trying to hear what she was saying. It seem his head ache had appeared. “I know I am slow to catch on.” Why did it have to appear when she was around. “I’m sorry for not noticing how tired you were.” She spoke with uncertain cheerfulness. Oh darn… she probably noticed the dark circles… He had to get that under control soon.

 

“That was not it.” Takao tilt her head in confusion. “I told you before, I just don’t have any feelings for you any more.” Yeah right! I am totally lying to you and myself!  
“But Kai! If this is about studying harder, then I can do that!” The young teen giggled nervously.  
“You’re not getting it! I want our relationship to be over!” came a hiss.

“But Kai… how can you except me to be believe that? After all, you are Prince Kai and I am Princess Serenity. We’ve been in love long before either of us were born.” Kai pound his fist against the wall.  
“I am so sick and tired of hearing that story! Why must my life is base on something that happen thousand years ago. Just because all that happen in the past doesn’t mean I have to-” Kai stop in his speech when he notice the look that Takao was giving him. Her eyes were filled with tears that were threatened to spill out.

“It looks like Makoto is here isn’t she. Kai… Is this because you like Makoto more than me?” Takao dare to say.  
“That is ridiculous Kinomiya, Makoto is only a child.” Kai looked annoyed by the comment.  
“You’re right!” Her voice began to break. “I am sorry Kai. I am sorry you had to deal with me for so long.” Takao couldn’t hold it in any longer. A stifle sniffle escape and she quickly made her way out before Kai could stop her. The dual hair teen slowly clenched his fist. His whole body began trembles as he lean against the wall for support.  
“Takao… I am sorry.” Makoto watched with a curious. She wasn’t sure what was going on.

 

Takao stumbled around on the sidewalk before she notice charging station. She quickly went inside and shut the door. She lean against the opposite the wall and press foot against the door in hopes of stopping anyone of entering. “Grandpa… I’m sorry, but I can no longer bring Kai over for dinner.” Then the teen sobbed. “Cat! Where are you?!”

~W~

Mariam was able to find store with ease, the problem was getting droid to come to her aid. She had disappeared inside the store where the sound of women crying for help had fell onto def ears. The metal secure door suddenly rolled back to reveal a new and better looking shop. Mariam had came waltzing out with a bit of splatter on her outfit. She groan in irritation before making the outfit change into a new and clean on.  
“Are you there Droid?” Mariam checked her nails as a shadow moved towards her.  
“Yes master?”  
“Good, I want you to work here selling my new line of cosmetics.” Mariam had done her research for this time era. “At first when a girl starts using my makeup they will turn into stunning beauties then they will break out in acne and their skin will start to writher making them look like old hags.” Mariam stated as she let out a sigh. She ran her finger through her thick dark hair. “Man, I need to go hair salon.” She murmured.  
“That sounds like a wonderful plan master! I will get right on it!” giggled the creature as they disappeared further into the store.

Walking through the prehistorically Tokyo city, Mariam was starting to realize there wasn’t much of an advancement in technology. Though the men did look good. Mariam couldn’t help but allow her gaze to linger on a few individual.  
“Hmm… No wonder Salima took so long on her mission. These humans are very nice looking.” Just as she turned around, she ran into someone causing her to fall back. She winced in pain while dropping all her papers.  
“Oh miss! I am so sorry!” came a deep voice. Mariam groan as she looked up to see who it was. It was a young man with dark long hair. It was odd to see such a thing. Just as he was about to help; a gust of wind came by and swept all the papers up into the air.  
“Oh no! My flyers!” she cried out. Watching as the wind carried away the many pages.  
“Oh crap… I am sorry, how can I help?” Mariam looked up at the man. She was surprise that he was still there.  
“Uh, is there a print shop nearby?”  
“Yes! Please allow me to pay for this.” Mariam was hesitated but nodded as she allowed herself be swept away by this odd human.

~W~

Takao had sent a text message to Catherine waiting for her reply as she rested her head to her knees.  
It hurts….

Her hand rested on right above her heart.

Why would does it hurt so-

A gust of wind came by rattling the booth. Takao gasped in surprise before yelling out in frustration.  
“Fine! I get it! I will-huh?” There was single piece of paper stuck to the booth. Her gaze widen at the advisement. It was for a new makeup shop with a coupon attach to it. “Make…up?” She watched the flyer fall to the ground. “Would Kai like me better if I dress like a girl more often?” she wondered. She nervously looked down at her male school uniform. She had such a slim built form; that her breasts were small enough for her to get away without wearing a bra. She let out a sigh before climbing to her feet. She might as well give it a try.

 

~W~

Dragoon sat on a post watching a make up shop. It was giving off an odd energy, that it made the feline suspicious. He was curious about their new enemy and about the girls that came to stay at the Kinomiya estate. But at the moment, this place took priority. It looked to be a start shop, but with very little advertisement. Though with the amount of walking traffic, it seem to be doing all right. Women walked in with pieces of paper and left with product. “So… they did make some ads. I wonder-huh?” Dragoon’s eyes widen when he spotted Takao. The teen seem to be in a daze as she stood before the shop. She didn’t even notice him as she went inside. “What is she doing?” Concern for his charge, Dragoon quickly followed after.

 

Takao looked at all the products that line the shelves. There were so many and none of it made sense to her. Not knowing where to begin, she decided to head to the counter where she nervously bit her lip. The sales lady had just finish with a customer before coming over.  
“Hello, welcome to black moon beauty, what can we do for you?” Her voice was inviting and gentle, it made Takao even more nervous.  
“Um… I-”  
“Oh you poor dear, you’re face looks awful with those tear strains.” Takao perked up in surprised. “First you’ll need to use this cleanser, then exfoliate any dead skin away, and don’t forget to use moisturizer! It will soften up your skin! There is also a toner to help balance out any imperfections.” The sales lady continued on. Takao was totally overwhelm with all the information.  
“Wait minute!” the sale paused as she gave Takao was surprise look. “Are you telling me if I wear make up, my boyfriend will like me again?” she wondered.

 

“Well! If you want a man to say he loves you then you need to go even heavier on your makeup darling!” The statement took Takao by shock.  
“But…” The blue hair teen looked away. “Kai isn’t going to say he loves me just because I put on make up.”  
“Oh yeah! I say if your looks improve any man will tell you he loves you.” Takao looked heart broken at the words. “That’s how all men are.” That statement made Takao angry. Kai wasn’t like all guys.  
“You’re wrong! My Kai isn’t like that all!” Takao growled out. “You don’t know any thing about him! And if you believe that then you must be stupid! I don’t want any of you dumb makeup!” Takao yelled. By then, most of the costumers had left couldn’t believe some girl was freaking out. She was about to walk away until the sales rep had grabbed her arm.

“What makes you think you can walk away from me after talking to me like that?” sales rep narrowed her gaze.  
“But I-” Takao narrowed her gaze as she jerked her arm away, bring the sales rep over the counter. The sale rep gasp in surprised.  
“All of my customers are gone!” Takao couldn’t believe this woman’s grip. She clenched her fist.  
“Let go of me!” she yelled. The sale rep tighten her hold.  
“No! I am not letting go until I put make up on you!” She had pulled a powder bush and redone her face to look like her usual self. Takao’s eyes widen.  
“Ah! That’s not an improvement! Let me go!” she started struggling against the woman’s hold.  
“No! You are gonna-ah!” a blue flash came by, scratching the woman’s arm.  
“Takao!” came a hiss. The blue hair teen snapped out of her daze once she realized she was free. She scrabbles to hide behind one of the shelves.  
“Dragoon!”  
“She’s an emeny! Quickly transform!” The blue hair teen nodded. Grabbing the broach from her pocket she yelled out the magical words.

Sailor Wind stood up in one of the ales, with a scowl upon her face. “I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice! You take advantage of sad and lonely girls making them think they need make up! Well that’s bad and I am in the mood for some ass kicking!” growled Sailor Wind.  
“Damn it! Now that you know our plan to destroy the future city, I guess I have to get rid of you! First let’s give you a make over!” The droid had a long rang spray weapon. Dashing behind shelve, the liquids melted the shelving unit causing he blue hair teen gasp in surprise.  
“Shit! Why does it have to be mid rang acid! Why not any fighting types?” came a whine. Sailor Wind dodge the next few attacks, but she klutz out and slipped on tins.

“Now you’re mine sailor girl.” Smiled the monster. Sailor Wind groan as she looked up from her spot. She gasp in horror. She was about to stand up, but wince.  
“Not on my watch!” came a hiss. Sailor Wind looked hopeful as Dragoon had came to her aid, until the monster has used a super size powder bush against Dragoon, slamming him into the wall. The feline was flat like a pancake as he slide to the ground. Sailor Wind couldn’t help but feel let down by the dragon’s attempts to save her.  
“Your next girl-Ah! Whose there!” On the floor before the monster and Sailor Wind was a single red feather.

“A young girl’s complex is youthful and fresh. Heavy make up does nothing but absurd it!” came a hiss. Standing on the window sill was Soldier Fire.  
“Silly man! Oily skin, acne and roughness all need a little make up. Arg!” The monster shot their weapon at soldier fire, who dodge the attack. “Maybe you need a make over!” Blowing the acid spray, Soldier Fire was able to reflect the attack-hitting monster itself. The monster gasps at their face missing, and tried to put it back on. Sailor Wind staggered to her feet.  
“Wind?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Sailor Wind took out her scepter. “Moon princess halation!” The blue hair teen waved the scepter around with such skill and speed, she was able to destroy the monster quickly.

The two stood at the entrances of the store, looking awkward at each other. “I….” Soldier Fire refused to look the teen in the eye. “I’ll-”  
“Look… I know you can’t stop being soldier due to our differences…” Sailor Wind began. Soldier Fire looked at her from the corner of his eye. “But… if you really mean for this to be the end, could you stop.” Soldier Fire’s eyes widen in surprised and shock. “Because I don’t think I can handle seeing you coming to my aid and not have feelings continued.” Soldier Fire took a sharp breath. His clench fist tremble.  
“I’m sorry, but as long as you are in danger. I can not ignore the call.” Soldier Fire stated. Then he began to walk away. The blue hair teen fell weakly onto her bottom as tears stream down her face.

_I’m sorry Takao_

~W~

The sound of a phone buzzing had filled the air. Hikaru came over to the item. He was about to pick it up.  
“Hey!” The little boy flinched in surprise. “What’s you got there?” Came the familiar deep voice. Johnny stroll over towards the boy. Hikaru drop his head in embarrassment as he pointed to the phone. Curious, Johnny leaned over and picked up the item. His gaze widen at the message. “Hmmm… it looks like trouble is brewing at home eh?” The boy’s gaze widen in surprise. “Lets keep this a secret for now. Okay?” Johnny shot the boy a smile, who nodded his head. “Come on! If I don’t have you with me! I won’t get to eat dinner!” Hikaru giggled as he was lifted into the air. He wrapped his little arms around Johnny’s neck. The young man smiled at the child before pocketing the phone with the message read across it.

~~Catherine… Help!~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I made it a emotional enough... I've tried to add some detail. I hope you guys enjoy this! Bye! I will try to update tomorrow!


	18. Is this farewell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new enemy in town and who are these mysterious girls? Will our heroes find out or do they even want to?? Stay tune to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! This one was kind of dry for me. Yes I know character build up is important, and its what makes the story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 18

 

Makoto and Mikaru sat at the breakfast table. Makoto watched as Ryuunosuke and Hiro set the table. Ray came down dressed in his uniform. Mikaru started eating her oatmeal.

“Where is Takao?” wondered Makoto with a hint of a sneer. Hiro and Ryuunosuke both flinched in surprise while Ray sat down with ease. He looked annoyed.

“Still in her bedroom.” He replied sharply.

“Than why doesn’t she get ready as well?” wondered the child. Mikaru paused in her eating to look at Makoto. The girl had look of determination upon her face. “Doesn’t she have school as well?” The two adults share a look.

“She does, but she’s not feeling well.” Ray stated. “Now, no more questions!” The two let out a sigh of relief while Makoto narrowed her gaze into a glare. Mikaru shifted her gaze between the two before letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“She’s not sick! She is only pretending to be sick!” Makoto stated. The two girls were walking side by side heading towards school. Ryuunosuke had insisted they go to school while they stay at the estate. Mikaru was more than happy to go while Makoto had whined about it. Both girls were wearing similar uniforms.

“So…” Mikaru spoke up. Makoto paused as Mikaru had walked ahead. “Why does it matter so much to you if she goes to school or not?” Makoto was shock by the question.

“It doesn’t!” she stated.

“Then quick whining about it and hurry! I don’t want to late!” Mikaru hurried along sidewalk. Makoto only rolled her eyes as she quickly caught up with Mikaru. “Hey! No fair! I can’t activate my wind magic!” whined the child as Makoto went on teasing her younger cousin. The two had spotted a new ice cream shop, where they promise to stop after they were done school.

 

~W~

 

Sitting around the lunch table, Kai stared at his food uneasily while Ray and Manabu eat. Kai was getting annoyed by the silent treatment.

“Aren’t you guys going to say anything!” came a growl. Manabu looked surprised while Ray looked broadly up from his food.

“Like what? You made your choice.” Kai growled under his breath. “Beside, you look better today.”

“Heh, that’s because I actually got some sleep.” He stated with a sneered.

“Good! Now use that new found energy to figure out who is enemy.” Ray stated. Kai narrowed his gaze onto his friend. Then he pound his fist against the table.

“What is with the attitude! I only listen your advise!” He growled back.

“I know!” It took a moment for the his words to sink in. “I- know…” Ray felt terrible since it was his advice. “But you weren’t the one who had to listen to her cry all night long.” Ray gave Kai a hard look, while the teen flinched.

“She… cried?” Kai drop his gaze. Guilt washed over him, he just only wanted to protect the girl, but now he was causing her heartache.

“Yes, not that it matters to you since it’s over between you two.” Ray pointed out. “Now on to other news. Are you going to tell Maxine and Takao about your departure?” Kai looked up in surprise while a dark pink blush appeared across Manabu’s cheeks. 

“How did you find out?” came a growl.

“Easy, your co-presidents can be very chatty given the right response.” Ray replied. Manabu flinched before narrowing her gaze.

“Uh, where are you going?” Kai wondered. Ray and Manabu share a look before Manabu let out a heavy sigh. She pulled out a paper for Kai to read. His eyes widen in surprise. 

 

“You’re going to Germany?” Manabu began fidget around within her seat.

“I don’t know yet… but I have been accepted into their program. I am still waiting on Jurgens to see if the program is what it.” she stated. This confused the two boys.

“Jurgen?” Manabu let out a sigh.

“He is the leader of the Majestic.” This confused them even more while Manabu let out a heavy sigh.

“He’s the guy in the blue suit of armour.”

“Oh!”

“I remember him, he was rather… I dunno stand offish?” Kai stated.

“That’s because he used to dealing with those from higher society. He and the others tend to let their pride get in the way.” Manabu commented before looking through her emails. She let out a heavy sigh. “Ray, I won’t be able to attend the sailor meeting tonight, can you let the girls know I am sorry.” The teen nodded. “We have a few new student applications I need to go through. Damn the head master, I swear, he trying everything in his power to keep me here.” Manabu growl in frustration as she stared at the computer screen before her. Kai looked down at the accepting letter before pushing it back to Manabu. Things have change a lot and each of them refuse to tell each other what is truly going on.

 

~W~

 

“What? No way!” Takao yelled in disbelief. Ray shared the news about Manabu to Maxine and Takao. Takao wore a simple pair of blue overalls with a girly shirt. Her hair was pull back into a loose braid, giving her a more a feminine appeal. It was odd to see Takao look so girly when she didn’t appear to be trying. Ray had took note that Kai didn’t show up, which was probably for the best.

“I am afraid so Takao. Saien has been offered to go study aboard in Germany.” Ray informed the two. Takao looked crushed while Maxine had mixed emotions. “She had the top score on the national mock exam several times.” He added in.

“I am surprised this type of thing didn’t come up sooner.” Maxine spoke up. Her statement surprised him. “With her work ethic and knowledge, I am sure there are a lot of schools that love to have Manabu.” Takao’s gaze had drop as she thought about it too.

“How does Manabu feel about it?” Dranzer perked up. It seem the hawk was a stand in for the older teen.

 

“She hasn’t given her response yet, but I imagine she’ll go.” Ray replied.

“It’s always been her dream to study medicine and become a doctor like her father.” Dranzer added. “Germany would be the best place for her to go.” Takao’s eyes widen in horror.

“B-b-but!” Takao gave the trio a look of betrayal. “But I don’t want to say goodbye to Manabu! Besides we rely on her to figure things out for us as the sailor guardians! She is our brain! We can’t allow her to go to Germany-” Takao continued on while Ray gave her a glare.

“Takao!” Takao stop mid rant to stare at her bother. “It true we may need her here as a sailor guardian, but we have to consider her feelings in the manner too.” Takao gasp softly at the thought before dropping her gaze. “I am sure this is hard for her as it is for us.” Ray tried to reason with the teen. He knew she was hurting and to have another one leave was just adding salt to the wound. “Besides, we can afford to use our own brains as well.” Ray added in.

 

“So,” she began as she narrowed her gaze onto Ray. “You’re saying that you’re okay if she leaves us to become a doctor?” Takao tried to find reason for the brunette to stay, but once the words had left her mouth. It made her seem selfish.

“Takao.” The teen perked up. “I understand this is hard time for you, but Manabu has been working the hardest out any of us.” Maxine tried to reason with the girl while Ray growled under his breath. “It’s a miracle that she is able to keep up with her studies, doing the student body president duties and being a sailor guardian.” Ray then realized how hard his female friend work. He always seen Manabu with her laptop typing away.“And it’s finally paying off, the best we can do is let her know we support her decision.” Maxine added.

 

“Besides, it's not like an opportunity like this comes along.” Ray added. Takao’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Then we should ask Majestic! Just to make sure this isn’t some dark kingdom plot to steal our-”

“Takao!” Dragoon decided to speak up. “Don’t you think that is a bit much?” Dragoon make sure to use a soft tone when talking to the teen. “Besides, weren’t you the one who wanted everyone to lived normal lives of their own choosing?” Takao took a sharp breath. She knew this was true.“If Manabu wants to go to Germany, then we should support her.” Takao let out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” Takao looked down at her hands as they tremble. “So a doctor eh?” Ray nodded.

“That’s good to hear!” Maxine said joyously. “I think we should throw Manabu a farewell party!” The blonde seem a little o excited for the idea.Takao perked up while Ray thought about it. It was a good idea, and it could help Takao.

“Sounds like a great idea, sure. Why not.” Smiled the dark hair teen. Takao finally came around causing all the group to cheer.

 

~W~

 

Manabu narrowed her gaze in annoyances as she was reading Germany phrase book. She had lied to boys about having work. Her assistances were able to taken all of her work load, to allow her time to think over her decision. Even the principle had email her a letter of recommendation for the program.Her fellows students were all excited for her. It seem that everyone wanted her to go….

 

Or did they want her gone?

 

 

Manabu let out a growl of frustration as she snapped the book shut. “Why does life have to be- eh?” Looking up she noticed two little girls staring after ice cream shop. Her eyes widen in recognition as a warm smiled appeared upon her face. She carefully snuck up on the girls. “Caught you!” She shouted. Both girls scream in surprise and fear. This had caused Manabu to laugh. Mikaru’s eyes were wide with fear while Makoto narrowed her gazes.

“Saien!” Makoto whined. “That wasn’t funny!” She complained. Manabu continued to giggle.

 

“I know, but it was just too easy!” She giggled. Then her laughter had trail off when she noticed Mikaru breathing. “Hey… “ She spoke softly as she kneeled down to the child who was having a panic attack. “Take a deep breath for me okay?” Mikaru nodded her head as she tried to take a deep breath. Mikaru began to whine, but it came out a gibberish. “I apologize for scaring you.” Mikaru nodded again. “Now breath.” Makoto watched in awe as Manabu seem to have calm Mikaru down. Makoto didn’t know what was going on.After while, it seem Mikaru was breathing normally.

“Hey…” she began. “Are you okay?” Makoto stared at the two in confusion.

 

“Heh! Well since I caught you both! How about I treat ya to some ice cream?” Both girls eyes widen in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Manabu shifted her gazed towards Mikaru. The young girl wasn’t talking but was nodding her head. “Come on then!” Makoto ran ahead while Mikaru and Manabu linger behind.Mikaru was still cautious, but moved closer to Manabu. The teen smiled.

 

Makoto licked her own ice cream with enthusiasm while Mikaru took a few nibbles. 

“Don’t you like the ice cream Mikaru?” wondered the Brunette. The young child flinched in surprise before nodding her head. “And you, Makoto?”

“Oh yes!” Makoto took a big lick of her ice cream causing most of it to go all over her face. Making the two giggle.

“Well, it looks like cram school is about to start soon, thank you lovely ladies for the company!” smiled Manabu as she waved the two.

“Bye!” Mikaru waved happily.

“Thank you fore the ice cream!” Makoto chirped happily.

“Wow, Manabu sure is a responsible person.” Mikaru commented. Makoto suddenly narrowed her gaze in realization.

“Maybe she has the silver crystal!” she suddenly stated. Mikaru looked surprised by the statement. “I mean, who would give it to the immature Takao?” came a sneer. Mikaru only shook her head as she stared at the other girl.

“You do realize your name is also Takao.” Makoto’s cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. Then she growl as she began to chasing after the younger girl.

 

 

~W~

 

“With these new enemies around, I am sure you guys will need new power ups.” Dragoon had presented Maxine and Ray new transformation tools. “I was able to upgrade your olds ones.” He smiled. The two grab their own while Takao’s gaze linger on Manabu’s.

“It looks like Manabu won’t get to use hers.” Came a quietly murmur. The two perked up in realization while they stared at the yellow and gold pen. Dragoon drop his gaze before clearing his throat.

“Well! Not to worry! You guys still got soldier fire!” He added with a cheer. Then noticed their leader’s mood had drop greatly. “Er… Takao?”  
“It’s all good Dragoon, but when well Catherine and Tala come back?” Wondered Ray. Takao perked up in surprise. The dragon looked deep in thought as he wonder what he should tell the young sailor guardians.

 

“The situation overseas is slightly more complicated than they first thought.” Maxine and Ray both narrowed their gaze. 

“Why?” Came a dull voice. The group shifted their gaze toward Takao.

“Excuse me?”

“I said why!” Takao’s raised her voice. “Why do they get priory and we don ’t!” The girl nearly shouted in rage. Max and Ray both looked surprised. “I mean! She is supposed to be a body guard!”

“Takao?”

“Stop it!” Shouted the teen. “I don’t want to hear it!” Came a sniffled. “I’m going to back to my bedroom.” She replied dully. Maxine and Ray both share a look of concern.

 

“I do apologizes… I didn’t think she would react so strongly.” Ray added in with a heavy sigh.

“No… I get it.” Maxine began. Dragoon and the teen both perked up. “She feels lonely, and she her support group is breaking off…” Ray drop his gaze as he clenched his fist.

“But what can we do?” He growled out. “It’s not like we can keep Manabu here, or force Kai to make up, or dragged Catherine back! These are people with their own will!” Maxine nodded.

“And we have to respect Catherine’s wishes, since she was the first soldier.” Dragoon added in. This hit the two hard. They had forgotten about that little detail. “I am positive the issue will be resolved as soon as it can.” The two nodded solemnly.

 

 

~W~

 

In the dim light, Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto the future map of the crystal Tokyo before him.“Mariam!” Ozuma had called out causing the dark hair woman to appear with a grim look.

“You called Master Ozuma?” She replied softly.

“How are things process in the past?” Mariam walked over to the computer and input the data she had collected.

“It seems there are sailor guardians that active.” She replied. Ozuma narrowed his gaze. “They were able to find out my plan before I could corrupted the location.”

“What?”

“The crystal point will take some time before it can be retained.” Ozuma shifted his gaze back to the map. “In the mean time, I was able to locate next crystal point sir.” Mariam continued to type away on the keyboard to reveal new crystal point.

“An Ice cream parlour?”

“Yes, these points are seem random and normal. The Queen is clearly a master mind when she was choosing her charging points.” Ozuma nodded.

 

“Good,” Ozuma began, “it sounds like you have everything under control.”

“Sir?” Mariam arched a brow as she watched Ozuma slowly approached her.She let out a sharp gasp as he grabbed a hold of her chin. His grip was strong and she worried that he would unleash his fire attacks.

“Try not to screw this one up? Am I clear?” Mariam nodded before he dropped her chin. “You are dismissed.” Mariam was hesitant while Ozuma looked back at the map. She quickly disappeared into her mirror wondering about their dear leader.

Is his mind deteriorating? 

 

~W~

 

Waiting outside the cram school, Makoto leaned against the wall watching the students leave. They talked about the open book test saying how hard it was. Then Makoto noticed Manabu leaving.

“Manabu!” the young girl perked up. Manabu was surprised to see the young girl still out.

“Oh Makoto… what a surprise to see you, isn’t it a bit late for you to be out?” wondered the curvy brunette.

“I’ve waiting here to ask you something!” smiled Makoto. Manabu tilt her head in curious as she looked at the kid. “I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while.” Manabu smiled.

“What happen? Did you and Mikaru get into a fight or was it with Takao this time?” wondered the teen. Makoto shook her head.

“No, its nothing like that, I would like someplace quiet so I can study, and not have to worry about Takao. Its hard to focus with her around.” Makoto supplied. 

 

Manabu remember the one time she tried to hold a study session over at the teen’s place. She gave the little girl a smile.

“Yes, I completely understand, you are more than welcome to come and stay at my place to study!” The brunette grinned. “I’ll give Takao a call to let her know where you are!” Makoto brighten up as she took Manabu’s hand. Makoto couldn’t believe how easy it was for her to get invited over.

 

 

 

The clock tic and the clock tock, Makoto was feeling her eyes grow heavy. She was beginning to wonder if the other teen is ever going to fall a sleep.

“Oh… so tired.” Came a whine. Manabu’s eyes snapped up, which the little girl to flinched.

“You can go bed if you want to Manabu.” The little girl shook her head.

“No! I want to get as much studying I can get in!” the young girl sounded so determined, which made Manabu giggled. Then little girl began to wonder if she’ll ever get time to go search for the silver crystal. She was starting to wish that Mikaru had came with her. The younger girl was good at keeping herself occupy for long stretches of time. Then she noticed the strange look that Manabu was giving her. “Uh… what is it Manabu?”

“I was wondering where you really came from Makoto.” Makoto narrowed her gaze. “You’re not really Takao’s cousin are you.” The little girl had gotten a worried expression upon her face as she stared up at the older teen. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay!” Makoto’s eyes brighten up. “And if you have no where to go, you can stay here permanently if you want.” Makoto’ eyes widen in surprised. “You can stay in this room if you want since I might not be living here for too long. And you could keep my mom company while I was away.” Stated the young woman. Makoto was confused, but like the idea of having another place to stay.

 

“Oh, are you going somewhere Manabu?” wondered the young girl. Manabu let out a dreamy sigh.

“Yes, I’ve been given an opportunity to fulfill mine dream!” smiled the young woman. Makoto looked confused.

“Your dream? You’re going to leave for your dream?” Makoto wondered. Manabu let out a heavy sigh as she thought about the others.

“I’m sure Takao will be upset about it, and I know Ray is doing everything he can to convince her other wise…” Manabu’s mind began to wonder. “I can’t leave them… You know, forget what I said! Lets go back to studying!” smiled the young woman. Makoto watched the teen for a moment, wondering what to do next.

 

~W~

 

Takao was shifted uncomfortable in her bed, tossing and turning. Mikaru watched the young teen move about in her bed. She frown her brows together in concern. She was about to approach the bed until something caught her attention. The young girl flinched in surprise as she spotted the strange cat. It mewl as it slowly approached her. Mikaru let out a sigh of relief as she kneeled to pet the kitty.

“Oh kitty… I know I should listen to Makoto, but I think she’s going at this mission all wrong.” Dragoon perked up as he looked at the little girl. “I am positive the silver crystal is here.” Putting dragoon down, Mikaru left the room and walked down the hall. She stopped at Catherine’s room. “And I believe whatever is behind this door is the key.” Dragoon tilt his head as he watched the little girl. “But… there is a barrier around this room.” Dragoon’s eyes widen in surprise while Mikaru squatted down to stare at the door. “And I can figure out the mechanism since it appeared to be put together rather rashly.” Dragoon continued to watch the girl as she reach into the air. A soft gasp escape him as key to unlocking the barrier had appeared in her hands. It looked more than Rubik cube. 

 

“This medieval deceive is child’s play.” She began to turn it around and fool around with the item. Dragoon began to sweat as he watch the young girl nearly figure out the puzzle, but she stopped. “But… what if there is a trap.” Dragoon continued to watch the little girl. “What if I unlock the barrier, and everything inside gets destroy?” Mikaru let out a whimper as she quickly put the item back. “I wish Hikaru was here,” came a soft whimper. “He would be able to tell if there as trap. Come on Kitty, lets go to bed.” Mikaru picked up Dragoon and carried him to bed with her. The little girl soon fell into a restless sleep. Dragoon let out a soft sigh.

“You poor thing… Where did you come from?” He wondered. 

 

~W~

 

 

“Good morning Manabu!” Takao waited outside on the sidewalk with Mikaru as Manabu and Makoto came over. The brunette wished the other girl a good morning. “Thank you so much for taking care of Makoto. I hope she wasn’t any trouble.” Makoto glared up at the teen.

“No trouble at all it was pleasure, and please come over any time Makoto.” The young girl perked up.

“Thank you!” While Mikaru looked at the other young girl who was yawning.

 

“What? A farewell party for me why?” wonder Manabu. “But I haven’t made a decision yet.” Spoke the brunette.

“What are you talking about? I heard you were good to go on your departure date was set!”

“I have tens day.” Takao looked surprised by the number of days given to her.

“I’ve already made all the arrangements, but maybe I should stay.” Takao narrowed her gaze.

“No you should go!” Came a shout. Manabu gaze widen in surprise as she stared at the teen. “I-I-I want you to go learn all that medical stuff and become a great doctor!” There was a grim look to the teen. “Because it's your dream right?”

“Takao?” Manabu stared worriedly at the teen who refused to make eye contract with her at the moment. Manabu let out a heavy sigh, “Takao, I-”

“So you can save a ton of lives!” Takao shot up with a smile, which surprised the teen.

“Takao.” Manabu’s expression had brighten up.

“All of us feel the same way!” Takao added in. “We just want the best for you!” smiled the young teen. Manabu nodded her head in understanding as she began to head to the train station. Takao and the girls’s school where rather close to each other, so the teen had to walk the two.

 

~W~

 

“What do you mean she doesn’t want us to throw her a farewell party.” Maxine sounded hurt. “Are you trying to tell us that Manabu has decided not to go?” wondered the blonde with a bit a hope. Takao drop her gaze. She was able to convince Ray to meet them for lunch.

“No, she just hasn’t made her mind up yet. It’s just…” Takao thought about on the conversation she had with Manabu.

“Well that sounds like Manabu already has.” Ray stated. “She was never one for goodbyes.” He commented. The two looked surprised at Ray’s commented.

“Awe, still we should at least see her off.” Maxine offered. “Like, could we go to the airport?” wondered the blonde.

“Yeah! That sounds like a great idea Max.” smiled the dark hair teen. Takao nodded her head in agreement as she wondered about Manabu’s stiff exterior. She was usually warm towards her, but…

 

I have ten days…

 

Takao thought it was next day… Maybe she heard Ray wrong, but the teen seem pretty positive.

 

WwWwW

 

“Come get some delicious ice cream!” Came a cheerful shout. People crowd around the ice cream parlour ordering many kinds of ice cream with their new black choral waffle cone. It made the bright colour ice cream pop more allow the girls to take more pictures.

 

A young man had brought his girlfriend a nice cream. “Thank you honey.” The two took a lick each from their sweet frozen treat.

“You know, you are too cling for you own good.” He growled.

“Yeah! Same with you!” hissed the girl as the two split apart. Dranzer watched the interaction with suspicion. He thought it was odd to see just a sudden change in attitude towards each other then again his charge wasn’t any different.

 

“Come and cool off with our tasty ice cream!” spoke the pale young girl. “Would you like some cold, tasty ice cream with our new choral dark cones!” There were still a lot of people around waiting in line. Mariam came up to the shop wearing a simple blue summer dress and contracts. Her usual ponytail was pulled back into a low braid. The girl stared at her confusingly as she watched the group of people take pictures and lick their ice cream.

“Hmm… who would have thought?” Mariam wondered softly. The girl finally clued in. “That these humans give us free adverting for something that looks pleasing to the eyes.”

“Yes, the dark cone is a such a sharp contrast to different favours of ice cream, my mistress.” Smiled the pale girl.

“Prefect, with one lick of my special homemade ice cream, and would make the slightest sensation of heat unbearably for these people.” Mariam smiled.

 

“And if they can’t stand the heat, we’ll come back for more!” came a feminine voice. “Filling this area with dark energy will be easy!”

“Now it’ll be impossible to place a barrier here in the future.” Came a giggle.

“A flawless plan master.”

“Is it for now… How are supplies doing?” The two had went into the back and noticed something darting behind the crates.

 

“Who goes there!!” Came a sneer.A chirp caught their attention. Mariam narrowed her narrowed onto the bird.

“Oh, it’s a little birdie. Come here bird.” Mariam whistle a soft tune, which Dranzer came flying over. Mariam petted the red hawk as she turn to face her companion. “You recognize this bird right Naphis?” the girl nodded. Then Mariam threw the bird into the air, whom squawked in surprised and Naphis transform out of her human disguise and into her regular form. Naphis had frozen the bird in a flashed. “Stupid guardian… It’s gonna take while for the ice penetrates through its fire barrier… keep any eye on him and anyone who looks suspicion! We can’t allow this place to fall part!” Mariam growled. The humanoid creature nodded their head.

 

WwWwW

 

Back on the Kinomiya grounds, the group had gather into the sacred shrine. Ray was kneeled before the sacred flame trying to get a reading on Dranzer. Dragoon was worried about the hawk since he hadn’t returned from his recon mission. His chants had filled the air while the Takao and Maxine looked worried. Ray received a sharp pain as he thought he was getting close, but something blocked him.

“Damn it!” He growled out. “Something keeps blocking my sight! And can’t figure how what is it!” He stated in annoyances.

“This is not good! If anything, Dranzer is rather punctual when it comes daily meetings.” Dragoon drop his gaze in worried. 

“Oh no!” Maxine’s eyes widen in fear.

“Maybe the enemy has him! Let’s go tell Manabu to track him down with her computer and-” Then Takao realize what she had done.

“Takao…”

“I know… We can’t distracted Manabu since she made up her mind to go to Germany.” Takao looked sad. “So we have to figure out a way to handle this situation ourselves.” Smiled the blue hair teen.

“Right! So lets get to work!” The two nodded along with dragoon.

 

~W~

 

Makoto watched the young woman pack her bags and books away. The young girl was annoyed as she still couldn’t find the crystal yet.

“So I guess today is the day then.” Manabu let out a heavy sigh. “You are going to Germany then?”

“Yes…” Manabu had finished packing her bags.

“So you lied to them about the departure day then?” Manabu drop her gaze. She tried to avoid heart ache, but having Makoto here was making her feel guilty.

“Yes!”

“Why?” Manabu’s eyes widen in surprise. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I hate good byes as much as the next person, but lying to them about the date?” Manabu let out a heavy sigh.

“I may seem strong, but see Takao or Maxine’s sad expressions…” Manabu began to feel herself whether on her decision. Makoto drop her gaze, she knew she wasn’t helping the situation while it seems Manabu was lost in thought.

“Manabu!” The woman perked up. “Thank you very much for helping me to study!” Makoto chirped up. “Good luck over there! I am sure you’ll do great!” smiled the young girl.

“Yeah…” Manabu suddenly focus her attention on the girl. “Uh… Oh Makoto, I was wondering if you could do something for me?” The little girl looked up with a curious gaze. “I want you to try get along with everybody okay?” Makoto’s eyes brighten up as she nodded.

 

~W~

 

Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the ice cream. Maxine came over. “Dragoon, we need to get ready, it’s almost time to say good bye to Manabu.” Spoke the young teen.

“I know, but I this was the last place that Dranzer said he’ll check out.”

“Oh… isn’t that that the new ice cream shop that open up awhile go?” wondered Maxine. Dragoon nodded his head. 

 

WwWwW

 

The pale girl was finally closing up shop as she drawing down the security doors. Then Mariam appeared in the shop.

“Woo hoo Naphis!” The girl gasped in surprise as she turn to face the dark hair beauty.

“Oh Master Mariam! Your plan is going much smoothly than we thought!” smiled Nahpis.

“That’s good, but haven’t you forgotten to do something? Like dispose of those frozen people in the back storeroom?” wonder Mariam, who didn’t look please. Naphis gasp in surprise.

“Oh! Your right! I’m very sorry master Mariam.” Spoke Naphis. 

“I hope you sloppiness doesn’t continued or I will have to get rid of you along with them.” Mariam stated.

“You won’t, I will attend to it right away master.”

“Alright, but just so you know, if you feel overwhelmed. I can make arrangements to have you relieved.” Mariam narrowed her gaze onto the creature before her. 

“That won’t be necessary master, I can handle this.”

“Okay, I’m counting on you.” Mariam disappeared.

 

When Naphis went to the back, she felt a familiar energy. “Whose there!” she growled.

Maxine stepped out.

“It looks like my suspicious is correct! Who are you and what do you planning on doing with all these frozen people?” wondered the blonde as she narrowed her gaze on the pale girl. Naphis giggled.

“Well then, since you found them. You will never leave this place alive!” Naphis slowly began to transform. She blew her ice breath, freezing dragoon on the spot while Maxine got away. The blond gasp in-surprise as she quickly hid behind some crates.

 

WwWwW

 

“Aww, that is the eighth bus we had to skip.” Takao complained. Ray had a worried look upon his face.

“Those two are taking all too long, I think something is wrong.” The dark hair teen murmured. Then his cell phone range; grabbing the mobile deceived, his eyes widen in shock as he read the message. “It seems the enemy had appeared.” He growled.

“Hmm… what about seeing Manabu off?” wondered Takao. Dark hair teen narrowed his gaze until someone caught his attention. Kai had appeared and grabbed the gift from Takao’s hands. The young teen was surprised the see the older one there.

 

“I’ll hand the gift over,” Takao’s eyes widen in surprise. “Beside, if Maxine need you, you better go Takao.” Ray narrowed his gaze onto the dual hair teen, who shot a look at the other. Makoto and Mikaru both appeared with the older teen. The two fought over the gift, but Makoto was stronger. She stuck her tongue out at the younger one. Then they disappeared into Kai’s car, which drove away. Leaving the two to wonder.

“Damn… I wish Catherine and Tala were here.” Ray murmured under his breath. “Come on!”

 

WwWwW

 

Nahpis tried to find the blonde until she heard her voice. Then she blew her ice breath. Then she realized she had froze a can of whip cream causing Nahpis growl in frustration.

“Where are you aiming? Up here!” Naphis looked up and noticed others had joined the blond. Sailor Wind was about to go in a speech about ice cream, but Soldier Lighting leap forward along with Sailor Water. Wind was shocked and decided to join them.   
“You brats! Ha!” The three of them got caught her Naphis’s ice breath.

 

WwWwW

 

At the airport, Manabu watched the many flights take off into the air. She was getting nervous and was doubting herself.

“Manabu!” came a choir of voices. Looking behind her, Makoto and Mikaru came jumping along.

“Makoto! Mikaru! And… Kai?” Manabu was surprised to see the dual hair teen, who let out a heavy sigh.

“We came to see you off! Now dragon magic!” Makoto bounced the odd the toy and it transform into a candy cane. The little girl gave to Manabu who happily accepted it.

“And this is from the others.” He handed over the little present to her. Makoto narrowed her gaze onto the gift.

 

“How dare they.” Manabu looked curiously at the young girl. “They call themselves your friends, but they can’t spare a moment to say goodbye?!” snapped the girl. Manabu only smiled.

“That because I asked them not to come.” Smiled the brunette as she went go see what the gift was.   
“They still should have came even though! Isn’t that what friends do?” wondered Makoto. Mikaru looked at her older cousin in question. “All of them, only think of their selves! Trust me I know!” stated the child. Manabu’s eyes widen as she was revealed the new transforming tool. She couldn’t believe it, they had still seen her as one of them.

“I’m sure there is a good reason…” Manabu looked at the tool then she shifted her gaze back to Kai. “Let me guess, Ray told you?” Kai nodded.

“You know that guy can get any information he wants.”

 

Manabu let out a heavy sigh. Then it occurred to her, that they would have came no matter what she had said. She nervously shifted her gaze towards the dual hair teen. “Kai…” She looked down towards the kids, who seem distracted at the moment. “It’s not good is it?” She wondered softly. Kai let out a heavy sigh before shaking his head.

“No… I was hoping to make a quick trip, but…” Watching the two girls play with each other had told Manabu something else.

“Can you take me to them?” He nodded his head.

“Mikaru! Makoto! Come on! Saien change her mind!” Manabu’s eyes widen in realization. “I hope you’re ready for it.” Kai began. Manabu nodded slowly.

“What? really?” The little girls were confused on what was going on.

 

WwWwW

 

The three sailor guardians huddle all together. They were shivering while Lighting was cursing himself.

“Damn it! I’m too cold to use my powers!” he growled out. Then the crates they were hiding behind had dissolve before their eyes causing Naphis to crackle.

“Well, well, since you guys got no where it hid! It’s time to die-”

“Not so fast!” The back door popped open, and the trio gasp in surprised. It was Sailor Spirit and she narrowed her gaze onto Naphis.

“Sailor Spirit!” Came the unison surprise.

“Venus love and beauty shock!” Sailor Spirit had summon a new attack, which the monster was paralyze by the sheer shock of it. Spirit narrowed her gaze as data continued to download into her visor.

“Sp-spirit?”

“Now Sailor Wind!” Ordered the brunette.The blue hair teen was happy to see brunette there before she used her cutie moon rode. It destroy the monster and unfroze all the people. The trio ran over and hugged the older brunette, who was more than happy to return the hug.

 

WwWwW

 

 

Back at the temple, Makoto watched the group laugh and giggle with each other. The little girl smiled as she looked up at Kai.

“I was the one who brought them together wasn’t I!” smiled the young girl Kai looked down at the girl.

“Sure.”

“Yay!” cheered the girl while Mikaru narrowed her gaze onto the group as the group went one with their little celebration, they had fail to notice someone else had joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you do the one person who comment! You made my day! I was over the moon and all happy! I really hope you like this chapter, bye for now!


	19. Chapter 19: something is amiss

Sailor Takao R Chapter 19

 

 

The morning air was warming up nicely while the sun had long came out. The sound of the bird chirping had caused Ryuunosuke to sigh happily. His ears perk up to the sound of foot steps. Pausing in his actions, Ryuunosuke shifted his gaze towards the wooden arches that stood before the entrance.They did well to warn off enemies, but lately… Ryuunosuke narrowed his gaze as memories of Catherine coming home late along with that strange pale boy. He had hoped her odd disappears from bed would stop, but it seem to have pick up again. He also noticed his other grandchildren seem to be involved as well other than Hiro.

 

Hiro who was born first and the eldest wasn’t so knee to the spiritual energy that his other three grandchildren seem to be posses. They seem to be fighting off forces of a darker nature. He has been getting quite a few of medical bills from the good Doctor Tuskino. Though not in detail on what he is treating, just invoice of how much was owed. It was rather irritating and concerning that they might be into trouble. Then he shifted his gaze back to the cleanse temple. The place where he was able to converse with great dragon spirit that protected the grounds. He was inform that he needed to keep an open mind and be there for his grandchildren.

 

 

“Uh, good morning Master Kinomiya.” Ryuunosuke perked up in surprised. He turn to welcome the new comer, but to his surprised it was someone else.

“Oh good morning Honzuko san!” Came the joyful claim. “How is your grandfather?”Ryuunosuke was surprised to see the young Honzuka heir at his dojo. The Honzuka clan was a fierce and proud clan that had driven the competition between the many dojos, which were often held at his dojo due to it being also a temple. The idea of spiritual cleansing was appealing to many of the masters of the other dojos. Ryuunosuke was more than happy to host such a fierce competition of physical strength, but due to the death of his family. There was no more tournaments being held on his grounds. He was still called to go and judge other’s tournament, but none of his own. It had sadden him greatly to see such great piece of history disappear the moment his girls were gone from his life. It was too much of an heart ache for his wife since she had pass shortly after. Leaving him alone to care for four grandchildren alone.

 

 

“He’s doing very good thank you. My mother asked me to drop these off for you.” Within his grasp, the boy held a package. Curious on what was in the package, he took the gift.

“I see, well… tell your mother it is much appreciated, and Ray is just warming up in the dojo.” The boy nodded as he bow down before him and took off running. Curious on what the package was, took the letter that was attached. His eyes widen in surprises before soften to a warm look. He pick the cloth that warp his package. His eyes widen in glee.

“Oh Honzuko, you old dog.” Ryuunosuke chuckled quietly as he looked at the two bottle of sake with glee. “Well one must enjoy when one is gifted!” Smiled the old man as he head back to the main house.

 

 

~W~

 

The soft morning light seep into a bedroom as the owner of the room was already awake. They been awake for a while since the first movement inside the house had occurred. Takao was staring at her ceiling listening to her clock tic at the passing seconds. It’s been seven days since the break up. She had missed the last few days of school in favour of staying in her bedroom, which her family allowed. Maxine was supposed to show up later that day with her summer homework. She couldn’t believe how she was acting, but every time she thought about it. Her chest would ache and could feel the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She was still distraught at the loss of a lover, but also a friend and fellow warrior companion. Kai hadn’t show up at the any of the meetings and Ray refused to mention the teen. He also never shown up when they had to take on the ice cream parlour. It was like he died.

 

A whimper escaped her as she rolled to her side. She clenched onto the pillow and tried to buried her face into it. Hoping it would warn off her sounds of her sobs. The first night, Ray had spent the night with her sobbing into his chest. The next night was the same, while the third night he just stood by the door. Last night she was able to suppress the sound by burring her face into the pillow since his hearing wasn’t as knee as hers. Giving him a night off. She was grateful for her brother, but she knew he needed his rest as well. He couldn’t stay up all the time.Her ears would twitch at the faintness sound. Her heard dragoon poking his head into her bedroom.

 

“Oh? Still asleep?” He wondered. She clenched the pillow harder. “You know, you’ll never-” Before he could finish, a tiny voice had caught both of their attention.

“Here kitty, kitty!” It seem Mikaru had found her way her bedroom. “Oh there you are Mr. Kitty cat!” The little child was careful as she crept into the room. She didn’t go far in as she stay near the threshold as to not invade into Takao’s personal space. “Come here kitty!” She cooed Dragoon.

“Oi! Is that lazy bones still a sleep!” Came the sharp tone of other. Takao’s eyes widen.

 

“I believe so, you should keep your voice down.” Mikaru murmured softly. Makoto narrowed her gaze onto Takao’s form.

“Why?” Mikaru flinched in surprised as she looked away from her older cousin. “She sleeps like the dead!” Came the curd tone. “Besides! This gives me opportunity to search her and this disgusting bedroom!” Makoto flinched at the mess of dirty laundry piled in the corner. Makoto stump across the room before climbing onto the bed.

“Makoto! You should leave poor Takao alone!” Mikaru tried to reason. “She’s going through a tough time.” Makoto narrowed her gaze as she climb top of the teen.

“So!” Mikaru’s eyes widen in surprised. “We are too! No one is babying us!” Came a growl. “Now where could the crystal be?” Just as Makoto was about to feel up the teen. Takao’s eyes snapped open. Something was prickling at the edge of her senses….

Black….

 

 

“What is that!” She bolted up so fast; she knocked Makoto off of her. Sending the poor child to go crashing into wall. Mikaru and Dragoon stared in disbelief while Makoto began to whine.

“Hey! You can’t go surprising people like that!” Came a growl. The young girl had stumbled about since she was just had the wind knocked out of her.

“You shush!” Takao snapped. Makoto’s eyes widen while Takao seemed to be focus on something. Takao’s brows frown in annoyances. “Damn it!” She let out a soft curse before getting up from the bed. “Please get out of my room.”

“No! Why should I?” Makoto protest. Mikaru’s eyes wide as she quickly stepped out. Takao narrowed her gaze into a glare at the child.

“I wasn’t really asking, I was demanding. Now leave!”

“Oh? Are you hiding something?” Makoto decided to play coy.

“Nothing! And if I was; I wouldn’t tell you!” Takao began to raise her voice. Makoto glared up at Takao. “Now get out of my room! Before I PHYSICAL HAVE TO REMOVE YOU MYSELF!” Takao scream at the child. Makoto drop her gaze, but stood her ground. Takao took a deep breath collecting everything she need before going to pick up Makoto.

“Let me go!” She whined. The little child began to kick and scream. Takao winced at getting kicked in the face, but kept her hold on the child as she left her room and locked the door behind her. Then she place Makoto on the floor, who threw herself onto the floor and began crying. Takao just narrowed her gaze.

“Selfish brat…” she muttered under her breath. “Stay out of my room! It’s my own space” She yelled at Makoto before disappearing down stairs.

 

When Takao reached the bottom of the stairs, she met up with her grandfather.He was giving her a pointed look.

“They were in my room!” She tried to defend herself.

“I know… I heard.” He added. Takao crunched up herself in irritation.

“They didn’t even ask!” She added. Ryuunosuke took a deep breath before resting his hand onto the girl. The two of them could hear Makoto bawling while Mikaru tried desperately to calm the girl.

“Takao.” He spoke softly. “They are just curious about you. Don’t you remember how you used go into Hiro’s room?” Takao’s eyes widen at the memory. “You didn’t mean any harm, but you were curious on what he does all day in his room.” Ryuunosuke smiled while Takao dropped her gaze in shame. “Now, I know things are sensitive right now, so how about you go have a shower and clean up?” The girl nodded as she headed to the bathroom. Ryuunosuke looked up the stairs and saw Mikaru was cradling Makoto’s head on her lap while Dragoon was nudging the girl. Ryuunosuke only shook his head before heading into the kitchen. It’s going to be one of those days.

 

Hiro came into the kitchen with a stack of books and bunch of papers. He set them down onto the table with a heavy thud. “Grandfather, there is something I need to talk to you about.” Ryuunosuke shifted his gaze towards the stack then back up at Hiro.

“Let me guess, we’re loosing money?” Hiro’s eyes widen in surprised.

“You knew?!” Ryuunosuke nodded his head.

“Yes, since the decrease of tournaments and religious visitors. This place can not longer be known as a tax deductible considering the only heir is working outside the grounds.” Hiro’s eyes widen before dropping his gaze. “That bus rumour did a number on us last year. Since then, we haven’t kept up with that spiritual class nor had any lessons.” Hiro let out a heavy sigh before dropping down onto the chair.

“Then what do we do?”

“I don’t know…” Ryuunosuke began to think about the issues that were occurring around his home.

 

Takao came into the kitchen with a her hair wet and went digging into the fridge. Hiro narrowed his gaze.

“Hey! If you want something to eat, you should have gotten up the same time with the rest of the family.” Takao stuck her tongue out at her brother. “For now, eat some fruit and wait for lunch.” Hiro bite out. She grabbed an apple.

“I am going to watch Ray’s training session.” Takao stated as she left the kitchen. Hiro growl in frustration.

“Grandpa, I don’t know how you do.” Hiro drop down into a chair letting out an exhausted sigh.“Takao is being a…” Hiro frown his brows together in annoyances. “Being a girl…” he murmured quietly while Ryuunosuke chuckled. “And those girls have only been here for a while and I am all ready exhausted.” Ryuunosuke chuckle at his grandson’s expression.

“It takes practice is all and little extra patients.” The old man smiled in delight as he sipped from his cup.

 

Outside the air was fresh, outside it was clean without the taint of… Takao narrowed her gaze in irritation. Today, she was going to try. She walked over towards the dojo. Ray and Lee were both dress in gi, practicing karate movements. Takao watch in awe until a squealing sound caught her attention. She shifted her gaze towards the main house. She had to wonder what was causing the squealing.

 

~W~

 

Catherine stood before the grand arches of the temple grounds. It was relief to be back home. She couldn’t stay in Paris any longer. The tension between the men were getting to her.

“OMG! Cat!” Came a loud squeal. Catherine couldn’t help the smile that appear across her face as the bubbling blonde appeared before her. Maxine ran up rest of the staircase and leaped into the older woman’s arms. “I am so glad to see you!” Came a squeal.

 

“I’ve noticed.” The two share in a hug before climbing rest of the way up. Entering the house, Catherine was hit by a strange aura. She narrowed her gaze towards the upstairs as she linger in the foyer. Maxine had dart pass her and headed towards the kitchen. Catherine’s gaze was locked towards the second level. She felt unease within the house and the thing causing it was upstairs. She was starting to feel.... 

Fuzzy?

 

“Catherine?” Came deep voice. Catherine snapped out her thoughts before shifting her gaze towards the source of the voice. “Oh my girl!” Ryuunosuke stood up and hugged the woman. Catherine’s eyes widen at the contract. “Is so good to have you back!” Ryuunosuke pulled back as Catherine was suddenly overwhelm by the moon magic that the old man radiated. She was surrounded by comforted. “Cat?” Her eyes began to tear up as she stared at the old man.

 

“Oh Grandpa…” she a tearful sob. “I-I-I…” her bottom lip quiver before she drop down onto the floor. Her human features slowly began to fade to dragon scales.She quickly covered up her face to quiet her sobs.

 

“Oh dear…” Ryuunosuke squatted down and gentle rubbed the young woman’s back. It was odd, but seeing Catherine's skin turn grey didn't bother him. If anything, he wanted to make sure she was okay. It seem familiar and something he had seen before. The pale boy?…. “Shh… its all right my dear.” He gentle pulled the girl into his embrace. “Why don’t you tell old grandpa about it?” A mournful chuckle escape the woman as she cling onto his gi.

“You’re not old Grandpa…” she murmured quietly. Ryuunosuke chuckled as he gentle rocked the girl allowing some of his spiritual energy seep into the young woman. She let out a quivering breath as she began to calm down. The grey scales started to fade away, but her form still wasn’t the same.

 

“Catherine?” The young woman perked up as she looked up at him. Her eyes soon returned to their familiar bright blue, instead of killer violet. Ryuunosuke let out a sigh of relief. “Come on, we have to go greet the others.” Catherine was hesitant but nodded. She slowly rose to her feet and helped him up. He gentle guided her to the kitchen where Hiro was telling Maxine where to find Takao. “How was your trip?”

 

“The travel was… good.” She stated rather stiffly.

“Yeah? Mind explaining why your luggage came home before you?” Catherine perked up. “Like the next day?” Hiro wondered. Catherine wore a nervous grin as she stared at her older cousin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! My suitcase and things are by the door.” Catherine marched over to the kitchen with a huge basket while Hiro let out a heavy sigh. His eyes widen at the many bags that Catherine seem to have brought with her.

 

She checked the fridge then the cupboard. “Now it seems that you guys haven’t properly stock the fridge now.” Ryuunosuke chuckled nervously. “Oh well! I guess its soup and sandwiches!”

“But Cat? Don’t you want to rest my child?”

“I’ve had a lot of time to rest on the plane and the ride over. I just wanted to be doing something grandfather.” She stated. Ryuunosuke nodded as he watched his granddaughter at work. She was quick and cleaned up after herself unlike the others. Ray was good at cooking, but tend to leave a mess in his awake. Hiro tend to over cook things and Takao was just disaster. Ryuunosuke had never really cooked, since he usually had women taking care of them. Until they were no longer. He took peak into the basket.

“What do we have here?” He wondered. He got his hands slapped.

“That is for dinner tonight! I don’t want you spoiling it! Put it in the fridge please!” Ryuunosuke nodded as he did as he was told. It looked like she was making European lunch with her raw vegetables and breads. It looked heavier than what he was used too.

 

Then she placed four bowls onto the table with a plate of warm sandwiches. Ryuunosuke eyes widen out in surprised at the food.

“Tomato soup and grill cheese sandwiches.” Catherine smiled. “Takao! Lunch is ready!” She called out. Hiro came back into the dining room.

“Wow. This looks like a feast!” He commented before sitting down. Before she could commented, two little girls came running down the stairs and darted into two empty seats.

“What kind of food is this?” Spoke the one with similar features like the family. The smallest one stare in awe at the food. Their features were more Europe than asian.Catherine shifted her gaze towards the two males who were all ready eating. They seem to not to care.

 

“It’s Tomato soup and grill cheese.” She decided to answer the child. Then she notice the little girl’s eyes widen in pleasure. She kneeled to the girl’s level. “What’s wrong sweetie? Dragon’s got your tongue?” Then she noticed her lower lip began to quiver. Catherine’s eyes widen in surprised. “Hey… hey. There is no need to cry, if you don’t like it. I can make something else.” Catherine tried to reassure the girl.

 

“She’s not crying because she doesn’t like it!” Came a snipped. Catherine shifted her gaze to the other girl. “She’s crying because its one of her favourite meals.” Catherine looked down at the little girl who quietly sob. “Come on Mikaru! Quiting blabbering.” Spoke the older girl. Catherine nodded her head.

“Okay, well this one is cheese and jellie, and this one has apples, Bree and cranberry jelly.” Catherine explained.

“Ray has a friend over at the dojo.” Hiro perked up. Catherine nodded.

“Okay! I will began to work on making more.” Hiro nodded as they continued to eat. Mikaru continued to sniffle as she took small bites of the sandwich.

 

 

In the courtyard, Catherine had spotted Maxine and Takao hanging out at the dojo’s entrances. The blonde waved her over, but Takao had nearly tackle her to the ground.

“Whoa! Hey… Takao-” Catherine immediate realize that young girl was crying. “It’s okay,” The teen had tighten her hold onto her. “I am not going to be leave any time soon okay?” The teen nodded as the two sat on the ground in a gentle embrace. Takao let out a hiccup before raising her gaze.“Now, let’s get the boys for lunch!” Maxine nodded as she waved them over.Ray and Lee had appeared at the doorway. “Oh! You’re not Kai!” Catherine took note.

“Uh! No, he’s here for training.” Ray quickly added before shifting his gaze towards Takao.

“Yes! Hello, I am Honzuko Lee.” He spoke with a bow.

“Oh, a Honzuko? As in Honzuko Nabu?” Lee nodded.

“Yes, that is my grandfather.” Catherine nodded as she began to pick at the goodies she packed. “Well! You might as well help yourself! Anyone here who visiting is welcome to food.” Lee bow before grabbing a bento box of food.

 

Takao cuddle up next to Catherine who leaned into the touch. It wasn’t long until the boys were at it again.The girls had returned back to the house and disappeared into the Takao’s room. “Those girls… Who are they?” Maxine perked up while Takao drop her gaze. The two were getting a head start on the summer homework that was assign to them.

“They are our cousins.” Takao explain.

“Yes… Hiro said that.” Catherine commented. “They are from grandma’s side.” She stated. Takao nodded. “But both you and I know that Grandma was an orphan when she married Grandpa.” Maxine’s eyes widen. “So, tell me who these girls are really?” The two exchange looks.

“We don’t know.” Maxine spoke up. Catherine shifted her gaze towards the blonde. “They just show up one day and claiming to be family.” Takao went to her dresser and pulled something out. She handed it too Catherine, who began to look at it.

“Whe-Where did you get this??” Catherine sounded angry. The two teens flinched.

“The girls gave it to us.” Takao supplied.

“Manabu did a analyze on it and Ray did a reading.”

 

“And let me guess nothing?” The two of them nodded. Catherine just scuff as she held up the picture. Then the picture began to hover in her hand and strange new aura had surrounded it. The two were in awe at young woman's abilities. “This item isn’t from this place or time for this event hasn’t occurred it.” Catherine began to explain.

“What?” Takao and Maxine looked confused.

“This picture is either from the future or a different time line.” Catherine stated. Takao and Maxine’s eyes widen in surprised.

“The Future!” They quickly took the picture back and exam it. It was a new years photo of the Kinomiya family dressed up, there was also Johnny inside as well. “But… we don’t look old.” Takao exclaim.

“Which means it hasn’t occurred, who gave you this photo?” Maxine looked at Takao who turn pink as she stared at the photo.

“I kind of stole it, from the girls. Mikaru was the one with the photo album.” Takao explain. Catherine nodded her head.

 

“Mikaru who is the smaller one?” Takao nodded. “That child is very young to be dealing with such high levels of magic. Especially time magic, I wonder if Boris knows about this.” Takao stared up in confusion at the older teen.

“Time…”

“Magic?”

“There is no need to worry Takao!” Catherine wore an usually bright smile before flinging dragger towards the door. The blade had embedded itself deep within the door. The two teens flinched in fear. “Because if anyone was smart! They know not to mess around with me!”

On the other side of the door, Makoto was foaming at the mouth while Mikaru stared in horror at the blade. Mikaru had pulled her cousin out of the in time. Makoto was in shock and decided to faint.

“Come on Makoto! We can’t stay here!” Came a squeal as she dragged her cousin away.

 

~W~

 

Takao pulled the blade out of the door. Once it was free from the wood, it floated up into the air and dissolve into tiny particulars which were absorb into Catherine.

“Was that really necessary?” Wondered Takao. “They are only children.” Maxine looked between the two cousins.

“Someone who has power to pull items from different times isn’t someone we should take lightly no matter their outer appearances Takao.” Catherine spoke in her serious tone.

“Yeah but… I think threaten them with a knife is taking it too far.”

“Oh! They were spying on us!” Maxine suddenly clued in. Takao nodded while Catherine narrowed her gaze.

“So it seems a lot has happen while I was away?” The girls nodded. “Where is Kai?” Takao’s eyes widen before she dropped her gaze. “I see, the dragon really does have your tongue.” Catherine commented. “All right, I need to go discuss some things with Ray.”

“Catherine! You’re not” Catherine was headed to the door, but was stop by Takao. She looked down at her sadden cousin. Unleash tears sparkle in her eyes.

“Please… Cat.” Takao pleaded. Catherine could only smile.

“Oh I promise not kill him if that’s what you’re worried.” Maxine’s eyes widen in horror. “But I will get to the bottom of this!” She left the room, leaving Takao to wonder.

“Hey! We should really get started on our homework, if we don’t want to fail our classes?” Takao nodded as she crawled over to the coffee table she had.

 

~W~

 

Downstairs, Catherine began her search for Ray. She checked the bathroom and kitchen. She walked pass the study where Hiro perked up.

“Hey Cat! I have some ideas I need walk by you later when you have time.” He stated.

“Yeah sure…” the young woman looked distracted. “Do you know where Ray is?” She decided to ask her older cousin. Hiro took a moment to think about it.

“If he’s not in the shower, then maybe he’s room?” Hiro suggested. Catherine nodded.

“Okay thanks,” Pushing herself off the door, she was about to head up the stairs until she noticed her Grandfather in the kitchen. He was hanging over the kitchen. “Oh grandpa! The boys said they’ll do all the dishes-” Catherine’s eyes widen when she noticed the tightly clenched hand on the sink. “Grandfather!” She scream out. Ryuunosuke turn around before his eyes rolled back. “Grandpa!” She cried out.

 

 

~W~

 

 

 

Outside, Mariah’s eyes widen in surprise as the spiritual barrier began to break down. The woman couldn’t help but let out a cheer before she open her compact. She checked herself in the mirror before the reflection had change into Joseph.

“You’re coming in loud and clear Mariah, what’s up? Fail the mission all ready?” came the teasing tone.

“No!” she glared at the tiny mirror. “Just let Dunga know I was able to break the spiritual barrier with my anti-charms!” she hissed.

“Roger that, hey! While you’re there, do you mind picking us some grub? Mariam has me on this liquid diet and I need something more solid-” Mariah narrowed her gaze she snapping the small compact close.

“Jerk! Why can’t any of them be proud of me?” She wondered. She clenched her hand around the small compact. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely chapter for all you lovely people! I enjoy writing this story and posting!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy has appear and are after the girls. What are the Sailor Guardians to do? Will they continued on protecting the children or give into their darker desires? Say tune to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! I've been busy and forgot what chapter I was on. In order for it to make sense, I had to skip a chapter or two! But I hopefully have everything in order now! Enjoy!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 20

 

At the general hospital, Hiro was talking with the doctors while Catherine sat next to Ryuunosuke bed. Ray stood at the door with Takao behind him. Maxine sat in a chair with both Mikaru and Makoto sleeping next to her. The blonde’s head would bounce indicating she had fallen into a light sleep.

 

“Ray?” came a weak tremble. It was much later into the night than the teen would like. Catherine and Hiro have both instructed them to go back to the temple, but he was worried. Terribly so, and his sister cling to his side.He was relief to see that neither of them seem had insist they leave. The dark hair teen let out a sigh. “He is?” Running his hand through his loose bangs. The teen just shrugged. He wasn’t sure what was going on, or why there were such serious tone with their grandfather.

 

Then Hiro came over, he walked pass the two and over to Catherine. The two continued to watch as Hiro woke Catherine up. The young woman stared up at her cousin with a dull look. Then Takao’s eyes widen horror. Her whole frame began to tremble as she tried hold back the whimper that threaten to escape. Ray could only stare at the girl. He knew the answer from just looking at her face. She quickly buried her face into his cloth chest. Ray was hesitated before wrapping his arms around the girl. What were they supposed to do? How could they?

 

“Ray?” He perked up when he realize it was Catherine. Her figure was oddly blurry for a moment. He held Takao close to him.

“Is he?” His voice didn’t sound like his own. It sounded weak! Wobbly! Who was this boy speaking for him!

“No…” she spoke softly. A sharp gasp escape him. “But his heart is weak at the moment, and he will be staying here for a while. Come, let’s take you all home.” Ray mutely nodded his head while Takao continued to cling onto him.

“Uh… cat?” Ray nodded his head towards the girls. Maxine’s eyes flutter open. She stared tiredly up at the family. Catherine only smiled as she took a hold of Makoto, and gentle instructed Maxine to take Mikaru. Makoto didn’t even awake when she was moved, but the moment that Mikaru has picked up.The young girl’s eyes flash open and stared at Ray. Her look left him feeling unnerving.

 

~W~

 

The next morning, Ray tiredly rose from _his_ bed. Or should he say Takao’s bed. The young girl refuse to leave his side, so he now here he was camping on her bed. She had cried herself asleep once again, and he couldn’t do anything to help.

“Ray?” The dark hair teen perked up to the sound of his name. His eyes darted towards the small feline. “How is the old master?” Dragoon voice was gentle.

“Weak…” Ray whimpered out. His eyes widen briefly before darting up. “I need to leave!” There was a whine from the girl before she turned over to sleep.

“I will watch her.” Ray nodded as he left the room. He darted down the stairs and ran out the door. He dash into sacred shrine. Something happen last night, something tamper with spiritual shield.

“How could I’ve not noticed!” He growled out as he began to clean the fire pit.

 

~W~

 

It was mid afternoon and Ryuunosuke was sitting in hospital bed eating ice cream, jello and some sort of fried meat with Catherine sitting across from him in a nice leather incline.

“You know Cat! You should make jello! This is really good!” smiled the old man. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Can’t, it’s too sugary,” she declared delicately. “And it’s bad for you.” She replied in a monotone. Ryuunosuke paused before looking at the young woman.

“Now darling, don’t be like that. A little sugar isn’t bad.” Catherine let out a groan of irritation.

“Grandpa!” Her sharp tone had caused him to flinched. “You died! Your heart stopped!” The old man tilted his head to the side. “Not a lot of people come back from something that traumatic!” she nearly yelled at the old man. Ryuunosuke narrowed his gaze.

“Well maybe I am special type of person.” He replied in a gravelly voice. Catherine had stop in mid rant.

“What!” She looked at the old man and slowly approached him.

“My dear, how old do you think I am?” Catherine was confused.

“What does this have to do with anything!” she wondered in confusion.

 

“I hope you realize your father is nearly Seventy years old.” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise brief as she recalled the doctor tsukino before chuckling.

“No way… My father is forty something.” She tried to reason.

“No, that would be your brother my child.” Catherine gulped nervously. “Your brother Edward is your legal guardian since your father is in a senior homes with Akido taking care of him. Michael drops by every now and then to check things out since Edward is busy running the business. It seems you were only one to get the gift besides Takao.” Catherine’s breath began to quicken.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying grandpa.” Ryuunosuke let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Every few centuries there is a chosen Kinomiya male heir and two females that given the gift of life. Hiro hasn’t been given that power, but he does what he can.” Ryuunosuke began to ramble on. Catherine shook her head at the mere idea.

“Grandpa? What power?” This can’t be… why does it have to be like this. “You’re not making sense, maybe you need you medication.” Catherine stood up from her chair. She was about to call for the nurse, but she was stop by his wooden kendo sword.

“Where did you get that-” Her eyes widen at the figure who sat on the bed before her. “Jiji…” 

 

She couldn’t believe it. One of the seven shikoyo warriors were still active. She thought all their souls have gone to rest. 

“Yes Catherine, it is me. It seem the spiritual barrier was attack last night.” Catherine looked panic as she tried think about what happen last night. “Don’t bother on trying to recall anything.” He was panting with sweat rolling down the side of his face. “There seems we have invaders attacking the city and those kids are the key to protecting everything.” He stated quickly as he can before hissing out in pain. Catherine went to his side. It looked like he was having a hard time controlling.

“Jiji!” Her voice was heavy with concern and worry.

“Don’t worry about me Captain.” Catherine’s eyes widen. Jiji shot her a loving smile. “You should worry about the enemy.” Then Jiji took a sharp breath before falling back down onto the bed. Right before her eyes, the youthful appearances of Jiji had faded into her grandfather. Catherine was lost on what to do next. The old man seem to be out cold for now.

 

~W~

 

 

There was the cracking sound of the fire, and a faint chant that linger in the air.Ray was kneeled before the fire with his hands closed together. His brows frown together and sweat rolling down his face.

 

Something…. 

 

His head tilted to the side as he tried to followed the signature.

 

Where?!

 

His hands tremble at trying to keep their form.

 

Almost!

 

His body tense up…

 

Come on….

 

He growled under his breath until a faint bell had caught his attention. He took a sharp breath in as he panted heavily. “Fuck!” He cursed out. He couldn’t source out the signature. It kept escaping him. Just out of his reach.

“Ray…” came a soft voice. The teen flinched in surprise before turning to see who it was. His eyes widen briefly before they took on their sharp glare. Kai was sitting quietly behind him.

“Kai…” His name rolled off his tongue attentively.

“What is going on?” Ray drop his gaze wondering if he should inform his friend. “I mean, why iseveryone so tense?” The dual hair teen frown his brows together. Ray let outheavy sigh.

“There was an attack two nights ago…” Kai’s eyes widen surprise. 

“Wha…”

“And we are just dealing with the results.” Ray stated.

“How come no one told me about it!” Growled the teen. “ Aren’t I still part of this team?!” He pound his fist onto the wooden floor boards.

 

“Kai?”

 

“Damn it! I know caused her pain! But all I want is to protect her!” He growled out. “Why is that so damn hard for everyone to see that!” He hissed out. Ray stared at his friend in surprise. Ray couldn’t believe it. Kai had honestly thought that breaking up with Takao would protect her? Why? Ray need to know.

 

 

“Dranzer hasn’t said much either-” Kai began, but he felt Ray’s present lingering over him. He looked up at the dark hair teen.Ray gave him a much tired exhausted look before sitting down next to him.

“Kai…” He began. “Why?” Kai’s eyes widen before he drop his gaze. “I know you haven’t stop loving her, so why?” Kai clenched his hands into balls of fist.

“These… dreams.” Ray frown his brows together.

“Yes, you mention about having nightmares earlier, but haven’t they stop?” Kai shook his head.

“No…Well if I don’t see her for a whole day.” He began. “And when I do accidentally come across her…” Kai frown his brows together. “I get the visions and a headache.”

“Visions?” Kai nodded his head. “Kai… you’re not making sense, I need more than that.”

“Ray!” The young man pleaded. “Please, understand, I tried to ignore them at first, but they kept coming and occurring during the day!” Ray frown his brows together.

 

“What are they about them?” Kai took a sharp breath in.

“Its our wedding…” Ray’s eyes widen in surprise. “And I never felt so happy in my life…” Kai looked peaceful for a moment. “Just when we are about to exchange our vowels… Something happens.”

“Like that what?” Kai shifted his gaze towards his friend.

“Darkness…” he stated.

“Darkness?”

“Yes, everything is consume in darkness, then there are flashes of everyone in pain or dying…” Kai tried to shifted his gaze away from his friend. “Then Takao….” He took a sharp breath in as his hands began to tremble. “I tried to transform or run to her. But every time I am too late! She trap in a crystal tower…” Ray tilted his head to the side interest. “And she is shot-“ Kai took a moment to collected himself. Ray frown his brows in concern.

“But, wouldn’t that caused you to stay with her?” He wondered.

 

“Yes… but there is a voice.”

“A voice?” This perked up his interested.

“Saying, if I continued on the path I am on with her. Then destruction will happen.” Ray frown his brows together. “They insist I leave her alone…. Ray. I am at my wit end!” Ray flinched in surprised. He didn’t realize his friend was holding such a burden.

“Geeze Kai… calm down.” Kai didn’t realize he was panicking. The teen took a moment to catch his breath. “And I thought we had it bad.” Kai perked up. “Someone broke through the spiritual barrier…” Kai’s eyes widen in shock. “And I am unable to get them back up.”

“Then…” Ray let out a heavy sigh.

“The spiritual barrier is connected to Grandpa.” He stated. Kai’s eyes widen in surprise. “He currently in the hospital. Catherine said he will be fine, but he is weak at the moment.” Kai let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh thank goodness.” There was a knock on the door.

“Ra-!” It was Takao. Her breath hitch the moment her gaze landed on Kai. She quickly looked away. “Lee is here, and is waiting for you at the dojo.” She stated.

“Thanks Takao!” The girl nodded as she quickly closed the door. Ray let out a heavy sigh.

“Boy… I am going to hear it later on.” Ray wore a trouble look.

“So… Lee?” Ray perked up.

“Oh yeah! You don’t know about lee yet!”

 

Takao had left the shrine and headed back to where Lee was. The young man was busy practicing his form.

“He’s a year younger than us, and has join the karate club. He wants to be team captain!” The young man was light on his feet and move around in the dojo trying to get the upper hand on the invisible enemy. “He believes I could train him,” Takao stared in awe at his precision. “Since the current captain is going to have a tournament.” After finishing the routine of movements, Lee felt someone’s gaze on him. He turn to see Takao. “He’s been coming here three times a week for instructions.” Takao gasp in surprise as she quickly took off. “He is very promising young man.” Lee was stun on what to do. He felt his whole face heat up embarrassment. “I think he can win.”

 

Kai stared at Ray who looked proud about talking about the kid. “You really like this kid, don’t you?” Ray turn pink as he look around all fluster.

“No! It’s just…”

“I get it.” Kai began. “He’s the only normal thing.” Ray stared at Kai in awe.“That’s how I feel about Walter.” Kai began. “These people have normal problems and we have the supernatural ones.” He stated. “It puts life into perspective sometimes.” Ray nodded his head. “Well… I should be off. I am sure my presents is causing more harm than I initial thought.”

“Yes… You probably right.”

 

Outside, Ray had walked Kai to the steps. Takao narrowed her gaze as she watched the two form a far.

“Ew gross! Are you spying on someone?” Came the voice of annoyances. Takao let out a heavy sigh.

“Please go away.” Takao demanded.

“No! Spying on people is rude! And not very lady like!” Came a growl. Takao let out a exhausted sigh as she turn to face Makoto, who stood on the wooden steps. “Besides! I am waiting to hear if the funny old man is dead or alive!” Takao’s eyes widen.

“What? How could you be so crude!”

“Crude? My that’s a big word for you to use! I guess you aren’t as stupid as you look!” Takao took a deep breath to calm her nerve. “Besides, I don’t want to be dealing with someone’s death at the moment.” Takao’s eyes widen in horror and shock.

 

“Makoto!” Came Mikaru’s voice. The little girl came running down the stairs. “What are you doing down here? Come! Let’s go play upstairs!” Whined the girl.

“Can’t you see I am busy!” Hissed the girl. “I am-“

“I am out of here!” Takao pushed herself off the door frame and ran out. The girls both share a look.

“You know… what you said wasn’t very nice.” Mikaru stated. Makoto narrowed her gaze.

“I don’t care… because these a lot are nothing but selfish brats that only care for themselves!” Makoto hissed. Mikaru let out a heavy sigh as she stared at her cousin with remorse.

 

 

~W~

 

Takao ran through the woods until she came across the edge of the property. The soft glow of nature had stop so sharply to a busy city of Tokyo. The crude and unfair world of people. Takao knew it something she couldn’t change over night. She leaned against a tree for support.

“Why! Why!” She growled in frustration. “Why do things have to be so…” Her eyes widen as she stared at the bark before her. Crave into the wood was an odd scripture along with a upside down crescent moon. She remember seeing the mark on the lady that was chasing after Makoto. Her fingers ran along the edge as she soon realize it was one of the guardian trees. “It’s been taint…” she whisper as her eyes widen in surprise. “I have to tell someone!”

 

~W~

 

Takao ran through the woods heading back to the main house. She had to get Ray! He could cleanse the wood! Right? At the moment, she didn’t feel up to as she continued on her path until a loud shriek caught her attention. She frozen in her spot.

 

Attack?

 

She quickly darted up one of the trees and grabbed her broach. There was no way she was going to allow someone to attack her home without a fight! Using the branch was a some sort of cover, Takao poke her head out of the foliage.

 

“Are you insane!” Her eyes widen at the scene before her. There standing on the stone pathway was her family. Catherine looked to be yelling at the boys about something.

“Come on Catherine, we need to bring income and this is a wonderful idea.” Smiled the older Kinomiya. Catherine narrowed her gaze onto her cousin. Hiro’s brow twitched nervously.“Grandpa will be a great teacher for a self defences class.” He added.

 

“Yes! But he needs to be careful of his heart condition!” she hissed. The trio men pouted while Catherine groaned in irritation.

“Hey! Is there anything I can do to help?” Takao appeared out nowhere before the group. Ryuunosuke perked up while Catherine looked relief.

“Finally! Someone who is sensible.” Hiro rolled his eyes has he gave Takao the flyer.

“The temple is running low on funds due to land taxations, and we need to bring a source of income in order to stay stabilizes.” Hiro commented.

“Or learn how to cook for yourselves!” Came a sneer. Hiro and Ray chuckled nervously.

“A self defenses class eh? Sure, it sounds promising.” Smiled the teen. Catherine gasp in horror while Ryuunosuke and Hiro both cheered. “But this kinda looks like it’s directed to women.” Takao commented.

“That’s because there has been a high volume of robbery lately, and young ladies need to learn how to defend themselves!” Hiro added. Ray was in awe while Catherine only shook her head. “Come on Takao, say you’ll help us?” Hiro pulled Takao into his embrace while Catherine hissed a snarky commented.

 

“Sure! It sounds like fun!” Catherine stared wide eye at the group before groaning in irritation.

“Arg! Why do I even bother?” she wondered before walking away. The three men and Takao began to plan out how they were going to get clients.

 

 

The next day, Catherine sat on a branch watching Ryuunosuke tried to get women to sign up for his defences class. Though when he was sure no one was watching. He would lean against the stone wall that separate his land from the city to catch his breath. This made Catherine worry.

“Oi!” Catherine perked up when she spotted Takao at the base of the tree. Standing up, she leaped down and landed next to the teen. “I think we need to get rid of those girls.” Takao stated.

“Takao?” The young teen took a deep breath.

“They been nothing but trouble since they arrived!” she stated. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Takao… they are just children. They don’t understand consequences like us.” Takao pouted. “Besides, I am more concern about Grandpa at the moment.” Takao shifted her gaze towards the old man.

“You mean his self defences class?”

“Kind of, but mostly what he said to me at the hospital.” Takao perked up. “He said we have invaders inside the city and the kids are the key.” Takao shifted her gaze back to their Grandfather.

 

“Did he really say that?”

“Not Ryuunosuke… Jiji did.” Takao’s eyes widen in surprise as a soft gasp escaped her.

“Jiji? I thought his spirit was gone.” Catherine nodded.

“I thought so too, but it seems he still resides in grandpa.” Takao’s gaze had soften as she turn to look at the old man. “We should be on our guard and try keep those children safe.” Takao pouted.

“Do we have too?” came the whine. Catherine only rolled her eyes before patted the young teen.

“How about I make your favourite double chocolate cupcakes?” Takao scoff at the idea, but noticed Catherine heading back to the main house.

“Hey! Can you also make cream puffs too!” She went chasing after. Takao was glad to have Catherine back, but she really wanted to have a sit down chat with her. Then Ryuunosuke, Hiro and Ray came up to the temple to sign up a horde of young women. Causing Catherine’s brow to twitch in irritation while Takao was in awe.

 

~W~

 

Late into the night, Mariah grin as she ran through the heavy foliage of the temple grounds. She leaped up into the air and landed on the sacred shrine. The build began to glow.

“Oh… so this is the power source of the barrier. Well once it gets a taste of my dark fire, this place will no longer began sacred temple.” She giggled in delight. Taking out of her scrolls, she placed it on to the roof before leaping off of it. The temple began to pulse as the once bright light began to darken. A mischievous smile had appeared upon the young woman’s face as the two forces began to fight against each other.

 

Then another build began to glow. Mariah tilted her head in the direction of the odd light as she headed towards the rather large building. “Hmm… this place is heavy with white moon magic.” She raised her hand up. “Dark power…” she murmured softly as a burst of blue flame shot from her hand and consumed the building. Once the flame had died, the building was still intact. “Heh, now I am looking forward to what shall happen tomorrow.”

 

~W~

 

Catherine narrowed her gaze as she watched Ryuunosuke and Hiro head towards the dojo.

“You know, if you continued to frown like that, your face may freeze like that forever.” Takao commented. Catherine flinched before she turn to glare at her young cousin.

“Arg! Aren’t you bother by what they are doing?” she hissed.

“No… Because grandpa has always been a lecher.” Ryuunosuke flinched surprise since Takao wasn’t quiet when she spoke. Hiro scratched his cheek nervously. “Besides, if this makes him happy, then why not?” The two men sigh in relief as they continued on their way. Catherine continued to glare, but her gaze had soften.

“Feh… whatever. Let's go make sure he doesn’t get too excited.”

 

Upon entering the dojo, there was a loud range of cheering for the Ryuunosuke, who smiled in glee. The whole building was filled with young women wearing form fitting workout wear. Hiro couldn’t help the grin while Ryuunosuke ran through the line to high fiving the girls.

“Ray… I don’t how you did it but this is great.” Hiro smiled.

“Heh, let's just say I had to call in a few favours, if you catch my drift.” The two chuckled knowingly. He stopped in a front of particular fine looking beauty.

 

“Oh my! With this many students, you’ll need a female instructor, won’t you?” purred the young woman. Ryuunosuke’s eyes widen in surprised at the dark hair beauty before him. “We are good at martial arts!” She continued to purred. Running her finger up and down Ryuunosuke’s cloth chest. “My associate and I would love to have the job, young… man.” She breathe into Ryuunosuke’s ear, who squeal in delight. The young beauty snapped her fingers. “Do it.” The much taller woman nodded her head as she headed toward the one of the students, who began to whine in fear.

 

Tall woman had shoved the shorter female into the centre of the dojo.

“Don’t worry my dear! Dumble is very good at her job! She’ll coach you into master martial artist in no time!” purred the beauty. Dumble had tossed the girl across the room. The girl cried out in fear before hitting the wooden floor roughly. She groan in pain.

 

Takao stared in awe while Catherine narrowed her gaze. “Boy… these women mean business.” She commented.

“Gr! If Grandpa needed female instructor! How come he didn’t ask us!” came a growl. Takao stared at her cousin in awe.

“Maybe because he thought he wouldn’t get to touch the girls since you’ll be too busy teaching them how to defend themselves against lecher?” It bother Catherine how Takao seem to pin point how she felt about the whole thing.

“I am ready for my lesson!” Chirp a voice. Turning their attention the source, Takao gasp in horror while Catherine looked displeased. Makoto had found a cute little tight form-fitting outfit, while Mikaru wore loose clothing. “Now if you excuse me! It’s time for practice!” smiled Makoto as she shoved Takao aside. The young teen groan in pain while Catherine wasn’t sure how to approached the issue.

 

Poking her head into the dojo, Makoto’s eyes widen in horror. She watched as the female instructor slammed the student down onto the floor and pin her in a headlock. Makoto gasp as she slowly backed away from the dojo.

“Uh… you know what! On second thought, I think I am better of listening to you Takao! Bye!” The Makoto took off running with Mikaru close behind. Takao and Catherine were both confused.

“I… don’t understand.”

 

 

Dumble continued to toss the girl around. The girl growled in rage as she darted towards Dumble who kicked the girl away with ease.Ryuunosuke gasp in horror as he tried help the young lady up.

“Oh my! Are you all right my dear?”

“So… master, what do you think?” came a purr. “Are we good or what?”

“Hey! This has gotten out of hand! We are supposed to be the instructors!” Ray and Hiro stated. Catherine and Takao stood behind the guys.

“So who will you pick master?” the beauty purred in Ryuunosuke’s ear. The older man blush as he felt a pulse of pleasure travel down his spine.

“Grandpa!”

 

“If I please her, I’ll make him mad…” Ryuunosuke began to murmur as he looked between the two.

“Master?” Ryuunosuke flinched as he felt the young woman press her breast up against his back.

“And if I please him, she’ll be mad…” Ryuunosuke didn’t know what to do.

“Grandpa! Enough of this foolishness!” Catherine piped up. Ryuunosuke let out a heavy sigh.

“I am sorry kids, but I have to go with the beauty.” The four had gasp in horror while Hiro dropped his head in shame. The four of them were escorted out of the dojo.

“I think I am going to back to my research, since grandpa doesn’t need me.” Hiro whined as he headed back to the main house.

 

Ray narrowed his gaze onto the strange beauty inside. Catherine came up behind the dark hair teen. Ray flinched in surprise by the young woman’s actions.

“So! Whose the expert martial artist you’ve been hiding!” came a sneer. Ray let out a sigh as he push the two women off of him.

“I don’t know, I don’t recognize her nor her friend. Most of these women are from school or the surrounding community.” Ray commented. “But everyone knows there is you or Takao here that are well verse in martial arts.” Catherine narrowed her gaze while Takao continued to stare at Ray.

“Are they ex lovers?” wondered Takao. Ray flinch in surprised before laughing nervously.

“Haha…. What gave you that idea?” he chuckled nervously. Both Catherine and Takao didn’t look pleased by the answer.

 

“Anyway!” Ray try to distract the girls. “I sense an evil aura earlier, but it disappeared as soon as it came.” He commented with a smile. The two looked at each other. “Maybe we should check out the area?” he suggested.

“Maybe…” Catherine began as she narrow her gaze. “But Jiji said the someone had tampered with the barrier three nights ago.” Ray’s eyes widen in surprised.

“Jiji? But I thought…” Ray shifted his gaze back to his grandfather.

“Yeah… Jiji said the kids are the key…” Takao didn’t sound very ecstatic about the message. Ray nodded his head.

“Right, you girls go see if the barrier is up yet. I am going to check the sacred flame to see if I can get a reading from the aura I felt before.” The group nodded before going their separate way.

 

Mariah giggled quietly to herself as she watched the chaos bubble up. Her pawn had filled the dojo, and the people inside with negative energy. More of the girls began to tackle and fight one another. Mariah couldn’t believe how easy it was too corrupt the temple. She was going to return victorious once the crystal point is corrupted.

Ryuunosuke stared in horror at the chaos that occurring inside his dojo.

“Hey! What is going on? I wanted something more fun than this!” he screeched. He darted towards the makeshift ring. “Girls! Girls! You need to stop!” Dumbel was wiping the floor with the others.

 

“Now, now ladies! This is a self defend class, where the motto is strength and beauty! And an added bonus a little fun for me.” Ryuunosuke murmured the last part to himself.

“Shut up!” came choir of women. Ryuunosuke’s eyes widen in fear as he stared at the horde of murderous aura surrounding the women. One went in for the attack, which Ryuunosuke had dodge with ease. Then he bolt forward attacking each women.Taking out each one. Once he cleared the horde, he dusted his hands off while each of the women had fainted behind him.

“Heh! Well done master!” came the loud giggle. Ryuunosuke turn to his attention towards the dark hair beauty. “Dumble, why don’t you be his opponent?” she purred.

 

Then he turned his attention back to the young woman named Dumbel. She was taller than most. His initial thought she might be European, with her body structure, but that all soon went out of the window. Her body began to pulse with energy as her muscles grew. Standing before him was some sort of Amazonian warrior. She was a good head taller than him, with her strange new outfit. “Dumbel…” came the rather deep voice. Ryuunosuke gasp in horror. The dark hair beauty had return to their former looks. Mariah smiled delight, as her brightly colour hair stood out along with the unique hairstyle. Though her clothing were one that belonged to some sort of religion. Ryuunosuke couldn’t make it out before the Amazonian started to attack him.

 

Pow!

 

Bam!

 

 

Ryuunosuke was able to block most of the punches. He narrow his gaze onto his opponent. This fight was wearing him down. He begin to wonder how much longer will he last? He winced in pain before he received a sharp kick to the gut. A deep rich chuckled had filled the air as Mariah approached the old man.

“You foolish old man! It won’t be long until your temple is corrupt.” Mariah sneered.

“Not so fast!” There was a sharp gasp. Mariah’s eyes widen in horror as she leaped back in surprised. She had dodge the flash of lighting.

“Ray…” came the weak replied. Ray stood in front of the old man.

“You know grandpa, maybe Catherine was right about not doing this sort of thing?” He said. He help the old man up. Ryuunosuke only groan in pain.

“Why do you have to bring that up now?! Don’t you kids realize? I can take care of myself!” he stated. He jerk his arm free from Ray’s grasp. The teen gasp in surprised.

 

 

Ryuunosuke stumble forward before the other warrior. “Come on beautiful, let’s rumble!” Dumble grinned as she went in for a kick. Ryuunosuke had step back in time to dodge it, but had fail to noticed the wound up for the next kick. Ray quickly step in and blocked the attack. The teen grunt out in pain. The attack had caused him to stumble back.

“Ray!” Came a cry. "Are you all right?” Then Ryuunosuke gasp in horror as the amazonian came over. Ray didn’t have enough time to move before he felt the heavy thud against his back. Dumble continued on kicking the teen. “Ray! Please stop! I don’t want to see you get hurt anymore!” Ryuunosuke cried out.

“Oh Grandpa… *Heavy pant* Seeing you hurt, *Sharp intake!*hurts us-us” Ray winced in pain. “Uh! Kids even more.” Ryuunosuke’s eyes widen. He remembers the worried and concern looks of his grandchildren. He first thought they pitied him. “Besides…” Heavy breathing filled the air. “You… are the only dad, I ever knew.”

 

“Now Dumble! Finish them off!” Dumble grin as she backed away from the two. A charge of energy begin to build up and it gather around her. Ray’s eyes widen in surprise. He recognizes the energy signature as lighting. He started to calculate how much of the attack would stun him. He grind his teeth.

“Fu-”

“Move it!” Ryuunosuke shoved the teen aside. The force of the attack had sent Ryuunosuke slamming into the wall, knocking him out cold. Ray quickly rushed to the old man’s side.

 

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” He clenched onto the old man’s kendo uniform.

“Now Dumble! Let’s finish this off!” Ray shifted his gaze to odd priestess, who come at him with a fire attack. Then before he could do anything, something pink went flying by, stoping the young woman in her tracks. The mysterious item had disappeared behind a support beam.

“Who’s trying to stop us!” Mariah growled out.

“How dare you try to crush a old man’s lecherous dreams!” Ray drop his head in shame. “For that! I won’t forgive you! For Love and justice! I am the pretty Soldier Sailor Wind!” The young female warrior posed before the two. Mariah just let out an irritated sigh as she powder her face.

 

“Oh? Did you say something dreary?” Sailor Wind flinched in horror. Mariah smile in glee. “Now… Dumble! Attack!” Sailor Wind’s eyes widen in horror as the odd lighting attack came at her. Sailor Wind began to wonder how much the attack will hurt. Then there was flash of red, which dispel the attack. Standing on the sidelines were Soldier Metal and Fire.

“Sailor Wind! Getting strong is a great thing, but don’t loose your gracefulness!” shouted Soldier Fire.Soldier Metal step forward and stun the Amazonian.

“Now Sailor Wind!” Sailor Wind nodded as she quickly used her new princess wand.

 

 

Dumbell cried out in pain. Her body crumble to dust leaving behind a gemstone. The power it once held faded away. Mariah squeal out in horror.

“What have you done!” She quickly took out her compact and looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if the stress of the battle was giving her wrinkles. “Great! Now my skin is blotching out! You will pay dearly for what you’ve done to my skin!” Mariah quickly put her compact away before sending a blast of fire towards Sailor Wind. Sailor Wind duck out of the way running in fear. Leaving Soldier Metal and Fire in awe at the girl. Mariah quickly gave chase.

“Ray! Is he okay?” Metal dart over towards the old man.

“No!” Her eyes widen in horror. “I will avenge him!” Metal began to exam the old man. “Lighting power!” Ray had transform before the two. His usual attire was soon replaced with the dark ninja clothing and the odd cat ears above his head. “Watch Grandpa!” He quickly forward. Soldier Fire gasp in surprise before following after. Soldier Metal narrowed her gaze onto the two before looking down at the old man.

“Oh… Grandpa.” A sigh of relief has escaped she noticed he was still breathing.

 

 

Sailor Wind tripped over her own foot as she went crashing onto the ground. Dirt smudge across her face before she began to whine.

“Now Die! Sailor Wind!” Mariah unleashed a rain of fire. Sailor Wind’s gasped in horror as she tried to shield herself. Soldier Lighting threw a shuriken to draw the fire attack away. Mariah narrowed her gaze at the new opponent. Pulling the mask down, Soldier Lighting glare at the woman.

“How dare you! Thunder crash!”

“Dark Fire!” The two attacks collided with each other. Mariah grin as her attack was gain footing while Soldier Light grunted under the weight.

“Ray-”

“Hold it, there is no need to worry about him.”Sailor Wind was about to go assist Lighting until Fire held her back. Sailor Wind stared up at the pale warrior in concern before returning her gaze back to the battle. Then to her surprise, Soldier light had infused his shuriken with lighting. The attack shredded through the ball of fire and headed towards its maker. Mariah took out her staff to deflect the attack, which ripped up her clothes.

“Oh my! My precious priestess robes!” She quickly disappeared from sight while Soldier light wipe his brow.

 

Sailor Wind shifted her gaze away from the soldier beside her. She grind her teeth before dropping her head.

“Thank you…” she begin. “For saving me. I know it must be hard too.” Soldier Fire flinched in surprise. He was about to replied until thoughts of his dream course through his mind. It had caused him to wince in pain. The idea of Takao falling in danger was something he was going to stop at any cost.

“Feh! You are still the same cute clumsy girl.” Then he shifted his gaze before walking away.

“Eh? Cute clumsy girl?” Sailor Wind wonder if she misheard as she watch Soldier Fire leave.

 

“Hey… he showed up to rescue you, didn’t he?” Lighting came over to cheer up his little sister. “That’s proof he still worries about you right?” Sailor Wind let out a heavy sigh as she lean into Lighting embrace.

“Oi! Can I get some help here?” came a grunt. The two gasp in surprise realizing they forgotten about their dear cousin. They quickly return back to normal and help Catherine with Ryuunosuke. They carried him inside the house and place him within a bed.

“Oh… that was a lot of work.” Ray panted. Catherine and Takao were still trying to catch their breaths.

 

“Hey guys!” The trio perked up. “Do any of you know how to get the fire going in the sacred shrine?” Catherine’s eyes widen in horror.

“What? What do you mean Hiro?” Ray stood up in shock. He quickly pushed his cousin as side he bolted forward. Takao followed after. Catherine returned her gaze back to the old man.

Ray and Takao had entered into the sacred temple and gasp in horror. “The Sacred flame! Its has been put out! But how?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a little crazy! I hope you all enjoy the read! Bye!


	21. Chapter 21: Lighting doesn't always strike in the same place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy has appear! And they after the girls. What are the Sailor Guardians to do? Will they continued on protecting the children or give into their darker desires? Say tune to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is another chapter! I am trying to stay on top of things, so I figure another posting has to be made!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 21

 

Ray stood outside the shrine while Catherine and Manabu analyze the fire pit. Catherine walked along the edge, holding her hand up to the wall while Manabu continued to key in equations on her mini super computer.

“Arg…I can’t feel anything within the walls,” Catherine stated. She looked defeated while Manabu read the analyzed of the cinders.

“Hmm… nothing seems be out of the ordinary here either.” Manabu dusted her hands off as she stood up. “Are you guys sure you tried everything?” wondered the brunette. Ray narrowed his gaze onto his female companion.

“What do you mean?” his tone was tense. 

 

“I mean, have you tried every method to start a fire?” she grumbled. Ray raised his gaze to glare at her.

“What? You think I don’t know I how to start a basic fire!” he growled out. “Just take a look!” He dragged the girl outside where Manabu shifted her gaze towards the trees. She walked over and noticed there were a few man made fire pits still going and being monitor by Maxine and Takao. Manabu shifted her gaze towards the shrine. Catherine and Ray came over.

“We tried cleaning it and putting new wood down, but it just won’t catch.” Catherine added. Manabu nodded.

“And this type of thing has never happen before?” she wondered. Ray shook his head while Takao looked confused. “Has the fire been going on forever?” Ray shook his head. He rubbed his temple. This wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“No!” He growled out. “Grandpa puts it out every night and starts it up again in the morning.” Ray bit out. “It also means the barrier surrounding the temple grounds is gone.” Takao and Maxine’s gaze widen in horror while Ray looked angry. He clenched his hand into a fist before he punched a tree.“Damn it!”

“Hey Ray, there is no need to get angry-”

“Of course there is!” he snapped. Maxine looked surprised. “Don’t you understand! The temple is in danger of getting attack again! How much of a idiot are you!”A sharp gasp escape him. His gaze had soften before looked ashamed of himself. “I am sorry… I didn’t mean it.” He groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Maxine shot him a warm smile.

“Hey…. It happens, as long as you didn’t mean it. We are all good.” Ray just shook his head.

 

“But what I don’t understand is why attack here?” Maxine was about to comfort the teen until Manabu spoke up.

“That is a very excellent point, consider Maxine and I don’t have barriers surrounding our homes.” Ray perked up.

“Manabu!” Maxine hissed.

“What! It’s true. We are just as vulnerable to an attack as they are.” Manabu snapped. It seem brunette getting annoyed by Ray’s attitude as well. “The only difference between us and them is there are more warriors staying here.” Catherine, Takao and Ray all looked amongst themselves.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Manabu let out a sigh.

 

“I don’t know,” she groan out in irritation. “ Since the first place of attack was an Ice cream parlour…” Manabu growled out.

“Actually!” Takao step up. “It was a make up store.” She stated. Manabu raised a brow.

“A make up store?” Takao nodded as Manabu entered in the new data. There was no similarities between the two location, and with the temple grounds being attack. Manabu couldn’t find any clue to help the group. The young woman was starting to feel useless.

“Damn it! I can’t find any corresponding relations between all three locations!” She cursed out. “And now we have to figure out, how those children play a role in this.” Takao’s eyes widen as her gaze landed on certain a blue hair child. They quickly darted behind main house.

“They’re listening?”

“I don’t care… they don’t trust us anyway.” Takao had commented.

 

 

Makoto frown her brows together in frustration. Mikaru stood next to her with Dragoon perched upon her shoulders.

“Well?”

“I don’t know… They’re too far away!” came a whine. “Damn it! I can’t hear a single thing!” Mikaru let out a sigh before petting dragoon.

“Its frightening to think, that one of the dark moon warriors were able to break through the spiritual barrier.” Dragoon perked up while Makoto gasp in horror.

“What now?!” Mikaru’s eyes widen in surprise while Makoto narrowed her gaze onto the smaller girl. “What happen to the barrier Mikaru!” Makoto tried to drill her younger cousin for answers. The little girl slowly stepped backwards in fear of her cousin. “Mikaru-” Mikaru fell backwards and landed on her bottom with a heavy thud. The little girl winced in pain before glaring up at her cousin.

“I don’t know!” she snapped. Tears prickle the corner of her eyes. “All I know is that it's no longer up!” she sniffled. “And I am worried.”

 

“That the same is going to happen here, like did at the palace?” Makoto wondered. Mikaru looked up in surprised. Dragoon tilted his head in curious as he watched the older girl. “Please, stop being such a baby Mikaru. We have other matters to worry about. Like finding the silver crystal.” Makoto had hard look to her. “In order to save our home, we need that crystal.” Mikaru drop her gaze in shame before petting dragoon.

 

~W~

 

Mikaru was brushing her teeth when Catherine came into the bathroom. “Good evening sweet heart!” Mikaru perked up as she watched Catherine move about in the bathroom. The young woman was fixing her hair and makeup. Mikaru was in awe. “All right… sweetie, ready for bed?” Mikaru’s eyes widen in daze as she picture her own mother asking her that. “Come on. Little girls mustn’t stay up too late.” Catherine had ushered her out of the bathroom after putting her tooth bush away. Then she was lead to her share bedroom with Makoto. Makoto was already in bed with a book in hand.

“Uh… Auntie?” Catherine perked up at the name. “Umm…” Makoto’s cheeks turn pink as her tiny little hands clenched the book. “Could you-uh… could you…um.” The more that Makoto spoke, the redder her face became. A giggle escaped Catherine as she came over towards the bed. Mikaru quickly climb into it.

 

“Sure, I can read you a bed time story.” Mikaru’s gaze widen in joy as she and Makoto were tucked into a bed. “Once upon a time, there was a girl…” Mikaru smiled as she cuddled close to Makoto. It was the first time that Mikaru felt safe with her new adoptive family. 

 

In the morning, Takao was rushing around getting ready for summer school. Ray had all ready left for the day. Mikaru watched as the family talk about their day. It seem Hiro needed to work all morning at the University. Grandpa had meetings with the doctors all day, and Catherine was getting back into her classes.

“So, you’ll be okay to pick up Mikaru after her lessons today?” wondered Ryuunosuke. Catherine nodded as she shot Mikaru a smile.

“Yup! Not a problem at all!” Mikaru blush as she began nibbling on her toast.

 

~W~

 

Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto Tokyo city. Mariah seem to have failed her mission, which was to fill the Dragon wind temple with dark energy. But in the process of her failure, she ended up doing something else. There was a kink in the timeline, and it was effecting their communication. Joseph was still collecting data from the future. He sat before a computer looking bored.

“Well?”

“Nothing yet, Lord Kronos has taken a defensive measures on guarding the time portals.” Ozuma had tighten his hand onto the seat rest. “It’s hard enough to get a message through, let alone read what the results are, of our doing.” He narrowed his gaze in frustration.

 

Mariam came over with a clipboard. “Mariah’s spiritual energy has taken a hit, so she won’t be able to help with the time portal anytime soon.”Ozuma was not please with the results. “And Dunga is still recovering energy from his last battle with Kronos.”

“Stop giving me problems and start giving me results for our mission!” Ozuma suddenly yelled. The group stared at Ozuma in surprise while Mariam let out a heavy sigh.

“There is a way to speed up the data collecting process.” Ozuma narrowed his gaze. “The twins.”

“The Twins?” Ozuma was confused.

“Yes, even though they aren’t official time guardians, they still hold some magical power to open up the time portals.” Ozuma looked pleased.

“Right, then go collect the twins then!” He snapped.

“It’s not that easy, since they are so heavily guard.” Mariam commented.

“We cood lure them out wit a lightin’ st’rm.” Dunga added. The group turned to look at the blond. “Rumors were gonnae aroond ‘at white moon folks hates lightin’.” Then the group turned their attention towards Salima.

 

“Fine! I’ll call upon one of my subordinates to create a storm!” Salima had pushed herself off the pillar and disappeared into one of the mirrors. Ozuma shifted his gaze towards Mariam and Joseph.

“You two need to be ready for when she returns with the twins!” The two nodded before disappearing into their own mirrors. “Lets hope you’re right Dunga…” The blond looked nervous before his shifting gaze turn to the hologram of Tokyo city.

 

~W~

 

 

It was a hot day as clouds came rushing over. Takao was jogging along before the storm started to take an effect. The young girl squealed in fear as she began to pick up the pace.When lighting strike, a scream of terror had escaped her as she bolted the rest of the way home.

“Oh great! Not my new shoes…” Takao whined as she pour out the water that was collected in her new ballet flats. “I guess it’s a sign.” She signed heavily.“Grandpa! Catherine! I’m home!” she called out. That’s when Ray poked his head out from the living room.

“Welcome home Takao. Arg… do you really have to bring in that much water.” He whined. Takao narrowed her gaze onto her brother. “I’ll get a towel.” Makoto stood in the hallway looking at the teen, who continued to grumble.

 

“Geeze look at you!” Takao flinched surprised as she stared curiously at the child. “You look like a drown rat.” Takao was hit hard by the verbal attack. “There is no way you are going to attract another boy.” Turning pink at the thought, Takao glared at the child. She open her mouth to say something but stop when the front door burst open.

“Arg! Can you believe this storm!” came a growl.It was Hiro. Takao looked up at her older brother as he began to shake out his bag. “Hey! Is anyone home to bring me a towel!” came a whine. Hiro went through his bag and was relief to see his research not wet.

“Just a moment.” Ray called out. He came back with two freshly dry towels. “Wow, its really coming down.” Hiro and Takao both dried themselves off.

 

“Yeah… where is Catherine?” wondered Hiro.

“Probably still at school.” Ray took out his phone. “Oh wait, she went to the air port to pick up Johnny, and to give you a reminder to pick up Mikaru.” Ray read out the text.

“Mikaru?” Takao was confused. Hiro quickly pulled out his phone and groan in irritation.

“Damn it! I totally forgot about the girl and I have research I need to do.” He shifted his gaze towards his younger siblings. “Takao! You can go in my stead.” Ray and Takao both gasp in surprised.

“What! Why! You were the one who forgot the girl!” came a growl.

 

“Because I am an adult who contributes to paying the bills here. Besides, you aren’t busy, are you?” Takao whined as her brother had marched over the threshold.

“He has a point Takao, besides, I don’t think you want to switch with me.” Ray made a settle gesture towards Makoto, who flinched at flash of lighting.

“Fine! I’ll do it!” Takao let out a sigh before grabbing her rain gear along with Mikaru’s gear. The thunder roared over head causing Makoto to cling onto Ray. The teen could only shake his head wondering if all the women in his life were scared of lighting.

 

~W~

 

Mikaru stared out at the storm in awe. She watched the cracks of lighting danced across the sky. Her eyes widen in horror. Her frame began to tremble until…

“Mommy sure is late…” Mikaru perked up. Most of the kids parents had came to pick them up. There only three of them and Mikaru was one of them. The other little girl was looking worried and concern. There was particular loud crack of lighting causing the children to huddle together and covered their ears. Then the two children started crying. Mikaru’s eyes widen.

“Its okay! It’s just negative electrons meeting up with the positive electrons from the ground.” Mikaru informed. The two children stared at Mikaru as though she had grew another head. Then the other little girl continued to cry. “We’re safe as long as we stay here!”The door burst open up, causing the children to shriek in fear. The figure stepped further into the building to reveals the little girl’s mom. Her eyes light up as she went running towards her mom.

“Sorry that I’m late sweetie.” The girl hugged her mommy. “Let’s go home!” The mother dressed the little girl and the two were gone leaving Mikaru and the boy alone.

 

The two decided to wait outside. The boy was sniffling. Mikaru wasn’t sure how to cheer up the young boy. Tears begin to streak down his face and it caused her to tremble with worry. It was tough enough to keep herself calm, but how was she supposed to help the boy?

“Your dad will be here any second, so don’t worry.”

“What if…” The little boy whimpered. “Some-something bad had happen!” he began to sob softly. Mikaru lowered her gaze as she thought about her own parents. Then the sound of a car screeching to halt caught their attention.

“Hey Yoisho! Hurry up or you’ll be late for cram school!” called the boy’s father. The little boy’s face lit up as he went running towards the car. He waved goodbye to Mikaru as they took off. Leaving Mikaru alone. She kneeled down and stared at the ground.

 

“Its just negative electrons meeting up with positive electrons….” She kept murmuring to herself. She began to tremble. “Mommy…” Her mind flash back to her mother yelling at her to escaped. “Daddy…” He was ordering them to listen to their older cousin as he took off to face the battle. The attacks on the palace were loud. She continued to tremble. A bolt of lighting came crashing down, which lit up the whole area, causing Mikaru to go into a panic. She leaped up from the stairs and went sobbing into the lighting storm.

 

~W~

 

Takao raced up the steps of an overpass. She trembled as she race across the metal bridge. “Please! Let me get across before another bolt of lighting!” she prayed quietly to herself. But due to her luck, one had struck across the sky! Causing the young girl to flinch in fear. Below the overpass, Mikaru ran underneath it as she couldn’t remember which one she had to take to get back home. Her clothes were soak as she cling onto something around her neck.

 

Takao had finally show up at the school, and notice no one was around. “Hey Mika-chan! Mika-chan?” Takao looked around, but couldn’t see the pink hair child. She frown her brows in worry as she went to grab her cell phone.

 

Ray was getting ready to leave. He gave hints to Hiro. In hopes he will take care of Makoto. Hiro looked down at the little kid, who watched the dark hair teen leave.

“Uh Ray?” The dark hair teen flinched.

“Come on man? Really? I have a date?” came a whined. Hiro frown his brows together.

“Yes, I have work I need to do.” Ray narrowed his gaze as he went to grab another coat for the little girl.

“Fine, by the way, I wonder where Catherine is?”

“I haven’t heard from her since this morning. I wonder if Johnny’s flight got delayed.” Hiro commented. Ray could only sigh in irritation. He could only imagine what could be keeping her busy. His face flush at the idea.

“I have no idea! Well, come on Makoto! Let’s go see my date.” Came groan. Makoto listen as she followed the dark hair teen. She stay close to his side.

 

Hiro was about to start writing his paper until the phone rang. He let out a heavy sigh before going over to answer it.

“Hello, Kinomiya resident, Hiro speaking.”

“Hiro!”

“Takao? Oh hey, sorry about Mikaru, do you have her?” Wondered the young man. “No? Oh no…. Actually, Ray just took off for a date with Makoto. Yes… Right… Well I’ll stay here if she comes back. Please find her Takao.” The grown man let out a heavy sigh before returning to the living room. He grabbed his phone and shot a text to Ray, for an update on the little girl. “Boy, Catherine is going to kill me if those two don’t find that kid soon.”

 

~W~

 

Takao went running along the sidewalk. She was beginning to worry since she hasn’t heard from anyone yet. She looked up and down streets! And walkways as she ran by. There was no sight of the pink hair little girl.A gasp escaped her as she bounced off of something strong and sturdy.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry.” She had stumble back before she shot a quick apology. Then when she looked up. Her heart skips a beat. “K-kai…” She lowered her gaze while Kai looked at her in concern.

 

“Why are you in such a rush? Is something wrong?” he wondered. Takao’s eyes began to water as she grabbed onto his t-shirt.

“Its Mikaru! I can’t find her anywhere Kai! I’m really worried- Ah!” A bolt of lighting came crashing down. Takao clung onto the older teen. He held her until the sound had pass. “Kai…” She murmured softly.

“Takao…” Kai enjoy having the young teen within his embrace before stepped back. “Takao, I’m sorry but its over between us. Please don’t make me say it again and again.” He groaned in irritation. Takao’s eyes widen.

“But Kai…” Kai let out a heavy sigh.

“Besides, we have to worry about Mikaru remember!” Takao dropped her gaze.

“Why are you so cold towards me,” she hissed out. “But when it comes to Mikaru or Makoto. You are so cheerful and warm towards them?”

“Takao!” She snapped her gaze up. “These are children! We don’t know anything about their parents-” Takao drop her head in shame, which caused Kai to immediately regretted scolding her. He was about to comforter her until he noticed her posture had stiffened.

“You’re right…” she spoke softly. “They are here without their parents.” Her voice had tremble. Kai took a steady breath. He wanted nothing more but to pull the girl into his embrace, but he knew he had to keep his distances. 

“Look, she’s probably lost and scared by now! Hurry!” He went darting across the street with Takao close behind. The young teen let out a sigh of relief as she followed close behind him.

 

~W~

 

Maxine watched as Kai and Takao ran across the street together. “Man, I thought Kai told Takao, that he didn’t want to see her anymore.” Manabu let out a heavy sigh.

“True, but if they have time to run in the rain, then they have time to study as well.” Maxine smiled weakly at the brunette who was focus on her studies.

“Hey guys!” The two girls looked up to see Ray coming in. “Sorry I’m late!” he smiled.

“Hey! Are they your date?” wondered Makoto. Ray narrowed his gaze onto the young girl.

“Yes! Now stop being a pest!” he growled. Makoto came running over and sat next to Manabu who smile at the young girl. Ray sat next to Maxine, who was more than happy to have the dark hair teen sit next to her. “Sorry, I was hoping to dump the kid on Hiro, but he has his research to do.” Whined the dark hair teen.

“No worries, the more the merrier I say!” smiled Maxine. The dark hair teen’s expression brightens up as he gaze down at the blonde.

“Yeah…”

 

~W~

 

Mikaru found an alleyway to duck into. She let out a sigh of relief. It provided little bit of shelter from the rain, but the wind blew a breeze causing the girl too shiver. Then she heard another child asking for food, and the mother offer to make pancakes. Mikaru wasn’t fond of pancakes unlike her cousin, but it did bring up memories. Mikaru pulled the key from her dress and held it close.

_“Mommy…”_

 

_Oh Mikaru! Would like some pancakes my darling?_

 

_Yes Mommy!_

 

“Bo!” She called out. A pale face appeared before her. “Bo! I want to go see mommy and daddy!” she demanded. The pale face tilt its head side to side as though it was confused by the request the child had made.

“I’m sorry Mikaru, but you need to find the silver crystal and bring it back.” Stated the pale man name bo as he became more visible to her eyes. His head was the only thing in view. His pale complexion was transparent along with the hair on top of his head.

“But Makoto is looking for it!” came a whine.

“Yes, and she need you and your brother’s help.” Mikaru’s eyes widen.

“But we lost Hikaru…” came a whimper. The pale man’s head continued to tilt side to side.

“I see, well you can’t travel back without your brother. In order to come back home, you need your brother’s other half of his key.” Mikaru’s eyes widen in horror. “Don’t worry, I sense your brother is safe, and you’ll see him soon enough.” Stated Bo. Mikaru’s lower lip trembled as tears stream down her face. “Now calm yourself child. You are the future time guardian.” Mikaru sniffled. “You need to help the sailor guardians of the past to realize what is going on.” Mikaru drop her gaze as she refuse to meet the man’s gaze. “At the moment, they are confused and need someone who is as smart as you are my dear.”

“Someone who is smart?” Bo nodded.

“Yes-” Bo seem to distracted by something. He was having another conversation with someone else. “Are you sure… Damn it! Mikaru, I need to end communications.”

“Bo! Wait!” Bo’s face had disappeared while a bolt of lighting flashed next the building. Mikaru scream in fear as she went running.

 

“No! I don’t want to be here anymore! Key of time and space! Please, please! Take me back to the 30th century!” she screamed out. A bright pink light shot from the key and she was soon lifted up into the air. Her eyes widen in awe as she realize she might be going back. Then little key had lit up, and exploded within her grasp causing her gasped out in surprised.

 

WwWwW

 

Upstairs, the four watched strange lights occupy the space. Makoto’s eyes widen in horror as a bright light consume the area. She knew what was going on. Everything slowly lifted up into the air; floating around. Manabu was in awe as she watched everything unfolded around her.

“We’re all floating!” Ray pointed out.

“Wow! This is amazing! It’s a physical anomaly! The only explanation is that the earth’s gravitational pull has disappeared, but everything is normal outside. How strange!” smiled the brunette as she floated around.

“Hey! Manabu! This is no time for difficult science!” growled the blonde. Ray tried swimming towards the floor.

 

Mikaru gasp in surprised as she and everything else was floating in the air. “Why is this happening? Why can’t I go back to daddy and Mommy!” came a whine. A loud sob had escaped the child as a beam of energy had escaped her. 

 

 

Salima smiled as she spotted the light source. “Found you… Metal Dragon.” She giggled. Then she noticed one of her minions was heading towards the strange light.

 

Takao and Kai both notice the strange energy beam. “That must be Mikaru’s energy!” exclaim Takao. Kai narrowed his gaze onto the beam which slowly faded away into the dark sky.

 

Mikaru finally calm down enough to notice a change in gravity around her. She looked at it in awe. “Amazing?!… Did I do this? Huh?” A crash had alerted to her attention.

A strange person came through the glass and started banging on their drum. Mikaru frown her brows in worry. Then she felt it, the electric static charge of lighting. A bright light flash beside her. Her eyes widen while her open hang open.

 

_My body…_

 

A whimper escape the poor girl

 

_It's beginning to feel numb._

 

The stranger chuckle as they throw bolts of lighting towards her. Mikaru could only scream terror as she tried to swim away from the stranger.

 

 

_Mommy!_

 

~W~

 

The group finally noticed Mikaru. The little girl came swimming over in a panic.

“Mikaru? What are- AH!”

“It’s a monster!” Shouted Maxine. Ray narrowed his gaze as he got into a fight pose.

“Don’t worry! I’ll take care of it!”

“Oh yeah?” Came a taunt. Ray flinched in annoyances. “How are you going to do that, big guy?” Manabu floated by while the dark hair teen was upside down.

 

The stranger was close behind Mikaru. Their gaze widen at the others in the room. A mischievous grin had appeared upon their face.

“Ooh… Can’t have any witnesses!” They chirped. They took out a hair dryer and flicked it on. The group gasp as they were hit by gust of wind. A sharp gasp had escape the group as the force impact had knock some of them out. “Maw ha ha ha, you’re coming with me little dragon.” Cooed the stranger. They begin to tap their drum creating friction, which was charging their sticks. Mikaru could only watch in horror.

 

 _If one of those lighting attacks hit me… I am toast!_

 

Her lower lip quiver as she could only watch her destruction.

 

“Not so fast!!” came a shout.

 

Mikaru and the stranger turn their attention to the new comer.

“Who are you?” she looked at the female warrior in question. They stood on the window sill wearing a white wooden mask.

“I-Uh…” Their face was hidden from her, but Mikaru could picture their expression

“Erm…” They were nervous for some reason. “I am the guardian of the white moon! I protect the innocents and seek destruction!” They pulled out a deadly looking scythe. Mikaru’s could only stare. “I am Soldier Metal!” They declared. Mikaru’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Metal?” She cooed.

 

“Hm! And Don’t forget me!” Came a grunt as a huge red knight had appeared. “Salamlyon! The Fire guardian!” He’d tried too squeeze in. Metal winced as she pushed forward. Mikaru stared at the two in awe. 

 

_It's Soldier Metal and Salamlyon the knight....._

 

“Hey! There isn’t a lot of space here!” She growled at the knight. “Anyway! It looks like you are the one responsible for the thunder and lighting!” came growl. “I will punish you! Ah!” She got hit by the wind attack. Mikaru and Makoto’s eyes widen.

“Soldier Metal! I’m coming!” cried the pink hair little girl.

 

“Oi! If yer gonna be snobbish! Then why did aye bother on coming then!” Came the thick accent of the red knight. “Fire!” The red knight wave his long battle axe creating a wave of fire. The girls gasp in horror. Barely dodging the attack, as the monster had dodge with ease.

“Hey! Watch it!” Came a whine.

 

Soldier Metal rested her feet against the wall she was up against. She took out her scythe.

“Now you’re-ah!” The creature only aroused a sparked which attacked Metal. The female dragon cried out in pain.

“Metal!”

“Uh… I can’t feel anything…” she gasp. The stranger was getting closer. Metal could only stare. Her body was going numb due to electric charge. The stranger smile in glee as their drum had sparks shooting out. Holding their sticks together as the electricity danced between them. They slowly floated closer.

 

“Not so fast!” A red feather came flying over and burst through the drum shocking the monster. “I am Soldier Fire!”

“And I’m Sailor Wind!” the two declared their arrival as Soldier Fire had creature back up to a corner.Soldier Fire nodded to Sailor Wind. “Right! Thanks! Moon Princess Halation!” The blue hair warrior waved her wand around and destroyed the monster.

 

~W~

 

The monster went flying through the glass, which Salima had caught the defeated gem within her grasp. A curse escaped her as Mariam appeared next to the young woman.

“It looks like you failed.” Stated Mariam.

“Oh shut up…” Came a growl.

“What will you do now?” wonder Mariam.

“Nothing at the moment,” Salima narrowed her gaze onto the dragon warrior that was floating within the build. “I don’t want to battle in that strange place.” Salima disappeared in a flash along with Mariam.

 

~W~

 

 

Soldier Fire came dashing in. He slowly head for the ground, but he slipped on a can of soda. Sailor Wind cried out for his safety.

“I don’t understand…” Soldier Metal spoke. “Why are we still floating? Ah!” The female dragon gasp in surprise as she crash into the red knight. He could only grunt.

“I don’t know… We haven’t encounter this sort of thing.” He stated. 

“I’m sorry! That’s mine fault!” Mikaru spoke up. The group turn to look at the little kid.

“Huh? Hikaru! How did you get here!” Salamlyon gasp in surprise. “And why are you wearing a dress?” The pink little girl tilted her head to the side.

 

“Wait! You have Hikaru?” Mikaru’s lower lip began to quiver as Makoto floated over.

“Arg! Mika! Stop this at once!” whined the blue hair child. Mikaru snapped to attention as she grabbed onto the key around her neck. It began to glow as she slowly drifted down to the ground. When she feet touched the ground, everyone else went crashing down. Metal and Salamlyon landed on their feet as they watched others wince in pain.

 

Ray groaned as he stood up. He walked over to Mikaru who looked up at him in worry.

“Now that gravity has return, what is up with this thing.” He reached the key, but Mikaru fought him for it.

“No! Its mine! Its my way back home!” she whimpered.

“Back home? Where is home Mikaru?” wondered Maxine. Mikaru glared up at the blonde as she began to pout.

 

“Home is where my mommy is!” growled the child. Manabu tilted her head.

“Where is your mommy now?” wondered the brunette. The Mikaru dropped her gaze as she got a sad look on her face. Ray’s eyes widen in surprised.

“It’s gonna be okay, just tell me where you came from.” Stated the dark hair teen. Mikaru narrowed her gaze.

“No! Stop it! Let go of me!” came a whine. Soldier Metal let out a heavy sigh as she came over. Ray had stop fighting with the child.

“Its fine…” The dark hair teen let out a heavy sigh as Makoto came over. The young woman looked down at the children with a smile. “See, nothing to it. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Mikaru’s eyes widen.

 

_Don’t worry my little Mikaru, I’ll protect you._

 

Mikaru’s eyes began to water then the tears came streaming down her face. Soldier Metal easily scooped up the small child within her arms. “It’s all right darling, I know. You just had a scary situation.” The child had began to calm down. Makoto then grasp Metal’s pants. The female warrior looked down at the blue hair child. “Are you okay?” Makoto began to sniffle as she nuzzled her head into the back of Metal’s leg. “Awe you poor things.” The group watched in awe as the young woman was able to calm both children down.

 

Outside, the children began singing a song for Soldier Metal, who allowed the children to lead the way.Johnny narrowed his gaze onto the girls. “I can not believe there is another one…”

“Another one?” The red head flinch in surprise as he look at the rest of the group.  
“We need to have a meeting about this…” The younger group all exchange looks with themselves.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. A charmed life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious girl and her cousin had appeared out of nowhere! What is the group supposed to do? Well they bring on the destruction or is it another obstacle for the group! Stay tune to find out more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me while to rewrite since I didn't like how it was. Then I went an combine another chapter with it! Boy aren't you guys lucky! getting a very long chapter! *chuckles nervously* Please... please love me and give me kudos! I would really appreciate it!

 

Sailor Takao R Chapter 22: A charm life

 

 

Arriving at the Kinomiya residents, Takao and the others were surprised to see Oliver, Tala and another child. Takao had ended up staring at the other child, who was talking to Oliver. She could tell it was boy, by how he was dressed. His had on little pair of slacks with a dress shirt and a tie. What surprised her the most was the language the child was speaking. He spoke fluently in French.  
“Is it necessary to stare?” Ray hissed. Takao snapped her attention back to her brother. Johnny and Catherine had walked over to the others.  
“No, but it’s strange…” Takao watch as the little boy’s eyes had lit when he spotted Mikaru. Mikaru started sobbing again along with Makoto. The children all hugged each other. “Mikaru and Hikaru are clearly related.” Ray shifted his gaze to wards the two. He had to agree with Takao. Mikaru and Hikaru looked alike, maybe even twins if he had to guess. “Something is strange is going on.”

~~~~~

“Oh Hikaru!” Mikaru sobbed as she wrapped tiny arms around the boy. A huge smile appeared upon his face as he ran towards Mikaru.  
“Mikaru!” The two held each other. “Oh Mikaru! {I was so scared!}” He spoke. Mikaru looked confused as she stared at the boy. “{I thought I was lost forever!}” Big fat tears appeared at the corner of the boy’s face.  
“Hikaru…” Mikaru shot Makoto a look of concern and confusion. Before Mikaru could question further, Makoto quickly grabbed the two, and dash off behind the main house. The adults tilt their head in awe.  
“Does she really think she’s being stealthy?” wonder Johnny.

Mikaru and Hikaru stared at each other in confusion, while Makoto had to check to make sure the adults were distracted. Then she shifted her gaze back to her cousins.  
“All right… Hikaru can you understand me?” Hikaru tilted his head side to side before shaking it. Mikaru’s eyes widen in horror.  
“Oh no! This is because he was lost in the time tunnel! He’s going to loose his mind!” Mikaru begin spiral in distress before crying. “It’s all our fault!” she begin to sob. Makoto let out a sigh as she tried comfort the girl. “Don’t touch me!” she snapped. Makoto’s eyes widen in shock. Mikaru’s eyes were red and puffy. Hikaru’s eyes widen as he stared at his sister. “It’s not only my fault but your’s as well!” She hissed.  
“Mikaru…” She spoke the name softly. Then Makoto’s lower lip began to tremble before a loud sob escaped her. Hikaru looked at the two in a panic. He tried to calm them down, but they kept pushing him away.

“Hey?” came a soft calming voice. Hikaru looked up in surprise. Catherine poke her head around the corner with a soft smile upon her face. “What is going on here?” She kneeled down. Gentle pulling the child into her embrace.  
“{They’re fighting! And I can’t do anything to help.}” Hikaru whimpered out. Catherine nodded her head.  
“{It’s Okay Hikaru.}” Hikaru’s eyes lit up. Mikaru and Makoto suddenly stop crying and listen to Catherine. Johnny and Tala both came around the corner as well. “{When we have a long and stressful day, sometimes we need to cry, especially girls.}” Catherine gentle push Hikaru’s bangs aside. The boy leaned into her touch. His eyes begin to twinkle as he stared at her. He then leaned into her touch. Mikaru and Makoto both shared a look before going to hug Catherine. “{Now don’t worry! We can help with the translations.} There, there girls. Everything will be okay.” Ray took note on how tense the men were. Tala only chuckled while Johnny looked annoyed.

“{Awe Catherine, you’ll definitely make a good mother.}” Spoke a new voice. Catherine turn pink as the men turn to see Oliver had joined them along with Ray and Takao. “{Though, one must wonder who will help with raising the children?}” Oliver chuckled. Johnny narrowed his gaze into a glare.  
“Feh… whatever-” His phone went off. He excused himself from the group to take the call. The group all exchange uneasy looks.  
“Well… assuming we aren’t-” the was a loud yell. Johnny looked pissed off. “Oh! Something seems to be going on!” Smiled the French man.  
“{Fuck! Enrique had brought girls to loft! We need to go before things get out of hand!}” growled the red head. Oliver nodded his head.  
“Right! Good night everyone {and good night my darling.}” Oliver shot Catherine a warm smile before following after the red head.

 

“Catherine?” Tala spoke politely. “May I have word with you?” The young woman shot a look towards the teens.

“Uh… sure!” It took a moment before they realize what they needed to do.  
“Come kids! Time for bed!” Ray usher the children into the main house with Takao closely behind.

The two waited to speak, making sure they were no one listening to them. Tala wore a polite smile while Catherine shifted her gaze away.  
“Well… I would have never guessed this situation.” He stated. Catherine let out an irritated sigh.  
“I know… its frustration but these children are the key-”  
“Catherine.” His voice had interrupt her train off thought. “I wasn’t talking about the kids.” Her eyes widen realization.  
“Oh.”  
“Oh?” Tala tilted his head. “Catherine! What the hell happen?” Tala’s gaze darted to the main house before looking back at her. She dropped her gaze as she looked away. “You and Johnny can barely stand be around each other!” She continued to avoid his gaze. “Catherine?” He pleaded. “I can’t help, if I don’t know what happen.” He stated.

Tala was agitated. He wanted to move forward with their relationship, but ever since day. The whole house has been tense. Oliver couldn’t even look at Johnny as he hang around the young woman’s side until he was kicked out. Robert was busy handling the medical expensive while Enrique seem to keep Hikaru, Himself or Johnny busy. He knew something went wrong.  
“Yuri….” She started off slowly.

_Captain salamlyon offered me the truce…._

She bit her bottom lip.

 

_Sweet guy and a great laid in bed…_

 She didn’t want to believe it, but she heard Oliver and Johnny whispering about it.

_“Oliver! What the hell happen!” Oliver stood in the kitchen with Johnny hounding him. “Why the hell is Catherine like that!”_   
_“Why! Why!” Snapped the shorter man. “Why not ask your girlfriend!” Came a sneer. “You know! The one with the lighting powers!?”_   
_“No…” Johnny shook his head._   
_“I kept my end of the deal until it was no longer valid!” Johnny’s eyes widen in horror. “The bitch is lucky I didn’t kill her.” He growled out. Just when it looked like Johnny was about to strike the man. Catherine had accidentally knocked over a glass cup. It caught the two men’s attention. Catherine didn’t stay around._

“Kitten?” The nickname had snapped her out of her thoughts. Her eyes darted up to meet his pale ones. His stare was one of concern and worry. Tala let out a heavy sigh. “Well… it seems you aren’t willing to talk right now.”  
“I am sorry…”  
“Right.” Tala looked annoyed. “Call me if any thing raises.” Catherine nodded. He linger for a moment before leaving. Catherine hated how things were turning out. She had to figure how the kids fit in all of this.

~W~

Salima watched the group separated from each other before narrowing her gaze onto the children watching them disappeared inside the house. Her computer eye glass was zoom in on her targets.  
“You didn’t come back?” Mariam had appeared next to Salima. Two women were standing on apartment complex.  
“That’s because I am not done yet.” Salima commented with a hint of malice. Mariam just narrowed her gaze as she stared at her cousin.  
“So… do you need any assistances?” Salima arched a brow as she looked at her cousin in surprised. “What?”  
“Are you really going to help?” she wondered.  
“Yes, why wouldn’t I?” Salima turn pink at her own misconceptions of her family. “Besides, I don’t need any more family filling up my infirmary.” Mariam added. “I sometimes wonder if this war is really worth the risk.” Salima dropped her gaze. Mariam’s profession as a doctor was essential to the group, and she would often complain that they were getting hurt too often. Salima could see her point. “Though we did do a lot of damage during that first raid.” Mariam smiled. Salima couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her.

~~~~

Their initial attack on Crystal Tokyo had put the place in a state of chaos, which pleased their Prince. It wasn’t until the barrier had went up when they hit a stand still. Salima growled in frustration as leaped away from the barrier. The knight she was fighting had narrowed their gaze onto her.  
“What is this!” she hissed.  
“It’s a defensive measure we take to protect our own.” Salima arch a brow. She came towards the barrier. She was within few feet of it before it went to attacking her. She cried out in pain. “Get away from it!” yelled the knight. Salima was stuck as the energy continued on attacking her. “Damn it! Why is it-” Their eyes widen in realization. “The dark crystals…” Then in a foolish attempt, the knight had bolted forward and knocked young woman free.

The young woman grunted in pain as she hit the ground. With a moan, she quickly pushed off the weight of her opponent.  
“Why did you do that!” she yelled out. The knight was on the ground panting.  
“Your body is heavy tainted with black crystals…” Salima’s eyes widen in surprised as she stared at the knight.  
“How did-”  
“The barrier will attack anyone who has been tainted by dark energy.” They slowly approached the barrier. It gave the knight a weak shock.  
“Then why it is attacking you!” she growled out. A hearty chuckled escaped the knight.  
“That’s because I have this.” In his hand, he held one of her earring. Salima gasp in surprised as she went to go feel for the item. Then he took the gem and threw it at the barrier.

When the gem made contract with the barrier, the energy from the barrier began focus on the item. The knight cursed before taking a hold of Salima’s hand.  
“Wait! What are you doing!” She grunted out. The Knight had began dragging the young woman away from the barrier. Then explosion had occurred behind them. The force of the blast had swept them off their feet and into the air. A scream of terror had escaped Salima, but was hushed when the Knight had pulled her into his embrace. They hit the ground with a heavy thud, which the knight took blunt of the pain.  
“What are you doing!” she screamed at him. “I am your enemy!” she yelled. They flipped back their vision, which caused her to gasp. Staring at her were a pair of warm blue eyes.  
“You don’t understand it now, but one day you will.” Came a grunt of pain. Salima gasp in horror as she noticed puncture wound. “My fellow knights are coming.” Salima could hear the faint sound of shouts in the distance. “You need to leave.” Salima shot the knight an odd look before growling in frustration.  
“Fine! But one day! You need to explain yourself!” she hissed out before taking off. The knight chuckled as he began to feel his life slipping away.  
“I might not be able to…. Since it had taken me so long to forgive.” He murmured before closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~

 

Taking a thorough scan of the area, Salima had concluded that there weren’t any enemies other than Soldier Metal, and she a had a nice new little toy for the metal dragon.  
“Salima!” The red head took a sharp gasp. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“It just means I need to be more aware of my surroundings.” She commented. Mariam nodded as she survey the area.  
“Well… from what Mariah has gather, midnight would be the best time to attack this place.”  
“Mariah?” Salima looked confused.  
“Yes…” Mariam nodded. “This is dragon wind temple right?” Salima quickly checked the archeries to read the sign.  
“Damn it… I wonder if that spiritual barrier is up yet.” She cursed under her breath. Mariam let out a heavy sigh.

“Well.. if it is, it means we won’t be attacking.” It was a statement, not a question. That was something that always bother Salima. Mariam never seem to question anybody. The woman was always sure of herself. Salima shifted her gaze back towards the temple while Mariam was looking through her inventory. The two of them had moved since night had fallen. They stood on the edge of where Mariah had drawn her chalk line. It was somewhat faded, but the two could tell where it was.  
“So, how are we going to get pass the spiritual barrier?” Salima perked up. Then she pulled her earring off. “Your earring? You never did tell me what happen to the other one.” Salima shot her cousin a smile before she tossed the item across the line. They waited for something.  
“It seems there is no barrier.” Mariam quickly made a note of it on her computer. The item just laid still on the ground. “Well! Now or never!” Salima shot a nervously smile towards her cousin. She was hesitated before crossing the line.

When her foot touches the ground on the other side, she didn’t feel anything. Then she walked over up and picked up her earring.  
“Interesting, it seem Mariah was able to destroy the spiritual barrier that protects this place.”  
“Right! But we don’t know how long it will be out, so let’s make this quick!” The two quickly darted into the forest that surrounded the temple. The thick foliage was a great cover for them as they leaped up through the trees. The two were able to locate the main house with ease. “It can’t be that easy…” Salima murmured on her breath.  
“It is thousand years in past, so I am sure the technology here is rather prehistoric.” Salima nodded before they darted towards the house. Most of the lights were out, but one and two were on.

They darted across the court yard, checking out their surroundings. Before they begin to climb the roof. Mariam wasn’t as physically strong as Salima, so the red head help her cousin up. Salima was able to get onto the first floor. She was able to help Mariam up until something caught her attention.  
“So… why are you and Johnny so tense?” Salima paused before pulling Mariam all the way up. She pressed herself up wall. It sounded so clear for a brief moment and then it was not. Something about the place seem odd. It her left feeling on edge. Mariam made a signal, which Salima nodded. There was no time to think or linger on the past.

The two scale up to the second floor, where there was a window. Mariam took out some of her tools when she began to pry open the window.  
“You keep guard.” Mariam commanded. Salima nodded as she check her surroundings once again. The sound of the wood cracking echo through the place. There was a hiss of a shhh while Salima reached for sword. Mariam disappeared inside.

“You are very skilled to make this far without detection.” Came a deep voice. Salima froze as she felt the cold steel pressed up against her neck. “Now… drop the blade.” Salima pouted as she quickly drop her sword. “Good…” came a purr. “Now slowly turn around.” Salima did as order but cocked her head to the sided.

**User: Unknown.**   
**Powers: Unknown.**   
**Relationship to Royal Family: Unconfirmed.**

Salima frown her brows together in annoyances. They were clearly a dragon a warrior, but how could someone like that escape their information pool. Whoever the stranger is, they need to be taken careful before Mariam comes out of the bedroom.  
“Now tell me, what is a pretty young thing like you doing here?” Salima tilted to her head to other side.  
“Oh you know…” She slowly waltz up to him. Making sure to lead with her hips. His eyes dart down, which caused her to smirk. “Trying to find away to cleanse my soul.” She nibble on her bottom lip. His brows dart up.

_ Caught you! _

She was right in his face before she drop down and did a sweep kick. There was a yelp of surprise before she caught a hold of her and his sword. He groan in pain as she twirl around his blade. “Hmm… you have a very nice blade.” She stated. The warrior narrowed his gaze. “It’s damn shame it’s so inadequate.” His eyes widen.  
“Don’t-” She toss up the blade and it was strike a by a bolt of lighting. The two had covered their eyes as the sky had lit up.

Then there was a dull thud…

“How… How is it still whole?” Came a tremble.  
“Salima!-” Mariam came to a halt as she popped out of the window. Mariam stood still as she looked at the guardian before her. She narrowed her gaze in annoyances. “Salima- Uh… There is.” The young woman strain to speak while Salima narrowed her gaze onto the heat blade.  
“Yeah… I can sense the pathetic fool.” Salima reacted before the blade could even move. There was a sharp gasp before Soldier Metal stagger back. “You still think you take me on!” Came a hiss. The female warrior only had a second before Salima went all out on her. Metal gasp out as her body was getting hit. The wounds that finally closed up were being torn open. “You’re useless!” Salima landed a punch that was strong enough to knock the warrior off the roof top. Mariam and the guardian stared in awe. “And no one wants you!”

Soldier Metal landed on the ground with a heavy thud. She laid on the ground panting as she tried to catch her breath. Salima leap up into the air. “Now! Maybe you can finally stay dead!” She shouted. Metal narrowed her gaze.

_No…._

Salima’s eyes widen. It was took late for her to turn back.

_ NO! _

 

  
The red head narrowed her gaze as she yelled out. She brought her down sword and smashed it against the barrier that surrounded metal dragon. Her sword had shattered into a pieces as did the barrier. Metal was hunch over panting while Salima looked at her broken sword.  
“So… you were able to analyze my weapon and found away to counter it.” Salima toss the broken weapon onto the ground. “Heh… clever girl.” Smirk Salima. “But what risk?” Salima darted forward while Metal gasp out. Salima had punched Metal in the gut causing the young woman to spit up. Blood dribble from her lips. “You still haven’t found away to counter the lighting yet.” Salima allowed the smile to grace her feature. “You are useless…” metal fell onto the ground. “Pathetic…” Metal tried to take in as much air as possible. “And everyone is gonna to betray you…”

“Salima!” Mariam’s voice came a out as a sharp cry. Salima’s eyes dart up. Then her graze widen.  
“You leave metal alone!” Mariam had been capture by someone in dark clothing and two sailor guardians. It seem the smallest one in the group was making the demands. “And never return to this sacred place again!” They held a pink wand to her cousin’s head. Salima narrowed her gaze.  
“Are you okay Mariam?” Salima began to calculate her odds of winning a battle against five. Or should she count four. Soldier metal was still on the ground, coughing up blood.  
“Yeah!” Salima let out a sigh of relief before nibble on her bottom lip. She drop her gaze.  
“Fine! We will leave!”  
“Salima!”  
“I don’t know about you Mariam, but I don’t think I handle four sailor guardians.” Mariam was release. “But a dead dragon?” There was a sharp gasp. “That is just pathetic…” The two had vanish before groups eyes.

Sailor Wind quickly darted down the from the rooftop with Sailor water close behind. Soldier Lighting let out a heavy sigh.  
“Ray?” The young man shifted his gaze towards the dragon warrior.  
“What is it Jiji?” The man seem stun for a moment.  
“Nothing-”  
“Ray!” Came a cry. The teen snapped his attention towards the girls. Sailor water wore a look of panic while Wind tried to get their cousin to talk. “Something is wrong!” Metal laid on the ground not moving. His eyes widen before he leap forward.

Jiji narrowed he gaze before going over to his sword. He watched the children gather around each other. Sailor Water took out her cell phone.  
“So… she can create barriers now?” Jiji looked over his blade as Dragoon had appeared on his shoulder.  
“I am sorry my friend, but they needed help.” The feline looked worn out and tired.  
“I have no issues with helping, but my time is nearing. Or should I say this body is getting close.” Dragoon’s eyes widen in realization. “But that.” Jiji jerked his head towards the group. “Whatever is going on with Metal needs to be figure out!”  
“Yes…”  
“No! I mean now! She is able to maintain and create multiple barriers.” Dragoon shifted his gaze towards the group. Ray was busy doing CPR on the female warrior. “And she will be needing help to create the spiritual barrier for this place.”  
“Understood… Master Kinomiya.” Jiji chuckled.  
“Heh… Do what you must to keep those children safe. I need to return this body back. Good night General Dragoon.” Jiji had disappeared inside the house while Dragoon continued to watch his soldiers. There was a startle gasp followed by a loud sob.  
“Well.. This is an interesting predicament.”

~W~

The first thing that occurred to Catherine was the smell of disinfected. It had filter its way through her senses and into her nose followed by the steady beeps of a heart monitor. She winced in pain as she felt her body adjusted to lighting attacks. Her eyes flicker open. She was able to release them into the ground, but she gonna need to figure out another source.  
“Hey.” She snapped her attention to the side. Her eyes widen at the figure that sat at her side. “How are you doing there little one?” Her eyes widen before a choke sob escape her. A hearty chuckled had escape them. “I didn’t realize my presents would upset you.” Robert shot her a smile before she shook her head.

“Robert…” she whimper out before she started sobbing. His smile waiver before a moment. He lick his lips nervously.  
“Catherine…” She paused long enough for him to realize how much pain she was in. “I must apologizes.” She shook her head. “No, I must apologizes.” She kept shaking her head. “Catherine listen to me!” He tried to grab a hold of her arms but she fought back. Her heart began racing. “Little one!” She snapped her attention towards the man.  
“You knew…” he shaky breath in. “You all knew.” She voice was wobbly. Her heart was beating erratic. Her skin turn grey and her hair had became darker. “How could you keep this from ME!” She scream at him. “HOW!” She shouted. A sob wreck through her body while Robert sat for a moment.  
“Because…” He slowly began. She took a sharp breath in. “He is our friend.” Her eyes widen in horror before brief moment. Then she clenched them close.

 

_And everyone will betray you…_

She clenched her hand into a fist.

_They find you all so useless…_

She took a deep breath. Trying to control her emotions. Her gaze took on that sharp glare she wore in battle.  
“Get…. Out!” She stated. Robert looked confused for a moment.  
“Catherine… Please!”  
“No! I want you out!”  
“No, please let me explain myself.” Catherine shook her head as she begin to pulled the cords off her body. “Catherine!”

The nurse quickly rushed in but stop at the door way. Catherine stood on the other side of the bed panting heavily.  
“You’ll think I’m useless…”

_You’re useless…_

“No Catherine! Please!” Robert stood on the other side.

_You’re pathetic…_

 

“Why-”  
“Hey…” Catherine gaze widen as she spot Tala standing at the doorway. He had pushed the medical staff aside. He held a bouquet of flowers.  
“What is he doing here?” Robert began to question the medical staff, but Tala walked in further.  
“Kitten?” He asked softly. Catherine whimper before her legs gave out. Tala rushed over and caught her. She sobs were muffled by his shirt as he held her close. “Shh… it’s all right Kitten… I’m here.” He began to rock them as she continued to sob against him. Robert watched the two for a moment before leaving.

~W~

“So, the Kinomiya residents was attack last night eh?” Dragoon sat on the marble island before Johnny and the rest of the Majestic. Robert was at the hospital taking care of things.  
“Yes… the barrier is down.” Dragoon replied. Oliver narrowed his gaze while Enrique lit a cigarette. He suck on the white stick before letting out a puff.  
“Heh… I’ll give you one guess on who attacked.” Grin the blond. Johnny’s gaze widen while Oliver narrowed his gaze into a glare.  
“Enrique,” Came a growl.  
“What,” Smirked the blond. “She knows, he knows… fucking…” He chuckled. “Everybody knows.” The group of men drop their gaze. “And guess what!” He began. “Our fucking princess thinks we betrayed her!” He shout as he took another puff. “And… we did.” Came the solemn tone. A shameful look appeared upon Oliver’s face.

“Princess?” Dragoon looked at all the men. “Are you talking about the moon princess?” He wondered. “Because she barely even knows you.” Enrique giggled uncharacteristically. “Oh, you poor pitiful guardian.” Enrique began as he took another drag. “When I say princess, I mean our dear dragon warrior.” Smiled the blond.  
“The one, woman we all promise to protect.” Oliver added in. “And we failed.”  
“No… we chose not to protect her.” Enrique put out his cig. “And decided to protect our own. I’m out of here! I need to find me some girls.” Enrique went to grabbed his jacket.

“And what about the kids!” Dragoon interjected. This had caused the blond to paused. “In order to protect those children, we need to get the barrier back up.” Enrique took a deep breath.  
“Yeah… well maybe after I get some action. I will have answer!” He darted towards the door. Oliver and Johnny both exchange looks while Dragoon let out an exhausted sigh.  
“How do you guys get anything done!” He growled in frustration. “Your either drinking!” Johnny flinched at the glass of brown liquid he was pouring. “Fucking!” Oliver grinned nervously. “ Or running away from the problem!” The feline gesture towards the door. “How the hell do you guys get shit done! Because I really would like to know.” Oliver let out a heavy sigh.  
“Should I tell him?” Johnny just shrugged his shoulder before downing his drink.  
“Whatever…”

“The kids will be kids. As long as one of us is around protecting them. That shouldn’t be an issue.” Oliver replied.  
“All right, but we need to get the barrier up!” Came dragoon’s clip tone. “Coordinating to Ray, the base of the sacred flame resides in the cleansing temple.” Johnny let an out a growl. “And-”  
“ Bloody hell! I will do then!” Dragoon nodded his head.  
“Good… I will you see the temple later on!” Dragoon jump down from the island and disappeared out of the balcony door. Johnny narrowed his gaze into a glare.  
“Are you sure you can do this?” Wondered Oliver. Johnny looked up at his friend. “Because if you can’t… I will.” Oliver pushed himself from he island and headed to the bedroom.

~W~

With her looking glass, Salima watched Tokyo city with disgust. The place where her target is still much alive. Alive, and breathing with all those knights protecting her. She clenched and unclench her fist.  
“Oh! My! What has gotten on your bad side dear elder cousin?” Came the annoying perky voice from her younger cousin. Joseph had entered the viewing chambers and started up the computer. Salima chose to ignore him for now. “Not talking?” A coy smirk had appeared upon his handsome features. “Not surprising, considering you fail to bring back the twins.” He stated. Salima took a sharp breath in. “But I guess I should be thankful.” Joseph began to plug in some equations into the computer. “ Since you did chose to save my dear sister’s life.” Salima tilted her head to glare at Joseph.

“What!” She growled out. “Are you here to mock me!” She slowly turned around.  
“Nope!” Came the sharp reply. “I came here to let you know that there is another site.” Salima slowly waltz over as the computer had brought up an image of a shop. “The computer is currently busy decoding the other charging zones.”  
“Omanvia charm shop…” Salima read the name.  
“Yes… It’s apparently the place where human females of this era think, that their wishes will come true with these little trinkets.” Salima frown her brows togethers in annoys.  
“It’s nothing but cheap jewelry.” Saline began. “Cheap jewelry and false hope…” She narrowed her gaze onto the image.

 

“Oooh! I like how you think.” Salima shot a look towards Joseph who grin. “Anyway, it makes one wonder how these places got chosen.” Salima looked back at the place. “They are so random and the charging stations of the future-”  
“Are well protected and coordinated with Queen’s protection barrier.” Salima added in. “Its the one of the many reasons why the Queen had chosen them.” Salima continued to glare at the spot. Joseph shifted his gaze towards Salima.  
“But they’re not logical…” he began. “They make no sense.”  
“That’s because we are thousand years into the past!” Ozuma had entered the room. The two flinch in surprise before standing attention before their leader. “Agent Drigger, you seem to have fail you objective.” Ozuma allowed his gaze to drape over her. “Mind explaining why?”  
“I was out number sir…”  
“And you still fail to kill the metal dragon!” He marched up into her face. Salima shifted her gaze towards Ozuma briefly before looking away.  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Why?”  
“Sir?”

“Killing the metal dragon will take down the outer and inner barrier!” Ozuma stated. “Its either we destroy the ancestor of the Queen or corrupt the crystal points!” Salima gulp as she nodded her head.  
“I-I understand sir.”  
“Then why haven’t you return the Metal dragon’s head yet?!”  
“Rubues!” Came the snapped. Ozuma turn his gaze towards the traveling mirror. It was Mariam. She had entered into the room. He narrowed his gaze onto her. “You may be captain of this ship and mission, but destroying the metal dragon is Agent Drigger’s mission, and her’s alone.” She stated. Ozuma marched right up to Mariam.  
“What did you say to me?” He narrowed his gaze onto her.  
“I said… to leave… her… alone.” She glare right back at him. Just was he was about to do something he felt something sharp pierce into his gut. It wasn’t painful, but it did catch his attention. “Am I not clear?” Mariam dare to ask. Ozuma just smiled as he backed away.

“Crystal clear doctor!” A part of his vest soon became dark with blood. “Salima!” The red head perked up. “Please go corrupt this crystal point!”  
“But Sir-?” Joseph stood up. “I thought it was my mission to do it.” Ozuma continued to stare at Mariam.  
“Not today Joseph, it seems the good doctor Spector believes the assassin is well enough for another mission.” Joseph shift his gaze between the two. He let out a frustrated growl.  
“No!” He began. “Corrupting crystal points is not her strong suit! It should be me!” He declared. “You can take that up with the good doctor.” Ozuma smack his lips. “Now if you excuse me, I have minor flesh wound to attend to.” Ozuma walked towards the transport mirror.

“Mariam!” Mariam shifted her gaze towards Salima. The red head narrowed her gaze as she walked towards her cousin.  
“Why?”  
“Because if it wasn’t for me. You would have killed the metal dragon, now go do your mission.” Mariam stated. Salima arch a brow before disappearing to go prep for the mission.  
“NO! This is not fair! Salima! Mariam!” Joseph threw a fit.

~W~

Sitting in a park, wearing a pair of ripped jeans shorts and lace top was Takao. She wore a daze look upon her face as Maxine sat next to her while texting on her phone. Mikaru and Hikaru running around the park playing with each other. Makoto had refused to come along.  
“Any word yet?” Wondered Takao.  
“No… Maybe she turn off her phone in order to focus on something.” Maxine spoke up as she snapped her phone close. “You know how Manabu gets.” Grin the blonde. Takao stared at her friend. Maxine chew on her cheek for a moment. “No to Catherine. Ray hasn’t text back either on her. “ Takao let out a heavy sigh.  
“Well… whatever seems to be problem… that woman might be the cause of it.” Takao spoke up.  
“Yeah… maybe…” Maxine shifted her gaze around.

The blonde was getting really tired of waiting for their friend to show up. “Or Hikaru could causing a love triangle between them.” Smiled the blonde. Takao’s eyes widen before her narrowed them into a glare.  
“That’s not funny Max!” Maxine giggled as she snuggling closer to the teen.  
“Oh come on Takao! You must admit! It is a little funny.” Takao rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the twins. The two acted like they haven’t been a part at all. She couldn’t get it.

 

_Both are related each other, and both had red hair and blues eyes._

Mikaru giggled as Hikaru had whispered something into her ear.

_And yet… both had Japanese names. Sure they were small like any Asian child, but how could that be physically possible?_

Mikaru burst out laughing as she told Hikaru to that was nonsense.

_Unless…._

Takao’s eyes widen as she began to consider an idea. “Hey maybe, they belong to-”  
“Oh yahoo! guys!” Came a shout. Takao and Maxine turn their attention to the source. Manabu came running over. “I am terrible sorry! I got caught up with this new update for my computer!” Manabu began squealing about the advancement technology. She wasn’t being mono tone, or overly careful with her words. She was truly excited. “So!” She looked at both girls who stared at her in awe. “What are we doing today?” Takao narrowed her gaze onto her friend.  
“Who are you, and what have you done with our friend?”  
“Oh little Kinomiya! You know it’s me!” She a wore a biggest grin that Takao has ever seen. She let out a giggle. “And besides! Who do we have here?” Hikaru came over along with Mikaru. The young woman kneeled down to Hikaru’s level.  
“{Please don’t patronize me with unintelligible questions.}” Takao giggled while Manabu looked shock by the statement.  
“What… adorable little boy…” she purse her lips out in annoyances. “So… any word on Catherine?” Manabu darted her eyes towards Maxine. Maxine only smiled as she pocket her cellphone.  
“Nope! I haven’t heard anything!” Stated the teen.

“Have you tried calling Valkov?” Wondered the brunette. Maxine frown her brows for a moment before she perked up. “Since the two were pinning after each other all spring long.”  
“No…” Maxine drop her gaze while Takao turn pink at the thought.  
“I see… and any news on dating lee?” Takao’s face turn red.  
“What!” Maxine perked up. “Lee? Whose is lee?” Maxine got into Takao’s face. Manabu grin as she watched Takao crouch down and covered her face. “Takao! I thought we were friends!” Came a hiss.  
“He’s no one special… yet.” Smiled Manabu. Maxine looked up at Manabu. “You! You know about this!” Takao continued to squirm and whine. Manabu wiggled her brows.  
“What can I say… I know a lot of things. Now start texting Volkov! And I will tell you about Lee!” Manabu grabbed a hold of Takao’s arms and began to drag the girl along.

~W~

 

“Amethysts will keep your boyfriend faithful to you.” Spoke a masculine voice. Joseph and Salima had taken over the shop and order Joseph’s minion to take care of the former employees. “If you lack courage to tell him, then I recommended the diamonds.” He added with a smile. The two girls squeal in delightedly as they stared at the gem stones before them.  
“We’re-we’re having a sale.” Salima’s brow and the corner of lip twitch. The look of hopefulness and joy on the girls face was getting to Salima. No one is ever this hopeful or perky. It just seem wrong to the woman. The whole set up was getting on her nerve. These girls were just-

“How beautiful!” The one girl had found a gemstone. “I wish he’s fall in love with me…” whisper one girl as she held onto a gem stone.  
“I wish he’s love me even more, so that I am the only girl he thinks about.” Came a sigh from other one. A flash from the gemstones and both girls gasp. “I really, really hate him!” came a growl.  
“I don’t believe in love.” Murmured the other one. The negative energy that radiated from the girls had brought a smile to Salima’s face.  
“Heh… Foolish girls… If you make a wish on these stones, the opposite will occur!” Salima darkly as she enjoy the flash of negative energy.  
“Soon, this entire area will be filled with Dark energy.” Smiled Joseph. “And it will no longer function as a barrier for Crystal Tokyo.”

“Wow! Maxine, Manabu you need to take a look!” came the overly excitedly voice of Takao. Which aroused the attention of the two. “Are these all lucky charms?” wonder the teen. Maxine and Manabu looked at the jewelry. “Oh wow! There is even on here to improve your grades! And one to make you look prettier!” which made Takao giggled, then some thing caught the teen’s attention. There was huge glass bottle saying it was a love potion. Mikaru let out a heavy sigh.  
“This is stupid, you can’t tell me the kids are falling for this nowadays.” Came a grumble. The Mikaru’s eyes widen as Takao took out a dollar.  
“This is right up your alley Takao, huh? Oh!” Manabu picked up the grade charm, but her brow twitch as she looked at the younger teen.

Takao had purchase the love juice and started to drink from the huge bottle. Maxine stared in horror.  
“You’re going to choke if you drink that much!” Came a whine of worry. The blue hair teen down the all the liquid.  
“Hmm! Tasty!” smiled the teen. Both groan in irritation.  
“Heh, what kind of charm is that, Takao?” wondered Maxine as she stared nervously at her friend.  
“Apparently, if you can chug all of that juice, your love will be reciprocated…” Manabu read out the card. Takao nodded her head as she let out a burp. The group wince in pain.

 

“Welcome to our little shop.” Came a voice. The trio turned around to see a both a young woman and man standing behind them.  
“If you’re looking for love charms, we have some in the back corner.” Smiled Joseph. “We have a very nice selection, I think you might appreciate them. Please follow me.” The two had lead the girls to the back where the gemstones were in glass containers. Takao stared in awe at the pretty stones.  
“When you make a wish sure upon them, it will be granted.” Salima informed.  
“Really? Could they warm a heart that’s grown cold?” wondered Takao.  
“Of course!” Salima’s gaze shifted as she went to go grab a certain one. “This stone can bring back your love and is quite affordable!” She pulled out a pink box and left it in front of the girl.  
“Wow… this stone revives love, huh?” Takao was about to reach for it until Manabu and Maxine laid their hands on it. “Manabu…. Maxine?” Then the two realize what they had done.  
“Oh… Sorry! Don’t get the wrong idea! I’m not hung up on past love!” an awkward smile appeared upon the blonde’s face.  
“Right! M-me neither….” Manabu blushed as she stared at her friends nervously. While Maxine burst out laughing, causing Takao to give her a strange look. Both Salima and Joseph shared a look.

~W~

Makoto had came running down the street with a look of irritation. She paused as she looked around. “Makoto! Wait up!” Came a yell. Kai and Ray came jogging over. Ray was the first to recovered while Kai tried to catch their breath. “What’s the rush?” Makoto shifted her gaze back to the guys. “I mean, we have all day?” He grinned. He couldn’t believe he got stuck on babysitting duty once again. But seeing his cousin in the hospital, he figure he should take one for the team. Though he was quiet surprise to have Kai along with him. The teen seem eager to join them.

 

“I really want to see what the girls are up!” She stated. Ray shot the girl a look of suspicion while Kai perked up.  
“Then how come you didn’t leave with Takao, Mikaru and Hikaru?” Kai wondered. Makoto flinched in surprised before looking back at the boys.  
“I just don’t like hanging out with that stupid Takao-“  
“Quit it!” Kai hissed. Makoto looked up in surprise at Kai. “You need to stop calling her down!”  
“But Kai-”  
“No! Just because her and I are through doesn’t give you the right to put her down!” He stated. Ray couldn’t help the smile that graced his features. “Ta-chan is a very smart and pretty girl! I don’t like your attitude towards her.” Kai stated firmly. Makoto was surprised by Kai.  
“Wow Kai…” Kai’s face suddenly turn pink. “Talk like that, it might make people wondered.” Ray teased. Kai turn to glare at Ray.  
“Hey! I was only defending her!” He tried to reason.  
“Uh huh, then why are you blushing?” Kai’s face had deepen in colour.  
“I-uh-I…” Kai began to feel his whole face heat yup.  
“My point exactly!”  
“I am going boys!” Makoto ignore them as she pointed to the shop she was disappearing into. Ray nodded before shifting his gaze back to Kai.

“So….” Kai let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the wall for support. “You haven’t told her yet have you?” Ray pointed out.  
“It’s complicated.” He added. Ray narrowed his gaze.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah…. Also, Makoto has been bad mouthing Takao, and its getting on my nerve.” He commented. Ray nodded his head.  
“She does that a lot…”  
“Do you know why?” Ray shrugged his shoulders.  
“No, if anything, they act more like sisters than anything. Mikaru is still rather hesitate, but has warm up to Catherine.” Kai nodded.  
“Heh, who hasn’t? The woman is a miracle worker. I have wonder, how she does it.” Ray just only shrugged. “She can do general house work, keep up with her university classes, and be soldier.” Kai looked a little daze.  
“Yeah, but I think she enjoys the house work more.” Ray commented.  
“Heh, Takao took the sailor business like a fish to water.” Kai smiled at the memory of first meeting Sailor Wind. Ray scratched his cheek nervously.  
“How about you go see if Makoto wants to buy anything, and I’ll see where the girls are okay?” Kai nodded as he disappeared into the shop. Ray took out his phone. “Weird guy, maybe Catherine can get him to talk about it?”

~W~

Takao started giggling like crazy as she looked at all the gemstones saying she wanted to buy them all then whined about not having enough money. Maxine shot Manabu an awkward look, who did the same in returned. Joseph looked nervously at the blue hair teen, but shifted his gaze to the girls.  
“And have you decided which one you want miss?” he smiled softly towards them. Then Maxine perked up.  
“Manabu…” The brunette perked up. “Whoever dump you, probably has poor taste in girls.” She began. Salima’s eye twitch at the word dump.  
“Oh yeah…” Manabu looked over at blonde. “You might want to rethink on how you phrase that.”  
“I don’t mean it that way.” Maxine stated. “I meant to say, is that you deserve true love.” Maxine stated. “After all, you are my good friend.” She finished off with a murmur. Manabu tilt her head in Maxine’s direction.  
“Thanks… Maxine.” A smile appeared upon the young woman’s face. “You know what! He’s ancient history!” smiled Manabu.

“That’s right!” Salima snapped. Causing the girls to look at the young woman. Then she cleared her throat while Joseph gave Salima an odd look.  
“Never the endless, he was still a wonderful guy.” Smiled Manabu. “He set the bar high, and I think I found someone better.” Maxine perked up.  
“What?! Really?” Manabu nodded as she looked at the many stones.  
“Good, not let me guess, you are going to keep hitting on Kai right?” Manabu directed the question towards blue hair teen. Takao grinned.  
“That’s right! Kai will be mine!”  
“Well you better give up!” came a squeaky voice. “Because Kai belongs to me!” The group turn their gaze to see the blue hair child standing next to the curtain that separated the rooms. Then Kai appeared behind the curtain. His eyes widen when they spotted Takao.

“Kai…” Takao began. “I don’t believe it! Did the charm really work?” wondered the blue hair teen. The two shared intense stare as Makoto kept pulling on Kai’s hand.  
“Let’s go Kai! You promise to buy me an ice cream.” Stated the child. The dual hair teen drop his gaze as he kneeled down.  
“I’m sorry Makoto, but I have a lot things I need to do. Why don’t you hang out with the girls.” Smiled the teen. He took off feeling terrible as he heard Takao call for him. When he stepped outside, the teen was able to take a breath. “It looks like it happen again, fate is just going to keep bringing us together.” He stated. Ray stared at him curiously, while he shook his head. “Look… I am-”  
“No worries, I take the girls are inside?” Kai nodded his head. “Okay, I will be here waiting.”  
“Thanks… Maybe one day I will tell you.” Ray nodded as he watched his friend walk away.  
“Poor guy. It almost makes me feel bad for him.” Ray spoke out loud to himself.  
“Feel bad for who?” Ray flinched as he turn around. Behind him was Catherine and Tala. The teen began to wonder if he should. “Ray?”

 

Then Makoto got angry. She turned around and flipped out on the blue hair teen. “This is all your fault! Kai left because of you! Why are you so stupid Takao! You stupid girl!” hissed the little child. Takao’s eyes widen as she narrowed her gaze onto the little girl.  
“Oh pipe down will you!” came a hiss. “So what if I was feeling sentimental jeeze!” Takao growled in frustration. “I think its your fault for acting spoiled all the time!”  
“No! It’s your fault because you can’t get over the fact he dumped you!” yelled the girl. The two started in a screaming match. Which was getting on Salima’s nerve.  
“Cut it out!” she hissed. Then Joseph leaned over.  
“Sal, you need to focus, we can’t proceed with our plans unless we deal with them.” He murmured. Maxine narrowed her gaze.  
“What are you two talking about?”

“All this talk about wonderful romance and new love is just rubbish!” Salima spoke with a strange smile.  
“You think love is rubbish?” Manabu was confused.  
“Absolute, now why don’t you make a wish on one of our stones. You’ll forget love and learn to hate men.” Salima held out a stone.  
“Takao! These don’t seem to be ordinary salesclerk.” Maxine informed. Takao narrowed her gaze as she stood in front of girls who were confused.  
“Jamanen!” Joseph called out. Then a strange red wax like female figure appeared from the ceiling with a smile.  
“Yes sir, what can I do for you?” they purred.  
“It’s a droid,” Takao commented. Both Joseph and Salima chuckled as they pulled off the salesclerk costumes.  
“Takao! Get Makoto out of here!” The blue hair teen nodded as they picked up the children who started complaining. The two leaped up and trapped the three.

“I’m going to kill you so you can shut up about stupids like...” Salima glared at the girls. “Being in love and getting love back!” she growled. The wax figure appeared above them with a strike. The three girls leap away. Maxine noticed the fire extinguisher. Joseph stood over Takao and the girls as he took out a whip.  
“I feel bad about this, but you have to die.” Smiled the young man.  
“Stop right there!” Maxine called out as she unleash the extinguisher. A odd fog appeared over the area, giving Takao the chance to escaped with kids. She was able to find the back door.

Manabu and Maxine were back to back with each other. Manabu tilt her head towards the girl. “If neither of us want to become man haters like them.”  
“We need to care of them.” Smiled Maxine.  
“Right! Transform!” The two quickly transform in the mist that shadow over their identity. “Your days of toying with young girl’s heart of over!”  
“That’s right! In the name of mercury, I will punish you!” Sailor Water declared. Joseph narrowed his gaze onto the two girls.  
“And you are?”  
“I’m Sailor Spirit!”  
“And I’m Sailor Water! Its rude to ask without introducing yourself first!” smiled the blonde.

“In that case! I am Salima, the eldest and the prettiest and most gorgeous one of the spectre group!” smiled the red head. Then a laugh escaped Joseph.  
“Oh please! I am much more popular than my dear cousin here. Men and women are captivated by me.” Smiled the young man. “I’m Joseph.” He snapped one of his whips.  
“What?” Salima narrowed her gaze. “Arg! All this talk about men and love! Who needs it ha!” Salima shot a bolt of lighting, which the girls barely dodge. Then Sailor Spirit went to go kick Joseph who dodged the attack and caught the girl with his whip. The brunette groaned in pain. Sailor Water kept dodging the lighting attacks and tried to go in for a punch, but Salima was just too fast for her. Then the strange wax creature trapped her. “I’m getting tired of you argument about love! Now die!” Sailor Water gasp out as she was hit by the bolts of lighting.

 

“Tide of destruction!” Came a shout. The wave of water came and free the girls from their trap. Both Amphilyon and Soldier lighting had appeared. “hey! Is everyone okay?!” Salima’s eyes widen as she looked upon Amphilyon. She was frozen in place. Joseph had barely dodge the attacks. He landed next to his cousin.  
“Hey! There is too many of them! I’m out of here! There is no way I’m taking of four of them!” Joseph disappeared leaving Salima to get one last look at the golden knight.  
“Jamanen! Finish them!” she yelled before taking off.

The four were able to dodge most of the attacks until they step in the left over wax. Sailor Spirit gasp in surprise as she was trapped again. Sailor Water went to help her, but she nailed from behind by the strange wax. Salamlyon was able to deflect most of the attacks, but Soldier Lighting got in his way, causing the two get trapped in the wax. The two growled at each other, but realize they were trapped.  
“Damn it! What do we do?!”  
“Hold it you!” called Sailor Wind. “Oh…. Where did you guys come from?” wonder the blue hair warrior.  
“Never mind that! Get her!” came a growl. Sailor Wind groan as she went to attack with her rode while Makoto had spy on the group. She was annoyed that Takao locked her up, but she happy to see Sailor Wind in action. The girl was heroic how she was able to get rid of the dark moon monsters.

_Sailor Wind… Could she trust Sailor Wind?_


	23. Oh dear curry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious girl and her cousin had appeared out of nowhere! What is the group supposed to do? Well they bring on the destruction or is it another obstacle for the group! Stay tune to find out more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I am sorry for the late update, but I am in school and working at the same time! I have not given up on this! I really want to finish updating it! I think Sundays will be a my updating days! :D Since I will be spending the rest of the week studying and working! Have great day people!

Chapter 23

 

 

Catherine stood before, a long wall lined with books. She let out a hesitant breath as she was still processing what had happen. Tala had picked her up from the hospital and taken her to his place.

 

_“Kitten…” Catherine stood at the entrances of his apartment. He had set his things down and went into the kitchen to boil water. She held a bouquet of roses within her grasp._

 

She had snuck into the place as she begin searching through the shelves to get one specific book.

 

_She was on the floor crying, wondering why any of this was happening to her. Tala sat with her telling her everything will be okay._

 

Why did she had to volunteer to take on such a task? She climb the little ladder that place to reach the higher shelves, but due to her height. She couldn’t.

 

_“Kitten…” He breathe out her name as he held her close. “Please just forget about him!” Catherine looked up at Tala.“What about us?” He tilted her head up. “I love you…” her gaze widen at the declaration. All of her crying had came to a halt._

_“Yuri…” she whimper out. He nodded his head before pulling her into his embrace. Then when they were few inches part her phone rang. They hesitated before she decided to answer it. Tala decided to go finish making the tea. “Hello?… Yes… Okay, no worries, I have it cover.” She snapped her phone closed._

_“So? Is there another monster?” Tala called out from the kitchen. Catherine came over._

_“No… Grandpa was admitted to the hospital due to odd lacerations found across his abdomen.” Tala perked up._

_“What?”_

_“I didn’t realize he had gotten hurt as well.” She began._

_“Why is your grandfather fighting the enemy?” Wondered Tala._

 

_Catherine looked up for a brief moment before Tala nodded his head in understanding or at least she thought he understood._

_“Oh right! He used to be a warrior for the moon kingdom.” He spoke a with a bite. He slammed his drawer closed._

_“Yuri…”_

_“No! It’s not fair!” He shouted. Catherine took step back in surprise. “Why is it that everyone gets to transform but me!” He stalk towards her._

_“Wha? What are you talking about?” Tala let out a heavy sigh before he took out the star locket._

_“Dragoon had promise me, it would work! Why isn’t it working!” Catherine stared at the item. “Cat!” Catherine quickly drop her gaze._

_“I don’t know!” She stated. “But the kids seem to have community event building thing, and there is no one to go in.” Tala looked surprise._

_“What?”_

_“Yeah… The school, they are going too. Grandpa had volunteer to go, but since he is in the hospital. He can’t…”_

 

_“He can’t.”_

 

_They had said together. Catherine looked slightly surprise while Tala looked worn out. She shifted her gaze away from him nervously._

_“So, Hiro is gonna take care of Grandpa, and I am going to do the parental thing.” Tala nodded his head._

_“Okay… Do you need any help?” He wondered. Catherine took a moment to think about it._

_“Not at the moment… I need to make curry.” She spoke with hint of distaste._

_“What’s wrong with curry?” Tala frown his brows together in concern. Catherine let out a heavy sigh._

_“Is it the one thing I don’t like! And I don’t know how to make.” She confess. Tala looked surprised and shock._

_“Wait… you never made curry?” He looked confused._

_“Yes…” she murmured quietly._

_“Excuse me? Could you repeat that?” Tala tried not to grin while Catherine looked to be annoy by the question. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at him. “You don’t like curry?” She let out a heavy sigh._

_“Yes!” She said slightly louder. “And I don’t know how to make it!” Tala could only grin._

_“Then I guess you do need help.” She tilted her head to the side._

_“Do you know how to make curry?” Tala took a moment to think about it, but ended up shaking his head. “Great! Now I need to get cook books! I will be back later!” Tala nodded with a smile. Catherine was thoroughly annoyed, but content._

_“See you later kitten.”_

 

And that is how she found herself in her current predicament. She had “broken” into Johnny’s loft and was looking through the book shelve, since all of her cook books were moved over. “Why did it have to be curry?” She pulled out a dessert book. “Why not Custer pie? Or chocolate eclairs?” She put the book back. She continued to look at the shelve. “Fuck!” She cursed out. “Where is that damn bloody cook-“ Then her gaze landed on it. She narrowed her gaze as she shook her head. “Of course it has to be on the top shelve!” She groaned in irritation. She purse her lips as she moved the ladder over. Then it occurred to her, she was still too short. Then she ran to the master bedroom where she found some of her clothes… or female clothes still there. Grabbing a pair of stilettos, she slip them on and climb the ladder…

 

Fuck!!

 

She was still too short. She growled in frustration. Pondering her options, she decided to test the shelve’s strength. It creak under her weight. “I can do this… I am a superhero…” She looked up at the book. “Damn it! Those damn brats better appreciate this!” She growled as she went on to climbing the shelve. She stood on a particular narrowed ledge trying to reach for the book. “Come to mama, bookey!” She tried cooed it. The wood groan under her weight as her finger tips brush against the spine.

 

“Hey! It wouldn’t be so bad-” The sound of voices and the door slamming shut. It had startling her. She had lost her footing and was slipping from the shelve. Her eyes widen in terror. She felt air borne for a brief moment as reality had occurr to her. The scream of terror had escape her. “Cat-”

 

Then! There was grunt of pain as strong warm arms wrapped themselves around her. The sound of a heavy thud rang in her ears. She took a sharp breath as dark blue eyes grace her view. “Catherine! Johnny? {Are you two okay?}” came the panic voice. Catherine search through that gaze before she was rip from the moment. “{Darling!}” Oliver had jolted her back to reality. A hiss of pain that escape Johnny as Catherine stared at Oliver.

“Damn it! Aye think hurt my bloody arse!” Came the grunt. Catherine was distracted.

“Yes… I’m fine.” Oliver let a sigh of relief. The red head groan in pain as he laid on the floor. “Why?” She asked. Johnny looked up at her from the floor. Oliver went into the kitchen.

 

 

“Oi! Don’t need you breaking your neck on my nice wooden floors!” He growled out. Catherine bit her lower lip as she stared at the man before her.

“Catherine!” Oliver came over with an ice pack. “He is only trying to help.” He stated as he help Johnny up. 

“By the way, I thought the boyfriend had custody of ye today!” Came a sneer. A flash of anger and annoyances appeared across Oliver’s gaze. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah… well that’s only because your damn mistress is trying to kill me!” Catherine pointed out. Johnny chuckled lightly.

“Aye believe the key word here is trying.” He stated as Oliver continued to examine him.

“Oh! You think is this funny!” She snapped. He shifted his gaze to look at her. She drop her gaze. “Why?” She asked. Johnny drop his head.

“I don’t know…”

 

Catherine looked down at the book within her grasp. There her hand was trembling, and her breath came in short puffs.

“Was it because she was prettier!” She tried. Johnny shook his head. “Smarter!”

“No…”

“Was it because she is stronger!” She tried to find a reason.

“NO!” She bit her bottom lip as her eyes were wet with tears as she let out a loud sniffle.

“Was it…” She took in a shaky breath. “Because of the distance…” she dared to ask. Johnny perked up his head and drop it down once again.

 

“I-…” A heavy sigh escape him. “I don’t know…. maybe…” Johny shifted his gaze to look at her legs. There were trembling and he listen to the whimper that escape.

“I’ve tried…” She began. “And-And-And…” Johnny couldn’t lift his gaze anymore. “LOOK AT ME!” She scream. His eyes darted up to meet hers. They were red with tears rolling down her face. Oliver went over to hug the young woman. “DON’T!” Oliver stay in put. “Don’t you dare touch me!” Came the loud sniffle could be heard. “You are just as guilty as he is!” She shouted.

“But darling!” Oliver tried to reason.

“Don’t you darling me!” She snapped. “You knew his secret!” She voice came out wobbly. Oliver’s gaze widen. “You chose his side!” She scream at him.

“Catherine!”

 

Catherine step away from Oliver. She tighten her hold onto the book while his gaze began to wet with tears. “Catherine… please don’t-“ his voice began to break.

“I just came over to get this-this cook book… bye!” She marched towards the door and slammed it shut.

“Catherine!” Oliver gave chase, but he was stopped by the door. “Catherine please let me in!” Oliver began to bang on the door while Johnny continued to stare at the spot where Catherine had stood. “Catherine! Don’t keep me out! Darling please!”Catherine stood there. Keeping the door closed. The cheap metal within the door lock was easy to manipulate. The tears continued to roll down as she listen to Oliver’s cries. He continued to bang on the door.

“Darling!”

 

 

**_How… How could you betray me?_ **

 

Johnny dropped his gaze as he clenched his fist.

 

**_How…_ **

 

He growled under his breath.

 

**_How…_ **

 

“Damn it!” He stood up. Oliver continued to tried to open the door. “Move it!” Oliver barely had a second as Johnny charge at the door. The wooden edges had caught on fire, causing the cheap metal to give away. The huge hulking red head had fell to the ground. “Catherine!” He shouted. The young woman was in the elevator and the door was closing. “Catherine wait!” He bolted forward. He caught her gaze before the door had slammed shut.“Damn it…” He was too late.

“Johnny?” Oliver came over. “Johnny! You need to take the stairs!” The French man nearly yelled at his friend.

“How…” he began. “How can I? When I don’t even know the reason why I cheated on her to begin with!” Oliver looked paralyze for a moment. “Catherine… I’m so sorry!” He shouted.

 

~W~

 

 

The walk back to the temple was uneventful. Catherine stood before the archers as she held the book tight to her chest.

_It hurts…_

 

_Why did it have to hurt so much?_

 

“Good afternoon!” Catherine was snapped out her thoughts. Standing beside her was the Honozuko heir. “Uh..” She quickly wipe away her tears. “Is everything okay?” He wondered.

“Yeah!” She lied and throwing on a fake smile. “Your here to train with Ray… Right?” The young man looked confused for a moment.

“Yes…”

“Then I am sure he is waiting for you in the dojo!” Lee stared at her with concern.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!” She continued on with the smile. Lee was hesitate but nodded his head. He followed the stone path then went around the house. Catherine let out a heavy sigh before entering inside. She noticed the place was quiet for once. Peaking through the window, she spotted Lee and Ray. The two seem to exchange words before going into the dojo.

 

“Hey cat!” The young woman gasp in surprise. “Whoa…” Takao slowly approached her cousin. “I didn’t realize you were so jumpy.” Catherine turn to face Takao. “Cat your eyes!” Just as Takao was about to touch her face, Catherine had stop her.

“Please Takao…” Takao looked confused for a moment. Then allowed a smile to grace her features.

“Okay… So what are you making?” Wondered the teen. Catherine perked up before looking over at her cook book. “Curry, eh?” The teen stalk towards the book while Catherine began to wash her hands. “I never seen you make curry before.”Catherine let out a frustrated sigh.

“Its not my favourite dish.” She replied. Takao smiled brightly at her cousin. “Your in a good mood.” Catherine commented. Takao nodded.

“Yeah…” she replied.

“Hey! Wanna show off to the boys and train a little?” Takao perked up as her feature flush in colour.

 

“Erm… okay…”Catherine nodded her head in excitement.

“Great! I will go change and see you at the dojo!” Takao nodded as she watched Catherine ran up the stairs. Takao dropped her gaze before turning around to look at dojo.

 

~~~

The sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the air. It was company by grunts and sweat. Takao stood at the entrance, watching Ray and Lee practice their hand to hand.

“I’m ready!” Came Catherine singing voice. Takao smiled nervously as she nodded towards her cousin. The two went to the other side of the dojo. Ray looked from the corner of his eye. He was curious on what his dear sisters were up to. He quickly took Lee down.

 

“Ow! Damn it!” Hissed the teen. He looked up at Ray to glare at the teen only to realize his attention was else where. Following his gaze, Lee’s eyes widen in surprise. The two had their shinia’s pressed up against each other. Takao seem to be struggling at first, until she shoved Catherine back. The older woman let out a pant as she slide back on the wooden floor. Then Takao was right in her face attacking her with the wooden sword. Catherine was on the defence parrying and deflecting the attacks. Catherine narrowed her gaze onto Takao. Her attacks weren’t strong, but they came fast. She was using her natural abilities without realizing it.

 

Catherine let out a yelp of pain when Takao had attacked her middle. It was a quick whack of the sword, that it took Takao a moment to realize that she had landed a hit.

“Eh?” Catherine whole body had stiffen, but she quickly cooled her features. “Did I…” Takao stared in awe.

“Oh wow! That was totally awesome Takao!” Lee came running over. The teen blushed as she receive praise from the boy. Ray strolled on over as well.

“It appears you have improved greatly Takao!” Grin Ray. Takao perked up happily at the thought.

“isn’t that great to hear cat! I am improving!” Chirped the teen. There was no reply, when the trio looked over, they noticed Catherine taking off her armour.

“You have indeed Tao-chan!” Takao tilted her head to the side. “You have improved a lot! I’m going to head back to the house and make some dinner. Okay?” Takao nodded as she began asking Ray and Lee what they like about her sparring match. Catherine drop her gaze as she walk back to the house.

 

_It hurts… why does it hurt?_

 

Once she was back inside, she crept into her room and brought up the barrier. She removed the gi. Her eyes widen at the damage. Her whole middle section was still in dragon scales with jarred scarring. Where the point of origin was…

 

!

 

Her body began to tremble. She still hadn’t heal from her first initial attack from Salima. There was dark bruising under her left breast and along her side. The place where Takao had attack.

 

_ You are weak!  _

 

Catherine narrowed her gaze into a glare as she stared at the reflection of the wound.

 

_ You are pathetic.  _

 

She clenched her hand into balls of fist.

 

_ He was a great laid, you know!  _

 

She let out a scream of sorrow. Why! Why must she continued to hunt her mind! Catherine had punched her full length mirror. She sat before it sobbing.

 

 

~W~

 

Mikaru stood outside looking up at the starry sky. She looked annoyed as Makoto came outside.

“What’s wrong?” Wondered the girl.

“Grandpa and Hiro can’t come to curry night.” Whine the strawberry blonde girl. Makoto gasp in horror.

“What!” Makoto stared at her cousin. “But they promise!” She whined.

“I know…” she spoke softly. “And they are getting the pretty lady to do it.” Mikaru murmured. Then she realize what she had said.

“Pretty?” Makoto blinked in confusion. “Oh! You must mean Catherine. I heard she was out of the hospital.” Mikaru nodded her head as she looked away from her cousin “Hey! Were you able to get into her room?” Makoto looked at her cousin. “Eh?” Mikaru was crouch down hiding her face. “Mika-chan?Mika-chan is wrong?” Mikaru refuse to show her face while Makoto let out a heavy sigh. “Oh Mika…” Makoto shifted her gaze towards the night sky. “Do you think we can trust Sailor Wind and the others?” She wondered. Mikaru perked up.

 

“Sailor…. Sailor Wind?” Makoto nodded.

“I know auntie used to tell us stories about the great brave warrior, but…” Makoto drop her gaze while Mikaru let out a heavy sight.

“But it was the sailor guardians who found Hikaru!” Mikaru tried to point out.

“No… It was that really tall mean looking red head… you know that one, who acts like your daddy.” Mikaru flush in colour at the mere thought. Then she realize… She did miss her parents.

“I wish mommy and daddy were here.” She added in quietly. “Then we would be able to have dinner like a family.” Makoto was sad.

“Yeah… I miss auntie and uncle too.” Came a pout. The two girls cuddle with each other.

 

~W~

 

The next morning, Takao was surprise to see nearly everyone at the breakfast table. The kids were given their own little table, while everyone else sat at the bigger table. Catherine was at the stove finishing off something else.

“Good morning Takao!” Spoke Hiro. He had put down his newspaper. “There are somethings I need to talk over with you and the others.” Takao nodded as she help herself to a plate. Catherine came over a cup of coffee. Takao quickly moved closer to the young woman.

“Takao!” Came a giggle. Catherine was surprise by the sudden affection. “What’s gotten into you?” Smiled the young woman. Takao only smiled as she nuzzle her face.

“Nothing, I just want to be close to you!” Grin the teen.

 

Hiro watched the exchange. It often reminded him of his later mother and aunt. The two were found cuddling with each other quite a bit. Hiro clear his throat, catching the house holds attention.

“Grandpa won’t be release from the hospital until tomorrow.” Trio perked up.

“Really? Were his practice wounds that bad?” Catherine wondered. Hiro let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes… And the doctor is very concern that we still use dull katanas.” Catherine wore a look of concern while Takao and Ray looked confused.

“But… we only use wooden practice swords.” Ray pointed out.

“Yes… but you know how Grandpa is. I don’t know why he likes to keep his skills sharpen.” Hiro let out a heavy sigh.

“I understand… I will get rid of them.” Catherine offer. Hiro nodded his head.

“Great, I will be at the university for the next few days.” He spoke up.

 

“Really? Why?” Wondered Takao. Catherine narrowed her gaze onto her younger cousin before telling her that was rude.

“I know, you don’t believe much in my research Takao, but it seems my thesis had caught some of the board members eye. I need a quiet place to work out the final details before I can present it to them.” The trio had nodded in agreement while Hiro seem a little put off.

“That sounds reasonable!” Ray stated.”You are always complaining on how noisy we are.”

“And how there are no snacks!” Catherine decided to join in. Takao stared at the two in awe while Hiro frown his brows together in annoyed.

“Well! As long as everyone is in the know!” Hiro’s brow twitch. He sip his coffee.

 

Catherine stared at the sacred shrine. They still couldn’t get any fires going inside, which was troublesome.

“Hey!” Catherine perked up as she looked at Ray. “I know, Hiro likes to dump a lot the parental responsibilities on you…”

“No worries!” She replied quickly. “I don’t mind watching the kids.” Catherine smiled. “It will give me a chance to bond with them and maybe figure out where they came from.” Catherine let out a heavy sigh. She shifted her gaze towards the temple.

“Are you worried about the barrier?” Wondered Ray.

“I am… If we can’t get it back up, then we have to move those kids somewhere else…” Catherine narrowed her gaze. “Did you check the four sacred trees?”

“No… not yet, those kids have been a distraction for me.”

“And you have training with Lee today, right?” Ray nodded. “Okay… We will be going over to Tala’s to learn how to cook curry!” Ray nodded his head, but paused in realization.

“Wait… You are cooking curry?” Ray spoke in disbelief.

“Yup! It’s what the kids want. I wonder if can fake food allergy…” wondered the young woman. Ray stared at his cousin in disbelief.

 

“Cat! Yahoo!” Catherine perked up. Standing at the archers was Takao with three children, along with Dragoon.

“Okay, I gotta go! Please go check the trees!” Ray nodded as he watched the young woman leave. He knew his cousin was hurting, but wasn’t sure how to approached the issue.

 

~W~

 

The sound of a door bell echo within the small apartment. Tala quickly rush over towards the door. He was pleasantly surprise at the sight that greeted him.

“Catherine! What a surprise!” He smiled.

“Hi… I am sorry to bother you so early.” She stated with a look of worry. The red head shook his head.

“No worries, I am always glad to have you stop by!” Tala smiled brightly.

“Oi! Isn’t this Hiwatari’s place?” Wondered Mikaru. Tala step back in surprise as the children all piled inside his place. Takao was hesitant when entering.

“I see… you have company.” His brow twitched in annoys. Catherine wore a pleading look as she held out a paper cup.

“Please take this as apology for the intrusion!” Tala stared at the cup in surprise. Takao smiled as she walked further in. Catherine hang by the entrance with Tala.

 

“I am terribly sorry for not replying to your messages.” Tala let out a heavy sigh. He took a sip of the drink. He was surprise on how prefect it was. He shifted his gaze back to Catherine.

“When I didn’t hear from you yesterday, I only assume you got Johnny to help you.” Catherine's eyes widen surprise.

“Why would you think that?”

“Well…I heard he has bigger place.” Catherine drop her gaze in slightly annoyance.

“Yeah well!” She didn’t know what else to say. Then she glance at Tala who was giving her a look. “I haven’t forgiven him… or the Holy Knights.” Tala looked surprised.

“What really?” Catherine looked annoyed by his answer. “Why not?”

“Why! They kept a secret from me!” She hissed out.

“Because they knew how devastating you would be once you found out.” Catherine stared at Tala with interest. “I know it may not seem right at the moment, but I think they were hoping for Johnny’s fling to be only a fling.” Tala finish the rest of the coffee. It warm him. He wouldn’t be able to use any of his ice magic until his body had cool off. “I am sure they were caught off guard by the agent of darkness thing.” Catherine drop her gaze, so her bangs obscured her eyes from view.

 

“Yuri…” Tala perked up. Then he realize his mistake. “Thank you…” Tala turn pink when Catherine had lean over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Even when they do something wrong, you still find the good in any situation.” She was able to lace their fingers together. Tala flush in colour when he noticed how much closer Catherine had gotten. She had link their fingers together and got up close in his personal space.

“Kitten…” he gave a warning. Catherine gave him the come hither look. Her eyes were pleading, and her face was slightly flush. Her chest was out and pressing up against him. Oh Why oh! Must he be weak to his darker desire.

“Uh… Do we need to vacate the premise?” Piped a voice. Catherine and Tala shifted their gaze. Takao was looking away with a red blush across her cheeks. Makoto was hiding behind her legs and Hikaru and Mikaru just stared. The two adults gasp before separating from each other.

 

“Uh… I’m sorry! I totally forgot about you guys!” Catherine giggled nervously. Tala drop his gaze as he felt his face heat up. “So! How about we learn how to make curry?” Just was Tala was about to say something, he notice the twins expression. His gaze widen brief before they took on their serious look. Catherine began to usher everyone into the kitchen.

“Kitten!” Tala grasp a hold of her wrist. Catherine looked back at the red head. He lean in close, so his breath linger on the sensitive part of her neck. “Keep an eye on the twins…” Catherine had to fight the blush, but nodding her head. Tala smile at the reaction before pushing away from the young woman.“Come on children! It’s Curry time!”

 

~W~

 

Dunga looked through the map before him as Mariah had order herself an ice cream. It was very warm day, and it their mission to find particular grocery store. Mariah had her dark hair beauty disguised on while Dunga took on a surfer look.

“How do we know we got the right store?” wondered Dunga. Mariah came over and looked at the map.

“We don’t,” she replied. Dunga looked annoyed by her answer. “That’s why we have several setups at those other locations until we hear something from Head quarters.” Mariah smiled.

“isn’t that a waste of man power?” Wondered the blond.

“No… Unless our goal is to defeat the sailor guardians.” Smiled Mariah as she licked her ice cream. “Besides, I don’t think his highness would mind us corrupting other areas of the city.” Dunga had to agree with Mariah’s plan.

 

Lately, communication with the future has been fuzzy. It appears lord Kronos has sent out his soldier to keep a watch on the time tunnels, which was causing them trouble. Though Dunga was surprise that they haven’t been attack by a time guardian yet. He was sure their presents were causing troubles.“It sucks the location for this point wasn’t so clear, but we sure can make things work in our favour!” came a purr. Dunga gave his cousin a dull look as she practically all over him. She was enjoying her time out in this old world.

 

“You don’t seem to worry about going back to the ship.” Mariah gasp in horror as she jumped away from her cousin.

“How dare you! This place is so-so…” Dunga slowly nodded his head while Mariah tried to sound as whiny as Salima. Then she let out a groan. “I am sorry Dunga, but I am no real hurry to go back to the 30th century.” He perked up. “For the first time, we finally get to relax and not worry about someone trying to kill us.” Mariah sniffled. “Its nice, you know?” Dunga smiled as he petted his short cousin. He was the tallest one beside Mariam.

“No worries, lets check out this place.” The two stood before a rather large shopping complex. Mariah narrowed her gaze onto it before following the tall blond. 

 

~W~

 

“Okay, to prepare the curry roux using spicy curry.” Takao began to read the recipe. Tala sat on a chair watching the girls. “You’ll need a hint of nutmeg, ground cumin, clove, ginger and cinnamon…” Takao frown her brows in concern while Catherine looked nervous.

“Uh… are you reading the recipe or giving me a cooking lecture?” Wondered the young woman. Takao looked even more distress as she continued to murmured out the measures of each spice.

“You’ll need a dash of cumin, clove, but only a pinch of ginger and cinnamon?”

“It does not say that! Does it?” Catherine took the book and looked at it. Both women let out a distressing sigh.

 

“Uh… Are you sure you girls know what you’re doing?” Wondered Tala as he stared nervously at the two.

“Oh yeah! I am regular chef!” Catherine stated as she was busy chopping up vegetables. Takao watched in awe at her cousin’s speed.

“Wow… You are sure fast Cat.” Catherine perked up in surprise.

“Oh? Would you like to try?” Smiled Catherine. “I am sure you’ll be much faster than me!” Takao’s gaze brighten. The two switch position. Catherine began to read the book as the sound of chopping had filled the air. Tala had helped Mikaru up so she could see. Makoto and Hikaru pulled a chair over.

“So, after we mix the ingredients together, we-“ the was a sharp squeal that caught their attention. “Uh… Takao?” The teen was holding her hand close with big fat tears that threaten to escape.

“I-I cut myself.” A sharp gasp escape Catherine and Tala. The kids began to panic wonder who will called the police, paramedics or the fire department.

“What!” Tala came rushing over as he begin to look through the chop up carrots while Catherine tried calm the teen down. “Did you cut off your finger?”

 

“Oh thank goodness! Its only a carrot stub.” Catherine and Tala both let out a sigh of relief. “Are you okay Takao?” Wondered Tala.

“I’ll survive…” came a whimper.

“Geeze! There you go again! Over reacting like usual Takao!” Came the nagging voice. “Geeze! I am sure it’s barely a nick!” Came the whine. Tala decided to take over chopping while Catherine mix the spices together. Takao had to wear a rubber glove since she was stuck washing the rice. In no time, the three of them had made curry rice.

 

The kids stared in awe at the dish that was presented to them. Makoto poked at it with her fork while Mikaru frown her brows together.

“There is no meat.” She stated. Hikaru chowing down on the meal. Tala and Catherine both flinch in surprise and annoyances.

“Uh… well consider it veggie curry!” Smiled the young woman.

“Oh man! This is good!” Takao began pigging out on the food as well. It wasn’t long until the two had finish off the rest of the curry. Makoto growl at Takao while Mikaru’s eyes widen.

 

“Hey! No worries!” Catherine tried into injected. “I will go get more ingredients.” The children perked up.

“Really?”

“Kitten…” Tala warn.

“it’s no problem! Really!” The young woman offered up.

“Then I will go too!” Mikaru volunteer herself. “And let’s make sure we get some meat as well!” The little girl climb down from the chair and headed towards the door. Catherine let out a heavy sigh before following the little girl.

“Don’t worry! I will hold down the fort…” Tala looked back at Takao and Makoto who were arguing amongst each other. Then he notice Hikaru staring at him, but the boy quickly looked away. “Oh boy… Just be back soon.” Catherine nodded as she ran after the little girl.

 

 

~W~

 

Walking along the sidewalk, Catherine was busy making a mental list of all the ingredients they would need, and some extra stuff that Tala could use in his kitchen.

“Now was there anything- ah!” A yelp of surprise had escape Catherine. She ran into something, but the thing had grabbed a hold of her wrist. Catherine wince in pain as she rubbed her nose. “I am so terribly sorry!” She confess. “I should have been-”

“Catherine?” Catherine snapped her attention forward. Her eyes widen in sorrow. Standing before her was Johnny. “Uh, Hi.” The red head would often tower over her with his bulky figure.

“Hello!” Mikaru peaked around Catherine’s legs.

“Uh, I see your babysitting.” He commented. Catherine was snapped out of her grief to looked down at Mikaru.

“Yes!” She replied quickly.

 

“We are off to buy ingredients for curry!” Mikaru pipped up. Catherine flush in embarrassment.  
“Curry?!” Johnny looked surprise. “Oh! I love curry!” Smiled the red head. “It taste really good especially when you use big chucks of meat!” He shot a smile at Mikaru. The little girl brighten up.

“You like big chucks of meat in your curry as well?!” She had stars in her eyes.

“Yeah!” Johnny replied.

“Are you an expert on curry?” Catherine gasp in surprise.

“Of course lass! You are looking at one of the best curry chefs in the country!” Johnny decided to brag.

“Really!” Mikaru squeal in joy. Catherine drop her head in annoyance.

“McGregor please-”

“Then could you help us!” Mikaru began pleading with the man. Johnny shifted his gaze towards Catherine. “Catherine and Takao aren’t very good at making curry!” Catherine gasp in horror while Johnny snickered. “We ended up cooking Takao’s finger too!” Johnny had stop laughing as a serious look appeared upon his face.

“Please tell me she kidding, right?” Catherine could only sigh in irritation.

“It’s a long story! You might as well come along!” Catherine began to drag her feet. Johnny was hesitant, but with Mikaru’s insisted. He decided to follow as well.

 

Then it happen, Mikaru held Johnny and Catherine’s hand. The little girl was instantly reminder on how she used to go on for walks with her parents. She felt… safe with the darker red head and with Catherine close by herself. Mikaru allowed her mind to wonder.

 

Catherine shifted her gaze down towards Mikaru. The young girl seem relax and happy at the moment. It warm Catherine’s heart to see that.

“Uh… cat?”Catherine was snapped out of her thoughts as her gaze followed the other hand that was being held tightly by the child. “This is…” Johnny wasn’t sure what to say. It felt nice, and… Normal. Catherine blinked in surprise before shifting her gaze away.

“I’m sorry…” she breath out.

“No cat. I am sorry.” He begin. Catherine had stop moving. Mikaru blinked in surprise as she looked at the two. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Catherine’s bottom lip began to quiver.

“McGregor… Please stop-”

“Are you going to forgive him?” Their attention was brought down towards Mikaru, who gave Catherine an hard look.

“Mikaru…” Catherine wasn’t sure how to approach the subject.

“Mommy said, once someone has apologize, then you should forgive them.” Mikaru stated. Catherine stared at the child.

“Mikaru… It’s fine-”

“No! Its not!” She stomp her foot. “You guys shouldn’t be fighting!” She pouted. Catherine shifted her gaze towards Johnny who shot her a worried look.

 

Then Johnny let out a heavy sigh before squatting down to Mikaru’s level. He tilted the girl’s head towards him.

“Mikaru…” She stared up at him. “I’ve done something really bad.” He replied. Mikaru tilted her head to the side.

“How… bad?” She wondered carefully.

“I’ve broken Catherine’s heart.” Mikaru’s eyes widen with tears. Catherine drop her gaze. “Which she had given to me to protect.” Catherine’s gaze darted towards Johnny.

“But… Uncle says mending hearts is easy…” came her childish reply. The red head got a clue on the child’s parents, but that wasn’t what he excepted. “You just need to apologize! That’s all!”

“Mikaru…” Mikaru took a deep breath as she refuse to meet his gaze. Johnny shifted his gaze towards Catherine. The young woman had looked distress. He reached over and took her hand. “Catherine… I am truly sorry.” Her gaze widen in surprise. “I understand if you don’t forgive me now.” With that he stood up. “Now Mikaru, you need to let this go. Okay?” Mikaru nodded. “Now let’s go get groceries.” Johnny held out his hand. Mikaru was hesitant, but grasp the man’s hand. Catherine linger behind. Within her grasp was a tiny velvet box.

 

~W~

 

At the super market, Dunga and Mariah were able to set up a base. They had called upon a droid who was able to communicated with the others.

“Come on everybody! Try our delicious fruit!” The droid shouted with excitement.

“Yes! This wonderful fruit is rich in vitamins and can help with skin care!” Mariah added as people began to crowd around. People surrounded their little stand as Dunga brought over another box of tainted fruit over.

 

The moment that people tried the fruit, their hearts began to fill with darkness. The droid had reported that the other stores were running low on the fruit. “Heh, so how does the fruit of dark power taste?” Dunga chuckled happily.

“Once we’ve contaminated this store with dark power, the crystal point will be destroy.” Mariah giggled happily.

“Okay, those who’ve tried our fruit, please go ahead and check out the other merchandise and remember! A smart shopper is one who looks and doesn’t buy!” declared the droid. The crowd of brainwash people moan and groan as they went searching through the store.

 

~W~

 

“Oh yay! The Bay district supermarket is still open!” Catherine force a cheer. Mikaru and Johnny stared at the young woman. “The selection here is great and the prices are very affordable!” The two exchange looks.

“Can you believe how excited she is to shop for food?” Wondered Johnny. Mikaru wore a smile.

“What! McGregor! This is my favourite place to shop!” She hissed.

“Besides the high-end fashion stores.” He murmured. Catherine glared at the man, who pretended not to noticed.

“What was that!”

“Nothing!”

 

Mikaru stared starry eye at the store. Johnny frown his brows together as he looked at the kid.

“Uh… Do you like shopping here too?” Wondered the red head. Mikaru suddenly leapt up. Johnny barely caught the girl. He had fell back onto his ass.  
“Yeah! Shopping at local stores not only promotes community but helps the local farmers!” She said with equal enthusiasm as Catherine.

“It also helps lower taxes, keeping the people’s money within the community too!” Mikaru squeal as she dance around Catherine, who kept feeding the child random facts about the store. Johnny couldn’t believe how much alike the two were. The trio had entered into the store and rushed over to the meat section. Catherine was busy trying to decided on the cuts of meat.

 

 

“Johnny!” Came a whine. The tall red head shifted his gaze towards the little girl. “Something… smells funny here.” Mikaru gave the meat a suspicious look. Johnny arch a brow as he was currently distracted by Catherine. Then he sniffed the air too.

“Huh…. You’re right.” Johnny picked up a package of the meat. His eyes widen in realization. Catherine had her phone out and was looking at it as she put a package into her basket.“Don’t!” He smacked her hand, causing her to drop the rotten meat.

“Ow!” Catherine wince in pain. “Hey! What is the big deal here!” She snapped. Johnny made a signal for her to be keep quiet while Mikaru was trying to find a package of meat that didn’t smell.

 

“Something isn’t right.” Catherine frown her brows together as she finally noticed all the rotten meat.

“What is this!” Concern and worried had consume her features. “This place always has fresh cuts!” She looked at all the packages of meat. Johnny quickly survey the area and took a note how the other patrons were acting.

“Look! We need-”

“I need the potty!” Mikaru suddenly demanded. Johnny flinched in annoyances while Catherine smiled weakly.

“Of course sweetie! I will take you and Johnny will find “fresh” ingredients!” Catherine handed the basket over to the red head, who sighed heavily. Just was he was going to complain about getting the food, his phone went off. He groan as he pulled out his cell phone.

 

“What!” He snarled into the mouth piece.

“{We have a situation going on here!}” It was Oliver. “{The local grocery store has all rotten food!}” Johnny’s gaze widen. “{Can I count on you to help?}”

“{I think there might be a whole set up going on, because we at the bay district grocery store. And there is nothing, but rotten food as well!}” Johnny replied in hush tones. He quickly dart into one of the aisle.

“{I see… Well, I will send a message to the sailor guardians!}” Johnny let out a sigh of relief. “{By the way! Who is we?}” Johnny flinched annoyance. “{Because I know for a fact, that you wouldn’t go grocery shopping on your own.}”

“{I am with Catherine.}” he replied without thinking.

“{What? Really? Has she forgiven you?}” Johnny soon realize his mistake. “{Are you there getting strawberries and chocolate?}” Johnny ended the call. He really didn’t need to hear Oliver’s recipes for love making. Though the strawberries and chocolate…. Johnny was reminded of his and Catherine’s first time.

 

The teen had cried at the result of it all. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He actually thought, he had hurt her feelings or something by the mere presentation of chocolate.

“What am I doing?” He wondered as he bounced against the shelving unit. Then the smell of rotten had filled his senses. He gasp in surprise as he backed away from the shelve.

“What… No way…” The whole shelve had got bad causing most of the products to crumbled into a pile of mush. He frown his brows together! “I need to find those enemies!” He narrowed his gaze.

 

Catherine stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Mikaru. Of course, the washrooms where place in the back of the store. How could she forgive Johnny for what he did? She narrowed her gaze into a glare. He… He… He… Catherine let out a heavy sigh. He looked sincere when he apologize outside. She pulled out the tiny velvet box. She began to wonder what was inside the box.

“Are you going to look?” Catherine gasp in surprised as she flinched away from the tiny child. Mikaru just stared at her.

“Oh bloody hell! Don’t you ever make any noise?” She snapped at the child. Mikaru’s eyes began to water as her bottom lip started to quiver. Catherine let out a heavy sigh before pocketing the box. “Look, I am sorry for yelling. And I will try not to do it again.” Catherine crouched down to Mikaru’s level.

“Do you really?” Catherine blinked in surprise.

“Yes.”

“Then I forgive you!” Mikaru said with a joyful smile. Catherine flinched in irritation. She couldn’t believe it. “See how easy it is to forgive someone!” The little brat had set her up.

“Mikaru… It’s not that easy.” Catherine begin. Mikaru shook her head.

“No, you said, you won’t yell at me anymore. So if Johnny promises not to do that bad thing again, shouldn’t you forgive him?” Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

 

“All right! Let’s go find him!” Catherine took Mikaru’s hand, which the little girl was more than happy too. The two walked down the long hallway. There was tremor, which Catherine narrowed her gaze.

“Catherine…” came a whimper. Catherine looked down at the child. “I’m scare…” Mikaru moved closer to her.

“Don’t worry sweetie!” Catherine smiled. “I promise to protect you!” Mikaru perked up as she stared up at the woman. Mikaru’s gaze widen in realization as she continued to look at Catherine. “Now come along!” Before they could reach the end of the hallway.

 

Salamlyon came skidding along the floor. Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise as the Red knight held out his battle axe. Mikaru’s tighten her hold onto Catherine.

“Damn it!” Came the familiar curse. The whole build began to shake.

“Look what you did Dunga!” Came a screech.

“McGregor-”

“The Building has become unsound! We have need to go!” Before Catherine could react, their enemies had vanish.

“Catherine!”

“Cat!”

 

Everything around her was crumbling and falling apart.


	24. Things happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being trapped inside a build wasn't Catherine's idea of fun, nor being trapped along with her cheating fiancee. Would thing bring the two closer to will it rip the tear even more? Stay tune to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I have school, work and my family... School is taking so much of my focus that whenever I am at my computer. I feel like I don't want to write because I use the same writing program to do my stories that I take my notes in. Anyway! I will try to get as many chapters done this weekend along with a couple of papers that I have due! Have a great Friday everybody!!

Chapter 24 Sailor Takao R

 

 

A quiet sob had filled the air... followed by a grunt.

 

Dust…

 

And debris….

 

It was everywhere. Catherine, who only reacted, was able to create a small barrier that only protected Mikaru and herself.  She had found herself holding up a huge slab of cerement while Salamlyon stared up at her in awe. Her arms tremble under the weight.

“Well! As much as I love the attention right now, I think you better move!” She grunted. Holding the huge slab of rock was getting to her. She was also fighting her instincts to change up the metal supports that was rodded through the cement. She had only collected a enough to create a barrier, but even that had caused them trouble.

 

Salamlyon let out a grunt as he tried to move. Both of their attention was drawn to debris that had cave into his leg.

“Sorry lass! Aye can’t move!” He was shouting. Catherine shifted her weight as she position herself under the slab of cement. She was able to free one arm. Then she narrowed her gaze onto the debris. It took a moment before it was broken down into a smaller pieces. The knight let out a hiss as he pulled his leg closer to his body. “Damn it, lass! Aye think it might be broken!”

 

“Why… why is he shouting?” Came a sob. That was the other annoying part where Catherine couldn’t just drop the cement. Mikaru had clung onto her leg. Though she couldn’t blame the child for being scared. Being inside a building that cave in on itself was scary enough.

“It appears one of the enemies source of power might be sound waves.” Catherine concluded.

“What? Aye can’t hear ye!” Salamlyon shouted. He could see her lips moving. “Aye think one of the enemies had a power source of sound waves!!” He continued to shout. “Aye believe it has made me temporary def!!” Catherine could only roll her eyes.

“Gr! Mikaru!" Came a harsh breath. "Help him over to the barrier!” The little girl continued to sob as she tried to pull the huge knight.He chuckle weakly as he ended up pulling himself over.

“Though Aye guess ye can figure that out on your own!”

 

Once Salamlyon was in safety of the barrier, Catherine had drop and collected the bits of metal. “Though aye have to say lass, that’s quite daring of you to transform in front of a civilian!” It took Catherine a moment to realize something. She hadn’t transform, she had gone into dragon scale mode. Her skin tone was no longer peach looking as it took on a greyish look, but she guess with the flicking lights. It did made her look like she had transform.

“Why… why are you like that?” Mikaru sob. “Are you hurt somewhere?” The little girl continued to examine her. Catherine reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. There was no service. She curse her luck.

“Mikaru…” The little girl perked up. “Don’t hold this against me.” Catherine smiled. Mikaru’s eyes widen as Catherine decided it.

 

 

 

~w~

 

Tala was sitting at his table colouring with Hikaru. He was happy to see the boy had finally warm up to him. The odd thing was, they were busying colouring over his graphs. _Oh well…_

_They needs to be filled in…_

 

_Kind of…_

A sigh had escape Takao which caused him to look up. The teen was surperisingly quiet, but looked deep in thought. Tala begin to wonder how often the two had broke out into fights.Makoto had argue with Takao until she was a crying mess. Before Takao could end up in the same state, Tala had taken over and sent the girl to his room. He could only assume she had fallen sleep.

“Hey…” Takao perked up. “Are you always fighting with her?” Takao let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes!” She stated. Tala chuckled nervously since he was excepting such a straight forward answer. “I feel like!” Takao let out a heavy sigh. “That she is always criticizing me!” Takao began. Tala tilted his head to the side.

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Well… that’s an odd thing to say.” Takao shot a look of surprise towards Tala. “Why would she criticize you?”

“I don’t know! And it doesn’t help that she thinks I am not good enough for Kai!” She hissed out. Tala tilted his head to the side. He had heard rumours that there was falling out amongst the sailor guardians.

“Is that why Kai hasn’t been around the temple lately?” Takao shifted her gaze towards Tala. “Sorry, I know its none of my business, but it’s hard not to listen to rumours…” Tala and Takao looked down at Hikaru. The little boy was happy enough to colour. He had found other pieces of paper to scribble on.

 

“Ya… Kai and I have broken up.” She stated. Tala nodded his head as he continued to watch Takao carefully. There was a brief moment where the young girl’s face had screw up into sorrowful expression, but it quickly pass. She didn’t look happy, but content at the moment. “And I think… there might be someone else.” The harsh scribble that caught the two’s attention.

“Uh-oh…” Hikaru looked panic as he had ended up colouring on the table. “I sorry…” His brows frowned together in sorrow while his little bottom lip began to tremble. Tala let out a heavy sigh.

“No worries…” Tala went to the kitchen to get wash cloth. Hikaru began to hiccup as he tried to fight off the tears. Takao watched the little boy with interest. He was paler than his sister, and appeared be as equally intelligent. If there wasn’t such a language barrier. Takao was positive the boy would be rambling off random scientific facts like his sister. Actually, that’s what he was doing right now. He was rambling on how much marker would stain the wood, if it wasn’t treated properly, but only in french.

 

“Oh boy… I wonder what has him so distress?” Tala came over to move the picture and tried to clean up the marker.

“{He’s worried that he has ruined your table.}” Takao replied. Tala stared at the girl as she looked up at him.

“Uh… Takao? You might wanna try saying that again.” Takao’s eyes widen in horror as she covered her mouth.

“{You can understand me?}” wondered Hikaru. The little boy had hop off the chair and went over to Takao’s side. “{Can you really?}” Takao nodded.

“{Of course! Picking up a different languages is super easy!}” smiled Takao. Tala frown his brows together. He was annoyed that he couldn’t understand either of them. “{And Tala won’t be too upset!}” Hikaru stared up at Takao. The teen tilted her head to the side.

“{We need to summon lord Kronos!}” Hikaru stated. Takao’s eyes widen.

“Lord…Kro-” Suddenly both of their phones went off. They answer them quickly. “Huh?! What!… Where?” Tala paused as he stared at Takao.

 

“I will watch the children, and Takao will go.” He replied to his caller. It's not like he can help or anything. He subconsciously reach for the star locket. It still hadn't given him the power to change. He was getting worried that he might never be able to. Takao returned the look as she continued to talk on the phone.

“Yes! I will be there right away!” She ended her call. “Well.. That explains why Catherine was taking so long.” Takao stood up and tuck her phone away. Hikaru looked up at the two in concern. “Don’t worry! Your sister will be okay!” Hikaru looked somewhat relief. “Tala I-”

“It’s fine… I will watch them.” Takao nodded as she took off. Tala let out a heavy sigh before sitting at the table.

“Okay… now let colour in this pie chart okay?” Hikaru stared at the graph before shifting his gaze over to Tala. “Come on! I need help with my homework!” He smiled. Hikaru nodded as he went to work on colouring.

 

~W~

 

Gathering the metal particulars that were nearby made Catherine shiver in delight. Its been so long since she was allowed to collected any sort of metal even if it was heavy metals. Iron, steel and bit of copper were commonly founded in buildings, so they took a while to be process inside her body. Once she had refine them, she could change her weapon at will or made her body into a weapon itself. There was sharp gasp that came from behind her, followed by a whimper.

 

She let out a breathless sigh as she kicked and punched some of the building debris out of their way.

“Oi lass! I thought I was the knight in shiny armour, not ye.” Came a chuckle. Once they had broke free from their little containment, She had release Salamlyon free from her shield barrier. She still hadn’t master the magnetizing pull of some of the alloy, but she could make a metal sphere hover in the air. She breathe in the fresh air as she brought Mikaru closer to her. The little girl whimper as she hover over.

“How are you doing little one?” She asked softly. Mikaru leaned up against the side of the barrier.

“Mama…” she whined out. “I wanna go home.” Catherine nodded her head.

“All right dear. Don’t worry! We will- AH!” Catherine was quickly knocked off her feet causing the child to scream out to her.

 

“My oh my!” Came a purr. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze onto their opponents. “I thought the building had taken care of you two.” Mariah smiled as she leaned against Dunga. "But I guess they don't call it work without a little effort."  The blond shot the two questionable looks. “And look at this! Its one of the metal dragon children!” Mariah squeal in delight. “How kind of you, to rescue the poor dear.” Mariah waltz her way over to the metal egg. Catherine grunted as she flipped back onto her feet. She easily pulled the egg out of Mariah’s reach.

“Not so fast lady!” Mariah arch a brow towards the female warrior. “This child is under my care.”

“Oh? You think you’re a match for us?” Came a purr.

 

Salamlyon stood up, using his axe as a cane to help himself up. His pain was easily hidden by his helmet.

“Of course lass! Ye think you can take on a knight and his princess?” Soldier Metal shot Salamlyon a look before looking back at their enemy. Mariah burst out in a giggle.

“A princess? I would hardly call that thing anything remotely royalty! I mean look at her armour! It’s so dated!” Soldier Metal was annoyed by Mariah’s comment, but knew it was to get arise from her. Her main focus was the blond. He was very quiet, and appeared to be focus on something. How was he able to bring a solid building down? What were his powers? She slowly moved behind the red knight as she peeked at the Blond.

 

“What are ye thinking lass?” Wondered Salamlyon. “Do ye think we have a chance?” He dare too wondered.

“I don’t know…” she replied as she continued to survey the area.

“Well! I don’t know about you! But I am getting tired of this chit chat! Dark fire!” Metal quickly leapt away while Salamlyon spin his axe to block the attack and the heat waves effects. The two quickly engage into battle, while Metal continued to look at the blond.

 

Then it happen…

 

 

She fell to the ground. Her body was paralyze.

 

_No…_

 

Not paralyze, but under pressure. She grunted as she tried to move, but couldn’t. Moving her mere fingers was hard enough.

 

_What was this pressure? And what could be causing it!?_

 

She narrowed her gaze. That’s when she realize it.The blond.He was… There was a faint tune that filled the air. Her eyes widen in pain as she felt the pressure increase. 

 

 

“Ha ha! Look at that! We may have not corrupted a crystal point, but at least we can escape with a metal child!” Mariah purred. Salamlyon gasp as he was knocked off his feet. Mariah bounced up and down as she approached Soldier Metal and the silver sphere.

“No! Cat!” He shouted. Metal grunted as she tried to move a muscle. Mikaru was trying to break free, but couldn’t penetrated through the barrier.

“Its like taking candy from a baby.” Came a purr. Mikaru’s eyes widen as Mariah had approached the floating metal egg.

 

_What’s wrong? My reincarnation can’t even summoning a simple wind spell?_

 

Solider Metal blinked in surprise as she wonder where that voice came from.

 

_Come on! You can’t honestly be that weak._

 

Mariah moved closer.

 

_Oh my…_

 

Salamlyon could only watch. Soldier Metal was pin and Mikaru was trap for the taking.

 

Come on Catherine… you know what spell to use… So w _hat’s stopping you? A little poison never hurt anyone. *Giggles*_

 

Mikaru was sobbing mess as Mariah clasp her hands around the sphere. Her smile had widen as she held her constellation prize. Then for a brief moment it faultier. She couldn’t hear Dunga’s whistling his tune. A shiver travel down her spine as she felt the fear crawl up her back.

“You…” spoke a voice. “Leave that child alone!?” Mariah gasp as a long blade had appeared before her. She never sense such a greater evil before…

 

“No… It cannot be…” She slowly turn to see her enemy. “The Goddess of death?”

 

~W~

 

“Damn it! Where are they!” Panted Sailor Water. The Sailor guardians along with the holy knights ran along dark alley ways. “We’ve clear out four supermarkets!” Sailor Wind was leading the group with Gryfflyon close behind. She paused at intersection as she looked around. Sailor Water took the moment to leaned against the wall to catch her breath. “I’m beat!” She panted as she slide down the wall. Soldier Lighting stared worriedly at the blonde.

“You guys go ahead!” He panted. “I’ll keep an eye on her.” The group nodded as they finally decided on a route to take.

 

~W~

Soldier Metal’s tattoo had spread to her face, mostly her forehead with an odd markings. Her hair had fell loose from its bonds and drop down her back like a cape. Mariah’s eyes widen as she stared at the woman before her.

“I said… leave that child alone!” Mariah nodded her head as she slowly backed away from the sphere. Still having a long scythe to her, Mariah wondered how. “Now leave… Before I decide to kill you.” Mariah nodded. Just as she was about to back away, she noticed she was trapped in a wind barrier. With her fire magic, it would only cause more harm. “God! Don’t you ever listen?” Mariah flinched in fear. “I guess that means you really want to die then.”

“No… Please don’t…” she began to beg. Her voice came out in a choke sob.

“What was that? I cannot hear you?” Came the taunt. Mariah gulp nervously as she felt the cold blade press up against her flesh. Her whole body was trembling.

 

“Hey!” The barrier was suddenly disarm. “Are you okay!” Came a shout. Mariah’s eyes widen in relief as Soldier Metal’s attention was draw else where for the moment. Mariah quickly leapt away as she was joined by Dunga.

“It looks like you get away this time!” Came a squeak. That trumpet moment soon die when Mariah was faced with a glare. Dunga moved closer to his cousin as he activated the teleportation. Before they were fully gone, Mariah had taken a picture of warrior before they were out of sight.

 

Soldier Metal let out a sigh as she walked over to the hovering sphere. She had tap it, where it began to dissolve before her eyes. Mikaru was hiccuping, trying her best to calm herself down.

“There we go sweetie, see?” Mikaru stared up at Soldier Metal. “Didn’t I say I would protect you?” The child continued to stare up at the warrior in awe.

 

“METAL!” Sailor Wind came rushing over. The girl tackle the dragon warrior into a hug. Knocking the warrior onto her ass. “I was so scared!” Came a whine. “I thought the enemy had you!” Soldier Metal stared down in surprise at the girl.

“No worries.” Metal smiled.

“Sailor Wind? Soldier Metal.” Came the quiet voice. The two shifted their gaze towards the little girl. “I know my cousin wouldn’t like this, but we really need your help.” Spoke the girl. The trio had exchange looks.

“Sure! But I think it's time for little girls like you to go to bed!” Sailor Wind declared. Mikaru looked hesitated before shifting her gaze over to Soldier Metal.

 

“Hey! Metal!” Soldier Metal looked to where her name was being called. Sailor Spirit came rushing over. “Salamlyon needs medical attention right now, but how are you feeling?” Before the soldier could reply, she was force to sit down while Spirit began to take her vitals. Sailor Wind and Mikaru watched in awe. Then Mikaru tug on Sailor Wind’s hand.

“She is going to take long?” Sailor Wind was confused for a moment.

“Uh… Well, I think its best for me to take you home-”

“Its fine Sailor Wind!” Soldier Metal spoke up. She pushed the brunette away. “I will take care of her, and I feel fine!”

Spirit narrowed her gaze into a glare.

“Well! Coordinate to my scans! You are-… EH!” Sailor Spirit stared at her computer in awe. “You’re fine! You didn’t reattain any injuries?” Sailor Spirit shifted her gaze back from the computer screen to the warrior. Her was all over the place and her armour looked a little torn.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you!” Soldier Metal growled out. “My curse was activated, so any injuries I had are now gone. Now if you can  excuse me! I have this little girl to take home!” Sailor Wind stared worriedly at the Metal warrior as she came over and picked up Mikaru. “Come on Sweetie! I am sure you have people who worried about you.” Mikaru let out a content sigh as she cuddle closer to the warrior.

“Geeze, what was that all about?” Wondered Sailor Spirit. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze onto the warrior’s retreating form.

 

“I don’t know… but I think we need to have a group meeting.” Spirit nodded.

“Right! But not right now.” Spirit tilted her head towards the knights. Salamlyon was trying to shovel the knights off, but Unicolyon had to hold him up. “I think we need to take care of our casualities.” Sailor Wind nodded. “I will send a message Sailor Water and lighting, letting them know we no longer need their assistants. You should head home too. You used a lot of energy today.” Sailor Wind nodded.

“Yeah… and-”

“Wind! Sailor wind!” Sailor Spirit gasp out as she caught the teen. “Ack! Someone help!” Griffinlyon rushed over.

“{How is she?}”

“{Just low on energy!}” Sailor Spirit gasp. Gryffinlyon picked up the girl with ease.

“{We should retreat. I am sure Metal has something to report. Along with Salamlyon.}” Gryffinlyon looked over to his red knight companion.

“{Ya…}”

 

 

~W~

 

Soldier Metal had walked some distances before she reverted back to herself. Mikaru had pulled back to see the change. Her eyes widen in surprise.

“Well?”

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” Wondered the little girl. Catherine could only smile.

“No sweetie.” Catherine gentle push few stray hairs aside. “But you need to keep this a secret okay?” Mikaru nodded before laying her head back down onto Catherine’s shoulder. “And I guess we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow.” Mikaru only nodded as she felt herself drifted off to sleep. She felt relax.

It felt…

 

Normal, like with Mama. She cuddle closer to the young woman.

 

 

~W~

 

Back on the ship, Mariah was kneeling before the fire. She was dressed in her black robes praying. Dunga watched her from outside the pray room. He tilted his head to the side as Salima came waltzing over.

“I heard you guys nearly had one of the time children.” Came the snarky reply. Dunga spare a glance towards his cousin before looking back at Mariah.

“Eh!… Well… things got complicated.” He replied. He had never seen Mariah looked so shaken before. She didn’t even bother to go in for medical treatment.

“Yeah? Like how?” Salima salter around the bulky blond. “I also heard you’ve corrupted a crystal point.” Dunga arched a brow.

“What?”

“Oh! You didn’t know?” Salima looked pleased by the information.

“I thought the communication with the present was cut off. Due to Lord Kronos putting a lock down on the time tunnels.” Dunga replied.

 

“Tell me what happen and I will let you know how.” Salima purred into her cousin’s ear. He shrugged her off.

“No.” He replied. Salima narrowed her gaze as she glare at him.

“You refuse to share intel with your family!” She nearly screeched at him. “You-”

“Aye don’t know what happen!” He replied. Salima stared at him. “We 'ad the child within our grasp but…” Dunga looked back at Mariah. The young woman continued on with her chant.

 

He had metal warrior pin down with his wind chain spell. The spell had immobilized the the warrior, but it was cutting off her airways. He couldn’t understand why she was still breathing. He added more strength to the spell, but she continued on living. What was it that kept her alive? Just when he was about to add the third level of the spell, a barrier was put up. But it wasn’t one he had expect. This wasn’t someone they could easily taken down.He had read Salima’s report about the metal dragon. He had never underestimate a family member before, and now he was questioning his own abilities. He and Salima continued to watch Mariah at work.

 

 

~~~

 

Joseph was downloading data reading from Dunga’s computerize head set (CHS). Mariam came over and began typing on the computer. She looked over at her brother who was busying still trying to decrepit data key they had gotten from the future. Then she shifted her gaze back to the computer. Then back at him.

“Look! If you want information, all you have to do is ask…” he stated bored. Mariam narrowed her gaze.

“No. Not right now, you sound tired.” She replied.

“That’s because I am!” He let out a heavy sigh. He leaned back into hover chair. “Damn Ozuma thinks I can still collect data! Without a damn time crystal!!” He growls out. Mariam brought up everyone stats. She noticed her brother was low on electrolytes and fluids. “And stop monitoring my stats!” She let out a heavy sigh.

 

“You are fatigue.” She stated. He shifted his gaze towards her.

“And?”

“And you should rest, and drink something.” She continued to stare him down.He shifted his gaze back to the computer monitor.

“You do realize, you are in the same boat as me.” He added. Mariam arched a brow before narrowing her gaze into a glare.  
“I thought I block access to my file.” She went back to the computer.

“Yes, but you do realize your brother is a computer genius.” There was a hint of pride within that tone. She looked back at him. “Look, I will back down if you back down as well!”

“Never!”

 

“Then the same goes with me.” Joseph looked back at the computer.Mariam clenched her hands into balls of fist. “You know… cooling the surround temperature isn’t going to make me stop.” He stated. Mariam’s eyes widen as she looked around. There was a foot of ice surrounding her. “I thought you had better control of your powers.” He shot her a smug look. She frown her brows together as she steps away from the ice.

“I do…” She looked all around her. “Or at least I thought I did.” The computer made a beeping sound.

 

“Oh… would you look at that.” He purred. Mariam strolled over with her heels clicking on the floor. “It seems Dunga’s CHS has finally finish downloading.” He stated.

“Bring up the last few hours.” Joseph nodded as the he and the chair was zooming by. A holographic keyboard had appeared as he went on with typing. Dunga’s vitals had appear up on the monitor while battle scene had appeared before him.

 

“How come Mariah doesn’t wear a CHS?” Wondered Joseph as he began to go through the video clips. It was their jobs as part of the science department to look over the videos and see what they could learn about their enemies.Mariam continued to watch Dunga’s vitals change on the screen.

“You know why.”

“I do… but what I don’t understand is why don’t you insist she wears one?” Wondered Joseph.

“Because unlike us, she isn’t tainted by the black crystal, and doesn’t need her vitals continually monitored.” Joseph caught the hint of bitterness.

“Oh! Jealous much?” He shifted his gaze back to the screen. He could see that Dunga and Mariah had the upper hand in the battle.

“A bit.” She replied honestly. Joseph looked over at his sister. She would often forget who was questioning her whenever she read patient’s reports. She was too focus on the data to put up her barriers. “She was the only natural born one out of the group.” She commented.

“Don’t you mean out of the family?!” He added. A smile grace his features as he swing over towards her.

 

“You just don’t want to believe that her religion is the reason why she has powers.” He grinned. Mariam shot him a glare before looking back at the screen.

“Yes. That may be true, but I still don’t see why I should monitor her vitals.” Mariam spoke grumpily. “She doesn’t have anything wrong with her. She was the only one who wasn’t sick after time traveling.”

“Yes… but wouldn’t that make you want to examine her even more?” He wondered.

“Yes, but her religion forbids any technological advances to be place in her body.” She replied.

“Don’t you mean our religion?” He added in with a coy grin. She stared at him.

“Look, you know the moment that dad started to experiment on the black crystal, we were kicked out of the order.” Mariam stated as she leaned forward. She had brought up Dunga’s heart rate. It seem to have spike during the battle.

“No… I believe it was after mom’s death,” there was a twitch in Mariam’s brow. “Dad didn’t see the point in believing something that couldn’t be explain anymore.” Joseph replied. “Dad always said, that Mom should have been born on earth instead of nemesis.” Mariam let out a chuckle at the idea.

 

“She wasn’t totally a blind believer.” Joseph arch his brow in interested as he looked over at Mariam. He quickly brought up the minutes where Dunga’s heart rate had spiked. “She did marry dad.” Joseph grin at the thought.

“And he converted for her.” He replied. “Oh the things we do for the people we love.” He replied.

“Wait!” Joseph paused in his swinging motion. “Go back a few seconds.” He rewind the video. “There!”

 

On the computer screen was Mariah. She was had her hands around an large egg shape item. Then in a few seconds, a wind barrier was put up, knocking Dunga’s spell and himself out of the air. The video was muted, since the two didn’t wish to hear their cousin’s cry. Mariam narrowed her gaze as she watch the video continued to play. There was a tall figure within the barrier along with Mariah. It didn’t fit Sailor Wind. Then the barrier was disburses which had caused the video to become all shaky.  
“No way…”

“It can’t be… Can it?” Joseph looked at his sister. Mariam was lost on what to say. “We are thousand years into the past! She is only a human!” Joseph looked towards his sister for answers. “Mariam!!!” The woman snapped out of her stupor.

 

“Joseph! We do not know what we are seeing right now! Close the clip and delete it!”

“Mariam!”

“Do what I say! Right now!!!” She hissed at her brother. Joseph narrowed his gaze as he quickly delete the scene before them.“And do not mention this to Ozuma or Salima! Do I make myself clear?” Joseph had never seen his sister like this. She was pale, like she seen a ghost. He was pretty sure he was in the same state as her.

“Fine… It no longer exists.” He quickly deleted the scene.

“I am now going back to the infirmary, tell Dunga to come see me!”

“Mariam!” He continued to call out her name, but she refuse to answer him. She needed to communicate with the future somehow.

“Oh my!” Came a deep chilling voice. Joseph perked up in his seat. “Family troubles?” Ozuma came waltzing into the communication hub.

“Uh- No sir! Just going over the data collected from Dunga’s last mission.”

“Which appears to be a success, right?” Joseph nodded as he quickly brought up the map of Crystal Tokyo. One of the points was no longer blinking white, but it was black. “Prefect… Just prefect…” Ozuma smiled as he watched the light glow purple.

 

~W~

 

It was late by the time Catherine had reached Tala’s place. The red head looked relief at the sight of her.

“Oh thank the goddess!” He said as he pulled her into a hug. Catherine turn pink at the sudden contract.“Takao left suddenly and I haven’t received any updates other than grocery stores were being targeted.” He pulled back to look at the young woman. “Are you okay?” Catherine stared wide eye at Tala.

“Yeah… Uh, where could I put Mikaru?”

“Oh! The bedroom, that’s where I put the other two.” Catherine nodded as she headed to the bedroom. Mikaru whined a bit, but realizing her brother was close. She cuddle right up next to him. Catherine smiled as she watched the two. Instinctively, they seek each other out. They’re little hands were clasp together. Makoto, laid next to the boy snoring away. The way she slept had often reminded Catherine of Takao.

 

She closed the door, where she found Tala waiting for her. She looked around nervously.

“Yes?” He could only chuckle as he let out a heavy sigh.

“You don’t realize how worried I was.” Catherine let out a sigh.

“Yuri…” She began.

“No… I get it! But this time… it felt different.” He took a hold of her hands. He examine them, in hopes of getting his answers. “I felt like, I might have lost you.” His gaze found hers. She stared curiously at him.

“I don’t know what to tell you, other than it was an enemy attack. And-” her eyes widen in surprise. He had leaned forward and capture her lips. She soon allowed herself get lost in the feeling.

 

“Kitten…” He gentle grasp a hold of her head as a soft gasp escape her. Her hands began to advance further. “I need to have you.” He murmured against her skin. Catherine slowly nodded her head.

“Then take me… I am yours.” He went in for another kiss as he shoved her up against the door. A sharp gasp escape her as he went on to leave a trail of kisses along her chin, neck and collar bone.A soft sigh escape as she grabbed a hold of his hair. She jerked his head up for a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist. She also wrapped her arms around his shoulders; allowing one hand to pull and scratch at the back of his head. He let out a growl while she giggled. His lips were rough from nibbling on them earlier. He often chew on his lip when he was nervous about something.

 

 

She rolled her hips up against him. A whine escaped him. She could feel how much he wanted her, and it only caused her to want him even more. She could only feel herself getting wet at the mere thought of him. A moan escape her as she continued to grind up against him. “Yuri!” She whined out. She continued to kiss him. She felt his fingers dance along her thigh. One held her up and the other…. It was creeping and crawling its way up and down. A shuddering breath escape her. She started to undo his shirt. When they broke apart, they were breathless. His eyes were dark with want. Something she hadn’t seen in him in awhile.

 

~~~~~~ *Naughty scene*~~~

“Clothes off! Now!” She watched him nodded his head mutely. He had set her down, and now they were in a race to see who could get underdress faster. She pulled up her shirt and began to work the buttons of her skirt. He only had to shrug off his shirt as he undo his pants. They pooled at his ankles before they went in for another kiss. His lips felt so good against hers. Why oh why! Did they wait so long! She whined as she suddenly found herself on the floor. He was able to soften her fall with his arm, but that also meant his weight was on top of her. A sharp gasp escape her.

“Crap! I am sorry! Are you okay?” He started to exam her.

“Yes!” She grabbed a hold of his head and kissed him hard. She felt his harden member straining against his underwear as she rolled her hips up. Oh she couldn’t wait to have him! She quickly force them to rotate positions.

 

There was a squeak of surprise, that escape him as she smiled. She stared down at him. “You are mine.” She stated while grinding up against him. His eyes widen as he nodded his head.

“Ya…” came a breathless reply. She grind her lips up against his long stiff shaft. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the whine. _Oh it felt so good!_ She reach down to pulled back his shorts. He sprang out, leaking pre cum from the cute little mushroom head of his. He is long and slender. She had pulled back to get a better look.

 

Definitely different.

 

She lick her lips as she leaned in close. A sigh had escape him as he hand came up to caress her hair. Which she was now positive it was in an absolute mess now matter how tight she made her buns. She run her tongue up along his length and circle the head. A sharp gasp and whine escape him. She dip her tongue into the hole, which had caused a shudder and more pre to come. She did her best to lap it all up but there was only one way for it to stay clean. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips the head of his cock. Giving it a nice hard suck. She hallowed her cheeks creating a vacuum suctions. 

 

A sharp gasp escape him. He tilted his head upward. His eyes widen at the sight. He had imagine this type of thing several times before, but to actually see it! He let out a puff of air. He reached forward to caress her head. He could only moan as her head bob up and down his length. His cock, disappearing behind those sweet luscious lips. He tighten his hold onto her hair.

“Uh! Cat!” He whined out. She drove down, trying to take as much as possible. “Shit!” He grasps a hold of her hair as he release a load into her warm welcoming mouth.

 

She gasp out as she pulled back, while he let out a sigh. “Oh kitten….” She giggled as she crawled her away over towards his head. “Please… tell me if there is-”

“Can you still breathe?” He nodded his head. “Good!” Shestraddle his head. He had the view. He never thought he would have. “Now lick, my dear prince.” She purred. He stuck out his tongue lick around her clit. Catherine let out a breathless moan as her head rolled to the side. He lick around the clit and all over to her entrance before repeating the process. He grabbed a hold of her hips to hold her still. Then he got daring and gave her clit a nice hard suck. A sharp gasp had escape Catherine. She had leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the coffee table.

“Kitten?”

 

“Uh! Keep going.” She whined out. “And don’t be shy with your fingers.” He nodded his head. He let go of her hip and run his thumb along her entrance. Breathless sighs and soft moans escape her.

 

Tala was getting annoyed by all the quietness. Oliver had mention if he was giving head, then the woman should be crying out in pleasure. He was busy trying to remember all the techniques the Frenchman had given him. Tease the clit and the entrance. There was a soft grunt as she grabbed a hold of his head.

“Damn it Yuri!” She leaned to look into his face. “Quit being a damn tease!” Her voice was filled with want and whine. He blinked curiously at her. _He was teasing her?_ She let out a low growl.

“Never mind! You seem to be ready for round two!” He was still confused on what she was getting at until he felt it.

 

A shudder breath along with a curse had escape him. She was tight, tighter than he had expect it. She had let out a moan that was drawled out.

“Oh yes!” He was about to thrust up, but got pin to the floor. “You just lay there, my prince.” Tala felt his cheeks heat up at the comment. _It was such a turn on!_ He began to wonder if she would say it outside the bedroom.She had leaned back with her breast out, and they would bounce when she moved. Her breathing had speed up, and was coming out in moans. Tala couldn’t imagine something so wonderful. Her moans soon turn into whines.

 

He couldn’t just lay there and do nothing. Grabbing a hold of her hips, he thrust upwards which had arouse a sharp gasp along with a curse. _Oh yeah!_ That was the reaction he wanted. Her eyes began to roll back as he continued. _Oh please be getting close._ Tala felt himself getting close to a release, but was worried about Catherine. He had quicken his pace. The young woman seem to be somewhat in controlled while her sounds were still soft and quiet. He bit his bottom lip as he did a final thrust. His eyes widen in surprise. Her body had tighten itself around him. Then she went rigid as her nails dug into his shoulders. Then she clung onto him as they laid on the floor.Both breathing heavily.

 

“Kitten…” He gently tilted her head. She looked content at the moment. “I love you.” He murmured against her forehead. A soft sigh escape her as she nodded her head.

“I love you too… my prince.” He leaned his head back as she soon fell asleep. He pulled the blanket off the couch. He knew it was a good idea to have one in the living room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten this several times, where I didn't like the ending, but now.... They had slept together! I can make it work! Right? Right!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new enemy in town and who are these mysterious girls? Will our heroes find out or do they even want to?? Stay tune to find out!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 25

 

 

 

In the main area of the space ship, Joseph worked endlessly at the computer. His fingers danced across the keyboard with ease while dark circles had appeared under his lids. Ozuma narrowed his gaze as he watched the old city of Tokyo before him.

 

It annoyed him.

 

**This disgusting city…**

 

**Filled with germs and so many people. People who didn’t know of the white Goddess…**

 

That thought alone had brought a smile his face. 

 

Though he was trapped here with his minions who barely understand what is the cause for this war.

“Hey! I was finally able to break through!” Joseph piped up. Salima, Mariam and Dunga had appeared. “We have… a call-message waiting?” Joseph sounded confused before loading up the message. In the centre, a hologram version of a man in dark cloak had appeared before them.

 

“I… Foresee When the sun rises at the break of dawn there will be an energy burst at an overpass in the district called bay at this XXXX time.” Came the message.

“An overpass in the bay district, who will produce this energy?” wondered Ozuma.

“The young dragons we seek!” declared the old man.

“I’ll send the specter family to keep an eye on the area,” Ozuma’s gaze travels over to the clan members that have arrived. They all stood attention before taking they're leave. ”You too Joseph.” The young man was annoyed, but relief at the same time. He disappeared through the teleportation mirror.

 

“We are alone…” The shadowy figure nodded their head in understanding. “So tell me wise man, how are things on your side?” wonder Ozuma. “Has Crystal Tokyo fallen yet? Our clan should have taken over most of Crystal Tokyo by now.”

 

“True, but the crystal points that surround the castle, we are unable to find their source of power. We think there are others with powerful energies...." came a croak.

“Powerful energy? Who could they be?”wondered Ozuma.

“The four guardians stand in our way, they are the ones who produce the energy, while the family of earth still fights and have taken down several of our ships. They have weaken consider amount as if lately.”

“In this world, the ones known as Sailor Guardians foiled our plans. I wonder… perhaps they have some connection between them and the four guardians of Crystal Tokyo.” Ozuma began to think about it.

“We must find the silver crystal as soon as possible and destroy it!” came a hiss as the hologram communication was cut. Ozuma narrowed his gaze.

 

“Well… It seems I have my work set out for me…” Ozuma waltz over to the computer with an odd blue gemstone within his grasp. The gemstone glimmer in the light before going dull. Then before his eyes, Joseph and Mariam had appeared before him. It was like they were holograms, which he couldn’t interact with. That didn’t bother him. He wasn’t interesting in their conversation more in the video they were analyzing. He had paused the motion and brought the video closer. It was Soldier Metal, who held a scythe to Mariah’s neck. Her hair flown down her back as the odd black tattoo was evidenced on her forehead. “Now why would dear Mariam…” he gave the strict woman a pointed look. “And Joseph…” he shifted his gaze towards the shorter male. “Try to keep this clip from me?” He wondered out loud to no one in particular. Soon their image had faded and the video had popped up on the computer. He had zoom in on the image. “Is it maybe because metal dragon resublimes the Queen?” He ponder further… as he brought up more images. “Or maybe its because she is the Queen herself?!” A woman, wearing a lavish kimono that was pulled back to show off the curves of her body with hidden peaks depending on a person looked at the photo. Her hair was down her back with a faint mark upon her forehead. “And if that is so….” Ozuma brought up another picture. This one was a woman, wearing a white gown, praying. She was decorating in pearls and jewels. “Then that would mean Sailor Wind is white Goddess…” Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto the photo of the two warriors together. Sailor Wind hugging Soldier Metal. “Let’s see how this pans out?” He was able to extract the photos and hid them away in a time seal file.“Sailor Wind… You better watch your back.”

 

 

~~~~

 

 

In the private chambers, Joseph let out a sigh of relief as he body hit the bed. It was so soft and comfy! He pulled the pillow close to his body. 

“Why are you in here?” Mariam was busy looking over the reports of her family members while monitoring their location. Salima was busy in the armoury while Dunga was in the pray room.

“Because your bed is softer than mine.” Came a sigh. Joseph cuddle deeper in the clean bedding.

“Or is it because I clean my bed regularly?!” She growl at her brother as she jerked her pillow free from his grasp.

“Hey! I don’t come in here and judge you!” Joseph rolled onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling.

“That’s because I have nothing worth judging me over.” Mariam narrowed her gaze.

“Feh… yeah right, what about that love connect you have with Sapphire?”

“That’s over….” She replied stoically. She lean closer to the video monitor.

 

“Sure… you keep telling yourself that!” Joseph let out a sigh of content as he relax into the bed.

“What is he doing?” Joseph perked to his sister’s mumbling.

“Who is what doing?”

“Master Ozuma… He is just staring at the city….” Mariam commented.

“Well… I know he shares the same views as Salima about this place, so maybe he is planning on the attack.”

“No… he order all of us to go a stack out.” Mariam muttered. “Besides, we have two hours before we need to any real action.”

“Hey! Maybe we can finally see if our hypothesis is right!” Joseph grin playfully.

“Maybe…” Mariam rose up from her chair. “Now I need you to move!” Joseph stared up at his sister.

“What! But I’m sleeping here!” He whined.

“And I need my rest too! Now shovel over!” Joseph whined as he rolled over as Mariam got into bed with him.

“This weird…”

“Yeah well get over it!” Mariam set a alarm as the two go comfy. Then they just stared at the ceiling.

 

 

~W~

 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Mikaru found herself running down a dark hall as she cried out for her parents. Then she came across a huge bay window which reveal the a city in destruction. She a see a park near by, with Hikaru on the monkey bars. Then her attention was draw to the blast that was occurring in the background. Then she went on banging on the window yelling for her brother to come in. “Hikaru! Hikaru! Please come home! HIKARU!”

 

“Hika….” Mikaru was tossing and turning in bed. She began to whine as she curled up into a ball. “Hikaru!” She sat up suddenly. The young boy froze in his spot. He was heading towards the door. He stared at his sister, who was breathing heavily.

“I went potty…” he confessed as he shifting from foot to foot. Mikaru’s eyes adjusted as she stared at the boy.

“Oi! What’s up with all the yelling?” Came a sleepy coo. Makoto sat up, still rubbing her eyes. She let out yawn before she cuddle closer to Mikaru.

“Hikaru… Where is Catherine and Tala?” Mikaru shrugged off her Makoto who whined at the loss of her cuddle buddy.

“They sleeping!” He stated as he crawled back into bed.

“Sleeping? Sleeping where?” Mikaru took a quick look around the bedroom, and noticed they were the only ones inside.

“On couch!” He stated happily as he pulled up the covers.

 

Mikaru nodded as she went over to the door. She gasp in surprise as the door had began to open.

“Oh good morning little one!” Came a pleasant sigh. Tala stood at the entrance with his clothes wrinkle and ruffled. It was odd to see him so messy looking. “How did you sleep?” He wondered. Mikaru nodded her head.

“I slept all right.” She stated.

“Good, Catherine and I will be making breakfast soon.” He quickly went into his dresser and pulled out some clothes. “We will call you once it's done.” He began to close the door.

“Why are you grabbing your clothes?” She wondered.

“Uh… needs a new set!

“Why?”

“Because!”

“Is it because you’re are all messy?” Tala shifted his gaze towards the child. He had to admire their attentive eye. He only flash them a smile.

“How about you get a few more seconds of shut eye, eh?”

“Why is your hair sticking up all funny?” Tala slammed the door shut behind him. He muttered a curse under his breath as he stalk towards the living room.

 

“Geeze… I didn’t realize sleeping on the floor made you this grumpy.” Tala look at Catherine. She sat on the couch with a thin blanket covering her naked form. His eyes widen as he tilted his head away. OMG! She is so sexy!!! “Yuri?” She set her tea cup down onto the coffee table. He quickly held out the clothes for her. Catherine looked surprise at the bundle of clothing. “Oh?” She gentle took the bundle. “Thank you. I will go and change.” She smiled warmly towards him. Tala allowed himself to gaze after her.

 

“Tala?” His looked back at his bedroom door. He glare at it with all his might. “I need to pee,” his gaze had soften as a defeated sigh escaped him. “May I leave the bedroom?”

“Just a moment…” he called out. He couldn’t believe it, the kids were wiggling their way into his heart.

 

Mikaru stared at the door with a sad pout. She was slightly annoyed at being ignored and not getting her questions answered! They were just simple questions! She begin to pout.

“Oh no worries Mikaru!” Makoto stated. “I will have collected the silver crystal by this evening tomorrow!” Smiled the girl. Mikaru shifted her gaze towards her cousin.

“No…” Makoto’s smile began to fade. “Because I am going to tell Soldier Metal and Sailor Wind what is truly going on.” Makoto’s eyes widen. Hikaru narrowed his gaze.

 

 

~~~

 

Catherine let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door. She couldn’t believe it! She actually went through with it. She quickly slipped on the pair of loose clothing. The sweater was big and it hang half off her shoulders. Her hair was absolute mess. She quickly took out the pins from her hair and allowed it fall down her back. She quickly run her fingers through to work out some of the knots. There was some tapping on the door which startle her.

“Hey! Mikaru need to use the washroom!” She stared at it for a moment.

“Okay! I’m coming out!” She open the door to be greeted by Tala. His face was still flush. She was beginning to wonder if the man had any regrets.

 

“So…” He continued to look her over. She wasn’t that strange looking… was she?’

“Uh! We should make breakfast! I am sure the children are ravenous.” He quickly stated. Catherine couldn’t help but smile. That mere statement had warm her heart.

“Yeah… That sounds like a lovely idea!” She grin as she followed him to the kitchen.

 

 

~~~

 

“NO! You can’t!” Makoto shouted at Mikaru.“This is mine mission!” Mikaru’s eyes widen as she stood before her cousin. “Mikaru! How could you!” Makoto dash out of the bedroom.She passed the kitchen when she spotted Catherine and Tala. The two were laughing and giggling in the kitchen. Her eyes widen at the sight of them. “Stop it!” She shouted. Catherine and Tala both looked up in surprise. “Stop it! Why would you tell her that!” Makoto shouted. “It wasn’t your choice to make!” Tears stream down Makoto’s face as she bolt out of the apartment.

“Makoto!!” Catherine was about to go after the girl, until the twins came running after. “Kids!” They quickly darted pass her and took off through the open door. “Damn it!” Catherine turn to look at Tala who looked equal confused.

 

“We have to go after them!” Tala nodded his head.

“Yes we do.” He smiled. She kept shifting her gaze while Tala was busy cutting up apples.

“Then how come you're not in a hurry?” She wondered as she flutter her eyes lashes in confusion.

“Because I want to eat before going on adventure.” Tala continued on cooking. “Besides, we just need to send a message the others, someone will be on the look out for them.” Catherine was in awe at how relax Tala was. She was beginning to wonder if the sex had anything to do with it. “Kitten?” He wondered worriedly. Catherine stood with her head down. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He quickly put the food down as he went over to her side.

“I am worried that sex with me has made you lazy!” she whimpered. Tala stared in awe.

“Uh… kitten, no, no… I just-”

“Oh shoved it! We have to go look for those kids!” She growled out. Tala let out a whine. He grabbed the apple sliced and joined her outside.

 

~W~

 

Takao felt oddly refresh and comfortable at the moment. Until she heard the quiet whispers. Or she had hope they were trying to be quiet.

“How long do you think she’s gonna lie there?” Came a loud crunch.

“I don’t know… when was the last time she ate?” Came a voice a wonder. There was another crunch.

“I do not know…” came a board tone. “Though I am positive that a her low blood sugar will awake up her soon.” Crunch.

 

What the hell where they eating!! And why did they have to staring?!?!

 

“Arg! Aren’t you two done yet?” Came a familiar whine.

“NO!” Came the choir of the two.

“I can’t believe I actually agreed to this.” The sound of electron device powering up had caught her attention. “Takao! If you don’t get up soon, there won’t be any breakfast left over.”

 

WHAT!You guys aren’t going to share!!!

 

There was a groan. The trio perked up as they all stared at the teen. Takao struggle to open her eyes. “Uh…”

“She’s awake!”

“Yes, but her energy low is much lower than except! Ray!”

“Got it!” The dark hair teen was gone before Manabu could finish the order. Takao stared at her two friends in question.

What is going on? How come I can’t talk!!

 

Takao made some moaning sounds as she struggle to get up. Maxine and Manabu raced to the teen’s side.

“Hey Takao!” Maxine’s soft perky voice had filter through her head. Why wasn’t her voice so clear. Manabu had taken out her computer and stuck some odd things to her. “How are you feeling?” Wondered the teen.

“Her energy level is still pretty low… I think we should take her to the hospital.” Manabu stated.

“No…” Takao shook her head. “Just give… bun!” She groaned out. The two shared a look before looking back at the teen.

“I’m really worried!”

“Uh… yeah! Takao is usually a bundle of energy that sometimes need a dim button.” Manabu added. Maxine couldn’t help but smile at the comment. Ray came rushing back with a Tupperware of bake goods.He was about to take out a bake good until Takao immediately perked up and started stuffing her face. Both Manabu and Maxine reseeded back.

“Are you kidding me!!” Maxine nearly yelled. “You freaking kidding me!” She shouted. Takao shook her head as she continued to eat.

 

“Using magic drains ours fat storages…” Ray spoke up. Maxine perked up while Manabu continued to watch Takao’s vitals.

“They what?”

“That’s what Catherine said.” He said. Maxine stared at the dark hair teen. “In order for us to produce magic outside our transformation tools, we need to indisgest high calorie substances. Since Takao had preform three cleanse yesterday, it took a total on her body.” Maxine tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“He means, more sugar you eat, longer you can last in battle.” Manabu added.

“Oh! Then how come you didn’t say that?” Maxine smiled. Ray looked slightly irritated.

 

“Ah! That feels wonderful!” Takao stated happily. The trio looked at the teen. “Great! So what are we doing today?” The teens all shared a look before looking at Takao. Then they show her the text message they received. “The kids ran away?”

Manabu nodded her head,

“Yes, and the knights want to have a meeting with how things are going.”

“But our first priority should be the kids.” Ray injected. “They ran away from Catherine.” Takao looked surprise by the comment.

“What? Why? Didn’t they like her?”

“We thought so too.” Manabu stated.

“We think this has something to do with Makoto.” Maxine decided to bring it up. Takao let out a heavy sigh.

  
“Damn it! Even when she is not in my care! She is still causing trouble! We should split up!” Takao quickly leap out of bed. “Everyone keep their phones on them!” The group nodded. “And has someone alerted Dragoon and dranzer?” The all exchange looks.

“No… but we think they might know all ready.”

“Why?”

“Dranzer usually hangs out with Tala…” Maxine looked nervous.

“And Dragoon with Catherine.” Ray confessed. Takao looked confused for a moment.

“Takao… I think-”

“They are just making sure the kids are fine!” Maxine quickly interrupted. Ray looked annoyed.

“Good! Then let’s hurry!” Takao changed into her male uniform. “Come on!” Ray shot Maxine a look who shot one back. Manabu followed Takao closely behind.

 

“Maxine! We can’t keep this far her forever!” Ray grabbed a hold of the blonde’s hand.

“Yes! But right now isn’t the right time!” Maxine jerked her hand free. “Now lets go!” Maxine quickly darted out of the bedroom. Ray grumbled before following after.

 

~W~

 

  
Makoto huffed and puff as she ran. She ran as far as her little legs would carry her. She needed to get home! She needed to find away home! She began to climb stairs.

“Makoto!” Came a shout. The little girl froze in her spot. Mikaru and Hikaru were standing at the bottom of the staircase. “Please stop!” Came a pant. Mikaru looked winded while Hikaru took in their surroundings.

“{Why are we at an overpass?}” Mikaru ignored him.

“We need help! We can’t do this by ourselves!” Makoto was hesitant as she looked at the two. The odd magical ball came floating over as Makoto grabbed it.

“No… But I can.” Mikaru perked up as Makoto had open the secret department in the dragoon ball. The twins eyes widen as Makoto had both of their keys. “With these, I can go back to mommy and daddy and not stay here with these misfits!” She shouted.

“Makoto!” Mikaru stared at her cousin in horror.

“NO! My name is Takao! I am not Makoto! Or mini Takao! It is Takao!” She shouted. “And I refused to believe that idiotic and selfish teen is sailor wind!” Came the loud sob.

 

_ Those are very precious keys…. _

 

_Makoto watched from a distance as Mikaru and Hikaru received their keys from their mother._

 

_“In order to travel through time and space, you will need the power of two to achieve this ability. And remember, it is very dangerous to use these keys thoughtlessly.”_

 

_“Why are we getting them?” Wonder Hikaru. The boy stood tall before their mother as she gentle caress his little head._

 

_“Because Lord Kronos believes you two are ready for your training!” Smiled their mother. They were surrounded by their siblings, who cheered for them while Makoto continued to watch.She had seen them train, and used the keys to create a door. She also train along side with them. If they could use the keys then so can she!_

 

 

“I’m sorry Gou…” came a quiet murmur.Mikaru and Hikaru’s eyes widen. “But I want to go home!” Makoto had combine the keys together as she infuse bit of her own magic within the items.The twins yelled as they bolted forward. There was a jolt of light that shot from the keys. “PLEASE! OH PLEASE! LORD KRONOS! OPEN THE DOOR OF TIME AND SPACE!” The two had came to halt. Their eyes became dull and lifeless as energy began to collected around them. “LET ME GO HOME!” Makoto shouted. The surrounded area soon came to a halt was as the air had stopped and insects were no longer moving. A grand door had flickered before her. Her eyes widen in surprised. “It… work?” Makoto had fail to noticed her cousins. “It actually work!” A smile slowly began to appear as she approached the door. “Mommy!” She was about to turn to knob until chains had suddenly appeared. A sharp gasp escape the girl as the door slowly began to faded. “No wait! I wanna go home! Let me go home!” She went to reach for the knob, but her hand pass right through it. The door had vanish as soon as it came. “NO!” Makoto scream out. “NO! I don’t want to stay here any more!” Came the loud sob.

 

“{Someone has blocked our path…}” Hikaru groaned as he laid on the stairs. Mikaru whined as she pulled herself up.

“Yeah… I think you’re right Hikaru…” Mikaru whined as she held herself up. She felted tired and weak at the moment.

“Damn it! Make it work!” Makoto bolted towards Mikaru. The little girl gasp in surprise as she jerked to her feet. “I know you can!” Makoto had tears streaming down her face as she shouted at Mikaru. Mikaru shook her head.

“NO! Let me go!” Came a sob.

“But I wanna go home!” Makoto began to shake Mikaru who sob and pleaded with her cousin to let her go. Hikaru watch in horror. It wasn’t until Mikaru’s shirt had rip that Makoto had stop. Mikaru sat on the stairs bawling with her front of her shirt torn open. Makoto held the bits of fabric within her hands. Her nails had drug through and torn the fabric.

“{You need to stop! Please!}” Hikaru sob. He was terrified and wasn’t sure what to do. “{Please!}”

 

“Has reality finally settle in?” Came a cold feminine voice. Makoto’s eyes widen. “What’s wrong? Are you not satisfy with your end results?” The air had an electric charge as Salima stood at the bottom the stair case. The kids all whimpered. “Hello there dragons…” The despite flowed from her lips like liquid. She narrowed her gaze onto them. Her sword seem to spark every few seconds causing the children to huddle closer.

 

“Oh isn’t that typical of you Salima!” Came a new voice. A gasp escape the children as Joseph was at the top of the staircase. “You just had to be the first one here, didn’t you.” Salima narrowed her gaze.

“Shut it Joseph!” Came a hiss.

“No… “ he stated. ”Because we need these children in order to go back, and I can not allow you to kill them.” He narrowed his gaze onto his cousin.

“Heh… that’s cute. I wasn’t going to kill them!” Came a purr. The two slowly approached the three. “Torture yes… but not kill.” There was a hint of joy in the woman’s voice. Joseph only rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I seen them first!” He declared.

“Ya? But I got here before any of you!” Salima raised her sword up into the air. Just as she was about to bring her weapon down, something came flying at her. She quickly dodge the thing, but her missed a step. The kids and Joseph stared in awe. Salima gasp as she quickly grabbed a hold the railing. Joseph began laughing at the sight.

 

“Run!” Came a shout. The kids did as they were told. Jospeh eyes widen as he took out his whip. He was able to hit his target, which was a red hawk. Joseph stared down the bird as he slowly approached it.

“You are always in our way!” He growled out. Dranzer narrowed his gaze onto the figure. “Stupid bird…” he walked pass it.

“Hey! Damn it! Help me!” Salima hissed as her boots scrap along the metal. Joseph could only roll his eyes as he helped his dear cousin. 

 

~W~

 

Takao went in the direction of wind magic. She was surprise the others were unable to sense the traces of it as they went in different directions.

“I’m alone again…” she slowed her jog down to a walk. She jerked her head side to side causing the bones to crack. “All ready Makoto!” She stop moving as she looked around. “Now where-“ Takao’s eyes widen in surprise. She spotted the girl darting into a hole of a metal fencing that was put up for a construction site. Mikaru and Hikaru were closed behind. Takao couldn’t believe it. Why was she the only one who was able to find the kids so easily. She let out a groan of irritation as she snuck her way onto the site.

 

Takao was able to squeeze behind some material. She was thankful for being small and slender. Then she flinched in annoyances realizing what it meant. That Catherine was always going be the curve one out of the two of them. Then she followed the children to some unused metal gates, where she ducked behind. She began to wonder if she should reveal herself to the kids, but then realize this was prefect opportunity to collect information for herself.

 

“Bo…” came a whimper. Takao narrowed her gaze as she tried to recall where she heard that name before. “Bo!” It came louder.

“Small Lady?” The was a distorted voice. The sound of snow filled the air to whatever the kids were using as communication device. “Just…. There….some…” Takao narrowed her gaze. “There we go.” Takao’s eyes widen as she recognize the voice. “What seems be the problem? Huh? Why are you crying?” There was a choke sob. “Mikaru what happen to your shirt?” That seems to of cause more tears. “oh boy, you guys need to be strong no more tears now.” The voice was filled with concern and worried.

 

“Bo…. We are scared.” Came a whine.

“{Can’t you help us?}” Takao began to wonder how these kids were connected to crazy general. She tried to recall all of what Catherine had said about the man, but she came up blank.

“No…” Came a firm tone. “You need to pull yourselves together.” Takao perked up. “Besides, don’t you have strong friends on your side?” His tone of voice had change dramatically. He actual cared about these kids.

“What friends?” Makoto bit out. There was a chuckle.

“The sailor guardians and the holy knights.” Began the voice. Takao’s eyes widen at the piece of information. “They always come through haven’t they?”

“Well yeah, but those bad guys are even stronger. They scare me, and they hurt my mommy!” cried the oldest child. “Look at what they did to her!” snapped Makoto. “And even aunty couldn’t beat them!” There was a sharp gasp that escape the twins. Then there was. A heavy sigh as the though the craze general was thinking of something comfort to say to the kids.

 

“Do you also remember the early days of your life?” Makoto’s eyes widen. “The Guardians who always looked after you in the future capital. They were alway by your side whenever you need them. Those same guardians are fighting to protect Crystal Tokyo as we speak and even in the world you’re in now.” Takao’s gaze had widen. A city called Crystal Tokyo? “You must trust the Guardians and Sailor Wind. They are sure to give you a helping hand-” Then the communication was cut.

“Bo!! Boo!” Makoto cried fill the air as she tried to get the male to answer her call again.

 

 

**If the Sailor guardians are protecting them… then her parents must be-**

 

 

“I’ve got you dragons!” Came a shout. Takao’s train of thought was interrupted. She raised her head up to see who was there. Her eyes widen in surprise. “I would have never except you guys to hid here…” came a purr. “Without the protection of the sailor guardians…” There was a sharp gasp. “Or the knights…” Hikaru cuddle closer to his sister. “Hmm… and not a barrier in sight.” Mikaru continued to tremble within her spot.

 

**I gotta do something!**

 

Takao slowly crawled away to transform.

 

**I can’t allow these guys hurt these children or their families any longer!**

 

Sailor Wind leap up onto the metal beams. She narrowed her gaze onto the figure before her. It was Mariah, the weird priestess, who had attacked the temple a few times.Sailor Wind couldn’t remember what were the mysterious woman’s powers were.

“Stop right there!” The priestess gasp in surprise.

“Sailor Wind!”

“How dare you pick on those brave young children who came from the future!” She had to tell the others. "Now in the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!” Stated the blue hair warrior. **Because they had to know…** Then she leaped down in front of the children. Makoto gasp in surprise as Mikaru and Hikaru both exchange looks.

 

“Well… then.” A smile slowly crept onto Mariah’s smile. “Its a good thing that I am not alone.” The sound of clicking boots as the air become charge with energy. Sailor Wind’s eyes widen. “Why not meet my cousins?” Four figures appeared from behind Mariah. Sailor Wind did her best to control her reaction cause she knew this would only mean trouble for her. 

 

“Hi… I’m Salima the eldest.” A woman with red hair step forward. She seem to carry the most energy within the group. She had two swords stealth to her back. Sailor Wind began to wonder about the woman.

“Yo, I’m Joseph.” Grinned the shortest member of the group. His gaze was cold and distance and he had similar features to the tall woman next to him.

“I’m Mariam, is his sister.” The dark hair beauty state. The two were both stern in their looks, and they seem to stand back behind the rest of the group.

“Aye, Dunga.” Came a chuckle as this muscle of a man came forward. Sailor Wind took a sharp breath as she felt the air around began to tingle. It was another wind user. This was gonna to be a hard fight.

“And You already know me as Mariah the youngest!” smiled the strange priestess. They were bright in colour, something that Sailor Wind wasn’t familiar with.

 

“We are from…

“The tenth planet…

“The moon of darkness

“One furthers from the sun….

“The black moon.

We are called the spectre clan!”

 

All of them had a very distinctive bruise on their foreheads. Wind tilted her head to the side trying to place why the shape was so familiar to her. It had to mean something.

“Uh… HI!” She grinned as she waved at the group. “Welcome to Tokyo city, the bay district!” She decided to chip in. The other group all exchange looks. Then the redhead step forward.

“Are you trying to be funny?” Came a wonder. “Or are you just buying time for your little friends to show up?!” Sailor Wind gasp in surprise as the woman was suddenly in front of her. Then she felt the familiar cold metal press against her neck. Why was she always being threaten by a sword?! “Because I can just end you.” Salima whisper low into her ear. **Oh yeah… the crazy ones are always getting up in her personal business**. Pushing the sword away from her neck, Sailor Wind looked up at Salima.

“Oh… I would like to see you try.” Sailor Wind decided to play cocky.

 

**What the hell am I doing!!!**

 

Salima tilted her head to the side as she wrapped her arm around the Sailor Wind.

“Heh… You got some balls kid.” Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze. She began to calculate how she was going to taken on five people and protect the kids at the same time. She was still recovering from her last battle, so putting up a wind barrier was out of the question. But, she could-

 

“Hey!” Called a familiar voice. “You can’t get the party started without us!” Salima lean back while Sailor Wind took a peek to see who else had joined. Her eyes widen in joy. The groups attentions where drawn towards the entrances of the construction site. “And you are going to leave those kids alone!” It was Soldier lighting, Metal, Sailor Water and Spirit. Her friends and family came!

 

“Salima!” Sailor Wind perk up as Metal came forward.

“Ah! If it isn’t the infamous Soldier Metal!” Salima’s voice was a near purr. “I’ve been waiting for you.” Sailor Wind shifted her gaze between the two. “Dear Catherine.” Sailor Wind’s eyes widen in horror as the Dragon warrior had taken off her white mask.

“You and me both…” Sailor Wind flinched back in surprise as Salima had disappeared before her eyes. The sailor guardians disband as Metal had blocked the attack. It had initial battle. The air had crackle with energy as Fire, water, lighting and energy attacks were shot from every direction. Sailor Wind could only watch as her team defend and rebound attacks.

 

Projectiles flew through the air followed by an anguish cry of pain followed. Sailor Wind began to tremble as she continue to watch the battle unfold before her.

 

_The earth still need protection…._

 

**Why was this happening?**

 

_The prince needs to fulfill his role…._

 

There was a scream of terror as Sailor Water was launched into the air.

 

_The city will become a battle zone_

 

 

 

Sailor Wind was in awe at the battle before her. She was fighting the urger to go join her friends in battle. She couldn’t leave the children unattended.Soldier Metal seems to be busy fighting off the woman name Salima. She knew… she there something more going on, but….

 

 

Then came the pain. The searing pain that crept up along her back and exploded all over. She couldn’t help the scream that escape her. The kids stare up at her in horror. Sailor Wind had fell forward as she hissed out. Makoto was shaking so much, the kid could barely move.

“Sailor Wind?” Came whimper as Mikaru approached her.

 

“Play time is over!” Came a deep voice. Sailor Wind’s attention was brought over to someone else.

“Who are you!” She shouted.

“Who am I you asked?” A grin had appeared across the man’s face. “ I am Rubeus Ozuma, one of the generals of the black moon clan.” He stated.

“Why are you after them!” She scream out. The pain… why does her damn back hurt so much.

“They’re presents here is a causing inflexion to the time lines.” He spoke as though it was something that made sense to her.

**Time lines?**

“I am only here to correct it.” Came a chuckle. “They need to die…” Sailor Wind stared in disbelief. They were causing a rip in time.

 

 **Catherine’s orders…. Those words…**.

 

 

**They're is still a danger….**

 

_There will be battle that judge the law of nature if the Prince of earth doesn’t full fill his role._

 

 

**Was this the battle? Was it because of these children?**

 

Sailor Wind barely knocked the attack away. She could barely collect enough energy to create a simple wind shield. It burn through her glove and ate away her skin. Her eyes widen.

“Sailor Wind! Please don’t die!” Came a loud sob. Sailor Wind looked over her shoulder at Makoto. The little girl was crying as she tried to reach for the warrior. She was still too weak to control the element of the wind and there was too many of them for her to carry them all at once. What was she supposed to do?!

 

“Die!” Sailor Wind’s eyes in horror. A loud explosion had erupted before her.

 

**She couldn’t stop it, how could she?**

 

 

 

The metal barrier was slowly surrounding her and the children.

 

 

**It was her job to protected….**

 

 

 

The screams of pain had filled her sense. Sailor Wind watched in horror. She couldn’t willing herself to move for some reason. It was like it a frozen in place. Then something fell heavy against the barrier followed by another cry of pain.

“No….” Sailor Wind shook her head. “No… NO! CATHERINE!” She began to bang on the wall of the barrier. She watched the armour melt away from dragon warrior. “CATHERINE!” She scream out as she continued to bang against the wall. Hair fell loose as a new black marks had taken place upon her face. “Catherine!” Her cries seem to fall on deaf ears. Her fist soon became bloody from the banging. The only way she knew that the dragon warrior was still alive was the sounds of her scream. Those cries of pain will hunt her. She stared up at her dear cousin.

 

**Her dear loving cousin who only wanted normality…**

 

Metal eyes were lifeless

 

**Who only wanted to find love…**


	26. Chapter 26: Now what....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new enemy in town and who are these mysterious girls? Will our heroes find out or do they even want to?? Stay tune to find out!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 26

 

 

“NO Catherine! Stop! Please stop it!” Sailor Wind continued to bang on the barrier wall. “STOP IT!” She yelled with everything she had. She dropped down her kneels sobbing. She tried to cover her face to quiet the sobs, but she was too upset. “NO!” She gave the barrier one last punch. The teen had fail to notice. She was so soaked up in her own emotions that she had failed to notice the spider cracks.

 

 

The barrier had crack and fracture.

 

 

Sailor Wind sat on the ground with her arms at her side as the sorrowful sound had escape her. “no… no….” She continued to cry. Then it crumble without her even noticing. There was sharp gasp that escape the children. “Please… don’t be dead…” There was a sound of a heavy thud followed by a weight put upon her. Her eyes widen.

“You… idiot…” came a crackle. Sailor Wind looked up to see both Soldier Fire and Soldier Ice. The two appeared to be holding someone back.

 

“Catherine?” Sailor Wind was hesitant as she wrapped her arms around the figure before her. Tears stream down her face as she held the frail woman. “OH Catherine!” She had tighten her hold. Her cousin was breathing, she was a breathing! She was alive! Sailor Wind could only buried her head into Catherine’s long locks.

 

 

“Spector clan! We need to retreat!” Came a shout. “That’s an order!” The spectre clan did what they were told, some not liking the request while others were curious on what was going on. “I will win!” Those words linger in the air. As the group began to gather themselves. Soldier Ice had drop down onto his bottom trying to catch his breath.

“Damn it!” Soldier Fire curse. He shifted his gaze towards the children. Then his gaze widen at the sight. Makoto held a weapon, but it was gone as soon as he blinked.

“Sailor Wind!” Came a whine.

 

Mikaru and Hikaru stood behind Makoto who slowly approached the sailor warrior. The young girl tug on the torn and ripped outfit. The flesh beneath it was red with a few blisters on random spots.

“Sailor Wind?” Wind snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at girl. Then she shifted her gaze back to woman in her arms. She looked so peaceful and relax within her arms. Sailor Wind caress the dragon warrior. Then she noticed something was off. Her eyes widen in realization.

 

“She’s not breathing!” She shouted.

 

That caught the group’s attention.

“What!” Unicolyon was the first at their side along with Tala. The man took the female warrior away from the sailor girl who tried to fight him off.

“No! You can’t take her!” Sailor Wind tighten her hold on Catherine.

“Takao!” Came a harsh shout. Sailor Wind’s eyes widen as she stared at Tala. “We got her.” He tone had soften. “We got her… okay?” She slowly nodded her head as she release her hold on the woman.

 

Unicolyon had put the woman onto the ground and did a quick check. “Damn it… she’s not breathing…” He quickly tilted her head up and enclose his mouth to hers. He breath into her before starting heart compressions. The group began to enclose the area.

“Do you want me to call?!” Wondered Sailor Spirit.

“And say what?” Unicolyon narrowed his gaze as he continued on with CPR. “That she was attacked by aliens?” Spirit pouted as Lighting came over.

“I can do compression, but she holding onto an electric charge!” Unicolyon looked up in surprise.

“She’s what? How can you tell?” Soldier Lighting narrowed his gaze.

“Just believe me! I can’t explain it right now.”

“Get the kids and Sailor Wind away!” A huge blue knight picked up the kids who tried to fight, but Sailor Wind punched the golden one.

“No! Let me go! I wanna be close-”

“Takao!” Sailor Wind Froze as she stared at the two. “She is holding onto the charge because of you!” Lightning shouted. She nodded her head as she pulled away.

 

“Okay…” Unicolyon and Lighting both exchange looks. “Ready?”

“Yup!”

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Kind of…” Soldier lighting had collected charge within his hands. Then the two had pressed down onto the woman’s chest. Bursted of lighting shot from her causing the two men to stare in awe. Once the light show had died down, the sound of coughing had filled the air.

 

“Oh boy…” Unicolyon let out a heavy sigh while Soldier lighting’s hair was standing on ends. A puff of smoke had escape the man as he cleared the area. He had to used his magic to ground himself, so he won’t get any back lash from the electricity.Lighting looked confused and worried at the moment. “Well… That’s definitely one way to spark up a conversation.” He grumble. Lighting snapped out of his daze to glare at him.

“How could you make such a-”

 

There was sharp in take air as Soldier Metal bolted right up. The group jump back in surprise was the young woman seem to be gasping for air. Then her gaze fell onto Sailor Wind.

“Where… where…” She looked around in confusion until her gaze landed on Unicolyon who stared down at her. “Olive?” Her voice was cracking.

“Darling…” He gentle took a hold of her head and pushed aside her bangs. “Let’s go home.” The young woman looked away for a moment before nodding her head.

 

~W~

 

“Even a beautiful flower withers with time….” A man dressed in a cloak stood before the hologram video of a battle. The battle was engaging.“Even the glorious city Crystal Tokyo will have the same fate as the dragons' mother.” Wise man sat alone in a room as a hologram appeared before him. A young maiden, with her clothes clung to her body as she appeared be praying. “Its odd… The Goddess of Crystal Tokyo seems very similar to this Sailor Wind. A warrior who fights for love and justice? I have never heard of her, and our records say there was no such warrior… What games are you playing at Time Lord.” The Wiseman narrowed his gaze onto the image.

 

 

 

 

~W~

 

Laying across the beautiful grey ottoman was Takao. The teen let out a hiss of pain as Maxine continued to put healing salve onto her back. Manabu was busy patching up Ray while Tala was resting next to him, all ready done.

“So… the kids know?” Takao wondered.

“Shh… Takao, save your strength.” Maxine stated.

“Max is right.” Kai stood over her. “You need to heal and save your strength.”His tone wasn’t helping her mood. It bother her greatly to see him there. Though she had to wonder why he wasn’t there at the very beginning.

“Hmm! Whatever you say Hiwatari… Just go away.” She grumbled. Kai looked hurt by her words.

“FIne… if that’s what you want Ta-chan.” Takao narrowed her gaze as she turn to glare at the dual hair teen.

“Oh! You’re finally want to do something I want!” She snapped. “What about when I wanted to work through things!” Kai kept his gaze neutral. “How about when I went to your place asking if there is anything I could do to change!” She gasp out. Tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. “Huh Hiwatari!” She scream at him.

“Takao-”

 

“No! NO! NO! No…..” She shouted.“ This guy…” she took a sharp breath in. “He wasn’t there.” She whispered. “And that doesn’t give him a right to tell me to relax!” Kai narrowed his gaze onto the girl before him. She was half naked with top off covered in bandages.

“I wanted to protect you!” He shouted back. “What the hell was I supposed to do with a prophecy that predicted your death!” He yelled. Takao’s face screw up in confusion.

“My death? What are you even talking about! My death was never in any of our conversations!” She yelled back.

 

 

 

“No! But they were in ours.” Takao frozen. Her breath hitch as the voice warm her heart. A fewtears had escape which had caused the glare to soften on Kai’s face. “It’s the reason why he broke up with you.” Catherine came strolling into view, while Takao let out a whimper. She tilted the teen’s head towards her. “Well… there doesn’t seem to be any permeant damage besides the minor burn to your back.” Takao looked up at Catherine. “All in all… It seems I have gotten to you in time.” Stated the woman. Catherine was about to walk away until Takao. The teen had grasp a hold of her wrist.

 

“Catherine…” came a sorrowful replied. “Please don’t dismiss me!” Takao had tighten her hold onto the young woman, who only stared at the connection. “You.. You were in pain.” She whimper out. Catherine shifted her gaze away from Takao. “And… your shield…” Catherine drop her gaze. “Catherine, I don’t-”

“Stop!” Takao’s gaze widen as she stared at her cousin. Catherine threw on a smile. “Please… you need to rest.” Takao nodded.“And I am fine.” The familiar content looked had appeared upon the woman’s face. “There is nothing wrong with me.” Catherine took her hand back. “See?” She was all ready wearing a tight skirt and blouse as she turned around for Takao to look her over. “Not a single blemish in sight.” She was dressed up nicely like always. With makeup and her hair pin back.

 

 

Takao knew she heard the screams of pain and something else went down during that fight. Catherine continued to wear that fake smile. “So please Takao, you need to rest!” She had grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. “There are cookies for you.” Takao nodded her head as she went back down onto the ottoman. Releasing Catherine’s hand in the process.

“Okay…if you say so Cat.”

“I do… rest, and in the morning, will be a brand new day!” Catherine caress Takao’s head before kissing her forehead. “I will talk to you in the morning.” Takao nodded as Catherine a walk away.

 

“Well… You done being wrapped, but Catherine is right. You need to rest Takao.” Maxine inform the teen.

“What were you thinking?” Wondered Manabu.

“About what?” Wondered the teen.

“About taking on spectre clan all by yourself?”

 

Kai took a seat next to Ray as the girls began to gossip amongst themselves. The dark hair teen let out a heavy sigh.

“I wasn’t late…” Kai commented. 

“I know…”

“Then why is she acting as though I was!” He growl out.

“Because she didn’t see you Hiwatari.” Catherine replied as she headed back to the other adults. Tala had followed Catherine.

 

 

In the kitchen, Oliver had started the kettle for tea. Enrique was all ready drinking something while Robert was looking through something on his star-pad.

“{I can not believe the video recording detail this thing has.}” Robert replied. “{How come we never used it before?}” Robert looked over at Catherine who shrugged her shoulder. It took her moment to realize what language they were speaking in. 

“{I am not updated with my father’s technological advances. I am glad you like to star-pad.}”Catherine’s tone seem to drop.

“Cat…” Robert begin, before Enrique suddenly slammed his drink in front of him.

“{Bob!}” Robert frown his brows together. “{Tell me again how does that start thingy work! EH?}” Robert let out a low growl awhile he began to explain it to the blond.

 

Catherine headed to stairs, but got held back by Tala.

“Hey… you know I am here for you? Right?” Catherine nodded her head as she shot him a smile.

“I know.” She stated. “And thank you for that, but I am going to check up on the children.” Catherine quickly turn and went up the stairs. Tala watched after her wondering where he went wrong.

“You’re woo methods aren’t the greatest my prince.” Oliver stated as he looked over a glass. Robert and Enrique both perked up. Tala shook his head as he took a seat at the island.

“Stop… I am not your prince.” He began.

“No, you are not.” Tala was slightly stun by the comment as he looked up at the three knights. “But! You are the prince of this planet.” Oliver put the glass down. “And our princess has chosen you.” Tala shifted his gaze back to the island.

“You don’t need to worry about the young lady.” Enrique leaned over. His breath heavy with alcoholic. “She is a woman who can take care of herself!” Smiled the blond.

“Besides… You should know by now. She will come to you when she needs you.” Robert also pitch in. Tala began to wonder about their words as his mind drifted off on the previous battle.

 

 

~W~

 

 

 

Tala panted as he race down the alley way. He couldn’t sense any of the sailor guardians like he used to, but he could see sense Catherine. He did have a guess, but now wasn’t the time for that. A beam of energy shooting up towards the sky told him trouble was nearby. He paused as he watched the energy die down.There was no way, he could protect Catherine and the children. He needed help. He took a deep breath before raising his cellphone to his ear. He had wonder if he was gonna to regret this…

“Hey! McGregor! The sailor guardians are gonna need you and your men’s help today.” He narrowed his gaze before continued on running.

 

 

~W~

 

Sitting in kitchen was Johnny, He was staring down Oliver as the young man was wiping his counter tops. The man was getting things ready for their dinner.

“So?” Johnny perked up. “You love her?”

“Yes…” He murmured quietly.

“So what happen to you and Salima?” Johnny looked up before letting out a heavy sigh. “Because when you introduce her to us. It was like, you didn’t even remember Catherine existed.” Johnny dropped his gaze.

“Aye was under a spell, it took aye awhile to get over it, and by then it was too late.” Johnny took a sip.

“Meaning?” Johnny chuckled as he down the rest of his drink.

“Meaning aye was all right inside.” He stated. Oliver’s brow bounce up in surprised as he set a pot of paste down along with white cream sauce and what Johnny hoped was chicken. Then the red head got a cold chill travel down his back, and Oliver looked very annoyed.

“Did yer feel that?”

“Yeah… it’s a shame, I made such a nice meal.” Johnny rolled his eyes. He phone range as he quickly answer it. Oliver was busy texting the other two.

“Trouble you say? Yeah, we’ll be there.” Johnny narrowed his gaze before snapping his phone shut. Then he looked over at his foot that was still bandage up.

“You stay.” Oliver stated. “Because I am sure there is gonna be a lot more battles after this.” Johnny frown his brows together.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Oliver grabbed a hold of his scarf. “I need you to heal up!” Before Johnny could protest, the French man was all ready out the door.

 

~W~

 

Catherine nearly ran pass the turn off before she backed into a tiny hallway. She had bunch of bodies slammed into her from behind.

“What the heck!”

“Owie…”

“Cat? What are you doing here?” Ray stared at his cousin in confusion. He was able to stop quicker than the girls. Catherine quickly shoved them off.

“What does it look like? Getting ready for a fight.” She stated. “Transform!” The baggy clothes had throw Ray for a loop since he knew they weren’t Catherine’s.

 

“Hey!” Manabu narrowed her gaze as the familiar energy of power filled her body. “Damn it! Max!” The blonde just finish her twirl of transformation before smiling brightly at the older teen. Manabu scratched her cheek nervously. “Why are you always so cheerful?”

“What reason do I have to be unhappy?” Wondered the blonde.

“Uh… we are about to go into battle? Maybe a hint of fear would be nice.” Stated Spirit.

“Meh… I’m more of a defensive than offensive. I would glad heal any of your wounds!” Water said happily. Spirit only sigh heavily before darting out of the alley, who was followed closely by lighting.

“Good, are you ready?”

“Yes but-”

“Come on!” Spirit was slightly annoyed that everyone was so accepting to go into battle.

“Hey! Isn’t anyone worried about getting killed?” Wondered the young woman.

“We’ll just walk it off!” Lighting replied.

 

~~~

 

 

“We are known as the spectre family!” Stated Mariah as she smiled looking down at Sailor Wind. The children cling onto her legs in fear. Sailor Spirit gasp at the group of five had appeared before their leader.

 

“Hey!” Soldier Metal called out. “You can’t get the party started without us!” The tall red head tiled her head back to see who had interrupted her. It seems her eyes widen in joy at the sight. “And if I were you.” The Sailor guardians came up behind the Metal warrior. “I would leave those kids alone too… Salima!” Soldier Metal step forward.

 

“Ah! If it isn’t the infamous Soldier Metal!” The rest of the spectre clan seem to chuckle at the name. “I’ve been waiting for you…” came a purr.There was a look of fear in Sailor Wind’s eyes, which anger Metal. “Dear Catherine…” Soldier Metal ripped off her white mask. Her face was grey with black marks.

“You and me both…”

 

Soldier Metal flinched back in surprise as Salima had disappeared before a brief moment. She tighten her hold on her weapon. She couldn’t loose focus now! She had barely block the attack as Salima came at her hard. The sailor guardians behind quickly disbanded getting ready to fire their own attacks. Metal narrowed her gaze as she began to feel numb and dizzy.

“What’s wrong metal? Can’t fight because your knights aren’t around?!” Came the taunt.” Metal’s eyes widen.

 

 

_You are weak and pathetic!_

 

Soldier Metal quickly shoved off the red head as she quickly began to distance herself. It wasn’t just Salima, but the whole family was making her head swam. “YOUR MINE!” Came the scream.Metal only had a mere second to block the attack that came to her right that sent her flying. She couldn’t think anymore.She grunt before forcing her body to twirl around, so she could landed on her feet. A grunt escaped her when she landed hard, but had to block another attack. It was Salima with her odd twin blades. Sparks of electricity flew from the connection. Metal grind her teeth together as she felt her right arm began too numb. A grin consume Salima’s face as she stared at the warrior before her. Using what little feeling she hadn’t in her arm, Metal was able to push Salima off of her. The red head landed a few feet away before getting into pose. Metal rotated her arm before narrowing her gaze onto the woman before her.

Metal was able to cast a glances towards Sailor Wind’s direction. “I am gonna to love ruining that pretty face of yours!” Salima came darting towards her with both blades out. Metal change the hammer into a shield to block the on coming slaughter of the twin blades. Metal hiss in pain as each hit had a hint of electricity to it.

 

“I hope you're enjoying this new attack!” Metal’s eyes widen in realization. Her body starting to become numb. “Because I made especially for you!” Came a chuckle. Before Salima could land her next attack a scream of pain had caught the warrior’s attention. Metal had swiftly dodge Salima’s and landed a kick on the woman.

“TAKAO!” She scream before she ran through the cluster of attacks.

 

Catherine narrowed her gaze onto Ozuma. He was getting ready for another attack, and Takao was busy blocking the odd attacks that came flying towards her and the children. The girl was clearly distracted, and Catherine wouldn’t allow that. It started off with a few strides before she broke out into a run. She leaped up over the balls of the lighting and shots of fire. Soldier Fire had shown up. She was glad for his help. The tidal waves of water mix in with shards of ice. This was an all out brawl. She was about to calculate her next step until the ground had tremble under her feet. She cursed under her breath. It seem they had earth user on their team. She jumped away from the splitting ground. Then an idea occurred. She could use the monument from the land to shot herself up. It was a hard to predict where the attacks would hit, but Catherine was glad for her old training with the knights.

 

The ground began to crack and tremble. She darted towards the crack before a chuck of earth had shot up into the air. Catherine was then narrowed her gaze onto Ozuma as she grabbed out of her weapon. She had changed it to a scythe because she was going to end this fucker. No one gets away with attacking her home or her love ones. Ozuma had spotted her and his gaze widen. She couldn’t help but relish in the pleasure as she watch the fear registered into his system. His body began to stiffen and sweat rolled down his side of the face. The prettified enemy was such a high, she wonder if she would enjoy his death. With a grunt, she pulled scythe forward. When it connected, she knew something was wrong.

 

Her eyes widen as figure before her wasn’t one she had except. Salima floated before her with her weird sword. 

“You… do not get to hurt our master.” Came purr. Catherine only had a mere second before she felt her body began to descend. There was a yelp of pain that escape her as she was force to meet the ground sooner than she would like. The pain spiral out from her back and deep within her core. She was left feeling numb. Before she could even curse, Salima was right on her. The woman had followed her to the ground.

 

“You are going to pay for what that pink idiot did!” Catherine’s eyes widen. Her hands began to move around uncoordinated. It was then she realize that Salima was choking her. She tried to beating on the hands, but they didn’t let up. “I had something with the captain!” Salima growled out. “A truce…” she purred as a dark glean filled her eyes. “We were going to be a family!” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise at that remarked. Then for a brief second, she felt Salima’s grip lessen. She took her opportunity and buck the woman off of her. Then attacked she attacked Salima with an elbow before climbing to her feet. Her eyes widen when she noticed that Soldier Fire had Ozuma distracted. There was someone else with him, but she couldn’t place who it was.

“NO! You don’t get to leave!” Came a yell. Catherine grabbed a hold of her mask and toss into the air. Where she began to murmuring a spell as the mask began to dissolve and create shield around Takao. She was hit with a lighting attack, but she kept her focus. She needed to make sure Takao and those children were safe. She couldn’t shake the feeling to protect those kids.

 

 

 

“I am going to kill you!” Came a scream. Salima darted towards her with swords. It just needed more strength, a few more seconds is all she needed. Catherine was able to use her arm guard to change it into a shield where Salima was beating against. Sparks flew from every hit. Catherine wince while her focus began to wavier. The numbness and pain was starting to become unbearable.Then she felt her left arm go complete numb. Looking at from the corner of her eye, she spotted Salima. The woman had this sadistic smile upon her face with her blades held high; she was ready to strike her down. Then there was a blaze of fire that took a lick at her which pushed Salima away. Catherine let out a sigh of relief when she felt the threat leave. Then her vision began to darken.

 

 

~W~

 

Oliver, Enrique and Robert had arrived at the contraction site in their amour. Their gaze had widen at the battle before them. It looks like the sailor guardians were losing. Just as they were about to go running, someone in odd armour ran by.

“Is that?” Oliver’s eyes widen on realization.

“Our Prince?” Then he narrowed his gaze. He knew this day would come. Their guardian animal Gaia always reminded them that were would be a prince for them too protected. What he didn’t realized it was gonna be the other red head.

“Come on gents! We can’t let the man go at it alone!” Enrique went to go help Sailor water while Robert was able to block and reflect some of the attacks that were aimed at Manabu.

 

Oliver’s gaze fell onto the huge muscular blond. It seem he had Soldier lighting paralyze by some attack. There was no way he was going to allow that to happen. He stomp his foot to the ground before waving his sword around. The ground began to crack and break part causing the blond to loose his focus. Oliver smile as he darted towards the muscle head. There was no way he gonna to allow this brute hurt his friends. Then a scream had caught their attention. His gaze widen in horror at the sight.

 

His princess… She was being attack! And he couldn’t- he quickly block the attack that came his way.Damn it! Why do things have to happen to this way! The screams of pain had filled the air. He grind his teeth together. Why wasn’t anyone helping! In a final move, Oliver had shifted chuck of earth and launched the blond away. That took a lot out of him. Then a sorrowful cry had caught his attention.

 

 

“CATHERINE!” He felt his blood ran cold. He quickly ran forward. Sailor Wind held onto the bruised and beaten woman. He came to her side.

 

~W~

 

Oliver stared at the door that Catherine decided to disappear into. “You know, you had your chance.” Came the taunting voice. Oliver shifted his gaze to Enrique. The blond seem to be focus on the younger group. He began to wonder if he actually misheard the guy. Tala had left earlier, thanking them for their efforts in the battle. “We all did.” He continued to sip his drink. Oliver narrowed his gaze. He was annoyed if not upset. “And now we are too late.”

“You know, I sometimes wish you weren’t always so observant.” Oliver growled. Enrique only grin.

“Then allow me to find a some girls.” He chuckled. 

 

 

Catherine had slipped away into the study. It was the only area wasn’t swimming with people. She just need-

“Oi there….” Catherine’s gaze snapped forward.

“Oh… I am sorry. I thought this room was empty.” She begin to curse her luck.

“No….” Johnny took a moment to look at her. “But it can be.” Catherine shifted her gaze around.

“Uh… so how are the children?” Johnny slowly stood up and limp his way over towards her.

“They are fine.” He stated. “They are sleeping happily in our bed.” Catherine nodded her head. “Are ye okay?” His voice was sincere and his touch was gentle. She couldn’t take it anymore. The tears that threaten to leave early came in full force. She shook her head. “Do ye want me to hold ye?” She nodded her head. Johnny was hesitant at first, but did it. He wrapped his arms around her as she let out a sob.

 

“I-I- was so scared!” She cried out. He nodded his head as he rubbed circles up and down her back. “And then I wasn’t…” she added on. He paused in his movements to pull back. He looked down at her. “It has gotten larger.” She confessed. Johnny stared at her in surprise as she quickly unbutton her shirt.

“Uh Cat?”

“Please…” She whimpered out. “Am I turning into a monster?” Once the shirt was gone, it was reveal of most of her body was grey in dragon scales along with tattoo curse and the cracks in her skin. It was like a cracks in a mirror, that he couldn’t figure out how to mend.

“No…” he began. “You are every inch beautiful since the day I first laid eyes on you.” He stated. A choke sob has escape the woman as he pulled her back in his embrace.

 

What was he doing? This was confusing both of them, but he knew she needed this. She needed to feel safe and protected. It was something she had always seek from him, and he would give it to her for as long as she needed. Because he was her knight.


	27. Life sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I am uploading a lot of chapters, but I haven't uploaded in a long time, so... here you go people! Enjoy!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 27

 

In his private chambers, Ozuma was observing the world below from the ship. An alert had pop up on his screen. He narrowed his gaze before bring activating the alert.The screen went black, as he could only make out what appear to be eyes staring at him.

“Wiseman?” Uncertain had filled his tone.

“It seems your theory might be right.” Came a croak. Ozuma’s gaze had widen in surprise as he disgust the news. “The goddess of the Crystal Tokyo is Sailor Wind.” Ozuma sniped his gaze forward.

“But how?”

“The power… of the Silver Millennium Crystal,” there was a sharp intake of air. “It grants its owner enteral life.” Ozuma shifted his gaze around.

 

“So… Soldier Metal is?”

“Yes…. If you wish to be victorious, then you must destroy the royal family before they get into power!” Came a hiss. “Do you understand?” Ozuma nodded his head.

“Yes… Master Wiseman… I do.” Ozuma grin. Staring back at Ozuma were a pair of eyes along with gleaning teeth. It was odd since no one could tell who the wise man was, but Ozuma had trusted the man. He had lead them to the secrets of the White moon family.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sound of heels clicking on the floor as Ozuma made his way through the ship. He had walked through one of the mirrors which took him to the medical bay.Most of the spectre clan had came back with very little injuries. Mostly flesh wounds. At least, that’s what the medical report had told him. Though, there was one member of their family in the healing pod. He was curious on why.

“Mariam!” He yelled. The dark hair beauty flinch in surprise before shifting her gaze towards Ozuma.  
“Yes?” She was busying tending to Dunga, he had a cut on his brow, which needed snitches.

“What is wrong with Salima?” Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto the pod. “She been in the pod for the three days now.”Dunga nervously glance up at Mariam who looked thoroughly annoyed.

“She was the only one in the group who had extensive injuries.” She stated She purse her lips and blew causing the air surrounding her and Dunga to cool down. The cut on his forehead had freeze over.

 

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Ozuma growls out. Mariam step back to look over her work.

“It means she will be out of commission for a while.” Mariam had to tried to hold back the growl from her tone.

“You think I’m stupid don’t you.” Mariam went over to the computer and she began to write a new report.

“No.” She replied as Ozuma came over.

“Then what is the extent of her injuries!” Mariam took a deep breath as she shift her gaze towards him. He glare at her.

“She had receive several stabs wounds, some deep tissue frost bite, which I am not sure if its all frost bite.” She proclaim. “Not to mention a critical loss of blood!”

 

“Feh…” Ozuma knew all these injuries meant she was going to be out for a while. “Isn’t that why she was injected with the dark crystal, so she can withstand these types of wounds?” Mariam let out a puff of air.

“Yes, but the crystal could only recover one injury at a time. She was hit by three elements from my guess.”

“Oh! Your guess?!” Ozuma decided to taunt the good doctor. “So you really don’t know how damage she is, do you?” Mariam straighten her shoulders.

 

“Most of her flesh wounds have been healed!” She repeated which caused Ozuma to roll his eyes in annoyances.“But she hasn’t awoken up yet. I think the battle was little more traumatizing to her.” Ozuma stared at Mariam for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Heh…. You're kidding me.” Mariam narrowed her gaze. “Heh, a little flesh wound has gotten dark Drigger scared?” Ozuma pace around her.

“Sir-”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING SIR ME!” He scream right in her back. Then he grabbed a hold of her and pinned her to the wall. Dunga was about to help but he was forced back down. The blond grunted as he tried to free himself.

“What the hell! Mariam!” Dunga called out.

 

Ozuma had his hand was wrapped around her neck. He had lifted her into the air. She couldn’t fight back. “Now…” He tilted his head as he stared at her. “I know for a fact you don’t respect me, so let’s drop the titles…” Mariam began to panic. The wall behind her began to freeze over. “I don’t know care how you do,” he search her gaze. “but I want Salima back at full health.” She whimper against his hold. “I need her to kill off the metal dragon.

 

 

Understood? 

 

 

His hand began to turn pale before he let go. Mariam fell to the floor as Dunga was suddenly free. She was gasping for air. “Just remember who runs this ship.” He stalk away as the blond rush over to Mariam’s side.

“Hey Doc? Are ye okay?” She narrowed her gaze as she pushed him away.

“Leave me alone!” She snapped at him.

“Doc… Ye crying.” Her eyes widen as she touched her face. She was surprise by her own tears as she quickly wiped them away. She quickly pushed herself up and went to the computers.

“How is Mariah?” Dunga was confused.

“What? Aye don’t-”

“How is Mariah doing!” Mariam shouted. “She came in with minor injuries, but I haven’t been able to do a full work on her. Because I am focus on Salima!” Dunga straighten his shoulders as he level his gaze.

“She’s fine Doc…. She’s been in pray room.”

 

“Good… She will go in Salima’s place…” Mariam looked over at Salima’s stats. “Go tell her, she has a mission!” Dunga was hesitated but did as told. The red head was physically fine. Her blood supply had been replace day ago, but she had awoken up. Mariam began to wonder what had happen before they had came over. “Please don’t make me regretted my decisions.” The liquid in the pod had began to drain.

 

 

~W~

 

Ozuma headed back to the main part of the ship where he found Joseph fixing something and not at the computer.

“What is it now?” He hissed.

“The teleportation generator blew a fuses when we came back. We won’t be able to return to the ship all willy nilly unless I find a replacement piece.” He reported. The young man was couch down in the ship’s component.

“Great! Not only can’t we get back home, but we won’t be able to teleport back to the safety of our ship?!” Joseph paused what he was doing. He looked up at Ozuma looked irritated by him.

“Time jumping is nearly impossible for mortals who aren’t granted time crystal!” Joseph narrowed his gaze. “The last jump that I made with Dunga had shattered our last crystal. Now, unless we gain favour with the mighty lord Kronos, we need those children!” Joseph stated. Ozuma narrowed his gaze into a glare. “Sir!” Joseph added in the end bitterly.

“You think I don’t know that?!” Came a sneer. Joseph flinched. “Now figure out the issue or I’ll get someone else to do it!” Joseph narrowed his gaze as he watched Ozuma disappeared through one of the teleportation mirrors.

 

“Geeze Master Ozuma is cracky when he loses.” Came the soft dainty voice of his cousin. Joseph gasp before hitting his head on the roof of the small entrances way he was in for the ship’s main parts. 

“Ow! Damn it Mariah! I told you not to sneak up on me!” He growled. Mariah’s eyes widen in surprise before she backed away from her younger cousin.

“Hm, who woke up and pissed in your cereal this morning?” She asked softly. Joseph groan before pulling himself up out of the hole. Then he replace the metal panel for the hole while cleaning up the small items.

“It’s just Ozuma. He’s getting on me and Mariam’s back!” After cleaning the grease from the item, Joseph held it up to the light. “Especially Mariam’s, he always wants everyone at tip top shape, but we are running low on supplies to make the pods work.” Joseph continued to clean the item.

 

“So what? No more getting hurt?” Mariah wondered.

“For now, but our last battle wasn’t so bad. Salima nearly killed the metal dragon and Ozuma got a in a few good hits with that Sailor Wind chick.” Mariah perked up at the idea of Sailor Wind being injury. She was still surprise they were called back for a retreated.Joseph disappeared into his workshop where he had many strange and unusual items. She followed him into his strange laboratory. She was always curious how he was able to build such strange machinery and tools. Of course, the side of his workshop there were books and plants. Where he did some of his experiments. Mariah wiggle her nose at one odd looking flower. It was supposed to glow in the dark even though it was dark in colour. She barely understand how he was able to engineer such a thing even though he explain it to her thousand times. It was science stuff, not the religious practice of the darkness she did. “I think he want a crushing defeat of these sailor guardians when he reports back to the prince.” Joseph was looking for something.

 

 

“Really? But we been away for so long.” Mariah stated. She was poking at a jar.

“Yes, but it’s time travel.” Mariah’s eyes widen at the word. Time travel was consider a sin in her religion, but when her family where given time crystals. She knew it was her only chance. She only way to escape. “Our Prince believe that once we were able to master the dark crystal everything will belong to us until the wiseman mention that there was another crystal which holds similar power to our dark crystal.” Mariah was very familiar with the dark crystal. It would always laid domain in the temples, which she guarded. Until this strange man in a cloak had came to her and order her to free the gem. It was one of the few reasons why she was order on this mission. She was surprise to see so much of her own family here. It warm her heart to know that her cousins were here with her. “Once we achieve our goals. I am sure the prince will reward us greatly.” Joseph finally found the item he was looking for.

 

“Mariah! Mariah, could you please report to the med bay.” Came a voice over the speakers. Joseph smile as he grab a few more items.

“It looks like your needed.” Mariah narrowed her gaze in annoyances.

“But I wanna stay!” She whined. Joseph couldn’t help the smile that grace his features.

“Come on, you know how Mariam gets when you keep her waiting.” Mariah groan in irritation before leaving her younger cousin alone. Dunga had entered the workshop after the Mariah had used the teleporting mirror.

“Where is Mariah?” Dunga asked. Joseph just shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at the tall blond.’  
“”Med bay, why?” Dunga narrowed his gaze before letting out a low growl. “If you are not busying right now….” Dunga was muttering under his breath about Mariam. It confused Joseph to know that the blond had a crush on his sister. “ Dude… if you like her why not just confess?”

“What?” Joseph chuckled. “Nothing, come here and help me.” Dunga nodded his head. 

 

~W~

 

Just as Mariah was about to enter the infirmary, someone grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream when in horror until the person reveal themselves. It was Ozuma. He had pin her against random wall and kissed her hard. The woman let out a whimper, but let out a sigh when kiss ended.

“I need a favour.” He stated. Mariah flatter her lashes up at her Master.

“Your wish is my command master.” A smile appeared upon his face before he lean in forward to continued. Mariah couldn’t help but give into Ozuma’s urges.

 

~W~

 

 

Takao tilted her head to the side as she stared up at the sacred shrine. She couldn’t figure out why they couldn’t start a fire. The group thought that Kai could do it, but no luck. Takao couldn’t help, but feel slightly happy for that.

 

The great Hiwatari couldn’t lit a fire.

 

She sat on the porch watching the structure stand tall before her. Hiro was still busy at the university. The hospital had called and left messages, but Takao couldn’t make sense of what they were talking about. She had to wait for her cousin to came by. The knights were hoping for Johnny to get the fire started or at least Catherine was.

 

“She wants the barrier up.” Came a tiny voice. Takao perked up in surprise. Looking over to her side, it was Mikaru, with Dragoon in her arms. “That’s why she trying to get Mr. Johnny to do it.”

“Hey…” Takao smile nervously at the girl who came rushing over. She cuddle right next to her. “There is no need to worry.” Mikaru let out a soft sigh. “There are many of us here that can protect you.” Takao smiled brightly at the girl.

 

“Hey Takao!” The teen and the girl both perked up. It was Ray, the young man came jogging over. “Has Catherine been by yet?” Takao shook her head.

“No… she’s still at Johnny with the others.” Ray nodded his head before letting a soft curse escape him. He took out his cell phone and began texting a message. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Grandpa.” Takao’s gaze had widen. “It seems he’s not recovering like the doctor’s had hoped for, and they need someone to go over there to sign some papers.”

“What kind of papers? Maybe we can do it?” She wondered.

“No… they said want either Hiro or Catherine, but neither of them are asking their phones.” Ray let out an irritated sigh as he sat down. “Man! When did this get so complicated.” Takao and Mikaru stared at the dark hair teen before both sharing a look.

 

“What?” He stared nervously at the two. “Do you have something weird on my face?”

“No…” Takao began. “It’s just odd to see you hang out when you’re clearly stressed.” She began.

“Oh… well…” Ray began.

“Oh Ray-sama!” Came a shout, which scared both Takao and Mikaru. “I’ve weeded the four trees like you asked!” Lee came running out of the bushes. Ray let out a heavy sigh. “Uh…” Takao stared blankly at the teen. “Oh! Miss Kinomiya!” Lee’s face turn bright red. “I didn’t realize you were home!” Lee began to fidget nervously. “Uh! Since you are feeling better why not-”Ray looked slightly annoyed.

“Come on Romeo! We have other things to attend too!” Lee whined as he was being pulled away by his cheek. Mikaru and Takao both giggled.

“He’s is such a nice boy! I wonder when he will become uncle Lee?” Mikaru spoke.

“I don’t know…” Takao let out a sigh soft. “Wait minute! What did you just say?!?!” Mikaru gasp in fake horror as she took off running with Takao close behind her. 

 

 

After pulling the teen away, Lee’s face return to normal colour. Ray let out a sigh as he let go of the teen.

“Ray-same….” Came a whine. Ray stood off the side. Lee perked up with interested. He couldn’t sense the enemy as well as he would like. Something was blocking him, but what was it? “Sensei?” Ray perked up. “This is a shinto shrine right?” Ray nodded his head. Lee reached into his gi and pulled out a notebook. “These symbols down make any sense to me.” Ray looked at the note book and his eyes gaze at the symbol. “You don’t hail the moon do you?” Ray chuckled nervously.

“Uh… was it upside or down?” Lee blinked in surprise before realizing his mistake.

“Oh! It was down, but that doesn’t make any sense.” Ray ripped the page out of the note book.

“And upside does?” Ray wondered. Lee smiled.

“Of course it does Ray-sama!” Ray would really wish Lee would stop calling him master. “I know Mister Hiro is researching the old moon legend.” Ray perked up. “Coordinate to legend, there was a Goddess name Selena where she place her servant Kinomi, who was the first man to reside on the island of Japan. It’s where the name Kinomiya got its originals right?” Ray nodded his hesitant. Boy he didn’t realize the Jiji was that well known in Japan. Though if he had to guess, He was probably the first man on the island.Lee smile in joy. “That is awesome! I also noticed one of you spirit seals on the shrine when I was busy cleaning up the trees.”

“What! Really?” Lee nodded. “Uh… Thank you Lee….” Lee’s smile only brighten up. “Right, so the your lesson is done for the day!” Lee nodded.

 

“Thank you so much!” Ray walked the teen to the archers. The young man waved at him enthusiastically.

“Oh boy… I wonder if Jiji realizes how famous he really is…. huh?” Ray shifted his gaze. He spotted a young woman walking by with an umbrella.“Hmm… I better let Catherine know about this right away!”

 

 

~W~

 

“So… We are positive the children are from a different time?” Enrique leaned back on the stool as he watched the rest of the group compile information.

“Yes…” Catherine and Tala both confirm. “Even the enemy is causing distortions, but not as bad as the children.” Catherine commented.

“And by distortion, you mean your ability to comprehend the situation?” Wondered Robert. Catherine looked a little annoyed by the commented.

“Well… I wouldn’t go that far…” She stated with slightly annoyances.

“Even so… How do we analyze the warning given to us by Jiji?” Wondered Tala. Robert and Oliver seem to be thinking while Enrique looked bored. Johnny was busy reading something.

 

“The Enemy had retreated for now, but how can we be sure they are gone?”

“We can’t…” Johnny stated. The group turn towards the darker red head. “We can only except they are going to keep going after those children until they either one of them dies off.” Johnny replied. The group looked bother by the idea.

“But… we can’t kill those children.” Catherine gave Tala an uneasy look. “Can we?” Tala looked really bothered by the idea.

“Couldn’t we send them back to their own time?” Wondered Oliver. Enrique let out an irritated sigh.

 

“My god people! Its so annoying to see you people running around the bigger picture!” Growled the blond. Everyone turn towards Enrique. “These kids were so desperate to escape their own time that they were willing to break the laws of nature in order to do it.” The group all exchange looks. “Or someone else was willing to do it for them.” Enrique play with a cigarette. “So what does that mean?” The group all exchange uneasy looks.  
“That they might be in trouble?” Catherine tried to offered. Enrique narrowed his gaze into a glare.

“No stupid!” Catherine glare at the blond. “That the black moon family doesn’t have hold of their them or at least very close to it.” Enrique was about to lit his cigarette. “Is having them around really dulling your brain!” He snapped. Catherine growled under her breath.

“Oh shut up!” She growled.

“Can’t…. If it wasn’t your female emotions. We wouldn’t be in this mess.” Enrique glare back.

“My emotions!” She was about to hit the blond. “How do my emotions affect the situation?!” She demanded.

 

“Is it obvious?” Oliver wondered. Catherine turn to glare at French man.

“No! You need to explain it to me in simpler terms!” She snapped. Johnny let out a heavy sigh as he came stagnating over. 

“They mean, your relationship with the Prince.” Tala’s eyes widen in surprise at while Catherine narrowed her gaze.

“My relationship! By the sounds of it! Hikaru was already with you before Tala and I even consider getting together!” she growled. Enrique let out a puff.

“That’s actually true… Didn’t he arrive like a week after we return to Europe?” Wondered the blond. The group of men began to think about it. “And you didn’t think about old prince there for nearly about two months.” Catherine narrowed her gaze into a glare before nodding her head. “Well… there goes my theory!” The group fell over in disbelief. “What? I can’t think of everything.” Catherine narrowed her gaze onto the blond.

 

“But the only warning that Boris has ever given us, was the treaty of Selene.” Tala spoke up. The group looked toward the prince. “And In order to avoid chaos and the destruction of the natural world….” Tala frown his brows together as his mind began to trail off. “What do you guys remember of the Silver millennium?” The guys all looked uncomfortable at each other.

“Nothing, other than the destruction of the white moon kingdom…” Johnny provided.

“And you and the Moon princess were in a relationship right?” Wondered Catherine. Tala looked up at Catherine in worry.

“Please don’t tell me, you are going to try that again.”

“No… but were you?” Tala let out a heavy sigh.

“I guess so…” He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Because if you weren’t-“

“Then you were meant to be with Catherine from the very beginning.” Johnny supplied. The group looked at dark red head as he approach the pale one. Tala arched brow.

“Oh… Are you taking back the fights we had?” Tala tried to tease.

 

“No… But… if getting the world order back is for you two getting married…” Johnny shifted his gaze between his ex and her new lover.

“What!” The group stare in awe at Johnny.

“You can’t be serious man!”

“McGregor!”

“Dude! Are you really given up on her?” Catherine narrowed her gaze onto the red head.

“Really?… I refuse to believe you'll give up that easily.!” She stated. Tala shifted his gaze towards Catherine.

 

“Then what!? What would have cause the great Prince of Earth run into battle, if he wasn’t in love with the Princess?” Johnny’s volume began to raise.

"Maybe the sake of saving the entire universe!" she growled at him. He was taken back by the commented. "Have you ever consider he cares for others as much as himself?" Tears began to pickle at the corner of her eyes. "Because..." Soon her eyes became glaze over. "There was once a pink dragon, who was place in moon army, and fell inward with a warrior." 

“Catherine…” Johnny drop his gaze.

“It’s true! Then you disappear for thirty years!” She yelled back. Johnny shifted his gaze towards Catherine. “You were gone! And I thought- I had thought…” her skin had turn grey and her features became sharper. “I thought you didn’t want me as a mate! That’s where I found him!” Catherine shifted her gaze towards Tala. “A lonely human…” Her hair had darken as well. “A man who could control the powers of ice….” Then she looked back at Johnny. “And a creature who breathes fire.”

 

“And a Metal dragon in the middle.” Enrique offered up. The trio looked at him. “Maybe you aresuppose to bang them both?” Tala and Johnny looked totally turn off while Catherine began to think about it.

“Wait… But how would that work?” Catherine wondered.

“Uh… darling?” Catherine shifted her gaze towards the Frenchman.

“it is possible for a double penetration?” The guys eyes widen at the question. Then Catherine turn bright red as realization hit her. She crouch down to cover her face.

“That’s what’s you’re worried about!” Johnny growled at her. “If our dicks can fit in at the same time!” Catherine continued to shake her head. Tala let out an exasperated sigh.

“As much as that idea could be appealing-” Johnny turn blue in face at the mere idea.

“Ye gotta me kidding me!” Tala frown his brows together.

“Oh get over it! It’s not like we been in a threesome situations before this!” He growled out. Johnny was about to protest, but then he snapped his mouth shut.

“What! Really?” Enrique leaned in closer to the dark red head. “How come you never share with your good buddy Enrique?” Came a purr. “Does he have a bigger dick?” Enrique whisper into Johnny’s ear. Johnny just glared at the man.

 

“Now, now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Oliver offered up. “Since we can’t pin point the cause of the effect, we have to deal with the results.”

“Oliver is right. These children had brought a war right to our front door.” Robert inform. “And once they decided they can trust us.” Robert shifted his gaze amongst the man. “We can move on there. Are we clear?” Robert’s tone was commanding. Even though Tala would like to bring up another theory, he knew topic was done with.

“Right.”

Yeah…

“Nah, we good mate.”

“Sure…”

Robert let out a heavy sigh. “Then I official call this meeting over and we should-” All their cell phones went off at once. The guys all exchange looks while Catherine quickly answers hers.

 

“Hello, Kinomiya Catherine speaking!” She stated. Then her expression had change as Johnny had answer his own and Tala’s his.

“What are ye talking about? Aye don’t know anything about any old man!”

“What!” She gasp had caught the men’s attention. “Yeah! I will be right over!” She hanged up her phone.

“Darling?” Catherine looked very shaken up.

“Something is wrong with Grandpa! That was the hospital!” The group all exchange looks while Tala let out a heavy sigh.

 

 

~W~

 

 

Catherine sat at Ryuunosuke’s bedside holding onto the old man’s hand. Tears still lace her eyes as she looked onto her grandfather. In the last 24 hours, Ryuunosuke has gotten paler and seem to be loosing weight rapidly. She couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Oi.” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise. She turn to see who it was. “Sorry, Aye didn’t mean to startle you, but how is he?” Johnny stood at the doorway of the hospital room. Her eyes twinkle with unleash tears before she drop her gaze. “That bad eh?”

“I don’t understand what is going on? I know battle wounds takes a toll on the body, but this is something else. I thought a simple patch up job would have work, but seems have gone in over drive.” Catherine shift her gaze back to her grandfather. “It’s like something else is speeding the processes.” Johnny’s eyes widen in realization. He narrowed his gaze onto Catherine wondering.

“Uh… cat-”

 

“Hey, I need to signature.” Hiro came into the room. Johnny took a step back. Catherine perked up. It seem her cousin was also called in as well. This was concerning to the red head.

“Uh, sure, whatever you need.” Catherine stood up.Hiro shook his head.

“Not from you.” Johnny and Catherine both look surprised as Hiro had handed the clip board towards Johnny.

“Me? Aye am not even family yet.” Johnny looked very uncomfortable at the moment.

“No, but you know how to get into contract with the Starlight-”

“NO!” Catherine quickly stated.

“But Catherine!”

“I don’t want him involve!” Catherine stated with a growl.

“Catherine… you and I are not in charge of grandpa’s health!” Hiro narrowed his gaze. Catherine return the glare. “Catherine! Be reasonable! We have done everything we can!” The two were at a stand off glaring. Then Hiro let out a frustrated growl before throwing his hands up. “You are going to causing much more damage to this family!” He stated. Catherine’s eyes widen before she drop gaze. That one hit a cord and Hiro decided to keep nailing in with the hammer. “Do you think he wants to live like this!” Hiro nearly yelled at her. “He’s become a weak and cripple man!” Catherine began to tremble as she wrapped her arms around herself. Johnny narrowed his gaze onto two. “Catherine!”

“NO! But-”

 

“Ahem!” The two cousins and Johnny perked up. Johnny’s eyes widen in surprised. Sweat appeared upon his body as he stared at the figure at the doorway. “Maybe I can be of some service.” State an older man. Catherine looked at the strange man, in the odd dark military uniform in confusion while Hiro looked relief.

“Oh finally!” Hiro allowed the stranger inside who took a look at the clipboard before signing. The man was clearly Japanese with his dark hair and eyes, but his statue said something else. Then he walked over to Ryuunosuke and looked over the old man.

“He’s detecting much faster than except.” Spoke the man. Hiro nodded.

“Yes!”

“Well… I assume everyone had said their goodbyes?” Wondered the man. Catherine’s eyes widen.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are! Deciding something that clearly doesn’t involve you!” She growled at this stranger.

“Uh… Catherine.” Johnny tried to calm her. She sent a glare towards the red head, who was acting strangely nervous.

“No Johnny!” She jerked her arm free. “I won’t allow this!” She shifted her gaze back to the stranger. “You better leave this room before I call security!” She stated. The man just smiled as he looked down at her.

“You haven’t told her?” The man shifted his gaze towards Johnny and Hiro, who avoid the man’s gaze, while Hiro looked annoyed.

“We been kind of busy.” Johnny murmured with a guilty tone.

“And I do have my university assignments I need to work on!” Hiro narrowed his gaze.

“What is going on!” Catherine was annoyed at being kept out of the loop. All three of them looked either uncomfortable, satisfy, or clearly annoyed. “You guys!” Catherine looks sat all three. “Johnny?”Came a plead. The older man let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Hm… You are so emotional.” He stated with sigh. Then he narrowed his gaze onto Catherine, who refused be scared off by a simply look. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt challenge by this stranger. She had straighten her posture while she kept her gaze narrowed.

“I may be emotional! But I at least I have them!” The older man’s eyes widen before something that looked appreciation appeared on his face. Catherine arch a brow.

“Now that’s more like it.” He spoke a with a smile appeared upon his face.

“Oh Micheal! Have you done introductions without me!” Came a dramatic sigh. Johnny gasp in surprise as another tall male entered into the room. This one was dressed in a designer suit with his silver hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Hiro looked very happy to see this one while Catherine arch a brow towards the man. He looked as strange as the first one.“I thought we could do it together as a family!” Came the fake tears.

 

“No.” Came the simple answer, which had cause the other to brighten up.

“Oh! That is great! Akido will be joining us shortly then!” Smiled the stranger. Catherine was confused before what looked a blond Buddhist monk had join the trio.

“Sorry I am late! But there was this very cute nurse!” Smiled the monk. Catherine’s brow twitched. The silver hair one waved his hand.

“No worries! Now allow me to introduce myself. I am Starlight Edward!” Smiled the charming one. “This.” He suggester to the one in the military uniform. “Is Starlight Micheal.” Micheal just nod. “And here is Akido Starlight!” The blond waved enthusisms.“We are your brothers.” Edward stated. Catherine stared in awe at all three men before her.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Catherine did not look amuse. Johnny nudge her with his elbow.

“No, and brigadier Starlight is my boss.” Johnny whisper quietly to her. Catherine arch a brow towards Johnny before shifting her gaze back to Edward, who simply smiled.

“I am sure you have a lot of questions my dear, but at the moment, it seems we have dear Grandfather to deal with at the moment.” Edward quickly shifted the issue. Catherine gasp in surprise before turning her attention back to Ryuunosuke.

“Grandpa!” She went to old man’s side immediately while Micheal continued on handling all the paperwork. Edward watch with interested.

 

~W~

 

Back at the Kinomiya grounds, Oliver had answer the phone since Takao was too emotional to be taking calls. Ray was busy helping Tala with removing the charm.

“{Hello! This is the Kinomya’s residents.}” He said cheerily into the phone. The children were busy playing with Manabu and Maxine. To Oliver’s surprise, the person had replied back in French. “{Uh! Yes! They are currently in the courtyard. Yes, I will inform them and get dinner ready!}” Oliver hang up the phone.

“Who was that?” Oliver jumped in surprise before turning around to see Takao creeping around the corner.

“Uh… That was… family!” Oliver simply stated. “{Pardon, but my Japanese isn’t that great!}” Oliver replied. Takao nodded. Oliver quickly disappeared into the kitchen while Takao stared at the phone.

 

“So who was it?” Manabu asked while Takao shrugged her shoulders. She had decided to go join the others who was waiting outside. Makoto and Hikaru were laughing at Tala who kept slipping and was clinging onto the tiny building for dear life. Ray was standing at the charm waiting for the red head to join him. 

“Family…” Manabu looked confused.

“isn’t that nice!” Maxine smiled as she continued to brush Mikaru’s hair. “To have some family calling!”

“Yes, but they were able to talk to Oliver in his own language.” Takao supplied.Manabu’s narrowed her gaze.

“Well, your family is well known to speak many different languages.” Maxine added in casually as she finish putting Mikaru’s hair into pigtails. Then she took off to join the others. Maxine turn to the other girls who continued to give her a look. “What? Its true! When I started school at Bay junior high, they told me to get hold of Kinomiya Takao. I was curious on why, but Hiro had show up and did translations for us.” Takao was surprise to hear this while Manabu only shook her head.

 

“We do the same thing at my school except Ray, isn’t as good as Hiro or Catherine.” The trio of girls looked towards Ray who decided to help Tala, but pulling the man onto the roof. There was a slightly squeak that escape the said man causing Makoto to burst out in giggles and teasing remark. Hikaru made a comment which the girls didn’t understand, but Takao turn pink.

“What did he say?” Maxine wondered. Takao shook her head. “Takao!” Maxine began to whine.

“Let’s just say that having the power to understand different languages isn’t always great, and that boy has been spending too much time with those guys.” Takao stated. Maxine stuck out her bottom lip while Manabu seem to understand.

 

 

The sound of a vehicle parking had caught Takao’s attention. All three children came running over. Ray shot Takao a look who just shrugged before walking towards the sound.

“Someone’s here!” Came a joyful reply. Running towards the archers, The group had spotted a fancy car.

“That’s a car I am not familiar with.” Manabu spoke up.

“It’s really shiny!” Maxine smiled.A strange man came out, and perked up when he spotted the group. Takao’s eyes widen as she looked at the man. He had long silver hair and kindness eyes she had ever seen on anyone. He slowly approached the group.

“Why hello there, my princess.” Came a purred. He took a hold of her hand and gave it a kiss.

 

The girls had hanged outside the kitchen while it seem Takao’s older cousins had came back. Oliver was busy serving them. All three of them stood in the kitchen making random comments.

“So, they are Catherine’s older brothers?” Maxine continued to peek on them. Takao nodded her head. “They kinda look strange…” Maxine’s eyes landed on the dark hair one. “though military one looks scary.” Maxine commented causing Takao to giggle.

“Grandpa was in the military.” Maxine’s gaze widen in disbelief. 

 

Makoto narrowed her gaze while Mikaru and Hikaru stayed back.

“This is not good… There is more of them.” Makoto bit her lower lip in frustration.

“They also hold bit of moon magic within them.” Mikaru added. Makoto stared at her cousin in awe while Hikaru only smiled.

“(Their family!)” he stated. The two girls looked at the boy in confusion before sighing.

“We still don’t understand you.” They shook their heads.

 

~W~

 

Outside, Tala had finally grasp hold of the charm. It seem to be a regular piece of paper to him, but Ray seems to scared the piece of paper.

“All right, now what?” Ray scratched his cheek nervously.

“Now we need to preform a cleanse ceremonial.” Catherine came over with Johnny.

“I can do one.” She volunteer. Ray looked over at her with a nervous look.

“Are you sure? Grandpa said its hard on the body.” Ray had leaped down to face his cousin.

“Please, do you honest think that little of me?” She wondered. Ray chuckled nervously. “We need to get the barrier up at any cost.” Catherine narrowed her gaze towards the house. There was a yelp of pain that caught their attention. Tala had laid on ground in a pile of limps.

“Hey! Don’t worry about me!” He groaned in pain. Catherine came over and helped him up. “Thanks.” He shot her a smile. She nodded before narrowing her gaze onto the paper charm.

“Is that?” Tala perked up.

“Yeah, coordinated to Ray, this was the thing that was stopping the barrier from occurring.” Catherine took the charm from Tala while Ray and Johnny gasp in horror.

“This symbol looks familiar… eh! What’s with that look!” Ray continued to grin nervously while Johnny looked uncomfortable.

 

“Nothing… Uh, how is grandpa doing?” Catherine’s expression had drop. Tala’s eyes widen in surprised.

“Not good…” she commented. “My brother is here to do some legal stuff since Grandpa has been in the hospital for awhile.” Ray’s expression had drop too.

“Yeah…” The sad look was soon replace with a look of determination.

“Look, we don’t have time to worry about him. We need to get this barrier up. I’ll go get ready.” Catherine headed to main house. Ray only shook his head.

“Geeze, doesn’t that woman ever relax?” He wondered.

“Heh… ye think this is bad, ye should have seen her during high school.” Johnny let out a sigh. Ray turn to face the red head. Tala perked up. “One of the professors had to force her to take time off for to relax, which didn’t help.” The two looked up at him. “I’ll get some wood.” Tala and Ray shared a look before shrugging. Tala had picked up the drop charm and pocket it without anyone noticing.

 

~W~

 

Catherine had entered into sacred temple wearing pure white kimono. Johnny had just finish setting the wood up, when the two had ran into each other.

“Uh… Sorry.” Catherine drop her gaze while Johnny looked down at her. “Look, you better leave, since this is going hot in here.” Johnny tilt his head to the side.

“Hot ye say?” He grinned before snapping his fingers. There was a spark before small flame appeared at the tip of his thumb. “Please, hot is my middle name!” He wore a cheese grin. Catherine crossed her arms before raising a brow.

“I thought it was Ronald.” She stated. Johnny turn pink at realization she was right. He clear his throat before going over to the fire pit.

“Anyway, intense heats don’t bother me.” He was able to light some scrap paper before tossing into the pile of wood. It took a moment before smoke began to fill the place. Then suddenly the place went dark. Johnny’s eyes widen in surprise. He couldn’t see a thing in front of him.

“Sorry, but I need to start preforming the ritual.” He could hear her foot steps as he tried to feel around.

“Okay, but where is-eh?” There was a gasp of surprise before Johnny realize what he had grabbed.

“Uh! Aye sorry!” Johnny quickly retracted his hand.

 

“Erm… it’s fine. But you could-” Johnny perked up as he felt Catherine’s fingers hover right over his arm. Then they drifted over to his stomach before they rested. Her palms were pressed up against him. Even though he couldn’t see, he could definitely feel. Her fingers curl around his shirt which had caused it to rise up. He began to wonder what she was doing. Her fingers began to creep up along his bare stomach. Her touch was gentle and hesitated.

“Catherine?” He spoke softly. There was a gasp of surprise before her touch was gone. “What is you want?” He could hear the nervously gulp.

“I-I…” Her voice was still filled with anguish, and it pain him to hear it. “At the moment,” she took a hesitated breath. “I… just want to feel you.” Johnny perked up as he wonder if he misheard.

“Eh? Come again?” A heavy sigh escape her.

“It’s been so long that even though I need to get this ceremony done. I still…” Johnny couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“Uh… what about.” Johnny scratch his cheek nervously.

“He’s worried about us…” She commented. Even though after the battle she had went to Johnny for comfortable. It seem to have bother the other red head. Catherine wasn’t sure what do to about it. "Maybe he feels uncomfortable because…” Johnny nodded. “Look… I understand if you don’t-” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise as she felt Johnny press his lips against hers. Then her gaze had soften as her eyes began to close. A soft sigh had escaped and it did wonders to his limbo. He broke the kiss with a sharp gasp while a whined left hers. He took a hold of her shoulders pushed her away because at the moment he didn’t trust himself.

 

“This is just sex?” He wondered softly. There was a soft pant that escaped her while she nodded. “Well?” It suddenly occurred to her, that he couldn’t see her.

“Oh! yes!” She squeaked out. She heard him gulp as he leaned in close. His warm breath tickle her senses as he hover over her neck.

“Because if I continued, I don’t think I can separated making love and sex.” She perked up. She was about to say something, but he cut her off with another kiss. This one with a little more harsher than the first one. He took a nip at her bottom lip causing her to gasp out. He had took the opportunity to push his tongue in and probe her mouth. It was intense as she found herself clinging onto him. When they broke apart, he began to laid soft kissed along her jaw to her neck, which caused her to gasp out followed with a whimpered.

 

She wasn’t sure how they ended on the floor, but there they were. She laid sprawl out on the wooden floor with Johnny hovering right above her. The fire began to spark to life, it was like it was tied to his emotions. It was soft amber at the moment, but it had created enough light for them to see each other. He stared down nervously at her while she mind began to get lost in pleasure.

 

~W~

 

Takao perked up as she looked over at the sacred shrine. Her ears twitch ever so slightly. Ray came over with more wood.

“Do you think she’s gonna need more wood?” Takao flinched in surprise while her face had deepen in colour. Ray stared at his sister. “Hey, are you all right?” She quickly turn away from him.

“Uh! Yeah! Don’t you have training or something!” She spoke rather harshly. Ray arched a brow as Takao continued to squirm within her spot. She would give the shrine a look before her face had deepen in colour.

“You wouldn’t happen to know what is going on in there do you?” Ray asked with a rather bored tone. Takao gasp in surprised before shaking her head.

“No! I have no idea!” She shouted. She step up from her spot.

“Hey!” Manabu stood at the door way. “Mr. Starlight is heading back to the hospital. He thinks its best if you guys go with him.” Takaos’ eyes widen while Ray drop his gaze. 

“You go Takao. I’ll stay and watch the place okay?” Takao nodded as she quickly stood up.

“Ray, I think you should go too.” Manabu added. Ray’s eyes widen. “if not for yourself then for Takao.” Ray gulp nervously before nodding. He was slow with his movements as he followed after. They met up with Hiro and Maxine at the archers before disappearing down the stairs. Manabu’s brows were frown together in concern. She grind her teeth together as she clenched her hand.

“Why… why do bad things happen to such good people?” She wondered aloud. Makoto watched the brunette in awe while Mikaru and Hikaru were busy with Oliver.

 

Then Manabu was about to go inside there was a prickling of cold hitting the back of her neck. Her eyes widen in horror.

“No… Crap! Oliver!” She dash inside. The young man looked up at her in surprise. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at the children who stared at her with quizzical looks. Oliver’s eyes widen in surprise before they took on their usual softness.

“{I understand, I will keep an eye on them.} Makoto!” He called the other girl. Makoto narrowed her gaze as she walked over. “Come! Lets make rice balls!” He smiled. Makoto arch a suspicious brow while Mikaru cheered happily. Manabu bolted out of the kitchen and began searching for Tala.

 

~W~

 

Mariah narrowed her gaze as she watched the car leave. She had hope her spell on the old man will hold up.She could sense the huge power of moon magic leaving with the car. She knew it was her time to attack and get the kids. She quickly climb the stairs.

 

~W~

 

“Where did that stupid Takao went!” Makoto demanded. Oliver stared at the child in confusion while Mikaru narrowed her gaze.

“Stop calling her that!” She shouted. Makoto’s eyes widen before they took their usual sharp edge.

“What?”

“She is not stupid! She is easily distracted because she is having a hard time controlling her magic!” Mikaru snapped. Makoto tremble as her younger cousin continued to chew her out. “These people have done nothing but been nice to us! Your behaviour is no longer acceptable! Takao!” Makoto’s eyes widen in surprise. There was an odd glow surrounding her cousin. “You need-” Makoto quickly bolted from the room.

“Makoto!” Oliver called out. Hikaru stared in awe at his sister.

 

Makoto ran outside. Tears stream down her face as she shook her head. “No! NO!” She shouted. “It can’t be!”

“What can’t be?” Came a soft voice. Makoto gasp in surprised. Her eyes widen in horror when she recognize the woman before her. “Hmm? What is wrong little dragon?” Came a sadistic smile. “Miss your mommy?” Makoto let out a scream of terror.

 

When Oliver darted outside, he spotted Makoto being held captive by one of the dark moon people. He narrowed his gaze.

“{Children! Go find Manabu!}” Mikaru gasp in horror when she came into view while Hikaru narrowed his gaze. “{Now!}” Oliver yelled. Mikaru was frozen in fear as she stood tremble before the adult. Hikaru grabbed a hold of his sister and began to drag her away.

“NO! We have to help her!” Mikaru struggle against her brother.

“{We are!}” he hissed. Oliver took a step towards the priestess.

 

“Oh? What do we have here? A handsome stranger?” She purred. Oliver recognize one word, which caused him to chuckle.

“{I only serve to please.}” he took a bow. Mariah arch a brow in suspicious. “{Now! Unicolyon Power!}” came a shout. Mariah’s eyes widen as the handsome stranger had change before her. His clothes were soon covered by odd coloured armour. “{On guard milady! If you know what’s good for you!}” Mariah narrowed her gaze.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! But I am not letting this child go! So Ha!” Mariah unleash a fire attack. Unicolyon was able to dodge the first attack before he darted towards her with his rapier. She gasp in horror as she used her speed to dodge his swipes. 

 

She narrowed her gaze before leaping away from his attacks. She landed on branch. She grind her teeth as she narrowed her gaze onto her opponent. Then she looked at the unconscious child. She had to. She set the child down before leaping up into the air and unleashing her dark fire. She had to get that child back at any cost. She took out her staff when she landed. Unicolyon shifted on his feet on easily as he looked at his enemy.

“Please goddess of darkness!” She became praying. “Give me the strength to defeat this enemy!”

 

~W~

 

There was a gasp of pleasure that escape Catherine. Johnny grunt before he slow his pace. The fire was roaring beside them, but Catherine seem to be lost in a daze.

“Cat?” He gentle jerk the young woman forward so he could look into her face.. Then she had stiffen within his grasp which had caused him to flinch back in surprise. Then with surprising strength she had shoved him onto his back. He grunt in pain. He was about to shout up until he was sheath in that familiar warm heat. “Cat.” He grunt out as she slowly moved her hips. He stared up at her in concern as she appeared to be lost in thought. He was about to move her until she snapped her hips into place. 

“Don’t…” came her voice. He blinked in surprised up at her.

“Hm! Aye just want to make sure, aye haven’t sent yer to heaven yet darling.” He purred. She narrowed her gaze as she continued on with her slow thrusts. It was concerning.

 

~W~

 

Mariah growled under her breath as she was able to blast the blue knight away before blocking an attack from pink knight. It annoyed her that sailor girl seem to be telling the knights where her weakness were. She was still annoyed that she couldn’t call upon her goddess. She was stuck using her own magic.

 

~W~

 

Jiji smiled as he stood before Catherine who looked around in confusion. “I am glad to see you taking the helm.” Catherine turn around in surprise as she narrowed her gaze onto the old dragon. 

“Where am I?” She found herself to be some sort of void. There seem to be nothing but trees surrounding her, or so she thought there were trees rustling in the wind.

“To put it simply, You are in the spiritual realm.” Jiji replied. Catherine continued to look around.

“It’s quiet for now because I am still in control.” Catherine perked up. “But it seems whatever moon magic I have left is disappearing.” Catherine’s eyes widen.

“The barrier?” Jiji only smiled saddly.

“Yees…”

“But I am working on it.” Jiji perked up before shooting Catherine a look.

“Are you now?” The surrounding had change to back to the shrine, where she and Johnny were in a fits of passion. Catherine’s cheeks turn bright red while jiji continued to grin.

“Now, normally I would have a trouble with this sort of thing since this is supposed to be a cleansing temple.” Catherine shifted her gaze away from Jiji while her pants along with Johnny’s grunts had filled her mind. “But consider the lad is lending his power as well, I think I can make exceptation.” Catherine perked up to that piece of news. “The new barrier will be stronger and more powerful than the last one.” Catherine’s gaze widen in disbelief.

“That’s great!” But then she narrowed her gaze onto the youthful figure before her. “But what is the cost?” Jiji turn to face her. She narrowed her gaze onto him while he wore his cocky grin.

“That you and him are the power source.” Catherine arch a brow.

“Is that it?” Jiji nodded.

“Yes, that is it.” Catherine looked relief.

“Great! Then-” There was a tremor that hadshook the shrine enough that she could feel in the spiritual realm.

 

“It looks like things are getting lively out there, are you ready for the responsibility of this barrier?” Catherine snapped her attention to Jiji.

“Yes! As captain of the Shikyo, and bodyguard of the moon princess. I take full responsibility of the barrier.” He nodded his head in understanding. Then he took a step forward. Then she flinched back in surprise. She hesitanted as he wrapped his arms around her. A pink blush appeared upon her cheeks. “Jiji!”

“Shh… allow me to enjoy this one moment.” They soon floated back down to realm of humans. Catherine let out a sharp gasp as she felt herself reached her peak.It took her moment to realize that Johnny was still going. When she open her eyes, all she could see was Jiji. A sharp gasp of surprise escape her as her cheeks turn red.

“What’s wrong darling?” Came the distorted voice. She didn’t know what to do as she watched Jiji’s face fade away into Johnny’s. “Cat?” Came his voice. Catherine panted as she took her in surroundings.

 

“John.. I-“ a loud explosion had interrupted her. Johnny narrowed his gaze into a glare while Catherine looked startled.

“It looks like our earth shattering sex wasn’t one causing the tremors.” Catherine turn pink at the comment. “Come on love.” Johnny quickly stood up. He went looking around for his clothes. Jiji’s image kept flickering in and out of focus. “Cat?” Catherine quickly snapped out of it. “Right!” In a flash the two had transform into their soldier form.

 

~W~

 

Outside in the court yard, Mariah was pin down by all three warriors. She narrowed her gaze as she looked at her staff.

“My goddess!” She looked desperately at the wand. She clenched tightly onto the item. Then she felt it. It was a weak pulse, but she could her goddess’s power flowing through her. She didn’t understand, but with new power she knew she could defeat these sailor guardian. Until…

 

 

“What is the meaning of this!” Mariah’s gaze had snapped towards the feminine voice that broke through the chaos. “This is a sacred temple! Place where people come for comfort and advise!” Came a growl.

“Heh… comfort…” Came a hiss. Metal’s cheeks turn slightly pink at the comment while a snicker had filled the air. Mariah narrowed her gaze onto her new opponents. She recognize them from before, but seeing them up close. It couldn’t be. They were thousand years into the pass.

“How dare you-”

“I surrender!” Mariah bow down. Metal blinked in surprise as she stared at the priestess.

“Well.. that was easier than Aye thought it would be.” Spoke salamlyon. Ice only rolled his eyes as he and Unicolyon kept their weapons on Mariah.

 

“Then tell me why should I believe you?” Wondered Metal as she slowly approached the other woman. Mariah gulp nervously as she slowly raised her gaze.

“Because what the old man said was right! Once I placed the dark curse on him, my goddess will appeared before me.” Metal was thrown for a loop. “I am a servant of temple for Goddess of death. My loyalty is to the goddess.” Mariah spoke up.

“And tell us who is your goddess!” Sailor Spirit hissed.

“That one!” Mariah pointed with a delicate finger. 


	28. Finding the flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new enemy in town and who are these mysterious girls? Will our heroes find out or do they even want to?? Stay tune to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and work.... That's what's been keeping me distracted and very busy. I apologize, for not getting this story done sooner! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 28 Finding the flame

 

“And tell us who is your goddess!” Sailor Spirit panted between breaths. She was the only one was most injuries, but refuse to bad down in front of the others. Once Oliver had step in, it gave her chance to analyze her own injuries. She had a few minor burns, which would heal if she could take care of it quickly. She couldn’t believe the strength these mysterious warriors had. This so called priestess, definitely a fighter, though she heard rumours that Catherine was a known to be a dancer in her past life.

“That one!” The priestess pointed a delicate finger towards Soldier Metal, who looked surprised by the claim.

“Well… Look at that lassie, yer couldn’t be happy with being a warrior, so yer go make yourself a goddess.” Came the taunted.

“I don’t believe you-”

“Fine! Then what do I need to do prove myself!” Came a growl. The priestess stood before them with her clothes torn and ripped. The group looked nervously towards each other.

 

 

“Then how about tell us why you’re here!” Sailor Spirit shouted. The priestess chuckled.

“I thought that would be obvious.” The group looked amongst themselves. “We were sent to reiterative white moon dragon who traveled from the distances future.” Spoke the priestess. “Their presents here is causing a disruption within the timelines.” Spoke the woman. Sailor Spirit walked over to Metal who kept her guard.

“Well?”

“I can’t see any fault from what she’s telling us.” She murmured back.

“Then why do you seek the white moon dragon!” Soldier Ice demanded. The priestess just shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t get paid enough to know that type of knowledge.” Stated the priestess. There was a growl before metal step forward.

“Hey! Wait-” The soft armour dissolve to reveal the white kimono as Catherine stood before the woman.

“If I find out that you are lying to us. I will personally kill you myself.” Catherine whisper to priestess. “take her to the storage shed.” Unicolyon and Soldier Ice nodded as they took a hold of woman and disappeared.

“Are you sure that was good idea?” Wondered Spirit.

“No, but we have guests showing up, so you better de-transform.” Catherine whisper back. Sailor Spirit gasp as she quickly did as she was told.Salamlyon had return back to Johnny, though without so much clothing. Manabu screamed in horror as the red darted back inside the sacred shrine. Catherine rubbed her temple in mild annoyances. Then sound of someone slowly climbing the steps had caught her attention.

 

 

It was one of her brothers. The middle one, she couldn’t remember his name, but he had a stiff look to him as he walked over towards her.

“Where were you?” He demand as he stalked towards her. She looked him over.

“Busy, why does it matter to do you?” His eyes widen briefly before they took on their usual sharp glare.

“I don’t appreciate your tone.” He replied.

“And I don’t appreciated your presents, but it seems we can’t have what we want.” She stated with a bit. His lips purse into a firm line as he narrowed his gaze onto her.

“You don’t realize why we’re here do you.” Catherine’s gaze had soften.

“What do you mean?” There was an edge to her voice.

“Catherine!” Came a loud sob. Catherine’s eyes widen in surprise. It was Takao, her eyes red and puff. Tears continued to stream down her face. “Oh Cat!” The teen bolted forward and clung onto the young woman. Catherine kept her stands.

“Takao?” The teen went on blabbering but only choke out sobs had escaped her. “Takao? I don’t understand what you’re saying!” Came a hiss. Takao just stared at her with a look of hopeless.

 

 

“Cat…” Catherine perked up. She took note of his remorseful tone. Ray had finally return at much slower pace than Takao. His face was just as tear strain as Takao’s. His lower lip tremble as he stared at her. “Cat He-“ Ray licked his lips nervously as he drop his gaze. He seem to be struggling with something while Catherine narrowed her gaze. He clenched his eyes close while his hands balled up into fists. “His gone…” Ray managed to choke out into a whisper. Catherine’s eyes widen in horror before shaking her head.

 

“No…” Flashes of Jiji wishing her farewell appeared before her mind’s eye. “NO!” His sadden look suddenly made sense to her. The young woman found herself loosing the ability to stand. She had drop down onto the stone ground with Takao and Ray at her side. Takao was a bawling mess while Ray cried softly and Catherine was shell shock. She couldn’t believe it.

 

It couldn’t be true. There was no way, he could be gone.

 

 

She raised her gaze towards her brother. He had a solemn look plaster across his face which pissed her off because he knew. It was the only reason why any of them had show up. She narrowed her gaze as she felt hot tears travel down her cheek.

 

“You knew!” She snarled. His expression didn’t change as he continued to look at her. “You knew why and didn’t bother to say anything.” She spitted out in anger. He let out a heavy sigh before squatting down to her level. He met her hot glare as she cradle Takao’s head against her bosom. Ray was leaning against her shoulder crying softly. 

“Yes, but it was a truth you weren’t willing to accept.” He simple stated. Her eyes widen at the remark before she return her gaze back towards Takao. She had tighten her hold onto the two teens before her as a loud sob had escaped her.

 

 

 

~W~

 

“What do you mean Mariah isn’t returning!?” Came a low growl. Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto Joseph and Dunga. It seems only two were willing to see him.

“We are still analyzing her last of communication…” Joseph replied as he was hesitated with his news. “But the conclusion is… she might have switch sides.”

“Get out!” The two flinched in surprise. “I SAID GET OUT!” The sudden feeling of weightless caught the two off guard as they were flung across main communication area. Joseph wince as he felt himself being lifted from the area. He couldn’t understand what was going on with their leader.

“Don’t worry mate… Aye got ye.” Joseph watched as Ozuma seeming to be communicating with the future.

 

But…. How? Aren’t we low on time crystals?

 

Joseph found himself in the medical bay. He was trying to make sense of what he saw. His sister came into view. She seem to be scowling Dunga for something.

How can he communicate?

 

His vision soon began blur before darkness had filled them.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Mariam narrowed her gaze as she continued to jolt down notes. Dunga sat in the chair watching as the data began to stream in with from Joseph’s injuries.

 

“The boy has a minor concussion….” He commented. Mariam frozen as she tilted her head towards her brother. She was relief to know that his skull had fracture, but source of impact had cause some of his brain to swell. So she decided to keep him under to monitor his stats. Though if it was her, Joseph probably do the same…

“That and exhaustion, that would explain why he passed out.” She added in. Dunga shifted his head towards her. “There is also some minor swelling with his brain, which I am keeping a close eye on.” There was a sniffle as she quickly swipe away the tears. She needed to keep it together. She couldn’t allow for this to occur any more.

 

“Well… since most of the family is in here. I think I will take on the next mission if that is okay with ye.” Mariam perked up. Dunga stood up and began to rotate his joints.

“I am sorry, I forgot to ask, how are you feeling?” A loud bark of laugher had escape the man.

“No worries lass, Aye made of tougher stuff than that boy.” Mariam drop her gaze. “Besides, it looks like the little lady needs some sleep as well.” Dunga had gotten up in her personal space. He had tilted her chin up to face him. “Look at yea…. Dark circles and all…” Mariam didn’t flinch away or try to move. She allowed the blond to touch her. He leaned in close as she tilted her head to the side. “Get some sleep…” He breath against her lips as he let go of her. Mariam’s eyes widen as Dunga had left.

 

 

 

 

 

~W~

 

It was bright and sunny day for mourning. Takao was in awe at the many people that came over to paid their respects to her grandfather. There were a lot of martial arts masters who gave wine and their wives came with flowers. The gifts had filled the living room and the practice room of the house. The door bell rang, and she ran over to get it. When she open it, it was one she wasn’t excepting to see. The one person who set her heart a flutter. Standing before her was Lee, who was wearing a black suit. His cheeks turn pink at the sight of the girl. Instead of wearing a suit like her brothers, Takao was given a simple black dress.

 

“Uh… Sorry for you loss, my mum sent these.” In his hands were a bouquet of white roses. Takao took them with a blush.

“Thank you.” She spoke quietly. Lee nodded as he shifted from foot to foot. “Oh! Would you like to come inside?” Lee looked hesitated.

“Is he in there?” Lee wondered nervously. Takao tilted her head to the side in confusion. “I guess not,” he chuckled nervously before entering into the house.

“Come.” Takao simply stated. Lee turn pink as he followed the young girl. When they entered the kitchen, he was in awe at the huge amount of bake goods that were piled up. “Coming through with more flowers!” Takao claim loudly as she pulled out a stepping stool. Catherine let out a growl of frustration.

 

“Damn it! I get it! They sent their sympathy, but why so many flowers!” Catherine slammed the oven close. She stood in heels, with a black Victoria style dress with white pearls and earring. She wore an apron as she walked around. Takao found a vase where she place the roses.

“Uh.. Miss Kinomiya?” Catherine slowly rolled her head towards the teen as she glared at him. It didn’t help that her eyes were still red from crying. “You know what never mind…” Lee’s voiced died as he drop his gaze. He was very scared of the young woman at the moment.

 

“Oh don’t mind her, she’s still mourning.” Takao stated with a sad smile. Lee nodded. Setting the flowers down, Takao grabbed a plate of cupcakes and took a hold of Lee’s hand. Confused, Lee allowed himself be dragged around. He was taken to the Kinomiya’s private garden, which was inner part of the house. It was quiet and cool in the area. Takao set down the treats and began eating them. “You should have one.” Lee nodded as he took one. He looked at it before shifting his gaze towards her.

“How are you doing? eh!” His eyes widen in surprise when he spotted her stuffing two cupcakes into her mouth. She ate them so fast, it was very surprising.

 

“Sorry…” she swallowed the food. “I’m…”

“Adjusting, I get it.” Lee smiled. “I was the same way when my father had died.” Takao perked up.

“Your father is gone?” Lee nodded.

“Yeah, it happen sometime last year, some sort of coma.” Takao’s eyes widen in surprised. “It was odd, but the doctor’s couldn’t do anything about it.” Lee’s expression had drop then he perked up. “Uh! What I’m trying to say is I understand what you’re going through.” Takao smiled softly as she moved closer to Lee. The teen was surprise at the sudden physical contract. His cheeks were red as he looked down at Takao.

“Lee…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Lee leaned in closer to her body warmth before wrapping an arm around the girl.

“No problem.” He took another cupcake and began to eat it.

 

~W~

 

In the kitchen, Kai was sitting at the table with Ray and the dual hair teen was stuffing his face with mocha cakes. Ray frown his brows together in concern.

“Dude… I think you need to slow down.” Kai narrowed his gaze to glare. He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth and took a big swig of water.

“Never! These are too good!” He stated with a growl. Catherine came over with another tray of moochi cakes. Kai began to pile up his plate, but his hand got smacked. He flinched in pain while he retracted his hand. He was about to yell at the person until he receive a glare.

“That’s enough! Anymore, and you’re gonna make yourself sick!” Catherine growled. “Besides, this is not only stress baking.” Ray noticed the other package with name tags.

“They are thank you gifts?” Catherine nodded.

“Yes, as we receive gifts for sympathy, we need to return gifts of thanks.” Catherine stated. Kai looked around at the crazy amount of booze and flowers that filled the living room.

“I didn’t realize the old man had some many friends.” Kai stated.

“Neither did I, but I guess since our parents death. He took over reign.”

“What do you mean you’re going to sell it!” Came an angry growl. Hiro and Edward came storming into the Kitchen.

“The place isn’t making any money, besides, we can put the children into private schools, where they are being taken care of.” Edward stated. Hiro narrowed his gaze. Catherine perked up.

 

“What is going on?” She walked over towards the two. The men calm down before looking at their female cousin.

“There seems to be some issues with Grandfather’s will.” Hiro stated. Catherine tilt her head to the side.

“Meaning what?” Edward let out a heavy sigh.

“The heir to the Kinomiya estate is the one who is in control of some force field.” Catherine’s eyes widen in surprised as did the boys. “But since that’s not a clear cut way-”

“That leaves Edward in charge of the estate.” Hiro pouted.

“Edward? Why Edward?”

“Because he is the eldest one in the family.” Hiro stated with a growl. Catherine shifted her gaze to her older brother who was busy eating one of the cupcakes.

“Boy these are good! Catherine! You are an amazing chief!” Smiled the older man. “Besides, with Hiro’s education in archaeology. Who else is there to take over the temple?” Catherine narrowed her gaze.

“What about Ray? He is a kinomiya male.” Edward shifted his gaze to his dark hair cousin. It was true, the boy was kinomiya, but not a true one. He was there when his aunt and uncle had adopted the young babe since they were having trouble convincing another baby.

 

“He’s too young.” Edward simply stated. Catherine narrowed her gaze.

“And I am not option?” Catherine arch a brow while Edward smile as he looked at his younger sister.

 

“Well, you are legal an adult right?” Edward moved around the kitchen. “Which gives you every right to fight for inheritances of this place.” Catherine narrowed her gaze onto her older man. “But I’ve heard rumours that there might not be wedding.” Edward casual looked at his nails. “Something about a mistrust?” He arched a brow. Catherine’s stand had stiffen, which had caused Edward’s sly smile to stretch even further. “Now I hope you realize that you are legally underage in the crown state of her Majesty.” Edward stated. Catherine arch a brow.

 

“The state of her Majesty? What sort of bullshit are you pulling here Edward!” She growled. Hiro gave a little cheer. Edward pulled a piece of paper and handed to Catherine. To her surprise, it was her birth certificated. Revealing she was born in London England.

“Now, you may be an adult in your home country, but here in Japan. You’re still underage unless you marry someone of age.” Edward smiled. Ray and Kai looked over Catherine’s shoulder as she glared at the two. They quickly sat down.

 

“Fine, I will marry.” Edward perked up while Hiro looked hopeful. “Can someone call Oliver?”

“!” All the males were in surprised by the statement. Catherine wore a sly smile upon her face.

 

 

~W~

 

Mariah had left coded message for Joseph as she hope it got through. Though she began to wonder if she should be more worried about herself at the moment. She was kind of lock up in tiny build, which she could easily escaped if she wanted to, but the raw power she felt from her goddess. She couldn’t possible pass up that opportunity.The door to her temporary cell had open up. She wince at the sudden floating of light before her jailer came into focus. All them were wearing dark clothing. She didn’t understand why.

“Get up.” Commanded one of the younger males. He seem to be cutest one out of the group. Though he sounded exhausted as she walked out in the main area of the grounds. “All right, you’re free to go.” Mariah looked surprised.

“What?”

“Yeah.” Stated the young man as he headed towards the main house.

“Wait!” She grasp a hold of their arm. The young man had narrowed his gaze onto her. She suddenly release her hold. “Why?”

“Because at the moment, we have other things to worry about us. And we don’t need some craze dark moon nut job blowing everything up.” Mariah narrowed her gaze at being called crazy.

“Hey! I have you know-”

“Look, you don’t have any information for us, so-”

 

“Ray!” Came a voice. Mariah perked up. “Is that…” Looking pass the young man, Mariah seen what she thought was a very petite looking girl. They came rushing over. “Are you the dark moon agent?” Mariah gulp nervously as she felt large amount of white moon magic coming the petite girl. She kept her guard up as she stared at the young girl before her.

“Ye-yes…” she spoke with hesitation. The girl before her radiated innocents and pure. Mariah began to wonder if she was wrong about her goddess’s power. This child alone could destroy her if she wanted. Mariah gulp nervously.

 

“Why so scared?” Came the mellow voice. Mariah perked up. Standing at the entrances was her proclaim goddess.She looked less of a goddess and more normal looking.

“Well considering I am severally out number, and being held against my will-” Mariah pointed out.

“Cut the crap!” Mariah perked up. “This place is easily escapable for someone of your abilities.” Catherine slowly approached Mariah. But Mariah also took note how Catherine had placed herself in between her and the girl. Mariah cock a smile.

“True, this simple wooden shed doesn’t provide much for a jail cell, but the surround barrier does.” Catherine arch a quizzical brow while Mariah note of young woman’s expression. “It is much more complex than the previous one. I fear if I leave the protection of this tiny shed, that I might be turn into dust.” Mariah declared. There was a scoff that escaped the young man.

 

“Please! You expect us to believe that?” Mariah narrowed her gaze onto him. “We fought with you on the main grounds.” He stated. Mariah glared at the young man as she tighten her hold on her staff. “Your pretty little words do flatter, but they don’t device us.” Mariah was about to step forward until she noticed something. She couldn’t release her hold on the staff.

“What is going on! How did you do this!” She screeched at the trio.

“It’s just extra protection for us since you insist on staying here.” The young woman stated. Mariah was about to scream in frustration but remembered why she choose to stay. She took a deep breath.

 

“I want to be cleanse.” She spoke up. Silence greeted her. She cock to her head to the side as she looked at the group. “What? Did you not hear what I said! I want to be cleanse-”

“Yes we heard you.” The young woman was sounding more and more annoyed. “What do you say Takao?” Mariah’s eyes widen as her gaze drop towards the girl. “Do you think you can do it?” The petite girl looked nervously as she twirl her thumbs around.

“I know can, but not knowing what is going to happen after…” She trailed off which made Mariah even more nervous.

“You’re letting that little girl cleanse me!” Mariah was shocked as she gave the young woman a look of desperation. This had arouse the young woman’s attention.

“Yes, she is the only one in our group who can, and with that. Takao, you better do it now.”

“Wait! Don’t I get-” The girl name Takao had pulled out a pink brooch from a hidden pocket. She clench the small item close to her chest and began a soft chant. Mariah was cut off mid sentence when she was swallowed whole by a bright blinding lighting. She gasp in horror as she was surrounded by the warm glow. Mariah didn’t know what was going on until the light had died.

 

 

 

There was someone nudging her while distances voices seem to get clearer. “Hey… Hey! Wake up!” Came a the voice. Mariah groan as she found herself on the floor. She flutter her eyes open in awe. Then she looked down at her body in confusion. She held her hands out in front and flexing her fingers. “Uh… Cat.” The young woman squatted down to her level.

“Are you okay?” Mariah perked up. Her eyes widen in realization.

“I’m….” She took a shaky breath. “My soul and entire being has been purify.” Her voice was trembling, but she didn’t care. Then tears peak at the corner of her eyes before she lunging herself onto the young woman. “Thank you so much!” She could no longer feel Ozuma or the strange man in the cloak. Their holds has been release from her.

 

~W~

 

Catherine shot the two a look. Takao was mostly relief when Mariah had awoken a moment or two later. Ray nodded before pulling Takao away.

“But Ray…” she began to whine.

“No buts Takao.” Catherine began as she gentle rubbed Mariah’s back. “Besides, you two are needed else where at the moment.” Takao’s eyes widen before she drop her gaze. She followed her brother out of the shed. The soft cries of Mariah still followed and lingered. Takao has never seen someone so happy to be purify by the crystal. She wondered about Tala and Catherine. She remember Catherine being awkward about it and the thing with Tala.Looking back over her shoulder, Takao knew this was a right thing to do.

 

 

“Ray…” She began. The older teen perked up as he looked over at his sister. “Do you think… The rest of the spectre clan would want to be purify?” She wondered. Ray was surprised by the comment before thinking about it.

“I don’t know Takao…” Ray cast a glances toward the shed. “I think Mariah was special case.” Takao’s expression had drop. “Besides, she looks very happy to have been purify by you.” Takao smiled as she lean closer to Ray.

“Thanks Ray! You always know what to say!” Ray felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly shifted his gaze.

“Yeah… no problem pipsqueak.” Ray began to pick up his pace while it took Takao awhile to realize what the guy had said. 

 

 

~W~

 

Mariam narrowed her gaze as she looked over the last scans she had of Mariah. They all seem normal to her besides being slightly anxious. Mariam continued to look through the file. Then she let out a heavy sigh.   
“This doesn’t make sense!” She growled out. “What would convinces a woman to leave her family?” It was the last piece of information that Joseph had translate for them

 

~~She left because of a higher calling.~~

 

 

 

Mariam’s eyes widen as an idea had occurred to her. She went to her computer and began going over the last bits of data she had left. It was beginning to make sense to her. She need to get to next target. She quickly stood up from the deskand ran from it. On the screen still blink Mariah’s last recorded stats. 


	29. An icy escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new enemy in town and who are these mysterious girls? Will our heroes find out or do they even want to?? Stay tune to find out!

Sailor Takao R Chapter 29 Icy Escapes

 

 

The sound of keys clicking on a keyboard had filled the air followed by a frustrated growled. Manabu had narrowed her gaze onto the screen before her as she continued to ignored the whining done by her dear friends. Then there was one particular loud whined followed by some clapping which disrupted her thoughts.

“Arg! I don’t know how you keep doing it!” Maxine whined out loud. Tala chuckled nervously. “I mean, I read through the beginner guide to chess and everything.”

“Its because he has focus.” Manabu commented as she continued on with her analyze. Tala perked up with interested. “But you are only beginner Maxine, and I am sure Mr. Valkov would like someone more challenging right?” Smiled the brunette. Tala nervously rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Heh… It’s fine really!” Tala nervously chuckled as he could sense where Manabu was going with her words. “Its only a small game I picked up while in Europe.” He confess. Hikaru perked up as he looked up at the paler red head. “It seems the guys have a bit of a competition between themselves with a game of chess!” Manabu perked up.

“Really? You played against Master Jurgens?” Wondered Manabu. Tala nodded.

“Yeah… it seem that was only way to communicated with them on friendly terms.” Tala grinned nervously.

“I wanna match!” Manabu began setting up the pieces while Tala nervously tried to decline. “No! If someone who was taught by Master Jurgens, then I want a match too!” Tala let out a heavy sigh, but he soon capture by the strategic of chess. He found himself getting lost in the movement of the pieces before realizing he had won the game.

“Check- Uhh?” he was about to declared his win without remorse. Then when he looked up, he began wonder if it was the right choice. Manabu was glaring at the board before shifting over to look at him. He flinched in fear wondering what she was going to do.

 

She wasn’t petty enough to eliminate his tutoring students? Was she???!!

 

Tala gulped nervously as Manabu continued to growl at him. Then out of the blue, Hikaru “accidentally” kicked over the board. 

“Eh!?”

“Hikaru!” Both exclaim. Hikaru shifted his gaze between the two while Makoto looked bored.

“How can anyone find this game exciting?” Wondered the girl. The two adults flinched while Maxine giggled. Mikaru was reading a book in her lap, but kept asking what few words meant.

“Uh well…”

“Chess is a game what helps shape the mind while allowing their cognitive process to makes precise and calm decisions.” Manabu informed. Makoto perked up with interested.

“It helps shapes the mind?” Tala nodded his head.

“Yes. But not only that, it also helps keeps the mind sharp too!” Hikaru happily went over and sat in Tala’s lap. Makoto looked nervous as she stared at the pale red head. “ I am surprise someone like you Manabu has time to learn the game of chess.” Smiled the red head. Manabu took a moment to allow the commitment to sink in. “Not only are you great student, but I am surprise you can keep up with your grades-”

 

“Stop it!” Manabu spoke up. Maxine and Hikaru both looked up in surprise. “You are doing the exact same thing as I am.” Tala was surprised by Manabu’s tone. “So your compliments are are insulting to not only to my intelligences, but to everyone else who came before me.” She stated with a growl while Tala looked confused.

“Uh… I am sorry, I didn’t realize it, but who did you mean-”

“The knights!” She snapped. Tala’s gaze had widen. “Those men were able to achieve great marks while doing nightly raids. And how dare you forget even yourself!” She sneered without even realizing it. Then she blinked in surprise when she felt someone touching her. Looking down at her hand, she noticed it was Tala. The young man was caress her hand.

“No Miss Saien…. You need to relax.” His tone was calm and it held authority. “And what you are doing is amazing.” His piercing blue eyes caused her too shiver as she gulp nervously. “Not everyone can do what you can do. You are a very remarkable woman.” He stated. Manabu felt herself flush as she looked away from the red head.

“Oh Mr. Valkov….Tala…” She murmured his name under her breath. She looked up at him, he wore pleasant smile that set her heart a flutter.

 

“Wow Tala!” Maxine suddenly appeared at the redhead’s side. “Do you know how to charm the ladies.” She chuckled. “Should Catherine be worried? Or do you think I am amazing too?” The blond tried fishing. Manabu drop her gaze as she suddenly felt flustered.

“Of course!” He gave the young blonde his full attention. “Your smile brings everyone joy. Because it allows them to feel calm even when they are facing dangerous.” Maxine’s cheeks turn pink at the commented. Makoto continued to narrowed her gaze onto the red head as Mikaru came over and asked the man to read her a story. The twins sat comfortable on his legs as he began reading them a book.

 

~W~

 

Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto old city of Tokyo. He was annoyed that his stupid priestess had went got herself capture. “How dare you betray me Mariah!” Came a low growl. Now he can longer feel her presents. He soon brought up files that Salima had collected on the metal dragon. He found her true identify within the files, and her place of residents.

“Dear Miss Kinomiya… it seems you have some business holding occurring within the city.” A strange building had appeared on the screen.

“Uh Master Ozuma?” Came a hesitant voice. Ozuma tilted his head. “Miss Mariam has wish to inform ye that she proceeding with the genetic upgrades ye requested for Agent Drigger.” Ozuma nodded his head.

“Good… Tell me Dunga…” The young man perked up. “What do you think happens to traitors when they leave the our precious clan?” Dunga’s gaze widen.

 

“Mariah left?” Ozuma nodded as a video clip of Mariah preforming human religious event. Dunga stared wide eye at he continued to watch the clip.

“Now, she is nothing but an ordinary human.” Dunga flinched in realization as he noticed how happy she looked in her new rituals.“What do you know of this building?” On the screen was a picture of a rook.

 

“It’s a chess piece sir. Used in a strategist broad game, Aye heard his Prince often like playing the game.” Ozuma narrowed his gaze.

“I see… And did you know this place is now a crystal point?” Dunga’s eyes widen in surprise. “I need someone to corrupted it! Do you understand? Dunga?” The young man gulp nervously before nodding his head. “Good… Go make sure of it!” Dunga bow as he took his leave. Ozuma narrowed his gaze.

“Your royal highness…” The place had soon faded back to an image of Catherine. “I will make sure that you won’t live long enough to see that future.” Ozuma narrowed his gaze as a time crystal crack within his grasp. 

 

~~~~~

 

Dunga let out a nervous sigh. “Mariah… She is a normal human being…” Dunga frown his brows together in wonder. He looked down at his hand.

“Oi!” The huge blond flinch as he looked up to see his younger cousin marching over towards him. “What did the boss want?” Joseph took the files from his hands while Mariam was busying watching computer screen. She was so focus on her work. “Another crystal point to corrupt?” Joseph looked up at the blond. “Doesn’t he realize how busy we are!” Came a sneer.

“It’s fine.” Dunga shifted his gaze back towards his younger cousin. He had fail to notice that Mariam had turn to look at him. “Aye will take care of it. Yous guys keep working on Sal.” Joseph chuckled.

 

“Feh! Wouldn’t dream of ever quit.” Joseph smiled brightly to himself. “She is our top priority right now.” Joseph shifted his gaze back to the healing pod. He was able to change up the mechanics opponents of it for Mariam to use for surgery needed. “This machine is my pride and joy now!” He grinned as he tapped the side of the huge hulking metal pod.

“Dunga!” The blond flinch as he straighten his form. Mariam came strolling over. His gaze widen at her appearances. She had dark circles on bottom of her lids. “So, is it true on what happen to Mariah?” Dunga was hesitated before nodding his head.

“Yeah… she’s gone.” Mariam looked annoyed before shifting her gaze towards the pod.

“Sis?” Joseph shifted his gaze towards her.

“We must continued on with our project Joseph! Can you check the accelerator please? I think there might be a malfunction.” Joseph nodded as he went back to station. He quickly began to type in computer codes.

 

“Dunga…” The blond shifted his gaze back to Mariam. “You be careful out there. Okay?” The blond nodded as he took his leave. Mariam let out a heavy sigh before strolling back to her station.

“You know… If you wanted privacy, you could have asked instead telling me there was a malfunction.” Joseph commented. Mariam flinched in surprise as she looked towards her brother.

“But there is a malfunction.” She stated. Joseph narrowed his gaze.

“Feh… you don’t even realize it do you.” Mariam narrowed her gaze onto her brother.

“Whatever thought is going through you head! Get rid of it!” She growled. “We need to focus!” She looked back at the pod. Salima was floating around in healing liquid. “Master Ozuma hatestraitors even more than the white goddess…” Joseph flinched in surprise before shifting his gaze back to his screen. Mariam tighten her hold onto her clip board.

 

Please before careful Dunga.

 

 

 

~W~

 

Catherine stood outside the funeral hall where a lot of her grandfather’s friends and gather as the ceremony took place. She held her phone to her ear. Mariah was in the mist of it with another priest helping her with the ritual.

“Yeah… This is gonna take a lot longer than except.” Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Ah! I see… so there won’t be anything alone time I take it.” Came the voice over the phone line. Catherine let out a soft chuckle at the idea.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tala was standing outside of his apartment as Maxine was busy teaching the children a new game while Manabu seem to be busy making snacks for everyone. He held his cellphone to his ear.

“Well… I am glad I can be of some help then.” He tried to grin, but he felt terrible he couldn’t be at Catherine’s side. Knowing she was going thorough something horrible.

“You are Yuri….” Her tone was soft, but was always seem wobbly whenever they talked. “Keeping an eye on those children-uh!” There was a sharp gasp on the line. Tala’s eyes widen in surprise. She was crying! And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Kitten?” There was a choke sob followed by a whimper.

“Yuri…” came a soft pant. “Please take good care of them.” Then call ended. Tala stared at his phone in surprise. It there a consisted beeping that filled his mind.

 

“Hey!” Tala flinched in surprise as Manabu had suddenly appeared at his side.

“Oh hi there!” He chuckled nervously. “How much of that did you hear?” He wondered.

“Just an enough to know that we have keep the children entertain a bit longer.” Manabu stated. Tala turn pink as he shifted his gaze away from the young woman. “You miss her?” She wondered. Tala perked up.

“No…” Manabu let out exasperated sigh.

“You miss being at her side when you know she is hurting?” Manabu tried rephrase her words. Tala perked up before realizing what Manabu was getting at.

“Sorry if I am not being a great host!” He tried to apologizes.

“It’s no worries.” Manabu replied. She leaned the railing as the wind blew a gentle breeze. “It’s what makes you human.” Tala perked up in surprise.

“Wha… Human?” Tala got flusters at the commented. Manabu couldn’t help but giggle at his fluster face.

“Awe… you are adorable your highness.” Manabu commented. Tala’s gaze had widen in surprise at the commented. Why were people calling him his highness. He wasn’t princely looking. “It’s not your looks that has change, but a feeling-”

 

“Ahh! Something is burning!” Came a scream. Manabu’s gaze widen as she quickly darted back into the apartment.

“Shit! Maxine! How come you weren’t watching the food!” Tala watched the two girls as they started to argue amongst themselves. Tala couldn’t help but laugh at the two. Both them flush at the sound of laughter. Then they went on to apologize to him.

“Its no worries, besides, I have a better idea on how to spend the afternoon.” Maxine quickly took take of the burn pot.

“A field trip?” Wondered Hikaru. Tala looked down at the young man as he nodded his head.

“Yes, and if you behaviour yourselves, then maybe some ice cream?” The kids eyes light up as they all jump for joy. They all quickly gather their things we're ready to go.

 

“Geeze he really spoils those kids.” Manabu commented while Maxine tilted her head to the side.

“I guess…” She added. Manabu turn her gaze towards the blonde.

“You disagree?”

“Well… I don’t know, he seems almost like a father to them.” She decided to voice her opinion. “This isn’t his first time taking care of them and I know he disciplined them when they don’t behaviour correctly in his views.” Manabu perked up. Maxine turn pink. “I often ask him for help whenever I’m stuck baby-sitting them because I usually have my brother along, and they can be handful at times.” Manabu nodded.

“Girls? Are you ready?” The two flinched in surprise. “Come on, don’t you want ice cream?” He tease them both. Both flush in colour as they shifted their gaze away shyly.

 

~~~

 

Mikaru and Hikaru stared in awe at the building before them. Makoto’s eyes widen in realize as they came into view.

“Oh wow!” Maxine marble at the beauty of it. “Now why does it look so familiar?” She wondered out loud. Manabu giggled quietly next to her.

“Oh yay!” Mikaru leap up for joy. The trio of adults looked down at the twins. “Daddy would always bring us to the chess tower!” Excitement was evident in the girl’s voice. “isn’t that right Hikaru!” The young boy nodded.

“{Yeah! Its where he taught us how to play chess!}” The twins stare in awe at the beauty of the building. Makoto shifted her gaze nervously at the adults then back at the twins.

“Oh yeah?” The twins gasp in surprise as Tala was suddenly behind them. “He did also tell you that there are tournaments held here?” The twins both exchange looks.

“What really?” Mikaru looked surprise.

“Tournaments?” Hikaru looked confused.

 

“Oh! Is that why you brought us here?” Wondered Manabu. “So you can compete?” She wondered. Tala chuckled nervously.

“You’re a shoe in to win for sure!” Maxine gush.

“Oh please” Tala turn pink at the compliment. “I am just someone who enjoys playing for company, not for outcomes.”

“No?” Came a deep voice. “Then competing in a tournament where ye have no intentions of winning is clearly a waste of ye’s time.” The group turn to face a rather sharply dress blond man. His accent was similar to someone’s else. “And competitions are meant to be won.”

“Arg! And who are you?” Maxine bit back. The blond smiled at the group.

“Just someone who likes winning.” Tala frown his brows in concern.

“It shouldn’t matter if you lose, as long as you try your best!” Manabu tried to reason.

 

“With that attitude, ye will never achievement the goal you're truly after.” His accent seem to become more refine the more he talked. He stalk towards the tower and stop right beside the red head. “Because no matter what, is there always a prize to be won.” Tala’s gaze widen as the man continued on his path.

“Hey you jerk!” Maxine began to whine.

“Who the hell was he?” Wondered Manabu. Tala watched the man disappeared inside the tower as he ponder on his words.

 

Tala decided to sign up for the tournament as he wonder about what the blond has said. “Oh if it isn’t Mr. Valkov!” Tala perked up as he heard his earth name being called for. “I see you decided to join in my little tournament.” Tala recognize the man from school. He turn and bow in respect to the older man.

“I did sir, but I also broughtfew friend to explode the building.” Tala grin. In the background, Mikaru and Makoto were playing a game of tag with Maxine, while Manabu was trying to pull Hikaru off one of the statues. Tala’s grin began to crack as he turn to glare at the group. The children realize they had soon across a line as they quickly got into line. “Kids!” They quickly came over and bow towards the old man. Hikaru continued to stare up at the man.

“What is it young man?” Wondered the older gentleman. Hikaru’s eyes widen in surprise.

“{Our daddy told us many great things about you!}” Hikaru exploded out. The old man chuckled as he recognize the language the boy was speaking.

“{Oh? Pray tell, who is your daddy?}” Hikaru’s eyes went even wider in awe. The old man chuckled.   
“Sir, you speak French too?” The old man nodded.

“I do, why don’t we take the children to the play area.” The group nodded. Mikaru was in awe at the place and kept commenting on shiny everything was. Makoto quickly went attacking the huge chess pieces as Hikaru was playing with computer with Manabu. Tala let out a heavy sigh which caused the old man to chuckle.

“I am terrible sorry sir.”

“It’s no worries Mr. Valkov. This is why I built such a place, that even parents can bring their children to enjoy as well.” Makoto had started a chess game with Mikaru while Maxine ref. “Come, let’s have an our game.” Tala shifted his gaze back to the group and back to the old man. “Don’t worry, they will be fine!” Smiled the old man. Tala nodded as he quickly followed him to another room. It was just the right next to the play room.

 

“It seems you adjusted well in your new surrounds Mr. Valkov.” The old man commented. Tala shifted his gaze towards the man but smiling softly.

“Yes sir… and its all thanks to one woman.” Tala smiled at the thought of Catherine.

“Miss Kinomiya?” Tala perked up in surprise. “I see, she gotten another admire.” Tala’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Uh sir!” Tala shifted his gaze nervously while the old man chuckled as he continue to play pieces.

“Mr. Valkov… If you wish to attract the attention of Miss Kinomiya, I highly advise more aggressive approach?” Tala perked up.

“Sir?”

“Miss Kinomiya isn’t the type of woman who will wait around.” Tala drop his gaze back to the board. “Especially with the kind of suitors she has chasing after her.” Tala’s eyes widen at the comment. He turn pink as he realize Catherine and her knights were famous even in Japan. “Though it does make one wonder.”

“Sir?”

“If she is truly interested in any of them.” The old man narrowed his gaze onto Tala. The red head began to fidget under the gaze. Even under the critical eye, Tala had seen his chance and place his piece.

 

“Uh… check mate sir?” The old man gasp in surprise. “I know it may seem like I am not actively pursuing her….” Tala took a moment to think over his words while the old man lean closer. “But… She isn’t a prize to be won. She is strong and intelligent being, who can make up her mind. And I like to think I am in the game as the others.” Tala declared. The old man chuckled.

“That’s a good sport.” Tala noticed something darting from he corner of his eye.

“Uh… I know this place isn’t open yet, but is there any other employees inside?” Tala wondered. 

“No, if you wish to tour the place, but I highly advise you keep the children at the play centre.” Smiled the man.

“Of course, if you don’t mind telling my friends?” The old man nodded.

 

~W~

 

Dunga was able to find the centre of the building. He purse his lips and blew an gentle breeze. He chuckled to himself contained the area.

“This place will be corrupted in no time.”

“Stop that!” Came a growl. The blonde turn towards the source. He was surprise to see the pale red head.

“Ah… its the non competitor…” he commented. “Look here mate, Aye highly advise ye should leave if ye know what’s good for yous.” Tala narrowed his gaze as his hand clenched around his locket. “Aye some real competition.” He stated. “Not some weakling!” Tala’s eyes widen as he was suddenly hit by a gust of wind. He was thrown back and hit the door. Dunga burst out into a barking laugh. Tala groan as he crawled forward.

“I am not weak!” He growled. Dunga arch a brow in question.

“Oh yeah? Prove it! Ha!” Tala was suddenly force back onto his feet with intense pressure. His body slowly skidded across the floor until it slammed up against the wall. He grunt in pain as he took out the locket.

“How come you’re not working!” Dunga narrowed his gaze onto the red head.

“Whoa dude? Have ye lost yur mind?” The pressure disappearing causing red head to crumble onto the floor. “Man.. ye really are no competition.” Tala narrowed his gaze into a glare.

“NO! I won’t be seen a someone who is weak!” He yelled out. Dunga narrowed his gaze as a bright light had consume the red head.

 

“What is going on!!” Once the light had died down, standing before him was who he thought was the King. “It’ can’t be…” His gaze had widen at the figure before him. “Your highness?” Tala flicked the visor back.

“You know of me?” Tala was truly confused. Dunga’s lip had twitch before a smile had grace his feature.

“Heh… The future king of Crystal Tokyo?” Tala’s gaze widen in surprise. “Boy, ye’ll make a fine present for master Ozuma.” Dunga began to collect energy while Tala narrowed his gaze.

“Ice blizzard!” Dunga was in awe as his dark energy spell was soon dispel.

 

“Well… Now that throws a wrench in me plan.” He growled. “But Aye guess its the old fashion way!” Just as the blond was about to attack he quickly dodge a lighting attack. “Oi! No tagging out!” He growled. Tala looked behind him to see Soldier Lighting and Sailor Wind. He was surprise to see the two. “Heh… three against one eh?” Tala narrowed his gaze. “Ye know, Aye am not in the mood for a gang banging today.” His body began to vanish before their eyes. “So when ye feeling up to it. Aye be here waiting for a real battle.” Tala’s gaze had widen as he let out a curse.

 

“He took off rather quickly.” Lighting stated with an air of smugness. Tala narrowed his gaze in annoyances.

“Damn it! I could have taken him! Why did you interfere?” He growl at the two. Lighting and Wind both look surprise as they exchange looks.

“Sorry Man, we were only helping.” Lighting looked sheepishly.

“We’re sorry soldier Ice, we thought you were in trouble.” Sailor Wind had tried help, but Tala only stepped away from the Sailor girl.

“How did you know?” The two exchange looks.

“Uh… Maxine… She called us.” Sailor Wind smiled nervously.

“Yeah!” Soldier light tried lie. Both of them were terrible liars. Tala shifted his gaze back to where he seen the dark moon warrior.

“Well… it seems we have another problem.” The two perked up. “He knows who I am.” Tala’s armour soon disappeared. “I am sorry if I am putting the mission at risk.” Tala drop his gaze.

 

“Uh…” The two siblings both exchange looks, not sure on how to proceed with presented issue. “Well….” Lighting nervously scratch his cheek. “If Dunga’s objective is this chess tower, then he’ll be back for sure.” He stated.

“Don’t worry about it! We’ll figure something out!” Sailor Wind said nonchalant. There comments had made him feel better, but he wonder how the knights would react and the piece of information.

“Thanks guys. Its means a lot to me.” Tala shot the two a smile before getting lost in thought. Lighting quickly shot a look towards his sister.

“He’s normally like this?” He wondered. Sailor Wind only shrugged her shoulders. She watch as Tala seem to be thinking out loud. She only seen the twins do this type of thing, so see Tala do it made her think odd things.

 

~W~

 

Dunga had reappeared outside the tower. His CHS began to organize the information given to him.

“So…” It had facial recognition, which had connect this warrior to the future King. “It’s true, this man is gonna be King.” Dunga shifted his gaze towards the tower. “But how can a human live for that long. It’s just not natural…” Dunga narrowed his gaze.

 

_As long as the white dragon has the silver crystal! The dark crystal will be totally useless!_

 

“Does the silver crystal really have that kind of power?” Dunga began to think. “Then maybe…” He looked down at his body. He had fragments of the dark crystal coursing through his veins which had given him power. A successful experience from one of his distance relatives, which he had fallen in love with. “Mariam…” He clenched his hand into a fist. “Aye can not allow that man to become king.” He declared as he remember how hurt and sad Mariam was when her mother had died. He just wanted to the joy to return back to her features. It was the reason why he agreed to the experience. Allow that those scientist stick those weird gems inside of him. Now he always had the haunting feel that he was never alone, and that someone was looking over his shoulder.“Aye am sorry to your majestic, but Aye gonna to need to kill ye.” Dunga walked away from the tower.

 

 

~W~

 

Tala had let out a sigh of relief as he turn the door knob to his place. Takao and Ray had taken the kids off his hands. They mention something about their guest or his guest? He wasn’t really paying attention. He was still reeling in on what the enemy had said. He was just relief to have some alone time. Maybe now he could get some homework done. He went into his kitchen to get a glass of water. His body felt sore and stiff. Maybe a nice hot shower, might help? Drinking down he glass, he made his way to the bedroom.

 

!

 

There…. He felt something odd coming from the room. He narrowed his gaze as his hand hesitant over the knob. With a steady breath, he whip the door open.

“Don’t you know how make a woman wait.” Tala step back in surprise at the figure on his bed.

“Wha-What are you doing here?” Tala was confused as he enter further into his bedroom. Catherine shot him a look of confusion.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tala only rolled his eyes.

“Not really.” He soon took a spot onto the bed which forced her to move over.

“I was worried! Why did you think I sent Takao and Ray?” Tala let out a heavy sigh. He wasn’t pay attention because he knew it was Catherine. Because it seem whenever he transform, She would know. “Yuri?”

“Do you love me?” Catherine stared at him in surprise. “I mean do you seriously love me?” Catherine turn pink before shifting her gaze.

“How do you want me to prove it?” Tala let out a growl.

“I don’t know!” He slammed his body back onto the bed. Catherine shifted her gaze back at him. He looked annoyed as their gaze had seem to find each other. “Do you love Johnny?”

 

“Yes….” Tala frown his brows together in annoyances.

“Why?!” Catherine stared at him carefully.

“He makes me feel safe.” Tala’s gaze had soften. Now he couldn't be upset with her for that. 

“And you don’t feel safe with me?” He wondered. Catherine let out a heavy sigh.

“Its not the same.” She replied. Tala was frustrated.

“You know! All of this chaos could end if you had choose me!” He was going to tell her.

“What are you talking about?”

“Catherine!” He grabbed a hold of her hand. “The enemy let slip a piece of information along with the children as well.” Catherine tilted her head curiously.

“What are you talking?”

“I went to chess tower.” Catherine’s gaze had widen in recognition.

 

“Oh! You mean the one what Professor Gusto had built recently?” Tala nodded his head. “He always has a soft spot for you.” Tala then laid his head down onto Catherine’s lap. The young woman was confused, but started running her fingers through his hair. “What is it Yuri? What’s gotten you so stressed out?” He let out a heavy sigh.

“Mikaru said her Daddy would take them to the chess tower…” Catherine perked up with interested.

“Really? Huh… That’s interesting fact.” Catherine thought about it. She knew Johnny didn’t like the game at all. He would only play against Robert, and then claim that the man had cheated. He also claim that the Hikaru wasn’t his.

“And Hikaru commented on he was surprise to see Professor Gusto alive, since his father always talk about him.” Catherine narrowed her gaze onto the red head. “And the enemy had said I was the Future King of Crystal Tokyo.” Tala turned around to face Catherine. She had kept her expression stoic. “Catherine… I don’t know how it possible, but maybe those kids are really ours?” He dared to suggested. Catherine’s eyes widen as her heart was set a flutter. “Kitten?” Catherine quickly hid her face as she turn away from him. “Hey! Why are you getting so shy?”

 ~~"Howcouldyousaysuchtings!"~~ She had murmured.

She had promise Johnny to give him only kids, and now here was man whom she loved dearly declaring those twins to their children. It was too much for her.

“Cat?” Tala had wrestle with her until she laid pin beneath him. Her face was flush as her hair soon began to fell free from its buns. Her chest would rise with every breath she took.

 

_If I may advise, a more aggressive approach when courting the young woman…._

 

Professor Gusto’s words linger in Tala mind as he stared down at Catherine.He kept her arms pin above her head. He knew she was strong enough to break free, but she seem be playing weak at the moment. Tala began to wonder he if was comfortable with this feeling of control over her.

“Well Yuri?” Tala frown his brows as he ease up on her and release her hands. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t want that kind of control over her. “Yuri?” She gentle caress his cheek as he leaned into the touch.

 

He couldn’t do it… It held too much baggage for him to actual enjoy it.

 

“I can’t…” he began. “It feels too much like how Voltaire used to control us.” Catherine nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

“This is why I want Johnny.” Tala’s eyes widen. “He gives me satisfaction of being used….” Catherine’s cheek turn pink in realization.

“Used?” Tala began to wonder on how that would work.

“Yes… used…” She gentle lace their fingers together. “He has the strength to over power me,” she began as she whisper along his ear.“And put me in my place!” She had shoved him down onto the bed. Tala stared wide eye at her as she smiled in glee at him. His legs were still hook around her waist as she tower over him. He gulp nervously as he began to wonder about himself. He was feeling worried, but also very arousal at this new form of play.She lean in close, allowing her breath to tickle his senses. “You know…” Tala quickly covered his mouth as to hide the gasp that threaten to escape. “You look pretty cute laying on the bed like that.” She purred into his ear. His eyes widen in surprise as he felt his body react to her. He wanted to… so much, but they needed to talk about it!

 

“Catherine…” He whined out. She slowly began to pull back, giving him some space. He was beginning to see the appeal of having someone dominate over him. “I love you…” He began. She was able to pull him up into sitting with their legs crossing each other which had caused him to squeak in surprise. Oh yeah… She was definitely strong enough to over power him if push comes to shove. “And I think we need to talk about this sort of implication.” He started. Catherine tilted her head to the side in that very cute sort of way.

“Yes…” She sigh happily. “Like how far you want to take it?” Her eyes lit up in joy, which caused him to gulp nervously.

“Uh… Yeah, something like that!” He chuckled nervously. 

 

Then she suddenly withdrew, which made him whine at the loss of contract. God! When did he start whining?

“I am glad to see you are well Yuri.” He perked up. Her features were no longer sultry in appeared, but of sorrow. He eyes widen in alarm.

“Kitten?” She stood up.

“Yuri…” She paused as she leaned over on the bed to caress his cheek. “I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I am needed back at the temple.” He grasped a hold of her hand.

“But kitten!” She looked at him. Was he going to do it. Was he going to beg her to stay?He drop his gaze as he gentle caress her hand. “You take care of yourself? Okay?” Catherine nodded as she quickly turn away. She left… No… it was like she was fleeting away. What do did he do wrong?

 

 

~W~

 

The very next day was the chess tournament. Tala stood outside the tower staring up at it. He knew something was bothering Catherine, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Or what he could do about it.

“Yahoo!” Came a voice. “Oi! Valkov!” Tala perked up as he looked round. His eyes widen in surprise as he spotted the sailor guardians walking towards him. “Hey man! How it going?” Ray grinned. Tala allowed a smile grace his features.

“Hi guys, I didn’t realize you were all coming.” He stated nervously as he looked towards the children.

“How could we not!” Maxine stated with a joy. Tala looked surprised. “You are our friend!” She wore her brilliant smile.

“Wha…”

“Come on Mr. Valkov, after all we been through? You didn’t think we wouldn’t want to cheer you on?” Wondered Manabu. Tala gulp nervously as he stared at the group.

“Tala?” Came Takao’s soft voice. He looked down at the teen. “You do know, you are our cherish friend right?” That was it! He couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly turn his back towards the group.

 

“Heh… Come on girls! Let's go find some seats, I’m sure the champ here needs a moment!” Ray gentle gesture the girls towards the tower. They were hesitated, but the dark hair teen had insisted.

“Thanks Ray!” Came a wobbly voice. Ray chuckled nervously.

“Yeah… those girls tend to get at you.” Ray gentle grasp his shoulder as he quickly wipe away the tears.

“No… you don’t realize how much that means to me to hear that.” Ray stared at the guy in surprise.

“Awe dude!” Ray’s eyes began to get watery. “You can’t do this to me!”The two guys quickly turn away from each other.

 

Upon entering into the chess tower, Tala was quickly guide to a different area of the tower. The area where Dunga was trying too corrupt. He narrowed his gaze as he looked around.

“Uh…. Are you Mr. Valkov?” Came a polite tone. Tala flinch in surprise was he realize it was new competition.

“Uh yes! Sorry!” He quickly took a seat as the board was being set up.

 

Damn it…. I can’t sense the creep.

 

Tala began to make moves without paying attention.

 

_I wonder what happen to Catherine last night and why she acting so weird?_

 

Tala had ended up winning his first match. He was surprise by it and shook hands with his competitor. “Uh! yeah! Great game!” Tala then moved on to the next opponent.

 

~~~~

 

“So, this is where you guys hiding!” Ray came over to the girls. Takao and Makoto were busy glaring at each other.

“Yeah, come and sit!” Manabu waved him over. The twins were watching the scoring match with such intense, it made the dark hair teen wonder about their parents. He would never consider chess to be interesting thing to watch. It wasn’t his forte.

“Wow! What’s up with them?” Manabu looked at the twins.

“Oh, it seems one of their uncles is a big chess player along their father.” Ray nodded his head.

 

The score board has a picture of Tala’s head, which kept eating up the competition. Takao stare in awe.

“Oh wow! I can’t believe how well he is playing!” She chirp happily. Manabu narrow her gaze.

“I think he might be at professional level.” Manabu commented. Ray narrowed his gaze as he looked as he stared at the girls.

“Huh? Really?”

“Yay Tala! If you can’t do! Then no one can!” Maxine began cheering which made Ray drop his head in disbelief.

“Max!” Manabu quickly wipe the fans away. “You’re embarrassing-“ Takao was on chair cheering as well. “Never mind..”

“You guys!”

 

“Uh, excuse me!” The teens flinched as they noticed an older man calling for them.

“Oh! We’re sorry. We were too loud, weren’t we?” Ray began to bow for apology.

“No, it’s not about that.” The old man gave them a gentle smile. “I take your Mr. Valkov’s friends right?” The group exchange looks before cheering yes. “I see, it’s so nice to see that he has finally made some friends! I was getting worried about the boy.” He stated.

“Oh… you know Mr. Valkov?” Manabu flinched in realization.

“OH! Professor Gusto! My apologizes for nor recognizing you!” Ray stared at Manabu in surprise.

“What?”

“Bow your head!” Mananu growled under her breath. “It’s the head of the translation department!” The group flinched and did as they were told.

“Ho, ho, ho! It’s no worries Miss Saien, Only the exchange students know of me!” Smiled the old man. “Though I must say, I am surprise not see Miss Starlight not around.” The group all chuckled nervously.   
“Uh… By the way, do you think Tala would win?’ She tried to change the topic. Professor Gusto shifted his gaze back to the board.

 

“Oh yes! He’s an excellent player, but it seems he might have some competition. See.” On the board there was young man with blond hair who appeared to be taking out the competition as quickly as Tala was. “I’ll tell ya! Valkov is something, once he puts his mind to it.” Smiled Gusto. The group nodded as they stared in awe at the board. “By the way, hasn’t any of you seen Miss Starlight?” The group all exchange looks. Takao chuckled nervously.

“I’m sure she’s little tied up with something at the moment.” The professor nodded. Ray decided to give the man some information.

 

Tala’s block got bigger as each competitor he finish off as was the blond, until there was only two of them left. Ray narrowed his gaze before he nudge Manabu.

“Hey… Keep an eye on the little ones for me please?” Manabu nodded as she watch Ray leave. The rest of the girls were confused. “Please let me be wrong.” Ray took out his phone and made a call. “Oh Hey… I think something is about to go down… Ya! Do you mind sending Catherine?” Ray waited for a moment. “Wait what? But he came here alone… That doesn’t make sense. Okay Thanks bye.” Ray went to the bathroom.

 

~W~

 

“Well, well… If it isn’t King himself.” Spoke the blond. Tala narrowed his gaze onto his opponent. “Came to finally meet your end?” Came a chuckle.

“Why are you doing this? Why reveal yourself in such a public way?” Tala wondered.

“Oh… it won’t be public for long, your highness.” Tala’s gaze widen as he took a step back. “Now lets play with these pieces.” Tala’s gaze widen in awe at the crystallize chess pieces that were drop before him.

“What is the world?” He had kneeled down a pick one up. He held one of the opaline ones within his grasp. He couldn’t sense anything, but knew not to trust this man. “Fine, let's play!”

“I am glad you agree your highness.”

 

Tala knew the title was more of a mockery than any real respect. He couldn’t understand what was going through this man’s head. He narrowed his gaze onto the board. He curse under his breath.

“What’s wrong? Too distracted?” Came a odd taunt.

“No…” Tala frown his brows together. “Not one bit.” Then when it looked like Dunga has the upper hand. Tala seen his movement. He quickly took out the bishop that was hanging around his Queen, before forcing her to attack his opponents King. Tala was surprise on quickly the man was willing to give up his Queen, which he himself did everything to make sure it was the last piece being moved. “Check.” 

 

Dunga narrowed his gaze into a glare. Tala’s gaze widen.He was suddenly over whelm by the darkness that seem to radiate from the man. Then sound of something cracking caught his attention.

 

The cameras?!

 

The only piece of the outside world was now gone. The cameras and the computers were crack or toast.

“Ye see, your highness.” The casual clothing soon dissolve and his odd space suit had appear along with his fancy piece of eye wear. “This little piece of technology allows me to override any sort of transmitting frequency with 100 metres radius, so you’re fresh out of luck for help.” He grinned. Tala narrowed his gaze. 

 

What am I going to do? Its still rather warm in here to use any of my powers.

 

“So… if you may, let’s play another round shall we?” Tala shifted his gaze towards the blond.

“And if I refuse?” Dunga’s grin seem to stretch even wider across his face.

“If ye refuse.” His eyes seem to glow before figure had appeared before him. It was Catherine, seem appeared to be out cold. His gaze widen. “Then this little kitten is going to find out whole new meaning of the word pain.” He chuckled darkly.

“No! Don’t you dare!” He shouted, which had caused Dunga to bust out laughing.

“You’re too good to your Queen you’re highness.” Tala’s eyes widen at the term, but quickly cooled his features. “A piece of ass like that is one in millions.” Dunga pulled Catherine up by her long hair. “She hasn’t even master the art of barriers yet.” He burst out laughing before he grabbed a hold of breast and licked the side of her face. “Tasty for a kitten.” He purred. Tala began to tremble as he glare at the man before him.

 

“I said to leave her alone!” Dunga’s eyes widen brief as the air in the surround area began to cool down. He continued to chuckle. He noticed the door was frozen over.

“Nah… I think i’lll keep her right here.” He took a seat and place Catherine on his lap. “Well your highness?” Tala looked over at the chair. He narrowed his gaze.

“Come on, don’t you want to protect you dear Queen?” Tala grit his teeth. He took a deep breath before taking a seat. “Good boy.” Tala quickly cool and controlled his features. He couldn’t allow his enemy know his emotions.

“Let’s play.”

 

A new chess game was quickly set up. “Oh! Before I forget! I every move you make! I to play with this tasty little treat.” Tala’s gaze widen.

“Wha-“ He slide his hand under neath her shirt.

“Hmm… nice a warm.” Tala swallowed the lump as he focus on the game before him. Dunga was true to his word, for every advancing move he had made. Dunga started to feel up Catherine in front of him. When her bra came free, Tala began to loose advancement on the board. “Awe, don’t tell me you’re giving up?” Came the taunt. “She is so much fun to play with!” Tala hands were balled in fist at his sides. Dunga held Catherine close to his body as she had lost her top due to one of Tala’s movement. Her stomach was expose along with grey scale skin. It seem one injury wasn’t heal properly. Tala’s gaze kept looking at it, but he was wondering why she wasn’t waking up.

 

“You know… if you won, I guess it wouldn’t be such bad thing?” Dunga had grabbed a handful of her breast as he rolled his hips up. Dunga pause for a moment as he felt a twitch. He narrowed his gaze onto he woman before him. The drug he got from Joseph was supposed to keep woman out for at least 24 hours.She wasn’t easy opponent to take out, he was really hoping this plan would work out in his favour.

 

“Sire?” Tala’s hand twitch as he return his gaze back towards the board. He had to win this fight, but at what cost? He moved a piece, which Dunga had counter. The man was dry humping his girlfriend. He still a bishop and the Queen still. Could he sacrifice his Queen? Even for the greater good? Dunga narrowed his gaze towards the door. It seem they had company, but with the door frozen over. Dunga wondered how much longer it would last. “Come on! Make a move!” He shout. He had stood up, pushing the woman forward. He quickly pulled onto her hair. There was a groan that arise from her lips. Dunga began to curse his luck.

 

“What is this?” Came a new voice. Tala’s gaze had widen as another man had appeared. This one much shorter than Dunga. “Are you actually winning, dear cousin?” The man kept his gaze on Tala. Dunga chuckled.

“Yeah! Aye can come up with a plan!” He nearly spatted at the man.

“And you actual caught the metal dragon?” Dunga’s eyes widen in glee as he looked down at the female within his arms.“I do say, that is rather impressive.” Tala couldn’t control himself anymore.

“Yes well, this little icy kitten was a piece of cake!” Came a quiet purr. Tala’s gaze widen before they narrowed into a sharp glare. That was it!

“Stop touching her!” He shouted. The two flinched in surprise as the area began to freeze over.

 

“Yu-Yuri?” Came a groan. Dunga flinch in worry as he looked towards the woman within his grasp.

“No one!” Tala slammed his fist onto the table. “And I mean no one is allowed to touch her!” He suddenly transform before the two of them just as the door was broken open.

“Soldier Ice!” Came a gasp. Dunga and the shorter male narrowed their gaze onto the group.

“Damn it Dunga! It's just like you to wait!” Dunga turn towards the shorter male.

“Wait! Joseph!” Dunga dropped Catherine as he went to his cousin.

“No wait! I won’t allow myself to be associated with a failure like you!”And just like that, his cousin was gone.

 

Catherine groan as she laid on the floor. “Kitten!” Soldier Ice had suddenly appeared at her side. The young woman gave him a sleep daze.   
“Oh Yuri…” He wrapped his arms around her.

“Damn it! Why do you have to go ruin everything!” Dunga growled. “Well! Then I won’t go without a fight!” Just before he could let out an attack. Unicolyon and Salamlyon had appeared at either side of him. He flinched in annoyances before surrendering.

“Wait!” The knights paused. “Sailor Wind?” The young teen perked up as she came over. “Can you take away his powers with your healing magic?” Wondered Soldier Ice. The young girl tilted her head to the side.

“I don’t know…. Should I try?” The knights turn their attention towards Dunga who glare at them both.

“Go a head! See if care! I am sure I’ll be dusted!” Sailor Wind suddenly looked hesitated.

 

“{Oliver?}”

“{Sailor Wind, I am sure he’ll be fine!}” smiled the pink knight. Sailor Wind nodded before she preformed her healing activation. A bright light had consume the area, and Dunga suddenly felt lighter than before. He fell to the floor trembling in awe.

“He’s still here!” Soldier Ice turn his attention to Catherine who was wake at the moment. She stared blankly up at him before shifting her gaze towards the blond.

 

 

~W~

 

Outside the chess tower, Tala had given Catherine his sweater to cover her body, which she was thankful for.

“Hey…” She perked up.

“Yeah?” He took a fews steps towards her and grasp a hold of her face. He kissed her deeply than he has ever before. When they broke apart, she let out a soft whine as she clung onto his shirt. “Yuri.” She had tighten her hold onto his shirt. He leaned forward and nuzzled her forehead.

“I am sorry, I couldn’t protect you.” He murmured. Her eyes widen in surprise as she stared at him.

“Oh Yuri, it’s all right-”

“No!” He gave her a hard look. “Catherine! I want to be there for you! Do you understand?” Catherine took a step back.

“Yuri…” She drop her gaze. “Things are complicated right now.”

“And us?”

“I love what we have, but…”

“But you need to marry Johnny.” Came a tone of distaste.

“Yes…” Tala let out a heavy sigh before pulling the woman back within his arms.

“Then… please, let us have this night?” Catherine stared up at him before nodding her head. A soft smile appeared upon his face as he held her close.

 

~W~

 

Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto Dunga’s reforming. He had lost another one to that smallest warrior.

“Sailor Wind! She can cleanse nearly as well as the white goddess…” he cleansed his hand into a fist. “Damn it! I didn’t come all this way to lose!” He growled. His time portal began to glow as a hearty laughter had filled the air.

“Oh Rubus!” Came a singing voice. Ozuma narrowed his gaze as a woman with long hair and voluptuous curves came into view. “Boy, I got some news for you.” Smiled the woman. Ozuma arched a brow.

“Oh? You don’t say, Emerald.”


	30. Chapter 30

Sailor Takao R Chapter 30.5

 

Takao sat on the tree branch near the wooden archers. The last week have been draining on her mentality. She leaned against the hard truck as she stared off into the distances. She began to wonder how does Catherine do it. The woman always seem have a smile in place, and was able to balance magic and non magical stuff. She let out a soft whine. “But how does she keep two men interested?” Takao wondered out loud to herself. She knew things were tense between Catherine and Johnny and things were new with Tala. But the two men seem fine with sharing the woman. “Feh! Its not like I have two guys chasing after me!” She snorted to herself.

“You haves guys?” Takao blinked curious as a new voice entered into her mind.A sharp gasp escaped her as pair of golden eyes entered into her vision.

 

“AH! Lee!” The young man quickly grabbed a hold of the teen before she could fall. Takao turn pink as she gentle place back in a more secure form.

“I am sorry to ease drop!” The teen blushed. Takao giggled nervously. “It’s just Master Ray instructed me to sneak up on people, though now that I think about. I am positive he was talking more about himself than the family.” Takao nodded.

“You’ve come long ways Lee! It’s amazing to see how much you have improved!” Takao nearly shouted. Lee turn pink at the compliment.

“Heh… Thanks Takao.” The two began talking amongst themselves.

 

Down on the ground level, Ray had spotted the two in the tree along with his cousin. “I wonder about those two.” He commented as he continued on with sweeping the grounds.

“Well… He appears to be a good distraction for her.” Ray perked up. “Wouldn’t you agree?” Ray frown his brows together.

“How can you ask me!” He grumbled which made Catherine burst out giggling. “She’s my little sister!”

“Oh come on Ray! She was so heart broken after Kai…” The two thoughts had linger onto other teen.“But besides that, how is our new captive doing?” Ray drop his gaze before looking over at Dunga. The young man was busy chopping wood for them. “He’s okay… I suppose, Manabu is busy trying to help him find a source of income while Mariah is busy training at one of the other Shinto shrines.” Catherine nodded her head as she looked at the blond man. “Do you think…” She perked up. “The others will be willing to convert over?” Ray wondered. The two were rather curious at the state of the two dark moon members they had.

 

~W~

 

“How come she’s not ready!” Ozuma narrowed his gaze onto the siblings.Joseph gulp nervously as Mariam rubbed her forehead.

“Because she is still actively accepting the new dark crystals.” Mariam commented. The young woman didn’t even look up. Ozuma step back before looking up at the pod.

“Does it take long?”

“It depends on the person and physical abilities.” Mariam added. Joseph watch in awe. “Dunga was able to control two elements, wind and earth. I think that contributes to his physical attributes. Salima was only able to use lighting, but is able to make her faster than those with the element of wind. We are basically changing up what makes up her DNA, the very essence of her!” Mariam growled. “So unless you have a boi chemical degree! I highly advise that you leave us to our work!” She snapped.

 

“Listen here-” Their communication alert went off. Ozuma growled under his breath. “I will be back!” He stalked away towards the main hub. Joseph came swing over closer to his sister. Mariam let out a sigh of relief before she shifted her gaze back to the computer screen. She continued to jolt down notes.

“Whoa… he’s acting more aggressive than usual.”

“That’s because he has make his report about loosing two of our family members to white goddess.” Joseph paused.

“I thought it was sailor wind who change them.” He commented. Mariam’s gaze widen briefly before they took on their usual sharp edge.

“Yes! Of course! I must be more tired than I realize. I am going to rest up now.” Mariam quickly excuse herself. Joseph narrowed his gaze as he watched his sister leave.

“And I thought we were gonna do this together.” He murmured under his breath.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

When he came too, he had found Dunga going through Mariam’s medical supplies, but his sister no where to be seen. He curious on what the blond has searching for, but advising him. Dunga looked almost startled to see him.

“Geeze… you aren’t the most quiet thief.” Joseph commented. Dunga let out a sigh of relief.

“Should ye being resting?” He wondered.

“I am! Or was…” Dunga chuckled nervously as young man come closer to him. “Here, this is one of Mariam’s most potent tranquilizer.” He pulled out a small vile along with a needle. “I highly advise using this on the jugular.” Dunga gulp nervously as he took it. “By the way…” He pulled out of Dunga’s reach. “What are you planning do with this?” Dunga frown his brows in concern.

“Nothing that concerns ye!” Joseph gasp as Dunga had easily over powered him. “Aye just…. Want ye sister to be well, is all.” Joseph perked up. Dunga soon release him. “Aye see ya round.” Joseph tilted his head to the side as he watched the blond leave. 

 

~~~~

 

Besides the battle at the chess tower, where Dunga has the metal dragon. Joseph was very surprise that such item had actually work on the dragon.He walked over to Mariam’s medical supplies.

“She can’t be the Queen…. There is no way….” He took out one of the tranquilizers he had given to Dunga before. Then he recalled Mariam’s commented about Sailor Wind. “Does the silver crystal has that kind of power?” His hands tremble over needle. “I have wonder…. Why did those children pick this time?”

 

~W~

 

 

Takao watched from he main house as Lee and Ray exchange their goodbyes. She grasp had tighten on the door frame as the teen seem to notice her. She gasp before ducking back inside. She stay hidden and tried to use her element of magic to see if she could hear what two were saying, but for some reason she couldn’t.She frown her brows together in annoyances.

“Ye know, ease dropping is never polite.” Takao gasp in surprise as Dunga made an appearances. She cheeks flush in colour as she stared up at he brutish guy. “Yeah, aye was quit surprise aye could still do that too.” Takao quickly dropped her gaze. “What’s what got ye in a tizzy?” Wondered the blond. Takao began to stalk away while the blond frown his brows together in confusion. “Oi! It’s Ruud ye know!” Dunga grumbled. He was told that the Kinomiya family could understand anyone, but whenever he tried to start a conversation up with anyone, they would give him a blank look.

 

He grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. “Oi! What does yeh man need to do get some scran around here?” He growled.

“A man need to be polite when asking for something to eat.” Catherine response. Dunga flinched as he stared at the young woman. She perked up as she looked at him. “Well?” He gulp nervously before taking a seat at the table.

“Aye sorry there bonnie lass,” he bow his head down politely. Catherine arched brow as she tilted her head to the side.

“Well… with smooth talk like that, It could get you everywhere.” Catherine reach into freezer and pulled out a Tupperware. She pulled a lid off and took out a few puffy pastes. Dunga’s eyes widen in surprise as she present him a small plate along with some tea.

“Ooh! The wee lass knows how to serve it up!” Dunga happily munching on the treat. “Have ye always been a prim?” Dunga wondered. Catherine only smiled.

“Only when I am allowed to.” Dunga nodded his head.

“Well… Aye wonder if yeh could interest a man with a little scuttle?” Dunga grinned while Catherine leaned forward.

“A just a wee bit?” She made physical comparison, which made the blond scuttle. “I dunno…” her gaze travel up and down his form, which made him chuckle. “Do you think you can handle a dragon?” She purred.

 

“Oi! The bonnie lass, knows the talk!” Dunga smack the table, which caused Catherine giggle. Takao popped her in head in and stared at the two. Dunga went to eating his food.

“Hee, what is Takao?” Catherine giving the teen her full attention. Takao shifted her gaze between the two.

“Are…” She was hesitated. “Are you flirting with Dunga?” She spoke in low tones. Catherine leaned back in her chair. Dunga suddenly looked nervous.

“Yes I am.” She stated. Takao then looked towards Dunga.

“Why?” Catherine shifted her gaze back to Dunga who only shrugged, then she looked back at Takao.

“Because, in order to make our guest feel welcome, a little flirting goes along way, and besides.I truly enjoy a man with an accent.” Takao nodded her head as she soon pulled up a chair. “But I am assuming you wanted to talk about something else right?” Takao nodded her head.

 

“Dunga?” The blond quickly stuff the rest of the pastry treat into his mouth before giving a nod.

“Good day, lass!” Then he was gone. Takao waited for a moment before looking up at Catherine.

“So… when flirting, doesn’t that mean your interest in them?” Takao wondered.

“Not always.” Catherine stated. “Wait, how about we get a man’s opinion on this.” Catherine quickly clean the table and grabbed a hold of the teen. They waved goodbye to Ray as they left the temple grounds.

 

~~~~

 

They had entered into a Johnny’s loft, where Takao was nervous at first. She wanted to start something with Lee, but wasn’t sure how to move forward with it. Then she spotted Catherine flirting with the blond. She couldn’t believe Catherine was moving towards another one. She thought two men were a handful, but a third one. Takao felt her face heat up at the thought of three men.

“Hey! Oliver!” Came a perky tone. Oliver perked up from his position in the kitchen. He shot the two a smile.

“{Hi there! I am going to make tea!}” The two moved into the kitchen and sat one side of an island. Takao was tentative as she entered into the room.

“{At what age when is it consider okay to flirt with a young hot blooded male.}” Oliver gave Catherine a level looked before shifting his gaze towards Takao.

“{Its only consider okay, when the young man knows you are in a committed relationship.]” Oliver spoke in a reserve tone. Catherine stared eye wide at the man while Takao nodded her head.

“{I see…}”

“{Because if you flirt with boys, they will think they have a chance.}” he stated rather cooly. “{Because just like a woman’s heart, a young man’s heart is just equal as fragile.}” Oliver gave Catherine a hard look while the young woman looks flustered at the moment. Takao’s eyes widen as Oliver continued to lecture her on idea of romanizing a boy.

 

~W~

 

Mariam walked along the path way towards Barracks. She paused at the entrances as she looked at the many unused bunk beds. She wiggle her nose in disgust as she staggered over to a bed. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and took off her glasses. A sigh of relief has escaped the young maid as she crawled into a bed. She reach over press the recording device in her suit.

“Daily log…. Time…” Mariam narrowed her gaze as she looked at her digital watch. “Arg! It’s 13:02 and we are still in the 20th century. We have recently lost contract with Dunga…” Her thoughts began to drift over to the blond. “The any frequency giving off by the gemstone is no longer obtainable. It was like…” Her gaze began blurry with tears. “His life had end-“ A sharp gasp had escape her as a loud sob had escape her. She quickly covered her mouth to quiet her own anguish. She soon buried her head into the pillow.

 

For every person on this mission, they were implanted with a computer chip which analyzes their vitals and keeps a record of it in the computer system. I will admit, getting Mariah to do it was tough, but I mention to her the dangers of time travel. I just wanted my family to be safe.

 

Mariam kept her face press into the pillow. She had no way of knowing if the Goddess of Death had got them or Goddess of Life.

 

I wonder if that’s want father wanted when he dedicated his life to science. In keeping any source of family alive.

 

The young woman had finally fell asleep. Joseph stood at the doorway watching his poor sister. He frown his brows together. He finally decided to make a choice. He clenched onto his CHS before disappearing down the hallway.

 

~~~~~

 

“No Sire…. We have no way of contracting those we have lost.” Ozuma was making his report. “I still have Lady Spector and her brother still around.” Ozuma noticed something flashing in corner of his monitor.

“And Salima is still out?” Came a range a familiar voice.

“Uh… yes sire! The bio upgrades are taking a lot longer than except.” Ozuma stated. He tried to think why his computer would be flashing.

“Longer than expect? Dear Rubus… You can’t assume biotechnological upgrades happen over night.” Ozuma narrowed his gaze as he glare at the screen before him. “Not only does the candidate have to be physical healthy, they also have to be mental healthy as well!”

“Oh! Are you going to be bore me with nonsense?” Ozuma growled.

“No… I am trying to educate you in realizing that you might be pushing the Spector siblings too much!”

 

On the screen was Saphire. Ozuma was too chicken to call the prince up, so he decided to talk to the bother. Ozuma was annoyed at Saphire’s clearly distaste of him.

“Oi! What I do with my underlying is my business!” He growled back.

“Yes, that may be true, but it seems your lack of understanding is causing your mission to fail!” Came the statement. Ozuma’s eyes widen before they narrowed into a glare. “Rubus…” The man perked up as he continued to glare at the prince’s younger brother. “I only advise you… to tread carefully, especially when the wiseman is involved…” Ozuma perked up. When had had received ordered from Emerald to continued with his plan. He was curious on what was truly going on in the future. “Cutting communications over and out!” Lord sapphires face had disappeared from view while Ozuma continued to glare.

“No…. I refuse to just roll over!” He growled out.

 

 

~W~

 

Takao continued getting an advise from Oliver as the young man had used Catherine as a example of what not to do.The young woman grumbled as she walked away from the pair. She head outside onto the balcony. The view was much better than it was at Tala’s place. The young woman couldn’t help but compare the two.

“Oi….” Catherine perked up as Johnny came over with a slightly limp. She narrowed her gaze onto his ankle. He still hasn’t heal yet…. “What is going on with the princess?” She shifted her attention.

“Oh you know… boy problems.” Johnny shot her a look as he close the door behind him.

“Sounds like someone else Aye know.” Catherine flinched in annoyances. Did she really have boy problems too? “Aye get it….” Catherine perked up as she shifted her gaze towards the red head. “But do understand mine demands…” He was suddenly in her front of her. His massive physics was sometimes overwhelming.

“Yes, yes! You want be a father first.” She stated. The red head turn pink at the commented. “Geeze Johnny…. You do realize there is a such a thing called a condom?” The tall red head flinched as he drop his attention elsewhere. Then he looked back at her. She seem lost in thought.

 

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Catherine perked up. She shifted her gaze towards him.

“Yes… Just as much as I do for you.” Johnny couldn’t help but feel better at hearing those words. He knew his demand to be the father first was unfair, but it's also not like he was ready to be a dad at the moment either. He just wanted to keep some of part her to himself. He reach out and grasp a hold of her hand. She looked surprise as she shifted her gaze towards him.

“I may not like the guy, but… I don’t think I’ve said this enough.” She tilted her head to the side. “I will do whatever it takes to make you smile.” Catherine’s eyes widen. Her cheeks turn pink as she soon pulled within his embrace.

 

“Oh… John.” She murmured before they kissed. It was tend kiss. Something she hadn’t felt in a while.His strong arms wrapped around her, as his body heat radiated off of him. It was so intoxicating. She began to wonder if would ever get enough of it. When he broke the kiss, she whined. She hands had tighten onto his shirt. “Please…” she whined against his lips. “One more-” There was a light tapping on the glass which caught their attention. Oliver stood behind the door waving at them while Takao’s gaze had drop with her face being red. Then two realize the rest of the knight were hanging about.

 

“You know… Maybe getting a room would be more advisable.” Enrique had called out from the second level of the balcony.Catherine flinched in annoyances while Johnny suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Oh can it!” She growled. The door slide open.

“{The young lady is ready to leave, unless you want to stay?}” Oliver suggested. Catherine shifted her gaze towards Takao, who refused to make eye contract with her.

“Go…” came a quiet murmured. Catherine shifted her gaze towards the red head. His face was slightly flush. She let out a heavy sigh.

“Okay, come on Takao! Let’s head home!” She declared as boo came from upstairs. Stepping into the loft, Oliver smiled as he looked towards his friend.

 

“{Well… it seems you two are working it out.}” Johnny’s eyes widen in surprise. “{I am glad… I hate seeing you two fight.}” Oliver commented. Johnny began to wonder if they were truly good. He knew the battle with the spectre clan wasn’t good, and Catherine was still healing from some of the physical damages.

“{Yeah… I think so….}” Oliver tilted his head curiously as he looked up at his friend.

 

~W~

 

Walking along the street, Takao nervously glance towards Catherine. The young woman was getting slightly annoyed.

“What is it Takao?” The teen flinched as she nervously began to fidget.

“Uh… well…” Her thoughts linger onto the kiss between Catherine and Johnny. “What was your first kiss like?” Catherine perked up.

“My first kiss?” Catherine frown her brows together as she tried to remember who it was.

“Yes…. And…” She continued to fidget with her fingers. “How did you know when you wanted more?” Catherine was suddenly aware of what Takao was hinting at. She let out a heavy sigh.

“Takao…” She shifted her gazed towards the girl. “Let’s get one thing straight here…. I didn’t move forward after my initial kiss with my partner.” Takao’s eyes widen with interested. “And…” She nervously scratch her cheek. “I did some personal exploring before doing anything with another person.” Takao’s had widen even further which made Catherine wondered.

“You-You- you explored yourself?” Takao gulp nervously. Catherine nodded as she remember the words of her maid.

 

“Yes…. Boys, their pleasure is strictly driven from their….” Catherine made a suggester which Takao nodded. “But you need to know what turns you on!” She stated. Takao drop her gaze. “And before you even think about going further. You should follow me.” The two headed towards the business districted.

 

~W~

 

Joseph was able to sneak off the space craft and found himself in the busy part of Bay city. He whistle in delight as he took in the sights.

“Damn… this place may be prehistoric, but it sure has it perks.” There were a group of young women who giggle at his commented as he walked by. He chuckled to himself. He was able to transfer his CHS into a what humans today called a cell phone. It was a bulk square piece with a computer screen. It wasn’t even a touch screen. He let out a heavy sigh as he quickly went over the data that his dear cousin had collected. “Huh… So her name is Miss Starlight eh?” He quickly plug in the name. “There is no record of a Miss Starlight entering the country but….” Joseph eyes widen at the image of the three men that appeared on screen. “Oh my! No wonder Salima found this place so appealing!” Joseph’s eyes widen at the three men at appeared upon the screen. He was able to find address they had declared home. “Right! Time to get things on the road!” He chuckled to himself.

 

A cross the street, Takao’s face was bright red as she held onto a black plastic bag. Catherine shot her a sympathetic smile.

“Come on Takao it wasn’t that bad.” The teen had tears at the corner of her eyes.

“It wasn’t that bad! There were so many strange items! I didn’t know that existed!” She blurted. Catherine giggled while Takao continued to blush.

“Yes and the more you discovered yourself! The better it will be in the long run!” Takao drop her gaze. “Come on, let’s home and I will give you a general break down of how the items work! Okay!” Takao nodded her head as she followed her cousin.

 

As the two had arrived at the train station, Catherine felt her head going cloudy. Takao had took note.

“Cat?” The young woman perked up. “Are… are you okay?” A smile appeared upon Catherine’s smile as she suddenly pulled Takao into her embrace.

“Did I mention how much I love you?” She squeal in delight! Takao gasp in surprise.

“Cat!” The young woman squeal as she continued to cuddle the teen. Takao couldn’t help, but wonder about Catherine’s sudden change in personality. It’s been happening a lot lately as it was concerning her.

 

Then she felt it.

 

It crawl up her back like a cold chill. It only lasted a second. Catherine continued to snuggle as Takao began to look around. She pushed the woman away as she pressed her face up against the window. She couldn’t see anything strange in the dark.

“Takao?” Catherine stared at her cousin in confusion.

“Cat…” Catherine recognize the look on her cousin’s face. A soft smile appeared upon her face.

“Not to worry…” came a purr. “I’ll check on it.” Takao blink surprise, but the young woman had disappeared from view.

 

“Where did…” Looking around in confusion, Takao quickly waved off any suspicion.

 

Catherine stood upon the train as it move quickly. She had used her metal abilities to appear on the roof as her skin had turn grey. She couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. She curse under her breath as she quickly transform. She placed the white mask upon her face. The readings of the surrounding area kept changing due to the speed she was traveling.

“Damn it!” Her head was swimming, and she sense were dull. She couldn’t make heads or tails of the data streaming into her. She clicked on the communication device built in within the mask.

 

“{Oi! This is agent Metal!}” She declared as her call for help began to travel through the air. “{ I am sensing something really strange here, I would really appreciated some backup!}” Metal narrowed her gaze as data continued to stream in. She growled in frustration as she got only received snow back. “{I repeat, this is agent Metal calling in for help.}” She began to check the other channels, but only received snow. “What is going on?”

 

Inside the train, Joseph noticed his phone was going off. He narrowed his gaze onto the crowd train.

“Damn it! I didn’t realize I was going to run into one of those sailor guardians so soon.” Joseph began to curse his luck as he looked amongst the people, but no one really stood out. He quickly checked his phone to see where the alert was coming from. The target was supposed to be right next to him, but the people all seem normal was overly involved with their own little devices. “Don’t tell me this thing is broken!” He growled. Just was he was about to chuckle the thing, a strange figure was staring at him through the window.

 

“!!”

 

 

The two stared at each other until the train went into a tunnel. It was dark for a brief moment, but the strange figure was gone. Joseph knew better as he quickly headed into the next cart.

 

On top of the train, metal began to curse her luck as she tried to crawl away from the window.

 

Great! Now a civilian is going to think the train is under attack!

 

She began to pout as she de transforms, in hopes she suddenly appears wouldn’t cause any trouble.

 

 

 

~~~~

 

Takao was on her phone, but noticed she didn’t have any signal. “Oi!” The teen gasp in surprised. “I couldn’t see anything unusual.” Takao held her hand to her chest as she glare at her cousin.

“Was that necessary to scare me!” Squeal the teen. Catherine giggled as she dodge the teen’s swap. “Hey…” Catherine perked up. “You seem back to normal?” Catherine’s gaze had widen in realization. Her mind was no longer clouded.

“We need to get off the train!” She declared. Takao gasp as they came into the next stop. The two teens had darted out. Catherine held onto Takao. The teen was seriously confused as she watched the most of the people leave the station and the train took off.

“Cat!?” Takao whined.Catherine narrowed her gaze as single patron was still left in the station.

 

“Well… if it isn’t the infamous Catherine Starlight….” Came a chuckle. Takao gasp in surprise as the sharply dress individual slowly approached them. “I wasn’t excepting to run into you so soon.” It was a man with…. Sunglasses. That was odd thing to see. “Hello there Soldier Metal.” Their smile had stretched across their face.

 

 

“Cat!” Catherine took a deep breath. “What is he talking about? What is going on?” Takao was seriously freaking out. How could this normal every day civilian know about her cousin.

“You need to run.” She whispered to her. Takao looked confused.

“No! Are you nuts! I am not going to leave you!” She snapped back.

“Takao.” Takao still couldn’t shake the feeling of Catherine’s cold body. Not when the death of their Grandfather had just occurred. The idea of loosing another love one was still too much bear. “You need to call for help…” Takao perked up in surprise. “My head… is starting to get cloudy and I think if we close to this individual, we won’t be able to call for help.” Catherine’s once serious express began to disappear. It was becoming stoic. “Go…” She let go of her hand. Takao’s eyes widen.

“No cat!-”

“I SAID GET LOST!” She scream out. Takao gasp in surprise before she took a few steps away.

 

“Oh? You think I am going to allow this little one get away?” The strange individual snapped his fingers. Takao darted towards the staircase. She let out a gasp of surprise as she found herself running into something. She winced as she rubbed her nose. Then she reach forward and realize the way was block off. She tried to find a way or seam of getting out. Then a hearty chuckle had filled the air. She frozen in her frantic search. “I would like to introduce to you the energy wall.” Joseph comment. “I may not wield element powers like the rest of my family, but I do have my set of powers.” He chuckled. Takao’s eyes widen as she backed away from the strange barrier. 

 

“You monster…” Takao fist tremble as Catherine narrowed her gaze.

“You are in for a fight!” Joseph tilted his head in awe as he watch the two transform before him. He knew Catherine Starlight was Soldier Metal, but this petite teen was Sailor Wind. This was news for them. Had he actually found the white goddess?

 

 

Soldier Metal stood in front of Sailor Wind who stare at her in confusion.

“The moment you see a route to escape, you take it!” Soldier Metal growled out.

“No!”

“Wind! This isn’t up for debate!” She hissed. Sailor Wind perked up. “We are in unknown territory! And I don’t know how much—” Soldier Metal soon felt the cloudiness set in. All she knew there was an enemy nearby, and she had to protect Sailor Wind no matter what. 

“You know… I think taking you two back might satisfy our dear Prince.” Sailor Wind perky up at this piece of information. “I don’t see any need to search for those children!” Sailor Wind’s gaze had widen as Joseph has snapped his whip.

 

There was a sharp gasp as Solider Metal stood in front of Sailor Wind. Joseph grin as he press a button onto his handle of his weapon. Soldier Metal let out a cry of pain as she dropped weakly to the ground. The female warrior panted heavily as she felt the sting of the electricity surge through her body.

“Metal!”

“Heh! I knew modifying my weapon would hand in handy!” Joseph chuckles. “You see! I am not only a fighter! But I am also someone who likes to mess around with technology!” Soldier Metal dart towards him, but he only had to snapped his whip which had sent the female warrior in spazism attack as she wiggled around on uncontrollably on the floor. Sailor Wind could only watch in mute horror as this man continued to attack her poor cousin.

 

“No! STOP IT!” Joseph gasp as he was suddenly sweep off his feet. His body didn’t stop it until it hit something solid. Sailor Wind stood in awe as she stared at man. He was sent flying across the platform. She quickly rushed to Metal’s side. “Cat!” The dragon warrior flinched away.

“I said leave once you found an opportunity!” Came a low growl. Sailor Wind was in awe before narrowed her gaze.

“No! I refuse too leave!”

 

Joseph groan as he slowly came too. He wince in pain before narrowing his gaze into a glare.

“Damn it!” He growl in frustration. He knew he had to attack these two quickly. He finally gain consciousness, he noticed the two were arguing amongst themselves. This was his chance. He reach into his jacket pocket pulled out a small electric mines. He quickly dash behind the pillar as he toss them out. The girl’s speech was interrupted by his attack. “You know… For the amount time you spend talking… you could also spending attacking and checking on your enemy.” Joseph stated.

“You bastard!” Came a low growl. “Show yourself!” Sailor Wind’s hair frizzy up as the ends of her outfit were singe. Solider Metal slowly climbed to her feet.

“Metal…” Sailor Wind whined as she stood up.

“Enough! Fight! If you’re going to fight!” Sailor Wind smiled as she stood her ground keeping a look out for the strange young man.

 

Soldier Metal had deflected more electricity mines, but with a bit off black lash. She had fell to her kneels. Sailor Wind watched worriedly as she wasn’t used to being on offence side of things.

“I can not believe my family had trouble taking you two down!” Sailor Wind gasp as she turned around to block the whip with her staff. Her eyes widen as she felt the charge of electricity. She dropped her staff as she held her hand to her chest. Most of her glove was burnt as she was beginning to show some minor flesh wound. “Now…” Joseph slowly strolled towards them. Soldier metal was about to go attack, but she couldn’t get up. “You may have knocked away the other mines, but the ones around you still have a charge.” Sailor Wind realize they were surrounded by the small mines. “I’ve realize your weakness is lighting…” Metal glared at him. “But you my dear.” Sailor Wind flinched as she cower closer to the metal dragon. “You pair of an interesting sort.” Joseph couldn’t see any evidences of the White goddess or the Queen in neither of the pair, but the rest of his family had faithful believe these two were…. “Well… I guess it true what they say…” Joseph pulled out the syringe from his coat. Joseph grabbed a hold of Sailor Wind’s arm. “More testing is necessary!”The girl’s gaze widen as she cried out.

 

“You leave the girl alone!” Joseph flinched in surprise as a blade in front of his face. Soldier Metal’s mask was gone as strange new markings had appeared upon her features.

“Well… I am glad to make my acquaintances, your highness…” came a sneer.

 

 

Soldier Metal narrowed her gaze onto the figure before her.This wasn’t the first time someone from his clan had called her so, and it was really starting to irritated her. She had raised her weapon and brought it down to attack, but he had rolled back to dodge the deadly weapon. Sailor Wind clung onto the warrior as she stared at Joseph as the young man seem to be analyzing them.

“Interesting reaction.” He quickly made jolt notes onto his phone.

“You little rat!” Metal dart forward slashing through the air as Joseph had swiftly dodge the attacks. She and Sailor Wind were surprise at the young man’s speed.

“Ah! I see the my electric attacks still have effect.” Soldier Metal panted as she glare at the young man. Then he quickly pocket his phone. “Well…. It seems we are at a stand still… Whatever shall we do?” The sound of the train whistle rang through the air. “It appears we will be having company soon.” Sailor Wind grabbed a hold of Metal’s arm.

“We need to retreat…” She murmured.Metal growled.

“Ah? Running away? Good plan!” The robotic voice had repeated what station they were at as the cart load of people soon hopped off the train. Metal and Wind had took the opportunity to escape while Joseph had used it blend in with the regular people. He watch the two disappeared into the night. He may have lost the battle, but he did learn something new from this little scrap.

 

Sailor Wind’s true identity….

 

He chuckled to himself as he began to head back to his space craft. He was able to sneak back on the same way he snuck out. He took a peak at his phone where he a had a picture Sailor Wind and Soldier Metal in their civilian form. He couldn’t help the grin that appeared across his faced. “Foolish girl, should have listen…” He chuckled to himself as he pocket the phone.

 

 

~W~

 

 

Catherine and Takao had walked in silences. Catherine had paused when they came to temple stairs.

“Takao…” The teen nervously stared at her cousin. “When I ask you to leave, not only it is in your benefit but in mine as well.” The teen perky up with interested. “Mine life is tied to yours….” Takao’s gaze widen in awe. “As long as you are alive and uninjured… I will always come back to you… understood.” Her eyes widen in awe as she stared at her cousin.


End file.
